Lisi Mędrzec
by nayakri
Summary: Naruto jest trzecim i najmłodszym dzieckiem Kushiny i Minato. Wszyscy sądzą, że urodził się on prawie bez chakry, przez co został odrzucony przez rodzinę. Chłopiec jest przekonany, że jego przeznaczeniem jest bycie śmieciem, ale nagłe zwroty akcji w jego życiu całkowicie wywracają jego świat do góry nogami. Może wystąpić parę OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Wiem, że powinnam pisać zupełnie inne opowiadanie, ale brakuje mi pomysłów. To powstało pod wpływem chwili. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.**

**Uwaga: Na razie T, ale w każdej chwili może się zmienić na M.**

**Zapraszam do czytania! :)**

**Lis, rozkazy i krew**

Naruto – 7 lat

Naruko – 12 lat

Menma – 15 lat

Minato&amp;Kushina – 34&amp;33 lata

Wszyscy kompani Naruto z jego klasy w tradycyjnym kanonie: 12 lat

Fugaku&amp;Mikoto – 37&amp;34 lata

Itachi – 16 lat

Kakashi – 24 lata

Iruka – 21 lat

Jiraiya – 48 lat

Konohamaru – 7 lat

(Wiem, że to niezgodne z kanonem, ale tu kanonu nie będzie)

Młody chłopiec patrzył na pogrążoną w ciemności wioskę. Miał na imię Naruto. Jego włosy były krzaczaste i miały barwę czystego złota, a oczy promieniowały błękitem. Na policzkach miał po trzy szramy, z którymi się urodził. Nosił dres, składający się z czarnych spodni i pomarańczowej bluzy z kapturem (podobnej do tej, którą nosił Minato, jak był mały). Chłopiec wiedział, że kiedy wróci do domu, znowu będzie zwykłą sprzątaczką.

Jego starsza siostra, Naruko, była oczkiem w głowie rodziców. Miała smykałkę do pieczęci i bardzo często można było zauważyć, jak trenuje z jednym z rodziców. Często się śmiała i była otoczona wianuszkiem przyjaciół. Jedynie jej kolega z drużyny, Uchiha Sasuke, ignorował ją jak tylko mógł. Zaliczała się bowiem do jego fanklubu. Miała długie, złote włosy z czerwonymi końcówkami i granatowe oczy. Rysy jej twarzy były bardzo delikatne i można powiedzieć, że odziedziczyła urodę po ojcu.

W jego rodzeństwie był jeszcze brat, najstarszy, Menma. Kiedy Naruko była bardzo nieutemperowana, on zachowywał spokój, zupełnie jak Minato. Był bardzo dobrym tropicielem, pomimo że nie grzeszył byciem geniuszem. Potrafił bez problemu wyliczyć w jakiej odległości kto się znajduje, ale jeśli przychodziło do kartki papieru i ołówka, prawie dostawał zawału. Był nazywany kopią Minato, jedyne, czym się wyróżniał, to długie do pasa włosy. Miał też „mocniejszą" budowę od ojca.

Oboje byli bardzo ważni w rodzinie Namikaze. Byli nazywani przyszłością i często rodzice ich trenowali. Obchodzili huczne urodziny, byli zaproszeni wszędzie, gdzie było ciekawie. Jiraiya, przybrany dziadek dzieci Minato i Kushiny, uwielbiał tą dwójkę. W dodatku, oboje mieli w sobie po połowie Kyubiego. Menma Yin, a Naruko Yang. I oboje ignorowali jak się dało Naruto.

Jego los został przesądzony tuż po narodzinach. Rodzice wiązali z nim spore nadzieje i snuli plany na wielką, szczęśliwą rodzinę. A zwłaszcza szanowaną. Jednakże, medycy odkryli coś, co zawaliło te marzenia. Okazało się, że Naruto ma tak małą ilość chakry, że nigdy nie zostanie shinobim. To był spory szok. W końcu Kushina i Minato mieli bardzo dużo chakry, więc nikt nie rozumiał, jak to się mogło stać. Oczywiście, hańba rodziny została odtrącona.

Kushina była wściekła. Nazywała Naruto ślepym zaułkiem. Planowała go nawet oddać do sierocińca, ale Minato i Menma zaoponowali. Może i nie byli dumni z takiego nabytku, ale nie chcieli zmieniać jego życia w większe piekło. Przekonali ją tym, że to negatywnie odbije się na stosunku ze strony innych klanów. Dali więc Naruto dom, ale ten czasami czuł się tak, jakby nie było różnicy, czy jest sierotą czy nie. Od kiedy nauczył się chodzić i posługiwać rękami, sprzątał i wykonywał różne przykre obowiązki. Nie obchodził urodzin, a rodzina go ignorowała. Często płakał na początku, ale z czasem przyzwyczaił się do tego, że jest śmieciem.

Tylko raz doznał uczucia, które można nazwać miłością. Miało to miejsce jakiś rok temu. Wdrapał się na głowę Hashiramy, aby zobaczyć, jak wygląda Konoha z góry. Była już północ i prawie nikogo nie było na ulicach. Był zachwycony widokiem i z otwartymi ustami podziwiał go. Wtedy jednak potknął się o własne stopy i spadł. Cudem przeżył. Złamał parę kości i żeber, z ust lała mu się potokami krew.

Leżał tam przez kilka godzin, płacząc. Nie był w stanie krzyczeć. I tak nikt by mu nie pomógł. W końcu był nieudacznikiem, ślepym zaułkiem, któremu pozwolono żyć. Był śmieciem. Okazało się, że bogowie nie opuścili go do końca. Minato został przetrzymany w swoim biurze i późno wracał do domu. Nie spieszyło mu się, więc szedł spokojnie spacerkiem. Bez problemu zauważył obiekt w kałurzy krwi pod głową pierwszego.

Wahał się. Rozważał, czy go nie zostawić. Jednakże, to był w końcu jego syn. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo go nie chciał, musiał go uratować. Podszedł do płaczącego chłopaka powoli, ostrożnie stawiając każdy krok, jakby bał się zasadzki. Pochylił się nad nim i szybko zbadał jego stan. Zagryzł wargę, czując, że jego serce mięknie pod spojrzeniem pełnym błagania, nadziei i bólu. Wziął go na ręce i zaniósł do szpitala. Po kilku dniach pojawił się tam Kakashi, który był jednym z niewielu, którzy mieli zupełnie obojętny stosunek do chłopaka. Odstawił go do domu.

Potem, kiedy pobiło go paru starszych chłopaków z Akademii, włóczył się po ulicach, jęcząc. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wracać do miejsca, gdzie Naruko się z niego naśmiewa, Kushina go otwarcie nienawidzi, a Menma i Minato ignorują. Dowlókł się do parku i usiadł pod drzewem, płacząc. Słyszał wielokrotnie, jak dzieci, które nie były szczęśliwe, uciekały, ale on nie chciał. Nie wyobrażał sobie tego, że będzie w stanie odejść z wioski. To był w końcu jego dom.

To właśnie wtedy spotkał się Yoshitsu. Wyglądał jak kot w butach, ale był lisem, miał na sobie sandały, yukatę i opaskę. Był wielkości przeciętnego 4-latka. Przy pasie nosił sakiewkę. Naruto wypytywał go o różne rzeczy, a ten udzielał mu wszelkich odpowiedzi. Kiedy wywiad się skończył, nadeszła pora na Yoshitsu. Ten przedstawił mu propozycję. Otóż, Naruto dowiedział się czegoś, czego nie wiedział nikt inny. Okazało się, że ma dużo chakry, ale większość jest skoncentrowana w oczach blondyna. Yoshitsu chciał, aby podpisał pakt, co znacznie rozszerzyłoby horyzonty lisów i wyniosło ich na pozycję dumnych sumonów. W zamian, oferował trening i możliwość przywoływania sprytnych lisów, których pokolenia były nękane przez kleptomanię.

Naruto oczywiście się zgodził. Już następnego dnia Yoshitsu z przyzwyczajenia zwinął mu kapcie, ale później je oddał, twierdząc, że są do niczego. To właśnie on nauczył go czytać i pisać. Trenował chłopca w każdej możliwej chwili. Blondyn nauczył się rozsyłać chakrę po całym swoim ciele, żeby zachować równowagę. Tuż po swoich 7 urodzinach udało mu się wykonać pierwsze jutsu – henge.

Musiał znosić to, że Yoshitsu ciągle powtarzał to, iż powinien się urodzić jako lis. Miał talent do kradzieży (ukradł siostrze ochraniacz i schował go w szafie Menmy, co skończyło się krwawo dla najstarszego), skradania się, robienia ludzi w balona i improwizowania. Naruto jednak skupiał się na swoich oczach, zastanawiając się, czy może mieć jakieś Kekkei Genkai.

Teraz siedział na drzewie. Był środek nocy, ale nie wracał do domu, bo były właśnie urodziny Naruko i nie chciał się stać jej urodzinowym celem. Trenował więc dość ciekawy układ – nie ruszanie się z miejsca do świtu. Strasznie pasjonujące. Ledwo co nie zasypiał.

Wtedy pod drzewo podeszło dwóch podejrzanych typków. Miało dziwne ochroniacze, ze znakiem, którego nie znał. Oboje mieli maski podobne do tej, którą nosił Kakashi.

-To co teraz? Łapiemy demona i w nogi?

-To nie takie proste, debilu. Musimy to zrobić tuż przed nosem Hokage, aby wreszcie zrozumiał, że Neko no Kuni nie jest zwykłą wioską, którą można ignorować.

-Dobra, coś jeszcze?

-Nie, tu...-wyciągnął z sakwy zwój-...są dokładne rozkazy. Musimy szybko to zrobić, w przeciwnym razie zabiją nas.

-No to na co czekamy?

Shinobi schował zwój.

-Łapiemy sukę i zwiewamy. Będzie miała piękne urodziny.

Zachichotali i ruszyli alejką. Naruto zadrżał. Chodziło o jego siostrę, Naruko. Zamierzali ją skrzywdzić. Miękkie serduszko chłopca zadrżało. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Nie pozwoli im zranić jego rodzinę.

Zeskoczył z drzewa i szybkim, zwinym ruchem, wyciągnął zwój z sakwy. Shinobi zorientowali się, że coś jest nie tak i odwrócili się w jego stronę.

-Oddawaj to, gówniarzu.-warknął jeden z nich i wymierzył w niego ostrego kunaia.

-Zmuś mnie.-wydukał Naruto i rzucił się w stronę jednej z ulic. Shinobi rzucili się za nim, krzycząc przekleństwa. Chłopak nie miał szans na ucieczkę, więc improwizował, znikając w zaułkach, za rogiem albo po prostu rozpływając się w powietrzu.

Nie zdołał jednak im uciec. Dorwali go i zaczęli kopać. Nie wypuszczał jednak z dłoni zwoju, jęcząc. Poczuł w ustach znienawidzony smak krwi. Co chwilę krzyczeli do niego, że ma to oddać, a on odpowiadał im wyzwiskami i odmowami.

Itachi był przerażony. Był już spóźniony na imprezę prawie pół godziny. Wiedział, że Naruko go zleje. Wolał się jednak pojawić, bo mogłoby być później gorzej. W połowie drogi usłyszał krzyki i jęki. Zaciekawiony, ruszył sprawdzić, co się tam dzieje.

Sytuacja, jaką zastał, całkowicie go zdumiła. Dwóch shinobi z nieznanej mu wioski biło najmłodszego syna Hokage, który uparcie trzymał jakiś zwój. Pomimo gróźb, nie wyglądało na to, że zamierza im oddać go. Przynajmniej dopóki żyje. Jeszcze większym zdumieniem było to, że był w stanie zablokować nogami parę ciosów.

-Cholera...-mruknął jeden z napastników na widok Itachiego. Wzięli nogi za pas, uciekając z zasięgu wzroku Uchihy. Ten podszedł do dyszącego Naruto i wyciągnął mu zwój z rąk. Nie napotkał żadnego oporu. Kiedy czytał treść, chłopak zemdlał.

Naruto obudził się w szpitalu. Był podłączony do aparatury. Zauważył, że jego prawa ręka jest w gipsie. Jęknął, próbując się podnieść, ale nie udało mu się. Nagle coś usiadło na jego brzuchu. To coś miało rudą sierść.

-Wreszcie...-westchnął Yoshitsu-...dwa dni snu chyba ci wystarczyły, co?

-Jestem... tu dwa dni?

Lis pokiwał głową, bawiąc się swoją sakiewką. Naruto z trudem się poruszył.

-Co się stało?-zapytał w końcu. Yoshitsu spojrzał na niego.

-A więc... Itachi ostrzegł Yondaime, że w wiosce są nieznani shinobi i chcą pozyskać bijuu. Moim zdaniem to debilizm, ale kto jak woli. Potem przenieśli cię do szpitala. Poprawka, Menma przeniósł cię do szpitala, kiedy reszta szukała tamtych, ale zdążyli się zmyć. Naruko była niezadowolona z tego faktu, bo chciała się popisać. I coś jeszcze... oczekuj, że ktoś zażąda od ciebie raportu. Byłeś pierwszą osobą, która stawiła im czoło i wiesz najwięcej.

-Skomplikowane...-mruknął Naruto. Podczas gdy Nara mówili: upierdliwe, blondyn mówił: skomplikowane. Yoshitsu zachichotał.

-Trochę mnie wkurzyli.

-To znaczy?-czoło Naruto się zmarszczyło.

-Bo uznali, że to Itachi uratował całą sytuację, a ciebie pominęli. Dranie. Ślepe dranie.

-Daj spokój.-mruknął blondyn-Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego.

-Naruto! Co ty mówisz, debilku? Nie możesz się przyzwyczajać do takich rzeczy! Musisz walczyć! Wznosić się na wyżyny! Jak się poddasz, będzie jeszcze gorzej, stracisz honor, życie, sens istnienia! To najgorsze, co może się przytrafić tak zdolnemu chłopcu jak ty.

Naruto westchnął.

-Nieźle przemawiasz, ale bolą mnie już uszy.

Yoshitsu wyszczerzył kły.

-Tak, powracają wspomnienia z bitew. Hehehe... Pamiętam jeszcze, jak z Pakkunem zmieszałem takiego jednego węża z błotem, pomimo że był od nas 10 krotnie większy... Jak on tam miał? Panda? Manda? Coś w tym stylu. Do tej pory nam nie wybaczył.

-Pakkun? Pies Kakashiego?

-Ninken. Ma na punkcie nazwy obsesję. Tak, ten sam. Pozdrów go ode mnie, jak się z nim spotkasz, dobrze?

-Czemu sam tego nie zrobisz?

-Och... em... Można powiedzieć... No dobra. Zwinąłem mu raz kość sprzed nosa i jest bardzo zły na mnie.

-Aha...-mruknął Naruto, nie pojmując logiki świata sumonów. Uznał, że próba pojęcia jej skończy się dla niego czystym szaleństwem. Wrócił do gapienia się na biały sufit.

-Ktoś się zbliża, papatki!-pomachał mu Yoshitsu i zniknął. Po chwili do sali zajrzała jakaś kobieta. Ich spojrzenia na chwilę się skrzyżowały i Naruto poczuł, że nie ma o nim najlepszego zdania. Przełknął głośno ślinę, bojąc się tego, co może teraz nastąpić. Ta zniknęła.

-Obudził się, proszę tędy, Shikaku-san.-uslyszał. Shikaku, Shikaku... „Ach..." załapał w końcu Naruto. Ojciec Shikamaru. Młody Nara często bywał w ich domu, grając z Menmą albo Minato w szogi. Raz został w u nich na kilka godzin, bo wszyscy musieli wybyć. Oczywiście, poza Naruto. Chłopak lubiał go, bo nauczył go grać w tą trudną grę i nie zwracał uwagi na to, czy miał chakrę czy nie.

Za to jego ojca znał jedynie z widzenia. Wyglądał na straszną osobę, której lepiej nie wchodzić w drogę. Naruto starał się go omijać i na razie mu to wychodziło. Wygląda na to, że teraz cały jego wysiłek miał runąć w gruzach.

Zobaczył, jak mężczyzna wchodzi do sali. Złapał z stołek, który stał przy ścianie i postawił go przy łóżku. Rozsiadł się na nim wygodnie i wyjął z sakwy pióro i notatnik. Spojrzał na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem, najwyraźniej próbując dodać mu odwagi.

-A więc, Naruto. Musisz mi teraz zdać raport.

-To... znaczy?-wydukał chłopiec. Shikaku zagryzł wargę.

-Zrobimy tak, odpowiesz mi wyczerpująco na pytania, dobrze?

Blondyn pokiwał głową.

-Znałeś tamtych dwóch shinobi?

-Nie.

-Wiesz z jakiej byli wioski?

-E... Mówili coś o... Neko no Kuni.

-Yhym... Minato nie będzie zadowolony. Wspominali o tym coś jeszcze?

Naruto zastanowił się.

-Mówili, że... to nie jest zwykła wioska... i... Hokage nie może ją ignorować.

-Rozumiem.

Shikaku przez chwilę notował z nieodgadniętym wyrazem twarzy.

-Jak zdobyłeś zwój?

-Wyciągnąłem jednemu z sakwy. Podobno tam były rozkazy dotyczące złapania Naruko-san.

Kushina już dawno go nauczyła, że nie ma prawa zwracać się do nich jak do rodziny. Musiał dodawać -san i -sama, inaczej był bity. Kiedy nie było jej w pobliżu, mówił do ojca Tou-sama, bo ten nie zwracał na to uwagi, a chłopiec czuł, że jednak nie jest sam.

-Zgadza się. Co było potem?

-Uciekałem, ale mnie dogonili i zaczęli kopać i bić. Potem pojawił się Itachi-san i uciekli.

-Tak, ale mało szczegółów.

-To znaczy?

-Powiedz, jak wyglądali?

-Nie widziałem twarzy, mieli na sobie maski.

-Tak, to by się zgadzało z wersją Itachiego. No dobrze, rozumiem, że nic więcej na ten temat od ciebie nie wyciągnę. Przejdźmy więc do innej kwesti.

Naruto zamrugał. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby zrobił coś złego.

-Itachi twierdzi, że byłeś częściowo w stanie się obronić. Jednakże, z moich źródeł wynika, że nie jesteś i nie byłeś szkolony. Możesz mi to wyjaśnić? Z góry powiem, że nie interesują mnie teksty dotyczące farta i opatrzności bożej.

-Ja...-Naruto zawahał się. Nie chciał wydawać Yoshitsu, choć ten dokładnie wyraził opinię, że ma to gdzieś, czy zostanie ujawniony, czy nie.-Trenuję czasami.

-Trenujesz?

-Tak. Tai...jutsu. Kiedy nie mam obowiązków.

-Rozumiem. Warto kiedyś dokładniej sprawdzić to. Jak widzisz, masz na ręce gips. Spędzisz w szpitalu parę dni, a potem wrócisz do domu. Na razie nie mam więcej pytań. Trzymaj się, Naruto.

Chłopiec skinął głową. Mężczyzna obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, głęboko zamyślony.

Minato z westchnięciem odłożył „raport" w kształcie notatki na biurko i podrapał się piórem po głowie, zostawiając ślady po atramencie. Shikaku już otwierał usta, aby mu o tym powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował.

-Taijutsu? Nie przypominam sobie, żeby trenował... Chociaż, ostatnio znika częściej niż wcześniej. Ech...

-Upierdliwe?-zaryzykował Nara.

-Gorzej. Dziwne. Muszę go poobserwować przez jakiś czas, jak wyjdzie ze szpitala. Mam wrażenie, że umyka mi jakiś szczegół.

Shikaku skinął głową ze zrozumieniem.

**I... Cięcie! Koniec!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A oto drugi rozdział. :)**

**Grill w ogródku**

-MINAAATOOO!

Naruto podniósł wzrok znad rabatki z kwiatami. Siedział po kolana w ziemi w ogródku i zajmował się kwiatami i innymi roślinkami. To był jeden z tych obowiązków, które mu tak bardzo nie wadziły. Jego rodzina w tym samym czasie siedziała na dużej huśtawce, spędzając razem czas.

Do ogródka wpadł zadyszany facet, którego Naruto nie widział już od dłuższego czasu. Naruko poderwała się i rzuciła się gościowi w ramiona.

-Zboczeniec!-krzyknęła radośnie, tuląc go mocno-Tęskniłam!

-Wszyscy tęskniliśmy. Gdzie cię wywiało?-zapytał Menma, podchodząc do Jiraiyi, który wreszcie wyślizgnął się z miażdżącego uścisku. Minato też zbliżył się do niego, za to Kushina zniknęła w domu z delikatnym uśmieszkiem.

-Ach, tu i tam... Nie wybijajcie mnie z tematu! Minato! O... Czuję ciasteczka...

Menma zakrztusił się, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy ma oddychać i czy się śmiać. Kushina powróciła z tacą w dłoni, na której leżały parujące ciasteczka z orzechami. Naruto poczuł, że cieknie mu ślinka na sam zapach. Otrząsnął się i wrócił do kwiatów.

-Częstuj się.-zachichotała Kushina. Jiraiya natychmiast porwał kilka, a w jego ślad poszła reszta rodzinki. Taca końcu wylądował na pieńku, który często służył za miejsce do siedzenia lub stoliczek.

-Uwielbiam twoje ciasta, Kushina. Ale, ale...

-Właśnie. Miałeś coś ważnego do powiedzenia.-uśmiechnął się Minato. Jiraiya pstryknął palcami.

-Właśnie! Minato!

-Już to mówiłeś.-mruknęła Naruko.

-Cichaj tam. Gadałem z Gamabuntą. Podobno odkryli, że Dziecko z Przepowiedni będzie waszym dzieckiem!

Minato i Kushina stali sparaliżowani, podczas gdy Menma i Naruko mierzyli się wzrokiem. Naruto zerknął na nich znad rabatki kwiatów, zastanawiając się, o które z jego rodzeństwa może chodzić. Miał nadzieję, że o brata, bo Naruko była już wystarczająco napuszona jego zdaniem.

-To... wspaniale!-krzyknęła Kushina, przytulając swoje latorośle. Naruto rozejrzał się i uznał, że ogródek jest już w miarę czysty, więc sam podreptał do domu, żeby wziąć prysznic. Woda przyniosła mu sporo ulgi i na chwilę zapomniał o całym świecie. Na chwilę. Potem szybko wyskoczył i skrył się pod grubym ręcznikiem.

Kiedy zszedł, zobaczył, jak Jiraiya siedzi na kanapie i coś pisze. Było niepokojąco cicho, jak po tak wspaniałej wieści. Naruto rozejrzał się, ale nikogo nie zauważył.

-Gdzie są wszyscy?-zapytał w końcu. Sannin spojrzał na niego znad książki.

-Poszli świętować. Pewnie szybko nie wrócą.-mruknął i wrócił do pisania. Naruto usiadł w fotelu, wciskając się w niego jak najbardziej. Dzisiaj na pewno nie mógł trenować, bo Yoshitsu zwietrzył ofiarę do kradzieży i z góry go ostrzegł, że może sobie odpuścić. Naruto chciał się wreszcie nauczyć go przywoływać, ale na razie udawało mu się przyzwać parę rudych kłaków.

Nagle jego wzrok padł na książkę. Na jedną z kilku. Wiedział, że Jiraiya jest pisarzem, ale nie sądził, że nosi po egzemplarzu każdej napisanej książki przy sobie. Do tej pory czytał jedynie to, co przynosił mu Yoshitsu. Miał już za sobą „Historię Konohy", zwój z informacjami dotyczącymi kumulacji chakry i opasły tom „Polityka – tajemnice i sekrety". To ostatnie Naruto zsumował jako: mega skomplikowane. Dosłownie i w przenośni. Pogubił się w tych wszystkich intrygach i chwytach, ale dotrwał do końca.

Lubił czytać. Było to ciekawe zajęcie, które wypełniało mu puste, nudne godziny życia. Teraz, miał przed oczami książki, a głównie jedną i bardzo chciał się do niej dobra. Wiedział jednak, że nawet Yoshitsu nie ukradł by jej sprzed nosa Sannina. Nagle zauważył, że Jiraiya patrzy się na niego ze zdziwieniem i ciekawością. Naruto musiał najwyraźniej długo gapić się na tą książkę.

-Co cię w niej tak ciekawi?-zapytał w końcu mężczyzna, a Naruto odwrócił wzrok.

-Treść. Chciałbym ją przeczytać...-mruknął w odpowiedzi chłopiec. Jiraiya podrapał się po głowie. Przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że on umie czytać.

-Tą? To jedna z moich pierwszych i najsłabszych książek. Nie należy do bestsellerowej serii. Chcesz?-wyciągnął do niego książkę. Naruto zamrugał. Nie spodziewał się tego. Powoli odebrał obiekt.

-Arigatto..-wydukał, otwierając na pierwszej stronie. Nie zauważył uśmieszku Jiraiyi, który myślał o tym, jak bardzo chłopiec przypomina Minato. Wrócił do pisania, a Naruto zatopił się w fabule dzieła Sannina.

Była to opowieść o pięknej kunoichi, która szukała swojego ukochanego wszędzie, gdzie się dało. Chłopiec pokochał opisy bestii, z jakimi walczyła oraz świata, w którym żyła. Wszechobecna magia i chakra wydawały się być nierozerwalną parą i Naruto nie mógł uwierzyć, że ona nie występuje w prawdziwym świecie.

Jiraiya westchnął, odkładając pióro. Skończył już kolejny rozdział i nie miał pomysłu na następny. Kątem oka zauważył, że Naruto jest już w połowie i łakomie pochłania treść. Wtedy pojawiła się osoba, która najwyraźniej miała dość rodzinnej imprezki.

Minato przybył z kuchni, łykając dwie aspiryny i popijając sokiem z bananów. Rozsiadł się na kanapie, obok Jiraiyi. Spojrzał na Naruto i książkę, którą trzymał w ręku, a potem na Sannina. „On umie czytać?!" przesłał mu wzrokowo. „To ty go nie nauczyłeś?!" brzmiała odpowiedź. Yondaime postanowił nie odpowiadać i dopił sok.

-Co tam piszesz?-zapytał Sannina. Naruto podskoczył, słysząc głos ojca. Zobaczył, jak dwóch „dorosłych" ludzi tarza się po podłodze, tocząc walkę o nowopisaną książkę.

-To jeszcze nie jest gotowe!-zawył Jiraiya, przyciskając do siebie swój skarb. Minato westchnął i wrócił na kanapę. Naruto z powrotem zanurzył się w świecie lektury, a Jiraiya schował swoje rzeczy do plecaka. Coś mu nie pasowało w liczbie. Wtedy się zorientował, że przecież Naruto czyta jedną z jego książek.

Minato wrócił do kuchni, żeby wyrzucić pusty karton soku. Kiedy się obejrzał, za nim stał Jiraiya. Miał niezbyt przyjazny wyraz twarzy.

-Powiedz mi coś.

-Co takiego?-zapytał Yondaime.

-Rozumiem, że dzieciak nie ma szans na zostanie shinobim i tede, ale czemu go Kushina tak bardzo nienawidzi?

Minato westchnął.Wiedział, że ta kwestia kiedyś wypłynie.

-To dość skomplikowane, sensei. Kushina... ona... Miała spore plany względem trzeciego dziecka. Wiesz, wielka rodzina i tym podobne.

Jiraiya skinął głową, czekając na ciąg dalszy.

-Kiedy... Urodził się Naruto, ona... chyba uznała, że zabił jej dziecko. Prawdziwe dziecko. Po prostu go nie uznała. Nie wiem, jak ją przekonać, że się myli. Po prostu Naruto miał pecha, a Kushina to... Kushina.

-I nie próbowałeś nic z tym zrobić? Minato, to twój syn. Chyba zasługuje na trochę miłości.

-Sam już nie wiem, Jiraiya. Znasz Kushinę. Jeśli zobaczy, że... no wiesz... Nie chcę, żeby moja rodzina się rozpadła. To zbyt wysoka cena, sensei. Poza tym, chciała go oddać do sierocińca. To jedyna wygrana z nią walka i wiem, że druga zakończy się tragedią.

-Minato, na miłość wszystkiego co żyje, Kushina nie może go nie kochać. To jest jej syn.

-Jiraiya, widziałeś, co zrobiła z Naruko. Widziałeś, jak one go traktują. Już jest za późno. Nic z tym nie zrobię. Pozostaje przeczekać, aż dorośnie i będzie mógł zacząć własne samodzielne życie.

-I co, myślisz, że dalej będzie cię kochać? On wtedy...

-On mnie nie kocha, Jiraiya. Bądźmy szczerzy. Czy ty byś kochał takiego ojca? Taką rodzinę? Odpowiedź jest prosta. Nie. On nas nienawidzi. Wiem, co mówię.

-Minato...

-Koniec tematu. Poza tym, jak usłyszy nas Kushina, nie będzie kolorowo.

Naruto wyłączył lisi słuch i z trudem powstrzymywał łzy. Yoshitsu już jakiś czas temu nauczył go tej sztuczki. Teraz chłopiec nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. To wcale nie było tak. On ich nie nie nawidził. Może i nie pałał sympatią do matki i Naruko, ale to była lekka przesada. Odegnał łzy i skupił się na treści książki, chcąc uciec od bolesnej prawdy.

Kiedy skończył, zachodziło już słońce, a Minato i Jiraiya byli w środku partii szogi. Sannin był wściekły, bo Yondaime wygrywał. Kiedy blondyn wykończył go, ten się popłakał.

-Idę po ciasteczka, a ty się wypłacz.-zaśmiał się Minato i zniknął w kuchni. Naruto zeskoczył z fotela i oddał książkę Jiraiyi z lekkim skłonem.

-Już przeczytałeś?

Naruto pokiwał głową i wrócił na fotel. Czuł się tam naprawdę bezpiecznie. To uczucie minęło, kiedy pojawiła się świętująca trójca z opiekunem, którym był zażenowany Kakashi. Minato postawił ciasteczka na stole i odebrał chwiejącą się Naruko z rąk Hatake.

-Ona jest pijana?

-Nie, nie jest.-powiedział Kakashi-Po prostu trochę jej odbija.

-Aha.-mruknął Minato. Posadził Naruko na kanapie. Menma właśnie masował sobie uszy, podczas gdy Kushina wciąż była podekscytowana.

-To prawda z tą przepowiednią?-zapytał Kakashi.

-Skąd wiesz?

-Naruko i Kushina-san mi o tym wykrzyczały do ucha.

Jiraiya parsknął cicho. Minato spojrzał na wspomniane przedstawicielki płci żeńskiej z dezaprobatą.

-No co?! Jedno z naszej dwójki dzieci będzie Dzieckie z Przepowiedni! Muszę być z nich dumna, prawda?-zapiała głośno Kushina. Kakashi chciał się wyraźnie wtrącić, ale uznał, że nie powinien wtykać nos w sprawy rodzinne. Kątem oka zauważył, że Naruto znika na schodach.

Blondyn wpadł do swojego pokoju i zatrzasnął drzwi. Fakt, był przyzwyczajony, że Kushina nie uznawała go za członka rodziny, ale jeszcze nigdy nie powiedziała tego wprost i to publicznie. Chłopiec czuł się samotny i zdradzony. Kiwał się w przód i w tył na łóżku. Już dawno nie płakał i nie zamierzał teraz. Nie chciał.

Kiedy coś spłynęło mu po policzku, natychmiast to starł. Potem jeszcze raz. Zdziwił się. Płyn był trochę zbyt gęsty jak na łzy. Był czerwony. Natychmiast pobiegł do łazienki. Wdrapał się na szafkę koło umywalki i spojrzał w swoje odbiciem. Z oczu płynęła mu krew. Ale to nie było najbardziej przerażające. Jego oczy były zupełnie czarne, poza czymś, co przypominało żółte, odwrócone igrek i przecinało tęczówkę na trzy części w kształcie trójkątów.

Po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy. Naruto, panikując, starł krew z policzków. Nigdy jeszcze tak nie miał. Upewniając się, że krwawe dowody zniknęły w toalecie, wrócił do pokoju tylko po to, żeby za chwilę zostać wezwanym na dół. Zobaczył istny armagedon. Na szczęście jego matka wskazała jedynie na kałużę soków i napojów, z której wygrzebywał się Menma.

-Posprzątaj to. A ty, Menma, nie niszcz napojów. Ty, Kakashi, przestań straszyć moje dzieci.

-Tak jest!-zasalutował Kakashi, a Pakkun westchnął. Naruto przyniósł mopa i zaczął bez słowa czyścić podłogę.

-A więc, sensei, masz dla mnie jakąś ultra super misję?-zapytała z nadzieją Naruko. Kakashi udał, że się zastanawia.

-Hm... Tora zno...

-NIE!-wrzasnęła dziewczyna, zasłaniając sobie uszy. Reszta zaśmiała się. Nawet Naruto znał Torę, demonicznego kota, który był przekleństwem wszystkich geninów. Chłopak powoli kończył swoją pracę, podczas gdy reszta gadała w najlepsze. Jedynie Pakkun się nie wtrącał, leżąc w pobliżu blondyna. Ten uznał, że to doskonała pora, aby przekazać wiadomość.

Kiedy skończył, schował mopa i jeszcze zerknął, na wypadek, gdyby coś przeoczył. Upewnianie się było najlepszą drogą do spokojnej nocy. Starał się wybrać najlepszy moment, kiedy tylko on go usłyszy.

-Pakkun-san?

-E?-ninken podniósł łebek. Rzadko ktoś odnosił się do niego z takim szacunkiem, więc psia duma prawie z niego wyskoczyła. Naruto, oczywiście ze swoim pechem, wybrał moment, kiedy skończyły się im tematy i wszyscy go słyszeli dokładnie. Chłopak wiedział, że teraz musi skończyć.

-Mam przekazać ci pozdrowienia od Yoshitsu.

Ninken podskoczył, ale chłopak już był na górze. Kushina zmarszczyła czoło.

-Kto to jest Yoshitsu?-zapytała, nie mogąc znieść myśli, że Naruto wie coś, czego ona nie wie. Kakashi wzruszył ramionami i zerknął na Pakkuna. Ten już jednak opuszczał budynek, głośno marudząc coś o: „wyrywaniu futra", „wolnym przypiekaniu", „złodziejskich sierściuchach" i „kochanej kostce".

Od „imprezki" minęły dwa dni, a oczy Naruto krwawiły jeszcze kilkakrotnie. Yoshitsu uznał, że chłopak powoli budzi Kekkei Genkai i nie mógł się doczekać, aby zobaczyć jego możliwości. Na razie rozładowywał swoje napięcie, kpiąc z chłopaka, bo wciąż nie mógł go przyzwać, ale przeszli na wyższy poziom, bo był w stanie przywołać lisątka. Nie skończyło się to dobrze, bo matki tychże stworzonek postanowiły wbić obu do głowy, aby więcej tego nie robili.

Yoshitsu powiedział mu, że ma dla niego wyjątkowy prezent, ale najpierw musi się nauczyć kontrolować swoją chakrę. To oczywiście zdenerwowało Naruto, bo chciał już się dowiedzieć, co to takiego.

-Cierpliwość to cnota...-powiedział lis i skończył, bo blondyn rzucił się na niego z diabelskim okrzykiem, chcąc poćwiczyć na żywym celu swoje taijutsu. Yoshitsu z trudem sparował jego ciosy, uznając, że jego styl jest coraz lepszy.

Naruto westchnął. Jego rodzice znowu urządzali imprezę. Znowu będzie musiał sprzątać. Miał nadzieję, że szybko nauczy się tego Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Na razie był w stanie stworzyć tylko jednego klona, ale... kto wie?

Z trudem dodźwigał worek z węglem pod grill. Menma okazał miłosierdzie i odebrał mu go, samemu zajmując się resztą. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą i schował się pod wysokim parawanem, który otaczał ogródek z trzech stron (czwarta była ścianą domu) w miejscu osłoniętym przez kwiaty i różane krzewy. Ciężko było go zobaczyć z zewnątrz, za to on, mógł ich obserwować bez obaw.

Naruko biegała od gałęzi do gałęzi, zawieszajac kolorowe balony. Kushina przynosiła przekąski i mięso na grila, a Minato rozstawiał stoły. Kiedy odbywały się takie imprezy, Naruto zwykle stał w kącie, czekając aż się skończą i będzie mógł coś zjeść albo po prostu znikając na cały czas ich trwania.

W końcu pojawili się goście. Jiraiya i Kakashi pojawili się pierwsi, omawiając głośno szczegóły następnej książki. Hatake nie mógł się doczekać, aż przeczyta całość. Potem przybyli: Itachi z rodzicami i naburmuszonym bratem, który starał się uciec od Naruko, kiedy tylko miał okazję, Shikamaru z ojcem i matką, Sakura (bez rodziców, dzięki niech będą -dop. pozostałych gości), Hinata (dziewczyna, którą Naruto uwielbiał, bo jedyna odnosiła się do niego z jakotakim przyjaznym uczuciem) i jej kuzyn Neji, Ino z ojcem, Kiba z matką oraz Gai.

Na końcu pojawił się Asuma ze swoją dziewczyną Kurenai, a za nimi ciągnął się Konohamaru. Na widok oskarżycielskich spojrzeń, syn Trzeciego wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie miałem wyjścia. Ebisu się pochorował.

Dzieciak natychmiast zaczął denerwować Naruko, co skończyło się pościgiem dookoła ogrodu. W tym samym czasie w innym kącie ogrodu zebrał się babski komitet. Tsume, Kushina, Yoshino i Mikoto głośno komentowały niepowodzenia mężczyzn, co bardzo ich denerwowało.

-Czasami nie wiem, czy nie wyszłam za idiotę. Ten drań potrafi zasnąć nawet pod prysznicem! Nic dziwnego, że Shikamaru tak słabo rokuje... Mając takiego ojca...

Wspomniany 12-latek zaczerwienił się i postanowił zdezerterować. Za to Shikaku zatrząsł się ze złości. Spojrzał na Minato.

-Ta baba mnie wykończy. Nie śpij tu, nie śpij tam... To gdzie mam spać!?

-W ŁÓŻKU!-wrzasnęła na całe gardło.

-Akurat tam mi nie pozwalasz najbardziej.-mruknął Shikaku, rozśmieszajac wszystkich. Nagle Naruto zorientował się, że Shikamaru siedzi koło niego. Spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

-Niezła miejscówka. Można pospać i się o tym nie zorientują.

-No... tak...-wydukał Naruto. Nara rozłożył się i westchnął.

-Wciąż cię nie akceptują, prawda?

Chłopiec pokiwał głową. Zagryzł wargę. Czuł w Shikamaru oparcie, jakiego nie czuł w nikim innym.

-Przyzwyczaiłem się.

-To zrozumiałe. Ale nie powinieneś się poddawać. Walcz o swoje. Jesteś człowiekiem, do jasnej ciasnej.

-Teraz mówisz jak Yoshitsu.

-Kto to jest Yoshitsu?

-Siedzi koło ciebie i zaraz zwinie ci klucze.-mruknął Naruto, przyglądając się, jak Sasuke i Menma, wśród ogólnych śmiechów, starają się ugasić ubranie Itachiego, który bawił się ogniem pięć sekund temu. Shikamaru podskoczył i spojrzał na wspomnianego.

-Lis w sandałach?

-Yoshitsu.-przedstawił się lis, odkładając klucze do kieszeni Nary.

-Shikamaru. Czym ty jesteś?

-Lisem. Trenuję Naruto, jeśli to ci pomoże.

Nara zerknął na nieco speszonego Naruto.

-Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak z tym brakiem chakry...

-Medycy to idioci.-stwierdził lis, a Shikamaru pokiwał głową. Zanim jednak coś powiedział, Yoshitsu zniknął. W następnej chwili krzaki zostały rozsunięte i Jiraiya spojrzał na oboje z dezaprobatą. Złapał ich za ramiona i wyciągnął.

-Nie lenić się tam!-krzyknął, zmuszając ich, żeby wyszli z kryjówki-Co to ma być?! Trwa impreza, a wy się chowacie!

Jiraiya miał szczerą nadzieję, że to przełamie lody i Naruto będzie mógł wziąć udział w dzisiejszym wydarzeniu. Że się uśmiechnie. Reszta obserwowała ich biernie, jedni jedząc, drudzy gadając albo się bawiąc.

-Upierdliwe.-mruknął Shikamaru.

-Skomplikowane.-mruknął Naruto.

Oboje spojrzeli na siebie w lekkim szoku.

Coś się śmiało.

Coś się tarzało po ziemi.

-Sasuke?-zdziwiła się Mikoto, która nigdy nie widziała go tak rozbawionego. Sasuke był bardziej niż rozbawiony. Shikamaru i Naruto byli tak abstrakcyjnie wtedy podobni do siebie, że ten po prostu nie wytrzymał i zaczął się śmiać. Konohamaru dołączył do niego, nie rozumiejąc z czego się tamten śmieje, więc śmiał się z niego.

Jiraiya zakasłał, maskując chichot i pochylił się do Naruto.

-Mam coś dla ciebie, dam ci to później.

A potem wrócił do grila, aby zwinąć kawałek soczystego mięska na talerzyk. Naruko zaciągnęła Shikamaru do tańca, który wyglądał tak, jakby człowiek próbował tańczyć z trupem. Naruto zdezerterował tym razem pod ścianę, ale i tam nie miał szczęścia zaznać spokoju.

-Ayaaaah!-krzyknął Konohamaru, atakując rówieśnika. Rzecz jasna, nie miał pojęcia, że ten się nie uczy na shinobi, ale co tam? Minato chciał zareagować, ale Kushina go powstrzymała. Naruto, zirytowany swoim niepowodzeniem, uchylił się w ostatniej chwili i piąstka Sarutobiego zderzyła się z twardą, bezlitosną ścianą. Z piskiem odskoczył od niej i wpadł na Tsume, przewracając ją. Jednocześnie nadepnął na skrawek jej sukienki.

PWRRR...

Wszyscy w milczeniu patrzyli, jak fragment materiału obrywa się, ukazując nogi Inuzuki do połowy ud. Konohamaru przełknął głosno ślinę, zapominając nawet o tym, że miał się rozpłakać. Wściekła Tsume zaczęła go lać, a niektórzy mężczyźni zarumienieli się.

Naruto uciekł do łazienki, czując, że oczy znowu mu krwawią. Denerwował się, bo to było nie do przewidzenia. Na razie nikt tego nie zauważył, ale ryzyko było spore. Poczekał, aż wszystko wróciło do normy i wrócił do ogrodu. Zauważył, że Konohamaru i Tsume zniknęli.

Kakashi i Gai urządzili konkurs na to, kto więcej wypije i reszta im kibicowała. No... prawie. Shikamaru i Sasuke trzymali się z tyłu. W międzyczasie między Naruko, Sakurą i Ino doszło do przepychanek. Itachi zawył w stronę Sasuke.

-Saaasuuuuś!

-Czego chcesz?-warknął w odpowiedzi młody Uchiha.

-Dziewczyny znowu się o ciebie biją!

Uwaga natychmiast została przestawiona z Hatake i Maito na sparing dziewczyn. No dobra, tego nie można było nazwać sparingiem. W sparingu obowiązywały jakieś zasady. Minato i Inoichi z niechęcią rozdzielili dziewczyny.

-On jest mój!-warknęła Ino.

-Możesz sobie pomarzyć, Ino-świnio!-odwarknęła Sakura.

-Obie jesteście głupie, jeśli myślicie, że Sasuke-kun zwróci na was jakąś uwagę!-stwierdziła Naruko.

-Jak tak dalej pójdzie, popełnię seppuku.-uznał Sasuke.

-To wasza wina!-krzyknęły na siebie dziewczyny. W końcu udało się je rozdzielić bez strat w ludziach. Naruto schował się w kącie, obserwując księżyc z zaciekawieniem. Był piękny. Oczywiście, ktoś musiał mu przerwać. I tym kimś był...a Naruko.

-Przestań stać tu jak jakiś niedokończony strach na wróble i zrób coś. Zjedz, potańcz albo posprzątaj. Po prostu się rusz.-warknęła do niego i wróciła do flirtowania z Sasuke. Naruto nie wiedział, co ma teraz zrobić, więc po prostu wrócił do domu. Usiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu i westchnął.

Jiraiya jako pierwszy zauważył jego nieobecność i zaczął go szukać. Zdziwił się, kiedy zobaczył, że siedzi w domu. Wyciągnął zza kanapy swój plecak, a z niego spory pakunek. Przekazał go zdumionego chłopcu.

-Co to?-zdziwił się Naruto.

-Prezent.

**I tyle jeśli chodzi o ten chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A oto trzeci i przedostatni chapter na dzisiaj.**

**Nagły zwrot akcji**

W oczach chłopca pojawiły się łzy.

-Ja... ja... arigatto...

-Wyluzuj. To tylko książki, nic wielkiego.

Poklepał szczęśliwego blondyna po ramieniu i wrócił na grill. Chłopiec pobiegł do pokoju i natychmiast rozerwał papier. Na łóżko wysypało się sześć książek: „Historia Wszystkich Kage", „Opowieść o Dziewięciu Smokach", „Wszystko o Kekkei Genkai i znacznie więcej", „Największy Postrach Nocy", „Opowieść o wielkiej kunoichi" (autorstwa Jiraiyi) oraz „Encylopedia Ninja".

Naruto natychmiast zabrał się za „Opowieść o Dziewięciu Smokach" i zanurzył się w świecie pełnym tych wspaniałych i dostojnych bestii. Z zapałem śledził przygody syna jednego z wielkich gadów.

Kiedy uniósł powieki, zobaczył, że przez okno wpadają promienie światła. Musiał zasnąć czytając książkę. Westchnął i przeciągnął się. Położył książki na biurku, a potem przebrał się w miarę czyste ubrania. Z wahaniem zszedł do salonu. To, co tam zastał, wstrząsnęło nim do granic.

Minato leżał na podłodze, a na jego brzuchu w najlepsze spała Kushina. Na fotelu spała Naruko, a Menma używał brzucha Itachiego jako poduszki. Jiraiya, Kiba i Sasuke znaleźli sobie miejsca pod ścianą. Małżeństwo Uchiha leżało na kanapie, a Nara pod drzwiami. Inoichiego, Ino, Sakurę i Nejiego znalazł w kuchni. Hinata, Kakashi i Gai zniknęli bez śladów.

Chłopak z trudem dobrnął do lodówki i z jeszcze większym trudem zrobił sobie kanapkę. Od wczorajszego obiadu nic nie zjadł i był piekielnie głodny. Przechodząc przez salon ktoś go złapał za nogę. Jiraiya.

-Oi, gaki, w łazience Minato kolekcjonuje aspiryny... bądź tak dobry i przynieś jedną.

-Niczego nie kolekcjonuję...-mruknął Namikaze, zrzucając sobie z głowy czapeczkę z papieru-Nigdy więcej takich imprez. Ale wstyd...

-Przesadzasz...-mruknęła cicho Kushina, próbując sobie znaleźć wygodne miejsce na Minato i lekko go jednocześnie podniecając. Menma znał każdy rodzaj rumieńców ojca i postanowił szybko zadziałać.

-Tylko nie tutaj. Poczekajcie chociaż jak wyjdziemy.

-Co?-zdziwiła się Kushina, ale potem się zarumieniła-Och... Wybacz Minato.

Rozległy się ciche chichoty. Wtedy powrócił Naruto z kanapką w zębach i dwoma opakowaniami aspiryn. Sannin pochwycił je i wycałował.

-Gaki, ratujesz mi życie!

Naruko cicho prychnęła, szczęśliwa, że jednak im, 12-latkom, nie pozwolono się dobrać do alkoholu. Poza tym... od kiedy Jiraiya jest taki miły wobec tego bachora?

-A właśnie, jak tam mój prezent?

Naruko i Kushina poderwał się na to słowo.

-Jaki prezent?!

-Ciekawe. Arigatto.

-Już to mówiłeś.-machnął Jiraiya, wpychając w siebie trzy tabletki i rzucając resztę innym potrzebującym. Naruto pobiegł do pokoju, a Naruko spojrzała poważnie na dziadka.

-Dałeś mu prezent a nam nie?!

-Ej, wy ciągle coś ode mnie wyłudzacie, a on nie. Zasłużył sobie.

-Co!? A niby z jakiej okazji!?

-Słuchaj, Naruko, nie mogę ci dawać prezentów co pięć sekund.

-Jesteś moim dziadkiem!

-I...?-Sannin nie załapał puenty.

-Powinieneś ciągle mi dawać prezenty! To twój obowiązek.

Shikaku parsknął śmiechem i pomógł wstać swojej żonie.

-Poza tym, on sobie na to nie zasłużył! Jest nikim!-warknęła Naruko, tracąc panowanie nad sobą. Jiraiya zmrużył oczy, wiedząc, że Minato nie będzie bronić chłopca na oczach Kushiny.

-Na jakiej postawie tak twierdzisz?-zapytał cicho, a reszta zamilkła-To twój brat.

-Moim bratem jest Menma! Mam rację?

-Ja się nie wtrącam.-mruknął chłopak, starając się pozostać neutralny w tym starciu.

-Jiraiya, nie rozumiem do czego zmierzasz i po co marnowałeś pieniądze na prezent dla... tego czegoś.-wtrąciła się Kushina, wstając z męża i otrzepując się. Sannin również postanowił powstać. Zapowiadał się groźny pojedynek. Naruto wytężył bardziej zmysł słuchu, chcąc usłyszeć najcichszy szept.

-To coś, jakbyś chciała zauważyć, jest twoim dzieckiem.

-Co?! Ty chyba sobie robisz ze mnie żarty, Jiraiya. To coś jest kiepskim żartem. Nie ma chakry, przynosi hańbę i nie jest w stanie nawet się bronić!

-To dziecko! Nie broni się, bo tak go wychowałaś!

-Nie zasługuje na nic więcej! Nie zasługuje nawet na życie!

-Nie masz prawa o tym decydować! Jest człowiekiem! I twoim synem!

-Ja mam tylko jednego syna! Tamten gówniarz to przybłęda!

-Kushina-san, pani trochę przesadza.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Hinatę, która stała zaczerwieniona przy wejściu do kuchni. Sasuke uniósł brew. Zaimponowała mu. Jedyna dziewczyna, którą był w stanie przetrawić, bo nie rzucała mu się na ramiona, nie piszczała, a teraz jeszcze postawiła się Kushinie.

-Naruto jest według mnie zwykłym chłopcem, który nie wymaga wiele. Gdyby chciał, już dawno mógłby uciec, ale został i ci usługuje. Zasłużył na odrobinę szacunku z pani strony.

-Nie mów tak do mojej matki, Hyuga!-warknęła Naruko. Kushina powstrzymała ją gestem dłoni.

-Hinata, nie denerwuj mnie. On powinien się cieszyć, że pozwalam mu tu żyć. Że ma dach nad głową i jedzenie pod nosem. To on powinien mi okazywać szacunek.

-A nie robi tego?-cicho dodał Shikamaru. Yoshino spojrzała na niego, przesyłając ostrzeżenie, ale nic sobie z tego nie zrobił.

-Słucham?

-Czy on kiedykolwiek zaczął się skarżyć? Czy kiedykolwiek powiedział nie albo nie wykonał polecenia? Nie! Zawsze robił to, co mu kazałaś, nawet jeśli później płakał przez całą noc! A tobie ciągle mało! Czego ty od niego oczekujesz?!-resztę sparaliżowało. To pierwszy raz, kiedy spokojny, leniwy Shikamaru krzyczał, trzęsąc się z gniewu-On jest dzieckiem, jakbyś nie zauważyła, nie jest śmieciem! I z pewnością nie zasłużył na pogardę! W parę minut nauczył się grać w szogi! W parę dni sam opanował pisanie i czytanie! Zakładam, że jest w swoim wieku mądrzejszy od ciebie, Naruko!

-Dość, Shikamaru, zamknij się!-warknął Shikaku, kneblując go własną dłonią-Nie potrzebuję teraz wojny domowej z powodu jednego chłopaka. Kushina, Jiraiya, koniec tematu. Yoshino, zbieraj się.

Naruto schował się w swoim pokoju, nie wiedząc, czy ma się rozpłakać, czy zacząć się śmiać. W końcu, aż trzy osoby stanęły po jego stronie! Jego serduszko zadrżało, kiedy o tym myślał. Przełknął resztę kanapki i wrócił do książki... na pięć sekund.

-NARUTO!

Westchnął i zbiegł na dół. Kushina wręczyła mu miotłę a sama ruszyła do kuchni. Nara wciąż jeszcze tu byli, dyskutując zawzięcie z Inoichim. Jiraiya trzymał się na uboczu, doprowadzając się powoli do porządku.

-Itachi, długo jeszcze będziesz z nim flirtować?-zapytał zirytowany Sasuke-Chcę już iść do domu.

-Kto ci broni?

-Mam cię pilnować, zapomniałeś?

-O... Potrzebujesz eskorty...

-Zamilcz, Menma. Jeszcze chwilę, braciszku.

Naruto w ciszy zamiatał podłogę, zastanawiając się, skąd wzięło się tyle śmieci. Reszta usuwała mu się z drogi, wciąż nie otrzęśli się po kłótni na jego temat. Myślał o tym, czy jego ojciec naprawdę go... kocha. Nie powiedział w sumie tego wprost, ale chyba coś do niego czuje, prawda? Na samą myśl o tym zrobiło mu się cieplej.

Wtedy odezwała się Hinata, rujnując całe jego starania.

-Em... Minato-san?

Yondaime podniósł się znad sterty papierów i śmieci, w których był jakiś ważny dokument.

-O co chodzi, Hinata?

-E... Nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć, ale... Oczy Naruto... krwawią...

Blondyn zamarł w połowie ruchu. Czuł, jak wszystkie spojrzenia się na niego kierują. Chłopak szybko starł substancję tylko po to, żeby potwierdzić słuszność słów Hinaty. Przeraził się. Zastanawiał się, co teraz będzie.

-Nie... nie teraz...-jęknął cicho. Wypuścił miotłę z ręki i pobiegł na górę do swojego pokoju. Zatrzasnął drzwi i złapał za chusteczki. Kończyły się, a krwi nie było końca. Nie zdziwił się, kiedy parę osób wparowało do pokoju i odpychało jego ręce, próbujące zasłonić oczy.

Minato, Fugaku i Jiraiya w końcu unieruchomili panikującego blondyna i zmusili go do otwarcia oczu. To co zobaczyli, mocno ich zszokowało.

-To Kekkei Genkai?-zapytał Uchiha.

-Nie mam pojęcia, nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem.-mruknął Jiraiya, studiując dokładnie oczy. Z jego ust wyszedł skowyt wściekłości, gdy powróciły błękitne tęczówki.

-Uruchom go jeszcze raz.-zażądał Fugaku, ale Naruto wreszcie się im wyrwał.

-T-to tak nie działa.

-Bywało tak wcześniej?-zdziwił się Jiraiya, mrugając.

-Tak. Dużo razy.

-Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?-odezwał się Minato. Chłopak przez chwilę milczał.

-Bo nie zwróciłbyś na to uwagi. Nigdy nie zwracasz.

-J-ja...

Wtedy pojawiła się Kushina

-Darujcie sobie z nim i chodźcie na śniadanie. Jak oślepnie to jego sprawa. No chodźcie! Minato, Fugaku! Jiraiya też może, jak będzie się zachowywać.-dodała po chwili i wyszła.

-Nie możemy tego zostawić ot tak, Minato. To nieznane Kekkei Genkai. Trzeba je zbadać.

-On go jeszcze nawet nie obudził w pełni, z tego co widzę. Nie lepiej zaczekać?-stwierdził Jiraiya. Uchiha po chwili skinął głową. Fugaku wyszedł, a za nim Minato. Sannin wahał się przez chwilę.

-Jak coś się zmieni, daj znać mi albo... twojemu ojcu. Wiem, co myślisz, ale on ci pomoże. Znam go aż za dobrze i mogę poręczyć za to życiem, Naruto.

Naruto zagryzł wargę i z powrotem złapał za chusteczki. Manewrował nimi tak długo, aż wreszcie na jego twarzy nie pozostała kropelka krwi. Potem wrócił do swojej książki, starając się uciec od rzeczywistości. Do jego zrujnowanego świata.

Minato i Menma z odetchnięciem skończyli sprzątać. Kushina oponowała przez dłuższy czas, że to działka Naruto, ale zdołali ją przekonać do swoich racji. Prawda była taka, że najstarszy Namikaze nie miał nic przeciwko chłopakowi, ale nie chciał się też do niego przywiązywać, bo wiedział, że jego matka go nie znosi. To po prostu było zbyt niebezpieczne.

Naruko chodziła podminowana, wyzywając Hinatę i Shikamaru od najgorszych. Nie mogła znieść myśli, że ośmielili się stanąć po stronie tego bachora. Czuła, że może stracić przez niego przyjaciół, a nawet rodzinę.

-Szybciej!-krzyknął Yoshitsu do blondyna. Chłopiec przyspieszył do granic możliwości, wykonując 16 okrążenie na torze przeszkód. Dyszał, a pot spływał po nim strumieniami. W końcu nie dał rady i wyciągnął się na ziemi. Lis podszedł do niego.

-O niebo lepiej, niż ostatnim razem. Twoja kondycja jest coraz lepsza. Co z Kekkei Genkai?

Naruto westchnął.

-Nie pokazuje się od kilku dni.

-Nie wypytują cię o niego?

-Czasami.

Yoshitsu pokiwał głową. A raczej pyskiem. Od feralnej kłótni Kushiny minął już ponad tydzień i Naruto nie był taki sam jak wcześniej. W pozytywnym sensie. Cieszył się. To zapowiadało kolejne zmiany i lis miał nadzieję, że dobre.

-No dobra, koniec tego dobrego. Sprawdźmy, czy możesz stworzyć więcej klonów niż ostatnim razem.

Naruto podniósł się niechętnie.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Lis zagwizdał.

-23? 24! Nieźle. To twój limit?

-Em... Chyba nie.

-To jeszcze lepiej. No dobra, skoro mamy już klony, to przekażę ci kolejną sztuczkę! Jeśli coś robisz to zyskujesz doświadczenie, prawda? A tu taki myk: kiedy twój klon coś robi, tez zyskuje doświadczenie! To oznacza, że to, czego nauczą się klony, dowiesz się ty.

-Dobra, do czego zmierzasz?

-Do chodzenia po wodzie!

Naruto zmrużył oczy.

-Ile tym razem wypiłeś?

-Nie zgrywaj macho, tylko szoruj nad rzekę, koncentruj chakrę w stopach i chlup!

Naruto zrezygnował z oporu. Bez optymizmu ruszył w kierunku najbliższej rzeki, co pięć sekund będąc pospieszanym przez niecierpliwego lisa w sandałach. Oczywiście, jak przewidywał, wylądował w wodzie, kiedy tylko postawił stopę na jej powierzchni.

-Źle! Skoncentruj się! Patrz!

Blondyn z otwartymi ustami obserwował, jak lis śmiga po wodzie,a potem tańczy. Spróbował jeszcze raz i nic. Drugi – nic. Dopiero za trzecim udało mu się utrzymać przez dwie sekundy, a potem znowu się zamoczył.

Naruto poderwał się, widząc, że słońce zachodzi. Przesiedział nad rzeką cały dzień! Szybko dopadł do suszących się ubrań i zaczął je na siebie wkładać. Yoshitsu spokojnie jadł jabuszko. Blondyn bał się, że zostanie okrzyczany. W końcu nie pojawił się w domu ani razu, co oznaczało, że nie wypełnił ani krzty swoich obowiązków.

-Nie spiesz się.

-Muszę! Ona...

-Guzik ci zrobi. Uwierz mi, Minato jej na to nie pozwoli.

-Och, doprawdy!? To kto lał mnie miotłą dwa lata temu?! Daj sobie spokój, Yoshitsu-kun. Muszę iść!

Chłopiec ruszył przez las prosto do domu, czując, jak mokre ubranie mocno mu przeszkadza. Było zdecydowanie cięższe. Miał nadzieję, że zostanie za karę wysłany do ogródka. Zajmowanie się kwiatami było przyjemnym zajęciem. Fajnym.

Naruto tak bardzo utonął w swoich marzeniach, że nie zauważył shinobi. Wpadł na niego z takim impetem, że zwaliło obu z nóg. Chłopiec jęknął. Cały świat wirował mu przez chwilę przed oczami. W końcu mógł usiąść bez problemu.

-To ten gówniarz...-mruknął jeden. Było ich trzech. Ci sami, którzy pobili go jakiś rok temu. Naruto przełknął głośno ślinę i spróbował uciec, ale drugi złapał go za kaptur i powalił na ziemię.

-Kogo my tu mamy? Nuri, kojarzysz go?

-Pewnie...-warknął cicho Nuri, wstając z ziemi i otrzepując ubranie. Kopnął blondyna w brzuch tak mocno, że temu na chwilę świat umknął. Naruto zakaszlał, wypluwając krew.

-Zdaje się, że potrzebujesz powtórki z rozrywki, a my nie mamy nic przeciwko małemu treningowi, co chłopaki?

-Pewnie. Jestem pewien, że to będzie zabawne. To co?

-Spierzemy go tak, że matka go nie pozna! Och, zapomniałbym, on nie ma matki!

Zaczęli się śmiać głośno, a Naruto zazgrzytał zębami. Wypełniła go niesamowita wściekłość. Wtedy zauważył, że świat nieco posarzał i wszystko wydawało się być z wody. Spojrzał na najbliższego napastnika z chęcią uderzenia go w najsłabszy możliwy punkt.

'W wieku 6 lat złamał prawą nogę zbiegając ze schodów. Do tej pory to bardzo wrażliwe na ból miejsce.' odezwał się głos w jego głowie. Zamrugał. Bez dłuższego myślenia złapał za kamień i rzucił nim we wskazane miejsce. Shinobi zwinął się z bólu. Reszta rzuciła się na niego ze wściekłością. Ten w ostatniej chwili uniknął ich ataku.

'Chcą cię osaczyć. Sądzą, że nie umiesz walczyć.'

Naruto zanurkował do przodu, unikając ich ataku. Ci zderzyli się ze sobą.

'Nie wiedzą, co się dzieje. Kyotori zwichnął sobie lewą nogę.'

Chłopak, wykorzystując informacje, które przekazywał mu tajemniczy głos, sprał napastników na kwaśne jabłko. Shinobi zwany przez głos Kyotorim zwijał się na ziemi z bólu, plując krwią. Nuri był nieprzytomny, a ostatni, nieznany, kulił się pod drzewem trzymając za brzuch. W jego oczach widać było tylko i wyłącznie paniczny strach.

Naruto odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął biec. Nie patrzył nawet, gdzie zmierza, chciał się tylko stamtąd wynieść jak najszybciej. Nie zważał nawet na to, że wpadł na parę osób i jego sumienie wołało do niego, aby się wrócił i przeprosił za swoje zachowanie. Ale nie potrafił się zatrzymać. Zwolnił dopiero pod wieżą Hokage. Usiadł na zdobionej fontannie i spojrzał na swoje odbicie, które go zszokowało.

Znowu uaktywnił się Kekkei Genkai, ale tym razem bez krwi. Naruto zrozumiał, że ten tajemniczy głos... to jego oczy. Zapragnął go wyłączyć. Nie chciał już nikogo zranić. Jak na rozkaz, światu zostały przywrócone kolory, a kontury przestały falować.

Kiedy wrócił do domu, słońce już dawno schowało się za drzewami. Miał nadzieję, że nie spotka nikogo, ale jego marzenia jak zwykle zostały zignorowane. Kushina wyszła mu naprzeciw, trzymając w dłoni mały plecak. Uśmiechała się złośliwie.

-Wreszcie postanowiłeś tu wrócić, co?

Naruto spuścił głowę. Miał nadzieję, że go nie wyrzuci z domu. Nie miałby gdzie pójść.

-Jak widzisz, znalazłam dla ciebie nowy kątek. W sierocińcu zwolniło się miejsce. Tam trafiają takie śmiecie jak ty. Jestem pewna, że znajdziesz tam wielu przyjaciół.

Naruto cofnął się o krok. Drżał. Za Kushiną, Naruko trzęsła się ze śmiechu. Czerwonowłosa rzuciła mu plecak.

-Rusz się. Już jesteś spóźniony. No? Na co czekasz? Won z mojego podwórka, kundlu!

Przerażony chłopak natychmiast zaczął uciekać. Po raz kolejny tego dnia. Do oczu cisnęły mu się łzy. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak bardzo go nienawidziła. Przecież nic jej nigdy nie zrobił! Nie zasłużył sobie na coś takiego.

Przez pół nocy błądził po wiosce, szukając sierocińca. Nigdy tam nie był i nie wiedział, gdzie on jest. Zmęczony, osunął się pod latarnią i zamknął oczy. Miał dosyć. Czemu Yoshitsu nie mógł się teraz pojawić i go pocieszyć? Dlaczego?

-Co ty tu robisz o tej porze sam?

Blondyn spojrzał na nieznajomego. W świetle latarni zobaczył młodego mężczyznę o kasztanowych włosach i zatroskanych, czarnych oczach. Pod pachą trzymał stos związanych wstążką papierów.

-Och... Naruto?

-P..pan Iruka?

Mężczyzna ukląkł obok niego i nałożył na niego własną kurtkę. Zastanawiał się, co Kushina mogła mu tym razem zrobić. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego dobra i miła kobieta zmieniła się w takiego demona w stosunku do tego dziecka. A najgorsze było to, że Minato jej na to pozwalał.

-Co tu robisz Naruto?

-Ja... Szukam sierocińca. Kushina-san nie powiedziała mi, gdzie on jest.

-Wyrzuciła cię?!

Iruka zazgrzytał zębami. Naruto obserwował z przestrachem dziwne manewry Umino, żeby zaraz potem znaleźć się w jego ramionach. Objął jego kark, żeby nie upaść.

-Co robisz?!

-Muszę odnieść te papiery. A potem pogadam z Czwartym. Nie zostawię cię na ulicy.

-N-nie... musisz...

-Cicho. Nie pozwolę na coś takiego.

Naruto posłusznie zamilkł i schował twarz w bluzie Iruki. Ten szybkim marszem ruszył w kierunku swojego domu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się stało. Kakashi już od dłuższego czasu przypuszczał, że Kushina nie wytrzyma z nim pod jednym dachem, ale to wciąż było szokujące. Wykopać małego chłopca z domu...

Naruto zamrugał oczami, kiedy Iruka zaświecił światło. „Musiałem przysnąć po drodze..." uznał, rozglądając się po małym mieszkanku. Umino zaniósł go do jakiegoś pokoju. Było tam średniej wielkości łóżko, mały stolik z pufą, regał i komoda. Na szerokim parapecie stało bonsai.

-Tu cię zostawię, dobrze? To pokój gościnny, nie jest duży, ale chyba ci wystarczy na razie, hm?

-Jest... piękny...

Iruka uśmiechnął się i położył go na łóżku. Ignorując protesty chłopca, rozebrał go do bokserek i podkoszulki i szczelnie owinął kołdrą.

-Śpij, rano powiem ci, co udało mi się wywalczyć.

-Nie musi pan tego robić...

-Nie mów tak, Naruto. Poza tym, wolałbym, żebyś mówił mi Iruka-kun, hm?

-Dobrze, Iruka-kun.

-Dziękuję. Śpij dobrze.

-Arigatto...

Umino odłożył ubrania Naruto na parapet i wyszedł. Odetchnął parę razy i ruszył do Hokage z niezbyt przyjazną miną. Okazało się, że tym razem wydostał się z biura wcześniej niż zwykle. Postanowił więc złożyć agresywną wizytę w domu Namikaze.

Już miał zapukać, kiedy usłyszał kłótnię. Wyglądało na to, że toczyła się pomiędzy Kushiną i Yondaime. Przyłożył ucho do szczeliny.

-NIE UDAWAJ! NIENAWIDZIŁEŚ GO, TAK JAK MY!

-NIGDY TEGO NIE POWIEDZIAŁEM!

-WSZYSCY WIEMY, ŻE NIE ZASŁUGIWAŁ NA ŻYCIĘ TU! WYŚWIADCZYŁAM NAM WSZYSTKIM PRZYSŁUGĘ!

-I NAWET NIE ZECHCIAŁAŚ MI O TYM POWIEDZIEĆ ZANIM TO ZROBIŁAŚ!? WYRZUCIŁAŚ GO Z DOMU I NAWET MU NIE POWIEDZIAŁAŚ, GDZIE MA IŚĆ! TERAZ PEWNIE BŁĄDZI PO WIOSCE!

-NO TO CO!? NIECH NAWET ZGINIE Z GŁODU, ŻADNA RÓŻNICA! NIKT ZA NIM PŁAKAĆ NIE BĘDZIE!

-KUSHINA! PRZESTAŃ, BO NIE WIERZĘ, ŻE GO NIENAWIDZISZ TYLKO DLA TEGO, ŻE NIE MA CHAKRY!

-ZABIŁ MOJE DZIECKO! ONO POWINNO SIĘ URODZIĆ, NIE TO COŚ!

-TO JEST NASZE DZIECKO!

-WCALE NIE! TO BEZPAŃSKI KUNDEL! ON NIE JEST NASZYM SYNEM!

-NIE MÓW TAK!

-ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! MAM CIEBIE DOŚĆ! BYŁAM PEWNA, ŻE BĘDZIESZ SIĘ CIESZYĆ, ŻE URZĄDZIMY IMPREZĘ, A TY ZACHOWUJESZ SIĘ JAK ROZKAPRYSZONE DZIECKO! NIE WIADOMO, CZEGO NAPRAWDĘ CHCESZ!

-NIGDY TEGO NIE CHCIAŁEM! NIGDY NIE ŻYCZYŁEM NARUTO ŹLE! TYLKO TY ZAWSZE COŚ DO NIEGO MIAŁAŚ! SHIKAMARU MIAŁ RACJĘ! TO TY NIE WIESZ, CZEGO CHCESZ!

-CO!? STAJESZ PO STRONIE TEGO BACHORA?! NIE ZAPOMINAJ, GDZIE JEST TWOJA PRAWDZIWA RODZINA, NAMIKAZE!

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a potem usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Odskoczył w ostatniej chwili. Minato wypadł wściekły z domu jak huragan. Na widok Umino zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

-Iruka, co ty tu robisz o tej porze?!

-Właśnie w tej sprawie przyszedłem!-Umino pokazał wściekle na dom. Minato westchnął.

-Słyszałeś, że niewiele mogę z tym zrobić. Naruto... dotarł do sierocińca?

-Pięć minut temu zgarnąłem go z ulicy i zaniosłem do siebie. Zamierzasz go zostawić w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze bardziej się w sobie zamknie?!

-Iruka... Mam związane ręce. Nie mogę nic zrobić.

-Bo ta kobieta tak ci każe?!

-Bo to moja rodzina.

-A Naruto!?

-On też. Ale... ja nie chcę... stracić wszystkiego. Po prostu nie mogę.

Namikaze spuścił głowę. Z jego oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy. Iruka westchnął. Przesadził. W końcu to nie na nim powinien wyładować całą energię, tylko na Kushinie. Poklepał Yondaime po ramieniu i pociągnął w stronę parku.

-Chodź, spacer ci pomoże. I poważna rozmowa.

Naruto nie mógł spać, więc przez większość czasu ćwiczył włączanie i wyłączanie Kekkei Genkai. Szło mu to coraz lepiej, dowiedział się też, że bonsai na parapecie jest systematycznie i dokładnie pielęgnowane. W końcu jednak zmorzył go sen.

**I ciach!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I ostatni na dziś chapter.**

**Nowy dom**

Iruka właśnie popijał kawę, najwyraźniej mocno się nad czymś zastanawiając. Naruto wszedł do kuchni, trąc oczy. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, kiedy to zobaczył. Chłopiec był wtedy niezaprzeczalnie słodki. Blondyn zajął miejsce obok Umino.

-Jak ci się spało?

-Dobrze. I... co się wczoraj stało?

Iruka westchnął i wypił parę łyków zbawiennego napoju. Potem zaczął bawić się kubkiem, przygryzając wargę.

-Miałem długą dyskusję z twoim ojcem. Kushina skutecznie wiąże mu ręce. Nie ma mowy, żebyś wrócił do... tamtego domu.

Naruto spuścił głowę i zaczął łamać sobie palce.

-A więc... pójdę do sierocińca?

-Nie.

Chłopiec spojrzał ze zdumieniem na mężczyznę. W jego oczach można było wyczytać pytanie: 'czy może być jeszcze gorzej?'. Zaczął drżeć, wyobrażając sobie, jak Naruko, śmiejąc się do łez, wykopuje go za bramy Konohy. Albo jak zostaje zamknięty w więzieniu. Nie chciał tak skończyć. Nie chciał.

-Postanowiłem cię zaadoptować, Naruto.

Blondyn przez chwilę poruszał niemo ustami, nie wiedząc, co ma teraz powiedzieć. To wszystko w końcu stało się tak szybko. Nie miał nawet czasu, żeby o tym dłużej pomyśleć. Żeby to zrozumieć. Ale wtedy dotarła do niego druga wieść. On go chciał. Nikt go do tego nie przymuszał.

-To... prawda?

-Nie, prima aprilis. Oczywiście, że prawda. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby taki wspaniały chłopiec zmarnował się w sierocińcu. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że nie planowałem zostać tak szybko ojcem. Nawet zastępczym.

Naruto patrzył na niego szklistym wzrokiem. „Wspaniały chłopiec?" dziwił się. Potem na jego twarz wpełz szeroki uśmiech. Rzucił się na Irukę i mocno go przytulił.

-Dziękuję!

Umino był zaskoczony tym zachowaniem, ale nie protestował. Jednak blondyn szybko od niego odskoczył, nieco przestraszony.

-Przepraszam! To się nie powtórzy!

Iruka zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc zachowania chłopca. Potem do niego dotarło, że Kushina z pewnością starała się pozbyć z niego jakichkolwiek uczuć. Na samą myśl o tej kobiecie, krew zaczęła mu się gotować. Westchnął i przyciągnął Naruto z powrotem na swoje kolana. Przytulił go, głaszcząc jednocześnie po głowie. Chłopiec nigdy nie czuł uczucia bycia kochanym i kochał to uczucie. Nie zamieniłby go na nic innego.

-Nie zrobiłeś nic złego, Naruto. Nie jestem zły.

Naruto odetchnął z ulgą i odwzajemnił uścisk. Iruka uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Wziąłem dzień wolnego. Po śniadaniu pójdziemy na zakupy, co ty na to?

-Zakupy?

-Yhym. Potrzebujesz ubrań i może paru innych rzeczy, jeśli coś cię interesuje.

-Książki!

Umino uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

-No to mamy cel główny. No dobrze...-przesadził go na drugie krzesło-Pora na śniadanie! Co powiesz na... naleśniki?

-Nigdy ich nie jadłem.

-A co jadłeś?

-Em... kanapki... i ramen. I parę owoców.

Iruka zamrugał. Dieta chłopaka była okropna!

-Koniec z tym! Od teraz jesz najlepsze dla ciebie rzeczy!

Naruto pokiwał potulnie głową, nie rozumiejąc, jakie rzeczy może mieć na myśli Iruka. Ten zniknął w kuchni i po jakimś czasie zaczęły się z niej wydobywać przepyszne zapachy. Zniecierpliwiony Naruto podreptał za swoim nowym ojcem i wdrapał się na blat, żeby obserwować działania Umino.

-O co chodzi? Zaraz skończę.

-Um... Chciałem zobaczyć... jak to robisz... żeby później wiedzieć.

-Och...

Iruka zaczął mu wyjaśniać, jakich składników należy używać i co robić, a Naruto z zapałem słuchał, starając się zapamiętaj każdy szczegół. Kiedy wreszcie śniadanie było gotowe, popędził do jadalni, żeby spałaszować swój talerz. Jeszcze nigdy nie jadł czegoś tak dobrego.

Potem, po paru minutach w łazience i kilku kolejnych na przebraniu się w ciuchy, ruszyli na zakupy. Iruka uparł się, aby trzymał go za rękę, więc naprawdę wyglądali na ojca i syna. Naruto był kłębkiem czystego szczęścia i tego ranka uśmiechał się więcej, niż przez całe swoje dotychczasowe życie. Kiedy dotarli do sklepu z ubraniami, sprzedawcy dziwnie się na nich patrzyli.

Naruto i Iruka spędzili resztę poranka w sklepie, przymieżając to nowe ciuchy. Umino uparł się, że chłopiec powinien wziąć czarną bluzę z kapturem, na których były kocie uszy. Już wydawało się, że tam zamieszkają, kiedy wreszcie zdecydowali się podsumować swoje zakupy. Portfel nauczyciela bardzo ucierpiał, ale Iruka zdążył uciąć Naruto w połowie przepraszania, twierdząc, że jest wart tej ceny.

Obładowani bagażami wrócili do domu. Po poukładaniu zakupów w komodzie w pokoju Naruto, razem postanowili zrobić obiad, którym miał być ryż z warzywami w sosie mięsnym. Chłopiec był bardzo podekscytowany i starał się nie zawalić tego, co robił. Kiedy zanosił talerze do jadalni, jeden z nich wyślizgnął mu się i roztrzaskał na podłodze.

-J-ja...

-Jeszcze raz spróbujesz przeprosić...-zaczął groźnie Iruka, a Naruto zatrząsł się ze strachu. W następnej chwili mężczyzna powalił go na podłogę i zaczął łaskotać po brzuchu. Mieszkanie wypełniło się śmiechem blondyna.

-N...nie! HAAAHAAHA! Prze...hahaha...stań!

Iruka z uśmiechem go zostawił w spokoju i wyciągnął ze schowka zmiotkę i szufelkę. Szybko uprzątnął niebezpieczne odłamki i wrócił do robienia obiadu. Naruto, nie mogąc się uspokoić po „zabawie", rozsiadł się na swoim krześle.

Chłopiec głośno chwalił zdolności kucharskie Iruki, połykając ze smakiem danie. Mężczyzna zarumienił się.

-Ale ty też dzisiaj gotowałeś, Naruto.

-Tylko trochę...-mruknął blondyn i wrócił do swojego talerza. Z trudem powstrzymał się od wylizania go. Jako, że Iruka jeszcze jadł, zaproponował chłopcu sprawdzenie, co ma w plecaku. Naruto uznał to za dobry pomysł.

Pobiegł do swojego pokoju w podskokach i dopadł do zapomnianego plecaka. Otworzył go z rozmachem i wysypało się z niego parę książek. Ucieszył się. W końcu nie skończył wszystkich czytać. Nagle zauważył, że na dnie jest coś jeszcze. Coś... żywego?

Iruka poderwał się, kiedy usłyszał wrzask i głośny płacz. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że Kushina wsadziła do plecaka jakąś pułapkę... Szybko wbiegł do pokoju chłopca. Blondyn kulił się pod ścianą, trzymając zakrwawioną rękę. Ukląkł przy nim i zbadał ranę.

-Co się stało, Naruto?

-W...wąż...

Chłopiec pokazał zdrową ręką na coś czarnego i niezwykle zdenerwowanego po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Wąż pokazał kły, wyraźnie ostrzegając, że mają się do niego nie zbliżać. Iruka zazgrzytał zębami i wykonał szybkie Kage Bunshin. Klon podniósł chłopca.

-Naruto, mój klon zabierze cię do szpitala. Nie bój się, wszystko będzie dobrze.

Blondyn pokiwał głową i klon wyparował z pomieszczenia. Iruka podszedł do czarnego stworzenia i szybkim ruchem złapał go za pysk. Podniósł go, a ten owinął się wokół jego ręki dla własnej wygody.

-Nie marudź. Mnie się to nie podoba bardziej niż tobie.-mruknął Umino. Twardym krokiem wyszedł z mieszkania. W jego głowie kotłowało się tyle myśli i planów zemsty, że nie mógł ich wszystkich zliczyć.

Dom Namikaze wyglądał niesamowicie spokojnie. Iruka nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że drzwi były zamknięte, po prostu otworzył je kopniakiem. Rodzina Czwartego przywitała go w salonie zdumionymi spojrzeniami. Menma pierwszy zauważył węża, zanim wylądował on na stole.

-Co to jest?-zapytała Kushina.

-To, co Naruto znalazł w swoim plecaku. I powód, dla którego jest aktualnie w szpitalu.

-KUSHINA!-wrzasnął Minato, podrywając się. Kobieta spojrzała na niego poważnie.

-Nie wsadziłam mu węża do plecaka! Oszalałeś?!

Menma zatrzymał stworzenie przed ucieczką, upewniając się, że go nie ugryzie. Wtedy dostrzegł dziwne błyski w oczach Naruko. Westchnął, zwracając na siebie ogólną uwagę.

-Ty to zrobiłaś, prawda?-powiedział zimno, patrząc na swoją siostrę.

-Naruko?-Minato spojrzał na nią surowo.

-Chciałam się tylko upewnić, że tu nie wróci...

Iruka odwrócił się do wyjścia.

-Mam nadzieję, że ta sprawa zostanie wyjaśniona... **Czwarty**.-powiedział jeszcze i wyszedł, upewniając się, że drzwi całkowicie wypadną z zawiasów. Swoje kroki skierował w stronę szpitala. W drodze do tego znienawidzonego przez wszystkich ludzi miejsca, starał się uspokoić, aby nadto nie wystraszyć swojego... syna. Pochylił się nad zmęczoną recepcjonistką.

-Szukam Naruto, przyniósł go tu mój klon.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego. Uśmiechnęła się fałszywie.

-Ach tak... Sala nr 143.

-Dziękuję.

Medyk właśnie bandażował mu dłoń. Klon, widząc oryginał, zniknął w kłębie dymu. Iruka usiadł obok chłopca i pogłaskał go po włosach.

-Co z tym ugryzieniem?

-Nic mu nie będzie. Wąż nie był jadowity.

-To dobrze. No, chodź Naruto!

Umino zarzucił sobie zdumionego blondyna na plecy i wyszedł, dziękując uprzednio medykowi za pomoc. Kiedy wydostali się ze szpitala, oboje odetchnęli jednocześnie, co wywołało u nich wybuch śmiechu. Wtedy ktoś się do nich zbliżył.

-Naruto? Ty się śmiejesz?-zapytał skołowany Shikamaru. Iruka uśmiechnął się do Nary.

-Nie jesteś na misji albo na treningu?

-Choji znowu zjadł za dużo i musieliśmy przerwać. Co sensei robi tu z Naruto?

-Aktualnie jestem jego zastępczym ojcem i...

Nara mu przerwał tańcem zwycięstwa. Kiedy skończył, posłał im najbardziej zniewalający uśmiech świata. Wróć, najbardziej zniewalającymi uśmiechami świata dysponował Naruto.

-Jak się cieszę! Wreszcie coś dobrego! Od dawna?

-Od dzisiaj.

-Och... To i tak dobrze.

-Shikamaru! Chodź już!

Nara obejrzał się. Ino machała mu. Westchnął.

-No to pa, Naruto. Do widzenia.

-Do widzenia.

-Pa!

Shikamaru odbiegł od nich. Iruka westchnął i skierował się w stronę parku. Chłopiec starał się czymś zająć, ale wyraźnie nie mógł czegoś zrozumieć.

-Gdzie idziemy?-zapytał w końcu. Umino uśmiechnął się do niego.

-Znam wspaniałe miejsce. Często tam trenuję.

Blondyn uruchomił swoją wyobraźnię, a tymczasem Iruka przeszedł przez park i zaczął przedzierać się przez krzaki. Naruto ocknął się, kiedy jedna z niesfornych gałązek uderzyła go w twarz.

-AU!

Złapał się za nos i schował twarz za karkiem Iruki, łaskocząc go swoim oddechem. Ten, czując że wkrótce nie wytrzyma, przyspieszył i zrzucił chłopca na stos liści. Naruto dopiero po dwóch sekundach zdołał się z nich wygrzebać. Pozbywając się liści z włosów, bluzy i spodni, rozejrzał się uważnie.

Była to mała polanka, ze wszystkich stron otoczona dużymi drzewami. Miejsce miało swój tajemniczy urok. Iruka rozłożył się na trawie i westchnął. Naruto po chwili do niego dołączył.

-To... co będziemy tu robić?

-A co chciałbyś?

-Potrenować!

Umino przez chwilę się na myślał, aż w końcu wyciągnął z sakwy kilkanaście kunai i shurikenów. Naruto spojrzał na nie, oblizując usta. Z Yoshitsu nie ćwiczył z prawdziwą bronią odkąd prawie zabił go shurikenem. Nie chciał sobie nawet wytłumaczyć, że to był wypadek.

-Zrobimy tak. Jak rzucam kunaia, a ty masz go zbić shurikenem.

Iruka był pewien na sto procent, że chłopiec nie trafi ani razu. W końcu nie był w ogóle szkolony. Naruto pokiwał głową, łapiąc (ku zaskoczeniu Umino) za właściwy sprzęt. Mężczyzna wyrzucił w stronę drzewa jeden. Chłopiec chybił o milimetr.

-Ni...nieźle...

Za drugim razem trafił i krzyknął zwycięsko. Przez dłuższy czas tak „trenowali", a Naruto zupełnie zapomniał o nieprzyjemnym wydarzeniu sprzed godziny. Iruka cieszył się, że chłopiec jest szczęśliwy. W końcu właśnie o to mu chodziło. Powinien zapomnieć o piekle w towarzystwie Kushiny i Naruko.

W końcu Naruto upadł na ziemię wyczerpany. Iruka usiadł obok niego i odgarnął mu zbłąkane kosmyki z twarzy. W błękitnych oczach zauważył wesołe błyski.

-Nieźle sobie radzisz.

-Yoshitsu będzie zadowolony...-zaczął Naruto, ale w ostatniej chwili zatkał sobie pięścią usta. Zorientował się, że powiedział za dużo. Umino spojrzał na niego poważnie.

-Kto to jest Yoshitsu? Naruto, odpowiedz mi.

Chłopiec przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, starając się uciec przed natarczywym wzrokiem Iruki. Wyglądało jednak, że nie istnieją bariery zdolne mu to umożliwić.

-On... mnie trenuje.

-Trenuje? Niby na jakiej podstawie?!

Umino nie mógł przełknąć myśli, że ktoś może trenować chłopca bez niczyjej wiedzy. Zanim jednak Naruto odpowiedział, nadeszła niespodziewana pomoc. Ktoś odchrząknął. Oboje spojrzeli na siedzącego na pobliskim kamieniu lisa, który bawił się, o słodka niespodzianką, swoją ukochaną sakiewką.

-Powitał. Jestem Yoshitsu.

Naruto rozłożył się na swoim łóżku, zakopując się pod kołdrą. Iruka i kleptoman ciągle gadali. To było dla chłopca zbyt nudne. Dla uśpienia samego siebie, włączył swój Kekkei Genkai, który ochrzcił nazwą Kirigan. Zmusił oczy do opowiadania mu o lampie i, tak jak przewidywał, po pięciu sekundach spał jak dziecko.

-Naruto! Obudź się!

-E? Co jest? Pali się?

-Jeszcze nie.-mruknął Iruka, przewracając oczami-Posłuchaj, plan jest taki, musisz iść ze mną do Akademii. Nie mogę cię tu zostawić samego.

-Ale...

-Bez ale! Zbieraj się, szybko!

Naruto jęknął i wygrzebał się spod kołdry, w którą zdążył się zaplątać. Dwa razy musiał się ubrać, bo za pierwszy razem zorientował się, że ubrał bokserki na spodnie, a podkoszulkę na założył na odwrót.

Kiedy pojawił się w kuchni, Iruka już pakował śniadanie do pojemnika, przy okazji wypełniając podejrzane dokumenty.

-Naruto! Szybko, spóźnię się!

Wrzucił wszystko do plecaka i złapał chłopca za rękę. Przez połowę drogi pędzili jak opętani, rozpychając tłumy na bok. Gdy dotarli do Akademii, oboje byli zadyszani i wręcz tonęli w morzu potu. Nic dziwnego, że dzieciaki pokładali się ze śmiechu, gdy pojawili się w klasie. Dopiero później zwrócili uwagę na Naruto.

Iruka wytrzasnął (wyczarował?) skądś pufę i ustawił ją w kącie sali. Naruto załapał, że jest ona dla niego, więc się tam rozgościł. Umino przez chwilę starał się złapać oddech, wachlując się dziennikiem. Uczniowie uznali, że lekcja się przesunie, więc wrócili do swoich ulubionych zajęć. Gadania i leniuchowania.

-Naruto.-zaczął z trudem Iruka, podając mu kajecik i długopis-Bez sensu jest, żebyś tak siedział i nic nie robił. Co powiesz na to, żeby mi pomóc?

-To znaczy, Aniki?

-Chodzi o to...-zastopował-...aniki?

Chłopiec się zmieszał trochę, czerwieniąc się na twarzy.

-No bo... nie wyobrażam sobie ciebie jako Tou-san...

-Racja. Popieram w całej rozciągłości. Ykhym! Chodzi o to, że chciałbym, abyś napisał raport z każdej lekcji. Chodzi mi głównie o zachowania uczniów. Nie jestem w stanie zauważyć wszystkich żartownisiów i twoja pomoc z pewnością ułatwi mi zadanie.

Naruto pokiwał głową.

-Jej! Mój pierwszy raport z misji!

Iruka uśmiechnął się lekko i poklepał go po głowie. Nie miał serca mu powiedzieć, że bez zaliczenia Akademii ma marne szanse na zostanie shinobim, a co za tym idzie, pisaniem raportów z misji. Odwrócił się na pięcie i stanął przy swoim biurku. Widząc, że uczniowie mają go głęboko... w nosie, trzasnął dziennikiem o blat mebla.

Huk rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu i dzieciaki, na oko 7,8 letnie podskoczyły, a potem, z prędkością światła, zwróciły się w stronę nauczyciela. Naruto stwierdził, że Iruka wygląda teraz strasznie. Na twarzy nie miał nawet ani jednego dobrusznego piega.

-Koniec zabawy. Czas na lekcję. Myśleliście, że skoro się spóźniłem, to nauka przepadnie? Niedoczekanie wasze!

Blondyn przez chwilę słuchał tego, co mówi Iruka, ale potem przypomniał sobie o swoim zadaniu. Skoncentrował swoją uwagę na całej klasie. Zadanie ułatwiało mu to, że przed każdym dzieciakiem stała tabliczka z imieniem i nazwiskiem.

Szybko zanotował fakt, że niejaki Gyouki pogrzebał sobie palcem w nosie, a potem z zafascynowaniem obserwował to, co wydłubał, zamiast słuchać aniki. Potem poleciała notka o podstołowej wojnie na kulki z papieru. Kątem oka przyłapał dziewczynę na malowaniu ust szminką. Trochę go to zdziwiło, bo przecież shinobi nie powinni się malować! (jeszcze nie poznał Kankurou...). Fukagi podjadał chipsy, a Nakami stroiła głupie miny, kiedy Umino nie patrzył.

Pod koniec lekcji cała notka nie zajmowała całej strony i była to nieskładna zbieranina zdań, ale Naruto był dumny ze swojej pracy. Był pewien, że Iruka go pochwali i pogratuluje mu za tak dobrą spostrzegawczość. W końcu przyłapał tyle osób na tylu rzeczach!

Kiedy dzieciaki staranowały się nawzajem, wybiegając z sali, Iruka podszedł do Naruto i luknął na jego notkę. Na chwilę zamknął oczy, powstrzymując się od śmiechu i chłopiec stracił całą swoją pewność siebie.

-Naruto. Chcesz usłyszeć wersję surowego nauczyciela lub senseia czy dobrego opiekuna?

Blondyn przez chwilę kiwał się na swojej pufie. W sumie, Yoshitsu nigdy mu nie pobłażał. Był szczery do bólu. Naruto raz mu się odpłacił, mówiąc mu, że wygląda jak mokry pies i tak pachnie. Było to tuż po sporej ulewie.

-Surowego.

-Dobry wybór. W drugim wypadku niewiele byś się nauczył. Otóż... to nie ma nic wspólnego z raportem. Brakuje dokładniejszych danych. Przy tej... jak to określiłeś, bitwie, nie ma nazwisk ani bardziej ogólnych namiarów na sprawców. W dodatku, informacje są nieczytelne w tym bajzelu. Powinieneś wypracować jakiś system ich oddzielania. W dodatku, powinieneś też zaznaczać, co jest faktem, a co jedynie obserwacją, która nie miała szczególnego znaczenia na przebieg, aktualnie, lekcji. Jedyna informacja, która mi się przyda, to ta o Nakami.

Naruto czuł, że do oczu cisną mu się łzy. Starał się je powstrzymać, w końcu to tylko rady i pouczenia. Nie został ukarany. Ale mimo to, czuł, że zawiódł Irukę. Umino, przewidując to, co może się stać, poklepał chłopca po ramieniu i oddał mu kajecik. Uśmiechnął się.

-Jestem pewien, że za drugim razem będzie lepiej. W końcu, trening czyni mistrza, mam rację?

-HAI! Następny będzie o wiele lepszy!

-I tak trzymać!

Wtedy rozległ się dzwonek i Naruto, mimowolnie, podskoczył. Iruka zachichotał i wrócił za biurko, w ostatniej chwili przypominając sobie, że nie ma dziennika nowej klasy i nie odniósł swojego. Musiał więc wysłać klona z tym zadaniem.

Naruto przestudiował nowe tabliczki, zauważając z ulgą, że ta klasa jest mniej liczna. Przygotował czystą stronę i długopis. Oblizał się. Tym razem zrobi taki raport, że nie będzie nawet dowodu na to, iż ostatni był jego!

Po sprawdzeniu listy obecności, Iruka zabierał się już do lekcji, kiedy rączka dziewczynki o imieniu Yakina podniosła się.

-Tak?

-A ten chłopiec?

Naruto oderwał wzrok od mażącego po ścianie chłopaka (nie zapominając, aby o tym zanotować) i skierował go na dziewczynkę. Iruka po raz kolejny tego dnia uśmiechnął się. Cieszył się, że ktoś zwrócił na niego uwagę.

-To jest Naruto. Będzie mi towarzyszyć w Akademii.

-Dlaczego Naruto-kun nie uczy się z nami?

Umino zagryzł wargę, ale Naruto musi się w końcu o tym dowiedzieć.

-On... Nie uczęszcza do Akademii, co oznacza, że otwiera się przed nim wiele innych dróg nie związanych z byciem shinobi, ale nie zaszkodzi mu trochę doświadczenia, na wypadek, gdyby chciał zostać nauczycielem.

Czuł na sobie pytający wzrok chłopca, ale go zignorował. Inny chłopiec, Ouri, podniósł rękę, domagając się uwagi nauczyciela.

-Ile on ma lat?

-On ma imię, Ouri.

-Ile Naruto-kun ma lat?

-Naruto?

Blondynek ocknął się i spojrzał na wyczekującą klasę.

-7... Mam 7 lat.

-Och...

Parę uczniów na siebie spojrzało. Naruto ocenił ich na jakieś 9-10 lat, więc rozumiał, że może ich dziwić jego wiek. Iruka zaklaskał w dłonie.

-Dobrze, dobrze. To nie jest lekcja o Naruto, więc jeśli nie macie więcej konkretnych pytań, zaczynajmy!

-Ja mam jeszcze jedno.-powstał najbardziej zanudzony chłopak w klasie. Iruka często się zastanawiał, czy nie jest on spokrewniony z klanem Nara. Miał na imię Shashara.

-Dobrze, tylko szybko.

-Co on będzie robił?

-Dałem mu pewne zadanie, którego treści nie musicie znać. Dobrze, czas na naukę!

Rozległy się odgłosy niezadowolenia, ale Umino je zignorował. Zaczął wypisywać na tablicy ważne zagadnienia, a Naruto wrócił do swojej pracy. Postanowił punktować swoje spostrzeżenia, pisząc dużymi literami przed każdym F lub O (od faktu i obserwacji) w nawiasie. Od razu zauważył, że o wiele ładniej to wygląda.

Tym razem miał więcej pracy. W połowie lekcji Yakina i jej koleżanka, Karina, poszarpały się za włosy o szczotkę do włosów. Durea, chłopak, który mazał po ścianach, postanowił przenieść swoje arcydzieła na ławkę, czego nie omieszkał zanotować Naruto. Po paru rzutach papierowymi tworami, kawałkami zbłąkanej kredy, cyrklem i bójkach, nastąpiły bardziej żywiołowe wydarzenia. Otóż, Ouri został okradziony ze swojego piórnika, który wylądował niepostrzeżenie w koszu. Chłopiec był tym bardzo przerażony i starał się go odnaleźć na własną rękę, czym skierował na siebie uwagę Iruki. Nie chciał się ośmieszyć przed klasą i Umino postanowił, że wstawi mu uwagę po lekcjach (co oznaczało po zapoznaniu notkami Naruto, jeśli będą czytelne lub jeśli w ogóle zauważył, o co chodzi). Potem Durea postanowił pobawić się w strzelca wyborowego i z dwóch ołówków i gumki zrobił miniaturową procę. Następnie wycelował w biedną Yukinę, a trafił... w Irukę. Ten, pewien, że to zemsta Ouriego, wydarł się na całą klasę, zadając im masę zadań. Na koniec, Naruto, zirytowany do granic, dodał pogrubionymi literami, że Shashara się na niego bezczelnie gapił przez całą lekcję.

Iruka odetchnął, gdy uczniowie opuścili klasę i mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. Ty razem raport Naruo zajął aż trzy kartki. Umino był mile zaskoczony nową techniką. Kiedy ten czytał notki blondyna, ten wyciągnął piórnik z kosza i podszedł do Iruki.

-Aniki, zaniosę temu chłopakowi piórnik, dobrze?

-Tylko się nie spóźnij na lekcję. I nie zgub się!

Naruto pokiwał głową i wybiegł z sali, próbując namieżyć grupkę hiperaktywnych dzieciaków albo tego irytującego Shasharę. Niestety, tłum uczniów był zbyt gęsty, aby mógł tego dokonać. Po krótkim namyśle, zaczął się przez nich przedzierać. W końcu, pewien, że się całkowicie zgubił, odnalazł światło w tunelu z przydługim szalikiem na szyi.

-KONOHAMARU!

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Naruto przepchnął się do niego, boleśnie odczuwajac skutek nadepnięcia na własną stopę.

-Co tu robisz?

-Znasz... Ouriego? Czy jakoś tak?

-Tego ciamajdę? Pewnie, a co?

-To jego piórnik...

Sarutobi westchnął i odebrał go od Naruto. Potem, ku przerażeniu blondyna, zaczął się drzeć, wołając Ouriego. Pozostali uczniowie patrzyli na niego ze złością. W końcu, zakłócał „spokój" na przerwie. Blondynowi ulżyło, kiedy poszukiwany chłopak się pokazał i, mamrocząc podziękowania, odszedł.

-Fiu... To idiota.

-Em... Gdzie ma lekcję Iruka-kun?

-Ja mam z nim teraz lekcję. Chodź.

Konohamaru złapał go za rękę i zaczął ciągnąć w stronę jednej z klas. Kiedy odnaleźli się przed jej drzwiami, Naruto zajrzał i z ulgą zauważył siedzącego za biurkiem Irukę. Wślizgnął się do środka i podreptał do niego.

-Już myślałem, że się zgubiłeś. Oddałeś mu piórnik?

Naruto pokiwał głową.

-Więc... To jest o wiele lepsze od ostatniego, ale wciąż daleko do perfekcji. Za mało szczegółów, a kiedy odnosisz się do kogoś w raporcie, nazywasz go po imieniu, a nie „aniki" albo „bachor". Poza tym informacje są przydatne. Tylko tak dalej.

Blondyn pokiwał głową ponownie, złapał za kajecik i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Rozmasowywał sobie nadgarstek, który trochę go piekł po szybkim pisaniu. Kiedy pojawiła się klasa, trochę go zemdliło, bo ilość uczniów była ogromna!

Naruto odetchnął z ulgą. Leżał już w swoim kochanym łóżku po pysznej kolacji i odprężającej kąpieli. Cała prawa ręka promieniowała ogniem piekielnym, a palce spuchły. Szybkie notki, wytężanie wzroku i umysłu, ciągłe skupienie. Ciężka praca. Patrząc się na bonsai, zastanawiał się, co mógłby zrobić, aby ułatwić sobie zadanie. I wtedy na to wpadł.

**I na dziś to tyle. Chcę uprzedzić, że mam aktualnie jeszcze bardziej okrojony dostęp do internetu, więc czas między aktualizacjami może być długi. Czekam na komentarze! I oceny. I krytykę. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buuuu! Koniec Naruto Shippuden... chlip chlip. Tyle wspomnień...**

**No dobrze. Czas na kolejne chaptery tego dziwnego ficka.**

**Shinjitsu i konflikt w Akademii**

Iruce chciało się śmiać, kiedy pałeczki wypadały Naruto z trzęsącej się i nieco spuchniętej dłoni. Pod koniec wczorajszych lekcji raport był naprawdę dobry. Chłopak miał smykałkę do pisania.

-No dobrze, skoro nie jesteś głodny, to czas iść do Akademii!-klasnął w dłonie, a Naruto spojrzał na niego morderczym wzrokiem. Umino nie mógł się powstrzymać i wybuchł śmiechem. Blondyn odczekał, aż skończy i postanowił się o coś zapytać.

-Aniki?

-Tak, Naruto?

-Czemu nie zostanę shinobi?

Iruka zasępił się. Czuł, że chłopak w końcu poruszy tą kwestię i bał się tego. Przez chwilę milczał, zawzięcie rzując swoją wargę, ale uporczywość w spojrzeniu blondyna nie zmalała ani na miniaturową jotę.

-Naruto... chodzi o to, że nie ukończyłeś Akademii i nie pozyskałeś odpowiedniej wiedzy do zdania egzaminu na genina.

-Ale... Przecież mogę zdać ten egzamin, prawda?

-Za zgodą Hokage.

Naruto spuścił głowę. Teraz już wiedział, że bycie shinobi może sobie odpuścić.

-Czyli... te wszystkie treningi i... kontrola chakry i czytanie historii i nauka...

-Naruto. Żadna wiedza nie jest ciężarem. Posłuchaj... Zrobimy tak. Kiedy będę robić sprawdziany klasom, ty będziesz je pisał z nimi. Jeśli dobrze sobie poradzisz, spróbuję przekonać Czwartego, aby dopuścił cię do egzaminu, co ty na to?

-Naprawdę?! Obiecujesz?!-podskoczył blondyn. Wręcz promieniował szczęściem.

-Postaram się.

-Dziękuję!

Naruto przytulił się do niego, a Iruka uśmiechnął się smutno. Rozumiał, że chłopiec czuje bardzo dobrze niesprawiedliwość, jaka na niego spadła. Odepchnięcie od rodziny, pozbawienie możliwości spełnienia marzeń... zrujnowanie dzieciństwa.

-Hejka.

Oboje podskoczyli i spojrzeli na intruza, który siedział na stole.

-Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale mogę wyciągnąć Naruto na mały trening poranny?

-Zabieram go do Akademii...

-Wiem, widziałem. Odstawię go po treningu, przyrzekam.

Iruka namyślił się. Chłopiec nie miał pojęcia, co powinien wybrać. Z jednej strony chciał sprawdzić swój pomysł, z drugiej nie chciał pominąć ani jednego treningu z Yoshitsu. W końcu Umino najwyraźniej podjął decyzję.

-Dobrze, ale nie później niż do południa.

-Umowa stoi! No, ubieraj się, Naruto, bo w piżamie ciężko się ćwiczy!

Blondyn podreptał do swojego pokoju. Nie mógł wybrać, ale koniec końców zdecydował się na czarne spodenki z czerwonymi pasami po bokach, czarny podkoszulek, rękawice bez palców i opaskę, którą zawiązał sobie na czole. Yoshitsu zlustrował go i wyraził swoją opinię skinieniem głowy... pyska! Pardon.

Po kilkunastu minutach dotarli na polanę Iruki. Naruto upierał się, że tu mu się trenuje najlepiej, a lisowi nie chciało się sprzeczać. Chłopiec, przewidując szorstki trening, natychmiast zaczął rozgrzewkę. Yoshitsu w tym czasie usiadł pod najbliższym drzewem, przeciągając się.

-To co robimy?-zapytał Naruto, gdy skończył.

-A więc, dzisiaj mały sprawdzian. Pokażesz mi maks swoich możliwości w kategoriach: taijutsu, ninjutsu, rzucania do celu, biegania po drzewach i po wodzie, a na koniec urządzimy sobie mały sparing.

-Ekstra! Zaczynamy?

Lis uśmiechnął się, widząc, że podniecenie powoli przejmuje władzę nad blondynem. Pomimo że do zamieszkania z Iruką minęło względnie mało czasu, on już zmienił się nie do poznania. To nie był ten smutny, rozdarty i posłuszny niewolnik, ale w miarę normalny, hiperaktywny i, co najważniejsze, zdolny chłopak. Yoshitsu cieszył się, że Umino teraz sprawuje nad nim pieczę. To bardzo dobra zmiana.

Zaczęli od taijutsu. Na początku lis rzucał w Naruto kamieniami, a ten miał je niszczyć lub odbijać za pomocą nóg, a potem rąk. Yoshitsu do tej pory nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak bardzo wytrzymały był blondyn. Nie zmęczył się, ale „senseiowi" skończyła się amunicja, więc chłopiec przeszedł do okładania drzewa. Lis zlitował się nad biedną roślinką, kiedy pojawiły się pierwsze oznaki zagrożenia z powodu zwalenia się celu pięści i stóp na nich obu.

Potem było ninjutsu. Naruto po raz kolejny udowodnił, że nie ma problemów z Kage Bunshin, ale Yoshitsu kazał mu teraz stworzyć normalne klony, z czym blondyn zawsze miał problem. To poszło mu już gorzej, bo połowa była tak „chora", że znikła, zanim można się było im przyjrzeć dokładnie.

-Wciąż musisz nad nimi potrenować.

-Ale po co mi zwykłe klony?

-Czasami nie potrzebujesz klonów do walki, ale do czegoś innego i wtedy używanie Kage Bunshin jest zwykłą stratą chakry.

Następnie przyszła kolej na kunaie, shurikeny i biedne tarcze. Naruto miał spory problem z trafieniem w kilka celów jednocześnie, ale jak na 7-latka radził sobie nieźle. Yoshitsu bardzo się zdenerwował (mało powiedziane), kiedy jeden ze zbłąkanych shurikenów przeleciał milimetry od niego. Naruto rzecz jasna udawał, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

Bieganie po drzewach i wodzie nie sprawiała chłopcu większych kłopotów. Bez problemu przeskakiwał z jednego miejsca na drugie, nie wracając na „suchy ląd". Zaliczył wpadkę, kiedy mucha wleciała mu do ust. Tak się zdekoncentrował, że prawie utonął w wodzie do kolan. Yoshitsu dostał potwierdzenie, że ten Naruto jest zdolny do cudów, nawet tych niebezpiecznych.

-To co? Czas na sparing! Zero jutsu, tylko nasze taijutsu! Raz...

Ogień w oczach.

-Dwa...

Zaciśnięcie pięści.

-Trzy...

Pozycja.

-ATAK!

Lis rzucił się na niego, wywijając niesamowite akrobacje w powietrzu. Już po pięciu sekundach przestało mieć znaczenie to, czy jest mały. Naruto musiał przejśc do defensywy. Yoshitsu zauważył, że styl walki chłopca przypomina nieco kocie ruchy. Unik, unik, atak, odskok, wyskok, atak, unik. Lis z chęcią by na to popatrzył, ale niestety, był celem tego stylu i musiał zająć się sparingiem. Oczywiście, po paru minutach ciągłego ścierania się, znudził się i kopniakiem powalił go na ziemię. Z ust Naruto wydobył się skowyt niedowierzania.

-Nieźle. Ale daleko do perfekcji.

Blondyn podniósł się do siadu i spojrzał na swojego senseia.

-To co teraz?

-Podsumowanie. 1. Twoje taijutsu jest dobre. Jak na twój wiek nawet bardzo dobre. 2. Nad ninjutsu musisz popracować trochę więcej. Zwłaszcza nad kontrolą chakry. 3. Rzucanie. Na wszystkie lisy, patrz gdzie rzucasz te kunaie! To nie polega na tym, żeby wyrzucić wszystko dookoła siebie i zgadywać, czy się trafiło, czy nie.

Naruto odwrócił wzrok. Denerwowało go to, że Yoshitsu był taki pamiętliwy. W końcu to tylko jeden, mały, zbłąkany shuriken! I to tylko drugi raz!

-4. W wypadku koncentrowania chakry przy bieganiu po różnych... ciałach, że tak powiem, jest prawie idealnie, ale skoncentruj się, nawet, jeśli jakiś owad zechce zostać zjedzonym. No i... tyle. Ach, jeszcze jedno!

-Co takiego?

-Kiedyś obiecałem ci, że dam ci prezent.

Yoshitsu zaczął grzebać w najbliższym krzaku. Naruto podniósł się. W jego oczach błąkało się niedowierzanie. Kolejna osoba chciała dać mu prezent! Zadrżał z niecierpliwości.

-Gdzie to diabelstwo... Byłem pewien, że tu je... Ach! Jest!

Lis pokazał mu pięknie zdobioną pochwę z kataną. Naruto odebrał prezent drżącymi rękami i niepewnie wyciągnął ostrze.

-Piękne...

-Tak, wiem. Widzisz ten napis?

Pokazał pazurem na znaki na ostrzu.

-To znaczy: „Można mieć najwspanialszą broń świata, a najostrzejsza jest prawda."

Naruto zamachał kataną. Była długa, ale cieńsza i o wiele lżejsza niż normalne (parę razy trzymał w rękach broń Menmy, kiedy sprzątał jego pokój). Chłopiec spojrzał na lisa.

-Czyje to słowa?

-Nie uwierzysz, kiedy ci powiem, ale Pierwszego Hokage. Nie znajdziesz tego w podręcznikach, ale to on dał lisom to ostrze w ramach pokoju. Potem trochę to naruszyliśmy, kiedy kilku moich przodków zwinęło parę rzeczy jego brata, ale to inna historia...

-To ostrze Pierwszego?

-Nie do końca. On sam go nie używał. Po prostu to taki znak pokoju. Już na samym początku powstało założenie, że katanę otrzyma pierwszy Lisi Mędrzec.

-Lisi Mędrzec? Jestem Mędrcem?

-Oczywiście, że jeszcze nie. Ale pierwszym, który podpisał z nami pakt, więc sprawa jest oczywista. W końcu któryś z nas go sprzeda, a woleliśmy nie ryzykować.

-Ja...-w oczach Naruto zaszkliły się łzy. Schował katanę z powrotem do pochwy i wyciągnął ją w stronę Yoshitsu. Ten spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

-Co ty robisz?

-Ja... Nie mogę go wziąć. Nie jestem na coś takiego gotowy. Jeszcze jestem w sumie nikim. Nie zasługuję na taki prezent.

Lis skoczył i zdzielił go po głowie. Naruto jęknął i cofnął się parę kroków, wolną ręką masując sobie obolałe miejsce.

-Za co!?

-Za bezmyślną krytykę własnej osoby, ignorowanie decyzji całego lisiego społeczeństwa i czysty debilizm. Czy ty myślisz, że dałbym ci go, gdybyś na niego nie zasługiwał? Poza tym... To, że chciałeś go oddać, pokazuje, że na niego zasługujesz bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Naruto spuścił głowę. Niepewnie przyciągnął do siebie katanę. Lis uśmiechnął się szeroko i wziął się pod boki.

-No dobrze. Skoro ustaliśmy wszystkie ważne sprawy... Aha! Jeszcze jedno. To ostrze nazywa się Shinjitsu [prawda].

Chłopiec zamrugał. Nie wiedział, że broni nadaje się jakieś szczególne imiona.

-Chodźmy, musisz wziąć prysznic, bo wyglądasz jak zmoknięta kura.

Naruto zorientował się, że jeszcze nie tak dawno wpadł do wody. Westchnął i posłusznie podreptał za lisem, upewniając się, że nie zgubi swojego prezentu. Chociaż na zewnątrz wyglądał na chłopaka po ciężkich przejściach, to wewnątrz wręcz fruwał z radości.

W mieszkaniu wziął szybki prysznic i przebrał się. Katanę schował bardzo dokładnie (pod łóżkiem), a potem wybiegł, kierując się w stronę Akademii. Wiedział, że czas „dostarczenia" go już minął i szykuje się awantura. I nie zdziwił się. Trafił na przerwę i Iruka bardzo go wypytywał, dlaczego się spóźnił.

Na szczęście, chwilę później wparowało wojsko wroga (uczniowie) i Umino musiał przerwać tyradę, aby ich czegoś nauczyć. Naruto usiadł na przygotowanej dla niego pufie i zaczął swoją pracę. W połowie przypomniał sobie o swoim planie i uruchomił Kirigana.

Dzięki oczom, przebadał każdego ucznia po kolei, zapisując nawet czas. Zastosował tym razem nową technikę i wypisywał... sumienie każdego. Dowiedział się, że Yukina (tak, to ta sama klasa) przez połowę lekcji przesyłała liściki ze swoją przyjaciółką z drugiego końca sali, Kariope. Shashara przespał 15 minut, a Ouri zajmował się rysowaniem w swoim brudnopisie. Okazało się też, że klasowy malarz, Durea, postanowił walnąć koledze z ławki tatuaż na ramię.

Z trudem powstrzymywał się, aby nie wypytywać Ducha (bo tak nazywał głos, ewentualnie Kiri) o ich prywatne sprawy, ale uznał, że to byłoby lekkie przegięcie. Pod koniec lekcji 12 kartek kajeciku było już wypełnionych. Nie wydarzyło się już nic ciekawego więc odłożył po prostu długopis i przeciągnął się. Wtedy odczuł wadę szybkich notatek... znowu.

-Wreszcie...-mruknął Iruka, kiedy hiperaktywne dzieciaki (poza Shasharo) opuściły salę. Poczłapał do kajeciku i nieco wytrzeszczył oczy-Aż tyle?! Matko...

Naruto uśmiechnął się złośliwie i ustąpił miejsca Iruce. Zaczął chodzić, przeciągając się. Siedząc na pufie całkiem zesztywniał. Przy okazji zerknął na harmonogram Umino. Przekonał się, że została już tylko jedna lekcja. Ucieszył się, bo chciał już się pochwalić prezentem od lisa.

W końcu Iruka oderwał wzrok od notatek i starł sobie pot z czoła. Spojrzał na Naruto z uśmiechem.

-Niesamowite. Jak dowiedziałeś się połowy z tych rzeczy?

-Tajemnica zawodowa.-mruknął Naruto. Potem zaczął się po prostu śmiać.

-Tak, masz rację. Muszę później pożyczyć ten kajecik i wypełnić dziennik kilkoma uwagami.

Naruto jęknął, kiedy rozległ się dzwonek na lekcję. Zajął z powrotem swoje miejsce i przygotował się na nawał informacji, jakie będzie musiał zanotować. Czuł, że dzisiaj nie ruszy już ręką. Wtedy pewnie Iruka go nakarmi... Drgnął na samą myśl o tym i wyrzucił to ze swojej głowy.

-Niesamowite...-zachwycał się Umino, oglądając katanę z każdej strony. Był już wieczór. Naruto zdołał zachować swój sekret i prześwietlić każdego ucznia i każdemu bez wyjątków zrobić rachunek sumienia. Iruka nawet zażartował, że zatrudni go na stałe.

-Yoshitsu powiedział, że mnie nauczy nim walczyć.

-Tylko się nim nie zatnij, co?

-No wiesz, co, aniki?!

Iruka zachichotał i poklepał go po plecach.

-Dobrze, już dobrze. Wskakuj pod prysznic, a ja zabiorę się za kolację.

Naruto szybko opuścił swój pokój, a Iruka upewnił się, że katana wylądowała w stworzonej przed kilkoma minutami kryjówce w komodzie. Uznał, że jednak łóżko, a raczej przestrzeń pod nim, nie jest najlepsza w tej kategorii.

Zgodnie z przeiwdywaniami blondyna, nie mógł utrzymać pałeczek w palcach i Iruka, ku zgrozie Naruto, nakarmił go z uśmiechem. Kiedy w końcu przełknął to upokorzenie, zmył się szybko do pokoju, aby poczytać jeszcze trochę książki. Z przerażniem dowiedział się, że Naruko to imię z książki Jiraiyi. Trochę go to zabolało, ale przetrwał. Poza tym, znalazł na parapecie idealne miejsce do czytania. Iruka zrobił mu tam miękkie posłanie, na którym mógł leżeć oraz zamontował lampę tuż nad nim.

Następnego dnia miała być mała zmiana. Otóż, dwie lekcje Iruka miał przeprowadzić na zewnątrz, co oznaczało, że miekką pufę zastąpiła trawa. Ale to nie był koniec niespodzianek. Yondaime wpadł na genialny pomysł i wysłał drużynę geninów do pomocy w Akademii (ku jej niezadowoleniu, ku niezadowoleniu ich senseia, ku niezadowoleniu Naruto). Och, miał tylko nadzieję, że na tym skończy się jego pech i to nie będzie nikt mu znany.

Byli właśnie w połowie lekcji i Naruto powoli kończył kolejny punkt, kiedy...

-YO!

Iruka chyba pobił rekord, podskakując ze strachu, kiedy tuż za nim pojawił się znikąd shinobi. Potem pobił rekord uderzeń dziennikiem nauczycielskim w czyjąś głowę w ciągu pięciu sekund. Intruz z jękiem cofnął się, unosząc ręce w geście poddania się. Naruto intuicyjnie wyłączył Kirigana, mając nadzieję, że nikt go nie przyłapał. Pluł właśnie na swoje przeklęte szczęście.

Otóż, za słaniającym się Kakashim (bo któżby to mógł być?), stała święta trójca. Naruko otwarcie się śmiała z nieszczęścia senseia, Sasuke lekko się uśmiechał, a Sakura zignorowała wydarzenie i gapiła się na swojego ukochanego. Naruto zastanawiał się czasami, jak ta drużyna mogła funkcjonować, ale po pewnym czasie zrozumiał, że chyba jednak woli nie wiedzieć.

-CO TO MIAŁO ZNACZYĆ, HATAKE?!-wrzasnął Iruka, słysząc, jak klasa chichocze. Kakashi spuścił głowę, jak zraniony szczeniaczek.

-Hokage przysłał nas tu z arcyważną misją...

-W SKRÓCIE!

-Mamy pomóc.

Iruka rozpoczął operację: wydech-wdech. Kiedy uznał, że się uspokoił już wystarczająco, spojrzał ponownie na drużynę 7. Krytycznym okiem obejrzał geninów, a następnie skierował wzrok na ich senseia.

-Niby w czym? Mam już wystarczającą pomoc, nie potrzebuję was.

Naruto zacząłby się śmiać i tańczyć taniec triumfu, gdyby nie to, że wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na niego. Oczy Naruko prawie wyszły na zewnątrz. Kakashi podrapał się po głowie.

-A więc to prawda, że go adoptowałeś?

-Masz z tym jakiś problem?!-zawarczał Iruka. Hatake po raz kolejny pokazał, że nie zamierza wywoływać wojny.

-Nie, nie! Tylko tak stwierdzam.

Naruto nie mógł się powstrzymać i zanotował w swoim kajeciku dość okrutną uwagę. Sasuke westchnął i usiadł na najbliższej ławce. Nagle Iruka pstryknął palcami. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie do drużyny 7, a jej członkowie jak jeden mąż głośno przełknęli ślinę.

-Wspaniale. Jestem pewien, że trzech geninów i jeden jonin znajdą sposób na wyczyszczenie Akademii na błysk.

-CO!?-wrzasnęła Naruko.

-Wolne żarty...-mruknął Sasuke.

-Ale... ale...-zaczęła niepewnie Sakura.

-Ech?!-niedowierzał Kakashi.

-Słyszeliście! DO ROBOTY!

Drużyna 7 natychmiast popędziła do Akademii, czując, że denerwowanie Iruki to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej chcą. Z ust Naruto zaczął się wydobywać niekontrolowany chichot, ale Umino nie chciał go uciszać. W ogóle uznał, że robienie teraz lekcji to ostatnia rzecz jaką chce, więc dał uczniom piłkę i pozwolił robić, co chcą.

Naruto wolnym krokiem zmierzał w stronę poznanej niedawno części szkoły – bufetu. Był środek lekcji i nie musiał się martwić, że się zgubi w tłumie. Iruka już uprzedził kucharki, że apetyt chłopca ląduje na jego koszt. W połowie korytarza zastał niebywałe przedstawienie.

Sakura, Naruko i Sasuke stali na trzech drabinach, myjąc okna, a Kakashi siedział pod ścianą i czytał jedną z książek Jiraiyi. Naruto przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie pójść inną drogą, ale uznał, że to bezcelowe.

Kiedy zobaczyła, kto się zbliża, chciała zeskoczyć z drabiny i go zabić z zimną krwią. Naruko dostała pierwsze i najgorsze lanie od ojca, surowy szlaban i długie kazanie. I to wszystko wina tego bachora! Nie mogła sobie jednak pozwolić na coś takiego w obecności Kakashiego. Z pewnością by ją powstrzymał.

Kakashi zerknął na nadchodzącego dzieciaka. Zatrzasnął swoją książkę i złapał go za rękę, kiedy ten go mijał. Naruto spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i nutką strachu.

-Co ty robisz? Puść mnie!

Naruko zaczęła z nadzieją oglądać tą scenę. Sasuke i Sakura również oderwali się od pracy. Kakashi zmienił pozycję z leżenia na klęk.

-Wyluzuj. Chcę ci tylko zadać parę pytań. I propozycji.

-Po prostu mnie puść. Chcesz porozmawiać, Kakashi-san, idź do Iruki-kun.

-E?! W życiu!-zaprotestował z przerażeniem-Znowu oberwę po głowie.

-To po co go straszyłeś?

-Urusai, bachorze! Uważaj do kogo mówisz!

Naruto spojrzał na nią wzrokiem, który zmroził nawet Sasuke. Ale pozostawił to bez komentarza. Kakashi jednak nie zamierzał.

-Naruko, potrafię sobie poradzić sam. Poza tym, nie obraził mnie i ma całkowitą rację. Naruto, na czym polega twoja pomoc?

Chłopiec wyszarpał dłoń z uścisku Kakashiego.

-Nie pańska sprawa!

Wtedy odwrócił się na pięcie i biegiem ruszył w stronę klasy, mając nadzieję, że dotrze tam szybko. „Może powinienem był zapytać wprost?" zastanawiał się Hatake.

Iruka przerwał w połowie słowa, kiedy Naruto wpadł do klasy roztrzęsiony. Zaszył się w swoim kącie. Umino, zaniepokojony, dokończył lekcję, dokładnie go obserwując. Blondyn nie zapisał ani słowa w swoim kajeciku. Gdy czas nauki dobiegł końca, podszedł do niego.

-Nic nie napisałem... przepraszam.

-Naruto, co się stało?

-N-nic...

-Nie kłam. Powiedz prawdę.

Chłopiec przez chwilę się opierał. Potem jednak pozwolił, żeby prawda z niego wypłynęła. Opowiedział o dziwnych pytaniach Kakashiego i zaczepce Naruko. Poczuł się znacznie lepiej, kiedy wszystko wyjawił. Uśmiechnął się smutno do Iruki. Ten stworzył klona. Robił to dość często ostatnio.

-Naruto, idź z moim klonem do domu. Odpocznij, poczytaj.

-Dobrze, aniki.

Iruka pogłaskał go po głowie i przytulił mocno. Patrzył, jak znikają za drzwiami, a potem westchnął. Rozgrzał swoje palce i kilkakrotnie uderzył pięścią o dłoń, sprawdzając, czy jest jeszcze w formie. A potem ruszył na poszukiwania.

**Przepraszam za błędy. Mam nadzieję, że poziom nie upadł (i mam nadzieję, że skończę tego ficka).**


	6. Chapter 6

**I ostatni chapter na dzisiaj! Życzę miłego czytania.**

**Jest tu taki chaos, że nie mam pomysłu na tytuł**

Odnalazł ich przy toaletach. Kakashi, zgodnie z wersją Naruto, czytał książkę, podczas gdy pozostała trójka harowała. Kiedy Hatake zobaczył Irukę, natychmiast zabrał się do pracy. Ten jednak to zignorował i stanął nad nimi. W tej chwili można go było porównać do okrutnego Boga Śmierci, który zamierza zebrać zaległe żniwo.

-Koniec waszej misji.

-Co?-wydobyło się z ust całej czwórki.

-Powiedziałem koniec. Wynoście się z terenu Akademii. Macie pięć minut.

-Ale...

-WYNOŚCIE SIĘ!

Upewnił się, że zmyli się w odpowiednim zakresie czasu i nie było ich już w okolicach budynku. Odetchnął. Zasygnalizował jeszcze, że ma ważną sprawę do załatwienia i też wybył. Jego wizyty u Hokage też stawały się powoli rutyną.

Nie zdziwił się, kiedy zastał już tam drużynę 7. Zignorował oczywiście strażników, którzy nawet nie zamierzali go powstrzymać. Był po prostu zbyt wściekły. I zbyt niebezpieczny. Kakashi przełknął głośno ślinę, kiedy go zobaczył.

-Iruka? Co tu robisz?-zdziwił się Minato.

-Przyszedłem zdać raport z misji drużyny 7.

Miny geninów zbladły, ale z Kakashim nie było wiadomo, bo nosił maskę. Yondaime skinął głową, przeczuwając, dlaczego Iruka jest teraz w stanie 'Zabić Rozerwać Utopić Poszatkować'. Umino stanął tuż obok Hatake.

-A więc, zacznijmy od braku skuteczności. Zero postępów. Brak pracy ze strony Hatake i kompletne ignorowanie obowiązków. Przestraszenie paru uczniów i kompletnie niepotrzebne doprowadzenie Naruto do stanu czystego przerażenia.

-Momencik, chciałem mu zadać parę pytań, nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak zareagował!

Iruka spojrzał na Kakashiego.

-Może dlatego, że jesteś kompletnym imbecylem!? Nawet nad swoimi uczniami nie potrafisz zapanować.

-Hej! Nie miał szacunku do senseia, musiałam zareagować!-wtrąciła się Naruko. Minato zacisnął powieki, błagając, aby to był tylko zły sen.

-A co, wasz sensei jest na tyle nieporadny, że nie potrafi o siebie zadbać? Poza tym, kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, Naruto był o wiele bardziej wychowany niż ty, Naruko.

Dziewczyna spurpurowiała ze złości.

-Dosyć. Iruka, dziekuję, możesz już iść. Kakashi, ty i twoja drużyna zostaniecie.

Zastał Naruto w jego pokoju. Siedział na parapecie i czytał jedną ze swoich książek. Postanowił zostawić go na jakiś czas w spokoju. Sam miał spory mętlik w głowie, którego wręcz nie potrafił ogarnąć. Masując swoje skronie zwalił się na łóżko.

Ktoś go pukał w czoło. Irytujące uczucie. Spróbował pozbyć się natręta, ale ten przeniósł swój uparty paluch na jego policzek. Jęknął. Z niechęcią uchylił powieki, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć zmartwioną twarz Naruto.

-Aniki? Śpisz?

-Już nie...-mruknął Umino, podnosząc się z miękkiego materaca-Coś się stało?

-Em... Chciałem zrobić kolację i...

-CO?! Naruto!

Szybko popędził do kuchni, ale nie znalazł śladów katastrofy. Odetchnął. Wtedy pojawił się Naruto.

-...trochę przypaliłem...-dokończył z rumieńcami na policzkach. Iruka odetchnął.

-Naruto, jesteś jeszcze za mały. Nie powinieneś zajmować się kuchnią bez opiekuna.

-Prze...

-CICHO! Nie przepraszaj. Pokaż, co zmalowałeś.

W kuchni zastał smakowity zapach. Na stole leżały dwa talerze. Na obu była kulka ryżu, trochę groszku, jakieś ciasteczko i sos. Iruka zbadał wszystko i zauważył, że właśnie ciasteczko spełniało warunek przypalonego.

-Sam to zrobiłeś? Jak?

-Książka kucharska.

-Och... Jestem pod wrażeniem. Sprawdźmy, jak smakuje, dobrze?

Naruto pokiwał głową i usiadł na swoim miejscu. Iruka pierwszy wziął kęs. W środku ciasteczka zastał kawałki ryby. Musiał przyznać, że było dobre.

-Mniam. Ryż mogłeś przytrzymać troszkę dłużej, ale groszek i sos są idealne.

-Dziękuję.

Potem w ciszy spałaszowali posiłek. Wtedy Iruka zorientował się, że jest już północ. Przespał cały dzień! Poczuł się winny. Nic dziwnego, że Naruto zabrał się za robienie kolacji. Musiał być bardzo głodny.

-Mogłeś mnie obudzić wcześniej...

-Nie chciałem. Wyglądałeś na zmęczonego.

-Dziękuję, Naruto. Ale teraz powinieneś iść już spać. Jutro nie musisz iść ze mną do Akademii.

Chłopiec pokiwał głową i powlókł się do swojego pokoju, ziewając od czasu do czasu. Iruka zabrał talerze i, zmywając je, intensywnie myślał o przyszłości chłopca. Nie wyglądała na razie zbyt kolorowo. Zławszcza zachowanie Naruko go niepokoiło. Naruto nie powinien się oddalać od swojej rodziny, ale wydawało się, że to jest w w tym wypadku nieuniknione.

Rankiem, blondyn zauważył, że Iruki nie ma już w domu. Na lodówce zostawił mu liścik, że jest w Akademii. Zostawił mu też śniadanie, które znajdzie w garnku na kuchence. Chłopiec westchnął. Zapowiadał się nudny dzień. W końcu, nie będzie miał co robić, bo Yoshitsu wybył na parę dni z Konohy, gdyż Pakkun złapał jego trop.

Przeszedł do swojego pokoju i wyciągnął Shinjitsu. Obejrzał ostrze dokładnie, a potem stanął na środku. Wyobraził sobie, że przed nim stoi przeciwnik. Zadał pierwszy cios. Drugi. Obrót i cięcie. „Walczył" tak przez jakieś dwie godziny, aż się zmęczył i katana zaczęła mu ciążyć w rękach. Wtedy rozłożył się na łóżku i, dysząc, aktywował Kirigana. Spojrzał na ostrze i zażądał od Kiri historii o nim.

'Zanim powstała Konoha i inne wioski, w jednej z maleńskich miasteczek mieszkał kowal. Nazywał się on Senju Furashi. Był wujkiem Hashiramy, ale nie utrzymywał z nim jakichkolwiek kontaktów. Klan wręcz odrzucił go, iż jako jeden z pierwszych zaczął głosić, że wojna z Uchiha nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego. Miał on żonę i nie pragnął niczego więcej niż zdrowego dziecka.'

Naruto wygodnie się ułożył na łóżku. Brzmiało to jak jedna z bajek, które opowiadała Kushina Naruko. Chłopiec często wtedy podsłuchiwał, wyłapując bardziej ciekawych kawałków.

'Po pewnym czasie kobieta urodziła syna, ale nie był on dzieckiem Furashiego. Ten, pewien, że żona przed nim coś ukrywa, postanowił dowiedzieć się prawdy. Odebrał jej malca i groził, że go zabije, jeśli nie powie mu tego, co nie jest jednym z jej kłamstewek. Gdy wyjawiła mu, że to nie jego syn, ten w nieokiełznanym gniewie zabił ją. Później długo płakał nad jej ciałem, żałując swoich czynów i błagał bogów, aby zwrócili mu żonę. Tak się jednak nie stało.

Nazwał swojego syna Shinjitsu i odszedł z miasteczka. Podróżował po świecie, wychowując dziecko na prawą osobę. W międzyczasie parał się kowalstwem. Wykonywał ozdoby, biżuterię i narzędzia. Kiedy Shinjitsu miał 17 lat, powiedział do ojca, że chce zaprowadzić pokój między klanami i zakończyć wieczną wojnę. Zginął rok później z ręki bandytów.

Furashi nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Błąkał się bez celu, głosząc swoje słowa i prosząc o zakończenie tego szaleństwa, ale nikt go nie słuchał. Wściekły, że tego świata nie obchodzi nic poza krwią i walką, wynajął od jednego z kowali kuźnię. Postanowił przelać całą swoją frustrację w jeden przedmiot. Przez prawie rok niestrudzenie kuł klingę.

W międzyczasie zaniepokojony długim brakiem dostępu do własnej kuźni kowal, zaalarmował Hashiramę o tym. Ten, pewien, że to jakiś natręt, chciał go wystraszyć i wypędzić. Zaskoczył go fakt, że zamiast tego, intruz naskoczył na niego z kataną w dłoni i wojennym okrzykiem. Walka nie trwała długo. Furashi, wycieńczony prawie w ogóle nie przerywaną pracą, szybko dał się śmiertelnie zranić.

Kiedy konał, Hashirama go rozpoznał. Furashi oddał mu katanę, mówiąc, że nazwał ją Shinjitsu, od imienia swojego syna. Jakiś czas później powstała Konoha i konflikt z Uchiha uznano za zakończony. Hashirama wyrył na ostrzu słowa, które miały symbolizować prawdziwą naturę potęgi, a potem oddał go jako symbol pokoju z rodem lisów.'

Naruto jeszcze przez chwilę leżał, rozmyślając o nieszczęsnym losie Furushiego i jego syna. Potem zorientował się, że jest już pierwsza po południu, a jego brzuch głośno domaga się kolejnej dawki jedzenia. Nie wiedział, co mógłby zrobić, więc postanowił użyć swoich oszczędności (Iruka dawał mu małe kieszonkowe), aby zjeść coś poza domem.

Zanim jednak to zrobił, wziął szybki prysznic i przebrał się w swoje ulubione ciuchy (spodenki, podkoszulek, rękawiczki bez palców). Potem wybiegł z domu, uprzednio go zamykając i pobiegł w stronę Akademii. W połowie drogi ktoś pacnął go w ramię. Powoli się odwrócił na pięcie, żeby zobaczyć srebrnowłosego shinobi.

-Yo!-przywitał się Kakashi.

-Czego chcesz?-zapytał podejrzliwie Naruto, cofając się. Hatake podrapał się po głowie.

-Nie ma potrzeby, żeby być tak agresywnym. Chciałem cię przeprosić i zaproponować obiad. Zgaduję, że jesteś głodny.

Naruto spojrzał na niego spodełba. Iruka wyczulił go na takie rzeczy już jakiś czas temu, ale brzuch i żołądek postanowili go zdradzić. Zarumienił się.

-Niby dlaczego miałbym gdzieś z tobą pójść?

-Naruto, jestem shinobim tej wioski, podwładnym Hokage i senseiem drużyny 7. Na cały swój honor przyrzekam, że nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Chcę tylko się zrekompensować.

Chłopiec zastanawiał się. Z jednej strony mu nie ufał, ale z drugiej był głodny. W dodatku, najwyraźniej nie będzie musiał płacić. To była bardzo kusząca propozycja. Naruto miał wrażenie, że za tym stoi coś więcej, ale jego żołądek podjął decyzję.

-No dobrze... ale ty płacisz!

Kakashi zachichotał.

-Jasna sprawa! Tędy, pokażę ci fajną knajpkę!

Naruto w milczeniu podążył za wesołym joninem, przygotowując się na każde możliwe wydarzenie. Nawet na próbę gwałtu. Teraz, gdy się całkiem wyciszył, z łatwością usłyszał szepty.

-To ten bachor...

-Słyszałem, że Kushina-san go zabiła!

-Skurwiel mocno się trzyma. Po co Konosze coś takiego? To nawet nie jest cywilem!

-Na pewno Kyubi maczał w tym palce!

Chłopiec słyszał już wiele oskarżeń, że to on jest Kyubim. Wszystko to było bzdurą, ale nie wiele mógł na to poradzić. Przypuszczał, że te plotki zostały rozpuszczone przez Kushinę, która chciała odwrócić uwagę wściekłych Konoszaninów od Naruko i Menmy. I dobrze jej to wyszło.

Na szczęście w końcu dotarli do odpowiedniego miejsca. Kiedy usiedli, podszedł do nich pulchny mężczyzna, który przedstawił się chłopcu jako Ichiraku, właściciel knajpy. Naruto jadł tylko ramen z proszku, więc nie znał się na tych wszystkich rodzajach. Zamówił trzy miski o różnych smakach.

-Wiesz... Chciałem się wtedy ciebie zapytać o Irukę.

-A po co ci on?-zdziwił się blondyn. Nawet maska nie mogła zakryć gigantycznego rumieńca.

-No wiesz... podoba mi się... i...

-Jesteś gejem?

Kakashi zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej. Szukał rozwiązania, ale najwyraźniej nie mógł znaleźć żadnego i w akcie poddania się, pokiwał twierdząco głową. Naruto westchnął i skoncentrował się na pierwszej misce ramenu. Smakowała rybą.

-No to masz problem...-mruknął blondyn-...bo Iruka nienawidzi homo.

-Och... Ale ty...

-Ja tam nie widzę problemu.

-A więc... nie ma szans?-Kakashi spuścił głowę, zasmucony tym faktem. Naruto zsiorbał resztkę pierwszego ramenu i wziął się za drugi. Ten miał masę warzyw.

-Jest. Ale bardzo mała. Jak będziesz zbyt natarczywy to ci przywali i tyle.

-Proszę, powiedz mi!

Blondyn podrapał się po głowie. W końcu spojrzał na Hatake.

-Dasz mi jeden dzień. Spróbuję coś wymyślić.

-Zgoda! Dziękuję!-przytulił mocno Naruto, a ten jęknął. Miał dopiero 7 lat, a już musiał zgrywać swatkę. Potem dokończył spokojnie ramen (ostatni wyglądał jak owsianka) i pożegnał się z Kakashim. Ten, zgodnie z umową, zapłacił za posiłek.

Najedzony Naruto po raz kolejny tego dnia starał się dotrzeć do Akademii. Czuł jednak, że i tym razem mu się to nie uda. I szybko zyskał potwierdzenie dla swoich czarnych myśli. Czterech chłopaków z jednej z klas z Akademii zastąpiło mu drogę. Mieli nieciekawe miny.

-Stój no, gnojku. To ty na nas kablujesz! Już my cię tego oduczymy!

Zaszarżował na niego z pięścią. Naruto zrobił zgrabny unik i uderzył chłopaka w brzuch. Wykonał szybki piruet i doskoczył do zaskoczonej trójki. Kilkoma kopniakami posłał ich na ziemię. Otrzepał się.

-Nie mam na to czasu. Wracajcie na lekcję.-mruknął Naruto i już miał ruszyć, kiedy usłyszał, jak jeden z napastników się do niego zbliża.

-Pożałujesz! ARRRGHHH!

Blondyn odskoczył w ostatniej chwili i, wykonując salto do tyłu, kopnął chłopaka w szczękę. Ten z krzykiem zwinął się i upadł. Z jego nosa płynęła strużka krwi.

-Naprawdę muszę was pobić, żebyście zrozumieli, że nie mam na to czasu?-zapytał Naruto wypranym z emocji głosem, którego nauczył go Yoshitsu. To jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które opanował naprawdę do perfekcji.

-Gnojek!

-Kabel!

-Łajza!

Naruto westchnął, wykonując szereg uników. Po sparingach z lisem, walka z trzema nie-geninami była... cholernie nużąca. Po paru zgrabnych manewrach, dwóch wyeliminowało się swoimi pięściami, a trzeci oberwał w splot słoneczny. Cała czwórka leżała teraz na ziemi i cicho kwiczała, rzucając jeszcze cichsze wyzwiska.

-Nie róbcie tego więcej.-powiedział Naruto i ruszył w swoją stronę.

Kakashi wycofał się. Chciał zareagować już kiedy go osaczyli, ale instykt podpowiedział mu, żeby zaczekał. To, co zobaczył, zaważyło na całym jego rozumowaniu. Nieszkolony chłopiec bez chakry pokazał umiejętności taijutsu na poziomie chunina. Coś mu to śmierdziało. I to mocno. Natychmiast ruszył w stronę wieży Hokage.

Iruka podniósł wzrok znad biurka i spojrzał na wchodzącego do klasy Naruto. Lekcja dopiero się zaczęła. Najwyraźniej trwał ważny sprawdzian. Chłopiec podbiegł do Umino.

-Co tu robisz, Naruto? Powinieneś odpoczywać.

-Nudziło mi się.

-Ech... Nie mam dla ciebie nic tu do roboty.

-A mogę napisać ich egzamin? Obiecałeś!

Iruka westchnął i wygrzebał zbłąkany egzemplarz zapisanego papieru.

-Masz szczęście, że jeden uczeń nie pojawił się dzisiaj.

Naruto złapał za papier i ukradł Iruce długopis z ręki. Szybko pobiegł na wolne miejsce i się na nim rozsiadł. Musiał stwierdzić, że pytania wcale nie były takie trudne, chociaż z byciem shinobim nie miały wiele wspólnego.

Wieczorem Naruto grał w szogi ze swoim klonem, podczas gdy Iruka zajmował się szkolną pracą papierkową. Chłopiec mu współczuł, bo pewnie cały czas czytał to samo. Co chwilę też jęczał, wyklinając trudy zawodu nauczyciela. Kiedy ten nie patrzył na niego, Naruto szybko użył Kirigana, chcąc wywiązać się z umowy z Kakashim. Potem zadowolony poszedł spać, pozostawiając nieświadomego niczego Irukę z jego papierami.

Naruto opierał się o umywalkę, starając się uspokoić. Przed chwilą Iruka dostał napadu szału i zaczął wrzeszczeć na klasę, więc blondyn się zmył, mając nadzieję, że nie stanie się jedną z ofiar. Zaczął też dostrzegać, że jego opiekun ma dwie strony. Miłą, opiekuńczą i łagodną oraz groźną i wściekłą. Usłyszał, że ktoś wchodzi do toalety. Zobaczył Shasharę.

-Co tu robisz?-zdziwił się blondyn. Ten podszedł do niego. Nosił skórzaną kurtkę, luźne spodnie i, z jakiegoś nieznanego Naruto powodu, aż dwa paski. Jego włosy sięgały pasa, a z jednej strony tuż przy twarzy był długi, cienki warkocz, zakończony sznurkiem z trzema białymi piórami. Był brunetem. W jego szmaragdowych oczach można było wychwycić nieodstępującą go na krok nudę.

-Też uciekłem. Iruka-san jest niebezpieczny w takim stanie. Jesteś Naruto, prawda?

-A ty Shashara?

Oboje skinęli głową jednocześnie.

-Za pół roku egzamin na genina...

Naruto zamrugał.

-Ale... masz przecież 9 lat!

-I co? Lekcje są nudne, sprawdziany są nudne, nic ciekawego. A ty? Będziesz go zdawać, czy poczekasz?

Blondyn nerwowo cofnął się o krok. „Do czego on zmierza?" zastanawiał się gorączkowo.

-O... czym ty mówisz? Przecież ja...

-Nie zostaniesz shinobim? Nie wiem, jaka jest prawdziwa wersja i mało mnie obchodzi, ale daj sobie spokój z tym kitem. Przynajmniej w mojej obecności.

-To nie jest kit!-zaprotestował blondyn, starając się, by to zdanie zabrzmiało jak najbardziej przekonująco. Jeśli ktoś odkryje jego tajemnicę, nie będzie kolorowo. Shashara prychnął, przewracając oczami.

-Jesteś strasznie dziecinny czasami. Widziałem twoje oczy. I bójkę z dzieciakami. Nie nabierzesz mnie, Naruto.

-Moje... oczy?

Naruto poczuł, że cała jego pewność siebie całkowicie zastrajkowała, spakowała swoje manatki i poleciała na wakacje do Meksyku. Przy okazji jeszcze mu pomachała, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru maczać opuszków palców w tym bagnie. Chłopiec przełknął głośno ślinę, nerwowo zastanawiając się nad następnym krokiem. Nie bardzo wiedział, jak powinien teraz postąpić. Czy się dalej wypierać, czy jednak poddać się? Shashara go uprzedził.

-Wyluzuj, nikomu nie powiem.-stwierdził, przy okazji ziewając szeroko-Po prostu powiedz, co z tym egzaminem, hm?

-Ja... Naprawdę nikomu nie powiesz?

-Pewnie, że nie. Chyba nie sądzisz, że nie zauważyłem twoich wysiłków. Iruka-san też o tym nie wie, co?

Chłopiec zaprzeczył kręceniem głowy. Starał się nie patrzeć na Shasharę, tak bardzo przypominał mu domyślnego Shikamaru. Bał się, że wszystko, co było bardzo ważne dla niego, może teraz wypłynąć. Czuł się jak otwarta księga, z której brunet czytał bez problemu.

-Tak myślałem.

-Jak się dowiedziałeś?

Shashara parsknął śmiechem.

-Jak patrzyłeś na Ouriego.

-Och...-zmieszał się Naruto, zdając sobie sprawę ze swojej głupoty. Wtedy, Ouri robił z siebie idiotę na forum klasy i chłopiec, pewien, że wszyscy oglądają wygłupy tamtego, podniósł wzrok, aby się lepiej przyjrzeć. To był czysty, taktyczny błąd. Teraz to wiedział.

-Odpowiesz wreszcie na moje pytanie?

-Nie mogę. Nie będę shinobi bez zgody Yondaime...-Naruto drgnął, wspominając swojego ojca. Był pewien, że Kushina już o to zadbała, aby nigdy nie mógł się zbliżyć nawet o krok do tytułu shinobi. Już dawno się z tym pogodził.

Nagle Shashara klepnął go w ramię. Naruto podskoczył i ocknął się, wracając do okrutnego, prawdziwego świata.

-No... na jego miejscu bym się zgodził. Pogadaj z nim o tym.

-Shashara-kun... ty nic nie rozumiesz...

Ten nagle spoważniał, co bardzo dziwnie wyglądało w oczach blondyna. Brunet stracił wszystkie cechy swojej leniwości, a jego rysy lekko się wyostrzyły. W oczach pojawiły się ciemne błyski, oznaczające najwyraźniej mocne sprzeciwy duchowe.

-Rozumiem więcej, niż myślisz, Naruto. Co ci szkodzi? Przecież wiem, że chcesz zostać shinobi.

-No... tak.

-Każdy shinobi może wykonać rozkaz i zabić pierwszą osobę z rzędu. Dobry shinobi dwa razy się zastanowi, zanim wykona bezmyślnie rozkaz, bo wie, że rozsądek i uczucia zawsze stoją na pierwszym miejscu.

-Czemu mi to mówisz?-zdziwił się Naruto, nie rozumiejąc puenty. Shashara westchnął, po raz pierwszy okazując duże zniecierpliwienie.

-Chodzi o to, żeby nigdy nie robić bezmyślnie tego, co ci każą. Ktoś ci powiedział, że nie zostaniesz , zgoda. Ale kto ci powiedział, że nie masz prawa próbować. A nóż i widelec się uda?

-A co ma z tym nóż i widelec?

-Pomiń nóż i widelec. Skup się na: uda się. Po prostu się nie poddawaj.

-Ale...-zawahał się Naruto-...Yondaime...

-Każda wioska chce mieć dobrych shinobi.-położył blondynowi dłoń na ramieniu-Wiem, że ty taki będziesz. Hokage to mądry facet, jeden z tych, którzy myślą dwa razy. Ale nie więcej. Rób jak chcesz, ale chciałbym cie zobaczyć na teście genina. Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie ciebie roznoszącego gazety...

Naruto skrzywił się, wyobrażając sobie, jak biega w czapce, z torbą zarzuconą na ramieniu i biega po całej wiosce, rzucając ludziom pod dom gazety. Od razu pojawiła się Naruko, która śmiała się w niebogłosy oraz uśmiechnięta Kushina, która jest szczęśliwa, że nie przynosi rodzinie więcej hańby, bo do niej nie należy. Chłopiec chciał należeć do tej rodziny, pokazać matce, że jednak coś potrafi. Może Shashara miał rację?

A właśnie... Naruto zamrugał, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, brunet już wyszedł z łazienki, zostawiając blondyna samego ze swoimi myślami. Ten podrapał się po głowie, zastanawiając się nad słowami Shashary. Może faktycznie powinien spróbować?

Nie wrócił już na lekcje. Wysłał Iruce klona, że poszedł do domu odpocząć. Kiedy ten zniknął, odpowiedź dotarła do oryginału. Umino nie miał nic przeciwko. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że ma zamiar kogoś sprać, a nie chciał, żeby padło przypadkowo na Naruto. Chłopiec odetchnął z ulgą, ciesząc się, że wybrał powrót do domu.

Był właśnie pogrążony w bardzo emocjonującym momencie fabuły książki. Co chwilę oblizywał usta, zastanawiając się, co będzie dalej. Podskoczył, kiedy coś zastukało w szybę. Wróćmy, ktoś. Kakashi uśmiechał się przez maskę. Naruto zaklął niemo. Zupełnie zapomniał o Hatake, ale na szczęście trochę jeszcze pamiętał. Otworzył okno i wpuścił intruza do środka. Srebrnowłosy sensei przeciągnął się i bezczelnie rozsiadł się na łóżku.

-A więc? Jak idą postępy? Będzie szansa?

Naruto zmrużył oczy. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, zabrał się za perfekcyjne układanie zakładki. Starał się ją ułożyć jak najlepiej i najrówniej, mając cichą nadzieję, że to zirytuje Kakashiego, ale ten ani drgnął. W końcu blondyn westchnął i odłożył książkę.

-Najpierw mi udowodnij, że naprawdę kochasz Irukę.

Hatake zmieszał się. Nie chciał niczego wyjawiać blondynowi, ale to była jego ostatnia nadzieja. Jiraiya i Minato zdezerterowali, twierdząc, że nie mają doświadczenia w związkach z mężczyznami, ale Sannin obiecał, że jeśli się czegoś dowie to go o tym powiadomi. Nic jednak nie wskazywało na szybki przypływ informacji.

-Iruka... Jest moim przyjacielem od lat. A ja... Nigdy w sumie mnie nie pociągały kobiety i... Naprawdę mi na nim zależy. To się zaczęło jakiś rok temu, kiedy uratowałem go podczas jednej z misji. Niosłem go wtedy w rękach i... kiedy patrzyłem w te onyksowe oczy, czułem, że naprawdę nie jestem sam. Iruka zawsze był skory do pomocy, zawsze się uśmiecha i jest miły.

Naruto skrzywił się, doskonale wiedząc, do czego Iruka jest zdolny w gniewie. Postanowił się jednak nie wtrącać do historii Kakashiego.

-Przebywanie w jego towarzystwie stało się koniecznością. Jeśli nie widziałem go przez kilka dni... dostawałem szału. Potrafiłem wtedy spartolić wszystko, nawet przypalić wodę. Ale kiedy wreszcie mogłem się do niego zbliżyć... Czułem się tak, jakbym wszedł do nieba na chwilę. Uwielbiam na niego patrzeć i obserwować jego twarz. Jest taki piękny... Naruto... proszę, pomóż!

Chłopiec westchnął, „fachowo" drapiąc się po brodzie. Starał się unikać wzroku Kakashiego, ale w końcu nie było to możliwie. Spojrzał mu głęboko w tęczówki. Poprawka. W tęczówkę. Przy okazji zastanawiał się, co on najlepszego wyprawia. Raz, chce zrobić z Iruki geja. Dwa, bawi się w swatkę. To było nienormalne.

-No dobra... Specjalistą nie jestem, ale mogę stwierdzić, że jesteś zakochany po ode mnie oczekujesz? Bo jeśli myślisz, że pójdę do aniki i powiem mu, że go kochasz, to się grubo mylisz.

Kakashi uklękł przy nim i złożył ręce w błagalnym geście.

-Proszę... po prostu pomóż...

Naruto westchnął i oparł się o chłodną szybę. Nie wiedział, czy dobrze robi. W końcu, to był współudział. Jeśli Hatake oberwie, on też. Jednakże... nie mógł pozwolić, żeby serce Kakashiego zostało złamane. Po prostu nie potrafił tego zostawić ot tak.

-No dobrze... Zacznijmy od tego, że nie wystartujesz do niego z: jestem gejem i cię kocham. Proponuję zacząć od podarunków.

Kakashi usiadł obok niego na parapecie, a jego uszy i oko łapczywie chłonęło informacje. Nerwowo drżał, oczekując na wszystko, co może mu się przydać.

-Iruka uwielbia kwiaty. Zwłaszcza białe róże. Tylko nie przynoś ich mu!

-E? To co mam zrobić?

-On jest zagorzałym przeciwnikiem niszczenia natury. Nie wiem co masz zrobić, ja ci tylko mówię, co on lubi i czego nie lubi. Ze słodyczy preferuje gorzką czekoladę, a poza nią nie je ich zbytnio. Nienawidzi mocno słodkich rzeczy, więc takie sobie odpuść od razu. Woli jeść rzeczy, które nie są bardzo wyrafinowane, ale dobre w smaku. Kocha słodkie zwierzęta i raz lub dwa w miesiącu idzie pomagać w schronisku Inuzuki. Muzyka powinna być łagodna, ale nie nudna. Zwykle nie czyta książek, więc tu jestem w kropce. Z obrazów i innych ozdób preferuje te, które mają ciekawy kształt albo związek z naturą.

Naruto wziął głęboki wdech. Wtedy zauważył, że Kakashi robi notatki, gorliwie notując każde słowo chłopca. Po lekkim zdumieniu, że jest w takim centrum zainteresowania, postanowił kontynnuować wykład dotyczący Iruki.

-Jego ulubionym kolorem jest srebrny...-Hatake podniósł na chwilę wzrok-...a nie lubianym granat. Jeśli ma wybierać między jakimiś rzeczami, woli takie, których kształty są... no wiesz, łagodne, a kolory stonowane. Nie nosi biżuterii, ale lubi ładne rzeczy. Raczej nie sprawiaj mu czegoś, co było bardzo drogie, bo tego nie lubi. Radzę ci też zachować anonimowość...

-Anonimowość?-zesztywniał Kakashi. Naruto westchnął. Czuł, że to teraz Hatake ma 7 lat.

-Zapomniałeś, że on nienawidzi homo?

-To jak ma się dowiedzieć, że to ja?

Nagle chłopiec zdenerwował się.

-Nie będę myśleć za ciebie! Sam coś wymyśl! Przyłóż się do tego, do cholery!

Wtedy blondyn zatkał sobie usta. Przesadził.

-Gomen...-wymamrotał, spuszczając głowę.

-Nic nie szkodzi. Dobrze jest od czasu do czasu usłyszeć szczerą krytykę. Masz rację, Naruto, pora na moją inteligencję. Tak właściwie, to skąd wiesz tyle rzeczy?

-Moja słodka tajemnica.-odparł z nieśmiałym uśmiechem chłopiec.

-Aha... No więc...

Przytulił go mocno. Naruto był tym tak zdumiony, że na czas tego wydarzenia zapomniał zupełnie o oddychaniu.

-Dziękuję za wszystko!

I wyskoczył przez okno, zostawiając chłopca z szeroko otwartymi oczami. W końcu się ocknął i warknął.

-A gdzie zapłata?-mruknął i wrócił do książki. Żaden z nich nie zauważył wycofującej się w cieniu drzew, podejrzanej postaci.

**I tyle. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Dziękuję za review, favs i follows. To, co dzisiaj zobaczyłam... naprawdę, cieszę się, że komuś się to spodobało.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ja - Rozumiem cię, ale niestety, jeśli (podkreślam: jeśli) swaty Naruto wyjdą, to Iruka i Kakashi będą razem. Na razie pozostaje to pod znakiem zapytania. Obiecuję jednak, że to nie będzie opo yaoi, więc jeśli będzie, to tylko jedna taka para (max dwie).**

**Karaka - Dziękuję :) Też jestem ciekawa, gdzie go doprowadzi moja wena**

**klabor211 - Nie, jest okej. Rozumiem, że niektóre osoby nie lubią yaoi, też tak kiedyś miałam, teraz je uwielbiam.**

**Elka - To zależy od: ilości mojej weny, chęci do napisania i dostępu do neta, z czego najgorzej jest aktualnie z tym ostatnim. Może być tak, że codziennie coś dodam, że nie dodam nic przez tydzień, a potem polecę z pięcioma chapkami albo nawet nie dam nic przez miesiące. To jak loteria :)**

**No to lecimy z tym koksem!**

**Egzaminy**

Naruto długo myślał o tym, co powiedział mu Shashara. Kilkakrotnie złapał się nawet na tym, że zbierał się do Hokage, szykując odpowiedni strój albo zmieniając kierunek spaceru. W ostatnich chwilach rezygnował z tego pomysłu i wracał do domu albo szukał wytchnienia w parkach na ławkach skrytych cieniem drzew.

Naruko nie widział już od dawna i był z tego bardzo zadowolony. Nie miał ze swoją rodziną prawie żadnego kontaktu. Kushiny nie spotkał ani razu, od kiedy go wyrzuciła z domu. Minato podobno raz pojawił się w domu Iruki, sprawdzić, w jakich żyje warunkach, ale chłopca nie było tam wtedy. Na Menmę wpadł podczas spaceru, ale wymienili tylko spojrzenia.

Zupełnie inaczej było z Shikamaru. Nara często przychodził do domu Iruki, kiedy nie miał ochoty na trening i grał z Naruto w szogi. Umino nie oponował, bo uważał, że brunet ma dobry wpływ na chłopca. Tylko raz się zdenerwował, kiedy ten postanowił przenocować u nich, bo zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu.

Yoshitsu pojawiał się coraz rzadziej, bo zrozumiał, że Pakkun naprawdę chce się zemścić. Starał się unikać wszelkich psów i nie zostawiać śladów, był też nazbyt ostrożny. Przebywanie z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu stało się prawdziwą katorgą. Naruto jednak nie był w pełni zadowolony, bo jego treningi z lisem zupełnie zniknęły z jego planu.

Sprawa Shashary była skomplikowana. Oficjalnie, nie znali się i raczej nie nadawali się na potencjalnych przyjaciół, więc nikt nie zabierał sobie czasu na zmuszeniu ich do poznania się. Szczerze mówiąc (pisząc), Naruto nie miał znajomych w Akademii poza jednym wyjątkiem, o którym wspomnę później. Nieoficjalnie, często spacerowali razem albo grali w różne gry. Okazało się, że Shashara nie jest lubiany przez klasę, bo... jest zbyt inteligentny dla nich. Blondyn uwielbiał spędzać czas z nim. W końcu, to jedyny rówieśnik (odchaczyć wyjątek), który go lubi.

Pomęczę was trochę z tą tajemnicą i przejdę do sprawdzianów. Jeśli czytacie systematycznie, to wiecie o co chodzi, a jak nie, to będę dobra i przypomnę: Iruka obiecał Naruto, że jeśli pokaże, iż jest w stanie być dobrym shinobim oraz będzie zdawał testy innych klas, pofatyguje się do Hokage z prośbą o danie mu szansy. Mniej więcej, prawda? Przy pierwszym takim teście okazało się, że zdał 95%.

-Nieźle, naprawdę nieźle.-powiedział zaskoczony Iruka-Jedyny błąd to taki, że pomyliłeś Hashiramę z Tobiramą, ale i tak jest dobrze.

Naruto sporo ćwiczy z Shinjitsu, ale od czasu, kiedy poszatkował krzesło w jadalni, ma zakaz treningów w domu. Musi więc chować ostrze i biec na łeb na szyję do ulubionego miejsca Iruki (teraz też Naruto) i dopiero tam mógł poćwiczyć.

A więc... Otóż tym wyjątkiem była pewna 9 letnia dziewczynka. Również chodziła do klasy Shashary, ale nie rozrabiała, więc Naruto nawet nie zapamiętał z początku jej imienia. A było to Nayana. Zwykle siedziała cicho z nosem w książce, rzadko podnosiła wzrok albo oddzywała się. Wpadła na chłopca w bibliotece, do której ten często chodził, kiedy skończył swoje „zapasy" książek. Naruto z niesmakiem odkrył, że ona również wie o jego Kekkei Genkai.

Bardzo szybko się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnili, w czym zaważyło ich uwielbienie książek. Okazało się, że uwielbia ona koty. Często zatrzymywała się na ulicy, aby pogłaskać jakiegoś bezdomnego kociaka. Była sierotą, więc nie mogła adoptować zwierzaka, chociaż bardzo chciała.

Shashara, Nayana i Naruto co jakiś czas spotykali się we trójkę. Robili różne rzeczy, żeby zabić czas. Grali, trenowali, urządzali konkursy, opowiadali sobie historie, czy nawet chodzili po wiosce (lub za Iruką) i pomagali. Dziwiło ich to z jaką łatwością się dogadują ze sobą. Na pierwszy rzut oka: mol książkowy w spódniczce, leniwiec z warkoczykiem i hiperaktywny blondyn. Na drugi rzut: trójka najlepszych przujaciół. Oczywiście, nie obyło się bez kłótni z Iruką, który uparcie obstawał przy tym, że Nayana to dziewczyna Naruto.

No i był jeszcze Kakashi. Jego starania były naprawdę godne podziwu, ale Iruka dostałby szału, na szczęście wreszcie srebrnowłosy zostawił liścik. Dostosował się do rady Naruto i anonimowo przysyłał Umino prezenty. Na początku ten był zdziwiony i przestraszony jednocześnie. Kiedy wychodził, upewniał się, że ma przy sobie co najmniej pięć kunai, 10 shurikenów i 1 zatrutą igłę. Potem to się trochę unormowało i zaczęło go irytować.

Cóż... Nie każdy dostaje egzotyczną biżuterię, roślinki w doniczce, obrazy, ciekawe ozdoby i z pewnością nikt nie sadzi ci w ogrodzie róż wszelkich możliwych kolorów. Raz nawet przysłał Iruce czekoladki do Akademii w paczuszcze owiniętej czerwoną wstążką, którą zakońcozno spektularną kokardą. W końcu jednak pojawił się list.

Z niego Iruka dowiedział się, że osoba, która się do niego zaleca, to mężczyzna. W dodatku taki, który ogląda się za nim już prawie rok. Kakashi wyjawił w nim wszystkie swoje uczucia i prośby. Nie napisał jednak, kim jest dokładnie. Po jakimś czasie Umino przywykł do faktu o płci zalotnika i zaczął doceniać gesty oraz romantyczne wiersze, które też się w końcu zaczęły pojawiać. Naruto mógłby przysiąc, że raz Iruka się popłakał, czytając jeden.

A tak. Najważniejszy element. Minęły dwa miesiące. Powoli zbliżały się ósme urodziny Naruto, chłopca bez chakry.

Cios, kopniak, cios, obrót, salto, cios, cięcie, garda, unik, kontra, cios. Naruto wykonywał serię zaplanowanych ćwiczeń do walki z mieczem. Dla pogłębienia efektu, ćwiczył na wodzie. Dla jeszcze lepszego efektu, ćwiczyło z nim 12 jego klonów. Dla pogorszenia efektu, z powodu braku sprzętu, klony używały badyli, które znaleźli w lesie.

Blondyn, dysząc, wykonał piruet i cięcie. Katana bardzo mu ciążyła teraz w dłoni. Ręce drżały, ledwo utrzymując Shinjitsu w powietrzu. Wziął głęboki wdech i wykonał salto do tyłu, kilkakrotnie przecinając powietrze. Poczuł, że grunt osuwa mu się spod nóg. Zdążył jeszcze zakląć, zanim wylądował w wodzie, a jego klony, jak jeden mąż, zniknęły, przekazując mu całe zdobyte doświadczenie.

-Niech to...-mruknął, dopływając do brzegu i rozkładając się na trawie. Przeczesał palcami mokre włosy i westchnął. Zachodziło słońce, co oznaczało, że powinien wracać do domu. Wziął jeszcze parę głębokich wdechów. Potem wstał i ruszył z powrotem w stronę cywilizacji.

Kiedy przechodził koło bramy, zauważył drużynę 7 i jakiegoś pijaka. Naruko była wyraźnie podniecona. Przez chwilę wahał się, czy nie powinien iść po prostu do domu, ale ciekawość zwyciężyła i zbliżył się, żeby podsłuchać trochę.

-Jeeej! Naprawdę, jeszcze nigdy nie opuszczałam Konohy! Jakie to ekscytujące, nie sądzisz, Sasuke-kun?! I Tou-san nareszcie uzna, że jestem lepsza od Menmy!

Kakashi drgnął, ale to Sasuke postanowił się odezwać.

-Nie widziałem, żeby prowadził ranking. Poza tym, lepiej się nie przyznawać do takich rzeczy, jak to, że nigdy nie byłaś nigdzie indziej. To nie świadczy o tobie najlepiej.

Naruto z satysfakcją zauważył, że twarz Naruko przybrała barwę krwistej czerwieni. Pijak coś mruknął i Hatake spojrzał na niego spokojnie.

-Powtarzam jeszcze raz, Tazuna-san. Nie ma co się martwić. Yondaime wie, że nawet jeśli oni nawalą, to ja pana obronię. No dobrze, chyba pora się zbierać, co?

Blondyn obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w swoim kierunku. Pomimo tego, że Sasuke utarł Naruko nos, był zazdrosny. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie był poza Konohą i zastanawiał się, czy jest tam inaczej. Chciałby podróżować, tak jak Jiraiya.

Na myśl o swoim „dziadku" zasmucił się. Ostatnio zaczął go lubić, ale od kiedy zamieszkał z Iruką, nie widział go ani razu. „Może... Wcale mnie nie lubi?" pomyślał, tracąc cały swój dobry humor. Do domu wszedł cicho, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się przemknąć do pokoju niezauważonym. Nadzieja. Kto wymyślił taką bzdurę?

-NARUTO! Tu jesteś!-Iruka pojawił się nagle i zaciągnął biednego chłopca do kuchni. Ten odłożył na stół Shinjitsu z westchnięciem i usiadł na swoim krześle, zastanawiając się, czy Kakashi przypadkiem nie dał Iruce jakiegoś ultra fajnego prezentu.

-Naruto! Nie uwierzysz! Ja sam nie wierzę, ale... Pamiętasz, co ci kiedyś obiecałem?

-Pieska?

Iruka przewrócił oczami.

-Nie, to o byciu shinobi!

Naruto natychmiast się ożywił, a jego smutek odpłynął gdzieś daleko w dal. Wyprostował się na krześle i spojrzał prosto w oczy Iruki. Ten wyglądał na naprawdę szczęśliwego.

-Byłem u Yondaime. Wiesz... musiałem mu powiedzieć o tym, że masz chakrę i tede, bo nie kupował mojej wersji o super inteligencji. Stwierdził, że podejrzewał to. W każdym razie, jeśli zdasz trzy pisemne testy plus cały egzamin na genina, zostaniesz...

-YAY! KOCHAM CIĘ, ANIKI!-krzyknął Naruto, rzucając się na Irukę. Ten uśmiechnął się szerzej (to możliwe?) i przytulił go. Naprawdę się cieszył, że teraz chłopiec może spełnić swoje marzenia. A zwłaszcza cieszył się, że teraz zachowuje się jak dziecko, a nie jak służący.

Jiraiya drapał się po swoim nowym bandażu na prawej ręce. Naprawdę, czasami nie rozumiał kompletnie kobiet. Rozumiał buty, kunaie, shurikeny, szczotki, ale skąd u diabła u nich katany?! Westchnął i bez słowa minął straż Hokage. Ci już dawno nauczyli się, że on traktuje to miejsce jak drugi dom i nigdy nie pyta się o pozwolenie.

Sytuację, jaką zastał, zmiękczyła całkowicie jego serce. Minato kurczowo ściskał w dłoni długopis, opierał głowę na stercie papierów i słodko chrapał. Z kącika jego ust ciekła strużka śliny. Jiraiya zamknął cicho drzwi i podszedł do śpiocha. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy jednak go nie obudzić, ale w końcu uznał, że to beznadziejny pomysł i przeniósł go na kanapę.

Minato poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Po pierwsze, to było zbyt miękkie na biurko i za twarde na łóżko. Uchylił lekko powieki i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Był w swoim biurze. Pod ścianą siedział Jiraiya, coś zawzięcie notując na papierze. Odetchnął w duchu. Jemu ufał całkowicie. Ziewnął głośno.

-Długo spałem?-zapytał, prostując się.

-Troszkę. Nie miałem serca cię budzić.

-Powinieneś.-mruknął Minato, nie wyobrażając sobie, co starszyzna by mu zrobiła, gdyby go zastała drzemiącego. Jeszcze bardziej zmarkotniał, kiedy zobaczył mokre plamki na papierach, Zapewne po jego ślinie. Westchnął i usiadł na przeklętym krześle.

-No to... co tu robisz?

Jiraiya schował spokojnie swoje rzeczy i stanął oficjalnie przed Hokage.

-Co z tym Kekkei Genkai? Od kiedy Kushina go wywaliła nie mam na niego oka.

-Spokojnie, paru ANBU śledzi go dzień i noc i zbiera informacje.

-Śledzisz własnego syna?-oczy Jiraiyi prawie wyszły z orbit, chociaż nie był zbytnio zdumiony.

-Naruto nie mówi nam całej prawdy.-mruknął Minato tak, jakby znał wszystkie powody, które kierowały blondynem. Wygrzebał spod białej sterty jakieś pliki i rozłożył je-Kekkei Genkai, pytasz? Tak, ANBU zauważyło, jak parę razy je aktywuje.

-I co?

-I co ma być? Nic. Czekam.

Sannin uderzył dłonią w biurko. Yondaime kiedyś podskakiwał, ale teraz już się przyzwyczaił. Posłał jedynie naganne spojrzenie Jiraiyi.

-Minato, to może go nawet zranić. Aż tak cie nie obchodzi jego los?

-To nie o to chodzi.-powiedział surowo Minato, a Jiraiya zorientował się, że powiedział zbyt wiele. Było już jednak za późno-Nie będę go do niczego zmuszać. Dopóki sam się tu nie pojawi albo dopóki nie zacznie zagrażać wiosce, nie zamierzam na niego naskakiwać.

Jiraiya westchnął i cofnął się o krok.

-Jeszcze jakieś nowości z nim związane?

Minato skinął po chwili głową, sortując jednocześnie nieznane Sanninowi papiery.

-Tak, ANBU wychwyciło parę ciekawych informacji. Wiem, że swata Kakashiego i Irukę, ale jeszcze nie wiem z jakim skutkiem. Na razie zauważyłem, że nasz drogi delfinek jest atakowany armią prezentów.-Jiraiya zachichotał-Poza tym, podobno w posiadanie Naruto wpadł jakiś unikatowy miecz. Jeszcze zbieram o nim informacje. Dodatkowo, chłopak regularnie trenuje, i, jeśli Kakashi ma rację, jego umiejętności taijutsu są na poziomie chunina.

Minato odetchnął, kiedy wreszcie wszystkie papiery znalazły się na właściwych stosach. Jiraiya podrapał się po głowie.

-Jest coś jeszcze.-dodał Namikaze, podnosząc głowę-Pozwoliłem mu wziąć udział w egzaminie na genina.

-On ma 7 lat!

-Prawie 8. Poza tym, Iruka o to poprosił. Zresztą, jeśli jego umiejętności są prawdziwe, to nie pozwolę mu się kisić w ubraniu cywila.

Sannin zmarszczył nagle czoło, jakby przypomniał sobie coś naprawdę ochydnego.

-A co powiesz radzie? No wiesz... O Kekkei Genkai.

Minato westchnął i schował twarz w dłoniach, przez chwilę potrząsając głową. W końcu spojrzał po raz kolejny na swojego senseia.

-Nie mam pojęcia. Po prostu nie mam pojęcia. To będzie piekło. Nie, zejdźmy z tematu Naruto. Jak było na misji?

Danzo wycofał się, dokładnie maskując ślady swojego pobytu, na wypadek, gdyby to ukryte miejsce zostało odnalezione. Ignorując swoich strażników, ruszył prosto do Korzenia, strając się przetrawić informacje, które dotarły przed chwilą do jego mózgu.

Sprawą Naruto zainteresował się już jakiś czas temu, a teraz to wyglądało jeszcze bardziej skomplikowanie. Chłopak nie ma chakry, a potem okazuje się, że jednak ma. Nie jest szkolony, ale nagle ma wspaniałe umiejętności. Teraz wydawał się bardzo kuszącym kąskiem. Ale i bardzo niebezpiecznym. Danzo był bardziej niż pewny, że Yondaime będzie mu sypał piasek w tryby, jeśli tylko zbliży się na metr do chłopca. Musiał coś wymyślić, inaczej ten bezpański talent zostanie stracony.

Naruto gryzł ołówek, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć, co do wszystkich świętych lisów, działo się między Hashiramą i Madarą, założycielami wioski. Od radosnych wieści minął tydzień i zdawał pierwszy egzamin. Strasznie się denerwował, bo chciał uzyskać maks z każdego, a nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Nagle zapragnął się pacnąć w twarz, ale uznał, że zwróciłby na siebie uwagę.

Uruchomił Kirigana i spojrzał na kartkę papieru, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Zerknął na pilnującego go nauczyciela i zorientował się, że ten przysypia. Natychmiast wyciągnął z „niego" odpowiedzi i zaczął notować. W pełni zadowolony ze swojej pracy, odłożył ołówek.

Shashara wyłożył swoje karty i zaczął rzuć leniwie źdźbło trawy. Naruto westchnął, a Nayana po prostu zaczęła tasować. Siedzieli w parku, grając w pokera. Nigdy nie grali na jakieś konkretne rzeczy, jak pieniądze. Sama gra dawała im wystarczająco rozrywki.

-Oszukujesz, prawda?-mruknął Naruto. Shashara wzruszył ramionami.

-Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy to ty nie wykorzystujesz Kiri?

-Wtedy bym wygrywał!-zaprotestował Naruto, purpurowiejąc. Nie lubił, kiedy ktoś go oskarżał o oszustwo. Shashara wzruszył ponownie ramionami i wrócił do rzuci źdźbła. Nayana rozdała im karty i zerknęła w swoje.

-Zauważyłabym, gdyby użył Kiri.-stwierdziła cicho, poprawiając swoje okulary (nosi prawie identyczne jak te, które nosi Sarada, córka Sakury i Sasuke, ale te są czarne). Jej włosy miały dziwną barwę. Ogólnie były pomarańczowe, ale co chwilę pojawiały się tam czerwone, naturalne pasemka. Sięgały jej do ramion, a z tyłu miała długi „ogonek" do pasa. Za szkłami skrywała złote tęczówki. Miała delikatną posturę i była równa wzrostem Naruto. W przeciwieństwie do Shashary, który był wyższy od niego o głowę. Nosiła głównie krótkie, białe spodenki i czarną bluzę.

-Ej! Nie oszukiwałem! To wy oszukujecie mnie!

-Jeszcze czego.-burknął Shashara i po raz kolejny wyłożył zwycięskie karty. Naruto zawył z niezadowolenia. Coś takiego mogło się przydarzyć tylko jemu. Nayana, przeczuwając, że to koniec gry, schowała talię do pudełka.

-Co... z egzaminem, Naruto-kun?-zapytała niepewnie, patrząc w niebieskie tęczówki. Naruto natychmiast się ocknął, zapominając o przegranej grze. Podrapał się po głowie.

-Nieźle. Zapomniałem o pewnej rzeczy, ale nauczyciel pamiętał.

Nagle cała trójka zaczęła chichotać.

Minato zamrugał, czytając egzamin Naruto. Wypadł celująco. Ani jednego grama blędu, w dodatku jego wiedza wykraczała poza podstawowy materiał. Był ciekaw kolejnych wyników chłopca.

Następny egzamin poszedł Naruto równie dobrze i chłopiec był bardzo zadowolony z tego. Pewien, że wkrótce zostanie shinobi, coraz częściej się uśmiechał, a radość nie schodziła z jego twarzy. Wszystkie obowiązki wykonywał z niebywałym optymizmem.

Iruka cieszył się z takiego obrotu spraw, ale czuł, że to jedynie cisza przed burzą. Opiekowanie się Yukim bardzo mu pomagało. Och, wróć, nie wspomniałam, kto to Yuki, prawda? No więc, pewnego dnia, wieczorem, gdy księżyc powoli wtaczał się na ciemne niebo, Iruka wracał powoli do domu ze spotkania nauczycieli w Akademii, które polegało głównie na zrzędzeniu na niewdzięcznych uczniów. Pod drzwiami zastał kolejne pudełko, ale tym razem z dziurkami. Zaciekawiony, wniósł je do domu i otworzył. Wewnątrz leżał cichutko mały, puchaty szczeniaczek o białej niczym śnieg sierści. Jedno spojrzenie w jego oczęta wystarczało, aby się w nim zakochać.

Dni mijały chłopcu na treningu, zabawie z Yukim, wkopywaniu uczniów i wałęsaniu się po parkach. Wraz z urywaniem kartek z kalendarza, powoli zaczynał rozumieć, co się zbliża. Dzień po ostatnim egzaminie... kończy 8 lat. Jego urodziny.

Na myśl o tym, zrobiło mu się trochę niedobrze. To wydarzenie zawsze budziło w nim strach, bowiem wtedy właśnie Kushina go najbardziej prześladowała. Teraz jednak czuł, że to będzie zwykły dzień, ale wciąż nie mógł odsunąć od siebie tych wszystkich wspomnień.

Westchnął i wrócił do notowania. Konohamaru zżera chipsy i bazgrze w zeszycie. Za każdym razem to samo i za każdym razem myśli, że mu się to upiecze. Ech... głupota. Pisanie raportów z lekcji robiło się strasznie monotonne i nudne i przestały się one zbytnio różnić od poprzednich. Parę razy wysłał do klasy klony, żeby zrobiły to za niego, kiedy tylko odkrył, że one mogą używać Kirigana, ale w ograniczonym stopniu.

Reszta klasy domyśliła się, że to Naruto ich wkopuje i przestała rozrabiać, kiedy ten siedział z kajecikiem w ręku. Zanudzony chłopak zaczął spisywać to, co mówił Iruka, zanotował, że Kakashi przez chwilę gapił się przez okno (on nie był przypadkiem na misji?), że pająk w najdalszym kącie skończył pajęczynę i to, że jeden z nieobecnych uczniów siedział całą lekcję za drzwiami.

Naruto zwierzył się Shasharze i Nayanie o tym, że zbliżają się jego urodziny i wolałby, żeby szybko minęły, ale potem pożałował, bo dziwnie zaczęli się zachowywać. Całkowicie też stracił kontakt z Yoshitsu. Czuł się trochę osamotniony. I nadeszła ta chwila.

Nadszedł dzień ostatniego, trzeciego egzaminu.

**Kakashi kupuje Iruce masę prezentów, Naruto oszukuje na egzaminach i zbliżają się jego urodziny. Co z tego wyniknie?**

**Kto to wie? :)**

**AHA! Apel do dobrych duszyczek: narysowałby ktoś Shasharę i Nayanę? Byłoby mi łatwiej o nich pisać. To nie jest konieczność :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Urodziny i list**

Zegar tykał. Czas powoli się kończył. A zostały mu jeszcze 4 kartki z pytaniami. Naruto się denerwował. Nie, on powoli panikował. Nie poprawiał mu też humoru jego opiekun. Kto do diabła to wymyślił? Pewnie Yondaime. Tylko on mógł wymyślić, że to on będzie go pilnować. A może nabrał podejrzeń?

Naruto potrząsnął głową i skoncentrował się. „W twojej drużynie zostało tylko dwóch shinobi, którzy specjalizują się w technikach klanu Inuzuka. Masz trzech przeciwników, którzy chowają się za drzewami w odstępach 7m i 15 m. Są oni użytkownikami Futon i Katon. Stwórz taktykę, która pozwoli dwóm shinobim ich pokonać". Chłopiec zamknął oczy, korzystając ze starej rady Yoshitsu: „Jeśli czegoś nie rozumiesz, wyobraź to sobie".

Teraz blondyn dziękował za wybujałą wyobraźnię. Przed nim pojawił się las, a za drzewa wbiegło trzech zamaskowanych shinobi. Na ziemi klęczało dwóch sojuszników z psami przy bokach. Czekali na rozkazy.

Minato zobaczył, jak Naruto natychmiast zaczyna pisać. Tępo, w którym to robi, mogłoby z łatwością porwać kartkę, ale na razie tak się nie stało. Yondaime siedział spokojnie na krześle z nogami na biurku, bawiąc się swoim Kunaiem Czasoprzestrzennym. Był bardziej niż pewien, że chłopak oszukiwał na poprzednich testach, bo nie było możliwe, żeby znał wszystkie odpowiedzi.

„No dobra, następne! Tarcza przechylona jest pod kątem 76 stopni. Stoisz na wprost niej w odległości 23 m. Oblicz kąt, pod jakim musisz rzucić kunai, aby trafić środek i czas, jaki zajmie jej lot. Przyjmij, że odległości między polami na tarczy wynoszą 25 cm, a prędkość rzuconego kunaia ok. 45m/s." Naruto skrzywił się. Matematyka nigdy nie była jego dobrą stroną. Kątem oka zauważył, że Minato bawi się kunaiem, podrzucając go co jakiś czas do góry. Obserwując jego lot, udało mu się wywnioskować najlepszy sposób obliczeń. Był geniuszem? Nie, po prostu umie improwizować, ot co. Geniusz znalazłby prostszy i szybszy sposób.

Nie, żeby Yondaime miał coś przeciwko oszukiwaniu. Czasami było to konieczne, żeby przetrwać na polu walki. Chciał się po prostu dowiedzieć, czy chłopak odważy się oszukiwać w jego obecności. Na razie jednak nic na to nie wskazywało.

Blondyn zacisnął palce na ołówku. Pogubił się w obliczeniach. Postanowił zostawić pytanie na później i przeszedł do następnego. „Wymień wszystkie znane ci słabości Bunshin no Jutsu oraz jego zalety w walce". Chłopiec uśmiechnął się i zaczął je wypisywać.

Minato wykonywał w głowie ciche obliczenia. Przez kilka godzin nauczyciele toczyli debatę, ile czasu powinien mieć Naruto, a Yondaime zgodził się bez myślenia. Teraz zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że to była głupota. Zostało jakieś 14 minut, a chłopak miał jeszcze co najmniej całe 4 strony do wypełnienia. „Jakaś minuta na przeczytanie, pół na pomyślenie... rozwiązanie do 6 minut... Nierealne." mruknął w myślach, chowając kunaia.

„Co dalej? Twoimi przeciwnikami są: Uchiha i Hyuga. Jak obronisz się przed ich Kekkei Genkai?". Do tego Naruto potrzebował sporo myślenia. Sharingan... Wystarczyło zamknąć oczy, ale co z Byakuganem? Niepewnie zaczął pisać, kiedy zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak...

-Naruto.

Podskoczył, słysząc głos Minato. Stał tuż nad nim. Spojrzał na niego z lekkim przestrachem. Przecież jeszcze nie użył Kirigana!

-Ile jeszcze potrzebujesz czasu na skończenie testu? Tak na oko?

Chłopiec zerknął na zegarek i zorientował się, że zostało mu niecałe 5 minut. Wolne żarty. Spojrzał na nieskończone zadania i zagryzł wargę. Potem jego wzrok zwrócił się ponownie na Yondaime.

-Jakieś 20 minut, Hokage-sama.-zaryzykował Naruto, wiedząc, że to i tak za mało. Nie jest robotem, do diabła! Minato pokiwał głową.

-Dobrze. Masz jeszcze 45 minut. Nie śpiesz się.

Kiedy wracał za biurko, Naruto gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami. „Czy on mi właśnie dał fory?" zdziwił się chłopiec, nie rozumiejąc zachowania Yondaime. Ten wycofał nieco zegar odliczający do końca. Naruto szybko wrócił do testu.

„Wybierz odpowiednią naturę chakry do odpowiedniej sytuacji: a) walka na mokradłach b) walka z użytkownikiem Suiton c) walka w lesie d) walka na pustyni". Naruto uznał, że to proste i szybko wypełnił te pola.

„20 minut... Hokage-sama..." Minato powtarzał w myślach słowa Naruto. Po pierwsze, nie byłby w stanie skończyć tego w 20 minut, bądźmy realistami. Po drugie, Hokage-sama? Kiedyś mówił mu Tou-sama, jak nie było Kushiny w pobliżu. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową. Przecież Naruto go nienawidził. Powinien go rozumieć. Dlaczego go tak to bolało?

Naruto z niechęcią wrócił do nieszczęsnych obliczeń. W tym nawet wyobraźnia nie pomagała. Zdenerwowany, obliczył jakimś cudem czas, ale wciąż miał problem z kątem. Przez 15 minut głowił się nad tym diabelstwem, ale nic mu nie wychodziło. Nie chciał się poddawać, ale bał się, że jeśli napisze głupotę, to Yondaime go wyśmieje i całkowicie zdyskwalfikuje. Z westchnięciem odłożył ołówek.

Minato uniósł brwi, czekając na jakikolwiek ruch Naruto, który świadczyłby o jego aktualnych intencjach. Chłopiec również czekał na takowy.

-Skończyłeś?-zapytał w końcu Hokage. Blondyn skinął głową, składając testy. Minato podszedł do niego i je odebrał, przeglądając je szybko.

-Dobrze. To teraz pora na etap drugi.

-Drugi?-zdziwił się Naruto.

-Tak. Ustny egzamin. Zadam ci pięć pytań, a ty musisz mi odpowiedzieć w ciągu 5 sekund. Szóste będzie bardziej skomplikowane i dostaniesz minutę. Gotowy?

Naruto przez chwilę się nie odzywał. Tego nie było w końcu w planie. Ale cóż mógł zrobić? Domyślał się, że nikt nie chce, aby został shinobim. Ale Shashara mówił mu, żeby się nie poddawał i zamierzał trzymać się tego. Jak ma oblać, to przynajmniej przy próbie.

-Tak.

Yondaime posłał mu pocieszający uśmiech i odłożył testy na inną ławkę. Przyciągnął do siebie krzesło i usiadł przed Naruto. Spojrzał prosto w oczy chłopaka.

-Pierwsze. Poczekaj, aż zacznę odliczać, o tak.-pokazał mu otwartą dłoń i zaczął zaciskać po palcu-Rozumiesz?

-Tak.

-Świetnie. A więc, użyte przez wroga jutsu sparaliżowało twojego sojusznika. Jakiego jest ono typu?

-Genjutsu.

-Dobrze. Drugie. Przeciwnik wyrzucił kunaia z prędkością 53 m/s, który leciał 4 sekundy. Wylądował 2 cm od ciebie. Przeciwnik jest w odległości 42 metrów. Czy wiatr i kąt rzutu miały znaczący wpływ na długość lotu?

-Tak, ale kąt większy.

-Bardzo dobrze. Trzecie. Śledzisz przeciwnika w czasie deszczu. Na co nie możesz liczyć, a co może się przydać przy takiej pogodzie?

-Nie mogę liczyć na zapach. Przyda się Byakugan i shinobi, którzy są w stanie wykrywać chakrę.

-Zaskakujesz mnie, Naruto.

Serduszko chłopca zadrżało. „Czy on mnie właśnie pochwalił?" zastanawiał się.

-Czwarte. Kunai, shuriken, jutsu, ninken, katon i katana. Które słowo najbardziej odstaje?

Chłopiec zagryzł wargę. Kunai, shuriken, katana – broń. Ninken to pies. Katon to typ chakry, a jutsu to technika. Trzy... Dwa... Jeden...

-Ninken!-odpowiedział w ostatniej chwili.

-A dlaczego akurat ninken?

-Bo... bo to jedyne słowo, które określa coś żywego.

-Dobrze. Piąte. Kiedy wolno ci zlekceważyć rozkaz?

-Kiedy... zagraża on wiosce albo powodzeniu misji.

-Kiedy wydaje go ktoś niekompetentny, taka byłaby moja odpowiedź, ale twoja też nie jest zła. No to ostatnie. Toczy się walka jeden na jednego. Przeciwnik ma nieznane ci Kekkei Genkai i jest uzbrojony w katanę. Nie znasz jego umiejętności. Jak go pokonasz? Minuta. Czas start.

Naruto dopiero po chwili zaczął mówić. Nieznane Kekkei Genkai. Kirigan. Katana. Shinjitsu. Aluzja. „On wie." powiedział sobie w myślach, zagryzając wargę. Jednakże kontynuował, przedstawiając swoją taktykę. Minato słuchał go, co jakiś czas kiwając głową. Naruto zakończył kilka sekund po czasie.

-Trochę przydługie, ale ciekawe. Uznam ci to. Zobaczymy jeszcze, jak wyszedł ci test pisemny. Przyjdź do mnie pojutrze do biura, dobrze?

Naruto pokiwał głową i podniósł się z krzesła. Jego tyły zaprotestowały po tak długim siedzeniu w jednym miejscu. Powstrzymał się jednak od jęknięcia i sztywno wymaszerował z sali. Akademia była już opustoszała o tak późnej godzinie. Wychodząc, ktoś go minął w drzwiach. Następna osoba na niego wpadła.

„Ouch... Co znowu? Hm? Pakkun pachnie tak samo, ale on jest mniejszy... Różowe włosy?" dziwił się Naruto. Następnie obie osoby odskoczyły. Reszta drużyny 7 po prostu się na nich gapiła.

-Co to miało być?! Patrz jak leziesz!-wrzasnęła Sakura, otrzepując swoje ubranie. Naruto już przymierzał się do riposty, ale...

-Gomen.-mruknął w końcu. Kakashi zamachał rękami.

-Moment! Gomen? To Sakura powinna przeprosić.

-COOOO?!-zaprotestowała dziewczyna.

-To proste: ty biec, on iść, ty wpaść, on upaść.

Szczęki całej czwórki opadły, kiedy tylko usłyszeli tłumaczenie Kakashiego. Ten, nie tracąc swojego humoru, podrapał się po głowie.

-Sensei, możemy już iść? Zanim Tou-san znowu wyparuje...-stwierdziła Naruko, starając się omijać wzrokiem Naruto. Sasuke skinął głową. Hatake westchnął.

-Też fakt! Naprzóóód!

Ruszył, a za nim wzdychający genini. Naruto dopiero po chwili ruszył z miejsca, kierując się do domu. Zastanawiał się, co może robić aktualnie Iruka... Pewnie znowu ogląda nowy prezent od Kakashiego. Westchnął. Powoli robiła się graciarnia.

Czekała go jednak niespodzianka. Umino spał jak dziecko. Z uśmiechem cicho przemknął do łazienki, żeby wziąć szybki prysznic. Gorąca woda zmyła całe jego zdenerwowanie tego dnia. Może i nie poszło mu najlepiej, ale źle też nie było. Wychodząc, owionęło go zimne powietrze. Zadrżał i złapał za ręcznik.

Minato siedział i liczył. I liczył. I guzik chciało mu wyjść. To samo pytanie, z którym walczył dzielnie Naruto, sprawiało mu nie lada problem. Dopiero co pozbył się z głowy drużyny 7 i ich przygody z Tazuną. Teraz męczył się nad testem chłopaka.

-To jest porąbane...-mruknął wreszcie, wykreślając w ogóle zadanie matematyczne z punktacji. Poza tym, chłopak miał 4 pomyłki, co dawało mu 86%. Niezły wynik. Jak na test na poziomie wiedzy jonina, rzecz jasna. Ale o tym się Naruto nie dowie... I rada też nie.

Naruto zastał Irukę w kuchni. Przygotowywał właśnie śniadanie.

-Co dzisiaj będziesz robić?-zapytał nagle. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego znad swojej szklanki soku pomarańczowego (czemu to zawsze jest sok pomarańczowy?).

-Nie wiem... Chyba pójdę potrenować. Czemu pytasz?

-Wiesz... Mamy tu małą graciarnię od mojego zalotnika i chciałbym to poukładać i wolałbym, żeby nie było cię w pobliżu. Kiedy robię jakieś przemeblowania, to często zapominam o całym świecie.

Pół prawda jest lepsza niż pół kłamstwo, prawda? To zdanie Iruki. Naruto westchnął.

-W porządku, coś wymyślę. Długo mam być poza domem?

Umino uśmiechnął się. W końcu powiedział dom.

-Co najmniej do wieczora, dobrze?

-Oczywiście. Co na śniadanie?

Iruka wybuchł śmiechem. Sprawność, z jaką chłopiec zmieniał tematy, była niesamowita.

-Tosty z drzemem z ananasa.-wydukał w końcu.

-Mmm... brzmi pysznie.-stwierdził Naruto i podreptał do jadalni. Usadowił się na swoim krześle, czekając niecierpliwie na danie. Nie wiedział, czy to, że Iruka zapomniał o jego urodzinach, to dobrze, ale na pewno czuł się lepiej, wiedząc, że ten dzień będzie normalny.

-Ach, jeszcze jedno, Naruto.-powiedział Iruka, wchodząc z talerzem pełnym tostów i słoikiem drzemu. Postawił to na stole i usiadł na swoim krześle-Nie bierz dzisiaj Shinjitsu, dobrze? Mam złe przeczucia, że ktoś cię przyłapie.

A kłamstwo czasami jest koniecznością.

-Nie lubię twoich przeczuć. Zwłaszcza tych złych.-mruknął Naruto. Dwa dni temu Umino przeczuwał, że coś spadnie na chłopca. Tym czymś okazała się być doniczka jakiejś zdenerwowanej pani, która chciała wykopać męża z domu. Z westchnięciem zabrał się za swoje tosty, rozmyślając, co mógłby dzisiaj zrobić. Yoshitsu zaginął, Iruka zajęty... Ech.

-Raz! Dwa! Trzy!-krzyczał Naruto, skacząc z gąłęzi na gałąź. Potem podwójne salto do tyłu i od nowa-Raz! Dwa! Trzy!

Wykonywał to ćwiczenie z nudów, bo nie miał pomysłu na nich innego. Biegał po lesie od kilku godzin, próbując zużyć całą swoją energię. Jednak to nie było proste zadanie. Jego wysiłki przerwało burczenie w brzuchu. Jęknął niezadowolony i pobiegł do miejsca, gdzie zostawił swoje rzeczy, w tym sakiewkę (prezencik na powitanie od Yoshitsu, oczywiście nie jego własna), w której trzymał pieniądze od Iruki.

Odetchnął jeszcze parę razy i ruszył w stronę knajpy Ichiraku. Miał bowiem ochotę na ramen. Może nawet na dwie miski ramenu? Kto to wie? Oblizując się już na samą myśl o tym, przyspieszył kroku.

Ichiraku uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. Ten szybko zajął swoje ulubione miejsce, z dala od głównej sali. Zanim jednak zamówił coś...

-Nie powinniśmy świętować w tak smutny dzień, mamo.

-To nie jest już smutny dzień, bo nie ma go już u nas w domu. Racja Menma?

Naruto powoli odwrócił głowę, patrząc na trójkę na sali. Chłopak westchnął.

-Przestańcie mnie w to mieszać.

-Menma, nie odwracaj się od rodziny!-pomachała palcem Naruko.

-Właśnie to robię. Zachowując neutralność.

-Och, dawno cię tu nie widziałem! Co u Iruki, Naruto?-zapytał nagle Ichiraku, sprawiając, że chłopak podskoczył, a spojrzenia rodziny Namikaze skierowały się na niego.

-W... porządku.-wydukał, starając się, aby jego głos nie zadrżał. Ichiraku pokiwał głową, nie zdając sobie sprawy z piekła, jakie się tu właśnie odbywało.

-To co będzie, hm?

-Jedno, miso.-mruknął chłopak, starając się ukryć za swoimi krótkimi włosami. Mission Imposible. Ichiraku zapisał i szybko zabrał się do roboty. Kushina warknęła i wróciła do rozmowy ze swoimi „dziećmi", starając się zignorować chłopaka. Okazało się to trudnym zadaniem.

Kiedy tylko miska z ramenem stanęła przed Naruto, ten zaczął pochłaniać danie w zawrotnym tępie, aby jak najszybciej wynieść się stąd. Naprawdę, nie chciał, aby doszło do konfrontacji z jego matką, bo to skończyłoby się dla niego krwawo.

Zwolnił, kiedy zauważył, że jego rodzinka wychodzi. Na złość, on już kończył i też musiał zaraz wyjść. Kushina rzuciła mu wrogie spojrzenie i ostatnia opuściła knajpę. Naruto w zwolnionym tępie obserwował, jak grzebyk z jej włosów zsuwa się i upada na ziemię. Przez chwilę czekał, aż wróci po niego, ale tak się nie stało.

Wyłożył dla Ichiraku pieniądze i zgarnął grzebyk. Był piękny. Kushina raz opowiadała Naruko o tym, że Minato dał jej go na pierwszej randce. Bardzo wiele dla niej znaczył. Był z drewna, pomalowany na czarno z niebieskimi, abstrakcyjnymi zdobieniami. Naruto musiał uznać, że był naprawdę piękny.

Przez godzinę chodził po wiosce, zastanawiając się, czy jego plan to dobry pomysł. W końcu uznał, że shinobi nie powinien czuć strachu przed takimi trywialnymi sprawami. Wziął głęboki wdech i skierował się w stronę rezydencji Namikaze.

Zastanawiał się, jak ma się do niej dostać, skoro Kushina wyraźnie podkreśliła, że ma się nie zbliżać, ale problem został rozwiązany, gdy zobaczył, że siedzi na zewnątrz na niskim murku i myśli o czymś intensywnie. Zagryzł wargę i powoli zaczął się do niej zbliżać.

-Ku... Kushina-san...

Ocknęła się i spojrzała na niego. Zmarszczyła czoło.

-Czego tu szukasz?-zapytała twardym, wypranym z uczuć głosem. Chłopiec wyciągnął jakiś przedmiot z kieszeni. W dłoni trzymał jej grzebyk, który zgubiła gdzieś.

-Znalazłem go w knajpie Ichiraku.

-Och...

Odebrała cenny przedmiot od niego i obejrzała dokładnie. Pomijając trochę pyłu, który osiadł na nim, wyglądał tak samo. Odwróciła się i zaczęła iść w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymała się jednak przy nich i spojrzała na niego przez ramię.

-Dzięki.

I już jej nie było. Naruto dziwnie się poczuł. Może dlatego, że jego matka podziękowała mu, czy może dlatego, że brzmiało to jak: „zdychaj jak najprędzej". Zamrugał i, na nogach jak z waty, ruszył z powrotem w stronę parku z zamiarem rozwalenia paru drzew.

W końcu słońce zaczęło znikać za drzewami i mógł wrócić do domu. Wyglądał spokojnie, zupełnie tak, jak go zostawił. Zamierzał zapukać, ale potem po prostu otworzył drzwi. Otwarte. Westchnął, zdjął buty i cicho przeszedł do salonu. Nie było nikogo. Zamrugał.

-Aniki! Jesteś tu?

Zero odpowiedzi. Zajrzał do jego pokoju, też nikt. Zaczął mieć bardzo, ale to bardzo złe przeczucia. Wolnym krokiem skierował się do jadalni. Ujrzał, małe światełko. Stanął jak sparaliżowany, patrząc na tort na stole z napisem...

-WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO, NARUTO!-krzyknęła jakaś banda, pojawiając się znikąd. Iruka spojrzał na niego z szerokim uśmiechem i zapalił światło. Chłopiec zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc, co się stało. Jiraiya opierał się niedbale o ścianę, Shashara starał się wyczołgać spod stołu, ale Nayana chciała być pierwsza, Kakashi siedział na parapecie, Pakkun obok niego, Konohamaru starał się popchnąć solenizanta w stronę tortu, a Hinata i Shikamaru właśnie starali się otworzyć szampana.

-No, Naruto, zdmuchnij świeczki!-zachęcił go Iruka, lekko odpychając natrętnego Konohamaru. Ten fuknął. Zanim jednak zdążył rzucić jakąś „fajną" zachętę, Naruto rozpłakał się.

-Wy... wy wszyscy...-mamrotał. Serce Iruki ścisnęło się na ten widok. Przypuszczał, że to pierwsze takie jego urodziny. Wszystkich uprzedził Jiraiya, który posadził chłopca na stole.

-Życzenie, Naruto. Tylko go nie zmarnuj!-mrugnął do niego. Sam z trudem powstrzymywał się, żeby się nie rozpłakać. Nie czuł takich emocji na urodzinach Menmy czy Naruko. Ostatnim razem czuł się tak, kiedy urządził urodziny Minato w jego pokoju w sierocińcu. Na samo to wspomnienie zrobiło mu się przykro. Teraz rozumiał, czemu Yondaime gryzł i rzucał się, kiedy Kushina chciała oddać chłopca do tego smutnego, pustego miejsca.

Blondynek starł z policzków łzy i pochylił się. „Chciałbym, żeby mama mnie zaakceptowała." pomyślał i zdmuchnął wszystkie osiem świeczek. Rozległy się oklaski.

-Na całe cholerne złoto świata, spóźniłem się?!-krzyknął coś, wpadając jak burza do pomieszczenia.

-Lis w sandałach.-wymamrotali Konohamaru i Jiraiya.

-Złodziej!-warknął Pakkun.

-Co to jest?-zdziwił się Kakashi.

-Słodki.-uznały Hinata i Nayana.

-Yoshitsu!-krzyknął szczęśliwy Naruto. Lis westchnął.

-Pakkun, STOP!-wrzasnął do ninkena, który już warczał-Załatwimy to po wszystkim.

-ZŁODZIEJ!

-MARUDA! Jesteśmy kwita... A więc!

Naruto prawie się popłakał, kiedy wszyscy zaczęli mu życzyć wszystkiego najlepszego. Pierwszy skosztował tortu i musiał powiedzieć, że był wyborny.

-Mówię ci, że to się robi tak...-mruknął Shikamaru, a potem umilkł, bo korek trafił go prosto w nos. Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem, włącznie z Narą. Potem przyszła pora na prezenty. I kolejną falę łez przeszczęśliwego Naruto.

Shashara i Nayana złożyli się na drogi, niesamowicie pięknie zdobiony zestaw szogi i Shikamaru musiał zagrać z chłopcem partię. Wygrał, ale Naruto nie stracił dobrego humoru. Nara dał mu książkę, przedstawiającą najlepsze sposoby na naukę kontroli nad chakrą. Od Jiraiyi też dostał książki. Konohamaru zwinął swojemu wujkowi, Asumie, jeden z jego kunai (nie mam pojęcia jak to się nazywa, to do czego wykorzystuje Futon), przez co Kakashi prawie padł. Naruto poprosił, żeby go oddał, ale podziękował za dobre chęci. Od Hatake dostał kilka par rękawiczek bez palców z bardzo wytrzymałej i wygodnej tkaniny, idealnych do treningu i sparingu.

Yoshitsu „zdobył" zestaw kunai i shurikenów, wyraźnie podkreślając, że jak jeszcze raz w niego rzuci czymś ostrym, to więcej nie da mu prezentu. Od Hinaty dostał wielkiego pluszaka, którego natychmiast postanowił zanieść do pokoju, żeby „przypadkowo" nie został czymś ubrudzony. Zanim jednak to zrobił, Iruka dał mu swój prezent. Był to zwój, w którym zawarto pozy i przejścia do walki z kataną.

Chłopiec z trudem przytargał puchatego pluszaka, który przedstawiał srebrnego kota, do pokoju. Postawił go w rogu i westchnął. Zauważył, że Yuki słodko śpi na poduszce. Ale nie to najbardziej przyciągnęło jego wzrok. Na łóżku leżał nieznany mu zwój z przyczepionym do tego listem. Naruto usiadł obok pieska i wziął kartkę do rąk.

„Naruto.

Doskonale rozumiem, jak musiałeś się czuć, mieszkając u nas. To zapewne było dla ciebie piekło. Cieszę się, że trafiłeś do kogoś, kto może się tobą dobrze opiekować i sprawić, że będziesz szcześliwy. Zwój, który powinien leżeć obok tego listu, jest prezentem ode mnie dla ciebie. Mam nadzieję, że wasz słodki szczeniak nie nabrał ochoty na żadne z tych dwóch rzeczy.

Byłem koszmarnym ojcem. Wiem, że musisz mnie bardzo nienawidzić za to wszystko. Być może, gdyby nie ja, tak by się nie stało. Zanim się urodziłeś, to ja snułem niesamowite plany. Chciałem, żebyś ty, Naruko i Menma byli trójką shinobi dorównującą Sanninom. Kushina szybko to podłapała. Ale potem pojawił się ten cały cyrk z chakrą. Przyznam, że nie mogłem na ciebie patrzeć, czułem się tak, jakby ktoś wydarł mi kawałek serca z piersi. Wtedy jednak Kushina chciała oddać cię do sierocińca. Ja sam wychowywałem się jako sierota i wiedziałem doskonale, jak wygląda życie kogoś takiego. Nie chciałem na to pozwolić, ale możliwe, że stworzyłem jeszcze gorsze warunki.

Musiał minąć dobry rok, żebym zrozumiał swój błąd. Zanim się zorientowałem, nastawiłem Kushinę i Naruko przeciwko tobie. Menma musiał mną mocno potrząsnąć. Wtedy jednak było już za późno. Każda moja interwencja kończyła się kłótnią z Kushiną, a ja wiedziałem, że wtedy mogę stracić ją, Menmę i Naruko. Bałem się tego i zrezygnowałem z bronienia ciebie. Za każdym razem, kiedy mówiłeś mi „Tou-sama", czułem jednak ciepło w sercu i chciałem powiedzieć, żebyś mówił mi po prostu „Tou-san". Ale się powstrzymywałem. Konflikt z Kushiną był dla mnie zbyt przerażający.

To nie był jednak koniec. Naruko i Kushina kontynnuowały to, co ja zacząłem i rozprzestrzeniały nienawiść do ciebie w wiosce. Kiedy się zorientowałem, co się dzieje, próbowałem to sprostować i zatrzymać. Niewiele jednak udało mi się z tym zrobić. Gdy patrzyłem na ciebie, zwłaszcza, kiedy płakałeś, sam miałem ochotę się rozpłakać, przytulić cię i pocieszyć. Byłem jednak i zapewne wciąż jestem zbyt dużym tchórzem. Nie potrafiłem się nawet przyznać do tego Jiraiyi-sensei i zwaliłem całą winę na Kushinę. Jestem żałosny.

Potem dowiedziałem się, że wyrzuciła cię z domu. Wpadłem w szał. Poczułem się tak, jakbym stracił cząstkę siebie, panikowałem. Wtedy Iruka cię przygarnął do siebie. Obserwowałem cię przez parę dni i zauważyłem, że twoje życie zmienia się na lepsze. Cieszyłem się, ale też nie. W końcu uświadomiłem sobie, że nie nadaję się na rodzica, bo nie byłem w stanie cię obronić. Sam już nie wiem, czy zrobiłem to ze strachu o ciebie, czy z podejrzliwości, ale wysłałem za tobą paru ANBU, którzy cię śledzili. Odwołałem ich dzisiaj.

Tak, dowiedziałem się wielu rzeczy o tobie i twoim Kekkei Genkai, ale nie bój się. To zostanie moją tajemnicą, dopóki sam nie postanowisz tego ujawnić. I nie musisz jutro do mnie przychodzić. Zdałeś test i mam nadzieję, że poradzisz sobie z egzaminem. Jesteś bardzo zdolny, Naruto i jestem z ciebie dumny.

Wiem, że to niewiele zmienia, ale przepraszam za wszystko. Gdybym tylko mógł cofnąć czas, nigdy by się to nie wydarzyło. Mam nadzieję, że zostaniesz wspaniałym shinobi. Wszystkiego najlepszego z powodu 8 urodzin.

Namikaze Minato"

**Wybaczcie za błędy :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**NIE WIEM, CO SIĘ STAŁO. POPRAWIONE.**

**DaTenshiYing - Tak, będzie kontynuacja. Przynajmniej na razie, dopóki mi się nie znudzi albo nie stracę pomysłów. Nic jednak na to na razie nie wskazuje.**

**Hanayome - wątek KakaIru będzie (chyba że coś nie wypali i nie będą razem, to wciąż jest opcja), ale to taki poboczny wątek. Będzie miał wpływ na fabułę, ale nie będę się później na tym zbytnio koncentrować, bo to w końcu opo o Naruto. Chyba że będą jakieś przewroty albo ważna akcja, to wtedy będzie dużo o nich.**

**Przez dłuższy czas miałam brak weny. Bolesny brak weny. Gapiłam się na te okrutne literki, szukając rozwiązania i w końcu coś wpadło mi do głowy. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba!**

**Prawda i podstęp  
**

Naruto czuł, że coś spływa mu po policzkach i kapie na kolana i list. Łzy. „Nienawidzę go? Jestem zdolny? Jest ze mnie dumny?" główne myśli, które krążyły mu teraz po głowie. Drżał. Odłożył niepewnie list i sięgnął po zwój.  
Wtedy zauważył, że w drzwiach stoją Iruka i Jiraiya. Oboje mieli poważny wyraz twarzy.  
-Od Minato, prawda?-zapytał delikatnie Sannin, podchodząc do chłopca i kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Naruto pokiwał głową.  
-Mamy dla ciebie jeszcze jedną niespodziankę. Jak będziesz gotów, przyjdź do ogrodu, dobrze?-poprosił Iruka, uśmiechając się lekko i razem z Jiraiyą opuścił pokój. Naruto wziął głęboki wdech i rozłożył zwój na łóżku.  
Otworzył szeroko oczy, widząc, że są tu zawarte dokładne instrukcje do wykonania technik takich jak, Hirashin no Jutsu, czy Rasengan. Poza tym były to techniki pieczętujące i dwie dotyczące Futonu. W sumie 10. Powstrzymując płacz, zwinął zwój i schował go do schowka, gdzie leżał już Shinjitsu.  
Wtedy coś szczeknęło. Yuki patrzył się na niego z poduszki. Naruto starł rękawem resztki łez z policzka i uśmiechnął się. Wziął pieska na ręce i skierował się do ogrodu. Wszyscy już na niego tam czekali. Na widok szczeniaczka, z ust Nayany wydobył się cichy pisk i natychmiast go odebrała.  
-Jaki słodki!  
-No dobra! Naruto, patrz uważnie!-powiedział Jiraiya, zapalając lonty fajerwerek. Naruto usiadł na ławce i spojrzał w jeszcze ciemne niebo. Uśmiechnął się, czując, że to najwspanialszy dzień w jego życiu.  
Minato podniósł głowę, wypatrując źródła błysku i huku. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Naruko i Kushina spurpurowiały ze złości, ale Menma podążył za przykładem ojca.  
Sarutobi zmarszczył czoło, ale na jego pomarszczonej jak śliwka twarzy zagościła radość. Wiedział, że nareszcie chłopiec jest szczęśliwy i ktoś go docenił.  
Sasuke i Itachi w milczeniu przyglądali się spektaklowi, słysząc szepty rodziców, którzy nie mogli w to uwierzyć.  
Sakura wraz z rodzicami przyglądała się niebu w niemym zaskoczeniu. Nie tego się dzisiaj spodziewała. Z pewnością nie tego.  
Cała wioska obserwowała niebo, oglądając fajerwerek za fajerwerkiem. Liczbę za liczbą i literę za literą.  
'100 lat Naruto i wszystkiego najlepszego z powodu twoich 8 urodzin!'  
Chłopiec obudził się z lekką migreną. Siedział wczoraj z grupą prawie do północy, najadł się słodyczy i nigdy nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy. Nagle podskoczył. Zupełnie zapomniał o liście od ojca, a wczoraj położył się do łóżka, nie zwracająć na niego uwagi. Zaczął przeszukiwać cały pokój. Znalazł go... na biurku. Leżał tam złożony.  
Naruto natychmiast schował go do schowka, razem ze zwojem do nauki walki kataną. Po krótkim namyśle wyjął Shinjitsu i położył go na łóżku. Popędził szybko do łazienki i wziął zimny prysznic, żeby się obudzić, a potem przebrał się w swój ulubiony strój, uważając, aby założyć rękawiczki od Kakashiego.  
Spojrzał potem jeszcze w swoje odbicie w szybie i zamknął oczy. Chciał to zrobić? Chciał. Musiał w końcu sprostować niektóre rzeczy. Odetchnął głęboko i cicho wyszedł z mieszkania, zarzucając sobie katanę na plecy.  
Wczesnym rankiem Konoha wyglądała strasznie spokojnie. Niewielu ludzi można było spotkać na ulicach. W lekkiej mgle, wieża Hokage wyglądała jak z bajki. Westchnął i wszedł powoli. Jakaś kobieta na niego spojrzała.  
-Przyszedłeś do Hokage?-uprzedziła pytanie pytaniem-Jeszcze go nie ma, musisz poczekać.  
Naruto skinął głową i usiadł na krześle pod ścianą. Czas płynął bardzo wolno i powoli zaczynał myśleć, czy nie lepiej wrócić do domu i zjeść jakieś śniadanie, potrenować z Yoshitsu i nacieszyć się z powodu prezentów. Zanim jednak podjął ostateczną decyzję, podskoczył razem z kobietą, gdy zadzwonił telefon.  
-Tak? Och, oczywiście, Hokage-sama. Jest tu jakiś chłopiec, wpuścić go? Dobrze.  
Odłożyła słuchawkę i westchnęła.  
-Dostanę zawału, jak tak dalej pójdzie. Możesz iść.  
Naruto niepewnie poczłapał korytarzem. Stanął pod drzwiami i zastukał. Rozległo się ciche „wejść". Chłopiec zastał Minato stojącego przy oknie i wertującego jakieś listy. Spojrzał na blondynka niepewnie.  
-Naruto. Coś... nie tak?-zapytał, a jego wzrok z pewnością skierował się na katanę.  
-Chciałem porozmawiać.  
-O.. czym?  
-O wszystkim, Tou-san.  
W oczach Minato zaszkliły się łzy. Wiedział, że z jego listy wynikną jakieś konsekwencje, ale nie sądził... Rzucił listy na biurko i podszedł do chłopca. Zanim ten zdążył zareagować, Hokage przyciągnął go i przytulił mocno.  
W tym samym czasie dwóch shinobi z nieznanej wioski zbliżało się do Konohy. Oboje mieli na sobie maski przedstawiająće głowy zwierząt. Byli wyraźnie czymś zirytowani.  
-A co... jeśli znowu się nie uda?-zapytał jeden. Nosił maskę żbika. Drugi, w masce irbisa, spojrzał na niego.  
-Nie ma takiej opcji.  
-Co z tym bachorem? Chcę go rozerwać na strzępy.  
-Ja też. Nie martw się, dorwiemy go w pierwszej kolejności. Wiem, że mieszka u niejakiego Iruki. Jeśli dotkniemy gościa, ściągniemy na siebie uwagę Sharingana Kakashiego, więc...  
-Mała interwencja w ich relacje?-zapytał żbik, chichocząc.  
-Dokładnie. Jeszcze się nauczą, że z Neko no Kuni się nie zadziera.  
-Shinjitsu?  
Minato z uwagą badał ostrze. Naruto skinął głową, siedząc na kanapie.  
-Niesamowite ostrze. Rada dostanie szału, jak się dowie, że ostrze Pierwszego nie jest w muzeum.-zachichotał.  
-Więc... muszę je oddać?  
W oczach Naruto pojawił się strach. Yondaime pokręcił głową.  
-Oczywiście, że nie! Jest twoje.-oddał katanę chłopcu-A rada może się wypchać. Przejdźmy do innej rzeczy. Kekkei Genkai.  
-Kirigan.  
-Słucham?-Minato zmarszczył czoło.  
-Nazwałem go Kirigan.  
-Och... No dobrze. To co z nim?  
-Działa.-mruknął Naruto. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Hokage roześmiał się.  
-Domyślam się! Ale powiedz coś więcej. Na czym polega jego działanie.  
I wyciągnął kartki i ołówek. Naruto wziął wdech.  
-No więc... Pozwala mi... dowiedzieć się rzeczy, które wie ktoś inny.  
-Jak?-dopytywał się Minato, szybko notując.  
-Zadaje w głowie pytanie i głos odpowiada, jeśli jest taka możliwość.  
Wtedy zauważył, że ten przestał notować i spojrzał poważnie na chłopca. Naruto przełknął głośno ślinę.  
-W jakich granicach?  
-...żadnych?  
Dopiero po godzinie dyskusji, chłopiec zrozumiał, o co chodziło Hokage. Takie Kekkei Genkai było niebezpieczne, bo użytkownik mógł się dowiedzieć o wszystkich niechcianych sekretach i wykorzystać je dla własnej korzyści. Yondaime długo się namyślał, co ma zrobić z tym fantem. W końcu spojrzał poważnie na Naruto.  
-Posłuchaj. Na razie wystarczy mi twoje słowo, że nawet nie spróbujesz tego wykorzystać w taki sposób. Przyrzeknij mi to.  
Naruto spuścił głowę, ale Minato zmusił go, aby spojrzał mu znowu w oczy.  
-Przyrzekam, Tou-san.  
-Na co?  
-Na... na swoje życie.  
-Dobrze. Trzymam cię za słowo. Ech... Matko, już trzynasta? Długo nam tu zeszło...  
Naruto również spojrzał na zegarek, aby odkryć szokującą godzinę. Iruka zapewne się o niego niepokoił.  
-Już cię wypuszczę, tylko muszę mieć jeszcze jedno od ciebie. Po egzaminie spotkam się z radą na temat twojego Kekkei Genkai. Wolałbym trzymać cię pod ręką, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś chciał mnie okłamać, no wiesz...-mrugnął do niego. Fakt, że nie ufał radzie, był powszechny.  
-Będę.  
-Cieszę się. No, lepiej już wracaj do Iruki. Pewnie się o ciebie martwi.-poczochrał jego włosy i wrócił do bałaganu na biurku. Naruto podszedł do drzwi, zarzucając sobie katanę na plecy. Spojrzał na Hokage przez ramię.  
-Do widzenia, Tou-san.  
Minato spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.  
-Do widzenia, Naruto.  
Chłopiec wyszedł, a Danzo opuścił kryjówkę. Zatarł ręce. Już wiedział, że ten chłopiec musi należeć do Korzenia. Potrzebował jedynie impulsu, który zachęciłby go do tego. Może strata kogoś bliskiego? Tak, to dobry pomysł. Skoro masakra Uchiha nie wyszła, to przynajmniej może to mu się uda. To się musi udać. Wtedy będzie trzymać w szachu i Yondaime i radę.  
Iruka stał przy drzwiach, wypatrując go. Kiedy tylko się do niego zbliżył, ten złapał go za ucho i pociągnął do domu. Naruto jęknął, starając się wyrwać.  
-Co ty sobie myślisz, Naruto?! Martwiłem się o ciebie, a ty sobie dreptasz na trening!  
-To nie był trening!-jęknał Naruto. Iruka spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.  
-To co?  
-Ja... byłem u... Tou-san.  
-Och...-Umino puścił go, a na jego twarzy pojawił się smutek-I... Jak poszło?  
Naruto pomasował swoje obolałe ucho.  
-Dobrze. Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałem o tym.  
Iruka westchnął i poklepał go po ramieniu.  
-Cóż. Tym razem ci wybacze, Naruto!  
Uśmiechnął się do chłopca szeroko. Ten odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
-No dobrze. Zaraz będzie obiad. Chyba nie będziesz jadł z kataną w towarszystwie?  
Naruto pobiegł do pokoju, a Iruka ruszył do kuchni. Wyjmując talerze, zastanawiał się, czy dobrze robi, pozwalając temu chłopcu zostać shinobi. Fakt, w końcu był utalentowany, ale miał tyle bolesnych wspomnień... bycie ninja mogło go zmienić na zawsze. Zostawić tylko pustą skorupę.  
-Wzywałeś mnie, Czwarty?-zapytał jakiś zamaskowany shinobi.  
-Tak, Yamato. Potrzebuję pomocy w pewnej... delikatnej sprawie.  
-Słucham.  
Minato westchnął.  
-Chodzi o Danzo. Od pewnego czasu mnie szpieguje. Chcę, żebyś to ty teraz za nim połaził i zorientował się, co tym razem kombinuje.  
-Tak jest!  
Kushina cały dzień chodziła podminowana. Ostatnia noc mocno nią wstrząsnęła. Szło tak dobrze! Pozbyła się pasożyta, odzyskała szacunek Minato, stawali się powoli prawdziwą rodziną i co? Okazuje się, że ten chłopak ma jednak jakiś przyjaciół! To nie tak miało pójść! Jeśli czegoś nie wymyśli, straci swojego męża. I może nawet Menmę.  
Mężczyzna obserwował, jak chłopak czyta, siedząc na parapecie. Dom nie był dobrze zabezpieczony. Wystarczyło poczekać, aż wszyscy wyjdą i wejść bez obaw. Uśmiechnął się. To miało być prostsze niż ktokolwiek mógłby pomyśleć. Najpierw gówniarz, a potem jinchuriki. I nikt, ale to nikt, nie przeszkodzi Neko no Kuni w osiągnięciu celu.  
Danzo uśmiechnął się do lustra. Nadszedł czas. Czas, aby wszystko potoczyło się zgodnie z jego myślą. Yondaime może i ma swoje zabezpieczenia, ale on zna je na pamięć. Ten młodzik nie ma nawet połowy jego doświadczenia i nie może mu zagrozić. Mężczyzna złapał za swoją laskę i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, kierując się w stronę wyjścia z siedziby Korzenia. Jego strażnicy natychmiast za nim ruszyli.  
Kiedy znalazł się między tłumami ludzi, czuł na sobie wzrok wielu cywili. W końcu nie co dzień można go było zobaczyć w środku wioski. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i skierował się prosto do jednego z parków. Jego ANBU z łatwością zdobyli informację o tym, gdzie przebywa często jego kąsek. To w końcu nie było takie trudne.  
Naruto wykonywał kolejne cięcia, coraz bardziej skomplikowane, rozgrzewając się przed normalnym treningiem. Jego pierś protestowała, płonąc, ale zignorował to, zaciskając mocno zęby. Wtedy coś mu podpowiedziało, że powinien się odwrócić. Zatrzymał się w połowie ciosu i spojrzał za ramię.  
Zobaczył mężczyznę, którego twarz wyraźnie mówiła, aby z nim nie zadzierać. Przełknął głośno ślinę i cofnął się parę kroków. Nie znał go, ale ten najwyraźniej znał blondyna.  
-Kim jesteś?!-krzyknął, przyjmując obronną postawę. Ten zachichotał.  
-To słodkie, ale bezużyteczne. Jestem Danzo. I wiem o tobie więcej, niż ci się zdaje, Naruto-kun. Może nawet wiem o rzeczach, o których inni nie chcą, abyś się dowiedział.  
Naruto zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc, do czego Danzo zmierza. Ten uśmiechnął się do niego jadowicie i zbliżył się.  
-Na przykład, wiem sporo o twoim ojcu, o Jiraiyi, czy o tym żałosnym Iruce.  
-Nie obrażaj aniki!-zdenerwował się Naruto. Danzo zacmokał i pokręcił głową.  
-Taki niewinny. Nie wiesz, czemu są dla ciebie tacy mili, prawda?  
-O czym ty mówisz?  
Mężczyzna położył mu na głowie rękę i kucnął tak, aby zrównać się wzrostem z chłopcem. W jego oczach pojawiły się dziwne błyski.  
-To proste, ale jesteś tylko dzieckiem. Potrzebujesz kogoś, kto będzie cię darzył prawdziwym zaufaniem, kogoś, na kim możesz polegać. I oni nie są tym kimś. Minato? Żałosny materiał na Kage. Maczał palce w tylu brudnych sprawach, że szkoda wymieniać. Nie wspominałem, że zamierza zrobić z ciebie broń? Jak wiesz, zaczął się tobie podlizywać, kiedy dowiedział się o twoim Kekkei Genkai. Głupiec. Chyba nie pozwolisz, aby tak tobą pomiatał?  
Naruto zamrugał, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy. Jego ojciec... wcale go nie kochał? To była tylko farsa? Chciał z niego zrobić maszynę do zabijania? Jego oczy zaszkliły się, ale Danzo jeszcze nie skończył.  
-A Jiraiya? Jeszcze jedna gwiazdka. Od dawna chciał mieć w swoich łapach jakieś Kekkei Genkai. Gdy tylko dowiedział się od Minato, że masz unikalne... Był w siódmym niebie. Jego plan jest prosty, Naruto-kun. Najpierw zyskuje twoje zaufanie. Potem zwabi cię w pułapkę i odbierze ci oczy. Znając jego okrucieństwo, pewnie cię później zostawi, żebyś skonał z głodu. Nigdy mu na tobie nie zależało. Zawsze tylko Naruko i Menma, pamiętasz, prawda?  
Chłopiec pokiwał głową. Po jego policzkach spływały potoki łez. Nikt nie zauważył cienia, który znikł z najbliższej gałęzi i popędzi w stronę wieży Hokage. Danzo oblizał się i uśmiechnął pocieszająco. W takich chwilach dziękował swojej matce za to, że urodziła go takim dobrym aktorem.  
-A Iruka? Wiem, że uwielbia bawić się dziećmi. Manipulować nimi, aby uzyskać własne cele. Wcale nie jest mu na rękę, że zostaniesz shinobim.-chłopak spuścił głowę, bo Danzo miał rację. Nawet dzisiaj kłócił się z aniki na ten temat. Umino twierdził, że bycie shinobi może go zmienić i powinien się zastanowić, czy naprawdę chce nim zostać-Ma w nosie twoje uczucia. Kiedy tylko uzyska swój cel, wyrzuci cię z domu, może nawet zrani. Obchodzisz go tyle, co zeszłoroczne skarpetki.  
Blondyn cofnął się od Danzo, wypuszczając katanę z ręki i upadając na ziemię. Zaniósł się głośnym płaczem, nie wierząc, że dał się tak łatwo nabrać. Najbliższe mu osoby go oszukały. Chciały go zranić. Może nawet zabić. Był dla nich śmieciem. Nikim więcej.  
-Wiem też o twoich przyjaciołach z Akademii. Udawają, że cię lubią, bo tak kazał im Iruka. Chciał, żebyś poczuł się bezpieczniej. To tylko ułuda. Nikt cię nie kocha. Ale ja mogę ci dać prawdziwy dom.  
Naruto spojrzał na mężczyznę z załzawionymi oczami. Teraz przypominał mu kogoś, komu naprawdę mógł zaufać. Był taki dobroduszny. Powiedział mu prawdę o wszystkim, co się działo. Uświadomił go. Nie kłamałby teraz, prawda?  
-Dom, w którym będziesz chroniony przez towarzyszy. Dom, który nigdy cię nie zdradzi. Naruto-kun, oferuję ci nowe imię i dom, który nazywa się Korzeń. Tam będziesz czuł się bezpieczny, nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś cię jeszcze raz zranił. Wielu z moich podwładnych i twoich przyszłych towarzyszy rozumie cię doskonale. Większość z nich była odrzucona przez rodziny, samotna, nie znali swojego celu. Dałem im przyszłość. I dom.  
-Naprawdę?-niedowierzał chłopiec. Nie sądził, że są inni, którzy mieli tak samo jak on. W końcu codziennie widywał rodziny ze swoimi dziećmi, które śmiały się głośno, szczęśliwe ze swojego życia.  
-Tak. Chodź ze mną Naruto i zapomnij o tym zepsutym świecie. O zepsutej Konosze. Sprawię, że zapomnisz o całym dotychczasowym piekle.  
Naruto starł łzy z policzków. Całe jego życie właśnie runęło w gruzach. Wszyscy mu bliscy okazali się zdrajcami. Podniósł katanę i stanął przed Danzo. Już miał powiedzieć mu, że się zgadza i jest wdzięczny za taką troskę, a zwłaszcza to, że go nigdy nie zawiedzie, ale usłyszał szum i trzask. Odwrócił się na pięcie, a Danzo wycofał się, kląc soczyście. Jego strażnicy ujawnili się, blokując do niego dostęp.  
-Danzo. Spodziewałem się po tobie wielu rzeczy, ale nie tego.-zaczął groźnie Sarutobi, trzymając w pogotowiu swój zwój. Yamato oparł się zadyszany o drzewo, ciesząc się, że trafił na zebranie u Hokage. Od lat czekał na okazję, aby dokopać Danzo i teraz takowa się nadarzyła.  
-Co my tu mamy?-mruknął Jiraiya. Kakashi i Gai, którzy po samych opowieściach od Yamato nienawidzili Danzo, przygotowali się do porządnej bitwy. Kurenai i Asuma nie bardzo wiedzieli, o co dokładnie chodzi z tym dzieciakiem, więc oczekiwali na rozkazy od Hokage. Itachi był skołowany, bo przerwano mu w połowie konwersacji z Yondaime i nie wiedział w końcu, o co chodzi z jegą rangą. Czemu takie spotkania nigdy nie mogły się skończyć normalnie? Nie wiedział też, czemu Hokage kazał mu iść z nim. Przecież Danzo nie powinien być dla niego wielkim wyzwaniem, ale samo to, że go oczerniał, było zaskoczeniem.  
Mówiono, że Minato nie umie był wściekły i nigdy nie tracił nad sobą panowania. Jednakże, teraz Naruto nie był pewien, czy jest on spokojny, bo jego twarz wyglądała tak, jakby została wyrzeźbiona w lodzie, nie zostało na niej żadne ciepłe uczucie.  
-Skoro już tu jesteś...-zaczął Yondaime zimno-...to powiedz mi wreszcie, dlaczego mnie szpiegujesz?  
Naruto zerknął na Danzo. Ten przez chwilę poruszał niemo ustami.  
-O... o czym ty mówisz?!  
-Myślałeś, że nie wiem o tym? Albo o twojej kryjówce? Nie wiedziałem, do czego zmierzasz i nie interweniowałem, choć przypuszczam, że korzystałeś z niej jeszcze kiedy Hiruzen-sama był Hokage, mam rację?  
Na twarzy Sarutobiego pojawił się grymas, w którym kryło się wiele negatywnych emocji. Do tej pory sądził, że to Orochimaru jest cierniem w tyłku, ale najwyraźniej się mylił. Danzo zacisnął palce na swojej lasce.  
-Byłem do tego zmuszony! Tylko pijana rada wybiera młokosa bez kszty doświadczenia na stanowisko Hokage. Gdybyś podjął jakąś głupią decyzję... tylko ja dzieliłbym wioskę od zagłady!  
-Nie mów teraz o tym tak, jakbyś chciał jej dobra!-warknął Jiraiya, wtrącając się-Wszyscy wiemy, że to ty chciałeś być Hokage! Bez względu na to, czy jako sobą, czy poprzez Orochimaru, twoją szmacianą laleczkę! I wszyscy doskonale wiemy, jak dobrym jesteś aktorem!  
-Jiraiya-sensei... Dość.-powiedział twardo Minato, a Naruto drgnął. Aktorem? I wtedy w głowie chłopca pojawił się prawdziwy armagedon. Jeśli mówili, że on był wspaniałym aktorem i dobrze grał i oszukiwał... Co, jeśli okłamał go? Jeśli najbliższe mu osoby wcale go nie zdradziły?  
-Minato! Jesteś żałosnym Hokage i wszyscy o tym wiemy. Musiałem cię pilnować, żebyś nie zniszczył Konohy.  
Minato powstrzymał możliwych komentatorów, do których zaliczał się Jiraiya, Kakashi, Itachi i Sarutobi. Naruto wycofał się z linii Yondaime-Danzo, opierając się o drzewo. Czuł, że bycie pomiędzy nimi to jak bycie między lwem i wilkiem.  
-Pilnować? To dziwne, że zauważyłem tylko twoje podsłuchiwanie i knucie. Nie dziw się teraz, że jeden z moich ANBU cię pilnował.-powiedział Minato, nie sądząc, aby wyjawianie imienia Yamato było potrzebne. Na twarzy Danzo pojawił się uśmieszek.  
-Hm? A więc z tego wynika, że to ty mnie szpiegowałeś... Bardzo, ale to bardzo dorośle, Minato. Hokage zwykle nie musi pilnować swoich poddanych i powinien skupić się na możliwych wrogach wioski, ale ty chyba nie sądzisz, że takowi istnieją. Twoja próżność... i samouwielbienie jest gigantyczne.  
Przywódca Korzenia splunął.  
-O czym ty mówisz, Danzo!?-warknął Yamato. Minato po raz kolejny wykonał gest ręką, zapobiegając oczywistej kłótni.  
-Wiesz, Danzo, knucie i spiskowanie należy do wrogów, więc wolałem się upewnić, że ty nim nie jesteś. Z twojego tonu jednak wynika, że wolałeś mnie przedstawić w świetle opryszka, który ma za nic dobro Konohy. Mam rację?  
-A tak nie jest?-uśmiechnął się złośliwie Danzo, pewien, że chłopiec jest jego. Wtedy Minato odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
-Zrobimy tak. Jeśli się okaże, że faktycznie jestem leniwym, samolubnym draniem, który liczy nocami monety, jakie zarobił i myśli, kogo by tu usunąć z drogi do władzy, zrezygnuję z tytułu Hokage i przekażę go tobie. Masz moje słowo. Ale, jeśli się okaże, że to ty szukałeś okazji do przewrotów albo knułeś i oczerniałeś shinobi i cywili należących do Konohy, wylądujesz w miejscu, które tak bardzo lubisz odwiedzać. W więzieniu, a Korzeń zostanie przekazany Yamato.  
Wszystko zamilkło, nawet ptaki przerwały swoje śpiewy, a wiatr zatrzymał swój bieg. Sarutobi doskoczył do Yondaime i spojrzał na niego poważnie.  
-Minato! Co ty wyprawiasz?  
-Hiruzen-sama. Wiem, co robię.  
Danzo prychnął.  
-I niby jak chcesz to sprawdzić?-zapytał szyderczo, ale wtedy jego oko prawie wyszło na wierzch-Ty...  
Yondaime uśmiechnął się.  
-Tak. Zgadłeś. Za dużo podsłuchujesz, wiesz? I najzabawniejsze jest to, że o tym zapominasz. Nastawiłeś już Naruto przeciwko mnie, a z tego co widzę, on nie ufa ci zbytnio. Jest więc zaufanym źródłem.  
Chłopiec poczuł się przytłoczony spojrzeniami. Domyślał się, do czego zmierza Yondaime.  
-Oboje wiemy, że Kekkei Genkai Naruto powie nam prawdę.  
Kakashi, Itachi, Sarutobi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma i Yamato drgnęli, a ich szczęki opadły, Jiraiya zamrugał, ale Minato nie wykonał żadnej podejrzanej reakcji.  
-Naruto? Mógłbyś?  
Blondynek pokiwał po chwili głową. Postanowił, że najpierw dowie się czegoś o „dobroczyńcy". Świat stał się szary i zaczął lekko falować. „Czy Danzo mnie okłamał?"  
'Tak.'  
„Czego chciał?"  
'Twoich umiejętności. Chciał cię wykorzystać jako shinobi Korzenia, aby osłabić radę i Hokage, a następnie zyskać pełną władzę nad Konohą.'  
Danzo patrzył się w te czarne tęczówki z trwogą, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się go oszukać.  
„Dlaczego?"  
'Sądzi, że lepiej sobie poradzi jako Hokage i uważa, że Konoha powinna być rządzona twardą ręką. Wcześniej pomagał Orochimaru w eksperymentach na dzieciach, ale ten go zdradził i zostawił. Aktualnie eksperymentuje na własną rękę, ale potrzebuje silnych shinobi i czasu. Po stracie Yamato, stracił główny obiekt.'  
Chłopak drgnął. A więc o to mu chodziło. O eksperymenty... Przeniósł wzrok na cierpliwego Minato. Ten bał się nieco tego, co naprawdę może się kryć w jego wnętrzu.  
„Czy on mnie okłamał, kiedy pisał list?"  
'Nie. Trochę za bardzo się oczernił.'  
„Czy naprawdę mnie kocha?"  
'Tak.'  
„Czy chce mojego Kekkei Genkai?"  
'Nie.'  
Naruto wyłączył Kekkei Genkai i odetchnął, widząc kolory. Szary świat był dla niego nieco straszny. A więc Danzo go okłamał. Był taki głupi, że mu uwierzył... Spojrzał na zebranych.  
-Danzo chciał przejąć władzę w wiosce za pomocą mojego Kekkei Genkai i eksperymentów z komórkami Hashiramy.  
Sarutobi zamrugał, a potem zawarczał.  
-Orochimaru... Oczywiście...  
-Cholerny bachor!-wrzasnął Danzo i rzucił się na chłopca, ale Minato zablokował jego atak. Kakashi, Asuma i Kurenai starli się ze strażnikami, a reszta pomogła Yondaime. Jedynie Itachi trzymał się z tyłu, pilnując, aby żadna technika nie zrobiła blondynkowi krzywdy.  
-RASENGAN!  
Wybuch. Uśmiechy. Pół żywy Danzo. Jiraiya zaczął uderzać pięścią w otwartą dłoń, a strażnicy wili się na ziemi.  
-Rzucić się na dziecko Hokage w obecności danego Hokage z myślą, że ten Hokage nie jest Żółtym Błyskiem Konohy i nie będzie w stanie zablokować ataku, a później zlać cię na kwaśne jabłko...-stwierdził Kakashi, a reszta potwierdziła to chichotem.  
-Jiraiya-sensei, Hiruzen-sama, możecie dostarczyć Danzo do Ibikiego? Ma się upewnić, że nie będzie sprawiał w więzieniu kłopotów. Yamato! Idź z tymi dobrymi ludźmi-Minato wskazał na leżących na ziemi ANBU-i przekaż całemu Korzeniowi, że z rozkazu Hokage jesteś ich nowym przywódcą. Jakby mieli jakieś wątpliwości, wyślij ich do mnie. Kakashi, zabierz Naruto do Iruki. Musi odpocząć.  
-Hai!  
Zanim chłopak się zorientował, był już na plecach Hatake, który pędził przez las z zawrotną szybkością. Naruto czuł się o wiele lepiej, wiedząc, że Danzo jest daleko od niego i już więcej nie spróbuje go oszukać.  
Iruka, jak to Iruka, spanikował. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką chciał zrobić, było wyręczenie Ibikiego w jego pracy, ale Kakashi najwyraźniej obawiał się, że jego koi stanie się rasowym sadystą i mu zabronił, co wprawiło Umino w osłupienie. Hatake, przeczuwając, że jego przykrywka jest w niebezpieczeństwie, ulotnił się.  
-Naruto! Musisz zjeść!  
-Nie mam ochoty...-mruknął chłopiec, patrząc się tępo w talerz z zupą owocową. Myśl, że Danzo zrobił go w konia... To wciąż było dla niego za dużo i nie miał zupełnie apetytu. Westchnął.  
-Naruto. Musisz, inaczej będziesz godny, nie będziesz miał na nic siły i...  
-Dobra, zjem.  
Chłopiec wolał wszystko od wykładów Iruki. Bez optymizmu zaczął nabierać na łyżkę zupę i połykać ją, gapiąc się na zegarek na ścianie w kształcie pieska. Oczywiście, był od Kakashiego. Naruto nie mógł uwierzyć, że wszystko mogło się tak pokomplikować.

**I tyle na dzisiaj!**


	10. Chapter 10

**UWAGA! Z powodu masy nauki, bezlitosnych profesorów oraz braku weny i motywacji, proszę się nastawić, że nowe chaptery mogą się pojawiać raz na miesiąc. Bardzo przepraszam. Oczywiście, może się zdarzyć, że na przykład będę miała masę weny i będę dodawać nowe chapki codziennie, ale bardzo jest prawdopodobne, że tak się nie stanie. Też nie jestem z tego szczęśliwa, ale...**

**JESZCZE JEDNO! Dla tych, którzy czytają też Ukryty Świat Mężczyzn. Jestem dopiero w 1/3 chapka, kompletnie nie mam pomysłu, ale walczę z tym. Postaram się dodać go do końca tego tygodnia (od jutra licząc).**

**Przepraszam za 9 rozdział, nie mam pojęcia, co się pomieszało.**

**Sane - Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Nad Kekkei Genkai spędziłam trzy noce, ale w końcu coś wyszło. A Yoshitsu... W innym moim opowiadaniu miał być kotem o dwóch ogonach, ale poszło ono do śmieci, więc teraz został lisem :)**

**Drużyna!**

Naruto – 8 lat  
Naruko – 13 lat  
Menma – 16 lat  
Minato&amp;Kushina – 35&amp;34 lata  
Wszyscy kompani Naruto z jego klasy w tradycyjnym kanonie: 13lat  
Fugaku&amp;Mikoto – 38&amp;35 lata  
Itachi – 17 lat  
Kakashi – 25 lata  
Iruka – 22 lat  
Jiraiya – 49 lat  
Konohamaru – 8 lat  
Shashara – 10 lat  
Anaya – 10 lat  
Gekko Hayate – 23 lata

Naruto zatarł ręce, wpadając do klasy w ostatniej chwili. Jego serce biło szybko i głośno. Na plecach miał zarzuconą katanę. Uśmiechał się szeroko, lustrując starszych uczniów. Pewnie teraz ktoś się zapyta, co go tak cieszy.  
Egzamin na genina!  
Podbiegł do dwójki znajomych. Anaya przywitała go z uśmiechem, ale Shashara zignorował go. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, można było zauważyć, że on śpi na stojąco. Cóż... kolejny dowód na to, że jest spokrewniony z Narami.  
-Patrzcie, jakie maluchy!-zachichotał jeden ze starszych uczniów, wskazując na nich. Jego koledzy mu zawtórowali.  
-Myślą, że uda im się zdać! Biedaczki, ale się przejadą!  
-Wracajcie lepiej do przedszkola!  
Naruto zaczerwienił się, ale nic nie powiedział. Uznał, że to bezcelowe. Wtedy do sali wszedł jakiś nauczyciel i chrząknął parę razy. Klasa ucichła a on spojrzał na kartkę.  
-Za mną znajdują się drzwi. Wyczytana osoba przechodzi przez nie i zdaje egzamin, a następnie opuszcza teren Akademii, aby nie rozpraszać innych. Zrozumiano?  
Wszyscy pokiwali głowami. Nauczyciel zaczął wyczytywać uczniów. Tylko paru wróciło z płaczliwymi minami. I w końcu...  
-Umino Naruto?  
Chłopiec drgnął. Zupełnie zapomniał o tym, że po adopcji przez Irukę, zmieniło mu się nazwisko. Nieco skołowany ruszył w stronę drzwi i przeszedł do innego, mniejszego pomieszczenia. Z irytacją pomyślał, że normalnie to schowek na miotły albo coś w tym stylu. Inny nauczyciel spojrzał na niego z podejrzeniem.  
-Zaprezentuj Bunshin no Jutsu.  
-BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!  
10 klonów uśmiechało się przekonująco do nauczyciela, ale ten postanowił sprawdzić. Kiedy kunai przeleciał przez jednego z nich, mężczyzna zaznaczył coś na kartce.  
-Dobrze. Teraz wymień przynajmniej jedną dodatkową technikę i opisz ją w skrócie.  
Chłopiec postanowił opisać Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Nauczyciel w milczeniu przysłuchiwał się jego wykładowi, aby w końcu zaznaczyć coś na kartce. Westchnął i sięgnął po coś.  
-Brawo, zdałeś!  
-TAAAK!  
Naruto złapał za ochraniacz i zawiązał go sobie na czole. Wybiegł z klitki, rzucił jeszcze szczęśliwe spojrzenie przyjaciołom i opuścił klasę. Zwolnił dopiero przy wyjściu z Akademii. Cieszył się. Bardzo się cieszył. Wreszcie mógł zostać shinobim!  
Podskoczył i klasnął w dłonie. Kiedy wyszedł, zauważył tłum, który czekał na swoje dzieci. Trochę zmarkotniał, bo zrozumiał, że na niego nikt nie czeka. Schował dłonie w kieszeniach i ruszył powoli na swoją ulubioną huśtawkę. Usiadł na niej i zaczął się huśtać, czekając na swoich przyjaciół. W końcu wyszli razem, oboje z ochraniaczami na czołach.  
-Udało wam się!-krzyknął Naruto i wyściskał ich. Anaya nieco się zarumieniła. Nagle podeszli do nich jacyś rodzice. Oboje mieli czarne, długie do pasa włosy, mężczyzna był nieco wyższy od kobiety. Shashara westchnął.  
-Tou-san, Oka-san, to moi przyjaciele. Anaya-chan i Naruto-kun.  
-Miło was poznać.-powiedziała grzecznie kobieta, lustrując oboje wzrokiem.  
-Dobrze wiedzieć, że wszyscy zdaliście. Jesteście bardzo młodzi i jestem pewien, że będziecie chlubą Konohy.  
Naruto zamrugał. Nawet jego ojciec nie mówił tak grzecznie. I to, jak byli ubrani... Kto normalny chodził w yukatach bez wyraźnego powodu?  
-A gdzie wasi rodzice?-zapytała kobieta, rozglądając się.  
-Mój aniki pracuje, pani...  
-Mai, Naruto-kun.  
-Mai-san.  
Anaya wyglądała na spłoszoną.  
-Jestem sierotą. Nie mam rodziców.  
-Och...-wyrwało się z ust obojga. Spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie.  
-Więc...-zaczął mężczyzna-...Nie będziecie mieli nic przeciwko, jeśli pójdziecie z nami i Shasharą na obiad do resteuracji? W końcu jest z czego świętować.  
Naruto uśmiechnął się.  
-Bardzo dziękuję, ale to nie jest konieczne. To tylko marnotrawienie waszych pieniędzy. Sądzę, że...  
-O czym ty mówisz, Naruto-kun? W takich wypadkach nie mówi się o marnotrawieniu pięniędzy. To zaproszenie, nie wypada nie przyjąć go.-powiedziała Mai, łamiąc sobie palce. Chłopiec westchnął.  
-W takim razie pójdę.  
-Wspaniale. A ty?  
-Ja... Nie wiem, czy...  
-Och, po prostu się zgódź!-poprosiła kobieta.  
-No... Dobrze.  
Mai klasnęła w dłonie.  
-Świetnie! Sądzę, że cała trójka potrzebuje jakiegoś pasującego do resteuracji ubrania, nie sądzisz, Shara?  
Mężczyzna pokiwał głową. Naruto natychmiast zaprotestował.  
-Proszę dać mi chwilę, ja mam yukatę!  
-Nie, nie! Zaproszenie obejmuje ubranie! No, Shashara! Łap przyjaciół za ręce i za nami!  
I co Naurto i Anaya mieli zrobić? Pozwolili się zaciągnąć do sklepu z ubraniami, pozwolili sobie kupić drogie yukaty i zjedli obiad w cholernie drogiej resteuracji. Chłopiec czuł się tym nieco zażenowany, ale cóż mógł zrobić?  
Najedzony, wrócił wieczorem do domu, dźwigając w reklamówce swoje ubranie i cenny ochraniacz. Iruka już na niego czekał. Spojrzał na chłopca.  
-Gdzieś ty był? ... Co ty masz na sobie?  
-Yukatę.  
-Skąd ją masz?!  
-Ze sklepu.  
-Za co?  
-To skomplikowane. Mogę się przebrać?  
Umino, skołowany, skinął głową, patrząc, jak chłopiec znika w łazience. Kiedy wrócił, miał na sobie już piżamę. Usiadł na kanapie, obok Iruki, wzdychając.  
-Zdałem.  
-Wiem, gratuluję, ale...  
-Spotkałem rodziców Shashary. Ubzdurali sobie, że ja i Anaya powinniśmy świętować z nimi i kupili nam yukaty i zaciągnęli do resteuracji.  
-Podziękowałeś?-zapytał podejrzliwie Iruka.  
-Oczywiście, że tak!  
-To dobrze. Skoro byłeś w resteuracji, to chyba nie potrzebujesz kolacji?  
Blondynek pokręcił głową.  
-Więc powinieneś iść spać. Jutro rozdzielanie do drużyn, musisz być wypoczęty!  
-Racja!-krzyknął chłopiec i pobiegł do swojego pokoju, żeby zakopać się pod kołdrą i zatopić się w snach. Iruka uśmiechnął się. Zerknął jeszcze potem do niego, aby upewnić się, że śpi jak aniołek i nie ma zamiaru wstać wcześniej.  
W domu Namikaze panowała napięta atmosfera. Może dlatego, że Minato był podminowany z powodu tej całej akcji z Danzo. Powoli, w milczeniu jedli kolację, starając się nie wywołać u drugiej osoby reakcji wybuchowej. W końcu Kushina chrząknęła.  
-A więc.. Wkrótce Egzamin na chunina, prawda?  
-Sądząc po ilości roboty papierkowej... tak.-mruknął niezadowolony Minato.  
-Mam nadzieję, że Kakashi-sensei nas zapisze! Już my im pokażemy, kto tu rządzi!-stwierdziła Naruko, wymachując pałeczkami.  
-Z pewnością.-uśmiechnęła się Kushina-On was nie uczy żadnych zboczonych rzeczy, prawda?  
-E? Pomijając fakt, że ciągle czyta tą swoją książkę? Nie, raczej nie.  
-To dobrze.-odetchnęła z ulgą Kushina. Menma zerknął w kąt, w którym zwykle siedział Naruto. Brakowało mu tego blondynka. Teraz zrobiło się teraz tak... ponuro. Niby Kushina była zadowolona, ale jednak...  
-Tato?-zapytał niepewnie. Minato spojrzał na niego.  
-Tak, Menma?  
-Co u Naruto?  
Kushina uderzyła pałeczkami w talerz i spojrzała na syna wzrokiem bazyliszka. Cały jej dobry nastrój wyparował w jednej sekundzie.  
-Po co ci to?-zapytała twardym głosem. Menma wzruszył ramionami.  
-Trochę mi go brakuje.-przyznał.  
-W porządku.-powiedział Minato, patrząc tępo na swoje pałeczki-Zdał egzamin na genina.  
-SŁUCHAM!?  
Oczy Kushiny, Naruko i Menmy wychodziły z orbit. Ten westchnął. Nie było już potrzeby ukrywać to.  
-Genina. Jeśli zda test senseia zostanie geninem.  
-Ale...-niedowierzała Kushina-...jak?  
-Ma chakrę. Dużo chakry, jeśli o to ci chodzi. I jest bardzo uzdolniony. Przepraszam, muszę już iść spać. Mam jutro sporo rzeczy do zrobienia.  
Obserwowali, jak podnosi się i opuszcza pomieszczenie. Tak naprawdę, to nie poszedł do sypialni, ale do ogrodu. Usiadł na huśtawce i rozpłakał się.  
Naruto czuł się osamotniony. Dlaczego? Z jednej strony przysypiający Shashara, z drugiej zanudzona Nayana. Westchnął. Czemu nikt nie podzielał jego entuzjazmu? Przecież zaraz przypiszą go do jakiejś drużyny.  
-...drużyna 18: Nari Shashara, Zukami Nayana i Umino Naruto.  
-TAAAK!-krzyknął blondyn, kiedy jego szczęście się dopełniło. Nie dość, że został geninem, to jeszcze miał być w drużynie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Shashara uśmiechnął się lekko, a Nayana oderwała wzrok od ławki.  
Senseie przychodzili i odchodzili. Naruto z niecierpliwością czekał na swojego. Wróć. Na ich senseia. Miał cichą nadzieję, że będzie fajny. Wtedy do sali wszedł mężczyzna, gryząc zawzięcie źdbło trawy. Sprawiał wrażenie niesamowicie chorego.  
-Drużyna 18? Khy khy...  
Naruto, Shashara i Nayana podnieśli się niepewnie z miejsc. Zlustrował ich wzrokiem.  
-Nazywam się Gekko Hayate i będę waszym senseiem. Khy khy. Chodźcie za mną.  
-H-hai!  
Szybko wybiegli z klasy, aby się z nim zrównać.Wyglądał na bardziej znudzonego niż Shashara. Ciężko było w to uwierzyć, ale to była prawda.  
-Sensei, gdzie idziemy?  
Hayate zerknął na Naruto.  
-Na pole treningowe nr 5. Tam pogadamy i przejdziemy od razu do testu. Nie chcę marnować cennego czasu. Khy khy.  
-Jesteś chory?  
Hayate nie odpowiedział i przyspieszył kroku. Trójka geninów musiała za nim biec truchtem, aby go nie zgubić. Po kilkunastu minutach faktycznie dotarli na pole treningowe. Gekko usiadł na ziemi i dał trójce znać, żeby zrobili to samo.  
-A więc... khy khy... Jak już mówiłem. Jestem Gekko Hayate. Wasza kolej.  
-Em... Ja nazywam się Zukami Nayana.  
-Ja jestem Umino Naruto!  
-Nari Shashara.  
-Świetnie. Khy khy.-mruknął Hayate-Test jest prosty. Zacznę wam uciekać. Macie mnie unieruchomić. Jeśli wam się nie uda, wracacie do Akademii. Wszystko jasne?  
-Hai.  
-Świetnie.  
Zerwał się i ruszył biegiem przed siebie. Genini dopiero po chwili wystartowali za nim. Ten szybko zniknął za drzewami. Gdyby nie Shashara i jego „instynkt" całkowicie by go zgubili. Starali się biec tuż za nim. Naruto cieszył się, że wiedział, jak biegać po drzewach, bo powoli go doganiał.  
„Co za dzieciak..." mruknął w myślach Gekko i zmienił kierunek biegu, na jakiś czas gubiąc blondyna. „Żeby w tym wieku biegać po drzewach..." marudził, kiedy nagle potknął się o coś. To Shashara wykorzystał linkę z kamieniem, żeby podciąć go. Ten jednak utrzymał się na ziemi. Po jakimś czasie znowu znaleźli się na polu treningowym.  
Nayana odbiła się od ziemi i skoczyła na plecy Hayate, ale ten zrobił unik i skręcił w miejscu, mijając skołowanego Shasharę, ale wpadając na Naruto. Ten natychmiast uczepił się jego bluzy. Jego kompani uznali, że to ich jedyna szansa i oblegli go. Ten jęknął.  
-Ze...jdź...cie... khy... ze.. mnie... nie... mogę... oddy... khy... chać...  
-Zdaliśmy?-dopytywał się Naruto. Siny już na twarzy Hayate pokiwał głową. Drużyna 18 zeskoczyła z niego.  
-Udało się!-niedowierzała dziewczynka. Sensei westchnął i pomasował sobie tył głowy. Przy okazji zakaszlał też parę razy.  
-Gratuluję. Zdaliście. Teraz jesteśmy drużyną. Chcecie dzień odpoczynku, czy wolicie od razu jakąś misję na początek?  
Trójka cicho się naradziła. Potem spojrzeli na Hayate z uśmiechem.  
-MISJĘ!  
-Super.  
Tym razem spokojnym, ale cichym spacerkiem, ruszyli w stronę wieży Hokage. Wioska wyglądała dość spokojnie. Nie było wielu tłumów, jak na tą porę dnia. Strażnicy nie robili problemów i bez kłopotu dostali się do biura Hokage. Tam jednak czekała na nich... niespodzianka.  
Minato słodko drzemał z głową na biurku, sprawiając, że szczęki trzech geninów sięgły podłogi. Hayate westchnął.  
-Khy khy!  
Nic.  
-Khy khy!  
Słyszeliście coś?  
-KHY KHY!  
Minato podskoczył, rozglądając się nerwowo. Gekko skłonił się mu.  
-Znowu zasnąłem? Ech... Ekhem! O co chodzi, Hayate?  
Wtedy zauważył Naruto i resztę jego drużyn. Sensei drużyny 18 postanowił wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce.  
-Chciałbym powiadomić, że moja drużyna zdała mój test i chcemy wziąć pierwszą misję.  
-Aha...  
Minato wyciągnął ze stosu jakiś papierek, coś na nim napisał, później go odrzucił i sięgnął do stosu ponownie. Przez jakieś pięć minut w nim grzebał, aż wreszcie wyjął coś pomiętego. Spojrzał na drużynę poważnie.  
-Drużyna 7 od 8 godzin próbuje złapać Torę. Pomóżcie im, dobrze?  
Następnie dopisał coś na papierku. Ręce Hayate opadły.  
-Tora? TORA?! Czy to musi być Tora?!  
Minato pokiwał głową. Nayana spojrzała na Naruto.  
-Naruto-kun, kto to Tora?  
-Kot. Zwą go: Demonem, Demonicznym Kotem, Posłańcem Śmierci, Przekleństwem Geninów i Okrutnym Cieniem.  
-Kot?! Ha! Sensei! Chcemy tą misję!  
Shashara spojrzał na nią z błaganiem, ale decyzja została najwyraźniej podjęta. Minato chrząknął, aby zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę.  
-Jako, że nagroda za to jest... nieparzysta... Drużyna, która pierwsza przyniesie tego kota, dostanie więcej.  
-SENSEI!-wrzasnął Naruto i zaczął go ciągnąć w stronę wyjścia. Biedny Hayate poddał się i pozwolił się wyprowadzić geninom. Ci natychmiast ruszyli na poszukiwania. Nayana przywoływała masę kotów, ale żaden nie wyglądał jak Tora.  
-Szukamy zguby, która nie cierpi geninów.-mruknął Shashara.  
-Nie.-wtrącił się Hayate-On w ogóle nienawidzi shinobi.  
Wtedy coś srebrnego im mignęło. Natychmiast ruszyli za tym czymś. Wbiegli do małego lasku w pobliżu wieży Hokage. Hayate kazał im się schować w krzakach, a sam rozejrzał się. Niecierpliwi genini wyjrzeli.  
Naruko kuli się za drzewem. Kakashi czai się na gałęzi. Sakura leży płasko na ziemi. Sasuke czeka w krzakach. Coś czarnego mruczy na pieńku, liżąc łapkę.  
-Mamy go wreszcie...-szepnęła Naruko, zacierając ręce.  
-Nie tak prędko! Znowu nam ucieknie.-powiedział nieco przerażony Kakashi, który miał najwyraźniej ochotę zostawić Torę w spokoju i iść do domu. Hayate zakaszlał, kiedy Sasuke okazał się niecierpliwy i wyskoczył na kota, a ten zniknął w krzakach.  
-Nieee!-zapłakała Sakura. Sensei drużyny 18 dał znak swoim uczniom, że teraz pora na nich. Wyszli załamanej drużynie 7 naprzeciw.  
-Kakashi-san.-zaczął Gekko.  
-Hayate? Co tu robisz?-zdziwił się Hatake.  
-Moja drużyna dostała misję, która polega na złapaniu Tory.-wyjaśnił, wskazując na trójkę geninów za nim. Naruko zachłysnęła się, widząc Naruto.  
-Naprawdę? A co z zapłatą?-dopytywał się zdumiony Kakashi.  
-Pierwsza drużyna dostaje 2/3. A więc... Jane!  
I już ich nie było. Naruko zaczęła wyrywać sobie włosy.  
-SENSEI!  
-Widzę go!-zakomunikował Shashara. Tak naprawdę biegł tuż za wkurzonym kotem. Nayana przyspieszyła i w końcu znalazła się przed Torą. Kucnęła i wyciągnęła rączki.  
-Tora, skarbie, chodź no tutaj!-zamruczała. Demoniczny kot zatrzymał się, popatrzył na nią, na drużynę za sobą, na nią, za siebie i wskoczył w jej ręce. Ta go pogłaskała. Hayate odetchnął.  
-Super. Wracamy?  
-Hai!  
Naruto zorientował się, że chory sensei jest nieco... zbyt znudzony życiem, żeby wykrzesić z siebie trochę więcej energii. Kiedy doszli do wieży Hokage, było stanowczo za cicho. Nayana pierwsza weszła do biura z Torą i... po chwili już jej nie miała. Naruko odskoczyła z okrzykiem zwycięstwa.  
-Hej! To nie fair!-zaprotestowała dziewczynka, poprawiając okulary. Kakashi rozłożył ręce.  
-Fair, nie fair. Koniec misji.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na rozbawionego Hokage. Ten mieszał zawzięcie napój w swoim kubku.  
-Powinienem wam uciąć coś za przesiadywanie w moim biurze.-stwierdził, ale w końcu wyciągnął pomięty papier i coś na nim pokreślił.  
Hayate i Kakashi stanęli przed Yondaime, czekając na ostateczny werdykt. Naruko odsunęła od siebie kota, trzymając go za kark, żeby nie mógł jej podrapać, na co najwyraźniej bardzo miało ochotę.  
-A więc... Drużyna 7 dostarczyła Torę i dostaje 2/3 zapłaty.  
-Haha! Jesteśmy lepsi!-stwierdziła Naruko. Minato uśmiechnął się do niej.  
-W takim wypadku nie zbawi was, jeśli zostaniecie z Torą...-zerknął na zegarek-3 godziny, aż wróci jej właścicielka.  
Miny całej drużyny 7 zrzedły. Shashara i Naruto zaczęli się śmiać, a Nayana pokazała Sakurze język. Hayate westchnął.  
-Są jeszcze jakieś misje, Yondaime-sama?  
Minato złapał za teczkę i przekazał mu ją.  
-Do wyboru do koloru...  
-Weźmiemy wszystkie.-stwierdził Gekko.  
-E?!-szczęki Naruto, Nayany, Shashary i Minato opadły.  
-Wszystkie. Oddam ci dokumenty, jak skończymy, Yondaime-sama. Idziemy!  
-E? Sensei! Czekaj!-krzyknął Naruto, biegnąc za oddalającym się brunetem. Nayana i Shashara dołączyli do niego po chwili. Naruko spojrzała na swojego ojca.  
-Żartowałeś z tymi 3 godzinami, prawda?  
-Nie, ani trochę.-uśmiechnął się do niej Minato, wracając do papierkowej roboty.  
-TATO! Musimy trenować do egzaminu!  
-Po egzaminie będzie egzamin, a później będzie jeszcze jeden. Możecie zaczekać...  
-TATOOO!  
Naruto obserwował zaciętą grę w szogi między Shasharą a Hayate, podczas gdy jego klony malowały płot. Nayana spojrzała na niego z pewnym błyskiem w oczach.  
-Naruto-kun... mogę o coś zapytać?  
-Jasne!-uśmiechnął się do niej. Ta nieco się zarumieniła.  
-Czy ty i Yondaime... jesteście spokrewnieni?  
Hayate zatrzymał rękę w połowie ruchu i spojrzał na nią. Shashara również wydawał się nieco skołowany pytaniem. Naruto zagryzł wargę. Nigdy nie powiedział przyjaciołom o jego prawdziwym ojcu. Najwyraźniej przyszła na to pora.  
-Tak. To mój biologiczny ojciec.  
Czuł na sobie ich wzrok.  
-Jak to się stało...-zaczął Shashara, ale Hayate mu przerwał.  
-Będzie chciał, to sam wam opowie. Dobra, koniec tego dobrego. Płot pomalowany, następne zadanie!  
Naruto spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością. Wstali, przeciągnęli się, zebrali podpis od zleceniodawcy i ruszyli dalej. Tym razem mieli wysprzątać dom, który kupował jakiś gość. Okazało się, że nikt prawdopodobnie do niego nie wchodził od żna to stwierdzić na tej podstawie, że wszedł Hayate, wyszedł bałwan z kurzu.  
-Dobra, widzę tu wyzwanie. Ja biorę kuchnię i przedpokój, Naruto sypialnie, Shashara łazienkę, a Nayana dwa pozostałe pokoje.  
-A nie moge użyć klonów?  
-Nie! To ma być też trening dla twoich kompanów. No to do pracy!  
W sumie były tylko 2 sypialnie, ale pierwsza przysporzyła chłopakowi sporo kłopotów. Samo wymiecenie kurzu zajęło sporo czasu, a potem wybiegł z krzykiem, kiedy odkrył pająka wielkości pięści. Nie wszedł tam z powrotem, dopóki Hayate się go nie pozbył. Potem musiał zmyć brud z szyby, co okazało się niemalże niemożliwe. Kiedy już miał się poddać, zaczęły się pokazywać pierwsze pozytywne efekty i oddzyskał optymizm.  
Sprzątali dom do późnej nocy. Kiedy wreszcie skończyli, Hayate wybudził właściciela, aby złożył swój autograf na dokumencie. Ten nie byłz tego zbyt zadowolony, a jego podpis przypominał serię krzywych kółeczek. Wtedy też mogli się rozejść do domów, co powitali z ulgą.  
Kiedy Naruto przywlókł się wreszcie, Iruka czekał na niego w kuchni. Widząc wyczerpanego blondyna najwyraźniej zrezygnował z reprymendy i wysłał go pod prysznic. Odgrzał mu kolację i sam poszedł spać, bojąc się, że zaśpi do Akademii. Chłopak z ulgą zjadł posiłek i zakopał się pod kołdrą, ziewając szeroko.  
Danzo warknął, kiedy jeden z „kompanów" w celi zbliżył się. Ten jednak nic sobie z tego nie zrobił i podszedł tak blisko, że mógłby objąć byłego przywódcę Korzenia. Ten zmarszczył czoło. Mógł jeszcze przeżyć uwięzienie, bo zawsze jest jakaś szansa na ucieczkę, ale nie miał ochoty na potyczkę z jakimś trzeciorzędnym opryszkiem.  
Opryszek, który wyglądał jak żywy trup, z potarganymi włosami, którego koloru nie dało się odróżnić, uśmiechnął się lekko. Reszta więźniów, również z innych cel, przyglądali się temu wydarzeniu z ciekawością.  
-Wielki Danzo...  
-Czego chcesz, łajzo?-warknął mężczyzna. Opryszek westchnął.  
-Zdaje się, że o nas obu Orochimaru zapomniał.  
Danzo zamrugał i wytężył wzrok. W półmroku, jaki panował w więzieniu, ciężko było wychwycić jakieś dokładne detale, ale miał wrażenie, że skądś znał tego człowieka. Opryszek zachichotał.  
-Nie poznajesz mnie, prawda? Danzo-sama...  
-Kim ty jesteś i jaki masz związek z Orochimaru?  
Ton Danzo należał do kategorii A, czyli takich nieznoszących sprzeciwu lub odpowiedzi nie na temat. Opryszek znowu zachichotał, ignorując coraz większy gniew mężczyzny.  
-Grunt w tym, że Orochimaru nie ma zamiaru nas na razie stąd wyciągać. Ale są inni, którzy mogą nam pomóc. A im więcej nas ucieknie, tym większa szansa, że uda nam się zwiać sprzed nosa Yondaime i jego cholernych dzieciaków, a zwłaszcza tej smarkuli. A może nawet uda nam się zabić któreś. Plan jest prosty, a ja jestem pewien, że z chęcią byś się stąd wydostał, prawda?  
Po chwili szczęka Danzo opadła. Nie dlatego, że rozpoznał mężczyznę, ale dlatego, że wyglądał jak żywy trup. Czy on też będzie tak wyglądać? Nie, nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć. Nie mógł. To było dla niego zdecydowanie za dużo.  
-Mizuki...

**Dziękuję wszystkim za uwagę. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wielki powrót? Nie sądzę. Miałam ostatnio przypływ weny :) Ale problem z netem pozostaje...**

**Powoli robi się małe zamieszanie ;) Przynajmniej dla Naruto i Konohy.**

**Małe vademecum mojej twórczości: Biwako żyje, Tobi to zupełnie inna osoba, Itachi nie jest w Akatsuki, a Naruto nie jest jinchurikim.**

**Załapali? EKstra! No to jedziemy!**

**PS: Wybaczcie za małą czytelność tekstu. PRzy najbliższej okazji spróbuję coś z tym zrobić...**

**Komplikacje**

-No wreszcie.-mruknął mężczyzna, przewracając oczami. Zaczął się gapić na swoje połamane paznokcie, denerwując tym samym Danzo. Ten podszedł do Mizukiego i złapał go za ramiona.  
-Gadaj albo rozerwę cię na strzępy, glizdo!  
Mizuki roześmiał się głośno, jakby właśnie usłyszał kawał miesiąca. Danzo poczerwieniał na twarzy, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na ramionach mężczyzny, przez co ten pisnął z bólu i odskoczył. Były przywódca Korzenia poczuł niemałą satysfakcję.  
-Agresywny...-mruknął Mizuki, rozmasowując obolałe miejsca-Po pierwsze, wiem, że będziesz przydatny. Chodzi mi o to, żebyś po prostu narobił jakiegoś zamieszania, potem róbta co chceta. Po drugie, zawsze możesz liczyć na to, że kogoś zabijesz. Nie chciałbyś?  
Danzo mruknął coś, drapiąc się zawzięcie po brodzie i lustrując po raz kolejny Mizukiego. Najwyraźniej nie był przekonany.  
-Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie kłamiesz i nie wystrychniesz mnie na dudka?  
Mizuki po raz kolejny okazał swoje rozbawienie i rozłorzył szeroko ramiona.  
-Jedna, mała podpowiedź, Danzo-sama.  
-Mów.-rozkazał zniecierpliwiony. W oczach Mizukiego pojawiły się dziwne błyski.  
-Masowa ucieczka.  
-TERAZ!-wrzasnął Shashara i cała trójka uderzyła różnymi technikami w kukłę. Hayate z ubocza obserwował ich wysiłki. Dość niedawno został ochrzaniony przez Hokage za bezprawne zagarnianie misji i teraz cała drużyna dostała szlaban na nie. Musieli się zadowolić samym treningiem.  
-Uch... To wciąż nie działa.-mruknęła Nayana. Patrzyła się tępo na swoje parujące ręce, marszcząc nos. Naruto uznał to za zabawne i wybuchł śmiechem, przewracając się na ziemię. Wściekła dziewczynka podbiegła do niego i zaczęła go okładać pięściami, ale te nie potrafił przestać. Shashara podreptał do senseia.  
-Khy khy... Coś nie tak? Trenujcie dalej.  
-Pokazałbyś nam jakieś ciekawe taktyki, sensei.-mruknął Shashara-Na razie jesteśmy na bardzo niskim poziomie w tej kategorii.  
Hayate westchnął, jakby właśnie został zmuszony do przekazania ofiarom informacji o ich egzekucji. Zmrużył oczy.  
-I tak nie macie na co oczekiwać.  
-To znaczy?-zdziwiła się Nayana, schodząc z chichoczącego Naruto. Sensei rozłożył ręce.  
-Jesteście za młodzi na coś bardziej skomplikowanego, więc nie musicie się zadręczać trudnymi treningami. Krok po kroczku. To prawdziwa droga na szczyt.  
-Ja tam wolę coś fajniejszego. Na przykład: zlać jakąś inną drużynę!-stwierdził hardo Naruto, podnosząc się z ziemi i otrzepując ubranie. Hayate pokręcił głową.  
-Dobra, jeśli nauczę was jakichś podstawowych taktyk, dacie mi spokój? Khy khy...  
Cała trójka pokiwała głowami. Gekko przeżył szok, gdy okazało się, że sam musi wstać. Potem jednak szło mu już lepiej. Uczył ich, jak ustawić się w taki sposób, aby zaskoczyć przeciwnika, zwalić go z nóg, wysłać w powietrze, itd. Naruto i Shashara znajdywali w nazwach wiele zabawnego. No bo, kto w końcu nazywa tak poważną taktykę, np. „żabka", „kaszalotnia", „prosie-4-kot", „brzuchacz", czy „mini-w-lini".  
W międzyczasie Minato walczył ze stosem papierów. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że musi podpisywać takie bzdury jak zgoda na sprzedaż złomu Iwie, czy zezwolenie na przeprowadzkę starszego małżeństwa. Według niego to była durnota. A najgorsze, że sam nie mógł sobie ulżyć klonami, bo Starszyzna upomniała go, że jeśli spróbuje, to dostanie takie manto, aż go matka nie pozna po drugiej stronie. Nie, żeby go to obchodziło. Bardziej bał się tego, że go wywalą raz na zawsze z biura Hokage. A lubiał swój stołek.  
Nagle w zasięg jego wzroku padł dziwny papier. Przyjrzał mu się dokładniej, nie rozumiejąc, skąd on się wziął w tej stercie. Był to jakiś list idioty, zaadresowany do tzw. „dupka". Dopiero po wczytaniu się w treść zorientował się, że jest on do niego. Zażenowany postawą nadawcy, zmrużył oczy. Wtedy poczuł, że nie może się poruszyć. Dotarło do niego też natarczywe kłucie w czubek palca serdecznego. Trucizna.  
Kakashi pędził na łeb i szyję, aby donieść Hokage o tym, co się stało w Akademii. Większość ANBU już tam była i próbowała ratować kogo się dało, także inni shinobi i cywile pomagali. Wszyscy byli przerażeni tym wydarzeniem. Hatake wpadł bez pytania do biura Minato i już miał mu wszystko wykrzyczeć, kiedy zobaczył go.  
Siedział na swoim krześle, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że ktoś wszedł. Patrzył się zszokowany na kawałek papieru. Prawie nie oddychał.  
-Sensei?-zapytał zaniepokojony Kakashi. Strażnicy patrzyli mu przez ramię. Minato nie odpowiedział, nawet nie zmienił pozy ani miny. Jakby ich nie widział. Wtedy Hatake zauważył, że po kartce ścieka trochę krwi. Jej śtrużka prowadziła do palca serdecznego.  
Shinobi dopadł do Czwartego i zamachał mu przed oczami. Nie było najmniejszej reakcji. Kakashi ostrożnie wyjął kartkę z rąk Minato. Zauważył kilkanaście malutkich igiełek, z czego większość była już aktualnie we krwi. Hatake złapał blondyna w ostatniej chwili, bo ten zaczął się osuwać na ziemię. Wciąż sparaliżowany w zszokowanej pozie. Jeden ze strażników zbliżył się.  
-Co się stało?  
-Trucizna! Biegnijcie po medyków! JUŻ!-krzyknął przerażony Kakashi. Najpierw Akademia, teraz to. Co się dzieje, do jasnej cholery?  
Ebisu dyszał, biegnąc i rozpychając ludzi. W końcu zauważył osobę, którą szukał. Właśnie spuszczał manto swojej drużynie, ale ci byli najwyraźniej mocno uparci. Wpadł między nich. Oberwał jeszcze od bruneta, a potem wszystko się unormowało. Sensei drużyny 18 kaszlnął parę razy i spojrzał niezadowolony na Ebisu.  
-O co chodzi? Jesteśmy w trakcie treningu.  
-Akademia... Hokage... Wszyscy shinobi mają być w gotowości!  
Cała czwórka spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę. Co ma jedno do drugiego. Naruto zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien użyć swojego Kirigana, ale uznał, że to byłaby lekka przesada. Westchnął i skrzyżował ręce, czekając na dokładniejsze wyjaśnienia.  
-Nie rozumiem. Khy khy...  
Ebisu wziął głęboki wdech i trochę się uspokoił.  
-Właściwie sytuacja jest już w miarę unormowana, więc powiem ci, co wiem. Raz. Akademia. Ktoś ją podpalił.  
-CO?!-wydobyło się z ust trójki genninów. Hayate gapił się na Ebisu z otwartymi ustami. Ten postanowił kontynnuować.  
-Pięciu uczniów spłonęło żywcem, jeden nauczyciel został przygnieciony przez walącą się ścianę. To nie był zwykły pożar, ale jakieś mocne jutsu.  
-Aniki...-wymamrotał przerażony Naruto-Co z Iruką-kun?! Co z nim?!  
Ebisu machnął dłonią, jakby to było coś mniej ważnego. To tylko rozwścieczyło bardziej chłopaka.  
-Jest w szpitalu. Skończyło się na paru oparzeniach. Facet uratował parę dzieciaków. Nikt nie wie, kto za tym stoi. Jest niezła kaszana. A najgorsze, że nikt teraz nic z tym nie zrobi.  
-Jak to?-zdziwił się Hayate-A Hokage? Nie ma żadnego pomysłu?  
Ebisu westchnął.  
-Nawet jeśli ma, to nam nie powie.  
-CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ?!-wybuchł Naruto, drżąc ze strachu. W wyobraźni widział już truchło swojego ojca, zimne i zakrwawione. Potrząsnął głową, aby pozbyć się tej wizji.  
-Jest sparaliżowany. Z tego co mi wiadomo, Kakashi wie coś więcej. Nie wiem, jak on lub oni to zrobili, ale ktoś wypowiedział nam wojnę.  
Hayate podrapał się nerwowo w brodę.  
-To co teraz? Skoro Hokage jest niedysponowany?  
-Nie wiadomo. Powstał plan sprowadzenia do wioski Tsunade-sama. W końcu tylko zna się na takich rzeczach w stopniu mistrzowskim, nie?  
-Ona uleczy tatę?-zapytał nagle Naruto. Ebisu i Hayate zamrugali. Chłopak jeszcze nigdy nie zwracał się tak do Czwartego publicznie i było to spore zaskoczenie.  
-Tak... tak sądzę. Wszyscy raczej tak sądzą. Obiło mi się o uszy, że Jiraiya zamierza się podjąć tego. Podobno był nieźle wkurwiony, kiedy usłyszał, co się stało z Czwartym.  
-Dziwisz się?-mruknął Hayate-Zawsze był... khy khy... najbliżej niego. Ale co z funkcją Hokage? Kto go zastąpi?  
-Sarutobi. W końcu zaraz ten cały egzamin na chunina. Bez Hokage będzie jeszcze większy pasztet.  
Naruto spuścił głowę. Wiedział, że powinien się cieszyć, że jego ojciec żyje, ale mimo to wszystko się sypało. Nie mógł uwierzyć, iż ktoś podpalił Akademię. W dodatku kiedy były tam dzieci! Nie widział w tym najmniejszego celu. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, obiecując sobie, że znajdzie Tsunade na krańcu świata.  
Dwójka mężczyzn grała właśnie w karty, czekając na powrót swojego szpiega. Dowiedzieli się, że nie muszą tracić pieniędzy, aby wynajmować takie osoby. Wystarczył nóż, przekonujące stwierdzenia i włala. Jeden z nich zaśmiał się.  
-Ej, widziałeś tą całą Arikę? Niezła z niej laska.  
Drugi mu zawtórował.  
-To fakt. O... mam fulla! Przegrałeś!  
-Stól dziób. Jeszcze raz.  
Po raz kolejny rozłożyli karty.  
-Mam wrażenie, że ten cały Czwarty tak łatwo się nie złapie.  
-Mówiłem ci, że musimy zacząć od tego cholernego bachora. Gówniarz oberwie dwa, trzy razy i Hokaguś popędzi na ratunek swojemu cywilowi.  
-To też racja. Mimo wszystko, to cholernie skomplikowana akcja. Yondaime nie jest idiotą.  
-Wiem.. .wiem...-westchnął mężcyzna. Wtedy do pomieszczenia wpadł jakiś starszy facet, zadyszany. Na włosach miał popiół i był prawie czarny od sadzy.  
-Co się stało?  
-Nie... nie uwierzycie co się stało w Konosze!  
Pik. Pik. Pik. Pik. Pik.  
Wszyscy tępo gapili się w spokojną już twarz Minato. Medycy uznali, że jego szkowone oblicze przeraża ich, dlatego przywrócili jego minę do punktu zero. Podłączyli go do aparatury, twierdząc, że więcej nie mogą zrobić.  
Kushina z zapałem ściskała dłoń męża, ledwo powstrzymując łzy. Nawet obecność Naruto jej nie przeszkadzała. Chłopak stał w kącie, z dala od reszty. Menma klęczał przy łóżku, płacząc. Naruko chodziła w tę i z powrotem, nie mogąc się pogodzić z tym, co się stało. Jiraiya gapił się przez okno na bliżej niezidentyfikowany obiekt. Hiruzen trzymał się przy drzwiach, nie będąc pewnym, czy powinien tu być. Kakashi siedział na krześle, masując swoją skroń.  
-Teraz wszyscy powinniśmy sobie zadać jedno pytanie.-powiedział nagle Jiraiya, siląc się na spokojny ton. Wszyscy, poza wciąż płaczącym Menmą, zwrócili na niego uwagę. Naruto zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc, co jeszcze może tu nie pasować.  
-Jakie?-dopytywał się Hiruzen. Jiraiya obrócił się na pięcie i oparł dłońmi o parapet. Spojrzał na wszystkich poważnie.  
-Czy te dwa zdarzenia mają coś wspólnego.  
-To oczywiste, że tak!-krzyknęła Kushina, patrząc na Sannina z przymrużeniem oka.  
-Niekoniecznie.  
Hiruzen podrapał się po brodzie, mrugając zawzięcie.  
-Co ci chodzi po głowie?  
Jiraiya westchnął.  
-To nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Akademia? Kto o zdrowych zmysłach atakuje Akademię, a potem pozbywa się Hokage? Powinien był najpierw zrobić to drugie. Poza tym, dlaczego Akademia? Jak dla mnie, to albo gość gra na dwa fronty, albo mamy więcej wrogów, niż nam się zdaje.  
-To przerażająca perspektywa.-stwierdził ponuro Kakashi, a Jiraiya pokiwał głową, najwyraźniej się z nim zgadzając.  
-Sugerujesz...-zaczął niepewnie Sarutobi, ale nie dokończył.  
-Tak. Najlepiej skierować uwagę pozostałych wiosek na coś innego. Wycofać Konohę z całego egzaminu na chunina i zająć się tą sprawą po cichu. Tylko idiota-Kage przegapiłby tak gruby kąsek.  
-Nie! Nie możecie wycofać nas z egzaminu!-zaprotestowała Naruko. Kakashi westchnął.  
-Może nie podzielam jej powodu, ale zgadzam się z nią. To tym bardziej zwróciłoby na nas uwagę. Musimy to załatwić w inny sposób. A najlepiej jak najszybciej wyciągnąć z tego Minato-sensei.  
Jiraiya pokręcił z rezygnacją głową, nie wiedząc, w którą stronę teraz podążyć. Jedno jednak było oczywiste.  
-To nie takie proste. Tsunade zaszyła się pod ziemią kilka lat temu. Moi szpiedzy szukają jej od roku. Jeśli uda nam się ją znaleźć, może być już za późno. Musimy mieć alternatywę.  
Kushina zadrżała.  
-Czy on umrze?-zapytała cichutko. Menma i Naruko spojrzeli na nią z przerażeniem. Jiraiya przeniósł swój wzrok na Sarutobiego, a za jego przykładem podążyli pozostali. Trzeci westchnął.  
-Jego organizm powoli, ale nieubłaganie słabnie. Nie wiem, jak długo wytrzyma w tym stanie, ale nie dłużej niż trzy miesiące. A potem... przykro mi.  
Kushina przestała walczyć i wtuliła się w pierś Yondaime. Pomieszczenie wypełnił jej szloch. Naruto zagryzł wargę. A więc jego przeczucia się spełniły. Minato miał umrzeć. „DLACZEGO?!" wrzeszczał w myślach.  
-To się kupy nie trzyma.-mruknął jeden z mężczyzn, patrząc na drugiego. Ten pokiwał głową, zgadzając się z nim całkowicie.  
-To nie nasza robota.-zwrócił się do brudnego szpiega.  
-Myślałem... że wy...  
-Mamy zupełnie inny plan. Podpalenie Akademii? Atak na Hokage? Hola! Nie tak daleko. Tego pierwszego nie ma nawet w naszym harmonogramie.  
-Co to znaczy?  
-To znaczy, że nie tylko my gramy w tą grę. I Yondaime miał trochę więcej wrogów.  
Mizuki dziwnie się zachowywał przy śniadaniu, a teraz, kiedy strażnicy znowu zajęli się swoimi sprawami i odeszli, Danzo postanowił wybadać sytuację. Złapał mężczyznę za kołnież i przyparł go do muru. Ten jak zwykle nie zareagował tak, jak powinien. No wiecie... przerazić się, zapłakać, błagać o litość, zlać się w gacie...  
-Co jest, partnerze? Kolejny punkt planu ci nie pasuje?  
-Coś się wydarzyło, prawda? Chcę wiedzieć co.  
Mizuki prychnął i odepchnął od siebie Danzo. Otrzepał się i wrócił do wydłubywania mysich odchodów z włosów. Nikt nie wiedział, czemu traktowały jego fryzurę jako wychodek. Czując na sobie czujny wzrok byłego przywódcy Korzenia, westchnął.  
-Tak, coś się wydarzyło. Coś niespodziewanego.  
-To znaczy?-zniecierpliwił się Danzo.  
-Kojarzysz punkt 3?  
Danzo skinął głową, wyczekując na wyjaśnienie.  
-No więc... przystąpiono do niego wczoraj, ale wydarzyło się coś jeszcze. Coś nieplanowanego. I mamy problem. Jeszcze nie wiemy, co z tego wyniknie, ale...  
-Mówże, durniu!-zdenerwował się mężczyzna. Mizuki jęknął z niezadowoleniem. W końcu gość znowu mu przerywa.  
-Mamy jeszcze jednego gracza, który źle życzy wiosce. I nie wiemy, czy jest naszym sojusznikiem, czy wrogiem.  
-Wiadomo, kto to?-dopytywał się Danzo, ale Mizuki pokręcił przecząco głową. Wtedy do głowy byłego przywódcy wpadł pewien pomysł.  
-A co, jeśli to Orochimaru?  
Mizuki zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.  
-Nie, nie. Gad coś planuje, ale na razie trzyma się na uboczu. To jest pewniak. To nie on.  
-To kto?  
-Nie wiem. Ale na razie jedynie nam pomógł w naszym planie.  
-A co zrobił?  
Kiedy Danzo to usłyszał, paskudny uśmieszek wpełz na jego twarz. Teraz miał szansę na dokonanie zemsty. Mógł zrobić to, o czym marzył, kiedy tylko Ibiki dał mu spokój. Czas na prawdziwą krwawą zemstę.  
Naruto wolnym krokiem szedł zatłoczoną ulicą. Napięcie było wyczuwalne. Wszyscy zadawali sobie podstawowe pytania: „Co teraz?" i „Kto za tym stoi?". Nikomu jednak do głowy nie wpadały poprawne odpowiedzi. Zostawały jedynie spekulacje i pesymizm. Każdy miał nadzieję, że nie będzie gorzej.  
-Naruto-kun!  
Chłopak zatrzymał się i rozejrzał, poszukując właściciela głosu. Zobaczył, jak Nayana biegnie w jego stronę. Uśmiechnął się do niej, ale w tym geście było tyle fałszu, że nikogo to nie mogło zmylić.  
-Nayana-chan! Co tu robisz?  
-Ja... Tak mi przykro, Naruto-kun. To musi być dla ciebie ciężka sytuacja, prawda?  
Blondyn westchnął i spuścił głowę.  
-Mogło być gorzej... Mniejsza, nie widziałaś Yoshitsu? Muszę go o coś zapytać.  
Dziewczynka pokręciła głową.  
-Nie. Jak myślisz... kto mógł to zrobić?  
Chłopak wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę pobliskiego murku. Dziewczynka podążyła za nim. Naruto usiadł na nim i spojrzał w niebo. Chmury zwiastowały ulewę. Nayana po chwili dołączyła do niego, a coś w minie blondyna utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że ten ma własną teorię.  
-Neko no Kuni.-mruknął w końcu Naruto.  
-Nie rozumiem...  
-Ech... Kiedyś przyłapałem takich dwóch z tego kraju. Planowali zdobyć Kyuubiego. Uciekli. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby to oni stali za tymi wydarzeniami.  
Nayana pokiwała głową, zastanawiając się, jak dużo racji może on mieć. Sama nazwa kraju ją fascynowała, ale metody zwrócenia uwagii zasługiwały na egzekucję. Nagle tuż przed nimi przebiegło trio małych chłopców, nie mieli więcej niż 4 latka. Za nimi biegli zaniepokojeni rodzice, starając się zatrzymać nadpobudliwe maleństwa.  
-Tylko potwór mógłby podpalić Akademię.-stwierdził zimno Naruto, obserwując całe wydarzenie, od śmiechów poprzez krzyki na żałosnym płaczu kończąc.  
-Nie widzę w tym żadnego celu.  
-Ja też nie. Ale jakiś w końcu musiał być, nieprawdaż?  
Zakapturzony mężczyzna powoli zbliżał się do kryjówki „szefa". Pieszczotliwie gładził ukryte pod peleryną figurki, uśmiechając się złośliwie od ucha do ucha. Żałował tylko, że nie wpadli na pomysł wysadzenia Akademii wcześniej. Byłoby takie wspaniałe, artystyczne wydarzenie... Zapisałby się na kartach historii!  
Wtedy jednak musiał się ocknąć. Niepewnie zapukał w nowiutkie, machoniowe drzwi. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego nie mogli zostać w jednym miejscu, tylko tak się przenosili, za każdym razem blisko celu. Jasne, pod latarnią mogło być najciemniej, ale jak długo? Rozległo się ciche, zachrypnięte „wejść" i mężczyzna otworzył drzwi. Z pomieszczenia wydobył się zapach perfum. Tak to jest, jak przywódca ma przy sobie koleżankę. Kobiety nie znają umiaru.  
Spojrzał na coś, co kiedyś było mężczyzną. Zdrowym, młodym, wysportowanym. Teraz jednak ciężko było go nazwać tak. Splątane, rude włosy, wystające kości, zapadnięte policzki. Trudno było nawet uwierzyć, że ta istota może zabić mrugnięciem. Warga, drżąc, uniosła się, prezentując rząd równych, popielatych zębów.  
-I co?  
Zakapturzony wzruszył ramionami. Czuł, że nie są sami. Zapewne kobieta tu jest, bawiąc się swoim ostrym papierem. Nie lubił przebywać w jej towarzystwie. Składanie papieru? Co to za sztuka? Nuda i flaki z olejem.  
-Ktoś podpalił Akademię. Poza tym wszystko w normie.  
Rudowłosy szkielet skinął głową. Szponiasta dłoń sięgnęła po jakiś papier. Przez chwilę jego oczy biegały po tekście, a następnie znowu zwróciły się na mężczyznę.  
-Hokage sparaliżowany, tak?  
-Tak to mniej więcej wygląda. Konoha jest w szachu, Starszyzna gotuje się ze zdenerwowania. Wrzucili dla atrapy Sarutobiego na stołek.  
-Sandaime jest stary. Nie jest dla nas żadnym wyzwaniem.  
-Nie nie doceniaj go.-powiedziała nagle kobieta, wtrącając się-Tobi popełnił identyczny błąd, pamiętasz?  
-To tylko dzieciak. Miał prawo popełnić błąd.  
-Jeden za dużo i wpadniemy.-stwierdził rudowłosy. Tobi. Utalentowany ninja. Ale strasznie dziecinny. Niezły z niego aktor, ale współpracuje tylko wtedy, kiedy przekupi się go łakociami. Parę razy udawał Uchihę, ale ten uznał, że to dla niego brak szacunku i zabronił robić to więcej. Teraz, jako 15 latek, Tobi bardzo chce zobaczyć świat, przez co jest jak wrzód na tyłku. Widział jednak zbyt wiele, aby go można było wypuścić żywego.  
-To co mam robić?-zdenerwował się zakapturzony.  
-Nic. Obserwuj, nie interweniuj. Jeśli wydarzy się coś niespodziewanego, informuj natychmiast. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na wpadkę.  
-Chcą znaleźć Tsunade.-dodał mężczyzna. Szkielet na chwilę się zatrzymał, ale potem powrócił do funkcjonowania.  
-Nie może przekroczyć progu wioski, dopóki nie skończymy. Później nie obchodzi mnie los Hokage. Może żyć, może umrzeć. To nie ma znaczenia.  
-A Akademia?  
-To znaczy?-wyręczyła rudowłosego kobieta. Mężczyzna zazgrzytał zębami, ale szkielet nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, czekając na wyjaśnienia.  
-Mogą podejrzewać, że ktoś jest w Konosze. Wzmocnić patrole. Może powinniśmy kogoś uciszyć albo...  
-Nie przeginaj.-warknął szkielet-Masz proste zadanie. Nie wychylaj się i resztę zostaw nam.  
Zakapturzony zacisnął palce na figurce, powstrzymując się od rzucenia nią w twarz rudowłosemu. Wiedział jednak, że wtedy zginąłby marnie. Wziął parę głębszy oddechów i udało mu się w miarę uspokoić.  
-Tak jest.-mruknął, ukłonił się i z ulgą opuścił pomieszczenie. Kiedy tylko znalazł się na zatłoczonej ulicy, wtopił się w tłum, poprawiając kaptur. Nie mógł ryzykować, że rozpozna go jakiś shinobi. Bycie w Księdze Bingo to niezła zabawa, ale tylko do czasu. Później jest to już strasznie i nieodwracalnie irytujące.  
Mieszkanie bez Iruki było dziwnie puste i smutne, ale musiał zostać w szpitalu. Jego poparzenia były zbyt poważne. Naruto z westchnięciem podreptał do kuchni z zamiarem zrobienia sobie czegoś, co można zjeść bez ryzyka. Kiedy gotował, po jego głowie krążyła masa myśli. Zastanawiał się, czy to faktycznie Neko no Kuni, czy Jiraiya ma rację, czy ktoś wypowie oficjalnie Konosze wojnę, czy wycofają wioskę z egzaminu, czy ktoś się dowie o chwilowej słabości Liścia, czy garnek mu się spali...  
Po skończonym posiłku i sprzątnięciu, schował się w swoim pokoju. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty czytać, a tym bardziej wyjść na zewnątrz i trenować. Powietrze w wiosce było strasznie ciężkie, a atmosfera informowała o czyhającym wszędzie niebezpieczeństwu.  
Wtedy coś zastukało w szybę. Naruto podszedł do okna i z krzykiem radości je otworzył. Futrzak w sandałach wpadł do pokoju i owinął się wokół szyi chłopaka, sprawiając, że ten się pogubił.  
-Tak mi przykro, Naru!-załkał. Chłopak doskonale wiedział, że lis udaje, ale i tak się cieszył, że ten chciał dzielić z nim rozpacz. Poklepał go po grzbiecie i ściągnął z siebie.  
-Dobra, dobra. O co chodzi?  
Ten natychmiast przestał udawać i spojrzał poważnie na Naruto, mówiąc niemo, że to on jest tu profesjonalistą i należy się go słuchać.  
-Iruka jest w szpitalu, więc uznałem, że zostawianie cię samego na czas jego rehabilitacji to zły pomysł. Będę się tobą opiekować!  
Naruto natychmiast zmarkotniał.  
-Nie jestem małym dzieckiem. Poradzę sobie.  
-Gadaj dalej, ja swoję wiem.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wojna?**

Z błogiego snu wyrwało go potrząsanie. Naruto jęknął i spojrzał ze złością na Yoshitsu. Zdziwiła go jego mina. Wydawał się jednocześnie przerażony i podekscytowany. Wtedy dotarły też do jego uszu krzyki, dochodzące z zewnątrz. Chłopak podniósł się z trudem.  
-Co się dzieje?  
-Nie wiem, ale zbieraj się! Węszę kłopoty! Ktoś chyba nas zaatakował!  
-C-co?-niedowierzał Naruto. Lis, zamiast odpowiedzieć, wypchnął chłopaka z łóżka i rzucił mu jego ubranie. Kiedy ten ubierał się drżącymi rękami, on dobrał się do schowka i wyciagnął stamtąd Shinjitsu.  
-Skąd...?  
-Mam swoje sposoby, Naruto. Szybko! Wyczuwam dym, lepiej, żeby nie być w środku, gdyby ktoś spróbował nas podpiec, nie?  
Blondyn musiał przyznać mu rację. Wybiegł z pokoju, zaglądając jeszcze do pokoju aniki, aby upewnić się, że go nie ma. Potem opuścił mieszkanie. Jego nos natychmiast został zaatakowany przez dym. Wyglądało na to, że wioska faktycznie stoi w ogniu. Osłaniając dłonią usta i nos, zmrużył oczy.  
Zobaczył, że wszędzie panuje panika i ludzie biegają z jednego krańca wioski na drugi. Dostrzegł paru shinobi, którzy przepychali się z innymi ninja. Większość przeciwników bez ochraniaczy wyglądała tak, jakby wydostała się dopiero co z grobu. Usłyszał, jak Yoshitsu przeklina bez ograniczeń. Zerknął na niego.  
-Co się dzieje?-powiedział i natychmiast zakrztusił się dymem. Zaczęły piec go oczy.  
-To więźniowie. Przynajmniej większość. Reszta to pewnie jakieś bandziory.  
-Co to znaczy? Dlaczego atakują?!  
Lis spojrzał na niego poważnie. Ciężko było dostrzec, co teraz wyraża jego mimika, bo dym był coraz gęstszy. Yoshitsu wiedział, że Naruto nie rozumie, więc postanowił dobitniej się wyrazić.  
-Ucieczka. Więźniowie uciekli!  
Zanim blondyn zdołał coś powiedzieć, ktoś go złapał w pasie i wyciągnął na dach. Zaskoczony lis ruszył za nimi, ale Naruto dostrzegł, że nie zamierza zaatakować tego kogoś. Chłopak z ulgą odetchnął czystszym powietrzem. Starł łzy z okolic oczu, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się mu.  
-Idź na wschód, Naruto. Szybko! Nie wiemy, ile ich jest.  
Oczy blondyna rozwarły się szeroko.  
-Menma? Co tu robisz?  
-A jak myślisz? Musiałem się upewnić, że nic ci nie jest. Nie marnuj czasu i uciekaj. Musimy powstrzymać ich przed spaleniem wioski... Gdyby tata był teraz z nami... Nigdy by się nie odważyli...  
Chłopak spuścił głowę. Czuł się z jakiegoś powodu winny, miał wrażenie, że to wszystko jego wina. Yoshitsu rozglądał się na wszystkie strony, oczekując nagłego ataku. Naruto zauważył, że Menma jest od stóp po głowę pokryty pyłem, sadzą i innymi niezidentyfikowanymi substancjami. Był też zrozpaczony. Wtedy coś uderzyło w środku piersi 8-latka, a on podjął decyzję.  
-Nigdzie nie idę! Będę walczyć!  
Oczy starszego blondyna prawie wyszły na wierzch.  
-To nie pora na kłótnię! W tej chwili zmiataj stąd! Jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem i...  
-JESTEM NINJA! To mój obowiązek!  
Zanim Menma zdążył zaprotestować, Naruto ruszył dachem w stronę centrum. Usłyszał jeszcze za sobą kwieciste przekleństwo i tupot stóp. Nagle przed nim wylądował jeden z obszarpańców. Zamachnął się na chłopaka, ale ten zgrabnie uniknął ataku i kopnął celnie przeciwnika w splot słoneczny. Ten upadł, a Naruto wyszarpnął katanę z pochwy. Ostrze zatrzymało się milimetry od szyi zbiega.  
W tamtej chwili w umyśle Naruto doszło do niezwykłej walki. Wiedział, że musi go zabić, ale z drugiej strony zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę to konieczne. W końcu mógł go złapać i ten mógł trafić z powrotem za kratki. Blondyn zacisnął zęby, ale nie mógł się przekonać do zadania ciosu. Musiał, ale nie mógł.  
Zbieg postanowił wykorzystać wahanie się chłopca i sięgnął do leżącego nieopodal kunaia, który wypadł mu z ręki po ataku blondyna. Zanim jednak dosięgnął swojego celu, w jego pierś wbiło się kilka shurikenów. Zaskoczony mężczyzna wydał z siebie dziki pisk. Jego poszarpana koszula zabarwiła się na czerwono. Przerażony Naruto wycofał się. Wtedy coś złapało go za ramiona i obróciło. Menma był wściekły.  
-Nigdy, przenigdy, się nie wahaj, rozumiesz?! Zabiłby cię!  
-Ja... ja...  
Wtedy obok wylądował Yoshitsu. Spojrzał na konającego mężczyznę z obrzydzeniem.  
-Ma tylko 8 lat. Nie wymagaj od niego morderstwa z zimną krwią. To jeszcze dziecko.-stwierdził, broniąc chłopaka. Ten wyglądał teraz na zrozpaczonego. Menma westchnął.  
-Właśnie dlatego zabierzesz go na wschód wioski. Tam jest w miarę bezpiecznie.  
Naruto czuł, że zawiódł. Gdyby nie brat, byłby już trupem. Sam nie wiedział, czy powinien się mieszać w tą walkę. To go przerastało. Kiedy patrzył na krew, robiło mu się niedobrze. Menma wyprostował się i rozejrzał.  
-Źle... Muszę dołączyć do reszty. Nie wiem, kim jesteś...-spojrzał na lisa-ale zabierz stąd mojego brata!  
Naruto był zszokowany słowami Menmy, ale ten już znikał.Yoshitsu złapał go za rękę i zaczął ciągnąć w przeciwną stronę.  
-Rusz się! Musimy iść.  
Naruto pokiwał głową z rezygnacją i podążył za lisem we wskazanym kierunku. Widział ruiny, płonące budynki, ciała cywili i shinobi. Widział parę martwych dzieci, niektóre zmasakrowane. Napełniało go to obrzydzeniem. Kto mógłby się posunąć do mordowania niewinnych? To było nieludzkie.  
Wtedy do jego uszu dotarł wrzask. Zatrzymali się natychmiast i spojrzeli w stronę, z której on pochodził. Budynek powoli zaczynał płonąć. Przed nim cofała się przerażona kobieta. Trzech obszarpańców i jeden bandyta osaczyli ją.  
-To sierociniec...-mruknął Yoshitsu, szukając wzrokiem shinobi, ale najwyraźniej nikt nie był w stanie pomóc. Naruto zadrżał, myśląc o Nayanie. Czy wszystko było z nią w porządku?  
-Musimy pomóc!  
-Naruto!-uciął go krótko lis-Mam cię zabrać na wschód!  
-Wschód nie ucieknie, a oni ją zabiją!  
I ruszyłdo przodu. Yoshitsu z uśmieszkiem stwierdził, że musi się z nim zgodzić. Pobiegł za nim, czując, że mimo wszystko nie będzie w stanie do zabójstwa. Przeciwnicy byli coraz bliżej kobiety. Miała około sześćdziesiątki i nie wyglądało, aby pracowała w sierocińcu. Wtedy Naruto ją rozpoznał. To była Biwako, żona Trzeciego. Była zbyt stara, aby walczyć, więc, pewna że zaraz umrze, przygotowywała się cichymi modlitwami na śmierć.  
-Zostawcie ją!-krzyknął Naruto, biorąc zamach i tnąc kataną w stronę jednego ze zbiegów. Wtedy część jego twarzy została opryskana krwią. Chłopak odskoczył, a ranny upadł na kolana. Próbował zablokować atak blondyna, ale nie udało mu się i straćił połowę prawej ręki. Z kikuta niczym fontanna wydobywała się krew.  
Blondyn wypchnął obrzydzenie na dalszy plan. Był wściekły, że atakują starszą kobietę bez wyraźnego powodu. Biwako-sama była zawsze taka miła i dawała mu skrycie ciasteczka... Poczuł, że obok wylądował lis. Trójka przeciwników wymieniła spojrzenia.  
-Maluszek chce się pobawić?-zawarczał jeden z nich i rzucił się w stronę chłopaka. Ten zdołał uniknąć shurikenów i kunai, ale nie udało mu się uciec przed kopnięciem. Poczuł intensywny ból w okolicach prawego płuca. To już nie był trening. Kątem oka zauważył, że Yoshitsu walczy z pozostałą dwójką, a ranny próbuje zatamować krwawienie. Biwako nie wiedziała jak zareagować i trzymała się z tyłu, zaciskając dłonie na swoim ubraniu i modląc się tym razem, aby chłopcu nic się nie stało.  
-Jakim prawem atakujecie ją?!-krzyknął Naruto, z trudem powstrzymując się od pomasowania obolałego miejsca. Przeciwnik mógłby uznać to za akt słabości, a chłopak nie chciał dać mu satysfakcji.  
-Nie gadaj tylko walcz. A co? Może potrzebujesz, żeby ktoś zmienił ci pieluszkę?  
Naruto zazgrzytał zębami. Gniew w nim powoli się zbierał, tworząc mieszankę wybuchową. Z wrzaskiem rzucił się na przeciwnika. Gdy ten zaatakował, chłopak podskoczył i ciął prosto w kark. Chybił o parę centymetrów i przeciął ciało do kości od obojczyka po ramię. Z ust mężczyzny wydobył się wrzask. Zwrócił on na siebie uwagę jednego z pozostałych przeciwników i Yoshitsu wykorzystał to, aby zabić go.  
Naruto odskoczył. Dopiero teraz wpadł na to, że mógł użyć Kirigana, ale aktywowanie go było zbyteczne. Był bardziej niż pewien, że wygrali. Wtedy, cofając się, aby zadać mocny cios, potknął się i upadł. Wściekły przeciwnik uznał, że to wspaniała okazja. Otumaniony uderzeniem blondyn, zdołał jedynie wznieść ostrze. Potem poczuł, jak coś na niego naciska. Starał się zrzucić ciężar, ale nie mógł. Powoli tracił oddech, do oczu napłynęły mu łzy.  
Wtedy coś mu pomogło. Zamrugał. Zorientował się, że tym ciężarem był jego przeciwnik, który atakując nadział się na katanę. Biwako, zadyszana po próbie ściągnięcia truchła z chłopca, pomogła mu wstać. W pobliżu Yoshitsu upewniał się, że ranny już więcej nie wstanie, a następnie podszedł do nich. Uważnym spojrzeniem zlustrował oboje.  
-Wszystko w porządku? Naruto?  
-Tak... Nic mi... nie jest...-mamrotał chłopiec, patrząc na martwego, a potem na swoją zakrwawioną katanę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie zabił człowieka. Był mordercą. Już nie powstrzymywał się i z oczu płynęły mu łzy. Kobieta pogłaskała go po głowie, uśmiechając się smutno.  
-Takie są uroki bycia ninja, chłopcze. Musisz do tego przywyknąć.  
-Racja. Ten drań na to zasłużył.-poparł ją lis. Naruto pokiwał lekko głową i schował katanę do pochwy. Starł wierzchem dłoni łzy z policzka.  
-Musimy znaleźć jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Dym...-powiedziała nagle Biwako. Naruto spojrzał w bok i zobaczył, że niedaleka uliczka robi się już ciemna od duszącej substancji, która powoli płynęła w ich stronę. Yoshitsu wskoczył na gałąź i rozejrzał się.  
-Menma wspominał o wschodzie. Musimy się tam dostać.  
Naruto spojrzał jeszcze na sierociniec. Wiedział, że gdyby nie Iruka, trafiłby tam. Zauważył, że ze szczelin przy oknach wydobywa się dym. Tylna część budynku musiała już stać w ogniu. Wtedy, coś mignęło za szybą na ostatnim piętrze. Blondyn zmrużył oczy i dostrzegł uderzającą w szklaną powierzchnię rączkę.  
Wyrwał się ciągnącej go już w kierunku uliczki Biwako i popędził w stronę sierocińca. Zignorował krzyki Yoshitsu i kobiety. Wbiegł na ścianę, modląc się, aby tym razem jego kontrola chakry go nie zawiodła, i dopadł do okna. W środku było pełno dymu, osoba, która tam była, pewnie już nie żyła. Naruto potrząsnął głową, odrzucając taką myśl. Bał się wybić okno, żeby nie zranić kogoś, więc po paru manewrach udało mu się je wyważyć. Z hukiem spadło na ziemię i szyba rozprysła się na miliony kawałeczków. Z otworu zaczął uciekać gęsty dym.  
Chłopak zasłonił sobie usta i nos podkoszulkiem i wskoczył do środka. Na oślep zaczął szukać, macając ściany i podłogę. W końcu trafił na małą rączkę. Nabrał dużo zanieczyszczonego powietrza w płuca i, walcząc z pieczeniem oczu, wziął dziecko na ręce i wyskoczył. Szybko zbiegł na dół. Tam nie było już prawie czym oddychać przez uciekający z sierocińca dym, więc na słabych nogach, ruszył dalej. Kończyło mu się powietrze i boleśnie odczuwał jego braki, nie pozwalał sobie jednak na słabość.  
Wtedy ktoś go złapał i pociągnął. Po krótkim sprincie wydostał się z gęstego dymu. Zobaczył, że jego przewodnikiem był lis. Yoshitsu rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na dziecko, które trzymał Naruto i ruszył przodem, krzycząc, aby się pospieszył. Słaniając się i dysząc, blondyn pobiegł za nim. Kiedy wybiegli na jedną z głównych ulic, ciężko było nie nadepnąć na jakieś ciało. Zbieg, bandyta, shinobi, cywil, dziecko. Wiele z nich było poparzonych.  
Z trudem wirowali wśród walczących. Kilkakrotnie Yoshitsu zatrzymał się, aby komuś przyłożyć, ale potem biegł znowu. Naruto zaniepokoił się, wiedząc, że Biwako nie ma z nimi. Bardziej jednak bał się o dziecko, które miał w rękach. Mogło już nie żyć. Z trudem uchylił się przed nadlatującym kunaiem. Jakiś obszarpaniec biegł prosto na niego. Serce chłopaka przyspieszyło. Nie mógł teraz walczyć. Był zbyt słaby. Na szczęście, jakiś shinobi zastąpił mu drogę. Yoshitsu zmienił kierunek.  
Podczas tej ucieczki wiele razy wpadali na grupki chowających się cywili. Częstym widokiem były małe, płaczące dzieci w ramionach przerażonych rodziców, którzy zasłaniali je swoim ciałem. Naruto powstrzymywał się od odrzucenia trzymanego przez niego dziecka, złapania za katanę i wyrżnięcia każdego żywego zbiega i bandytę. Wiedział jednak, że to skazałoby młodego na śmierć, a on nie potrafiłby zabić z zimną krwią.  
Wtedy zobaczył światełko nadziei. Dobiegli do jednego dużych placów. Po drugiej stronie zauważyli barykadę, a między przejściami do środka oazy, czaili się shinobi, gotowi zabić każdego nieproszonego gościa. Dookoła prowizorycznego muru tłoczyły się trupy atakujących. Co jakiś czas przybiegali cywile, aby schronić się. Byli wtedy ochraniani. Jednakże, między Naruto i Yoshitsu a oazą była spora grupa wroga, która najwyraźniej szykowała się do szturmu na barykady.  
-Co teraz?-zapytał Naruto lisa, kiedy schowali się za połamanymi skrzynkami. Yoshitsu podrapał się po brodzie, a dziecko zakaszlało. Po raz pierwszy blondyn na nie spojrzał. Trzymał na rękach najwyżej 5-letniego chłopczyka o potarganych, czarnych włosach i szarych oczach, które wpatrywały się w Naruto ze zdumieniem.  
-Gdzie...-wymamrotał malec, ale lis położył mu pazur na ustach.  
-Cicho. Są zbyt blisko.-szepnął głównie do Naruto. Blondyn wyjrzał znad ich kryjówki i zobaczył, że grupa powoli przymieża się do ataku. Widział zdenerwowanie shinobi, przygotowujących się do defensywy. Chłopak teraz pluł sobie w twarz, że nie poświęcił technikom przekazanym mu przez ojca większej ilości czasu. Gdyby umiał wykonać Hirashin, już dawno byliby bezpieczni za barykadą.  
-Musimy się jakoś tam dostać...-mruknął Naruto, marszcząc czoło. Wysunął się jeszcze bardziej zza swojej kryjówki i spróbował znaleźć jakieś przejście. Udało mu się jedynie nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z jednym z shinobi z oazy. Pokazał mu na migi chłopca w swoich ramionach. Shinobi natychmiast zaczepił swojego kolegę. Potem wieść poszła dalej.  
-Mamy pomoc.  
-Nie ciesz się. Mogą zrezygnować z nas dla innych.-stwierdził zimno Yoshitsu, rozgrzewając palce-Robimy inaczej. Czas pokazać innym, że Klan Kitsune wciąż istnieje.  
Wykonał znaną Naruto pieczęć przywołania. Od czasu oberwania od lisich matek nie ćwiczył jej często. Przy Yoshitsu pojawiły się trzy inne lisy. Były trochę większe. Spojrzały na panujący wokół chaos i zachichotały.  
-Nie panowie. Tym razem my walczymy.  
Naruto dojrzał w ich oczach niedowierzanie. Yoshitsu westchnął.  
-Do tej pory zachowywaliśmy się jak tchórze, okradając ciała zmarłych. Nie jesteśmy sępami, a tym bardziej nie znikliśmy. Czas, abyśmy powrócili. Nie zgadzacie się ze mną?  
Z pysków lisów wydobyło się ciche mruknięcie. Naruto nie wiedział, do czego zmierza jego futrzasty kompan, ale ufał mu.  
-Musimy pomóc Naruto, naszemu jedynemu ludzkiemu członkowi klanu Kitsune, dostać się za barykadę, gdzie będzie bezpieczny. On i ten maluch. Przed nami czai się grupa wroga. Nie wiem, czy mają coś cennego, ale jeśli ich zabijecie, bierzcie co chcecie od nich. Pamiętajcie, naszym sojusznikiem jest Liść. Jakieś sprzeciwy?  
Jeden z lisów podniósł rę... łapę.  
-Ja mam sprzeciw. Nie możemy ich najpierw okraść, a potem zabić?  
Naruto zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc, jak ma zamiar to zrobić, ale uznał, że ciekawość jest nie na miejscu. Yoshitsu westchnął.  
-Mniejsza z tym. Ważne, żebyście zaatakowali wroga, umożliwili Naruto przejście i nie naruszyli stosunków pokojowych z Liściem.  
-A z kim walczymy?-zapytał jeden z nich. Yoshitsu wyszczerzył się.  
-Ze zbiegami i więźniami.  
Trójka lisów chóralnie zawarczała i wyskoczyła zza skrzyń. Naruto wysunął się zza nich, obserwując zdumienie wrogów i shinobi. Gdyby ktoś mu kiedyś powiedział, że trzy lisy spiorą w przyszłości niebezpiecznych ninja, wyśmiałby go. Teraz widział na własne oczy, jak ich atakują. Yoshitsu skoczył do nich, najwyraźniej chcąc im pomóc w walce. Blondyn postanowił nie czekać dłużej i ruszył, blisko przy ścianie, w stronę barykady. Tam zauważył, że shinobi przygotowują się do ataku. Skoczył do najbliższego.  
-Nie atakujcie ich! To sojusznicy!-krzyknął. Paru shinobi zmierzyło go podejrzanym wzrokiem, ale zaprzestali przygotowań i wrócili do defensywy. Naruto minął ich i natychmiast się z kimś zderzył. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego i uklęknął. Medyk.  
-On... On...-zaczął Naruto, ale nie mógł znaleźć słów, więc przekazał chłopca medykowi. Ten skinął głową i ruszył w głąb oazy. Zewsząd dochodziły do uszu Naruto jęki, marudzenie i płacz. Prawie na każdym kroku można było się o kogoś potknąć, co było dość irytujące. W końcu mężczyzna położył chłopca na jednym z niewielu pustych kocy i zaczął go oglądać.  
-Nie jest źle. Trochę zaczadził się, ale powinno być dobrze. A ty gdzie jesteś ranny?  
-Co?-zdumił się blondyn. Wtedy przypomniał sobie o krwi. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że całe jego ubranie jest zakrwawione. Westchnął-Nic mi nie jest. To nie moja krew.  
Medyk zmarszczył czoło i cicho zaklął.  
-Co to za czasy, że dzieci zabijają?-mruknął pod nosem i poszedł do innego rannego. Naruto spojrzał na chłopca. Ten zakaszlał lekko i wyciągnął do niego rączkę. Blondyn ukląkł przy nim i uśmiechnął się, aby dodać maluchowi otuchy. Splótł swoje palce z jego.  
-Jak masz na imię?-zagadnął-Ja Naruto.  
Przez chwilę maluch się wahał.  
-Enoki. Gdzie mama i tata?  
-Hm? A jak się nazywają?-zapytał Naruto, dziwiąc się lekko, że sierota pyta o rodziców. Był jednak przerażony.  
-Tata ma na imię Yukuchi, a mama... Onami...  
Blondyn drgnął. Hazanagi Yukuchi był jednym z cywili wchodzących w skład rady. Dość niedawno go tam wsadzono, a już miał spore wpływy. Pozostawało jednak pytanie, co maluch robił w sierocińcu sam?  
-Dlaczego z nimi nie byłeś?  
-Ja...-chłopczyk zarumienił się-Szukałem Toto... Uciekła... Bałem się, że zrobi sobie krzywdę...  
Naruto westchnął i pogłaskał go po głowie. Nie zamierzał mu powiedzieć, że jego rodzice prawdopodobnie już nie żyją. Wtedy obok wylądował Yoshitsu. Oblizał się. Chłopak zauważył, że jego sakiewka powiększyła się nieznacznie.  
-I załatwione. Wiesz, nie jesteśmy jeszcze przyzwyczajeni do walk, ale może za jakiś czas... W każdym razie już ich odwołałem. Lepiej teraz nie zerkaj za barykadę, może cię mocno zemdlić.  
-Muszę iść.  
-Co? Niby gdzie? Jest tu ciepło i bezpiecznie...  
Naruto wstał, ale nie wypuścił z dłoni rączki malucha.  
-Yoshitsu-sensei. Tam giną ludzie. Nie zamierzam siedzieć bezczynnie i czekać, aż to się wszystko skończy. To byłoby wobec nich nie fair. Jeśli będę musiał zabić, zrobię to. Już raz mi się udało, uda mi się drugi. A potem będzie jeszcze prościej.  
Yoshitsu westchnął i pokręcił głową.  
-Chodzi ci o ojca, prawda? Chcesz się dostać do szpitala. On ma dobrą ochronę.  
-Nie. Szpital jest na mojej liście miejsc do odwiedzenia po drodze, ale nie zamierzam iść do ojca. Jest on ostatnią osobą, jaką uda im się zabić, więc o niego nie muszę się martwić. Bardziej chodzi mi o aniki...-Naruto przerwał na chwilę, marszcząc czoło-Poza tym, muszę pomóc! Jestem shinobi! Nie jakimś małym dzieckiem! To mój obowiązek!  
-Już to mówiłeś.-stwierdził z irytacją Yoshitsu-Dobra, ale jak zginiesz, to niech twój brat nie ma do mnie pretensji.  
-Nie pójdziesz ze mną?-zdziwił się Naruto. Lis jęknął.  
-Jak już o to zapytałeś, to muszę! No dobra, rusz się, dopóki jeszcze jest ktoś, kogo możemy zabić.  
Naruto wzdrygnął się, nie rozumiejąc lisa. Delikatnie wypuścił rączkę chłopca i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.  
-Wrócisz, Naruto-kun?-zapytał maluch.  
-Postaram się.  
Następnie podbiegł do barykady. Jeden z shinobi go zatrzymał i zmarszczył czoło.  
-Co ty wyprawiasz, odsuń się! To nie miejsce dla dzieci!  
Zanim blondyn zaprotestował, Yoshitsu wysunął się do przodu.  
-Ej, trochę szacunku. Może i to gennin, ale ma już na końcie jednego martwego i dwóch pokonanych. Poza tym uratował tamtego dzieciaka. Zresztą, i tak pójdzie walczyć, bez względu na twoje czy moje zdanie.  
Kiedy zaskoczony shinobi trawił informację, Yoshitsu i Naruto wybiegli. Po przejściu przez zadziwiająco spokojny plac, wpadli na ulicę. Było tam pełno wrogów. Chłopak, nie mając pomysłu, wyszarpnął katanę i zaatakował pierwszego obszarpańca z rzędu. Po raz kolejny trysnęła na niego krew, brudząc go. Przeciwnik zawył, ale shinobi ukrócił jego cierpienie.  
-Dziecko?-zdziwił się mężczyzna.  
-Shinobi!-sprostował Naruto, wskazując na ochraniacz. W końcu tamten westchnął.  
-Jesteś mały, nikt nie zwróci na ciebie większej uwagi. Podobno Hokage się wybudził. Pod szpitalem jest jakiś obóz. Musisz przekazać Yamato-sama wiadomość, że tracimy wschód wioski. Potrzebujemy pomocy.  
Naruto zamrugał. Zrozumiał przekaz, ale jego mózg zatrzymał się na kwestii: „Hokage się wybudził". Shinobi szarpnął go.  
-Nie ma czasu na myślenie! Biegnij pod szpital! Powiedz, że przysłał cię Jeż!  
Blondyn pokiwał głową i wskoczył na dach. Yoshitsu ruszył za nim. Po pewnym czasie się zrównali. Lis spojrzał za siebie, ale nikt na razie się nimi nie zainteresował na tyle, by próbować ich zabić, co było nieco pokrzepiające.  
-Korzeń wzywa pomoc... Jest gorzej niż przypuszczałem.-mruknął do siebie Yoshitsu. Naruto postanowił nie wdawać się z nim w dyskusję na ten temat. Przyspieszył, mając nadzieję, że dotrze do szpitala bez większych problemów. Wtedy usłyszał wrzask. Znowu. Zatrzymali się.  
Dwóch mężczyzn trzymało jakąś dziewczynę, a trzeci się śmiał głośno, powoli się do niej zbliżając. Krew lisa i chłopaka się zagotowała. Oboje skoczyli, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że właśnie łamią rozkaz wyżej postawionego shinobi. Nie mogli jednak pozwolić, żeby tamci zgwałcili dziewczynę.  
Przeciwnicy, słysząc, że ktoś się zbliża, odwrócili się. Ten trzeci, który przymieżał się do ochydnej zbrodni, z trudem uchylił się przed ostrzem Naruto, ale chłopak już wychodził z kontrą. Może i był mały, ale jego kopniaki mogły boleć. Bandyta warknął i zablokował cios kataną. Wyprowadził parę ciosów, ale większość Naruto zdążył zablokować, a reszta nie była na tyle mocna, aby wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Przeciwnik rzucił w niego paroma shurikenami, a blondyn odbił je kataną. Następnie wykorzystał schemat nr 6 ze zwoju od Iruki. Zamarkowanie ataku od dołu, natychmiastowe przeskoczenie w bok, wyskok, fałszywe zamachnięcie, podcięcie i cięcie od dołu do góry po skosie. Wszystko poszłoby gładko, gdyby nie to, że przeciwnik cofnął się po ataku została mu tylko głęboka rana na brzuchu. Z jego ust wydobyło się warknięcie.  
Naruto wypuścił długo wstrzymywane powietrze z płuc. Coś mu podpowiedziało, że jeśli się nie pospieszy, adrenalina się skończy, a wtedy będzie po nim. Zacisnął dłonie, żeby być pewnym, iż katana mu nie wypadnie i po raz kolejny zaatakował. Kiedy z trudem uniknął kuli ognia, zrozumiał, że samą walką wręcz nie wygra.  
-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!  
Przeciwnik warknął po raz kolejny, pozbywając się szybko piętnastu klonów. Naruto wykorzystał to, aby zajść go od tyłu. Kiedy ten zorientował się, co się dzieje, było już za późno i mógł jedynie obserwować, jak ostrze zanurza się w jego piersi. Z jego ust wydobyło się charknięcie, a chwilę potem upadł na ziemię, nie dowierzając, że właśnie został pokonany przez 8-latka. Naruto spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na zakrwawione ostrze.  
Podniósł wzrok i zauważył, że jest dokładnie obserwowany przez lisa i dziewczynę. Yoshitsu pokiwał głową.  
-Doskonale ci poszło.-stwierdził. Naruto przypatrzył się dziewczynie. Była brudna, ale... Rozpoznał ja. Szczęka mu opadła. Przez chwilę niemo poruszał ustami.  
-Naruko...-wymamrotał w końcu. 13-latka spuściła głową i chwyciła się za brzuch. Z rany na jej nodze sączyła się krew. Była ranna. Naruto podreptał do niej i ukląkł. Było jasne, że daleko sama nie zajdzie, a on nie mógł jej podnieść. Była dla niego za ciężka i duża. Wtedy wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł.  
Po raz kolejny użył Kage Bunshin. Klony podniosły zdumioną Naruko. Yoshitsu pokiwał głową i ruszył uliczką. Dachy odpadały. Na szczęście, paru shinobi poszło im na rękę i przez chwilę ich ochraniało. Jeden nawet zasugerował, że poniesie Naruko. Naruto dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że ona w przeciwieństwie do niego, była dobrze znana. Widząc, że córka Yondaime jest w niebezpieczeństwie, od razu rzucali się do pomocy.  
Po przebrnięciu przez tłumy wrogów i sojuszników, zobaczyli kolejną barykadę. Ta jednak była mocniejsza. Co chwilę zza niej wybiegali shinobi, pomagając innym. W szpitalu coś się działo. Wyglądało na to, że został zaatakowany. Naruto zagryzł wargę, myśląc o swoim aniki. Miał nadzieję, że nic mu nie jest.  
Kiedy znaleźli się za barykadą, shinobi z Naruko natychmiast popędził w stronę jakiegoś zgromadzenia. Naruto nie podążył za nim. Podszedł do pierwszej lepszej osoby i zmusił ją, aby na niego spojrzała.  
-Muszę znaleźć Yamato-sama!  
Po kilku takich pytaniach w końcu go namierzył. Najwyraźniej planował odbicie szpitala. Naruto z trudem się do niego dopchnął. Kiedy mężczyzna go zobaczył, jego oczy się rozszerzyły.  
-Yamato-sama!  
-Naruto, co tu robisz? Jesteś zbyt blisko barykady! Uciekaj do środka!  
-Nie, mam wiadomość. Na wschodzie jest jeszcze jedna taka barykada. Jeż przysłał mnie. Prosi o pomoc!  
-Jeż cię przysłał? Byłeś tam? Walczyłeś?  
Naruto pokiwał głową, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, jak bardzo jest zadyszany. Poczuł, że to wszystko powoli zaczyna go przerastać. Na twarzy Yamato pojawiła się zaduma. Potem zaczął przyglądać się chłopakowi.  
-Jesteś ranny!-wydukał, a kilku jego kompanów przyjrzało się mu dokładniej. Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko i pokręcił głową.  
-To nie moja krew. Mam parę siniaków, nic wielkiego, Yamato-sama.  
Yamato podrapał się po głowie. Naruto uznał, że marnują za dużo czasu.  
-Oni potrzebują pomocy! Barykada nie utrzyma ich długo, widziałem ją! Byłem tam, jest ich za mało.  
Przywódca Korzenia westchnął i zaczął wydawać rozkazy. Potem spojrzał na chłopaka poważnie, co sprawiło, że ten zadrżał.  
-Muszę iść do Yondaime. A ty masz iść do jakiegoś medyka.  
Zaczął się przepychać w stronę zgromadzenia. Naruto westchnął. Mógł przewidzieć, że nikt go nie zrozumie. Przecież nie zamierzał siedzieć na tyłku bezczynnie! Zauważył, że Yoshitsu przypatruje mu się z tyłu. W jego oczach błąkały się iskierki rozbawienia. On już wiedział, co się zaraz stanie i że nawet Hokage tego nie powstrzyma. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Walka!**

[SZPITAL]  
Iruka nie był głupi. Doskonale wiedział, że teraz, kiedy wioska jest zaatakowana, nikt nie będzie się przejmował zbytnio rannymi. Sam aktualnie walczył z trzema przeciwnikami. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na poparzenia, ale to było ciężkie zadanie. Za każdym razem, gdy się bronił lub atakował, jego rany przypominały mu o tym, że się teraz do niczego nie nadaje. Miał tylko cichą nadzieję, że Naruto jest bezpieczny i nie próbuje zgrywać bohatera.  
Z krzykiem kopnął jednego z pięciu uzbrojonych po zęby przeciwników. Zaczynał już rozumieć, że spalenie Akademii, to była jedynie zmyłka. Czuł niesamowitą wściekłość, że jakiś gnojek zabił niewinne dzieci tylko po to, aby móc zaatakować. Odbił dłonią lecącego na niego kunaia i złapał mężczyznę za nogę. Ten krzyknął złowrogo, kiedy upadł boleśnie na posadzkę. Teraz z pewnością nie będzie miło wspominać szpitali.  
Wtedy Iruki jęknął, gdy poczuł ból w bok. Jego stopy oderwały się od podłogi i uderzył ramieniem w ścianę. Zupełnie zapomniał o szóstym przeciwniku, z którym walczył na początku. Zrozumiał swoją głupotę, kiedy sądził, że zostanie nieprzytomny do końca walki. Przed oczami zatańczyły mu ciemne plamki. Wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, aby ochronić się przed następnymi ciosami. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego przyszłość jest przesądzona. Pozostało mu już jedynie walczyć do śmierci za Hokage.  
[GDZIEŚ W KONOSZE]  
Zakapturzony mężczyzna patrzył, jak dwóch idiotów, którzy ośmielili się go zaatakować, rozpryskuje się w fontannie krwi. Wyszczerzył się szeroko. I to jest sztuka. Jak nie da się kogoś wysadzić od zewnątrz, to przynajmniej można to zrobić od wewnątrz. To dość proste. Na początku należy przekonać przeciwnika albo ofiarę do zjedzenia takiej słodkie figurki. Najlepiej nadają się takie polane wcześniej czekoladą. Następnie wystarczy poczekać, odsuwając się na w miarę bezpieczną odległość. Potem zostaje już tylko obserwować prawdziwą sztukę.  
-YEY! To było fantastyczne!  
Mężczyzna skulił się. Zaczął masować swoje ucho, patrząc z dezaprobatą na zamaskowanego chłopaka. Tobi nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy powinien być cicho. Wróć... On był kiedykolwiek cicho?  
-Naucz mnie tego, Deidara-senpai! Plosie...-błagał Tobi. W Deidarze pojawiło się ukłucie dumy. Ten przeklęty bachor zawsze dostawał czego chciał, co na to można było poradzić? Jednakże, zanim przejdą do przyjemności, muszą przejść do obowiązków.  
-Dałeś wspaniałemu Hokage antidotum?  
-TAK! Tobi grzeczny chłopiec, Tobi robi co każą, Tobi zrobi więcej, jak dostanie cukierka!  
-Pijawka...-mruknął Deidara-Tyle miesięcy przygotowywania trucizny i wszystko szlag trafia przez bandę zapchlonych kundli zza kratek. Sasori się wkurzy.  
-A cukierek dla Tobiego?-domagał się chłopak. Deidara westchnął, powstrzymując się, żeby mu nie podać pod nos jednej ze swoich figurek. Pain nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby zamaskowany, wyrośnięty dzieciak zobaczył gwiazdy z bliska.  
-Nie mam cukierków. Patrz.-pokazał mu na pierwszy lepszy jeszcze stojący budynek-Tam na pewno są jakieś cukierki. No... Aport!  
Tobi nie potrzebował większej zachęty. Ruszył przed siebie, depcząc przy okazji po wszystkich, jakich napotkał. I tych z Liścia, i tych zza kratek, i tych spoza Konohy. Deidara już wcześniej się zastanawiał, czy gdyby wziąć kawałek kija, jeden koniec przytwierdzić do grzbietu Tobiego, a na drugim powiesić cukierka, a następnie nastawić go naprzeciwko armii, ten zmasakrowałby ich wszystkich, próbując dorwać swoją nagrodę. Potrząsnął głową, wyrzucając z niej ten dziwny pomysł i jednocześnie faszerując kolejnego zbiega bombą.  
-Dwa... Jeden...  
Huk rozerwał „biedaka" na strzępy. Deidara westchnął. To jednak nie było takie fajne jak przypuszczał. Zwłaszcza, że Pain wziął zad w troki i zwiał, zostawiając jemu i Tobiemu ochronę nad ich kryjówką. To nie było fair. W ani jednym znaczeniu. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Kisame i ten cholerny Uchiha nie mogą się tym zająć. Mają za dużo obowiązków, czy co?  
[OKOLICE KONOHY]  
-I co? A nie mówiłem? Łatwizna.-mruknął Mizuki. Danzo westchnął, masując sobie skroń. Miał już go naprawdę po dziurki w nosie. Zwłaszcza, że nie spełnił swojego marzenia i nie zmiótł Yondaime na miazgę, bo ten się obudził w momencie, w którym on wpadł do szpitala. Nie dość, że to ANBU prawie go zmietli, to jeszcze musiał wiać. Wstyd.  
Za to Mizuki był szczęśliwy, bo znowu był wolny. Strasznie podekscytowany, gadał o tym, co teraz będzie robić. Co chwilę wspominał o tym, że przydałoby mu się towarzystwo paru ładnych kobiet, ale tylko pozostali zbiegowie go słuchali. Danzo zastanawiał się, czy ma na tyle siły, aby wrócić i zawalczyć o swoje. W końcu Hokage był wyczerpany. Gdyby się do niego przebił, jeden szybki cios i po wszystkim. Albo gdyby dopadł tego cholernego dzieciaka i jego oczy...  
-Co tak myślisz, Danzo-chan?  
Ku niezadowoleniu Mizukiego, były przywódca Korzenia nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Intensywnie planował, czy da radę złapać chłopaka i uciec z Konoszy w jednym kawałku. Było to ryzykowne przedsięwzięcie, ale... A może?  
Spojrzał poważnie na rozbawionego Mizukiego.  
-Pomożesz mi złapać tego bachora, czy nie?  
Ten zamrugał.  
-Jakiego bachora? A... Najmłodszego Yondaime? Ciekawy pomysł, ale nie bardzo mi się podoba powrót za kratki.  
-W wiosce panuje chaos.-zaczął Danzo, patrząc na wszystkich zgromadzonych-Wszyscy walczą. Jeśli stopimy się z tłem, przemkniemy niezauważeni. Być może dorwiemy kogoś więcej poza dzieciakiem. Powiem wprost. Dzięki niemu, będę mógł zdobyć wszystko. Jeśli mi pomożecie, możecie się stać lepsi od tych żałosnych shinobi Liścia.  
Mizuki prychnął.  
-I jeszcze bardziej poszukiwanymi. Słuchaj, Danzo. Na razie interesuje mnie tylko ta bachorzyca. A wiem, że trzyma się blisko tatusia. Ja tam wolę na razie odpuścić i wrócić później z „kolegami". Konoha nie wytrzyma drugiej fali.  
Rozległa się ogólna aprobata. Danzo westchnął. Nie zamierzał się pakować w kłopoty bez wsparcia. To byłoby głupotą, zwłaszcza że ten cholerny Hiruzen może się kręcić w pobliżu...  
[KONOHA – ŁAŹNIA]  
Dwóch mężczyzn czaiło się za wielkim lustrem, czekając na możliwy atak. Oboje byli zaskoczeni wydarzeniami tej nocy. Całkowicie pokrzyżowało im to plany. A Neko no Kuni było tak blisko zwycięstwa... Ktokolwiek odebrał im chwałę, gorzko pożałuje.  
-I... co... Diyua, siedzimy tu cały czas? A jak ktoś podpali łaźnię?  
-Nie marudź i siedź cicho, Rara.-odmruknął Diyua. Jednak Rara nie zamierzał odpuścić tak łatwo. Bał się, że wszystko się wyda.  
-Straciliśmy swoje maski. To hańba, nie możemy bez nich wrócić do wioski.  
-Zamknij się i skupi się na tym, żeby przetrwać noc.  
-Ale Diyua... a jak ktoś je znalazł? I powiązał fakty? Mogą na nas zrzucić ten cały atak! Byliśmy nieodpowiedzialni!  
-Zamknij twarz.  
-Diyua.. boję się.. powiedz coś pokrzepiającego... proszę...  
Mężczyzna westchnął.  
-Pewnie nie dożyjemy poranku. Pokrzepiło cię to?  
[WSCHÓD KONOHY – „WSCHODNI OBÓZ"]  
Enoki trzymał kurczowo w dłoniach misia, którego dała mu jakaś pani. Krzyki i płacz przerażały go, ale miał nadzieję, że Naruto-kun w końcu wróci, tak jak obiecał. Nie... on powiedział, że się postara. Ale wróci prawda? Ta niepewność sprawiała, że bał się jeszcze bardziej. W dodatku, pozostali wcale się nie kwapili, żeby mu udowodnić, że wszystko skończy się dobrze.  
Dostrzegł, że po jego prawej zrobiło się jakieś zamieszanie. Podniósł się ciężko i usiadł po turecko. Zmrużył oczy, starając się dostrzec źródło. Jego oczom ukazał się jakiś starszy mężczyzna. Był w dziwnej zbroi, a na plecach miał zarzucony duży zwój. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, Enoki zobaczył niesamowitą wiedzę. Staruszek przesłał mu ciepły uśmiech.  
Jeden z shinobi podbiegł do starszego mężczyzny i ukłonił się. Ten machnął dłonią, szybko się rozglądając dookoła. Mruknął coś z niezadowoleniem do jednego z towarzyszących mu ninja, a ten skinął głową i zniknął.  
-Nie czas na uprzejmości. Jest gorzej, niż przedstawiał to Naruto...-mruknął, wspominając słowa Yamato. Przywołał do siebie jednego z rannych shinobi i wypytał go o szczegóły. Nie podobało mu się to. Zastanawiał się, czy jest więcej takich obozów. Jeśli tak, to potrzebują więcej ludzi. Przeciwników wciąż było dużo i w stu procentach inna wioska brała w tym udział. Nie była jednak na tyle głupia, aby używać swojego znaku.  
-Pamiętasz takiego małego chłopca? Blondyna?-zapytał w końcu Sarutobi, chcąc zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. Shinobi pokiwał głową energicznie.  
-Tak, tak! Przybiegł z tamtym maluchem na rękach.-wskazał na nieco przestraszonego Enokiego-W dodatku towarzyszyły mu jakieś lisy. To one rozszarpały tamtych!  
Wtedy w Sandaime zawrzało. Shinobi zadrżał, wiedząc, że zaraz rozpocznie się reprymenda.  
-Dlaczego go tu nie zatrzymaliście? Mógł zginąć.  
Mężczyzna rozłożył ręce.  
-Próbowałem, ale jeden z lisów powiedział, że chłopak już walczył z wrogiem. A potem uciekli mi sprzed nosa. Nie mogłem ich gonić i zostawić swojego posterunku...  
Sandaime westchnął. To było do przewidzenia. Naruto nigdy nie siedziałby na tyłku. Wtedy obok niego pojawił się Yamato z niezbyt przyjaznym wyrazem twarzy. Jakiś shinobi podbiegł do niego.  
-Yamato-sama!  
-Jeż.  
-Wysłałem do ciebie...  
-Tak, wiem. Dotarł. I zwiał.  
-Słucham?-zdziwił się Sarutobi. Yamato westchnął.  
-Uciekł. Pobiegł walczyć. Wykiwał moich ANBU i wydostał się za barykadę.  
-Cały Naruto...-mruknął nieco rozbawiony Hiruzen, próbując wyobrazić sobie, jak 8-latek mógł wykiwać ANBU. Yamato pomasował sobie skroń.  
-Jak sytuacja?  
-Źle.-odpowiedział Sandaime zamiast Jeża-Barykada prawie się wali. Za mało medyków.  
Yamato pokiwał głową. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko miało się zawalić. Ostatnim razem, kiedy Sarutobi widział Yondaime, ten słaniał się na nogach i klął jak szewc, obiecując, że jak znajdzie tego, kto podpalił Akademię to obedrze go ze skóry. Dziwnym faktem nie wspominał nic o truciźnie.  
[KONOHA - „OBÓZ SZPITALNY"]  
Naruko głośno płakała, wtulona w ojca. Nikt nawet nie próbował jej uciszać. W panującym harmiderze to, czy siedzi cicho, czy nie, nie miało wielkiego znaczenia. Poza tym, dopiero co prawie została zgwałcona. Miała prawo do rozpaczy. Kushina biegła od jednego końca barykady do drugiego, zabijając tylu wrogów, ile tylko zdołała. Minato, trzymając Naruko na kolanach i starając się powstrzymać wzbierającą się wściekłość, omawiał z Jiraiyą i Fugaku plany, które pozwoliły by im wyprzeć wroga z wioski.  
Jakieś dwie godziny temu wróg wdarł się do szpitala, z Danzo na czele. Zaskoczenie... Na szczęście, Minato obudził się i zdołał uratować własną skórę przed niechybną śmiercią. Kosztowało go to dużo energii, ale opłaciło się, bo Danzo zwiał. Kiedy Yondaime usłyszał, co się dzieje we wiosce i co się stało z Akademią, wpadł w szał. Jiraiyi udało się go utemperować.  
Niecałe pół godziny temu przybiegł shinobi z ryczącą Naruko na plecach. Była poobijana i lekko ranna. Dopiero po jakimś czasie Kushina wyciągnęła z niej, co się stało. Jiraiya miał ochotę coś rozwalić, kiedy usłyszał o próbie gwałtu. Minato podziękował shinobiemu, który ją przyniósł za ratunek, ale ten wyjaśnił, że on jedynie ją przyniósł. Powiedział, że jakiś inny dzieciak ją uratował. Po krótkim wywiadzie z Naruko okazało się, że to właśnie Naruto jest tym ratownikiem. Minato prawie dostał zawału, gdy dowiedział się, że 8-latek walczy z potężniejszymi do siebie przeciwnikami.  
20 minut temu przybiegł Yamato. Powiedział im, że na wschodzie jest jakaś ostoja, gdzie ludzie się bronią, ale nie mają wielkich szans i potrzebują pomocy. Na pytanie, skąd o tym wie, powiedział im o Naruto, którego przysłał Jeż. Jiraiya pobiegł z nim porozmawiać, a Sarutobi pobiegł sprawdzić sytuację na wschodzie.  
18 minut temu okazało się, że Naruto wykiwał ANBU Yamato i pobiegł walczyć.  
10 minut temu wpadł do obozu Menma, poważnie ranny. Mimo wszystko chciał dostać rozkazy i walczyć dalej. Fugaku na rozkaz Minato uwięził chłopaka w genjutsu i medycy się nim zajęli. Yondaime nie był zadowolony z takiego sposobu, ale nie widział innego wyjścia.  
4 minuty temu do szpitala wysłał grupę shinobi z Kakashim na czele, żeby pozbyli się maruderów i zabezpieczyli budynek. Medycy potrzebowali leków. To był jeden z nadrzędnych celi, jakie powinni osiągnąć w czasie najbliższej godziny.  
Teraz? Teraz był chaos. Coraz więcej rannych i podpaleń. W powietrzu było pełno dymu, a frustracja Yondaime, która dotyczyła tego, że nie mógł wstać i walczyć, była bardzo dobrze wyczuwalna. Różnie to też wpływało na morale. Jedni cieszyli się, że Hokage chciałby stanąć przy nich i walczyć, a drudzy byli przerażeni tym, że nie może tego zrobić.  
-Ile ich jeszcze może być?-zapytał w końcu trzymającego się niedaleko Hiashiego.  
-Nie wiem, Hokage.  
-Ech... Fugaku...  
-Tak?  
-Od teraz dowodzisz.  
-Co?! Przekazujesz mu...-zaprotestował Jiraiya, ale Minato go powstrzymał.  
-Jestem do niczego aktualnie. Tylko przeszkadzam. Nie znam sytuacji i nie mogę jej poznać siedząc na tyłku. Fugaku... Liczę na ciebie.  
-Klan Uchiha!-wrzasnął Fugaku. Spora grupa shinobi, którzy bronili obozu, przybiegła do niego. Ten spojrzał na nich poważnie-Właśnie dostaliśmy od Hokage szanse, jakiej prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie dostaniemy! Pokażmy tym durniom, co znaczy zagrażanie Liściowi! Jesteśmy jego części, ale też jesteśmy czymś, co ma własny honor i własną tradycję! Czas pokazać, że nie zniknęliśmy, ani nie jesteśmy niczyimi sługami! Czas pokazać, że klan Uchiha nie będzie się chować po kątach w obliczu zagrożenia!  
Rozległ się głośny aplauz. Minato westchnął. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że później konsekwencje tego nie będą zbyt uciążliwe. Patrzył, jak Fugaku ze swoimi ludźmi znika. Teraz wyobrażał sobie, co zrobi mężczyźnie (lub kobiecie), który za tym stoi.  
[SZPITAL]  
-HAA!-krzyknął Iruka, uderzając przeciwnika w krtań. Jakimś cudem udało mu się pokonać pięciu, ale nie miał już siły na walkę. Ostatni zaśmiał się, kiedy Umino upadł na posadzkę, dysząc ciężko. Bandyta kopnął go w brzuch tak mocno, że ten przejechał na plecach przez cały korytarz i z hukiem zatrzymał się na ścianie. Z ust Iruki wydobyło się jedynie ciche westchnienie, uciekające z płuc wraz z całym powietrzem.  
Starał się szybko oddychać, walczyć do końca. Podniósł się z trudem, ale potem znowu otrzymał cios, po którym na chwilę świat znikł. Kiedy wszystko wróciło na miejsce, Iruka zorientował się, że leży przy ścianie, a z jego ust wypływa krew. Zakrztusił się nią i to był błąd.  
Odchodzący właśnie bandyta zatrzymał się. Potem Umino mógł tylko z przerażeniem obserwować, jak ten odwraca się i patrzy wściekle na niego. Wyszczerzył żółte zęby, cichutko warcząc. Rozejrzał się i podniósł leżący nieopodal skalpel. Zaczął ważyć niewielką, ale ostrą broń w ręku. Powoli zbliżał się do Iruki.  
„Tak to wygląda?" zastanawiał się. Czuł, że serce bije mu jak szalone. Drżał, chciał wstać i uciekać przed tym potworem, ale nie mógł się poruszyć. Kiedyś sądził, że stanie naprzeciwko śmierci z godnym uśmiechem, ale teraz wiedział, że to niewykonalne. Strach był zbyt duży. A on nie chciał umierać.  
Zamknął oczy i cicho zaczął się modlić. Błagał, aby Naruto był bezpieczny. Miał nadzieję, że rodzina w końcu zaakceptuje go w pełni, a Kushina przestanie być wobec niego taka przerażająca. To tylko mały, potrzebujący miłości chłopiec. A co... jeśli już nie żyje? Nie, nie! To nie mogła być prawda! Na pewno żyje. Pewnie jest ze swoim bratem albo drużyną albo senseiem... kimkolwiek!  
A co z jego zalotnikiem? Zginie i nie pozna jego tożsamości? To było nie fair. To całkowicie było nie fair. A Yuki? Kto się nim zajmie? Co z uczniami? I Akademią? Przecież trzeba wszystko odbudować. Czuł się strasznie, wiedząc, że nie może pomóc. Był bezużyteczny.  
-NIE!  
Otworzył oczy. Zauważył, że ostrze skalpela jest już tylko kilkanaście centymetrów od jego gardła. Przeciwnik zatrzymał się i obejrzał za siebie. Zobaczył jedynie srebrną smugę, zanim został powalony na posadzkę.  
[DOM IRUKI]  
-Co my tu robimy, młody?-zdenerwował się Yoshitsu. Naruto westchnął, ale postanowił mu nie odpowiadać.  
-YUKI!-krzyknął w głąb budynku. Z kuchni wydobyło się ciche szczekanie. Potem biała kulka wypadła z niej i, ślizgając się na panelach, dopadła do Naruto. Chłopak podniósł szczeniaka i podrapał go za uchem  
-Dobrze, że nic ci nie jest.-uśmiechnął się szeroko blondyn, a Yoshitsu przewrócił oczami.  
-Brudzisz go krwią, młody.  
-Trudno.-mruknął Naruto-To będzie teraz Akai i tyle.  
Odwrócił się na pięcie i ostrożnie wyszedł z budynku, uważając, żeby nie stać czyimś celem. Na ulicy widział jednak teraz więcej shinobi Liścia, co oznaczało tylko jedno. Wygrywali.  
[„WSCHODNI OBÓZ"]  
Sarutobi zauważył zagęszczenie shinobi Liścia i uśmiechnął się. Sytuacja poprawiała się i zaczynali wygrywać. Nie było jednak wątpliwości, że ponieśli ogromne straty. Obejrzał się i zobaczył w oczach cywili utraconą jakiś czas temu nadzieję. Chłopiec uratowany przez Naruto, teraz dreptał przez cały obóz, wypatrując blondyna.  
Hiruzen znał malca i miał nadzieję, że jego rodzicom nie stało się nic złego. A tym bardziej miał nadzieję, że Naruto jest dalej w jednym kawałku. Minato zwariowałby, gdyby okazało się, że tak nie jest. W dodatku ta cała sytuacja z Naruko... Pozostawało się jedynie cieszyć, że Mizuki jej nie dorwał. To, że uciekł, było bezsprzecznym faktem.  
Spojrzał w niebo i zobaczył pierwsze różowe łuny. Powoli zbliżał się ranek. Będzie łatwiej wypatrzeć wroga i wybić go. Wiedział, że długo będą lizać rany, ale Konoha się podniesie szybciej, niż inni mogą przypuszczać. Zawsze tak było i zawsze tak będzie.  
[GDZIEŚ W KONOSZE]  
-Tobi nie ma cukierka!-zapłakał zamaskowany chłopak, a Deidara westchnął. To, żeby nie nafaszerować go figurkami, robiło się naprawdę ciężkie. Wszystko jednak wskazywało na to, że Liść wkrótce upora się z wrogiem i wszystko wróci do normy. Wtedy też po raz kolejny przystąpią do planu. Tym razem nic ich nie powstrzyma. Muszą tylko zdążyć przed egzaminem na chunina.  
-Tobi chce cukierka!  
-Zamknij się! Nie mam cukierków!  
Chłopak zapłakał cicho i odbiegł w jeden z zaułków. Deidara westchnął. Teraz jemu się oberwie. Pięknie. Sprawa nie mogła być lepsza. Ale co w końcu miałzrobić? Wyciągnąć cukierka z kapelusza? I skąd ma wziąć kapelusz? Ech... Paina i tak to nie będzie obchodzić. Gdyby tak tylko mógł wysadzić jedną z twarzy Hokage dla poprawienia humoru... Przypuszczał jednak, że Konoszanie nie byliby zachwyceni takim przekazem sztuki...  
[„OBÓZ SZPITALNY"]  
-Yondaime-sama! Yondaime-sama!  
Minato spojrzał na jakiegoś shinobi. Ten biegł w jego stronę z uśmiechem na twarzy. Promienie wschodzącego słońca powoli zaczynały wszystkich oślepiać. Jiraiya zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał poważnie na krzyczącego.  
-Czego się drzesz?  
-Wygraliśmy! Fugaku-sama kazał przekazać wiadomość, że zostali już tylko maruderzy!  
Zanim Minato zdążył coś powiedzieć, wszyscy wybuchli aplauzem. Włącznie z nadąsanym Menmą, którego niedawno Itachi wyciągnął przez przypadek z genjutsu. Naruko obudziła się i rozejrzała się dookoła, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Minato pogłaskał ją po policzku.  
-Już po wszystkim, Naru-chan, wygraliśmy.  
Na jej twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Jiraiya wrzasnął z radości. Miał ochotę wyściskać każdego po kolei, ale najpierw musiał kogoś uderzyć po łbie. Tylko najpierw musiał tego kogoś znaleźć. A to nie było proste...  
[SZPITAL]  
Iruka ze strachem patrzył na dwójkę szarpiących się mężczyzn. Kakashi wyglądał na człowieka zbyt przerażonego, aby pomyśleć dokładnie, co zamierza zrobić, więc jego ciosy zupełnie nie nadawały się do jego statusu. Wtedy przeciwnik złapał za skalpel i wbił go w bok Kakashiego. Przeciągnął nim, aż ten przeciął prawie cały bok. Na szczęście ostrze nie było długie. Hatake zawył z bólu i całym swoim ciężarem zwalił się na kark przeciwnika. Rozległ się trzask i bandyta znieruchomiał.  
Kakashi z trudem doczołgał się do Iruki, trzymając się za krwawiący bok. Iruka patrzył na niego z przerażeniem. Nie rozumiał, czemu nagle jonin stracił ostatnie resztki rozumu i zachował się jak głupi gennin. Ten pogłaskał Umino po policzku, przez co tamten całkowicie przestał rozumieć zachowanie Hatake.  
-Koi... koi... koi... koi...-mamrotał nieskładnie Kakashi, a układanka Iruki poskładała się w końcu w jedną całość.


	14. Chapter 14

**Debata**

Kiedy promienie słońca oświetliły w pełni wioskę, ludzie zaczęli wychylać głowy ze swoich kryjówek, aby sprawdzić stan swojego domu. Okazało się, że przypuszczenia snute podczas walki były błędne. ¾ Konohy pozostało nienaruszone. Straty w ludziach, głównie w cywilach, były bardziej zatrważające. Pierwszym podejrzanym o to, co się stało, było Neko no Kuni. Wybijanie maruderów i łapanie niektórych było męczącym zadaniem.

-Przestań się wiercić!-krzyknęła medyczka wściekle, łapiąc rannego za włosy i szarpiąc za nie, aby przywołać „shinobi" do porządku. Ten jęknął i pokiwał głową. Ciągle wzrokiem podążał w stronę innego pacjenta, który także ciagle się na niego gapił, czasami śmiejąc się z cierpienia „towarzysza".

-No dobrze, dobrze!-jęknął Kakashi, zamierając w bezruchu. Zarumienił się, kiedy Iruka po raz kolejny zachichotał. Hatake chciał siedzieć przy swoim koi i zapytać go, co będzie dalej, a musiał leżeć na boku i czekać, aż medyczka poskłada go do kupy. To było nie fair. Przynajmniej mógł się zaznajomić z sytuacją.

W szpitalu brakło miejsc, więc wielu rannych było leczonych w byłym, szpitalnym obozie. W pobliżu trwało właśnie zebranie. Kiedy paru drani nie miało co robić, śmiali się razem z Iruką z niecierpliwego i delikatnego Kakashiego. Ale on już planował słodką zemstę. Teraz musiał jedynie zacisnąć zęby i wytrzymać te piętnaście minut bez świętego spokoju. Kątem oka obserwował Kushinę, która właśnie sprawdzała, czy Naruko i Menma są w stanie 'do użytku'.

Itachi siedział ze swoim bratem tuż przy barykadzie. Ustalono, że jej rozbiórkę przeniesie się na późniejszy termin. Yondaime podobno nie wykluczał ponownego ataku i zarządził przygotowania do defensywy. Sasuke był zawiedziony tym, że został zatrzymany za barykadą i nie mógł walczyć, ale po tym, co prawie stało się z Naruko, trochę opuścił go optymizm. Oboje byli zmartwieni stanem swojego ojca, który został ranny w czasie odpierania ataku.

Shashara siedział wraz z Nayaną w pobliżu swoich rodziców. Drżał lekko, bojąc się, że ich koledze z drużyny, Naruto, coś się stało. Kiedy Nari patrzył na Yondaime, czasami widział, że ten się rozgląda, najwyraźniej czegoś lub kogoś szukając i chłopak miał nadzieję, że chodzi właśnie o 8-latka. Słyszał już, jak dwóch shinobi plotkowało o tym, że jakiś dzieciak walczył z wrogiem. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie chodziło o Naruto.

Shikamaru podążał za ojcem jak cień. Tej nocy przeżył szok, jakiego jeszcze nie znał. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mógł umrzeć. A wydawałoby się, że jest już przygotowany na taką walkę. Przynajmniej stłukł paru wrogów. Zauważył, że wszyscy gromadzą się dookoła szpitala. Większość szukała pomocy medycznej, ale niektórzy, wiedząc że tam jest Hokage, czekali na postanowienia odnośnie nocy.

Enoki trzymał się mocno swojej mamy, nie chcąc znowu stracić z nią kontaktu. Ta wcale oczywiście nie zamierzała go zostawić. Yukuchi czekał na decyzję Yondaime, ale nie chciał się oddalać od swojej rodziny, zwłaszcza że ta noc była dla niego bardzo długa. Szansa na to, że jego jedyne dziecko umrze, przyprawiała go prawie o zawał. Na szczęście, okazało się, że dotarł do wschodniego obozu. Po wszystkich czułościach, zasypał ich opowieścią o braciszku Naruto oraz jakimś Yoshitsu.

Jiraiya jednym uchem słuchał tego, co „tymczasowa rada" ustalała, a drugim się rozglądał. Irukę już namierzył. Ale Naruto nadal był nieobecny. Obawiał się najgorszego i wiedział, że Minato również bierze to pod uwagę. Jego rosnące zdenerwowanie go zdradzało, a rozglądanie się było coraz mniej ukradkowe. Sam powstrzymywał się od otwartego poszukiwania malca, ale reszta raczej nie byłaby zachwycona.

Hiruzen był wyczerpany psychicznie i fizycznie. Miał ochotę położyć się i już nie wstawać. Stwierdził, że jest na to wszystko za stary i odłączył się od narady. Zaczął sprawdzać stan shinobi, cywili i budynków. Przerażała go ilość martwych dzieci. Co chwilę widział małe, czarne worki, wrucane do wielkiego, przygotowanego niedawno dołu. Ciał było za dużo, aby urządzić zwykły pogrzeb, a drugi atak był tylko kwestią czasu. Dobrze, że wysłano już list z prośbą o pomoc do Ame.

Tej nocy Hinata po raz pierwszy zabiła w obronie swojej siostry. Nie mogła uwierzyć też w to, że Naruko prawie została zgwałcona. Nie wiedziała jednak kto ją ochronił.. Podobno wiele osób o tym mówiło, ale Kushina miała coś z tym wspólnego, że zmienili wersję, jakoby jakiś zwykły ninja ją wyratował z opresji. Właśnie przez to Hinata miała swoje podejrzenia.

Iruka miał po raz kolejny zaśmiać się, kiedy Kakashi znowu zapiszczał z bólu, ale coś wskoczyło mu na brzuch. Nie, żeby cierpienie Hatake go bawiło, ale wiedział, że tak trochę rozładuje napięcie. Miał już serdecznie dość martwienia się. Zwłaszcza, że miał teraz sporo do myślenia na temat przyszłości swojej i Kakashiego. Spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na biało-czerwoną kulkę. Yuki zaszczekał, czekając na pieszczotę. Umino podrapał go za uchem.

-Co tu robisz, mały?-zapytał go Iruka, ciesząc się, że szczeniak nie zginął w jednym z pożarów. Wtedy padł na niego jakiś cień.

-Fart, że nikt nie wpadł na podpalenie twojego mieszkania, aniki.

Iruka przez chwilę chciał się roześmiać i przytulić Naruto, ale zamarł w połowie reakcji. Medyczka, która męczyła się z niecierpliwym Kakashim też zauważyła, że jej pacjent sztywnieje z szoku. Podążyła za jego wzrokiem i wypuściła w ręki bandaż.

-NARUTO, JESTEŚ RANNY?!

Chłopiec westchnął, czując się przytłoczony zamieszaniem, jakie wywołał jego aniki. Wiedział jednak, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, Iruka wpadnie w panikę.

-NIE! Po raz tysięczny, to nie moja krew!-zaprotestował Naruto, machając energicznie rękami, czego natychmiast pożałował, bo prowizoryczny bandaż zsunął się mu z prawego nadgarstka, ukazując długą ranę. Jego wina, że nie zdążył się uchylić?-No dobra, poza tym to nie moja krew.-mruknął niezadowolony. Wtedy zorientował się, że 90% otoczenia im się przygląda. Pięknie... Lepiej być nie mogło.

Minato zamrugał. Całe ubranie jego najmłodszego syna było nasączone krwią. Nie mówiąc już o katanie, która pewnie była cała czerwona. Fakt, że wyszedł z tej całej nocy z jedną, lekką raną był jeszcze bardziej szokujący. Shikaku westchnął z nikłym uśmieszkiem. Coś mu się przewinęło, że jakiś dzieciak walczy, ale to nie było dla niego zaskoczenie. Cała ta sytuacja w nocy wymagała wielu dziwnych reakcji. Jednak, dzieciak mu zaimponował. Jiraiya miał ochotę doskoczyć do małego chochlika i zgodnie z własną obietnicą mu przyłożyć za taką lekkomyślność. Uznał jednak, że Iruka rozszarpałby go wtedy.

Naruto z ulgą stwierdził, że pozostali tracą powoli zainteresowanie jego osobą i wracają do swoich obowiązków. Iruka zmusił go, aby uklęknął przy nim i walnął go po głowie.

-Co ty sobie myślałeś?!

Chłopak westchnął, masując sobie głowę. Mógł to przewidzieć. Umino odetchnął i zerknął w stronę Kakashiego. Ten wyszczerzył się przez maskę, co wyglądało naprawdę komicznie. W normalnych okolicznościach Iruka zacząłby się śmiać, ale teraz mógł co najwyżej się uśmiechnąć. Nie wiedział tylko, że ten wyszczerz był skierowany do Naruto, który odwzajemnił go.

[GDZIEŚ W KONOSZE]

-Tobi ma cukierka! Tobi ma cukierka!

Deidara westchnął, obserwując sytuację z głowy Trzeciego. Nie wyglądało to najlepiej, zwłaszcza że Yondaime kazał wzmocnić ochronę. Wszystko miało się skomplikować. Pain nie będzie zadowolony. Wybuchowy artysta złapał podnieconego chłopaka za kołnież i zaczął ciągnąć za sobą.

Zastanawiał się, co teraz zrobią. To jasne, że Hokage będzie teraz ostrożniejszy. Namikaze Minato nigdy nie popełniał tego samego błędu dwa razy. Tobi szurał butami po skale, ale nie zwracał uwagi na to, że ktoś go bezlitośnie i bez szacunku ciągnie za sobą. Walcząc o oddech, pocałował cukierek i pochłonął go razem z opakowaniem. Oblizał się, zsuwając na twarz maskę z jednym otworem na oko.

Kątem oka Deidara zauważył, że ich kryjówka została lekko nadpalona. Konan się wścieknie, jeśli chociażby jedna buteleczka jej perfum zostałaby zniszczona. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym. Nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, co by mu zrobiła. Tobi jak zwykle zostanie uniewinniony, nawet gdyby to była jego wina. Był półgłówkiem, więc jego sumienie przelewało się na konto opiekuna. Artysta zastanawiał się często, dlaczego w ogóle go trzymają w Akatsuki. Na pewno nie ze względu na umiejętności.

[GRANICA KRAJU OGNIA]

-Czuję się jak tchórz...-mruknął Danzo, oglądając się po raz tysięczny za siebie. Mizuki westchnął, poprawiając swoją fryzurę grzebykiem. Dopiero co skorzystali z dobrodziejstw rzeki i starali się wysuszyć w porannym słońcu. Pozostali zbiedzy snuli już plany powrotu do gry życia, ale Danzo wiedział, że plan jego „kompana" ma coś innego na celu.

-Marudzisz.-stwierdził cicho Mizuki, odkładając grzebyk na bok, wreszcie zadowolony z efektów. Pozbawiona mysich odchodów fryzura miała coś ładnego w sobie. Mężczyzna odrzucił grzebyk i przeciągnął się.

-To jaki masz w końcu plan? Nie zamierzam uciekać przed Liściem przez całe życie.

-Och...-syknął z zadowoleniem Mizuki-Chcesz zemsty. Jak... wyszukanie.

-Nie.-warknął Danzo-Chcę tego, co mi się należy.

-Tytułu Hokage, hm? A ja chcę tą bachorzycę. Wszyscy czegoś chcą. Ale żeby czegoś chcieć, trzeba mieć odpowiednie środki.

-A ty je masz?-zapytał Danzo, ciekaw odpowiedzi. Mizuki uśmiechnął się szeroko, prezentując połamane zęby.

-Jeszcze zobaczysz. Cierpliwości, mój drogi.

Danzo prychnął i wstał. Musiał rozładować odrobinę swojej energii. Po paru krokach rozległ się trzask. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył resztki szyszki. Wtedy wpadł na genialny pomysł.

[KONOHA]

Shikaku westchnął, zajmując swoje miejsce w wielkiej sali. Nie była używana od lat. Teraz miało być pierwsze tak duże i ważne zebranie. Minato zarządził największy priorytet i nawet stare zrzędy były zaciekawione. Narze nie podobał się pomysł oddalenia od rodziny w takim momencie, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że sytuacja nie jest najlepsza.

Rozejrzał się, aby sprawdzić, z kim tym razem będzie walczyć. Ujrzał wszystkie głowy klanów. Inoichi posłał mu mrugnięcie, ale było w nim więcej fałszu niż soli w zupie Yoshino. Był bardzo zdenerwowany. Podobno Ino została prawie zabita podczas ataku i wciąż nie mógł się po tym pozbierać. Wtedy zerknął na Chouzę. Ten starał się zachować stoicki spokój i gapił się uparcie w powierzchnię długiego stołu. Shikaku nie umknęło jednak, że co chwilę w ustach Akimichiego znikają ciasteczka. Zerknął w dół i zobaczył na kolanach przyjaciela pudełeczko wypełnione jedzeniem. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

Wtedy napotkał wzrok Shibiego. Był wyraźnie spięty, jakby oczekiwał, że atak może nadejść w każdej chwili. Było to prawdopodobne, ale straż, jaką ustawił Minato, była nie do przejścia. Gdyby wróg szykował się do następnej fali, dowiedzieli by się o tym natychmiast. W dodatku Ame obiecała pomoc, co było sporym zaskoczeniem nawet dla Yondaime. Shikaku słyszał, że to właśnie klan Aburame ocalił północny obóz przed zniszczeniem. Nie było wątpliwości, że ich reputacja wzrośnie. Tsume podgryzała nerwowo paznokcie, a Kuromaru warczał cichutko. Przez większość ataku Inuzuka ratowali cywili i nie mieli okazji się wsławić, a Hana i Kiba prawie zostali przygnieceni przez zniszczony budynek.

Hiashi starał się zachować względny spokój, ale Shikaku dostrzegł, jak ten skanuje obecnych wzrokiem. Na chwilę ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Nara ledwo dostrzegalnie skinął głową. Jemu zawdzięczał to, że nie wylądował tej nocy w szpitalu. Podobno Neji był prawdziwym zabójcą tej nocy i wybił masę wrogów. O Fugaku można było teraz wiele powiedzieć. Na pewno to, że jest walnięty. Shikaku słyszał, że prawie pobił medyka, bo nie chciał go wypuścić ze szpitala. Teraz ledwo co trzymał się na krześle i jedynie Shibi ratował go od spotkania z posadzką. Na pewno nie przepuściłby okazji pochwały od Yondaime, zwłaszcza, że go nie zawiódł.

Potem była Starszyzna, którą warto pominąć. Sarutobi ciągle łamał sobie palce, zastanawiając się, czy nie może po prostu kogoś zabić. Atak przeraził go i teraz nie wiedział, co ma z sobą zrobić. Na razie powtarzał jedynie, że jest na to za stary. Miejsce Danzo zajął Yamato. Podczas walki przeprowadził wiele wzorowych akcji i Rada powoli zaczęła się przekonywać do decyzji Yondaime. Z racji na swojego ojca, co było sporym zaskoczeniem, ale i rozkazem Minato, miejsce zajął Kakashi. Shikaku nie dziwił się, bo wiedział, że Kopiujący Ninja nie jest byle shinobim. Znał się na robocie jak nikt inny.

[Od teraz mogę mocno pomieszać, bo nie znam się na tym, kto w prawdziwym uniwersum Naruto zasiadał w „radzie", a nie mam motywacji, żeby psuć własne pomysły i szukać tego]

Okręg Zbrojeń prezentował ojciec TenTen, Kayazuma. Twardy wyraz twarzy, wąsiki, kok na głowie, poprzecinany różnymi szpilkami, a reszta brązowych włosów rozpuszczona, oczy barwy czekolady i wąskie usta. Był masywny. Z daleka widać było, że zna się na broni i zbroi. Konszańską Radą Handlu przewodził niski człowieczek, Uzukichi Kayuari. Na głowie pozostała mu jedynie srebrna gęstwina splątanych loków, szare oczy, a brwi mogły konkurować z brwiami Gaia. Miał okrągłą, dobroduszną twarz, która sprawiała, że wszyscy myśleli, że to miły, starszy karzełek. Ostatni błąd w życiu... Shikaku nie widział bardziej zaciętego i upartego karła. Ambasadę Ukrytego Liścia prezentowała młoda, ale wykształcona kobieta. Takaichi Kaira. Włosy, czarne niczym smoła, miała bardzo krótkie, zostawiła jedynie mały warkoczyk. Oczy miały odcień głębokiej zieleni. Była bardzo współczująca i często wdawała się w kłótnie z innymi, bezdusznymi członkami rady.

Najbardziej wykwintny był przedstawiciel Kapitału I Skarbu Konohy, Kakatu Kauji. Mężczyzna w średnim wieku, z kozią brudką i fioletowymi włosami, upiętymi w zgrabny warkocz, oczami o barwie purpury i chciwym uśmieszku. Nienawidził tego, jak ludzie marnują pieniądze. Choć jego akcje sprawiały, że wioska nie bankrutowała, to i tak był skąpym draniem. Hazanagi Yukuchi był tzw. Głosem Ludu. To on przedstawiał wszelkie projekty, które proponowali cywile. Miał sporo szacunku u Shikaku, nigdy nie podejmował pochopnych decyzji. Jego błękitne oczy i złota grzywa nie pasowały do twarzy poważnego człowieka. Bez wątpienia można było stwierdzić, że był przerażony tym atakiem.

Najbardziej zaskakująca była obecność Yomi Panari, Naczelnej Historyczki. Shikaku nie wiedział, co o tym ma myśleć, ale najwyraźniej Yondaime chciał mieć podstawę w przeszłości wioski. Jak zwykle, szukał rozwiązania w wielokrotnych źródłach. Ostatnim „gościem" był... No cóż... Po tym, co się stało w nocy, nie powinno być to zaskoczeniem, ale i tak parę osób patrzyło na niego spode łba. Przez cały czas był wtedy przy Minato i go ochraniał. Jiraiya bardzo dobrze wtopił się w osobowość arystokraty i rzucał wszystkim wygórowane spojrzenia, co głównie rozbawiało.

Shikaku skończył przegląd obecnych i zerknął na Yondaime. Ten wziął przykład z Chouzy i gapił się w powierzchnię stołu, masując sobie skronie. Najwyraźniej miał tego wszystkiego po dziurki w nosie. Narę nie zdziwiłoby, gdyby teraz oznajomił, że się nie wyrabia i oddaje tytuł Hokage. Jednakże... Namikaze tak łatwo się nie poddawał. I zapewne teraz też się nie podda. Westchnął i ciężko się podniósł, co oznajomiło wszystkim, że nadszedł czas rozpoczęcia.

-Dziękuję wam za zebranie się tu na moją prośbę. Nie jestem ostatnio w formie... i nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybym kogoś z kimś pomylił. Z góry przepraszam. Proszę, abyście potwierdzili swoją obecność.

Dał znak strażnikowi, który poderwał się. Młodzik zapewne pierwszy raz brał udział w tak ważnym wydarzeniu i był bardzo zdenerwowany. Kauji uśmiechnął się złośliwie, najwyraźniej mając już jakiś pomysł na podorędziu.

-Ekhem. Przepraszam, Yondaime-sama.-skłonił się strażnik i sięgnął po listę-Sandaime-sama?

-Jestem, jestem. Brakuje mi tylko mojej fajki...-westchnął Sarutobi, a Jiraiya zachichotał. Minato pozostał jednak niewzruszony. Wyglądało na to, że dziś nic nie poprawi mu humoru.

-Hatake Kakashi?

-Obecny.-westchnął sensei drużyny 7, wciąż nie mogąc wyrzucić sobie z głowy Iruki i palącej rany na boku.

-Nara Shikaku?

-Jestem.

-Uchiha Fugaku?

-Jestem.

-Aburame Shibi?

-Jestem.

-Yamanaka Inoichi?

-Tak, tak.

-Hyuga Hiashi?

-Jestem.

-Akimichi Chouza?

-Jest-gulp-em.

Shikaku nie powstrzymał się i dołączył do stłumionego, zbiorowego chichotu. Mógłby przysiąc, że nawet kąciki ust Yondaime się podniosły o 2 milimetry.

-Inuzuka Tsume?

-Obecna i gotowa.

-Kayazuma-sama?

-Jest.

-Uzukichi Kayuari?

-Tutaj.

-Takaichi Kaira?

-Jestem.

-Kakatu Kauji?

-Jest tu.

-Hazanagi Yukuchi?

-Jestem.

-Jiraiya-sama?

-Obecny.

-Yomi Panari?

-Tutaj.

-Yamato-sama?

-Jestem.

-I...

-Jesteśmy.-przerwała mu istota, którą Shikaku oraz inne głowy klanów nazywały „Wiedźmą". Minato skinął głową.

-Jeszcze raz dziękuję wam za przybycie. Chciałbym, abyśmy omówili wiele rzeczy. Jak każde z was wie, zostaliśmy w nocy zaatakowani przez nieznanego nam przeciwnika. Nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, że ich celem było uwolnienie więźniów.

-Danzo. Do tego nie ma wątpliwości.-mruknął Kauji. Minato skrzyżował ręce i usiadł, dając tym samym znak, że spotkanie zaczęło się na dobre.

-Rozwiń myśl.-powiedziała cicho Kaira. Ten wziął głęboki wdech. Wstał, aby wzmocnić potęgę swojego pomysłu.

-Wszyscy wiemy, jak zachłanną i nieokiełznaną bestią jest Danzo. To była tylko kwestia czasu, aż stałby się naszym wrogiem. Jest jak sęp, który czeka na łatwą padlinę. W pewnym momencie się potknął i wylądował w więzieniu. Z pewnością nie było mu to na rękę. Takiemu osobnikowi jak on łatwo jest załapać parę relacji z innymi typkami spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby to on stał za tym wszystkim.

Usiadł, zadowolony ze swojej przemowy. Wtedy Yamato wstał, najwyraźniej niezadowolony z tego, co powiedział Kauji.

-To śmiały pomysł. Jednakże, pragnę wszystkim przypomnieć, że Korzeń dokładnie pilnuje więźniów. Nawet ktoś taki jak Danzo nie mógłby uzyskać odpowiednich kontaktów w tak krótkim czasie.

-Czyli stwierdzasz, że mógłby z kimś się skontaktować?-zapytała nagle Kaira.

-Tak. Wszyscy wiemy, że na świecie nie ma więzienia, z którego nie można uciec. Nasze jest jednak dobrze chronione. Myślałem już o tym wcześniej, ale z moich... powiedzmy badań wynika, że potrzebowałby co najmniej trzech miesięcy, aby coś zdziałać. A nie minął nawet miesiąc. To niemożliwe, żeby się z kimś skontaktował.

-A co...-wtrącił się Kayuari-jeśli to ktoś z Korzenia mu pomógł? Nie brałeś pod uwagę takiej hipotezy, prawda?

Yamato milczał przez chwilę, ale potem odważnie spojrzał Uzukichiemu w oczy.

-Przyznam, że nie przyszło mi to do głowy. Z tego co wiem z własnego doświadczenia i moich... „wtyczek", Danzo traktował ANBU Korzenia jak zabawki. Panował tam terror i strach. Nie wiem, czy miał tam jakichś dobrowolnych popleczników.

-Należy jak najszybciej prześwietlić całe ANBU, które podlegało Danzo i sprawdzić to.-stwierdził Fugaku. Minato westchnął, dając znak, że Yamato może usiąść.

-Groźba drugiego ataku jest na to na razie zbyt wielka. Jeśli zajmiemy się szukaniem zdrajcy, którego może już tu nie być, wróg może ponownie uderzyć. Wtedy, jeśli nie uda nam się podzielić obowiązków, znowu zostaniemy zaskoczeni.

-Gaki ma trochę racji.-stwierdził Jiraiya, okazując jawny brak szacunku, co nikogo nie zdziwiło-Skupimy się na czymś innym niż umacnianie ochrony i jest po nas. Dopóki się nie podniesiemy i nie dostaniemy pomocy od Ame, nie powinniśmy skupiać się na czymś innym. Szukanie szpiega czy zdrajcy można prowadzić na razie w wąższym nakładzie.

TRZASK!

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Kayuariego. Ten był wyraźnie zbulwersowany.

-Konoha podniesie się sama! Nie potrzebujemy żałosnej pomocy ze strony innych wiosek.

-Dobre relacje z sojusznikami to klucz do bezpieczeństwa! Proszenie o pomoc jeszcze nikogo nie zabiło!-zdenerwowała się Kaira.

-Nie powinniśmy odrzucać pomocy tylko dla tego, że ktoś jest zbyt arogancki.-mruknął Yukuchi.

-A więc wolicie wyjść na słabeuszy i pokazać im, że Konoha nie umie sobie poradzić z byle bandytami?-przeciwstawił się Fugaku.

-Spokój!-krzyknął Minato. Kiedy wszystko ucichło, spojrzał na wszystkich z dezaprobatą-Nie zamierzam patrzeć, jak zamieniacie to spotkanie w wojnę. Skorzystamy z pomocy Ame. To jest postanowione. Nie widzę powodów, aby o tym dyskutować, Kayuari-san. Skupmy się raczej na tym, kto może odpowiadać za atak.

Przez chwilę nikt się nie oddzywał. W końcu podniosła się Panari. Kiwnęła wszystkim głową.

-Yondaime-sama. Nie sądzę, żeby przeciwnik mógł być kimś konkretnym. Zazwyczaj słonia może zabić mały owad.

-Zejdź z metafor i wal prosto z rury. I tak już połowa z nas ma migrenę po tej cholernej nocy.-stwierdził Inoichi, a reszta mu potaknęła.

-Kontynuj.-powiedział Minato.

-Jak mówiłam... Analizując to, co powiedział Yamato-sama, żeby więzień mógł skontaktować się z kimś z zewnątrz potrzebowałby co najmniej trzech miesięcy.

Yamato pokiwał głową.

-To nie musiał być akurat Danzo-san.

-Kogo proponujesz?-zapytał Sarutobi.

-Nikogo konkretnego, to mógł być każdy, kto się zna na takich przekrętach, ale... gdybym miała strzelać... Normalnie więźniowie woleliby po prostu uciec, a później szykować zemstę.

-Twierdzisz...-zaczął Shikaku-że to był ktoś, kto ma zatargi z wioską albo Hokage?

-Tak. A dokładniej, zakładam, że to mógł być Mizuki-san.

Minato wzdrygnął się. Przez tego mężczyznę musiał z Naruko odbyć długą, bolesną rozmowę. Shibi, do tej pory lekko przysypiający, wyprostował się.

-To... odważna hipoteza.-stwierdził Fugaku-Masz jakieś dowody?

-Ja... Mizuki-san był w stanie oszukać wiele osób, aby zdobyć znany nam zwój w swoje ręce. Chciał zaimponować Orochimaru-san, ale ten go...

-Olał.-podsunął Jiraiya. Panari skinęła głową.

-W dodatku, starcie z córką Yondaime-sama... Według mnie Mizuki miał sporo umiejętności, aby się kryć pod latarnią i bez problemu skontaktowałby się z kimś z zewnątrz. Wątpię, żeby Orochimaru-san zamierzał mu pomóc.

-Ten tchórz na pewno nie zbliżałby się do Konohy.-poparł Jiraiya.

-Według mnie, plan Mizuki-san polegał na tym, że... Więc... Najpierw jego ludzie, że tak powiem, podpalają Akademię, aby wytrącić mieszkańców z równowagi. Przy zamieszaniu parę Szczurów wpada do wioski niezauważonych przez strażników. Przy najbliższej sposobności wypuszczają więźniów i wpuszczają posiłki. W całym zamieszaniu Mizuki-san i Danzo-san uciekają. Możliwe, że nawet współpracowali.

-To by się zgadzało.-mruknął Sarutobi-Danzo zna się na rzeczy, a Mizuki... Pewnie sądził, że w razie czego ten go ochroni.

-Nie trzymali się razem przez cały czas mimo to.-wtrącił się Jiraiya-Przecież Danzo prawie zabił Gakiego w szpitalu.

-To prawda.-poparła Sannina Panari-Prawdopodobnie chciał wykończyć Yondaime-sama, kiedy ten nie mógł walczyć. Wątpię jednak, żeby otrucie Hokage było ich celem.

-A to dlaczego?-zdziwił się Kauji.

-Bo... To nie dziwne, że Danzo-san i ci... którzy mu towarzyszyli, byli tak słabo zorganizowani? Tak jakby to była jakaś improwizacja.

-Bo była. Ktoś inny odpowiadał za tą truciznę.-mruknął Minato.

-Jak to?-zdziwił się Kakashi.

-Nie wyzdrowiałem sam z siebie. Dostałem odtrutkę.

-To znaczy...-zaczął Fugaku-że ktokolwiek za tym stał, ten cały atak był mu nie na rękę. Mimo wszystko nie powinniśmy wykluczać powiązania tych dwóch wydarzeń!

-A może powinniśmy wkluczyć dwóch wrogów?-podsunął Shibi. Minato skinął głową.

-Też o tym myślałem.

Na chwilę wszyscy zamilkli, podsumowując w myślach całe zbiorowisko pomysłów. Panari usiadła cicho i delikatnie pogładziła swoją teczkę, jakby skrywała w niej arcyważne informacje. Sarutobi westchnął, zastanawiając się, do czego teraz dojdzie.

-Sądzę, że wszystkim nam przyda się odetchnięcie czymś innym. Później możemy wrócić do tego tematu.-uznał Minato-Chyba pora wyjaśnić pewną rzecz, którą przez dłuższy czas trzymałem dla samego siebie.

Jiraiya wyprostował się, myśląc, że wie, do czego zmieża jego uczeń. Fugaku zmrużył oczy.

-Mianowicie?-zapytała Wiedźma.

-Nowe Kekkei Genkai.


	15. Chapter 15

**Debata 2  
**

Cisza, jaka zaległa po wygłoszeniu tych słów, idealnie oddawała obraz stanu Minato. Panika. Strach. Zaskoczenie. Yondaime postanowił kontynnuować. Powstał więc, aby cała 19 mogła go usłyszeć bardzo dokładnie.

-Jakiś rok temu u mojego najmłodszego syna, Naruto, pojawiły się pierwsze dziwne oznaki. Jego oczy co jakiś czas krwawiły, ale bez poważniejszego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Nic wtedy jeszcze nie wskazywało jednostronnie na to, że objawi nieznane dotąd Kekkei Genkai. Nie wiem, czy nie pojawiało się ono w przeszłości, ale nie znalazłem żadnych wzmianek. Zrobiłem notatki na ten temat i mogę...

Cała 19 wybuchła, każdy chciał dostać jako pierwszy notatki w swoje ręce. Minato westchnął i wyciągnął ze swojej teczki plik kartek. Podniósł rękę i zaległa cisza. Kayuari zastygł w połowie podnoszenia się z krzesła.

-Sądzę, że Fugaku-san z nas wszystkich zna się na tym najlepiej.

Wiedźma wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, kiedy plik przesunął się po powierzchni stołu i zatrzymał się przed nosem Uchihy. Ten, podtrzymywany przez Shibiego, rzucił się na kartki jak wygłodniały wilk na padlinę. Minato westchnął.

-Sądzę, że warto trochę opowiedzieć o tym Kekkei Genkai. Jest tu parę osób, które były świadkiem jego użycia, ale jestem pewien, że nie wiecie więcej niż inni. Naruto... nazwał to Kekkei Genkai Kiriganem. Dzięki używaniu go może...

-Kekkei Genkai, które mówi prawdę o wszystkim?!-wybuchł nagle Fugaku-Chyba uwierzę w to po prezentacji.

-A jak myślisz, jak wpadł Danzo? Zarzucił Gakiemu kłamstwo i Naruto go przeskanował.-wtrącił się Jiraiya.

-Tak. Z tego co widziałem, chłopak dowiedział się więcej o Danzo, niż potrzebowaliśmy.-mruknął Sarutobi.

-Fugaku-sama? Czy mogłabym zerknąć na te notki?-porposiła Panari. Kayuari zazgrzytał zębami i upadł twardo na swoje krzesło. Fugaku posłał do niej plik i pomasował skroń.

-Jak długo o nim wiedziałeś?-zapytała Kaira. Minato podrapał się po głowie.

-Od... pół roku? Może trochę dłużej.

-Długo zamierzałeś to jeszcze trzymać w tajemnicy?-warknął Kauji, a Jiraiya zaczął się powoli podnosić. Sarutobi uspokoił Sannina mocnym spojrzeniem.

-Jak wiesz, Kauji-san...-odparł spokojnie Minato-Rzeczy, które są utrzymywane w tajemnicy są bardziej bezpieczne. Jednakże... Po ucieczce Danzo... Jak na samym początku wspomniałeś, Kauji-san, on lubi konkurować z Orochimaru w kwestiach przebiegłości. Nie wiem od ilu lat korzystał ze swojej kryjówki w Wieży Hokage, ale słyszał wiele rzeczy.

-To znaczy, że on wie o tym... Kiriganie?-zachłysnął się Chouza. Minato skinął głową. Wybuchła kłótnia, w której ciężko było się porozumieć. Yondaime i Sarutobi westchnęli. Żaden nie miał ochoty tym razem przebijać się. Czasami ogień wypali ogień. Wtedy Kayuari podniósł się.

-Yondaime-sama! Żądam natychmiastowej likwidacji tego całego Naruto!

Zaległa cisza. Wszyscy patrzeli to na Minato, to na Kayuariego. Kakashi zacisnął dłonie w pięści i warknął.

-Lepiej, żebyś miał...

-Yondaime-sama!-krzyknęła Panari-Żądam zapewnienia ochrony dla Naruto!

Rozległy się ciche szepty, a Panari i Kayuari zaczęli walkę na spojrzenia. Żadne z nich nie zamierzało ustąpić. Wiedźma podniosła się ciężko, masując obolałe plecy. Parę osób nie powstrzymało swoich uśmieszków, mimo że toczyła się właśnie debata o czyjeś życie.

-Mamy dwa wnioski. Przeciwstawne wnioski. Jak wiecie, obowiązkiem Hokage jest być neutralnym i robić to, aby wioska była bezpieczna. Teraz nie może pozostać rozdarty pomiędzy dwoma rzeczami. Podejmiemy decyzję za niego.

-Że co?!-niedowierzał Sarutobi.

-Jest nas tu 20. Hokage odpada, a kultara wymaga, abyśmy-spojrzała na swojego kompana, który jak zwykle nie mógł nic powiedzieć-zachowali się obiektywnie. 17 osób. 17 głosów. Śmierć albo życie.

Spojrzała na każdego z osobna.

-Niech wnioskodawcy przekażą teraz argumenty. Nie interesuje nas „bo tak!".

Usiadła i odetchnęła z ulgą. Kayuari wykrzywił się w czymś, co miało być najwyraźniej uśmiechem. Odchrząknął, zaznaczając, że on zaczyna, a Shikaku się skrzywił. Sam nie wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć.

-To nowe Kekkei Genkai, Kirigan, czy cokolwiek, jest zbyt niebezpieczne dla naszej wioski. Dzieciak może odebrać nam wszystkie nasze sekrety, wady, słabości i wykorzystać je przeciwko nam. To żywa, tykająca bomba zegarowa, która tylko czeka, aż włączy się odliczanie. Gdyby chłopak od dziecka był specjalnie szkolony, można by mu jeszcze zawierzyć, ale teraz? Kiedy hasa sobie wolno i zbiera informacje? Niektóre rzeczy powinny zostać zapomniane. Po niewychowanym porządnie, zuchwałym bachorze możemy się spodziewać tylko i wyłącznie kłopotów i niczego więcej. Chyba wszyscy się zgodzicie, że mógłby być idealnym narzędziem w rękach wrogów.

Spojrzał uważnie na zdenerwowanego Jiraiyę.

-Wnoszę o likwidację bachora i zabezpieczenie jego oczu do badań.

Kaira zachłysnęła się z oburzenia, ale Kayuari ją zignorował. Ukłonił się i, pewny swego, usiadł. Panari wzięła głęboki wdech.

-Mam w zanadrzu kilka argumentów, które powinny zastopować to bestialstwo.-spojrzała na Kayuariego, który parsknął-Po pierwsze, to tylko chłopiec, który jeszcze nie poznał świata. Jeśli zapewnimy mu należytą ochronę i utwierdzimy go w przekonaniu, że Liść będzie stał za nim murem, jestem pewna, że jedynie za pomocą cudu mógłby się zwrócić przeciwko nam. Po drugie, możliwość obserwacji, jak rozwija on Kirigana, może być niezapomnianym i jedynym możliwym badaniem nad tym Kekkei Genkai. Badanie samych oczu w niczym nam nie pomoże. Po trzecie, podczas ostatniej nocy wyróżnił się, walcząc z wrogiem. Chyba zasługuje na coś więcej, niż nóż w plecy, prawda? Po czwarte, niektóre rzeczy należy zachować. Naruto mógłby się stać skarbnicą wiedzy, której nie wydobyłby żaden inny shinobi. Fakt, mógłby wykorzystać to przeciwko nam, ale jeśli zaszczepimy mu lojalność względem przynajmniej Hokage, nie powinno być problemu. Kayuari-san twierdzi, że może być bronią w rękach wrogów. Nie będzie nią, jeśli zatroszczymy się o jego przyszłość i zapewnimy mu należytą ochronę.

Zamilkła na chwilę, a potem spojrzała na Yondaime.

-Wnoszę o uczynienie z Naruto shinobi Konohy, zapewnienie mu ochrony i należytej edukacji oraz o tolerancję jego umiejętności.

Usiadła. Wtedy Wiedźma się podniosła. Tym razem jej plecy zaskrzypiały nieznośnie, przez co najbliższe osoby się skrzywiły. Minato zacisnął powieki, nie wiedząc, co się teraz stanie. Bał się o swojego syna bardziej, niż o cokolwiek innego. Nawet drugi atak już go tak nie zajmował.

-Sądzę, że warto zrobić sobie 15 minutową przerwę na zebranie myśli i podjęcie decyzji. Hokage-sama?

Minato spojrzał na nią.

-Tak, oczywiście.-powiedział słabym głosem, a Shikaku spuścił głowę. Nie dziwił się Minato. Musiał byś przerażony opcją skazania własnego dziecka na śmierć. Rozległ się harmider. Hałas odsuwanych krzeseł i głośnych rozmów wypełnił całe pomieszczenie. Minato został jednak na miejscu, ledwo powstrzymując się od rozpłakania się. Kakashi położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

-Nie martw się, sensei. Jestem pewien, że Naruto będzie bezpieczny.

-Kakashi...-jęknął Yondaime. Wstał i pociągnął ucznia do kąta. Zauważył, że reszta jest zbyt pochłonięta dyskusją i przeciąganiem innych na jakąś stronę, aby zauważyć ich dziwne zachowanie. Hatake podrapał się po głowie.

-O co chodzi?

-Kakashi, ufam ci bezgranicznie. Chciałbym, gdyby wynik tego cholernego głosowania okazał się niepomyślny...-szepnął Minato-zabierz Naruto daleko stąd. Wymyślę jakąś wymówkę. Upewnij się, że będzie bezpieczny i wróć do wioski.

-Sensei...

-Kakashi, proszę...

-Dobrze sensei. Obiecuję.

-Dziękuję.

Jiraiya zmrużył oczy. Nie potrzebował żadnych za i przeciw, jego stosunek był do Naruto oczywisty. Zerknął na stojącego obok Sarutobiego.

-Potrzebuję fajki.-mruknął Sandaime.

-Jak myślisz? Co się stanie?

-Wynik się stanie. Biedny Minato. Słyszałeś, jak mówił?

-Prawie się rozpłakał. Nie dziwię mu się. Że też takie skurwysyny się rodzą...-mruknął, patrząc na Kayuariego. Miał ochotę skopać dupę temu karłowi. Jednakże, na razie musiało mu wystarczyć zaciśnięcie pięści. Nie chciał, żeby Minato był zmuszony go wyrzucić przed głosowaniem.

Shikaku patrzył spode łba na Kayuariego. Niechęć do niego wzrosła kilkukrotnie. Shikamaru pewnie by się na niego rzucił, gdyby usłyszał, o co wnioskuje ten karzeł. Chouza stał obok niego, teraz otwarcie pożerając ciasteczka. Nara miał już tego wszystkiego dość i sam zwinął mu kilka, żeby mieć coś w ustach. Inaczej zacząłby przeklinać.

W końcu Wiedźma klasnęła w dłonie. Wszyscy się skrzywili, słysząc uderzające o siebie kości. Minato jęknął.

-Koniec przerwy! No już, już! Na miejsca!

Zanim wszyscy znaleźli się na właściwych krzesłach, minęło kilka kolejnych minut. Musiało oczywiście dojść do małych przepychanek. Shibi musiał dodźwigać Fugaku na jego miejsce, a Uchiha uparcie twierdził, że sam może iść. Kiedy harmider ucichł, Minato odetchnął.

-Świetnie, świetnie.-mruknęła Wiedźma-Teraz zrobimy tak. Każdy ma jeden głos. Kiedy ktoś jest gotów wyrazić swoje zdanie, podnosi się, aby okazać szacunek wszystkim i, po podaniu odpowiedniego argumentu, opowiada się po jednej ze stron. Wszyscy załapali? To dobrze. Oczywiście wnioskodawcy nie mają głosu, bo już się opowiedzieli.

Rozsiadła się wygodnie na swoim krześle. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Jiraiya albo Kakashi będą pierwsi, ale... to Yukuchi podniósł się. Spojrzał na Kayuariego odważnie, wyrażając całym sobą ochydę spowodowaną pomysłem zabicia chłopca.

-Yondaime-sama, Sandaime-sama, wszyscy zebrani. Dzisiejsza noc nas wszystkich zaskoczyła. Ja sam prawie straciłem dzisiaj to, co dla mnie najważniejsze. Mój mały synek, Enoki, uciekł mi, kiedy jego ukochana kotka, Toto, przestraszyła się i zniknęła w krzakach.

-Ale co to ma...-zdziwił się Inoichi.

-Daj mi dokończyć. Z tego, co mi opowiadał, wbiegł za nią do jakiegoś płonącego budynku i został odcięty w obskurnym pokoju. Dym prawie go udusił.-spojrzał poważnie na Kayuariego-Życie za życie. Naruto kosztem własnego zdrowia uratował go i na własnych rękach zaniósł do obozu, aby zajęli się nim medycy. Ryzykował, że ktoś rzuci mu kunaia w plecy, czyli to, co teraz proponuje Kayuari-san. Moja decyzja jest oczywista. Prędzej piekło mnie pochłonie, niż pozwolę, żeby któryś z gnojków, bojących się o swoje brudne łapska, zrobili mu krzywdę!

Usiadł z trzaskiem i zaciętą miną. Przez chwilę nikt nie odważył się poruszyć. Kakashi zamrugał. Nie tylko on nie miał pojęcia o tym, że Naruto kogoś uratował. Sarutobi miał jednak coś więcej do powiedzenia. Podniósł się, cicho przeklinając brak swojej fajki.

-Mogę z całą pewnością poprzeć Yukuchiego-san. Moja żona, Biwako, całym sercem i przez całe dwie godziny opowiadała mi o tym, jak Naruto i pewien nieznany mi lis, uratowali ją od niechybnej śmierci. Z tego co słyszałem, chłopiec wykazał się odwagą i lojalnością wobec wioski. Nie widzę powodu, aby pozbawiać go życia.

Spokojnie usiadł i rozluźnił się. Z 15 głosów, 2 już były za życiem. Wtedy Hiashi podniósł się, a Minato poczuł, że sielanka się skończyła.

-Niebezpieczeństwo i ryzyko, które płynie z istnienia takiego Kekkei Genkai jest ogromne. Możliwe, że kiedyś był nawet klan, który posiadał taką zdolność. I prawdopodobnie ludzie musieli podjąć identyczną decyzję, jak my. Uznali, że tzw. Kirigan jest zbyt niebezpieczny i go zniszczyli. Nie wyszło nam to najgorzej i uważam, że powinniśmy tak to zostawić.

Jiraiya mruknął coś, co najwyraźniej powinno zostać niesłyszalne. Sarutobi westchnął. Wtedy Kakashi podniósł się.

-Tak jak mówiła, Panari-san, jeśli chłopiec będzie pod stałą ochroną i zaszczepimy mu lojalność, nie powinno być kłopotów. Poza tym... Znam Naruto i z własnego doświadczenia wiem, że zdrada to ostatnia rzecz, jaka przyszłaby mu do głowy. Iruka-ku...san-rozległy się ciche chichoty, Kakashi odchrząknął-dobrze go wychowuje i wątpię, aby chłopiec miał jakiekolwiek powody do odwrócenia się od wioski. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że takie decyzje-spojrzał na Kayuariego-są na dobrej drodze, aby do tego doprowadzić. Oczywiście, że jestem za tym, aby wrzucić pomysł Kayuariego-san do najbliższego kosza.

Ledwo co Kakashi usiadł, a Kauji podniósł się. Jego decyzja była równie jasna i oczywista jak słońce.

-Sekrety są po to, aby zostać w cieniu. Kirigan to jawne złamanie tej zasady i naruszenie praw człowieka. To wynaturzenie nie powinno nigdy powstać. W obronie tego, co się nam należy, trzeba zlikwidować Naruto.

Kaira natychmiast się podniosła, a jej krzesło upadło z hukiem.

-Raczej w obronie twoich brudnych sekretów! Ciekawa jestem ile czarnych robótek wyszłoby na jaw, gdyby Naruto cię by przeskanował. To oczywiste, że Kauji i Kayuari bronią swoich interesów! Chłopiec ma prawo do życia i nikt z was nie ma najmniejszego przywileju, aby o tym decydować! To chyba oczywiste.

Yukuchi podniósł jej krzesło, a ona wymamrotała ciche podziękowanie. Fugaku podniósł się... Shibi podniósł Fugaku.

-Wszyscy wiemy, że każdy chciał, aby Konoha miała bijuu. I co? Jak go mamy, to wszyscy są wściekli i się go boją. Kolejne Kekkei Genkai, pięć minut zachwytu, a potem plany, jak się go pozbyć i zdobyć jego oczy. Przykro mi, Minato, ale likwidacja chłopaka to najlepsze wyjście.

Shibi uznał, że skoro stoi, to też powinien wyrazić swoją opinię.

-Całkowicie zgadzam się z Fugaku-san. Nie potrzebujemy kolejnego powodu do kłótni. To beznadziejne.

Jiraiya zacisnął dłonie w pięści, ale nie zdążył się podnieść. Inoichi był pierwszy. Shikaku czuł, że jego przyjaciel nie zamierza go dziś poprzeć. To było widać na jego twarzy.

-Argument, który podsunął Fugaku-san, jest bardzo dobry. Już sama obecność Kyubiego sprawia, że cywile boją się o swoje życie, mimo zapewnienia, że lis jest pod kluczem. Co, kiedy wyjdzie na jaw, że istnieje Kekkei Genkai, zdolne prześwietlić każdego? Wybuchnie panika. Tego właśnie chcemy uniknąć. Ciche usunięcie chłopaka to najlepszy i najbezpieczniejszy pomysł.

Z ust Kayuariego wydobyło się zduszone jęknięcie, gdy coś użyło jego głowy jako odskoczni. Istota wylądowała na środku stołu. Kakashi i Jiraiya szybko go rozpoznali.

-Mały robaczek zdradził mi, że bijecie się o życie młodego.-mruknął lis, patrząc po wszystkich zebranych. Inoichi, nie będąc pewnym, co powinien teraz zrobić, usiadł.

-Kim ty jesteś?-zapytał Shikaku. Lis skłonił się.

-Obszarpany Złodziej, Futrzak, Nędzarz, mam różne przydomki, ale możecie mi mówić Yoshitsu. Uznałem, że skoro debatujecie o Naruto, moja opinia jest znacząca.

-Z jakiego powodu, stworze?-warknął Kayuari. Lis parsknął.

-Byłem i jestem pierwszym senseiem Naruto, ja go wszystkiego nauczyłem, włącznie z czytaniem i pisaniem.

-Huh?-niedowierzał Kakashi. Jiraiya otworzył usta, ale nie zdołał nic powiedzieć. Yoshitsu, wyczuwając, że narobił zamieszania, postanowił domieszać bigos, jakiego narobił.

-Sądzę, że wiem, o co takim grubym rybciom się rozschodzi. Pan Rybka X robił brudne interesy na boczku, zarobił sporo kasy i się w niej kąpie. Teraz dowiaduje się, że to wszystko może wyjść na jaw pomiędzy jednym a drugim mrugnięciem, więc chce, żeby do tych mrugnięć nie doszło, czyż nie?-spytał lis, patrząc prosto na Kaujiego. Ten się zagotował.

-Masz coś do mnie?

-Tylko te przemyty narkotyków z Iwy do Ame, reszta jest całkiem znośna.

Lis z zadowoleniem zerknął na zszokowane oblicza pozostałych.

-Co? Nie wierzycie mi? Niech Naruto to sprawdzi. Jestem pewien, że chłopak nie skłamie. Jak dla mnie, to on mógłby przefiltrować tą radę i pod koniec połowa z was z hukiem wyleciałaby z tej sali.-zachichotał, a kilka osób się spięło, zerkając niespokojnie na zażenowanego Yondaime. Ten westchnął.

-Domyślam się, że tak by się stało, ale... skoro miałeś wyrazić swoją opinię... Sądzę, że nikt nie ma nic przeciwko temu.

Zanim Kayuari się odezwał, Shikaku pospieszył z pomocą.

-Oczywiście, że nie, Yondaime-sama. Jego decyzja będzie dla nas podstawą.

-A więc...-zaczął donośnie lis-Najpierw zacznijmy od tego.

Rozłożył na środku stołu jakiś zwój. Sarutobi zmarszczył czoło.

-Co to?

-Pakt. Pakt z klanem Kitsune. Na jego mocy każdy kto go podpisze, jest jego członkiem i ma wszelkie przywileje. Tu widnieje podpis Naruto. Nasze pakty są tak samo ważne jak te z żabami, ropuchami, wężami, sokołami, itd. Jeśli zranicie młodego, będzie to równoznaczne ze złamaniem rozejmu.

-Jakiego znowu rozejmu?-warknął Kauji. Yoshitsu wyciągnął inny zwitek. Pokazał to każdemu z bliska, żeby nikt nie przegapił podpisu... Pierwszego Hokage. Sarutobi zamrugał.

-Dawno temu, Senju Hashirama zawarł z moim klanem przymieże. Tej nocy po raz pierwszy w dziejach otwarcie wam pomogliśmy, broniąc Naruto i tego drugiego malca... Enokiego? Tak się chyba nazywał.

Yukuchi wyprostował się.

-Ty jesteś tym lisem, o którym opowiadał mój syn!

-Tak, tak. Naruto, można powiedzieć, jest tu naszym ambasadorem. Reprezentuje nas jako jedyny w historii przedstawiciel. Jest NIETYKALNY. Dopóki my nie wydamy zgody, nie możecie go zranić.

Na twarzy Minato pojawił się paskudny uśmieszek. Kayuari zazgrzytał zębami. Ponownie.

-Ale... Prosiliście mnie o opinię? Dobrze. Chcecie zabić dzieciaka. Zły pomysł. Raz. Ludzie szybko się o tym dowiedzą i będą niezadowoleni, a wy nie podacie im powodu, bo znajdzie się wielu, którzy by się wkurzyli. Dwa. Jego opiekun, Iruka, wyłapie was wszystki i będzie was torturować, aż mu się znudzi. Trzy. Danzo straci cel i zwieje. Cztery. Wywołacie wojnę z klanem Kitsune. A uwierzcie mi, nie tak łatwo nas wyłapać. Moja decyzja? Dajcie sobie siana z tym żałosnym pomysłem.

Wiedźma się podniosła. Minato chciał zareagować, ale Sarutobi go powstrzymał. Wiedział, że tej kobiety nie wolno lekceważyć. Yoshitsu spojrzał na nią hardo.

-To zaskakujące, że nic o tym nie wiedzieliśmy. Jednak, jeśli ten świstek jest prawdziwy... Naruto faktycznie jest nietykalny. W takim wypadku dalsze opinie są bezsensowne.

-Wreszcie powiedziałaś coś, co mi się podoba.-mruknął cicho Jiraiya, rozśmieszając parę osób. Wiedźma, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, uśmiechnęła się. Nagle Kaira podniosła się.

-Yondaime-sama! Jeśli to, co powiedział Yoshitsu-san, jest prawdą... Kauji ma na swoim sumieniu trochę więcej, niż się zdaje. Wnoszę o to, aby Naruto faktycznie prześwietlił każdego uczestnika rady. Szpieg Danzo, Orochimaru czy innego wroga może być wśród nas!

Z zadowoleniem patrzyła, jak szczęka Kaujiego opada, Kayuari kręci lekko głową, patrząc błagalnie na Yondaime, a Kayazuma, po raz pierwszy okazując jakiekolwiek iskierki życia (przypominam: ojciec TenTen) gapi się na nią z otwartymi szeroko oczami.

-Tak, to może być...-zaczęła Wiedźma, ale Kakashi jej przerwał.

-Wszyscy, Madame. Włącznie z waszą dwójką.

-Em... E... Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł.-zacięła się Wiedźma.

-Ja tam nie mam wiele do ukrycia.-mruknął Jiraiya-Co ty na to Gaki?

-Co racja, to racja. Nie wypuszczę stąd szpiega. Kakashi!

-Hai?

-Znajdź i przyprowadź tu Naruto. Tylko nie mów mu po co.

-Hai!


	16. Chapter 16

**Cieszę się, że ostatni chapek wam się podobał. Mam dla was niestety złe wieści: masa nauki, brak weny i brak neta (czyli to co zwykle, ale w większym natężeniu). Postaram się kontynuować, ale prezentacja chapków może faktycznie przedłużyć się do jednego na miesiąc.**

**Enoki i park**

Naruto dopiero co zmył z siebie brud i krew. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądał teraz o co najmniej trzy nieba lepiej. Iruka ugotował pyszności (walcząc jednocześnie ze swoimi poparzeniami), które szybko znikały z talerzy. Umino denerwował się trochę, bo wiedział, że podczas zebrania rady może wypłynąć kwestia blondyna.

Wtedy rozległy się trzaski, krzyk, pisk i szczekanie Yukiego. Oboje popędzili do drzwi, które ktoś wyważył. Nie trzeba było szukać tego kogoś, bo leżał na nich. Kakashi spojrzał na nich błagalnie, a Yuki biegał po nim, żując niektóre części ubrania.

-Naruto...-jęknął Kakashi-musisz iść ze mną... na zebranie rady...

-HA?!-krzyknął Iruka, łapiąc Hatake za kołnież-NIBY PO CO?!

Naruto podrapał się po głowie. Kakashi zachichotał nerwowo.

-Przyrzekam, że nie pozwolę, aby coś mu się stało! Puść! Proszę, koi!

-NIE MÓW TAK PRZY NARUTO!

Naruto zachichotał, kiedy Kakashi przywitał się z pobliską ścianą. Iruka otrzepał ubranie i spojrzał niewinnie na chłopca. Jeszcze nie wiedział, że to blondyn stał za swataniem.

-Uważaj na Fugaku. I na takiego Kayuariego.

-Będę go pilnować!-zasalutował Kakashi i złapał blondyna za rękę. Ten zaprotestował i wyrwał mu się.

-A kto naprawi drzwi?-zagrodził im drogę Iruka.

-Ja, ale później, dobrze? Koi?

I uciekł, zanim Iruka zdążył mu przywalić. Naruto pobiegł za nim. Kiedy znaleźli się w bezpiecznej odległości od Umino, zwolnili. Blondyn zerknął na Hatake.

-I jak tam wasza relacja, hm?

-Dał mi szansę.

-Ho ho. No to się zaczyna.

-Właśnie złamałem zasadę nr 1.

-To znaczy?

-Powiedziałem do niego koi przy kimś innym.

-Aha. Wybaczy ci.

-Tak myślisz?

-No pewnie! To w końcu mój aniki!-mrugnął do niego-A tak na serio? To po co tam idę?

-Dowiesz się!-rzucił Kakashi i przyspieszył. Naruto musiał biec truchtem, aby dotrzymać mu kroku. Chłopak zdziwił się, gdy minęli Wieżę Hokage.

-Gdzie my idziemy?-zapytał, ale wkrótce otrzymał odpowiedź, kiedy wbiegli do dużego gmachu. Kierowali się do sali nr 2. Kiedy byli już jakieś 10 kroków od drzwi, pojawił się Minato. Uśmiechnął się szeroko do Naruto.

-Wyglądasz o wiele lepiej bez tej całej krwi.

-Em... To co mam teraz robić?-zapytał niepewnie chłopak. Minato kucnął i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

-Naruto. Chciałbym, abyś prześwietlił każdego członka tego spotkania, ze strażnikami włącznie. Słyszałem, że robisz dobre raporty. Zrobisz spis niezbyt poprawnych rzeczy, jakie każdy z nich ma na sumieniu. Chodź.

Wprowadził go od niewielkiej sali nr 5. Kakashi poczłapał za nimi, drapiąc się po głowie. Była już tam pufa, stoliczek obok z kilkoma kajecikami, fotel w rogu i krzesło ustawione naprzeciwko pufy.

-Koło kajecików zapisałem na notce 5 podstawowych pytań. Zadasz je swojemu Kiri, okej?

-Nie dajesz mi wielkiego wyboru, wiesz?

Minato poczochrał jego włosy.

-Wierzę w ciebie, Naruto! Jestem pewien, że sobie poradzisz.

-Jak nie sfiksuję po tym wszystkim to będzie cud...-mruknął Naruto, moszcząc się na pufie. Siegnął po notkę z pytaniami. 1. Czy dana osoba zdradziła kiedyś wioskę? 2. Jeśli powyższe prawdziwe, to szczegóły. 3. Czy dana osoba ma na sumieniu jakieś brudne występki? 4. Czy dana osoba planuje coś przeciwko Liściowi? 5. Czy dana osoba stoi za jakimś nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem, wydarzeniem, które zagrażało życiu niewinnej osoby?

Wtedy zorientował się, że Kakashi siedzi tuż przed nim. Minato usadowił się na fotelu i, tradycyjnie, zaczął bawić się swoim kunaiem. Naruto zerknął na ojca.

-Ilu mam sprawdzić?

-19 osób plus ja. Twojego przyjaciela Yoshitsu pominę, bo z sumieniem tego lisa nie skończylibyśmy do świąt.

-On też...

Naruto był zaskoczony tym, że Yoshitsu brał udział w zebraniu. Odwrócił się z powrotem do Kakashiego. Po kilku westchnięciach uruchomił Kirigana. Pierwsze pytanie. Szybka notka. Drugie pominięte. Przy trzecim nadgarstek zaczął mu płonąć.

Kiedy skończył, rzucił ojcu kajecik, a sam złapał się za głowę. Jęknął cicho, a Kakashi zmrużył oczy.

-Potrzebuję psychiatry...-jęknął cicho Naruto-za dużo szczegółów, za dużo...

-Podglądałeś Irukę pod prysznicem?!-niedowierzał Minato. Hatake zarumienił się. Yondaime odsunął od siebie kajecik i głęboko odetchnął-Nie chcę wiedzieć, co będzie, jak dojdziemy do Jiraiyi...

-Wyląduję w domu dla wariatów...-uznał Naruto.

-Kakashi, idź po...

Wtedy do pomieszczenia wpadł strażnik, trzymając jakiegoś elegancika za kołnież. Mężczyzna wierzgał się. Na widok młodego blondyna, jęknał.

-Sir, Kauji-san próbował uciec.

-Świetnie. Kakashi, sio. Posadź pana Kauji na krześle i idź pilnować resztę.

Strażnik wykonał rozkaz i znikł za drzwiami. Naruto spojrzał przerażonemu elegancikowi prosto w oczy. Wykrzywił się, odpowiadając na pytania Minato. Czuł, że ten mężczyzna wkrótce zajmie puste miejsce w więzieniu. Po wszystkim przekazał notki Czwartemu.

-Narkotyki, porwania, szantaże... Nieźle. Naprawdę nieźle. Kakashi, zaprowadź tego dobrego człowieka do Ibikiego i przekaż mu moje pozdrowienia.

Kiedy Hatake znikł z trzęsącym się Kaujim, Minato poszedł po następną osobę. Shikaku zgłosił się jako ochotnik. Miał troszkę na sumieniu, głównie kłótnie z żoną i wylewanie za słonej zupy do doniczki z paprocią, kiedy ta nie patrzyła, kłamanie Shikamaru, że jest zachwycony Yoshino, itd. Co dziwne, Minato okazał mu współczucie i wypuścił bez słowa kazania.

Następny był Inoichi. Niezadowolony z tego, że ktoś będzie mu grzebał w głowie, starał się czymś zająć, ale chłopak i tak notował. Nie było tego dużo. Na największą uwagę zasługiwała mała przygoda romantyczna poza Konohą i upicie się do nieprzytomności po kłótni z żoną. Nic bardziej poważnego.

Chouza postanowił podążyć za przyjaciółmi. Był bardzo zdenerwowany, ale Minato go zapewnił, że niczego nie poczuje. Naruto musiał przyznać, że jak dotąd był najczystszy. Jego największy grzech to niekończące się obżarstwo i kradzież batoników ze sklepu.

Kolejną ofiarą był Fugaku. Ledwo chodził, ale Minato pomógł mu dojść. Naruto z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że pomimo dzielących ich różnic, Yondaime niesamowicie szanuje Uchihę. Kiedy chłopak notował, mężczyzna zadawał pytania dotyczące Kekkei Genkai. W miarę możliwości odpowiadali. Poza tym, że kiedyś planowano powstanie, o czym Minato wiedział, Fugaku był w miarę „czysty".

Shibi postanowił, że będzie następny. Okazało się, że miał pewne kontakty z grupą przemytników, ale Yondaime postanowił wykorzystać to na własną korzyść. Zostawił jednak rozmowę z Aburame na później.

Tsume okazała się... dobrym posągiem. Przez pięć długich minut nie poruszyła się nawet o milimetr. Gapiła się cały czas ponad głowę Naruto. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że poza straszeniem dzieci i pobiciem męża nie miała nic gorszego na sumieniu.

Starszyzna postanowiła to załatwić za jednym razem i... mocno się przejechali. Minato był zaskoczony tyloma zagrywkami, w jakich brali udział oraz tych wszystkich dziwnych podchodów. Naruto potrzebował kilku minut przerwy, bo nadgarstek palił go niemiłosiernie.

Hiashi okazał się dziwnym przeciwnikiem. Kiedy Naruto skanował jego, ten skanował chłopca swoim Byakuganem. Zauważył, że kiedy używa Kirigana, w reszcie ciała nie ma prawie w ogóle chakry. Podzielił się swoimi obserwacjami z Minato, ale ten postanowił teraz tego nie roztrząsać. Zwłaszcza, że klan Hyuga miał na swoim koncie trochę więcej niż zwykłe kłótnie.

Później pojawił się Sarutobi. Okazał się, że nie jest taki święty. Minato zamrugał, a końcówki jego ust zadrgały.

-Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałem, Hiruzen-sama.

-Hę?

-Jak można okradać żonę z ciasteczek?!

Naruto został wtedy upomniany, aby skoncentrował się na ważniejszych rzeczach. Następny okazał się Kayuari. Przemyt broni, narkotyków, dostarczanie luksusowych, kradzionych dóbr bogaczom, itp. Gdyby nie litość Minato, blondynowi skończyłby się kajecik i ręka by mu odpadła. Kolejny biedak trafił do więzienia.

Kolejna była Panari. Z zachwytem obejrzała oczy Naruto. Poza kradzieżą książek z archiwum nie miała nic więcej na sumieniu. Minato bez słowa wypuścił ją. Blondyn musiał stwierdzić, że ją polubił.

Kaira postanowiła sprawdzić, czy ten test jest tak straszny, jak opisywał to Inoichi (dla żartu, ale niektórzy uznali to za prawdę). W połowie „przesłuchania" Naruto wybuchł śmiechem i odmówił dalszego sprawdzania. Okazało się, że każdego „więźnia politycznego", który był mężczyzną i miał coś dużego na sumieniu, Kaira traktowała z wyjątkowym okrucieństwem. Minato zanotował w myślach, aby jej więcej nie drażnić. Później usłyszeli wrzaski Inoichiego i kobiece krzyki: „kłamca".

Kayazuma zgłosił się jako następny. Naruto był zaskoczony, kiedy odkrył, że jest ojcem TenTen. Jego największym przewinieniem było przemycanie i kradzież materiałów do wyrobów płatniczych. Minato machnął na to ręką, wiedząc, że cokolwiek spróbuje z tym zrobić i tak nie wyjdzie przy upartości tegoż osobnika.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił Yukuchi, było podziękowanie na klęczkach za uratowanie syna. Naruto spanikował i Minato musiał obu doprowadzić do porządku. Chłopak odmówił sprawdzenia mężczyzny, bo uznał, że to by było nie na miejscu. Mimo perswazji nic się nie udało uzyskać.

Yamato był następny. Zachowywał się bardzo profesjonalnie i przez cały czas patrzył Naruto w oczy. Naruto znalazł parę mrocznych sekretów, jak to, że podmienił bieliznę Kakashiego, gdy jeszcze byli razem w ANBU. Minato postanowił, że pominie to milczeniem.

Kiedy pojawił się Jiraiya, Naruto zmroziło. Spojrzał błagalnie na Minato, ale ten pokręcił głową. Kiedy nikt nie patrzył, Yondaime chichotał. Po piętnastu minutach i jakichś 50 stronach, Naruto dalej pisał. Sannin robił się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany, a chłopak coraz bardziej obrzydzony. W pewnej chwili przerwał, rzucił kajecik na podłogę i popędził do łazienki. Nie chciał się później przyznać, co doprowadziło go do wymiotów.

Na koniec został Minato. Naruto okazał się bezlitosny. Zanotował nawet to, jak ten podglądał Kushinę, kiedy byli jeszcze nastolatkami. Yondaime skrzywił się na wspomnienie o tym, jak urządził z Jiraiyą bitwę na błoto ku uciesze swojej żony. Chłopak nie powiedział, dlaczego to zanotował, ale był z siebie bardzo zadowolony. Później sprawdził jeszcze strażników.

Kiedy Minato oznakował wszystkie notki, wprowadził Naruto do sali. Ten czuł się przytłoczony spojrzeniami. Schował się na jednym z dwóch wolnych miejsc. W międzyczasie Yondaime rozdał notki, aby każdy mógł się z nimi zapoznać. Największą popularnością cieszyły się te dotyczące Jiraiyi. Kiedy Kaira dostała w swoje łapy te, które dotyczyły Kaujiego, wykrzyknęła z satysfakcją, że o tym wiedziała.

[JAKIŚ DOM W KONOSZE]

Szkielet napił się herbatki i odetchnął. Kątem oka obserwował, jak Deidara sprząta zniszczone sprzęty. Nie wypełnił swojego zadania tak, jak powinien, więc teraz miał za swoje. Tobi biegał jak walnięty po całym pomieszczeniu, racząc się cukierkami z woreczka, który dał mu Sasori. W przeciwieństwie do Deidary, ten wiedział, jak sobie radzić z dzieciakiem i miał go pod ręką zawsze i wszędzie.

-Co teraz?-zapytała nagle ni z gruchy, ni z pietruchy Konan. Pain westchnął i odłożył filiżankę. Nie mógł teraz otruć Yondaime. To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne i przewidywalne. Myśl, że Minato da się na to nabrać teraz, kiedy wioska jest zagrożona, była głupia.

-Musimy opracować inny plan. To proste.

-A masz jakiś pomysł?-mruknął Uchiha. Stał pod ścianą w cieniu i można tylko było ujrzeć jego posturę, nic więcej. To doskonale pasowało do jego skrytego temperamentu. Tobi ostatnio bardzo go unikał, więc nie można było powiedzieć, żeby był miłym gościem.

-Jeszcze nie. Ale cierpliwość zwykle nagradza. Musimy poczekać na odpowiedni moment. Może nawet nie będziemy musieli nic robić.

-Jasne. Może jeszcze cała Konoha się przed nami ukłoni, co?-mruknął Uchiha.

-To co proponujesz?!-zdenerwował się Pain.

-Otwarty atak. Jeśli zrobimy to dobrze, nawet nie skojarzą, że jesteśmy zupełnie inną grupą, niż ta, która zaatakowała w nocy. Napędzimy im stracha i pokażemy, że Hokage jest do niczego. Potem pojawimy się i damy im ultimatum.

Pain westchnął.

-Proponujesz to już po raz dziesiąty. A ja po raz kolejny mówię ci: NIE TAK DZIAŁAMY!

-Może warto zmienić taktykę?

-Nie sądzę.-mruknął Pain, zamykając temat.

[DOM RODZINY NARI]

-Shashara!

Chłopak westchnął. Dopiero co skończył się atak, a on miał już dostać burę. Spojrzał na swojego ojca spode łba. Ten wyglądał na nieugiętego.

-Znowu wynosisz z domu marchewki!-wskazał na pęk wspomnianego warzywa w dłoni Shashary. Ten wyglądał na oburzonego.

-Potrzebuję tego do treningów!

-Marchewki?! Zrozumiałbym ziemniaki, ale marchewki?! Niby do czego ci one?!

-Kiedyś ci powiem.-mruknął Shashara i odwrócił się. Szybko wymaszerował z domu, aby uniknąć dalszych kłótni. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego jego rodzice nie mogą mu dać świętego spokoju. Przecież on nie wtrącał się w to, że nie dają mu w nocy spać.

Kiedy wreszcie znalazł się w parku, zdumiło go to, że prawie nic nie zostało tu zniszczone. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jak pamiętał. Podszedł do najbliższego krzaczka i położył przy nim pęk marchewek. Nagle wyskoczyły znikąd białe łapki, porwało żarcie i zniknęło. Shashara doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z ukrytej nory i czterech słodkich maluchów, którym groziło niebezpieczeństwo. A on nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby coś im się stało.

[2 DNI PÓŹNIEJ, PARK]

Naruto spokojnie czytał książkę, siedząc pod wielką wiśnią. Dookoła pełno było dzieci, biegających we wszystkie możliwe strony. Starał się wyciszyć w swojej głowie ich wrzaski, co było nawet całkiem niezłym dobrym treningiem na skupienie. Po tych wszystkich przejściach i ciągłym przygotowaniom do wojny, wszystko się sypało. Chwila takiej radość to coś aktualnie bezcennego.

Od czasu, kiedy prześwietlił radę minęły te 2 dni. Z początku nie mógł nawet spać, mając wypełnioną głowę ich świństwami. W końcu jednak wyrzucił to z siebie i zaczął normalnie funkcjonować. Nie spotkał Nayany i Shashary więcej, bo Hayate zarządził przerwę od wspólnych treningów do czasu unormowania się sytuacji. Naruto nie miał więc wyboru i większość czasu spędzał na czytaniu albo ćwiczeniach techniki przywołania. Udało mu się przywołać dorosłą lisicę, z czego był bardzo zadowolony.

Wioskę lekko wstrząsnął fakt, że mimo wszystko, egzamin na chunina odbędzie się. Chłopak słyszał już, jak ludzie szeptali, że Czwartemu odbiła duma. W dodatku, byli niezadowoleni z tego, że na patrole chodzili teraz również shinobi z Ame. Naruto musiał przyznać, że teraz Konoha wyglądała niesamowicie słabo. W dodatku, Kyubi był najwyraźniej na wyciągnięcie dłoni.

Od czasu bitwy, rozeszło się, że tak naprawdę to Menma i Naruko są jinchuriki lisa. Ludzie byli przerażeni tym, że tak łatwo przebywali w obecności demona. Zaczęli nazywać oboje zdrajcami i kłamcami i traktować ich jak odszczepieńców, co powoli nadwyrężało nerwy Hokage. Naruto był zaskoczony tym, że Kushina nie zwaliła za to winy na niego, co było do niej bardzo niepodobne. Przypuszczał, że to zasługa ojca, ale nie dawał temu przypuszczeniu stu procent.

Westchnął i wrócił do czytania książki. Fabuła była dla niego zbyt powolna i nudna. Przy czymś ciekawym pochłonąłby ją w ciągu kilku godzin, a męczył się już parę dni i nie doszedł do połowy. Kiedy obok niego przebiegła parka bliźniaków, wyjąc przeraźliwie, wrzucił książkę do torby na ramię. Był już pewien, że nic więcej nie przeczyta. Wtedy zorientował się, że ktoś siedzi obok. Bardzo mały ktoś z kotką na kolanach. Kiedy maluch poczuł, że wreszcie zwrócił na siebie uwagę blondyna, uśmiechnął się.

-Naruto-kun!

-Enoki? Co tu robisz? Gdzie twoi rodzice?

Chłopak wciąż nie zapomniał wylewnych podziękowań ojca chłopca. Ten westchnął i wskazał na przeciwną stronę parku. Na kocu zobaczył małżeństwo. Yukuchi leżał na brzuchu, drzemiąc, ubrany w czerwony dres, a jego żona była pogrążona w lekturze pt. „Tysiąc sposobów na domową ambrozję". Najwyraźniej oboje starali się popuścić w niepamięć wydarzenia sprzed trzech dni. Wcale im się blondyn nie dziwił.

-Są nudni. Tata powiedział, żebym gonił motyle, ale ja żadnych motylów tu nie widzę.

Naruto rozejrzał się. Faktycznie. Ani motyli, ani pszczół. To było naprawdę dziwne.

-No dobrze... A co ja mam z tym wspólnego, hm?

-Pobaw się ze mną!-poprosił szybko Enoki i zrobił maślane oczka. Oczyska. Blondyn był nieco przerażony propozycją.

-Enoki... ja... ja... No ja... Ja...

Chłopczyk wstał i zapłakał cicho. Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy udaje, czy naprawdę się rozpłakał. Przytulił mocniej kotkę, a ta nie zaprotestowała. Zamruczała, lekko ocierając pyszczek o fioletową podkoszulkę malca, ogonem zawadzając co jakiś czas o czarne spodenki.

-Lozumiem...-zaseplenił Enoki i zaczął się powoli wycofywać.

-Nie o to chodzi!-zaprotestował szybko Naruto-Chodzi o to, że ja... nigdy się... nie bawiłem. Nie znam wielu zabaw.

Maluch natychmiast się rozpromienił. Zamachał ramionami, wypuszczając kotkę, która z fuknięciem wylądowała na czterech łapach. Naruto uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że Nayanie nie spodobałoby się takie traktowanie „delikatnych" zwierzątek.

-Ja znam kilka! Mogę ci pokazać! Proszę! Pobawisz się ze mną?

Naruto westchnął, a potem wstał. Zostawił klona przy swoich rzeczach, ostrzegając go, by nawet nie sięgał po drugie śniadanie. Spojrzał na Enokiego.

-Czemu nie? Może być fajnie. Może też podszlifuje swoje umiejętności!

Maluch zapiszczał z radości. Już po chwili biegali po całym parku, bawiąc się w berka. Naruto nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, aby korzystać z chakry podczas tej zabawy i nigdy nie biegał tak, jak podczas treningów. Po prostu... bawił się. Śmiali się głośno, a kiedy Enoki z dumą krzyczał: DOTKNĄŁEM!, blondyn udawał oburzonego, a następnie ścigał chłopczyka. Po jakimś czasie malca opadły siły, więc zmienili zabawę na chowanego. Naruto cały czas szukał, podczas gdy Enoki próbował się schować przed nim. Najdłużej wytrwał jednak jedynie 3 minuty. Był dumny, kiedy młody shinobi mówił mu, że byłby wspaniałym ninja.

Słońce było już w zenicie, kiedy Enoki usiadł twardo na ziemi, nie mogąc już biegać. Naruto uznał, że przydałaby się przerwa, więc dołączył do niego. Przez chwilę słychać było jedynie dyszenie malucha. Wtedy chłopczyk się zarumienił, a blondyn wybuchł śmiechem.

-Chyba jesteś głodny, co?-zapytał i zerknął w stronę jego rodziców. Kobieta nie była jeszcze nawet w połowie książki, a mężczyzna spał teraz na plecach, jakiś metr od koca. Enoki również spojrzał na nich.

-Nie obudzi się. A mama nie lubi, jak jej się przerywa. Założę się, że później znowu uznają, że im uciekłem.

-Znowu?-brew Naruto uniosła się.

-Tak jest cały czas. Najpierw mnie zostawiają, a potem lamentują i mnie karają.-westchnął malec-Głodny jestem.

-To dobrze się składa!

Naruto wyszczerzył się i pstryknął palcami. Natychmiast doskoczył do nich klon i podał oryginałowi torbę. Ten wyciagnął z niego pudełko i otworzył je.

-Mam sporo żarcia na drugie śniadanie i sam tego nie zjem.-skłamał Naruto i zaczepnie pokazał parę sztuczek z pałeczkami. Dzielił posiłek między siebie i malucha. Ryż, kuleczki mięsne w lekko ostrawej panierce, trochę makaronu, kopczyk ryżu, kilka glonów, sałatka z rzodkiewką i trzy rodzaje sosów. Po chwili pudełko było puste, a Enoki masował się po brzuchu i oblizał się.

-Mniam! To było pyszne! Twoja mama świetnie gotuje!

Naruto zasępił się. To była prawda. Minato niejednokrotnie chwalił umiejętności gotowania Kushiny, ale chłopak nigdy tak właściwie nie jadł jej dań.

-Nie... Ja to zrobiłem. Mieszkam z aniki.

-Ojej... A twój tata i mama?

Blondyn otworzył usta, ale przez dłuższą chwilę nie powiedział nic.

-Jestem sierotą.-odpowiedział w końcu Naruto. Enoki rozszerzył szeroko oczy.

-To znaczy, że nie masz taty i mamy? Dlaczego?!

-Nie zrozumiesz. To... zbyt skomplikowane.

-ENOKI!

Oboje podskoczyli. Zobaczyli, jak w ich kierunku biegną rodzice malucha. Wyglądali na przerażonych. Dopadli do chłopczyka i go przytulili.

-Dlaczego znowu uciekłeś?!-krzyknął Yukuchi.

-Nie uciekł.-odpowiedział zamiast chłopca Naruto, wstając. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej go rozpoznał, bo zbladł.

-Ty jesteś...?-zaczęła niepewnie kobieta.

-Nam... Umino Naruto. Wy odpoczywaliście, więc pobawiłem się z Enokim. Nigdzie nie uciekał.

-Nie było go tam, gdzie go widziałem po raz ostatni!-zaprotestował Yukuchi. Naruto najeżył się.

-To nie zwierzątko do trzymania na smyczy! On chce się bawić, a nie siedzieć na tyłku, kiedy wy śpicie albo czytacie książkę! Nie zwracacie na niego uwagi, więc szuka czegoś ciekawego! I jeszcze go każecie za własne błędy!-wybuchł.

-Jakim prawem ty, małe dziecko, wypominasz nam sposób wychowywania syna?!-oburzył się Yukuchi. Enoki skulił się, a w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się łzy. Onami postanowiła coś zrobić, aby nie dopuścić do tragedii.

-Skarbie, opanuj się. Pamiętaj, że on uratował naszego syna.-skarciła męża. Ten z trudem się opamiętał, ale nie przestał patrzeć wrogo na blondyna.

-Nie masz o niczym pojęcia, młody.

-Doskonale wiem, co to znaczy być ignorowany przez rodzinę i odrzucony.-warknął w odpowiedzi Naruto-To pan nie wie, co robicie mu.

Po tych słowach odwrócił się, złapał za torbę i odbiegł, zostawiając Enokiego z jego rodzicami. Biegł na oślep, wściekły na Yukuchiego. Wtedy wpadł na kogoś. Pomasował obolałe czoło i zerknął na przeszkodę.

-Shashara?-wymamrotał.

-O! Dobrze, że jesteś! Potrzebuję twojej pomocy!-krzyknął szczęśliwy brunet.


	17. Chapter 17

**Czas na kolejny chapek. :)**

**Królicza misja**

Shashara zabrał Naruto w pobliże pewnego krzaczka. Zanucił dziwną melodię i biała kulka wysunęła się spod liści. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dotarło do blondyna, że to królik. A raczej królicza mama, trzymając przy sobie kurczowo dwa maleństwa. Nari wyglądał na naprawdę zdenerwowanego. Wskazał na zwierzątka.

-To Ichichi-san. Ten malutki z szarą łatką na czole to Den-chan, a ona to Aka-chan. Ichichi-san straciła w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia aż 4 młode.

Naruto podrapał się po głowie i cicho się przywitał z białymi kulkami. Królicza matka poruszyła się niespokojnie i wskazała łapką na blondyna.

-To lis. Lisy nas zjadają.-zaprotestowała łamanym japońskim, co chwilę się zacinając. Shashara otworzył szeroko oczy i przyjrzał się z bliska przyjacielowi, jakdyby miał ulec wcześniej jakiejś dziwnej mutacji, której on nie rozpoznawał.

-Nie, nie!-zaprotestował Naruto, machając rękami-Jestem człowiekiem.

-Należysz do klanu Kitsune. Jesteś lisem, mnie nie oszukasz. Shashara-sama, to wróg! Dlaczego go tu przyprowadziłeś? Zaraz cię zje!

Blondyn spojrzał na Shasharę.

-Nie sądzę. Nie wygląda apetycznie.-mruknął Naruto. Shashara puścił jednak jego uwagę mimo uszu. Usiadł na ziemi i spojrzał poważnie na Ichichi-san.

-Wiem, że kierujesz się zapachem. Rozumiem twoje zachowanie w tej sytuacji, ale czas, abyś przejrzała na oczy. Inaczej nie będę w stanie pomóc. Naruto-kun jest moim przyjacielem. I człowiekiem. Tak jak ja. U nas kanibalizm jest surowo zakazany. On ma kontrakt z Kitsune, ale nie sądzę, żeby to oni byli naszymi wrogami.

-Jesteś ślepy, ale nie mogę pozwolić, żeby to się działo dalej. Moje maleństwa są ostatnie w całym parku.

Nagle Naruto dostał nagłego olśnienia. Usiadł obok Shashary z błyskiem rzadkiej super inteligencji na twarzy. Rozejrzał się jeszcze dla upewnienia i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

-Czy to dotyczy też owadów?

-Co masz na myśli?

-No... Nie ma motyli, pszczół... Nawet zwykłych robali.

Ichichi-san zaczęła skakać dookoła, a potem pisnęła przerażona i skuliła się, zasłaniając swoje dwa maleństwa. Nari wyglądał na równie zaniepokojonego.

-Lis ma rację... Lis ma rację! Moje maleństwa znikną! Nie oddam ich bez walki!

Pokazała pazurki. Naruto podniósł ręce w geście obrony. Starał się nie sprowokować agresywnej matki.

-Spokojnie. Może lepiej zaczniecie od początku.-zaproponował. Shashara skinął głową.

-Nie ma wiele do opowiadania. To zaczęło się... jakiś tydzień temu. Króliki doniosły mi, że ich małe zaczęły znikać. Najpierw po jednym... po więcej. Gdy rodzice nie mieli już młodych, sami znikali. Nie wiem, kto potrzebuje ich, ale z pewnością nie ma na myśli hodowli. Kiedyś ten park tętnił życiem, teraz króliki boją się wychylać nosy ze swoich kryjówek. Przynosiłem im jedzenie, ale teraz... została już tylko Ichichi-san i jej małe.

Naruto przyjrzał się nastawionej wrogo króliczej mamie. Wyglądała na bardzo zdesperowaną, ale w kącikach jej oczu można było dostrzec nieokiełznany strach. Maleństwa nie bardzo najwyraźniej wiedziały, co się dzieje, ale czuły, że grozi im niebezpieczeństwo.

-Teraz...-kontynuował Shashara-Gdy wspomniałeś o owadach... Nie zwracałem na nie uwagi, ale inne stworzenia, jak ptaki, czy bezpańskie koty, też znikają. Słyszałem plotkę, że schronisko prawie opustoszało, pomimo że wszyscy sądzą, że to przez atak. Nie mogę pozwolić na to, żeby Konoha straciła wszystkie zwierzęta. Ktokolwiek to robi... musi zapłacić.

-Ty... nie chcesz nas zjeść?-zapytała nagle Ichichi-san. Naruto pokiwał głową.

-Nie mam najmniejszego powodu, aby to robić. Poza tym, nie jestem głodny. Chcę pomóc Shasharze, czyli wam. Nie macie pomysłu, kto może to robić?

Królicza mama schowała pazurki, ale pozostała bardzo czujna. Rozejrzała się.

-Nie. Z początku sądziłam, że to lisy albo inne ochydne stworzenia, ale... ich też ostatnio nie widziałam.

-Jak to?-zdziwił się Naruto i obejrzał się. Miał nadzieję, że zaraz z niewidocznej jamy wyskoczy jakiś lis i krzyknie, że to bzdura, ale poza ludźmi, nie było nic innego. Nie było słychać ptasiego trelu, koty nie przemykały obok ławek, szukając łatwych kąsków, wiewiórki nie zbierały orzechów. Było pusto. Nienaturalnie pusto.

-A jeśli... To przez atak? I ten dym. Może to wypłoszyło zwierzęta.-zaproponował po chwili blondyn. Shashara pokręcił głową.

-Nie w takim stopniu. Już przed atakiem było dziwnie pusto. Poza tym... rozumiem taktykę wroga.

Podkreślił słowo „wróg", jakby doskonale wiedział, po czyjej stronie stoi ten, kto za tym... stoi. Naruto zamrugał, koncentrując swoją uwagę na przyjacielu.

-Porywa zwierzęta. Naruto, powiedz mi, czy gdyby ktoś powiedział, że musimy podnieść alarm, bo znikają zwierzęta, potraktowałbyś go na serio?

Chłopak zamyślił się.

-Nie... znaczy...

-Zaniepokoiłbyś się, to jasne, bo cię znam. Ale nie zrozumiałbyś alarmu. Rozum człowieka jest prosty. Nie obchodzi nas, co się dzieje z „niżej" postawionymi istotami, bez obrazy, Ichichi-san. To samo nasz wróg pomyślał. Cokolwiek robi tym niewinnym stworzeniom, wkrótce będzie musiał przerwać, bo... No, wysil mózgownicę, Naruto.

-E... Zabraknie zwierząt?

-Dokładnie. Co wtedy zrobi?

Naruto zmarszczył czoło, szukając odpowiedzi, która wręcz do niego przybiegła. Podskoczył.

-Zacznie porywać ludzi!

-Brawo! Teraz już wiesz, do czego zmierzam. Mnie zależy na zwierzętach, ale nie chcę też dopuścić do tego, do czego teraz doszedłeś.

-Rozumiem... Ale co możemy zrobić?

Shashara urwał kępkę trawy i wsadził ją sobie do ust. Zaczął rzuć, drapiąc się po głowie, czasami poprawiając swój warkoczyk. Ichichi-san zbliżyła się. Najwyraźniej wolała teraz towarzystwo dużego „lisa" niż niewidzialnego wroga.

-Sądzę... że trzeba najpierw zapewnić bezpieczeństwo dla Ichichi-san, a następnie zastawić pułapkę na porywacza. Poza tym do egzaminu nie będziemy mieć nic ciekawszego do roboty.

-Chyba że ktoś nas zaatakuje.-mruknął cicho blondyn-Ale gdzie mamy ich ukryć?-dodał głośniej. Shashara spojrzał na niego poważnie.

-Nigdzie. Muszą być na wolności, inaczej wróg nabierze podejrzeń. Zakładam, że atakuje nocą.

-Czyli... będziemy musieli tu siedzieć do nocy?

Shashara skinął głową i wypluł zieloną papkę, co pewnie było kiedyś trawą. Naruto skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

-Nie ma co do tego wątpliwości. Wiem, wiem. Ja też muszę to uzgodnić z ojcem. Ty masz prościej. Irukę da się łatwo przekonać.

Naruto zaśmiał się histerycznie.

-To go nie znasz! Już widzę, jak będę musiał go błagać na kolanach... Ech.

Nagle Shashara wpadł na genialny pomysł.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-krzyknął. Naruto podrapał się po głowie.

-To znaczy?

-Wyślemy do domu nasze klony, a my tu zostaniemy. To proste.

-Okej...-blondyn był nieprzekonany-A Iruka? On nie jest głupi.

-To najwyżej cię zleje! Naruto, potrzebuję cię. Sam.. ja... Nie stawię czoła komuś, kto jest ode mnie silniejszy. Nie musi taki być, ale... Walczyłeś, wiesz, co to znaczy kogoś zabić, a ja nie. Proszę cię. Spójrz na nie.-wskazał na dwa młode-One cię potrzebują.

Naruto westchnął i podrapał się po głowie. To wcale mu się nie podobało. Nie mógł jednak zostawić króliczej mamy z jej małymi na pewną śmierć. W końcu lisy też znikały, a on jest po części za nie odpowiedzialny. Co powiedziałby Yoshitsu, gdyby dowiedział się, że jego uczeń stchórzył z powodu Iruki.

-Dobrze. Zostanę.

-Dziękuję. Teraz musimy obmyślić jakiś plan. Ichichi-san, będzie na pewno konieczne pozostanie na widoku. Zachowuj się tak, jakby wcale nie groziło ci niebezpieczeństwo.

Shashara powoli tłumaczył każdy aspekt jego taktyki, ale Naruto czasami nie słuchał, zerkając po bokach. Miał nadzieję, że zobaczy jakieś oznaki życia, zwierzęta. Niestety, jego oczom ukazywali się jedynie ludzie w różnym wieku. Nie widział też nikogo ze znajomych, których mógłby poprosić o pomoc. Spuścił więc głowę, wpatrując się uparcie w swoje stopy.

Przez cały dzień krążyli po parku. Shashara trzymał na rękach króliki, a Naruto go pilnował. Chcieli dokładnie poznać plan bitwy, aby nie wpaść w jakąś pułapkę. Dokładnie sprawdzali drzewa, szukając odpowiedniego punktu do obserwacji. Oglądali każdy, nawet najmniejszy krzaczek. Kiedy słońce zachodziło, klon Naruto pobiegł z kieszonkowymi Shashary po coś na ostatni posiłek tego dnia. Gdy na niego czekali, wysłali swoje podobizny do domu, żeby ukryć swoją nieobecność.

Zajadali się, siedząc na ławce. Ichichi-san ze swoimi dziećmi była schowana między nimi i podgryzała cicho sałatkę z owocami. Chłopaki jedli z milczeniu kanapki. Nie było to wiele, ale oboje wiedzieli, że jeśli zjedzą za dużo, będą zbyt ociężali do natychmiastowej reakcji. Gdy słońce całkowicie schowało się za horyzontem i zapanował mrok, postanowili wdrożyć swój plan w działanie.

[GDZIEŚ W KONOSZE]

-Tobi jest grzeczny. Tobi powinien dostać cukierka. To niesprawiedliwe.-marudził chłopak, poprawiajac swoją ukochaną maskę, która zasłaniała paskudne oko. To właśnie przez nie rodzina się go wyrzekła. A przecież Tobi tak bardzo się starał... Nauczył się tylu zaskakujących technik... To było nie fair. A teraz nie dostał nawet cukierka!

Od kilku godzin włóczył się po mieście, zbierając informacje. Pan Pain kochał, gdy Tobi przynosił wspaniałe naręcze informacji. Uwielbiał wczytywać się w nie, marszczyć czoło, niszczyć połowę kartek i przepisując parę linijek. Potem dawał Tobiemu cukiereczka i wszyscy byli zadowoleni. Tylko Deidara-senpai był taki dziwny...

-Huśtawka!-pisnął nagle chłopak i rzucił się w stronę placu zabaw. Prawie nie usłyszał za sobą westchnięcia, które wydobyło się z ust śledzącego go shinobi. Był on tak znudzony, że zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien zaproponować Yondaime piętnastu innych szurniętych ninja do szpiegowania. To było tak nudne...

Tobi obrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał szpiegowi prosto w oczy. Bał się i był zły. Bał się, bo mógłby dostać karę. A był zły, bo ktoś mu przeszkadzał. Podszedł do zaskoczonego shinobi i poprawił swoją pomarańczowa maskę, którą pieszczotliwe nazywał Magie (czytaj: medżi).

-Cukierek albo psikus!-krzyknął, wyciągając łapkę po słodycze. Shinobi przez chwilę gapił się na niego z zaskoczeniem. W końcu zaczął przeglądać swoje kieszenie, bojąc się, że jeśli nie da mu cukierka, to zostanie rozpoznany.

-Nie mam cukierków. Przykro mi.-powiedział w końcu, odkładając z powrotem pigułki żywieniowe. Tobi wskazał na nie palcem i zawarczał.

-Kłamiesz! Pan Jeleń kłamie!

Shinobi przeklął w myślach kształt swojej maski i wyciągnął ręce w geście obrony.

-Nie, nie! To nie są cukierki, naprawdę! Może... pójdziesz na huśtawkę, co? Mógłbym cię popchnąć.

Tobi wyglądał na rozdartego. Spojrzał na pusty plac zabaw i bardzo go korciło, aby przyjąć propozycję. Ale w końcu cukierki przeważyły.

-Ja chcę cukierka! Cukierek! Cukierek!-skandował chłopak, a potem rzucił się na przerażonego shinobi. Ten próbował się bronić, ale jego ciosy przelatywały przez Tobiego. Ten go szczypał we wszystkich możliwych miejscach.

-Nie!-zawył, próbując uciec, ale Tobi był szybszy-Przestań! PROSZĘ! Kupię ci cukierka!

Tortury się skończyły. Chłopak wskazał na kieszeń z pigułkami żywieniowymi. Shinobi wyjął je i rzucił Tobiemu.

-Masz, bierz je...!

Chłopak uchylił nieco maskę i wsypał sobie cały woreczek pigułek do ust, następnie, gryząc je, zsunął maskę. Shiobi postanowił się natychmiast oddalić. Potem i tak usłyszał wrzask Tobiego. Nikt nigdy nie ostrzegał przed przedawkowaniem pigułek żywieniowych, bo były okropne w smaku, więc nie chciał wiedzieć, co się stanie chłopakowi.

[PARK]

Księżyc powoli wjeżdżał na nocne niebo. Gwiazd było już pełno. Ze swojego drzewa Shashara i Naruto obserwowali Ichichi-san, skrytą z maluchami pod jednym z krzaczków. Na razie nic nie zapowiadało na to, że wydarzy się coś niezwykle emocjonującego. W końcu blondyn spojrzał na towarzysza.

-Ej, skąd wiesz, że wróg się tu pojawi?-zapytał szeptem.

-Nie wiem, ale to bardzo prawdopodobne. Nie zamierzam ryzykować.

-Dlaczego właściwie... tak się zainteresowałeś królikami?

Shashara przez dłuższy czas nie odpowiadał, marszcząc czoło i rozglądając się dookoła. Najwyraźniej cisza wywołana brakiem zwierząt nie pomagała mu w tej sytuacji. W końcu jednak westchnął.

-Mam z nimi pakt. Nie tylko ty masz jakieś powiązania ze zwierzętami.

-Nie... nie wiedziałem...-wymamrotał Naruto. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić Shasharę z królikami u boku podczas walki. Według niego były zbyt puchate i urocze. Nari najwyraźniej umiał odczytywać niektóre jego myśli, bo stwierdził:

-Króliki nie są takie bezbronne jak sądzisz. Sądzę, że najlepszym z nich nawet twój ojciec nie byłby w stanie dotrzymać kroku.

-Odważne stwierdzenie...-mruknął Naruto. Nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że jest ktoś szybszy od legendy, jaką był Minato. Nie wiedział też, jaka szybkość byłaby potrzebna do pokonania. Przez dłuższą chwilę oboje milczeli, wpatrzeni w krzaczek. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że zaraz wydarzy się coś złego. Siedzieli na tym drzewie i siedzieli... Byli coraz bardziej zmęczeni i głodni, mieli ochotę to rzucić w diabły i iść do łóżka. Nie pozwalali sobie jednak na takie myśli.

Czas płynął bardzo wolno. Nerwy obu były na wyczerpaniu. Nic się nie działo. Kompletnie nic. Tak jakby cały świat zmówił się, że dzisiaj zanudzi tą dwójkę. Coś trzasnęło z drugiej strony parku, więc szybko się odwrócili w tamtą stronę. Zobaczyli, jak na chodniku podskakuje puszka po coli. Naruto podrapał się po brodzie.

-Ej, co to jest?

-Nie wiem. Nie podoba mi się to... Szlag!-krzyknął i zeskoczył na dół. Naruto podążył za nim i dopiero wtedy dostrzegł, co tak wyprowadziło Shasharę z równowagi. Krzak był rozwalony, a po królikach nie było ani śladu. Zaczęli się rozglądać.

-Tam!-wskazał Naruto na szybko oddalającą się, zakapturzoną postać. Trzymała w jednej ręce klatkę, do połowy zakrytą jakimś materiałem. Blondyn chciał za nim pobiec, ale Shashara go powstrzymał.

-Poczekaj. Może doprowadzi nas do innych zwierząt. Nie wychylajmy się.

Naruto skinął głową i oboje ruszyli za tajemniczą postacią. Starali się trzymać kilkanaście metrów za nim i nie robić wielkiego hałasu. Zbliżali się powoli do placu zabaw, kiedy ten się zatrzymał. Mali szpiedzy natychmiast się ulotnili. Przeczekali za rogiem budynku parę minut, a kiedy się wychylili, postaci już nie było.

-Kuso...-mruknął Shashara-Tam ktoś jest! Może coś widział!

Wskazał na huśtawkę, na której się ktoś huśtał. Podbiegli do niego. Zauważyli, że ten ktoś ma na sobie pomarańczową maskę, szlafrok w czerwone chmurki i ma krótkie, czarne włosy. Kiedy ujrzał, że ktoś się do niego zbliża, zamarł.

-Cukierek?-zapytał niepewnie, nieco kołując Naruto i Shasharę.

-Hej, słuchaj. Szukamy takiego... zakapturzonego faceta. Miał klatkę z królikami! Nie widziałeś gdzie poszedł?-zapytał brunet. Zamaskowany przez chwilę myślał.

-Tak, Tobi widział. A cukierek?

-Nie mamy cukierka, a ten gość zrobi wkrótce królikom krzywdę!-zdenerwował się Naruto.

-Takim puchatym?

-Tak.

-Słodkim, z pazurkami i kiełkami?

-Tak.

-Ale takim żywym?

-Tak! Nie mamy czasu! Widziałeś go?

Nieznajomy zeskoczył z huśtawki i zakasał rękawy.

-Tobi nie pozwoli robić królikom krzywdę! Tobi zły! Za mną!

I ruszył jedną z uliczek. Chcąc, czy nie, musieli za nim pobiec. Ze sposobu i szybkości jego biegu wywnioskowali, że to shinobi, pomimo że nie widzieli jego ochraniacza. Mijali budynki, parki, a on biegł dalej, jakby doskonale wiedział, gdzie kierował się tamten mężczyzna. O ile to był mężczyzna. Po kilkunastu minutach wreszcie go ujrzeli, jak znikał w bibliotece. Zatrzymali się i zaczęrpnęli tchu.

-No dobra, mamy go!-stwierdził Shashara i tym razem to on prowadził. Sprawę ułatwiało to, że biblioteka była czynna 24 godziny na dobę. W środku jednak nie było prawie nikogo, poza strażnikami, pilnującymi wejść do tajnego archiwum. Przez dłuższą chwilę w trójkę sprawdzali wszystkie zaułki, ale nigdzie nie było widać tajemniczej postaci.

W końcu usiedli przy małym stoliku, przeznaczonym do czytania. Naruto niepewnie zerknął na zegar. Było już po 1 rano. Wiedząc o tym, poczuł się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony. Schował twarz w dłoniach, a Tobi jęknął i poprawił maskę.

-Króliki... Tobi zawiódł.-mruknął cicho, ledwo powstrzymując się od płaczu. Shashara poklepał go po ramieniu i westchnął.

-Jeszcze nic straconego. Nie możemy się przecież teraz poddać.

-Ale.. Jedyną opcją jest archiwum.-stwierdził Naruto, spoglądając w stronę dwójki strażników. Nie mógł stwierdzić, czy ich obserwują, czy nie, bo maski skutecznie to maskowały.

-Nie dostaniemy się tam bez zgody Hokage.-powiedział nagle Tobi-Ewentualnie kogoś równie wysoko postawione jak Sannin czy były Hokage.

-Nie chcę wiedzieć, skąd to wszystko wiesz.-mruknął Shashara-Mamy więc trzy możliwości: Yondaime, Sandaime lub ten cały Jiraiya. Ja osobiście stawiałbym na Trzeciego, ale pewnie odesłałby nas z kwitkiem do Czwartego. Naruto?

-Nie wiem. Można spróbować. Wątpię jednak, żeby był jeszcze w Wieży, a moja matka jasno postawiła sprawę, że nie mam najmniejszego prawa zbliżać się do ich domu.

-To co proponujesz?

-Możemy poszukać Jiraiyi. Mam u niego chyba trochę większy zasób wiary, więc może udałoby mi się coś od niego wydębić, ale...

-Ale co?

-Jak nie, to od razu poskarżyłby się mojemu ojcu.

Shashara westchnął.

-Czyli nie mamy wyjścia. Czwarty. Tobi idziesz z nami?

-Tobi nie pozwoli krzywdzić zwierzątek!

-Potraktuje to jako „tak".-uznał Nari. Wstali i jak zombie, wyszli z biblioteki. Skierowali się w miarę szybkim spacerem w stronę Wieży Hokage. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni i bardzo śpiący. Nawet Tobi snuł się wolno, ale ciężko było stwierdzić, czy to z jego poczucia winy, czy z powodu braku snu. Ulice były strasznie puste, nawet jak na tą godzinę. Byli wręcz przytłoczeni ciszą.

Ulżyło im, kiedy zobaczyli światło w biurze Hokage. Natychmiast przyspieszyli. W wieży byli głównie strażnicy, czyli ANBU. Naruto uznał, że muszą brać jakieś leki, żeby nie być śpiącymi. Kiedy zbliżyli się do drzwi, Shashara i Tobi zostawili go na lodzie. Zapukał niepewnie.

-Kogo niesie o tej porze?-usłyszał zirytowany głos ojca-Wejść!

Po chwili znaleźli się w dobrze oświetlonym pomieszczeniu. Minato siedział przy swoim biurku zawzięcie coś notując na kartce papieru. Wokół niego piętrzyły się stosy kartek. Rzucił na gości tylko parę zerknięć.

-Nie cierpię egzaminów. Co tu robisz Naruto? Powinniście być już w łóżkach.

-Em... Tato...-Naruto zerknął na swoich „sojuszników", ale ci wycofali się jeszcze bardziej-Mógłbyś... dać nam przepustkę do Archiwum?

Pióro Czwartego zatrzymało się, a sam Hokage spojrzał na nich bardzo poważnie. I ze zdumieniem. Wyprostował się i zmarszczył czoło.

-Możesz powtórzyć?-zapytał ostrożnie. Naruto westchnął.

-Mógłbyś nam dać przepustkę do Archiwum?

Kątem oka zauważył, jak Shashara robi słodkie minki. Minato zeskanował całą trójkę wzrokiem, na Tobim zatrzymał się trochę dłużej. Odłożył pióro tak, jakby zaraz mógł nim kogoś zabić.

-Mowy nie ma. Niby po co wam to? W Archiwum nie ma nic ciekawego.

Kłamstwo było tak oczywiste, że nawet Czwarty westchnął. Shashara wysunął się do przodu i ukłonił lekko.

-A jak ci wszystko wyjaśnimy? Będzie jakaś szansa?

Minato zamyślił się. Walka, jaką toczył z ciekawością była najwyraźniej dla niego zbyt ciężka. W sercu Naruto zakiełkowała nadzieja. W końcu Czwarty skinął głową.

-Zobaczymy.

-Em... No to...-zająkał się Shashara-Z wioski zaczęły znikać zwierzęta. Próbowałem coś zrobić na własną rękę, znaleźć odpowiedzialnego, ale... Kiedy zostały już tylko trzy króliki, nie miałem wyboru i poprosiłem Naruto o pomoc.

-A on?-Czwarty wskazał na Tobiego.

-Nawinął się przy okazji.-mruknął Shashara, trafnie przeczuwając, że to nie koniec pierwszych pytań.

-Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że znikanie zwierząt to nic zwykłego? W końcu niedawno walczyliśmy o Konohę. Mogły się przestraszyć i uciec.

-Tato, nie ma nawet owadów.-wtrącił się cicho Naruto. Minato zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał w kąt. A potem ponownie spojrzał na trójkę.

-W dodatku, kiedy Hokage-sama widział jakieś koty albo psy?-dodał Shashara-A jeśli skończą się zwierzęta i zacznie się porywanie ludzi?

Minato westchnął i skrzyżował ręce.

-Co w takim razie zrobiliście?

-Zastawiliśmy pułapkę. Schowaliśmy się i obserwowaliśmy ostatnie króliki. Na noc wysłaliśmy klony do domów, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział o naszej nieobecności.

-Iruka cię oskubie, jak się o tym dowie.-stwierdził Minato z nikłym uśmiechem. Naruto westchnął.

-Co za różnica?! To ważne, tato! Gość który porwał te króliki zniknął w bibliotece! A jedynym pomieszczeniem, którego nie sprawdziliśmy, to Archiwum!

-Naruto, Shashara i ty. Nikt, poza mną, Jiraiyą i Hiruzen-sama nie ma dostępu do Archiwum. Jednakże... Nie mogę powiedzieć, że dostanie się do niego inną drogą nie jest możliwe. Widziałem w życiu zbyt wiele.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza. Jedynie zegar cicho tykał, przypominając wszystkim, że noc mija. Naruto był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Bał się, że zwierzęta cierpią albo już nie żyją. W końcu Czwarty westchnął głośno.

-Powiedzcie mi, co zrobicie, jeśli traficie na tego ktosia?

-Zarządamy wyjaśnień!-stwierdził Shashara.

-Przyprowadzimy go tu!-krzyknął Naruto.

-Spierzemy na kwaśne jabłko!-uznał Tobi.

-Ech... W czymś się zgadzacie w ogóle?-zapytał Minato. Trójka spojrzała po sobie.

-Uwolnić zwierzęta!-powiedzieli jednocześnie. Czwarty machnął ręką. Spojrzał poważnie na Shasharę.

-Twoim ojcem jest Nari Shara?

-Tak.

-Dobrze. Przyznam wam tą misję, pod paroma warunkami. Raz, bez względu na to, co znajdziecie w Archiwum, nie wolno wam tego stamtąd wynosić. Dwa, zaraz po wyjściu stamtąd, natychmiast złożysz mi raport. Trzy, Shashara będzie dowodzić.

Naruto zzieleniał, ale nic nie powiedział.

-Cztery, nie będziecie walczyć z przeciwnikiem. Jeśli znajdziecie tam intruza, poinformujcie ANBU. Pięć, jak narobicie sobie kłopotów, odpowiecie przed Ibikim.

-Ha ha!-zaśmiał się Naruto. Minato zmrużył oczy.

-Ja nie żartuję, Naruto. Wszystko jasne?

Cała trójka skinęła głowami. Minato westchnął i napisał coś na kartce papieru. Następnie wyciągnął ją w stronę Shashary. Ten z ukłonem ją odebrał.

-Przepustka dla trzech osób. Pamiętajcie o tym, co wam powiedziałem. Idźcie już.

-Dziękuję, tato.-powiedział jeszcze Naruto i wybiegł za towarzyszami. Biegiem pokonali odległość do biblioteki. W środku niewiele się zmieniło. ANBU stało tam, gdzie wcześniej, dalej wyglądali na bardzo obojętnych. Trójka zbliżyła się do nich, i dopiero wtedy zareagowali.

-Stać! Nie ma przejścia bez zezwolenia.-powiedział jeden. Shashara przekazał mu kartkę. Ten długo czytał, aż w końcu zmierzył ich wzrokiem.

-Trzy osoby. Przepustka aż do odwołania. Możecie wejść, ale nie wolno wam nic wynieść stamtąd.

Odsunęli się i otworzyli drzwi. Naruto, Shashara i Tobi szybko wślizgnęli się do środka. Panował tam półmrok, wszędzie leżały stosy ksiąg, półki były zapełnione po brzegi. W kątach piętrzyły się zwoje, a pudełeczka skrywały tajemniczą zawartość.

-Czy tylko ja mam nieodpartą pokusę sprawdzić wszystko?-mruknął Naruto.

-Nawet o tym nie myśl.-pacnął go w czoło Shashara.

**Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Sory za błędy. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nowy wróg, stary szpieg**

Archiwum było ogromne, więc musieli się rozdzielić. Naruto od piętnastu minut chodził swoją drogą, zaglądając we wszystkie kąty i walcząc z nieodpartą pokusą zajrzenia w jakiś zwój. Wiedział jednak, że trudno byłoby mu się później z tego wykaraskać, więc odrzucił ten pomysł. Im dalej się zapuszczał, tym większe miał wrażenie, że rząd regałów i zwojów nigdy się nie skończy.

Większość rzeczy była skryta pod grubym dywanem kurzu, który powoli osiadał też na nim. Zastanawiało go, czemu Hokage pozwala na taki stan rzeczy. Nie wątpił, że w takich warunkach wiele rzeczy może się zniszczyć. Ostrożnie stawiał kroki, bowiem widział coraz mniej w półmroku. Wtedy coś błysnęło mu w oczy. Zmarszczył czoło i cicho się podkradł do jednej z zapełnionych półek. Zza niej wydostawała się mała smużka światła.

Naruto spróbował odsunąć półkę, lecz była strasznie ciężka, a książki i zwoje wydawały się być przyklejone do niej. Już miał dać sobie spokój i powiadomić resztę, kiedy złapał za księgę, która się odsunęła lekko. Trzasnęło i ukryte drzwi same się odsunęły. Chłopak przez chwilę się wahał, a potem zajrzał do środka.

Jego oczom ukazał się ciasny korytarzyk, oświetlony małymi lampkami. Blondyn wślizgnął się do środka, a półka się za nim zamknęła. Przezwyciężył chęć krzyczenia o pomoc i próby wydostania się stąd, a następnie ruszył dalej.

-Zaskakująca jesteś, wiesz?-usłyszał znajomy głos. Przełknął głośno ślinę i pokonał ostatnie kilka kroków do zastawionego do połowy wyjścia skrzyniami. Wyjrzał zza nich, a widok całkowicie go zmroził.

W niewielkim pomieszczeniu, bardzo dobrze oświetlonym, stał Hazanagi Yukuchi. W prawej ręce trzymał zakrwawionego kunaia, a w drugiej strzykawkę z nieznanym chłopakowi płynem. Mężczyzna ubrany był jak każdy naukowiec, w biały fartuch, teraz już poplamiony krwią. Uśmiechał się sadystycznie. Przed nim na ziemi siedziała Kushina. Miała na sobie poszarpane ubranie, była posiniaczona, a z rany na udzie sączyła się krew. Jej ręce były z tyłu związane grubym sznurem.

-To ci nie ujdzie na sucho, gnoju. Minato się o tym dowie i cię dopadnie.-wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby, jednocześnie próbując się uwolnić. Yukuchi się zaśmiał.

-Zanim zorientuje się, że już nie wrócisz, czy po?

Naruto rozejrzał się. W całym pomieszczeniu były porozstawiane skrzynie i pudła. Z niektórych dochodziły popiskiwania i syczenie. Zwierzęta. Zagryzając wargę ze zdenerwowania, szybko przemknął do najbliższego kąta i skrył się za wielkim, szarym workiem.

-To bez znaczenia. I tak cię dorwie. I jestem pewna, że zadba, żebyś cierpiał!

-Oczywiście... Będę jednak ostatnią osobą, którą będzie podejrzewał. Wkrótce znajdzie ciała Yukuchiego, jego głupiej żonki i bachora oraz twoje w ruinach domu. Wszyscy pomyślą, że to był wypadek.

Kushina prychnęła. Szarpnęła się, ale więzy nie puściły. Naruto przebiegł za kolejną skrzynię, powoli zbliżając się do matki, ale wciąż bez pomysłu.

-Długo się podszywałeś za Yukuchiego, draniu? Jak długo oszukiwałeś jego rodzinę?!

-A co ty możesz wiedzieć o rodzinie?-Kushina zesztywniała-Przez kilka lat jedyne, co robiłaś, to uprzykrzanie życia swojemu najmłodszemu synowi. Ale, jeśli chcesz poznać odpowiedź, to tak. Długo. Wystarczająco długo, żeby ciało tego idioty zaczęło gnić.

Naruto drgnął. „Gdybym wtedy go przeskanował..." pomyślał i zacisnął dłonie. Włączył jednocześnie Kirigana i wpatrzył się w Yukuchiego, a raczej w mężczyznę, który się pod niego podszywał przez ten cały czas.

'Okara Shipachi, jeden z czołowych eksperymentów Orochimaru. Został tu wysłany, aby szpiegować Czwartego oraz Konohę, nie dopuścić do powrotu Tsunade oraz pozyskiwać zwierzęta do eksperymentów. Ma 36 lat, pochodzi z Iwy. Orochimaru zmutował go z genami węży, jest bardzo przebiegły i niebezpieczny. Ma alergię na bawełnę i musztardę. Uważa Sannina za swojego wybawiciela i zrobi wszystko, aby tamten był zadowolony. Jeszcze nie wie o twojej obecności, ale wkrótce cię wyczuje.'

Naruto zadrżał i zerknął na strzykawkę.

'Dawka pomieszanych leków. Zabije w ciągu 5 minut.'

„To mi w niczym nie pomaga!" stwierdził Naruto i przeskoczył szybko za kolejną skrzynię.

-No dobrze.-mruknął Shipachi-Pora się chyba ciebie pozbyć, nieprawdaż? Nie omieszkam przesłać pozdrowienia od ciebie Naruko, jestem pewna, że będzie szczęśliwa, że o niej nie zapomniałaś przed śmiercią.

-Ty draniu! Nie waż się jej tknąć!

Shipachi zachichotał.

-Czuły punkt, co? Wiesz, chętnie bym został w Konosze na dłużej, ale odkąd pojawił się ten bachor ze swoimi oczkami prawdy, naprawdę wszystko mi się sypie. Jestem pewien, że Orochimaru-sama będzie zadowolony z moich raportów na tyle, aby dać mi się pobawić paroma zwierzątkami.

Wtedy z jednej ze skrzyń wydobył się cichy pisk. Naruto drgnął. Doskonale znał ten głosik. Yuki. Chłopak warknął cicho. Nikt nie będzie ranił jego pieska! NIKT! A właściwie to pieska Iruki, ale mniejsza z tym! Był wciąż za daleko, aby pomóc matce, ale... Cicho wyszedł zza skrzyni i chwycił shurikena w jedną dłoń.

-Zabiję cię!-krzyknęła Kushina, kiedy igła powoli zbliżała się do jej ramienia. Shipachi westchnął, ale wtedy zamarł i zaczął szybko poruszać nosem.

-Intruz?

-Ej!-krzyknął Naruto i rzucając shurikenem i przecinając igłę w połowie. Mężczyzna wypuścił strzykawkę z rąk i przygotował się do ataku. Wtedy jednak Kushina wykorzystała okazję i podcięła go. Wściekły Shipachi odczołgał się od niej i doskoczył do zastawionego fiolkami stolika. Wyciągnął spod niego katanę.

W tej chwili blondyn pożałował, że nie ma swojej własnej. Uniósł dłoń z kunaiem i zmarszczył czoło, próbując wywnioskować, jakie ma szanse w starciu z Shipachim, nawet jeśli ma uruchomionego Kirigana.

'Spróbuje cię wyprowadzić z równowagi. Uważaj, pluje kwasem.' dodał szybko Kiri. Naruto mimowolnie jęknął, rozumiejąc, że ma coraz gorszą pozycję. Kushina szarpnęła się, po raz kolejny próbując się uwolnić, ale bez skutku.

-Naruto, jak możesz? Myślałem, że między nami jest już pokój?-załkał cicho Shipachi, drżąc. Chłopak warknął.

-Yukuchi-san... A może raczej Shipachi-san? Okara Shipachi. Eksperyment Orochimaru. Miło cię poznać.

Mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem, a genjutsu, które maskowało jego wygląd, przestało działać. Pojawił się ktoś, kogo można by uznać za 17-latka, jednak Naruto wątpił, aby Kirigan go oszukał. Shipachi miał proste, czarne włosy do ramion z poszarpaną grzywką. Miał tak delikatne rysy twarzy, że można by go pomylić z dziewczyną, ale jego złote oczy wypełnione były rządzą mordu, co natychmiast niwelowało pierwsze odczucia.

-Mogłem przypuszczać...-zaczął swoim prawdziwym głosem, w którym było sporo basu-że w końcu ktoś mnie rozpozna. Chociaż mogę się założyć, że to sprawka twojego Kirigana, co? Orochimaru będzie przeszczęśliwy, kiedy dostarczę mu twoje oczy!

Naruto warknął w odpowiedzi i zacisnął dłoń na kunaiu, myśląc, jak uwolnić Kushinę. Był pewien, że bez jej pomocy nie wygra, choć nie wątpił, że może zostać użyty jako żywa tarcza. Zaczął się powoli przesuwać w stronę uwięzionej.

'Zaatakuje cię za pięć sekund!'

Natychmiast odskoczył, a miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał, zostało przecięte ostrzem. Shipachi pozbył się swojego uśmieszku z twarzy i całkowicie skupił się na próbie poćwiartowania 8-latka. Naruto z trudem wykonywał uniki, nie mówiąc o wyprowadzeniu ciosów. Parę razy wpadł na skrzynie, z których wydobyło się parę oburzonych pisków.

Po skomplikowanym odskoku, wylądował obok swojej matki. Natychmiast podjął próbę uwolnienia jej shurikenem, ale Shipachi mu przerwał i zaatakował go. Chłopak upuścił ostrą „gwiazdkę" i sparował cios kunaiem. Na jego powierzchni pojawiły się pęknięcia. Naruto przypomniał sobie o tym, co powiedział mu Kirigan o pluciu i szybko się wycofał. Duch w większości przewidywał, co zrobi zaraz mężczyzna, ale czasami było już za późno.

Shipachi wykonywał piruety, krążył, skakał, kucał, robił akrobacje, o których Naruto mógł jedynie na razie marzyć. Teraz się cieszył, że jednak nie ma przy sobie katany, bo mógłby się ośmieszyć przy kimś takim, jak Okara. W pewnej chwili walka przeniosła się na ściany, a chłopak dziękował bogom, że ma tyle chakry, ile ma. W przeciwnym wypadku już pewnie dawno padłby z wyczerpania po tych wszystkich unikach.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, że jego matka tnie więzy upuszczonym przez niego shurikenem. Powróciła zapomniana nadzieja, a na jego twarz wstąpił upiorny uśmieszek, kiedy udało mu się wyprowadzić pierwszy cios. Chybił o pół metra, ale i tak był jakiś postęp. Shipachi warknął i ciął po skosie, na szczęście Kiri ostrzegł Naruto przed tym i ten zdążył uskoczyć. Wtedy jednak mężczyzna zmienił styl walki, uchylił się, a potem...

-Aaaach!-krzyknął Naruto, gdy jego ramię zapulsowało bólem. Szybko odskoczył na drugi koniec pomieszczenia, tworząc przy okazji parę klonów. Zerknął na ranę. Nie była głęboka, ale nie było dobrze. Zacisnął zęby, gdy zobaczył, że po jego klonach pozostał dym. Nie miał zbyt wiele manewrów, jeśli chodzi o Kage Bunshin. Pomieszczenie było za małe.

-Poddaj się.-zasyczał cicho Shipachi-Nie widzisz, że już przegrałeś?!

-Nigdy!-jęknął Naruto i rzucził w niego parę shurikenów.

-Głupiec!-warknął Okara i bez problemu uniknął ataku, a następnie... splunął w stronę chłopaka. Ten cudem schylił się w ostatniej chwili. Kwas zaczął za nim zżerać ścianę z ponurym skwierczeniem. Naruto jęknął i odskoczył przed kolejnym ciosem. Nie umknął jednak przed kopniakiem, który posłał go na najbliższe skrzynie.

Chłopak zobaczył, jak parę kunai leci w jego stronę, ujrzał złowieszczy uśmieszek na twarzy Shipachiego... a potem błysk shurikena. Kushina stanęła przed Naruto.

-A więc, Shipachi, co powiesz na jakąś normalną walkę, hm?-wycedziła, składając szybką pieczęć. Zaskoczony mężczyzna próbował umknąć, ale ze ścian i podłogi wystrzeliły łańcuchy i oplotły go ciasno. Katana z hukiem uderzyła o posadzkę. Naruto z jękiem się podniósł. Zauważył, że z jego boku wypływa krew. Jeden z kantów najbliższej skrzyni był zakrwawiony. Chłopak skulił się, czując, że adrenalina powoli odpływa, a ból się nasila.

-Nie wygrasz... ze mną...-warknął Shipachi i splunął na łańcuchy. Kushina z krzykiem zdumienia wycofała swoje łańcuchy, gdy te zaczęły się rozpadać.

-Pluje... kwasem...-wymamrotał Naruto, cofając się pod ścianę i trzymając się kurczowo za bok. Obiecał sobie, że kiedy spotka Shasharę i Tobiego, to ich spierze na kwaśne jabłko za obijanie się. Shipachi złapał za katanę i zaatakował Kushinę, ta jednak zgrabnie uniknęła jego ataku i kopnęła go w łydkę. Następnie... zniknęła.

-Cholerne genjutsu...-mruknął Shipachi i rozejrzał się-Gdzie jesteś, tchórzliwa suko?! Argh!

Spojrzał na swoje ramię, w którym utkwiło pięć kunai. Skierował swoją wściekłość na słabnącego Naruto, który własnie sięgał po kolejną broń. Był wściekły, pomimo że sam nie rozumiał swojej reakcji.

-Nie nazywaj jej tak!-krzyknął i rzucił shurikenem. Został on jednak odbity. Zanim Shipachi rzucił się na chłopaka, Kushina pojawiła się znikąd i uderzyła go dłonią w plecy. Mężczyzna drgnął i zamarł ze wściekłością na twarzy. Kobieta cofnęła się, dysząc. Jej dłoń parowała.

-Teraz już się nie wywiniesz...-mruknęła. Wtedy pieczęć, którą umieściła na plecach Shipachiego, zaczęła skwierczeć.-Niemożliwe!

-Haha!-zaśmiał się mężczyzna i odwrócił w jej stronę-Orochimaru-sama przewidział, że w końcu się na ciebie napatoczę. Głupia jesteś, jeśli myślisz, że pokonasz mnie swoimi żałosnymi pieczęciami.

Zaatakował ją bez kolejnych ostrzeżeń. „Słaby punkt! Proszę, Kiri, jeden słaby punkt!" błagał w myślach Naruto, patrząc, jak jego matka obrywa raz za razem, z trudem unikając ostrza.

'Ma alergię na bawełnę i musztardę.'

„Skąd ja mam wziąć bawełnę i musztardę?!" wrzasnął w myślach Naruto. Próbował się ruszyć, ale jedynie osunął się na ziemię. Zakaszlał, a z jego ust wypłynęła krew. Nie było dobrze. Wypuścił, trzymanego kurczowo, kunaia, a następnie złożył szybką pieczęć.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu!

„Błagam... zadziałaj..." jęknął z trudem we własnych myślach. Kiedy dym opadł, zauważył, jak Shipachi trzyma ostrze tuż przy szyi Kushiny, jednak nie wykonuje ostatecznego pchnięcia. Razem z nią czeka na efekt techniki chłopaka. Naruot modlił się, żeby nie przywołał paru lisiątek, bo to... byłoby katastrofalne.

Ujrzał jednak białego lisa wielkości wilczura o dwóch ogonach i prawie tuzinie kolczyków w jednym uchu. Jego oczy błyszczały purpurą. Westchnął ciężko, podniósł się i przeciągnął. Najwyraźniej został wyrwany z drzemki. Z dobrej drzemki. Zerknął na chłopaka.

-Naruto-sama. Co się tu dzieje? Czemu wszędzie czuję zwierzęta?-mruknął, mocno skołowany obecną sytuacją. Wtedy z dziury w jednej ze skrzyń wyskoczyła ruda łapka.

-Zazu-sama! Zazu-sama!-krzyknął ktoś piskliwym głosem-Moje maluchy! Zazu-sama!

-Co to ma być? Gadające zoo?-mruknął Shipachi. Kushina wykorzystała sytuację i kopnęła go w brzuch, a następnie odskoczyła do tyłu. Mężczyzna warknął. Lis, który prawdopodobnie nazywał się Zazu, przyjrzał się chłopakowi.

-Czy to ten mężczyzna jest odpowiedzialny za twoje rany i uwiezięnie lisów?

-Tak...-wymamrotał Naruto, wciąż nie wierząc, że udało mu się przywołać kogoś silniejszego od lisiątka. Zazu warknął i skoczył na Shipachiego. Ten jednak zdążył zasłonić się ostrzem. Lis odskoczył, otworzył paszczę, z której... wyskoczyła lodowa kula wielkości piłki do siatkówki. Uderzyła w mężczyznę z taką mocą, że zwaliła go z nóg, a następnie rozprysła się i pokryła parę metrów pomieszczenia śniegiem.

Nagle Kushina krzyknęła i upadła. Zamaskowana postać właśnie szykowała się do dobicia jej, ale została zaatakowana przez... Shasharę? Chłopak odtrącił nieznajomego i rzucił w niego paroma kunaiami. Tobi wyskoczył zza ściany, ale chybił. Zazu warknął, gdy Shipachi splunął na niego kwasem. Wtedy też uderzył dłonią w pustą ścianę, która odskoczyła.

-Nie!-jęknęła Kushina, gdy mężczyzna zniknął w mrocznym przejściu, a zaraz za nim zamaskowana postać. Zanim Shashara dopadł do ukrytego wejścia, zatrzasnęło się ono na dobre. Naruto jęknął i osunął się na posadzkę całkowicie. Wszystko go bolało, był też coraz słabszy. Zazu rozwalił najbliższą skrzynię łapą. Kilkanaście królików wyskoczyło z niej i natychmiast się cofnęło, gdy ujrzało wielkiego lisa.

-Idźcie. Uciekajcie.-mruknął Zazu i razem z Sasharą zaczął uwalniać kolejnych „więźniów". W międzyczasie Tobi sprawdził stan Naruto, który był straszny. Blondyn uderzył go słabo w brzuch pięścią i warknął cicho.

-Gdzieście byli?-wymamrotał.

-Uch... Tobi był trochę powolny. Ale Tobi znalazł złodzieja królików! Królicza rodzina uwolniona i Tobi uznał, że Tobi zasługuje na cukierka, ale wtedy Shashara-kun uznał, że trzeba ciebie poszukać. Wtedy pan w kapturze zaczął uciekać, no to my za nim pobiegliśmy. Wpadliśmy do jakiegoś korytarza i usłyszeliśmy...

-Przestań... proszę, zamknij się.-jęknął Naruto, mając dość tego całego bełkotu. Chłopak posłusznie zamilkł. Kushina próbowała otworzyć przejście, ale bez pozytywnego skutku. Jęknęła cicho i upadła na podłogę. Najwyraźniej jej rany były równie poważne, co te u Naruto. Shashara westchnął, obserwując pomieszczenie.

-Powiadomię ANBU. Tobi, zostań z nimi!

Po tych słowach, chłopak wybiegł. Zazu położył się obok blondyna i ziewnął głośno. Najwyraźniej walka, która się tu rozegrała niedawno, nie zrobiła na nim gigantycznego wrażenia.

-Kim ty jesteś w ogóle?-mruknął Naruto. Lis nawet się nie obraził.

-Yoshitsu o mnie nie wspominał? Normalka, ten dureń ukradłby własne kapcie, gdyby ich nie podpisał. Jestem Zazubashitsu, ale mów mi Zazu, jak wszyscy. Jestem trzeci w hierarchi klanu Kitsune. Przyznam, że nie oczekiwałem, że przyzwiesz mnie w tak młodym wieku, ale... Desperacja robi swoje, nie?

Blondyn przez chwilę się nie oddzywał, ale w końcu nie wytrzymał.

-To który jest Yoshitsu?

-Co? Ten dureń? On... Ostatnio był na 17 miejscu. Co, oczekiwałeś na pierwszym, hm? Nie, nie. Każdy, kto jest w pierwszej 20 może dać komuś zwój do podpisania. Yoshitsu wcale nie jest taki super, jak ci się zdaje. To, że łazi na dwóch łapach, to jeszcze nic dziwnego.

-Aha...

Przez dłuższy czas panowała cisza. Czasami Tobi zaglądał do różnych fiolek, ale Kushina szybko go upominała, że to niebezpieczne. Naruto czuł się coraz gorzej. Zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Tym razem sobie przyrzekł, że spierze Shasharę. Gdzie on jest?

-Naruto...-wymamrotała w końcu Kushina. Chłopak spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem-Dzięki za pomoc, gdyby nie ty, pewnie już bym nie żyła.

Blondyn z trudem powstrzymał łzy, które cisnęły mu się do oczu. W końcu, po raz pierwszy jego matka zwróciła się do niego bez tej calej niechęci. Wtedy też odkrył, że Kirigan cały czas wysyła mu do mózgu jakieś bezużyteczne informacje, więc go wyłączył. Kiedy świat nabrał normalnej barwy, odetchnął z ulgą. Zdziwił się tez, kiedy odkrył, że odzyskał trochę sił.

-Uratowałaś mi skórę, więc chyba jesteśmy kwita.-wymamrotał z trudem Naruto. Kushina posłała mu słaby uśmiech, a następnie zamknęła oczy, walcząc z bólem. Wtedy usłyszeli hałas i krzyki. Shashara wbiegł do pomieszczenia, ściskając maskę ANBU, a jej właściciel i jego towarzysz wbiegli za nim. Zatrzymali się i rozejrzeli po pobojowisku.

-Sory, nie chcieli mi uwierzyć, więc improwizowałem...-mruknął Nari, oddając maskę. Naruto, uśmiechając się, odpłynął.

[6 GODZIN PÓŹNIEJ, SZPITAL]

-Ała!-jęknął Naruto, kiedy medyk zszywał mu ranę na ramieniu. Jakimś cudem zabrakło znieczuleń i w tym wypadku nie można było użyć chakry. Chłopak był pewien, że robią to specjalnie, aby mu dokuczyć. Nie wykluczał nawet opcji, że matka ich do tego przekonała, chcąc się zemścić za to, że musiała mu podziękować.

Jakieś 5, 6 albo 7 godzin temu wylądował w szpitalu. Jak? Cóż, transport pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Zazubashitsu uznał, że musi lecieć, więc znikł. ANBU okazali się bardzo niedelikatni i Naruto kilkakrotnie się ocknął z krzykiem. Jego samopoczucie poprawił fakt, że Kushina również nie była zadowolona z ich pomocy i ich okładała pięściami. W końcu wynieśli ich tylko przed bibliotekę i sprowadzili medyków.

Okazało się, że jest już wczesny ranek. Naruto krążył wtedy na pograniczu przytomności i braku przytomności. Zauważył, że pierwszą osobą, jaka się pojawiła, to był Jiraiya. Przywołał ANBU do porządku i wezwał, na nieszczęście, Czwartego. Nawet kiedy Danzo próbował przekonać Naruto do swoich racji, Minato nie był tak wkurzony. Może dlatego, że teraz chodziło i o jego żonę, i o syna. Rozkazał dokładnie przeszukać Archiwum, na wypadek, gdyby takich skrytek było więcej, a wszystkie fiolki i znalezione dokumenty przenieść do jego biura.

Potem, bardziej zorientowani w sytuacji, przenieśli chłopaka i Kushinę do szpitala. Tobi się zmył, a Shashara podreptał złożyć Czwartemu raport. Po posiłku i pierwszych badaniach, medycy torturowali Naruto, zszywając mu ranę.

-Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę.-mruknął nieznany chłopakowi mężczyzna-Na pewno nie oberwałeś kwasem?

-Na pewno! Ała!

W końcu tortury się zakończyły i pozwolono chłopakowi odpocząć. Nie na długo, bo wtedy drzwi się z hukiem otwarły i do środka wparował Iruka. Za nim, jak zbesztany kundelek, szedł Kakashi, trzymając w rękach Yukiego. Naruto ucieszył się, widząc, że szczeniakowi nic się nie stało. Umino wyściskał chłopaka mocno.

-Co ty sobie myślałeś?! Że też Czwarty dał wam pozwolenie na to wszystko! Mógłby pomyśleć dwa razy, ale co się stało, już się nie odstanie, co? Przynajmniej wiemy już, kto był szpiegiem Orochimaru.

-Ech?-zdziwił się Naruto.

-Kushina-san złożyła już raport Czwartemu.-wyjaśnił Kakashi potulnie-Archiwum zostało dokładnie przetrząśnięte. Znaleziono jeszcze parę podobnych pomieszczeń, ale wciąż nie wiemy, jak bezpiecznie otworzyć to przejście, przez które uciekł Shipachi. Shashara walczył długo, ale większość zwierząt powróciła do parków, schronisk i swoich właścicieli.

Naruto uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie Shasharę, który rzuca się na zebraniu rady w obronie zwierząt. Z pewnością Wiedźmie się to nie spodobało.

-Nie odkryto, aby na nich eksperymentowano, ale...-kontynuował Kakashi-Nikomu się nie podoba to, że Orochimaru żerował naszym kosztem i dopiero to, że para, a raczej trójca dzieciaków musiała się wtrącić, abyśmy to zauważyli. A propos waszej drużyny, wasz przyjaciel, Tobi, rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Czwarty mu nie ufa.

-Jemu?-zdziwił się blondyn. Tobi nie wyglądał na niebezpiecznego. Nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby ten zwariowany chłopak mógł być jego przeciwnikiem. Hatake wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie widziałem go na oczy, ale wierzę w ocene senseia. Jeśli on wyczuł zagrożenie, to nie zignoruję tego. Nie jestem tu jednak tylko po to, aby poinformować cię o tym, co ustalono.

Chłopak westchnął. Miał nadzieję na chwilę spokoju, ale to chyba musiało zostać w kategorii marzeń.

-Kushina-san wspomniała, że podczas walki z Shipachim używałeś Kirigana. Czwarty chce się dowiedzieć wszystkiego, co twoje Kekkei Genkai ci... powiedziało o nim.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni kajecik, długopis i odłożył Yukiego na łóżko. Szczeniak natychmiast wskoczył na pierś Naruto i zaczął skomleć żałośnie. Iruka go pogłaskał.

-Też za tobą tęskniłem.-uśmiechnął się chłopak lekko.

-Naruto, to ważne.-powiedział Kakashi. Iruka posłał mu ostre spojrzenie, a Hatake się skulił. Blondyn prawie wybuchł śmiechem, ale się powstrzymał w ostateczności.

\- No więc... Em... Okara Shipachi. Ma... 35? Nie, 36 lat. Jest eksperymentem Orochimaru, pluje kwasem. Miał pilnować, aby... Tsunade nie dotarła do Konohy i... zbierał zwierzęta do eksperymentów. Spisywał też raporty dotyczącego tego, co się działo w wiosce i wysyłał to wszystko do Orochimaru... Em... Pochodzi z Iwy. Ma alergię na bawełnę i musztardę.-to powiedział bez zająkania, bo właśnie to wyprowadziło go z równowagi-I zrobi wszystko dla Orochimaru. To chyba wszystko.

Kakashi pokiwał głową, spisując to, co usłyszał. Naruto odetchnął. Iruka uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco, ale wtedy złapał go za ucho i pociągnął.

-Jeszcze raz wyślij mi klona jako atrapę, to cię oskubię!-warknął, kiedy chłopak jęczał. Naruto pokiwał głową, a Yuki zaszczekał na Umino, niezadowolony z tego, że blondyn cierpi.

-No dobrze, przekażę to Czwartemu. Ach, jeszcze jedno. Teraz trzeba uważać. Po wiosce będzie się kręcić wielu nieznajomych shinobi, może być niebezpiecznie.

-Czemu? Ame przysłało posiłki?-zdziwił się Naruto. Iruka westchnął.

-Zapomniałeś? Za dwa dni egzamin!


	19. Chapter 19

**Drużyna z Suny i niespodzianka w domu**

Naruto wałęsał się po wiosce bez konkretnego celu od ponad godziny. Jego obrażenia nie były tak poważne, jak sądzono na początku, więc przetrzymano go tylko jeden dzień. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że już jutro rozpocznie się egzamin, na który Naruko tak długo czekała.

Faktycznie, prawie co chwilę napotykał zwiedzających shinobi, którzy denerwowali go, gdy z paskudnym uśmiechem wytykali palcami ruiny albo barykady. „Ciekawe, co oni zrobiliby na naszym miejscu?" myślał wtedy gniewnie, ale szybko się uspokajał. Denerwowało go to, że nie miał z kim pogadać. Iruka pomagał przy odbudowie Akademii, Shashara miał szlaban, Nayana prowadziła jakieś osobiste badania, Yoshitsu zaginął, Kakashi przygotowywał uczniów do egzaminu, Jiraiya miał jakieś poważne sprawy do załatwienia, a Minato... hm, ostatnim razem, jak Naruto sprawdzał, to facet tonął pod stosami papierów.

Szczerze mówiąc, to nie chciało mu się trenować, czy też czytać. Nie miał pomysłu, co powinien zrobić z wolnym czasem, którego miał aż w nadmiarze. Nie miał serca prosić ojca o misję, zwłaszcza po tym, jak zawalili akcję w Archiwum. Westchnął, wchodząc w kolejną alejkę pomiędzy drewnianym płotem a murkiem otoczonym drzewami. Wtedy też jego oczom ukazała się dziwna scena.

Jakiś chłopak trzymał wrzeszczącego Konohamaru za bluzę w górze, a przed nim Naruko się buntowała. Dostrzegł również zaniepokojoną Sakurę oraz nieco rozbawionego Sasuke na drzewie. Koło nieznajomego stała jakaś dziewczyna z gigantycznym wachlarzem na plecach. „Suna." mruknął cicho w myślach i podszedł bliżej.

-Puszczaj go!-bardziej jęknęła niż warknęła Naruko. Chłopak jednak tylko się zaśmiał.

-Daj spokój, Kankurou, nie mamy na to czasu!-westchnęła dziewczyna, rozglądając się z niepokojem. Wtedy jej znajomy oberwał od Sasuke kamykiem. Konohamaru skorzystał z okazji i zwiał za Naruko. Kankurou chciał najwyraźniej zaatakować Uchihę, ale pojawił się kolejny gracz.

-Dość. Uspokój się albo cię zabiję.

Naruto zerknął na rudego chłopaka, który wisiał głową do dołu z gałęzi. Na plecach nosił... coś, co miało dla blondyna kształt nieco zaokrąglonej klepsydry. Nieznajomy teleportował się za pomocą piasku w pobliże Kankurou, który wyglądał na przestraszonego, tak samo, jak dziewczyna. Sasuke dołączył do reszty swojej drużyny.

-Kim ty jesteś, co?-warknęła Naruko, ale została zignorowana. Rudy spojrzał na Sasuke z nieukrywanym zaskoczeniem.

-Musisz być niezwykle wyćwiczonym shinobi, żeby trafić z taką łatwością w Kankurou.-mruknął, patrząc z dezaprobatę na prawdopodobnie, członka drużyny.

-Jestem Uchiha Sasuke. A ty?

Rudy zaśmiał się.

-Gaara. To moje rodzeństwo. Kankurou i Temari. Obawiam się, że czeka nas niemiłe spotkanie podczas egzaminu.

Wcale nie wyglądał, jakby go to martwiło. Wręcz przeciwnie, był strasznie radosny. Naruto powoli zbliżył się do nich, nie wiedząc, dlaczego właściwie szuka guza. Drużyna z Suny wyglądała na świrniętą, Naruko z chęcią by go obdarła ze skóry, Sakura przywaliłaby mu, a Sasuke... Hm. Sasuke wyglądał na neutralnego w stosunku do niego.

-Ej! Nie zapytacie mnie o imię!?-zdenerwowała się Naruko, kiedy Gaara zaczął się odwracać do odejścia. Parsknął jedynie i stanął twarzą w twarz z Naruto. Zmrużył oczy.

-A ty to kto?

-Och, nikt ciekawy. Zastanawia mnie jednak wasze zachowanie.

Sasuke wziął się pod boki. Kankurou warknął w stronę blondyna.

-Jakie zachowanie?

-Zaatakowaliście wnuka Trzeciego i teraz chcecie odejść bez przeprosin? Jesteś przywódcą drużyny, czy się nie mylę, Gaara-kun? Powinieneś błagać o wybaczenie za zachowanie brata.

Naruto nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego chce wkurzyć Gaarę, jednak coś w rudym chłopaku napawało go obrzydzeniem, a jednocześnie litością. Temari i Kankurou zadrżeli z niepokoju, a w oczach Gaary pojawiły się dziwne błyski.

-Nie zamierzam klękać przed tym bachorem. Zabiję cię i sprawię, że Matka będzie się śmiać bardzo długo! Wypruję twoje wnętrzności i...

-Gaara, nie!-jęknęła Temari i złapała brata za ramię-On tylko żartował, prawda? Prawda?

Spojrzała na nieporuszonego Naruto z błaganiem w oczach. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

-Skoro tak twierdzisz.

Chłopak miał nadzieję, że nikt nie dostrzegł tego, że użył Kirigana na kilka sekund. Łamał właśnie przysięgę daną ojcu, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Teraz starał się wycofać najprościej jak się da i zszedł z drogi Gaarze. Teraz już wiedział, czym był chłopak i napawało go to większym współczuciem.

-Toś się popisał.-parsknęła Naruko. Sakura z niechęcią ją poparła i zaczęła wywyższać Sasuke. Naruto uznał, że ma dość pisków i wyniósł się stamtąd. Nie przeszedł jednak wielu kroków, kiedy Uchiha wylądował obok niego.

-Czego chcesz?-zapytał blondyn niechętnie. Sasuke wzruszył ramionami.

-Ty mi powiedz. Nie stanąłeś z nim oko w oko tylko po to, aby zrobić z siebie idiotę, co?

Naruto po chwili pokręcił głową i usiadł na najbliższej ławce. Sasuke po chwili dołączył do niego. Wyglądał teraz na niesamowicie wyluzowanego, tak jakby właśnie nie stoczył potyczki z drużyną z Suny. Nawet takiej nie krwawej.

-Nie, nie zrobiłem to po to, chociaż dla Naruko ostatnio wszystko jest jednoznaczne.

Uchiha skinął głową. Najwyraźniej miał do czynienia z tą jednoznacznością. I to dość często, sądząc po jego grymasie.

-To prawda.-mruknął-Słyszałem, że ostatnio dość często lądujesz w szpitalach.

-Weź nie przypominaj. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to Iruka-kun zamknie mnie w pokoju, założy na drzwi kłódkę, zamiast okna da kraty i zaminuje całą podłogę, żebym się nie ruszył na krok i nie zrobił sobie bubu.

Brunet parsknął śmiechem. Jeśli do tej pory atmosfera była rozluźniona, to teraz po prostu się rozpadła. Nie było najmniejszego spięcia, mimo że Sasuke jeszcze nie tak dawno patrzył, jak Kushina pomiata Naruto i wysyła go do robienia różnych, często przykrych, rzeczy.

-Coś nowego w twojej drużynie? Były przez ten czas jakieś ciekawe atrakcje?-zapytał blondyn, zezując jednocześnie na jakiś cień za pobliskim drzewem. Sasuke uśmiechnął się.

-A i były. Naruko i Sakura stoczyły niezwykle emocjonujący sparing, podczas którego powyrywały sobie sporo włosów, Kakashi uznał, że nie ma odwagi w to ingerować i kontynuował czytanie tej swojej zboczonej książki. Muszę przyznać, że dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłem.

-Ty i zabawa...-wydukał z trudem Naruto, jakby to było coś niesamowitego i bał się wypuścić to z ust- Itachi powiedziałby niemożliwe.

-Itachi to pedał.-westchnął Sasuke. „Co to ma być? Jeden siwy pedał, teraz też ten to pedał? To jakaś zaraza, czy co?" jęknął w myślach Naruto, mając nadzieję, że jednak się przesłyszał.

-E... Tak na serio? Jest gejem?

Brunet zamrugał.

-Nie o to mi chodziło. Mówiąc pedał, chodziło mi bardziej o matoł, kretyn, idiota, nadopiekuńczy debil, który rano zastanawia się, która skarpetka jest na którą stopę. A później sobie przypomina, że chodzi w sandałach i skarpetki nie pasują, więc męczy się, żeby je ładnie złożyć.

Naruto odetchnął z ulgą. Jednak jeszcze nie wszystkich pochłonęło piekło piekielne. Postanowił zejść z tematu orientacji, zanim wyda się jego swatanie. Spojrzał na Sasuke z nadzieją, że sam z czymś wyjdzie.

-To powiesz mi wreszcie, czego dowiedziałeś się o Gaarze i jego szurniętym rodzeństwie?

-Skąd wiesz, że miałbym się czegoś dowiedzieć? Co ja, wróżka jestem? Nie czytam z fusów, a tym bardziej z twarzy.

Sasuke pokręcił głową, jakby właśnie usłyszał kiepski żart. I to bardzo kiepski. Skrzyżował ramiona i spojrzał na Naruto jak specjalista od spraw przeglądania duszy ludzkiej. Blondyn zastanawiał się, czy właśnie tak się czują osoby, które skanuje swoim Kiriganem. Niezbyt przyjemne uczucie, nikt jednak do tej pory się nie skarżył.

-Słyszałem rozmowę ojca z matką na temat twoje... twoich oczu. Nie mydl mi więc moich własnych, dobra? Ty nie bierzesz udziału w egzaminie, więc nie masz się co martwić o Gaarę.

-Boisz się go?

Naruto był zaskoczony. Wiele rzeczy mógł skojarzyć z Uchihą, ale nie strach. Sasuke westchnął ciężko.

-Nie o to chodzi. Bardziej jestem... zdeterminowany, żeby sprać mu tyłek. Sypnij więc czymś użytecznym, co będę mógł użyć przeciwko niemu.

Blondyn przez dłuższy czas milczał. Z jakiegoś powodu przypomniało mu się, jak sprawdzał członków rady. Szybko, bezboleśnie i okrutnie dokładnie. Dwóch wyleciało za drzwi jak z bicza strzelił, reszcie okazano względną łaskę, przynajmniej na ten czas. Naruto zastanawiał się, co powinien teraz zrobić. Powiedzieć? Czy nie? Tak? Nie? Tak? Nie? Kwiatek by się przydał. Najlepiej z płatkami.

-To nie jego wina.-mruknął w końcu. Sasuke wyprostował się.

-Co nie jest jego winą? Nie rozumiem...

-Sam tego już nie rozumiem. Czyi ojciec nasyła na swoje dziecko zabójców? Czyi ojciec pozwala, aby dziecko było obrzucane kamieniami, a potem robi z tego broń?

-Naruto? O czym ty mówisz? Bo chyba nie o Gaarze, co?

Blondyn podniósł się i przeciągnął. Na jego twarzy panował smutek. Posiadanie Kirigana okazało się nie tylko darem, ale i swoistym przekleństwem. Czemu przeczytanie duszy jednego człowieka niosło ze sobą tyle odpowiedzialności? Spojrzał na Sasuke.

-Muszę porozmawiać z Yondaime. Miło się gawędziło.

-Ale...-zaprotestował Uchiha, jednak Naruto już znikał za rogiem. Brunet westchnął, zastanawiając się, co takiego dowiedział się chłopak. Po chwili postanowił, że jednak wróci do domu i zje coś ciepłego dla odmiany. Ramen mu się przejadł.

[WIEŻA HOKAGE]

-...i wtedy uderzyliśmy!-kontynuował Gai z zapałem-Liście posypały się z drzew, a ptaki zerwały się do lotu, widząc naszą młodość! Byliśmy jak młodzi bogowie, obdarzeni nieskończoną energią, pikowaliśmy i uderzaliśmy z całą mocą...

-Dziękuję, Gai.-ziewnął Minato, popijając kawę- Neji, mógłbyś zdać mi raport?

Chłopak westchnął z ulgą i odebrał nadąsanemu senseiowi plik kartek.

-Jeszcze nie skończyłem!-zaprotestował Gai. Yondaime westchnął.

-Po godzinie domyśliłem się, że jeszcze daleko do końca. No więc, Neji?

-Zadanie wykonane. Wszystkie krzaki w ogrodzie pana Keyukan są przycięte według wzoru. Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, a liście dalej są na drzewach.

Namikaze pokiwał głową, odebrał plik kartek i wydobył z tajnej szufladki odpowiednią ilość pieniędzy. Przekazał to Gaiowi, który miał wyraźny zanik młodości. Nic nie wskazywało, że zamierza on dzisiaj opuścić biuro Hokage, co bardzo irytowało Minato.

-Sensei, powinniśmy się przygotowywać do egzaminu.-wtrąciła Tenten, poprawiając fryzurę. Lee był przybity. Najwyraźniej postanowił, że będzie cierpieć razem ze swoim senseiem.

-Naszym przygotowaniem będzie kolejna misja! I jeszcze kolejna! I jeszcze jedna! I tak, aż nadejdzie czas na wasz sprawdzian. A wtedy...

-Padniemy z wyczerpania.-wpadł w słowo Neji.

-On ma rację, Gai. Nie możesz ich nadwyrężać przed samym egzaminem.-dodał Minato, chowając plik z misjami dla geninów przed wzrokiem Gaia. Zanim ten zdążył odpowiedzieć, drzwi się uchyliły i 8-letni blondyn cicho wkroczył do pomieszczenia. Wyglądał na... rozbitego?

-Naruto? Co tu robisz?-zdziwił się Minato- Powinieneś się oszczędzać po pobycie w szpitalu.

-Możemy... porozmawiać tam, gdzie nikt nas nie podsłucha?-zapytał, prawie wypranym z uczuć, głosem. Hokage wyglądał na skołowanego. Po chwili jednak skinął głową i wstał.

-Gai, proszę, abyś ty i twoja drużyna na chwilę wyszli.

-Ech... moja młodość...-marudził Maito, wychodząc za drzwi i rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenia na Naruto. Kiedy pomieszczenie opustoszało, Minato obszedł je, zostawiając na ścianach jakieś pieczęcie.

-Nauczyłem się tej sztuczki zaraz po tym, jak wysłałem Danzo do więzienia. Miałem dość podsłuchiwaczy.-wyjaśnił, a potem usiadł na skrytej w kącie kanapie. Po chwili Naruto do niego dołączył. Mężczyzna poczochrał włosy blondyna, ale nawet na to chłopak nie zareagował.

-Co się stało? Naruko coś ci zrobiła?-zaniepokoił się stanem syna. Ten jednak przez dłuższy czas milczał, zbierając myśli. Kiedy wreszcie zebrał się w sobie, minęło jakieś 5 minut, w czasie których Gai zapewne dostawał szału.

-Suna sprzymierzyła się z Orochimaru.-wymamrotał w końcu. Przez niecałą godzinę tłumaczył, co dowiedział się od Kiri. Wytłumaczył Yondaime cały plan, polegający na ataku podczas egzaminu oraz na szczególnej roli Gaary. Przez ten cały czas Minato wyglądał jak wyrzeźbiony z kamienia, nie poruszył nawet palcem. W skupieniu wysłuchiwał relacji Naruto, a kiedy ten skończył, natychmiast wydał się chłopakowi strasznie stary i styrany życiem.

-Lepiej nie mogło się ułożyć.-mruknął, wstając i chodząc po całym pomieszczeniu. Najwyraźniej starał się wymyślić, co powinien teraz zrobić. Naruto widział jego wewnętrzną walkę. Zakładał, że przynajmniej jeden z jego pomysłów dotyczył pozbycia się Gaary.

-Tato, on za to nie odpowiada. Jego ojciec zrobił z niego broń, a wcześniej jeszcze próbował go zabić. Może gdyby się udało go przekonać, że...

-Sam wspomniałeś, że woli zabijać.-Minato spojrzał na chłopaka-To nie takie proste jak sądzisz. Nie zabiję go od tak, to na pewno odpada, jednak nie zamierzam mu uprościć życia. Jeśli będzie trzeba, sam dopilnuję, aby przestał oddychać, jednak na razie mam związane ręce. Jeśli masz rację, to Gaara nie będzie dla nas problemem przez jakiś czas.

Odwrócił się ponownie w stronę okna i wyjrzał na zatłoczoną ulicę.

-Bardziej martwię się o Orochimaru. Prawdopodobnie już tu jest i tylko czeka na najlepszy moment. Zastanawia mnie, czego tu szuka. Shipachi najwyraźniej nie wiedział o jego obecności, skoro przygotowywał się do wysyłki, chyba że gad jest tu jedynie przejazdem.

Minato pomasował swoją skroń. Wygląda na to, że sytuacja zaczęła go przerastać. Wszystko się kotłowało i coraz bardziej zapętlało. Nic już w sumie nie miało większego sensu. Nawet Naruto nie miał pojęcia, za co trzeba się teraz zabrać. Orochimaru, Danzo, Mizuki, Neko no Kuni, czy Shipachi?

-Tato...-przypomniał sobie o czymś Naruto- przepraszam za to z Yukuchim. Gdybym go wcześniej sprawdził...

-Zrobił to specjalnie, to nie twoja wina. Znaleźliśmy już ciało prawdziwego Yukuchiego.

-Jak zniósł to Enoki?

-Dość dzielnie, jak na jego wiek.-Minato odwrócił się do Naruto- Korzystając z okazji, jest jeszcze jedna ważna sprawa. A mianowicie Tobi. Sprawdzałeś go swoim Kiriganem?

Naruto pokręcił głową.

-Nie widziałem takiej potrzeby. Dlaczego pytasz?

-Podejrzewam, że należy do pewnej niebezpiecznej grupy. Jeśli spotkasz się z nim jeszcze raz, chcę, żebyś sprawdził, czy jest niebezpieczny. Nie musisz mi od razu zdawać raportu, jeśli uznasz, że sobie z tym poradzisz. Rozumiesz?

Blondyn skinął głową. Minato odetchnął głęboko i zdjął wszystkie pieczęcie.

-Powinieneś wrócić już do domu i odpocząć. Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

Chłopak po raz kolejny skinął głową i wyszedł, cicho się żegnając.

-Do widzenia, Naruto.-odpowiedział Yondaime, zanim blondyn całkiem zniknął za drzwiami, a do biura wparowała drużyna Gaia. Minato z jękiem opadł na swój fotel.

[KILKA GODZIN PÓŹNIEJ, NOC, DOM IRUKI]

Naruto lubił próbować nowych rzeczy, naprawdę. Tym razem miał jednak dość nowości. I to powyżej dziurek w nosie. Od dwóch godzin ślęczał na suficie, starając się oddychać jak najciszej. Tuż pod nim przy stole rozgościło się trzech drani. Podsłuchiwał ich tak długo, że już rozpoznawał każdego z nich.

Diyua, sędziwy, ale energiczny facet. Najwyraźniej, tak jak jego przyjaciel, pofarbował sobie włosy na czerwono. Zbyt jaskrawo. Sięgały mu one do ramion i był strasznie poplątane. Był ubrany jak zwykły podróżny, może z wyjątkiem zawiniątka, zawierającego zdumiewającą kolekcję śmiercionośnych ostrzy. Mężczyzna był porywczy i nieprzewidywalny.

Rara zachowywał się bardziej jak niewyrośnięte dziecko. Był strachliwy. Nienaturalnie fioletowe włosy były ścięte tak bardzo, że gdyby przejechać maszynką jeszcze raz, zostałby łysy. Wyglądał tak, jakby przed chwilą urwał się z nielegalnej imprezy, na której dominowały narkotyki. Spodenki, obcisła bluza, rękawiczki bez palców i... klapki. Wszystko w czarnym kolorze.

Ich ostatni towarzysz broni był najwyraźniej ich wtyczką. Przynajmniej tak wywnioskował Naruto. Uznał bowiem, że jeśli teraz świat zrobi się szary i zacznie falować, to on bez żadnego „ale" zleci na nich. Facet miał na imię Gengaki i ciągle podkreślał, że powie wszystko za parę yenów. Jako że te parę było liczone z dużą ilością zer, najwyraźniej umiał szastać pieniędzmi. Naruto nigdy nie widział tej okrągłej gęby w kwadratowych okularach, pozlepianych szarą taśmą, i tym... starym garniaku.

Ich rozmowa dotyczyła głównie rozwoju Neko no Kuni i uczynienia Konohy ich wasalem, cokolwiek miało to znaczyć. Naruto dowiedział się też, że to nie była ich pierwsza wizyta w domu Iruki, co było niezwykle denerwujące. Mogli w końcu wejść i wyjść kiedy tylko chcieli. Na razie jednak co jakiś czas wyrażali zaniepokojenie tym, że nikt nie wrócił jeszcze do domu.

-Mówię ci!-powiedział nagle Rara, pociągając łyk kawy z ulubionego kubka Naruto-To będzie akcja stulecia, jeśli nie tysiąclecia! Najpierw ten bachor, potem jinchuriki, a na końcu sam wielki Hokage! Ha, ale będzie jazda!

Diyuri parsknął śmiechem.

-Tylko tym razem nie zgub jaj po drodze, tak jak prawie ci się udało podczas ataku!

Gengaki zaczął się głośno śmiać, a Rara coś wymamrotał pod nosem, rzucając kubkiem o ścianę, czym prawie sprowokował blondyna do ataku. Chłopak miał nadzieję, że Iruka jednak dzisiaj nie wróci spod Akademii. Jeśli wybuchnie walka, wolał nie mieć go pod ręką. Zaraz, on mówił o walce?

Pokręcił głową, wiedząc doskonale, jak skończyłaby się taka potyczka. Nie po walce z Shipachim. Był wykończony i wciąż nie wrócił do szczytu swoich możliwości. Szansa na to, że zabije któregoś z nich wynosiła gdzieś... 23,45%. Nie pytajcie, skąd to wiedział.

-Ty, a słyszałeś o tej córusi Yondaime?-zapytał nagle Gengaki, szczerząc się. Diyuri zachichotał, waląc dłonią w stół.

-A kto nie słyszał? To chyba będzie plotka miesiąca. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruko prawie została zgwałcona przez paru obskurnych bandytów.

-Ej.-wtrącił się nagle Rara-Ja gdzieś słyszałem, jakoby im się to udało, ale ta cała Kushina nie chce, żeby się to wydało. Pewnie, żadna matka nie lubi się chwalić tym, że jej córka straciła dziewictwo w tak młodym wieku.

-Może jak już wyciągniemy z niej demona... to wiesz, zabawimy się z nią?-zaproponował nagle Gengaki. Diyuri tym razem tylko westchnął.

-Niestety, prawdopodobnie po wszystkim bachorzyca będzie wyglądać jak warzywo, może nawet jeszcze gorzej. Zawsze można się na nią połasić trochę wcześniej, nie?

Cała trójka zaśmiała się. Naruto był blisko zwrócenia swojej kolacji na nich. Naprawdę, miał ochotę ich rozszarpać na strzępy za takie rozmowy. Nie miał najlepszych relacji z siostrą, ale to była w końcu siostra, nie? Podobno z reguły nigdy nie ma się dobrych stosunków z rodzeństwem. Upewnił się, że dobrze trzyma się sufitu.

-Co oni robią za domem tak długo?-westchnął po raz tysięczny Rara. Diyuri parsknął.

-Jestem pewien, że ten pacan Umino siedzi przy Akademii. Co z dzieciakiem, to nie wiem.

-Długo jeszcze mamy tu siedzieć?-zapytał zniecierpliwiony Gengaki.

-A nawet i do rana!

Potem przez dłuższy czas gawędzili o bzdurach i niuansach. Nic naprawdę interesującego i ważnego. Ręce Naruto już ścierpły, nie miał pojęcia, jak długo się utrzyma na suficie. Przyrzekł sobie, że jak z tego wyjdzie żywy, to nauczy się Hirashin nawet, jeśli będzie musiał nad nim siedzieć dniami i nocami.

„Gdzie jest Yoshitsu, kiedy go potrzeba, co?" jęknął w myślach, wyobrażając sobie, jak lis wpada przez okno, szyba rozsypuje się na małe kawalątka, a przestępcy padają na kolana i błagają o litość. Tak mu się to spodobało, że prawie zleciał. Z trudem ulokował się z powrotem na suficie, błagając w myślach, żeby coś się stało. Potem pożałował tego życzenia.

Cała czwórka zamarła, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Kiedy nie odpowiedziano, ponowiono pukanie. Nikt nie wstał, aby wpuścić gościa. Naruto miał nadzieję, że ten ktoś sobie pójdzie, jeśli nie będzie to shinobi, a jeśli będzie to shinobi, to niech wejdzie i go uratuje. Usłyszał, że drzwi się otwierają, a Yuki zaczyna piszczeć z sypialni chłopaka. Na szczęście szczeniak ich nie interesował, więc zostawili go w spokoju.

-Naruto? Jesteś tu?

Chłopak chciał się powiesić, słysząc ten głos. „Co ona tu robi?!" zapłakał w myślach. Mentalnie prosił, aby zawróciła, wyszła, uciekła, pobiegła po pomoc, ale ona tego nie słyszała. Nie miała jak. Bezradnie patrzył, jak dziewczynka wchodzi w krąg światła, które rzucała lampa. Obserwował, jak zamiera z przerażeniem na twarzy.

Diyuri wstał z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Rara zatarł ręce, a Gengaki był po prostu znudzony. Dziewczynka cofnęła się, ale mężczyźni złapali ją za ramiona i przyciągnęli do stołu.

-No proszę, proszę, co my tu mamy? Miły dodatek do nudnej nocy. Koleżanka bachora? A może nawet jego dziewczyna? Co o tym sądzisz, Rara?

-Całkowicie popieram, Diyuri. A ty?

-Ja też jestem za tym, aby sprawdzić, że chłopaczek już ją przeszmuglował przez wszystkie etapy bycia parą...-zachichotał ohydnie Gengaki. Naruto zadrżał, rozumiejąc, do czego zmierzają. Czyżby sytuacja z Naruko miała się powtórzyć. Patrzył, jak ją kneblują dłonią i przyciskają do podłogi. Zacisnął powieki, ale wciąż miał przed sobą jej przerażony wyraz twarzy. Oni nie będą się z nią bawić. A później jej nie nagrodzą.

-Nie!-krzyknął i zeskoczył na Gengakiego, który upadł na podłogę z głośnym hukiem. Diyuri i Rara natychmiast stracili zainteresowanie dziewczynką.

-Patrz, co kot napłakał...-zachichotał starszy i zaczął się zbliżać do blondyna, wyjmując kunaia. Naruto zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej sytuacji, jednakże skulił się i jęknął, gdy został zaatakowany dźwiękową techniką. Uchylił powiekę i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że tamci też są zaskoczeni. Wtedy zrozumiał.

To Nayana wrzeszczała.


	20. Chapter 20

„_Uchylił powiekę i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że tamci też są zaskoczeni. Wtedy zrozumiał._

_To Nayana wrzeszczała."_

Naruto sobie coś przypomniał. A mianowicie...

NIE CIERPIAŁ, KIEDY KTOŚ GO DEKONCENTRUJE PODCZAS WALKI!

Rozumiał, że Nayana jest przerażona i tede, ale mogłaby się trochę uciszyć! On tu właśnie zbierał baty! Kopniak, cios, sierpowy, o! Unik! No nie, teraz rozwalił stół. Iruka się wkurzy. Poczuł, jak jeden z osiłków rzuca go na drugą stronę pokoju. Kakashi lubił to krzesło...

Z jakiegoś powodu, chłopak nie czuł się zbyt przestraszony wizją, a raczej już faktem, że zaraz go spiorą, prawdopodobnie na śmierć, zgwałcą potem Nayanę i sobie pójdą zwasalizować Konohę. Z dumą i podniesionym podbródkiem przyjmował ciosy, za każdym razem czując, jak jego wnętrzności protestują. Z nosa, ust, skroni i jednego ucha lała mu się krew.

Czy Nayana może się w końcu zamknąć?!

Gdy uderzył plecami o ścianę, coś się posypało. Zegar... No nie! To już przesada. Dlaczego demolują dom Iruki?! Chciał ugryźć nadgarstek napastnika, ale udało mu się jedynie odgryźć jakiś palec, który natychmiast wypluł z ust. Cios był tak mocny, że go zamroczyło. Wtedy stało się coś dziwnego i niepokojącego zarazem.

Nayana zamilkła...

A on odleciał w niebyt.

[POZA KONOHĄ, 02:46]

Coś go szarpało za ubranie. Ciekawe co? Yuki? Właśnie, co zrobili z Yukim?! A jak spalili dom? Nie, to niemożliwe! On był niewinny! Nie mogli tego zrobić... Nie mogli. Po prostu nie mogli! Znowu coś szarpnęło.

Z jękiem otworzył oczy i spojrzał prosto na twarz zaniepokojonej Nayany. Uniosła go ona do pozycji siedzącej. Zauważył, że z jej ust leje się lub lała się krew. Naruto mimowolnie ją przytulił, nie wyobrażając sobie, co by zrobił tym draniom, gdyby ją skrzywdzili. Ale chyba tego nie zrobili prawda?

-Ej, wszystko w porządku?-zapytał Naruto zachrypniętym głosem. Dziewczynka wpatrywała się w niego smutno, ale nie odpowiedziała.

-Co się dzieje? Zrobili ci krzywdę?

Zero odpowiedzi. Wyglądała na bardzo, ale to bardzo zszokowaną. Chłopak uznał, że musi poczekać z pytaniami i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Wtedy zorientował się, że siedzą w małej klatce, umieszczonej na wozie, ciągniętym przez dwa kare konie. Rara i Diyuri siedzieli z przodu, coś tam między sobą szepcząc, a Gengaki był tuż obok klatki i ściskał zakrwawioną szmatkę wokół prawej dłoni. Blondyn uznał, że to jemu odgryzł palec.

Nie widział, aby poruszali się po jakiejś drodze. Co chwilę wóz podskakiwał, gdy natknął się na większe kamienie. Zauważył, że tuż za klatką leżą worki, niektóre były widocznie z jedzeniem, inne zapewne z łupami. Z jednego wysunęło się lustro. Chłopak spojrzał na nie.

Zobaczył jakiegoś dzieciaka, umazanego od stóp po głowę we krwi. Jego ubranie było w strzępach, wszędzie miał sińce, jego włosy straciły złoty kolor, oczy były podkrążone, a warga rozcięta kilkukrotnie. Brakowało mu też kawałka paznokcia małego palca w lewej ręce.

Naruto przyrzekł sobie, że jak przeżyje to dopilnuje, aby zabić tą trójkę łotrów. I co w dodatku zrobili z Nayaną? Pewnie się zmęczyła po tym wrzeszczeniu i straciła głos. Tak, to najbardziej prawdopodobne. Z trudem wyprostował ścierpniętą nogę, myśląc o tym, jak przywołać Yoshitsu albo innego lisa, żeby im pomógł. Najlepiej kogoś z tej 20.

[04:24]

Czas niesamowicie się dłużył. Mijane okolice zaczęły wyglądać okropnie podobnie. Podróż nie zrobiła się ani trochę bardziej wygodna, a nawet stała się jeszcze bardziej irytująca. Nie wiedział, która jest godzina, ale zakładał, że blisko świtu. Ciekawe, jak daleko był od Konohy i czy ktoś ich szuka... Zastanawiał się, co pomyśli Iruka, gdy zobaczy zdemolowaną jadalnię. Miał cichą nadzieję, że Yuki jest bezpieczny.

Nayana wciąż uparcie milczała, starając się nie patrzeć nikomu w twarz. Co jakiś czas z jej ust wypływała mała strużka krwi. Chłopak był spragniony, więc uznał, że ona też. Spojrzał więc prosto na Gengakiego, który właśnie oglądał swój kikut palca.

-Ej! Daj nam trochę wody!-warknął do „porywacza", siląc się na mocną agresję. Mężczyzna chciał najwyraźniej coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował. Przez chwilę majstrował przy pakunkach, a potem dał chłopakowi kubek wody. Niezbyt pitnej wody, ale zawsze to coś. Naruto pociągnął parę łyków i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę.

-Masz, napij się.

Ona jednak pokręciła głową i się trochę cofnęła. Blondyn zmarszczył czoło.

-Musisz być spragniona! Weź chociaż łyk, na przepłukanie języka.

Spojrzała na niego tak, jakby właśnie ją obraził. Naruto wypuścił kubek z dłoni, rozlewając wodę i wręcz doskoczył do Nayany. Siłą otworzył jej usta i prawie zwymiotował, kiedy to zobaczył. Cofnął się drżąc.

-UCIELIŚCIE JEJ JĘZYK!-wrzasnął, szarpiąc za kraty z całej siły, a raczej z tego, co jeszcze miał. Cała trójka „porywaczy" zaśmiała się. Byli najwyraźniej bardzo zadowoleni ze wściekłości chłopaka i cierpienia dziewczyny. Naruto żałował, że nie ma tu teraz Shashary albo Shikamaru. Oni na pewno by coś wymyślili.

[MIESIĄC PÓŹNIEJ, NEKO NO KUNI, WIĘZIENIE]

Minęło jakieś 30 dni, odkąd Naruto i Nayana zostali „jeńcami" Neko no Kuni. I tak naprawdę, jedynymi więźniami w całym tym kraju, który okazał się jednym, małym miasteczkiem, pełnym ludzi z szaleństwem na punkcie kotów. Diyuri i Rara byli prawą i lewą ręką jednego z dwóch przywódców, Katatsumy. Był on okrutny i pewien swego.

Drugą ważną osobą w Neko no Kuni była staruszka Erakisha. Była miła, rozsądna, inteligentna i Naruto lubił ją. To ona upewniła się, że Nayana nie będzie cierpieć z powodu ucięcia języka, zapewniła im też wygodne miejsce do życia za kratkami. Mieli spory widok na to, co działo się w miasteczku. Dostawali też sute posiłki i raz na trzy dni mogli wziąć gorącą kąpiel.

Dzieciaki upodobały sobie blondyna. Codziennie rano, punktualnie, zbierały się przed ich celą, aby posłuchać jednej ze zmyślonych historii. Naruto podobało się to zajęcie, zwłaszcza, jeśli przynosili ze sobą jakieś ciasteczka. Niektóre opowieści brał ze swoich pokolorowanych wspomnień. Tak naprawdę, wymyślał je głównie dla Nayany. Czuł się odpowiedzialny za jej stan.

Dwa tygodnie temu poprosił o długopis i kartki. Zaczął pisać opowieść o chłopcu, dla którego koty były całym życiem. Gdy dopadła go choroba, kurczowo trzymał się życia, aby ich nie zostawić. Naruto pisał dniami i nocami. Już na samym początku na jednej kartce, pośrodku, grubymi literami, napisał: „Dla Nayany". Wcześniej sądził, że napisanie czegokolwiek zajmuje kilka lat, ale to szło mu niesamowicie szybko.

Zastanawiał się, czy są poszukiwani. Może Yondaime nawet nie wie, że zostali porwani przez Neko no Kuni? A może uznał, że są już martwi? Wszystkie opcje są możliwe i Naruto obawiał się, że nigdy nie dotrą do Konohy żywi. A dzięki Katatsumie i jego działaniom było to coraz bardziej prawdopodobne.

Posiłki, woda, a nawet leki były nasączone narkotykiem pozbawiającym chakry. Oboje byli po nim strasznie wyczerpani, ale żadne nie wyobrażało sobie, że zacznie się teraz głodzić. Nawet Naruto wątpił, czy mając chakrę, uda się im stąd wydostać.

Blondyn ziewnął głośno i przywitał się z Nayaną skinięciem głowy. Dziewczynka rozejrzała się, a potem jeszcze wygodniej ułożyła się na posłaniu. Spali razem, w tym samym miejscu. Nie mieli innego wyjścia, a poza tym w nocy bywało zimno. Chłopak, drapiąc się po głowie, podszedł do tacy, wsuniętej do celi między kratami. Znalazł na niej dwa kubki kakao, 6 tostów i słoiczek czekolady. Zabrał posiłek i podszedł do przyjaciółki.

-Hej, śniadanie.-szepnął. Nayana bez przekonania uchyliła powieki, a potem powoli usiadł. Płaskim patyczkiem rozsmarowali czekoladę po tostach i się nimi podzielili. Jedząc, wpatrywali się w panoramę miasteczka. Ludzie wciąż jeszcze nie wyszli na ulicę, zapewne spali lub jedli. Gdy wszystkie tosty znikły w ich żołądkach, duszkiem wypili kakao. Naruto odstawił tacę za kraty, a chwilę potem zabrał ją jeden ze strażników, którzy zaglądali tu od czasu do czasu.

Niecałe pięć minut później pojawiła się grupka dzieciaków w przedziale wieku od 4-13 lat. Rozsiedli się na całej długości krat, pilnie oczekując na opowieść. Naruto, z westchnięciem, usadowił się przed nimi, tak, aby Nayana widziała jego twarz. Wiedział, że ona też go słucha.

-Lata temu, w bardzo mrocznych czasach, był sobie cesarz. Miał on wiele córek i wielu synów. Jego podwładni kochali go za szczodrość i sprawiedliwość, a żołnierze chętnie szli za niego w bój. Skarbiec w jego zamku zawsze był pełen, choć podatki były niewielkie.

Zrobił pauzę, tak jak to robił przed każdym nagłym zwrotem.

-Pewnego dnia, na zamek przybył staruch. Miał brodę sięgającą do podłogi, wielkie brwi, a łysinę skrywał pod szpiczastym kapeluszem. Spojrzał on na cesarza i rzekł: „Słabyś jest i głupi, jeśli myślisz, że wszystko masz pod ręką. Ja ci mówię, co to za władca, który nie zna ni swego końca, ni szczytu? Na najwyższej górze, za najdłuższą rzeką, za czarnym borem, mieszka wiedźma. Ponoć zna ona los każdego niczym pająk swą pajęczynę. Poradź się jej i zobaczymy, do czego jesteś zdolny.". Cesarz był zaciekawiony tym, czy wspomniana kobieta zna jego przyszłość. Posłuchał więc starucha i wysłał swoich ludzi na poszukiwania.

Naruto wziął głęboki oddech.

-Nie szły one zbyt dobrze. Już w czarnym borze zginęła większość, zabita przez młode smoki. Do wiedźmy dotarł tylko jeden żołnierz. Był to najmłodszy syn cesarza, który łaknął przygód i chwały. Zadyszany i ranny, upadł do stóp kobiety, wypowiadając rozkaz stawienia się na dworze swojego ojca. Wiedźma chciała jednak zawrzeć z nim inny kontrakt. Zaproponowała mu, że przepowie mu drogę do władzy.

-Chłopak był z pewnością bardzo daleko w kolejce do tronu, więc dawno pogodził się z jego utratą. Jednakże, teraz poczuł nową nadzieję, która wypełniała go na równi z zazdrością i żądzą. Zgodził się. Przepowiedziała ona, że za cztery księżyce cesarz zginie z rąk wilkołaka, a ten, kto pierwszy założy jego koronę, zyska władzę. Pokazała mu najszybszą drogę do zamku, a sama rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

-Chłopak podróżował dniem i nocą, aby na czas dotrzeć do domu, a także swojego przyszłego królestwa. Po drodze został zaatakowany przez wściekłe wilki, które go pogryzły, jednak nie zwrócił na rany większego znaczenia. Gdy wreszcie dopadł do bram, zauważył, że nic się nie zmieniło. Wiedząc, że kończy mu się czas, od razu udał się do ojca. Z pewnością nie oczekiwał takiego powitania. Cesarz zerwał się z tronu i uściskał zaginionego syna, płacząc z radości. Jego rany go przeraziły, więc posłał po medyków i magów.

-Wtedy właśnie wybiła północ. Chłopak poczuł, jak coś rozrywa go od zewnątrz. Ryknął i zdarł z siebie ubranie. Całe jego ciało pokryło się futrem, a paznokcie zmieniły się w pazury. Oszołomiony i wściekły, rzucił się na cesarza, który jedynie dzięki szczęściu uniknął śmiertelnego ciosu. „Synu... przestań!" powiedział wtedy.

Naruto zauważył z satysfakcją, że niecierpliwość sięga zenitu. Pozwolił sobie na chwilę ciszy, a dopiero potem kontynuował.

-Chłopak nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co robi. W tamtej chwili liczyło się dla niego tylko zabijanie, a cesarz był najbliżej. Strażnicy chcieli rzucić się na młodego wilkołaka, jednakże władca im nie pozwalał. „Synu, walcz z tym. Jesteś moim dziedzicem! Moim potomkiem! W twoich żyłach płynie moja krew. Nie jesteś bezmyślną bestią." mówił do chłopaka, mając nadzieję, że uda się mu przemówić do rozumu. Wtedy został powalony przez wilkołaka.

-Stwór był blisko rozszarpania cesarza. Człowiecza strona chłopaka na chwilę wzięła górę nad jego odruchami. Przypomniał on sobie o swoim dzieciństwie i szczęśliwym życiu. Zawył z rozpaczy i odskoczył w kąt, powstrzymując się od dzikich i nieludzkich działań. Zachował swoje człowieczeństwo i nie zamordował ojca, ale już nigdy nie przyjął ludzkiej postaci. Mimo to, cesarz wciąż traktował go z miłością, nie zwracając uwagi na to, jak wygląda.

-A co z wiedźmą?-zapytała jakaś mała dziewczynka, trzymając dwa palce w buzi.

-Dobre pytanie! Otóż, widząc, że jej przepowiednia nie sprawdziła się, zmieniła się w ptaka i odleciała do nieznanej krainy, uciekając przed zemstą cesarza.

-A staruch?-zapytał jeden ze starszych chłopców.

-Za narażenie życia cesarza i jego syna, został wypędzony z cesarstwa. Nikt go już potem nie widział.

Naruto odpowiadał na podobne pytania przez jakiś kwadrans. Potem grupa rozeszła się i więźniowie znów zostali sami, nie wiedząc, co dzisiaj może ich spotkać. Zwykle nie działo się nic ciekawego. Blondyn usiadł z kącie i wyciągnął teczkę ze swoją opowieścią. Zamyślił się trochę i zaczął pisać kolejny rozdział.

W międzyczasie zastanawiał się nad tym, co może teraz robić Iruka. I czy dalej jest z Kakashim. Bardzo rozpierała go ciekawość. Wcześniej używał na strażnikach Kirigana, ale odkąd stracił chakrę, jest to strasznie wyczerpujące i nie ma już na to ochoty. Już wtedy dziwił się, że nie wypłynęła kwestia jego oczu. Ciekawe, czy oni naprawdę o tym nie wiedzieli.

Zbliżało się południe, kiedy pojawiła się Erakisha. Dzisiaj miała na sobie dwie yukaty i persa na ramieniu. Kot parskał za każdym razem, gdy staruszka wykonała zbyt gwałtowny ruch. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko do dzieci.

-Witam.

Nayana skinęła głową.

-Dzień dobry.-odpowiedział grzecznie Naruto, odkładając teczkę. Podszedł z przyjaciółką do krat, przy okazji podpatrując, czy przypadkiem kobieta nie ma czegoś do przekąszenia.

-Mam dla was parę wieści, dotyczących Konohy. Egzamin na chunina zakończył się bardzo zaskakująco. Suna zaatakowała Liść, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że Yondaime o tym wiedział, bo bardzo szybko uporali się z napastnikiem. Podobno to była masakra, ale skończyło się rozejmem. Wyszło na to, że niejaki Orochimaru zamordował Kazekage i się pod niego podszył. Zwiał po nieudanym ataku, zabijając przy okazji starszyznę, bo stanęli mu na drogę.

Naruto bardzo chciał współczuć, ale na myśl o „wiedźmie", robiło mu się niedobrze. Domyślał się, że Minato wykorzystał informacje, które chłopak mu przekazał wcześniej. Nie przewidywał jednak, że Orochimaru zabije Kazekage. Zastanawiał się, jak Suna i Gaara na to zareagują. Zerknął na lekko przerażoną Nayanę.

-W każdym bądź razie, Konoha jeszcze stoi. Co oznacza, że teraz Yondaime zajął się waszą sprawą. Słyszałam, że jakiś... Umigo... Umino... Bardzo ostro potraktował paru naszych zwiadowców. To tylko dowodzi... z czego się śmiejesz?

Spojrzała poważnie na chichoczącego Naruto.

-Aniki zlał waszych?! Hahaha!

Erakisha udała urażoną i odczekała, aż blondyn się uspokoi.

-Jak mówiła, to dowodzi głupoty Katatsumy. Zwykle nie wchodzimy sobie w drogę, ale tym razem mam go dosyć. Przy najbliżej okazji przywalę temu głupcowi.

To było jej częste stwierdzenie. Naruto miał wrażenie, że z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej nienawidzi Katatsumy i chętnie przejęłaby władzę. Ale doskonale też wiedział, jak często się myli, więc nie wyrażał głośno swojego zdania i potulnie milczał.

-W każdym razie... Katatsuma jest w nie najlepszym humorze. W końcu zrozumiał, że skoro Hokage uporał się z większością problemów w swojej wiosce, zabierze się teraz za nas. Kto jak kto, ale Yondaime nie cierpi, gdy ktoś nadeptuje mu na odcisk. To bardzo nieprzyjemna sytuacja.

Chłopak usiadł twardo na podłodze i westchnął ciężko. Życie powoli waliło mu się na głowę. Jak nie szpital, to więzienie. Jak nie bunt, to wojna.

-Niech zgadnę... chce nas wykorzystać do jednego ze swoich durnych planów?

-Och, na to mu akurat nie pozwolę. Ale lepiej, żebyście się na razie nie wychylali.

-Mamy być posłusznymi, grzecznymi jeńcami, uśmiechać się od ucha do ucha i chwalić waszą gościnę każdemu przechodniowi?

Kobieta pokręciła głową.

-Wtedy zacząłby coś podejrzewać. Bądźcie tacy, jak teraz. Nic nie kombinujcie, to szybko o was zapomni.

-Dopóki Yondaime się o nas nie upomni.

-Dopóki.-zgodziła się i westchnęła. Naruto zerknął na przyjaciółkę, a potem z powrotem na Erakishę.

-Czy Tsunade-sama mogłaby pomóc Nayanie?

Kobieta zmarszczyła czoło.

-Nie wiem, chłopcze. Słyszałam o niej, ale nigdy się z nią nie spotkałam. Wiem, że jest najbardziej pechową kobietą w stosunku do hazardu i najwspanialszą medyczką świata, ale nie wiem, gdzie może się znajdować aktualnie i czy ma aż taką moc.

Dziewczynka położyła dłoń na ramieniu blondyna ze smutnym uśmiechem. Przywykła już do myśli, że nie powie ani słowa. Nie chciała, aby jej przyjaciel tak bardzo się zamęczał, szukając rozwiązania jej problemu.

-Jiraiya mówił często, że jest ona niesamowita pod tym względem. Ta... Yondaime to potwierdzał.-kontynuował Naruto-Na pewno coś takiego to dla niej pikuś! Bułka z masłem.

-Możliwe.-westchnęła kobieta. Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała kompletna cisza. Wtedy do głowy chłopaka wpadł pewien pomysł.

-Erakisha-sama... Zgaduję, że ta cała sytuacja nie jest ci na rękę. Nie lepiej byłoby zawrzeć jakiś układ z Konohą?

-Owszem, tak byłoby lepiej. Zgaduję, że masz jakąś propozycję.

-Yondaime to mój ojciec. Znam go jak własną kieszeń. Gdybyś z nim porozmawiała i wyjaśniła mu to wszystko z Katatsumą... Z pewnością doszlibyście do porozumienia.

Przez chwilę patrzyła poważnie na chłopaka. Z pewnością szukała jakiegoś haczyka.

-Skąd mam wiedzieć, że mnie po prostu nie zabije?

-Nie wszyscy przywódcy są jak Katatsuma. Wiem, że tata myśli trzeźwo. Wysłucha cię, zanim podejmie jakąś ważną decyzję. Możesz być tego pewna.

Prychnęła z niedowierzaniem.

-Skąd mam wiedzieć, że kiedy do niego wrócicie, to potraktuje nas ulgowo?

-Bo jest moim ojcem i mnie wysłucha. Nie mam nic do was. Dajecie nam jeść i pić, mamy względny spokój i jesteśmy w miarę czyści. Muszę jednak przyznać, że Gengaki, Rara i Diyuri zapłacą za to, co zrobili Nayanie.

Spojrzał na swoją przyjaciółkę.

-Zginą. Albo wylądują w więzieniu. Innej opcji nie ma.

Erakisha pokiwała w zadumie głową. Przez chwilę wyglądała na jeszcze starszą niż w rzeczywistości, co było mało realne.

-To w sumie niewielka cena za to wszystko. Jednakże... ryzyko jest ogromne. Jaką mam gwarancję, że to się uda?

Chłopak spuścił głowę.

-Musi ci wystarczyć moje słowo...

-To za mało!-wybuchła kobieta i odwróciła się na pięcie.

-Przypomnisz sobie moją propozycję, gdy dojdzie do konfliktu z Konohą!-krzyknął, gdy wyszła. Potem podszedł do ściany i zaczął ją kopać ze wściekłością. Było blisko. Bardzo blisko. Nayana położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Ten jęknął z bezsilności i ją przytulił do siebie. Następnie rozpłakał się. Trwali tak przez kilka minut, pocieszając się wzajemnie.

-Muszę odzyskać przynajmniej trochę chakry.-szepnął w końcu do niej-Zjesz moje porcje jedzenia? Proszę, to ważne.

Spojrzała na niego smutno, ale pokiwała głową.

-Dziękuję. Jeśli mi się uda, wkrótce wrócimy do domu. Wiesz co? Współczuję tym kotom, że muszą mieszkać z takimi pacanami.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Naruto skinął głową i wrócił do swojego kącika. Ponowił pisanie opowiadania, mając nadzieję, że to go trochę uspokoi. Gdy strażnicy przynieśli obiad, Nayana zgodnie z prośbą zjadła całość, a chłopak z trudem powstrzymał swoje łakomstwo. Starał się nie patrzeć jak je i skupił się na pisaniu. To samo zrobił z kolacją, a potem, gdy było już zbyt ciemno, by kontynuować opowiadanie, zasnął u boku przyjaciółki.

Rankiem, tuż po śniadaniu, zjawiła się gromada dzieciaków. Mogli mu przeszkodzić w jego improwizowanym planie, więc postanowił to załatwić raz na zawsze, ignorując burczenie w brzuchu. Stanął naprzeciwko nich i odetchnął.

-Obawiam się, że ostatnio nie mam weny do opowiadania. Skończyły mi się pomysły. Przepraszam.

I odwrócił się do nich plecami. Westchnął ciężko, słysząc głośne protesty, a następnie wrócił do swojego kącika. Czas mijał mu powoli, miał też problem z wymyślaniem następnych wątków w opowiadaniu, a doszedł już do tego, jak bohater stara się uratować swoją ulubioną kotkę! Wiedział, że nie może zawalić tego kawałka. Musiał zawrzeć w nim tak wiele rozpaczy i nadziei, że wydawało się to wręcz niemożliwe. W dodatku, był coraz bardziej głodny i spragniony. Obawiał się, że nie wytrzyma. Czuł jednak, że stał się odrobinę silniejszy.

Pod wieczór Nayana wymyśliła, jak może zaspokoić pragnienie. Żuł kawałek siana i łykał ślinę, która napływała mu do ust. Trochę to pomagało, ale wiedział, że nie wystarczy na dłuższą metę. Musiał szybko odzyskać chakrę, inaczej wszystko będzie stracone. Tym razem zasnął w swoim kącie, nie chcąc marnować energii na przenoszenie się z miejsca na miejsce.

[DWA DNI PÓŹNIEJ]

Naruto był jednocześnie coraz słabszy i coraz silniejszy. Odzyskał już sporo chakry, ale czuł, że bez wody wytrzyma najwyżej jeszcze jeden dzień, nie dłużej. W dodatku czuł się tak, jakby wilk wyżerał mu wnętrzności, tak bardzo był głodny. Gdy przychodzili strażnicy z jedzeniem, nie patrzył na nich, aby nie stracić siły woli. Nayana kilka razy proponowała mu parę łyków wody, ale nie chciał zaczynać całego wysiłku od nowa. Poza tym miał dziwne wrażenie, że kończy im się czas.

Po obiedzie pojawiła się znowu Erakisha, tym razem bez kota. Wyglądała bardzo powaznie. Bez dwóch zdań była wrogo nastawiona do dzieci.

-Obawiam się, że nie mamy innego wyjścia. Yondaime nie przystał na nasze warunki. Wiemy, że od ataku powstrzymuje go wasza obecność, ale to też nie na długo.

Zrobiła dłuższą przerwę, a potem kontynuowała.

-Nie wygramy z Konohą. Nawet Katatsuma to wie. Pokażemy im jednak, że potrafimy walczyć o swoje. Radzę wam się nacieszyć tym dniem. Jutro nastąpi wasza egzekucja.

Nayana zadrżała.

-Bardzo bolesna egzekucja.-dodała Erakisha i odeszła. Naruto przywołał przyjaciółkę skinieniem głowy.

-Nie martw się. Dziś w nocy już nas tu nie będzie.-uśmiechnął się do niej słabo i zamknął oczy, chcąc zachować energię na później. Czas płynął niesamowicie wolno i miał wrażenie, że z każdą sekundą umiera cząstka niego. Zachował dla siebie przypuszczenia, że może nie przeżyć wykorzystania tej niewielkiej ilości odzyskanej chakry. Czuł jednak, że musi uratować Nayanę.

Za wszelką cenę.


	21. Chapter 21

„_Zachował dla siebie przypuszczenia, że może nie przeżyć wykorzystania tej niewielkiej ilości odzyskanej chakry. Czuł jednak, że musi uratować Nayanę._

_ Za wszelką cenę."_

Powoli zbliżała się północ. Księżyc świecił oślepiająco. Naruto nie był z tego zadowolony. Wolałby, gdyby było ciemno. Nie mógł jednak dłużej czekać. Szansa na to, że umrze z pragnienia była spora, w dodatku wkrótce mieli zostać zabici. Nie mógł czekać. Z trudem doczłapał na środek celi. Nayana już chciała mu pomóc, ale pokręcił głową. Modlił się w myślach, żeby tym razem zadziałało bez „ale".

Z trudem podniósł dłoń do ust i ugryzł swój palec mocno. Był tak wygłodniały, że nawet nie poczuł bólu. Przez chwilę nawet myślał o tym, jak wspaniałą ucztę mógłby zrobić ze swojej ręki. Odrzucił jednak szybko ten myśli, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać o spicia kilku kropel krwi. Upadł na kolana i przycisnął dłoń do podłogi, nie mając już siły na wykonanie pieczęci. Zrobił więc to mentalnie, kilkukrotnie dla pewności.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu...

Nic się nie stało. Nic. Jęknął i podniósł ręce. Zaczął składać z trudem pieczęć. Miał nadzieję, że się uda. Musiało się udać. Dla pewności ugryzł się jeszcze raz.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Dym oznajmił, że coś udało mu się przywołać. Miał nadzieję, że to coś było wystarczająco duże, aby unieść ich oboje. Gdy wreszcie dojrzał lisa, okazało się, że to nie jest Yoshitsu, a tym bardziej Zazu. Ujrzał za to smukłą lisicę o kasztanowym futrze i wielkich, zaspanych, błękitnych oczach. W prawym uchu tkwił srebrny kolczyk, a na lewej łapie miała bransoletkę z cienkiego łańcucha. Była równie wysoka co Minato, a warto dodać, że on stał na dwóch łapach... nogach. Spojrzała na Naruto z zaskoczeniem.

-Nie jesteś Zazu... Ani nawet Yoshitsu...-wymamrotał z trudem. Prychnęła.

-Ja? Tym idiotą Zazubashitsu, który wywyższa się bez końca? Wybacz, ale nie sądzę, aby to było możliwe. Po pierwsze, jestem kobietą, płeć żeńska, dokładniej mówiąc. Wiesz, nie noszę spodni, tylko spódnice. To tylko metafora, tylko niektóre lisy noszą ubrania, chociaż ja uważam to za zbyteczne. Po co komu te... niewygodne materiały, skoro ma się ciepłe, wygodne futro? To głupota. Można z łatwością to poznać po Yoshitsu. Zapominalski pacan. Ciągle bawi się tą swoją sakiewką i...

-Ekhem.

-Co? Nie widzisz, że właśnie ci tłumaczę...

-Widzę...-jęknął chłopak-Ale mamy uciekać. Przedstaw się i zabierz nas do Konohy!

-Och.-prychnęła-Jestem Aero, 15 we wspaniałej i wypełnionej biurokracją hierarchii lisów. Sądziłam, że jesteś dżentelmenem, ale teraz postawiłeś to pod znakiem zapytania. I ta ucieczka! Mamy biegać? Teraz? Jest środek nocy, nie uważasz, że w nocy się śpi?

-Po prostu nas stąd zabierz i bądź odrobinę ciszej!

Westchnęła i rozejrzała się. Następnie pozwoliła, aby Nayana wdrapała się na jej bok, ale Naruto miał problem z poruszaniem się. Uderzyła go parę razy łapą, aż w końcu wylądował na jej grzbiecie.

-Nie jesteś też taki przystojny, jak słyszałam.-szepnęła cicho. Chuchnęła na kraty, które rozpłynęły się. Gdy zmieniły się w ciemną breję, lisica wyszła z celi i przeciągnęła się.

-Lepiej się trzymajcie. Szybko biegam. Wiecie, że w wieku 4 lat zdołałam wygrać turniej? Och, co to były za emocje! Ja...

-Pospiesz się...-warknął słabo Naruto, łapiąc w dłonie jej futro. Nayana, z jakiegoś nieznanego mu powodu, uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Aero pokręciła pyskiem z niedowierzaniem i wystartowała z miejsca, już na samym początku kogoś tratując. Rozejrzała się, popatrzyła się w niebo, a potem ruszyła dalej, sprintem pokonując uliczki, dachy, ludzi i mur. Znaleźli się w ciemnym lesie, a po chwili rozległ się głośny alarm.

Zanim Naruto zaklął z tego powodu, lisica wznowiła bieg. Nayana jedną ręką trzymała się jej futra, a drugą obejmowała w pasie przyjaciela. Nawet teraz Aero znalazła powód do gadania.

-Muszę przyznać, że już dawno tak dobrze się nie bawiłam. Pewnie będą nas ścigać, co? Mogą sobie spróbować! Jak już wspominałam, w wieku 4 lat zdołałam pokonać najszybszego lisa świata. Wtedy to mu dogadałam! Aż spurpurowiał ze wstydu. I dostałam medal, mówiłam już wam? Duży, lśniący, dopiero co skradziony. Mówię wam, to była jazda! Och, już dawno nie czułam się taka wolna i... jak to się mówi? Szczęśliwa? Nie, to to uczucie, takie mocne, którego w sumie nie da się opisać, ale ja je opiszę, żebyście wiedzieli o czym mówię. Co za pacan!

Warknęła, gdy parę kunaii przeleciało nad nią. Wykonała parę akrobatycznych uników, zmieniała kilkakrotnie kierunek, aż w końcu na chwilę zgubiła pościg.

-O czym to ja... A tak. Miałam wam opisać swoje uczucia. Ach, po prostu czuję się taka wolna, jak ptak, jak anioł, jak albatros! Mogłabym nawet latać, mieć skrzydła, o, takie wielkie! Mówię wam! Och, a wiecie co jest najlepsze? Że przywołałeś mnie, a nie tego żałosnego Zazubashitsu, który nie wie, która skarpetka jest na którą łapę... Moment. On nosi skarpety? Nie przypominam sobie i muszę przyznać, że to byłoby niezwykle dziwne zjawisko i...

Zrobiła kolejne uniki, wyskoczyła w niebo, przeskoczyła jakąś rzekę i pognała dalej.

-Naprawdę, to byłoby niezwykle dziwne zjawisko i strasznie durne z jego strony. W końcu skarpety przeszkadzałyby w pokazywaniu pazurów i w chodzeniu. Jaki poważny lis założyłby na łapy skarpetki? Tylko prawdziwy pacan! Co więc nosi Zazubashitsu... A! Już wiem! Gacie. Zawsze zakłada je na drugą stronę. Nie, czekajcie! On nie nosi gaci... To dopiero byłaby durnota! Może i nie jest super zadowolony wielkością swojego sprzętu, mówię wam, wiem co mówię, ale z pewnością nie byłby takim idiotą, żeby aż tak to ukrywać. Wiem jednak, że coś nosi, niech pomyślę...

Myślenie trwało krócej niż parę sekund.

-Wiem! Widziałam, jak zakładał buty na wysokim obcasie. Nie, wróć, to był Yoshitsu, nie Zazubashitsu. Kurka wodna... A to ci heca, nie? Wygląda na to, że mam już sklerozę. Ale to niemożliwe w moim wieku. Wczoraj przeglądałam się w lustrze i nie mam nawet zmarszczek. Inna sprawa, że pod futrem nie widać zmarszczek, ale mimo wszystko wiem co mówię. Naprawdę! Nie jestem jeszcze taka stara...

-Mogę coś powiedzieć?-zapytał słabo Naruto.

-No?

-Powiedz mi, że ta pustynia to skrót do Konohy.

Aero zatrzymała się gwałtownie, prawie zrzucając pasażerów ze swojego grzbietu. Wokół nich rozpościerała się niekończąca, piaszczysta pustynia. Nie było ani śladu życia.

-Do Konohy? A nie do Konkory? Takiej wioseczki na środku pustyni skalistej?

-DO KONOHY!-wrzasnął blondyn, wkładając w to resztkę swojej energii. Nayana poklepała go po ramieniu, siląc się na spokój. Nie chciała być rozbawiona w tak poważnej chwili. Lisica westchnęła i zawróciła.

-W takim wypadku do Konohy. Jak już mówiłam, nie jestem jeszcze taka stara. Chyba jestem nawet najmłodszą lisicą w czołowej 20. Och, no tak. Nie jestem nią. Ren Ren jest ode mnie młodsza. Straszna plotkara. Wiecie, że ciągle gada? I gada, i gada, może mówić przez cały czas, nawet przez sen. Normalnie pysk jej się nie zamyka. Czasami ma się ochotę po prostu urwać jej jęzor, żeby przestała gadać.

-Naprawdę?-mruknął Naruto.

-Naprawdę! To jest po prostu żałosne. Jak ktoś może gadać bez przerwy? Przez 365 dni w roku, przez całe 7 dni w tygodni, przez 24 godziny na dobę, przez 60 minut i 60 sekund? To chore. Powinna zacząć się leczyć albo zaszyć sobie pysk. Albo pozbawić się języka. Znam takiego dobrego chirurga. Tani, ale dobry. Ukończył wiele szkół medycznych, miał nawet zostać medykiem, ale coś mu się odwidziało. Jest strasznie dobry w swoim fachu. Zszywał już niejednego pacana, który powiedział za dużo. No naprawdę, jak można mówić bez przerwy? I o czym? Nie ma tylu tematów, żeby można było gadać bez przerwy.

Przeskoczyła nad jakimś zdumionym shinobim. Naruto miał nadzieję, że to nie był ich wróg. Jeśli był... Przynajmniej Aero zagada go na śmierć.

-No tak, przypomniałam sobie właśnie, że Ren Ren nie jest najmłodsza w hierarchii. Jeszcze młodsza jest ta pyskata Nakami. Och... Z chęcią bym ją obdarła z futra. Wiecie, że ośmieliła się powiedzieć, że jestem cholerną gadułą? Nie jestem nią! Wiem, kiedy przestać mówić. Pewnie mnie wtedy pomyliła z Ren Ren, tylko że ja wcale nie jestem do niej podobna. Pewnie Nakami wypiła sobie trochę alkoholu i oczy zaczęły jej szwankować. Ma ohydne oczy. Wręcz obrzydliwe. Bóg musiał mieć jej naprawdę za złe, że się urodziła, skoro dał jej takie oczy. Na szczęście mnie lubi. Umiem malować, śpiewać... O! Chcecie posłuchać?

-Nie...

-Były sobie liski dwa! Tralala! Tralala! Miały futro, uszy i ogony! Piękne były! Piękne są! Tralala! Tralala! Poszły sobie na spacerek w ładną, ciepłą noc! Zobaczyły mały domek, kolorowy dom! Tralala lala! Uśmiechnęły się do siebie, przygodę zwęszyłyyy! Tralala lala!

-Yoshitsu... ratuj...-wymamrotał Naruto, chowając twarz w futrze lisicy i błagając, aby byli już blisko Konohy.

-Fajny kawałek, nie? A znacie ten? Jestem wielką podróżniczką, świat zwiedziłam cały! Powiedz, powiedz mi, którędy iść do chwały?! Ja ci mówię, głupcze jeden, jestem najwspanialsza! Popatrz, jak pokonałam tego padalca! Ekstra, nie? Widzę, że wam się podobało. No i powinno! Ja po prostu mam wspaniały talent. Ale nie wszyscy są tacy szczerzy. Niektórzy nawet zasłaniali uszy. Nadęci ignoranci. Nie mają talentu, takiego jak ja mam i mi zazdroszczą. Próbują mi nawet wmówić, że to ja nie mam talentu! Co za dranie. A to, jak szybko biegam? Nigdy mnie nie pochwalili! Zawsze tylko, że się przechwalam! Dupki. Żaden z nich by mnie nie dogonił. Naprawdę, co za ignorancja!

Nayana uszczypnęła Naruto w ramię. Ten podniósł się lekko i podążył za wzrokiem dziewczynki. Przed nimi ukazała się Konoha. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Zabierz nas do Wieży Hokage! Nie, wróć! Przed Wieżę Hokage!

-Tak jest...-westchnęła lisica-A słyszałeś to, że kobiety to słaba rasa? Co za bzdura! Mówię ci, to kłamstwo. Już po mnie widać, że to stereotyp.

Przeskoczyła bramą i staranowała paru ludzi. Naruto jęknął.

-Trzeba było kazać jej zatrzymać się przed bramą!

Nayana pokiwała głową. Ludzie z trudem odskakiwali przed Aero.

-STÓJ! PO PROSTU STAŃ!-krzyknął w końcu Naruto, bojąc się, że w końcu stratuje jakieś dziecko. Lisica natychmiast się zatrzymała, a blondyn wywinął w powietrzu fikołka i wylądował boleśnie na plecach. Nayana zsunęła się z jej grzbietu, a następnie sama wylądowała na ziemi.

-Mógłbyś się zdecydować, wiesz? Najpierw Konkora, potem Konoha, Wieża Hokage, przed Wieżą Hokage, a potem mam po prostu stanąć. Co z ciebie za shinobi, niezdecydowany shinobi?! Ja zawsze umiałam się zdecydować. I zazwyczaj podejmuję bardzo dobre decyzje. Wiesz, tylko raz podjęłam bardzo złą decyzję. To było parę lat temu, zaproszono mnie na pewną imprezkę u takiej jednej, nadętej pannicy. Sukienka prawie na niej pękała! Och, chciało mi się śmiać, ale się powstrzymałam, bo ja z łatwością nad sobą panuję, wiesz? I wtedy...

-Zamkniesz się w końcu, Aero?!-wrzasnął ktoś, doskakując do leżącego Naruto. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą.

-Yoshitsu... wreszcie...

-Yoshitsu! Ty bałwanie, byłam ciekawa, kiedy wreszcie się pojawisz. Wszystko zawsze jest na mojej głowie!-zaczęła chodzić w kółko-Ja muszę się obudzić! Ja muszę ich zabrać z tej brudnej celi! To ja muszę cały czas gadać! To ja muszę biegać! To ja muszę unikać tych kunaii! To ja muszę zawrócić w połowie drogi, bo zmienili zdanie! To ja muszę skakać i się męczyć!

-Dość, dość!-krzyknął Yoshitsu-Po prostu się zamknij! Nic, tylko gadasz! Znikaj! Właśnie, najlepiej będzie, jak znikniesz! Sio! SIO!

-Jak śmiesz?! Jesteś...

Podczas gdy Aero i Yoshitsu kontynuowali swoją niekończącą się kłótnię, budząc Konohę, Naruto i Nayana zostali przeniesieni do szpitala. Chłopak nie bardzo wiedział, co się dzieje wokół niego, ale był zadowolony z tego, że oddala się od gadatliwej lisicy i że udało mu się wymknąć z Neko no Kuni. Yondaime był bardzo zaniepokojony stanem syna.

-Co z nim?-zapytał pierwszego lepszego medyka.

-Niedobrze. Jest wygłodzony i odwodniony. Z dziewczynką jest o wiele lepiej... ale...

-Ale?-dopytywał się Jiraiya, obserwując przez okienko, co robią z chłopakiem.

-Sami musicie to zobaczyć.

Poprowadził zgromadzenie do sali, w której umieszczono dziewczynkę. Szykowano się powoli do umycia jej. Niektóre medyczki wyglądały na oburzone. Nayana spojrzała na swoich gości, Yondaime, Jiraiyę, Kakashiego, Shikaku, Inoichiego i Sarutobiego.

-Pokaż im skarbie.-poprosiła jakaś kobieta, uśmiechając się szeroko. Dziewczynka pokręciła głową. Minato zmarszczył czoło.

-Co ma nam pokazać?

-To, co jej ci barbarzyńcy zrobili.-wytłumaczył zwięźle medyk. Yondaime westchnął i zbliżył się do Nayany i ukląkł przy niej.

-Nie zrobimy ci krzywdy i nie będziemy się śmiać. Chcę wiedzieć, co ci zrobili. Zapłacą za to, obiecuję ci, bez względu na to, czy to krzywda wielka czy mała.

-Gaki dobrze mówi.-pokiwał głową Jiraiya, krzyżując ręce. Nayana przez chwilę zastanawiała się, a potem pokiwała głową.

-Dasz radę. Nie martw się.-zachęciła ją jakaś medyczka. Dziewczynka z niechęcią otworzyła szeroko usta, a potem szybko je zamknęła. To jednak wystarczyło.

-Kurwa mać!-zaklął głośno Shikaku. Minato jęknął i mimowolnie przytulił Nayanę, która się rozpłakała. Inoichi nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie zobaczył.

-Ucięli jej język... ucięli jej język...

-Cholerni bandyci! Trzeba było wybić ich do nogi od razu, a nie czekać, aż zaczną z nami współpracować!-zdenerwował się Jiaraiya. Kakashi pokiwał głową.

-Boję się, co mogli zrobić Naruto... Sprawdzaliście go już?

Medyk skinął głową.

-Tak, jak już mówiłem, jest w koszmarnym stanie. Odwodniony i wygłodzony, posiniaczony. Zdaje się, że ma jedno złamane żebro. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co mu się stało, jeśli to nie będzie wielką tajemnicą.

-Możemy z nim porozmawiać?-zapytał Minato, puszczając Nayanę, ale zostawiając na jej głowie dłoń. Medyk pokręcił głową.

-Niestety nie. Wmusiliśmy w niego wodę, teraz odpoczywa. Jutro go umyjemy i zbadamy dokładniej, ale nie sądzę, żeby wkrótce był gotów na zdanie jakiegokolwiek raportu. Dziewczynka nie może mówić, więc...

-Nayano.-Minato zwrócił się do niej-Ten pan, Inoichi, może zobaczyć twoje wspomnienia. Dzięki temu dowiemy się, co się stało, a przy okazji nie zmęczy cię to i będziesz mogła odpocząć. Potrzebuję jednak twojej zgody.

Dziewczynka pokiwała szybko głową. W tej chwili myślała o Naruto i o tym, jak bardzo się dla niej poświęcił. Nie zamierzała pozostać mu dłużna. Chciała, aby świat jak najszybciej dowiedział się o tym, co dla niej zrobił.

-Nie bój się. To nie boli.-uśmiechnął się Inoichi i podszedł do Nayany. Położył palce na jej skroniach i skupił się. Chwilę później wdarł się szybko do jej umysłu i chłonął wspomnienia, które sprawiły, że mimowolnie zadrżał. A gdy skończył, cofnął się, chwiejąc się na nogach. Kakashi szybko go złapał, aby nie runął na podłogę.

-Uch... Dzięki, Kakashi.

-To wszystko, Nayano. Odpoczywaj.-powiedział z uśmiechem Minato i wyszedł z sali. Reszta podążyła za nim, żegnając się cicho z dziewczynką. Gdy znaleźli się na korytarzu, Shikaku rzucił kolejnym stekiem przekleństw. Wtedy podeszła do nich jakaś inna medyczka. Wręczyła Yondaime jakiś rulon.

-Chłopiec miał to przy sobie.-wyjaśniła i odeszła. Minato rozwinął go i odkrył, że to tak naprawdę zbiór kilkudziesięciu kartek, może nawet około setki. „Kocie serce" głosił tytuł. Yondaime zerknął na następną stronę. „Dla Nayany".

-Co to?-zapytał Jiraiya.

-Zdaje się... Że Naruto napisał coś dla Nayany.-mruknął Minato, przeglądając zapisane strony. Na ostatniej znalazł „Koniec", więc wszystko wskazywało na to, iż chłopak skończył pisanie-To chyba jakaś powieść.

-Pokaż!-powiedzieli jednocześnie Kakashi i Jiraiya, ale ten pierwszy miał już zajęte ręce, więc to Sannin, z czcią, przyjął kartki. Yondaime zwrócił się do Inoichiego.

-I co?

-Ja... Potrzebuję chwili...

-Dobrze. Nie opowiadaj teraz, co zobaczyłeś. To będzie nasza podstawa, do podjęcia decyzji o losie Neko no Kuni. A sam jej nie podejmę. Za godzinę w sali nr 23. Żadnych spóźnień, Kakashi.

Srebrnowłosy skinął głową i zaczął ciągnąć Inoichiego do wyjścia. Jiraiya z zapałem czytał powieść Naruto, więc nic dziwnego, że zderzył się po kilku krokach ze ścianą, a następnie z jakimś medykiem. Dał więc sobie spokój i schował kartki. Minato, zastanawiając się, co takiego napisał jego syn, ruszył szybko zbudzić każdego shinobi, który będzie potrzebny podczas tej narady. A potrzeba ich było naprawdę wielu.

Nayana miała nadzieję, że Naruto wyliże się ze swojego stanu. I była też ciekawa, co takiego pisał z takim zapałem. Wyraźne dał do zrozumienia, iż nie chce, aby to czytała, zanim skończy. Była jednak tak bardzo ciekawa... Zerknęła tylko na pierwsze dwie strony. I od razu odskoczyła jak oparzona. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że napisze coś dla niej. Zasnęła ze łzami w oczach.

Naruto walczył ze snem tak mocno, jak tylko mógł. Czyli w ogóle. Był zmęczony, głodny, ale już nie spragniony. Dostał chyba z 15 litrów wody i szklankę soku pomarańczowego. Jednak po głowie chodziło mu to, że zabrali jego opowiadanie! Miał nadzieję, że trafiło w dobre ręce. Musiało przetrwać, aż się wyliże. Wtedy wyprosi kogoś, aby oprawił to ładnie. I podaruje to Nayanie w prezencie. Miał nadzieję, że się jej spodoba.

[DOM IRUKI]

Iruka nie spał. Nie mógł. Odkąd Naruto został porwany, a jego dom zdemolowany, Umino był kłębkiem nerwów. Gdy tylko Neko no Kuni okazało się tym porywaczem, dokładał wszelkich starań, aby uprzykrzać im życie. Ale jak długo? Ile czasu minie, zanim ci bandyci zirytują się i zrobią mu krzywdę? Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. Gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, a potem jak ktoś się wprasza nieproszony do środka, warknął. Miał nadzieję, że to wróg.

-Iru? Koi? To ja, Kakashi.

-Och...-westchnął zawiedziony Iruka i schował twarz w dłoniach. Hatake podszedł do niego i zmusił, aby wstał. Przytulił go mocno.

-Nie płacz. Naruto i Nayana są już bezpieczni.

-Jak to?-zdziwił się Iruka.

-Są już w szpitalu. Wyliżą się z tego. Więcej dowiesz się na zebraniu, które ma dotyczyć Neko no Kuni. Za niecałe pół godziny.

-Jakie zebranie? Decyzja jest chyba jasna? Zniszczyć! Rozwalić!

-Koi, zanim będziemy coś rozwalać, musimy posłuchać tego, co dowiedział się Inoichi ze wspomnień Nayany. Yondaime uznał, że twoja rozwaga jest potrzebna. Wygląda na to, że będziemy głosować. Chodź, lepiej się pospieszyć i zająć dobre miejsca.

Ścisnął delikatnie jego dłoń i pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia. Już po chwili biegli razem po dachach, oboje zastanawiając się, jak potoczy się to zebranie. Iruka dodatkowo myślał o tym, jak się czuje Naruto i Nayana. Czuł, że to co usłyszy, nie spodoba mu się.

[DOM YONDAIME]

-Nie, Naruko. Ty zostajesz.

-Tato...-jęknęła dziewczynka, ale została zignorowana. Menma męczył się ze swoimi spodniami, które nie chciały wleźć na jego tyłek. Minato był zniecierpliwiony. Pluł sobie teraz w twarz, że nie ustalił tego spotkania za dwie godziny. W końcu „szybkość" jego rodzinki była do przewidzenia. W końcu pojawiła się Kushina, poprawiając rękawy ciepłej bluzy.

-A więc... Naruto i Nayana są w szpitalu? W jakim stanie?-dopytywała się.

-O wszystkim dowiesz się na zebraniu, Kushina. Menma, pospiesz się! Naruko, sio do łóżka. Nigdzie nie idziesz. Poza tym, po twoich wyczynach z Gaarą, wciąż powinnaś odpoczywać.

Blondynka westchnęła, ale posłusznie ruszyła w górę schodami.

-Uratowałam Konohę przed piaskową jaszczurką i tak mi się odpłaca!-marudziła po drodze. Menma w końcu wciągnął na siebie spodnie i odetchnął z ulgą.

-No dobra. To gdzie idziemy?

Minato przyłożył palec do ust i wskazał na schody. Menma i Kushina westchnęli. No tak. Naruko.

[SALA NR 23]

Przybywało coraz więcej shinobi. Cała rodzinka Minato, poza Naruko, oczywiście, Kakashi i Iruka, Jiraiya, który dalej trzymał nos w kartkach Naruto, ledwo żywy Inoichi, Shukaku, Chouza, który chrupał ciasteczka oraz wielu innych. Z tych ważniejszych warto wymienić: Fugaku, Itachi, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Ebisu, Ibiki, Shibi, Hayate, Hiashi, Hizashi, Tsume, Gai, Hiruzen, Shisui i Yamato. Wkrótce prawie cała sala była zapełniona, ale Yondaime wiedział, że mają przybyć jeszcze dwie osoby. I przybyły.

-Mam nadzieję, że to coś ważnego, Minato. Właśnie ucinałam sobie drzemkę.

-Jesteś wreszcie... Tsunade-sama. Spóźniona.


	22. Chapter 22

„_-Mam nadzieję, że to coś ważnego, Minato. Właśnie ucinałam sobie drzemkę._

_-Jesteś wreszcie... Tsunade-sama. Spóźniona."_

Blondynka prychnęła. Parę dni temu przybyła do Konohy i przywykła, że robi niezłe zamieszanie wszędzie, gdzie tylko się zjawi.

-Zdarza się, Minato. No dobra, gdzie mam usiąść? Ja i Shizune jesteśmy trochę zmęczone.

Na sali nie było chyba osoby, która nie znałaby siły Tsunade, więc wszyscy natychmiast wstali, ale wnuczka Pierwszego podeszła oczywiście do Jiraiyi i zajęła jego miejsce. Sannin, marudząc, usiadł na podłodze tuż przy niej. Itachi ustąpił miejsca Shizune. Gdy sytuacja wróciła do normy, Minato westchnął.

-Dziękuję, że zgromadziliście się o tak późnej porze. Jednakże, musimy podjąć ważną decyzję, dotyczącą Neko no Kuni. Zwlekałem z tym do tej pory, bo nie miałem ważnego punktu odniesienia. Pojawił się on jednak, gdy Naruto i Nayana dotarli do Konohy niecałe... trzy godziny temu. Inoichi sprawdził wspomnienia dziewczynki. Jestem pewien, że one wystarczą nam do określenia, co zrobić z tym fantem.

Kakashi wprowadził chwiejącego się Inoichiego na podest i posadził na krześle. Yamanaka odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na swoją widownię poważnie.

-Powiem wprost. To, co zobaczyłem w umyśle tej dziewczynki... Nie, to trzeba zobaczyć, żeby zrozumieć. Postaram wam jednak wszystko opowiedzieć ze szczegółami. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż połowa dotrze do was w takiej formie, jaka być powinna.

Wziął głęboki wdech. W międzyczasie Minato zajął miejsce obok żony i syna, a Kakashi wrócił do swojego Iruki.

-Wszystko wskazuje na to, że dwóch szpiegów Neko no Kuni od dawna planowało napaść na Naruto.

Iruka zmarszczył czoło. I nie tylko on.

-Zapewne chcieli się zemścić za to, że pokrzyżował ich plany... w sumie dawno temu. Tamtego dnia, jakiś miesiąc temu, czekali w domu Iruki na niego. Nayana miała mu coś ważnego do powiedzenia, nie wiem co dokładnie, to nie jest ważne. Nikt nie odpowiadał na jej wołanie, więc weszła do środka. W jadalni świeciło się światło, tam też poszła. Zastała przy stole trzech mężczyzn.

Inoichi zamilkł na chwilę.

-Diyuri, Rara i Gengaki. Dwaj pierwsi byli szpiegami Neko no Kuni, zaś ostatni draniem, który zrobi wszystko dla pieniędzy. Aktualnie ukrywa się gdzieś. Gdy zobaczyli Nayanę, pierwszą rzeczą, jaka przyszła im do głowy było to, aby ją wykorzystać seksualnie.

Tsunade pierwsza warknęła, potem była Kushina. Reakcja oczywista.

-Gdy nią pomiatali, dostrzegła, że Naruto cały czas tam był, trzymał się na suficie, zapewne podsłuchując ich, ale możliwe jest też, po prostu wpadł w potrzask. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że nie zamierzał im pozwolić na zgwałcenie dziewczynki, więc rzucił się na nich. Nayana chciała zawołać po pomoc, ale nie mogła nic powiedzieć, była na to zbyt przerażona. Zaczęła wrzeszczeć.

Zamknął na chwilę oczy, aby dokładnie przemyśleć to wspomnienie. Dopiero po chwili podjął przerwaną opowieść.

-Wytrąciła z równowagi i napastników i chłopaka. Pomiatali nim po całym pomieszczeniu. W jakiś sposób Naruto pozbawił Gengakiego palca, wiem, że później go znaleziono. To z pewnością pomoże nam w odnalezieniu go. Któryś z napastników, chyba Diyuri, złapał Nayanę za włosy i... po prostu uciął jej język.

-Co?

Inoichi spojrzał na skołowanego Chouze. Inni również wpatrywali się w Yamanakę bez cienia zrozumienia.

-Uciął jej język.-powtórzył głośno Inoichi.

-To prawda. Ja i Gaki widzieliśmy to na własne oczy.-potwierdził Jiraiya, wzdychając.

-Potwory.-mruknął ktoś.

-Bandyci!-dodał inny.

-Barbarzyńcy!

-Wystarczy!-zagrzmiał Asuma-Kontynuuj.

Inoichi westchnął.

-Zostali zabrani do Neko no Kuni. Władzę mają dwie osoby. Niejacy Katatsuma i Erakisha. Z początku ta druga była nastawiona pozytywnie i pomagała im, starała się, by dobrze się czuli, o ile można dobrze się czuć w celi. W jedzeniu i wodzie, a także w niektórych lekach, był narkotyk, który pozbawiał ich chakry. Erakisha co jakiś czas informowała ich o tym, co się dzieje, zwłaszcza o aktualnych postępach konfliktu Neko no Kuni-Konoha.

Zamilkł na chwilę, aby zebrać myśli.

-Naruto uważał, że to Katatsuma i jego poplecznicy są katalizatorem do działań przeciwko Liściowi i nie wszyscy popierają jego działania. Kilka dni temu próbował nakłonić Erakishę do negocjacji z Yondaime, obiecując, że stanie w ich obronie, wykluczając Diyuriego, Rarę i Gengakiego z wiadomych powodów. Nie uwierzyła w jego gwarancję.

-On by jej nie okłamał!-oburzył się Iruka.

-Ale ona tego nie wiedziała.-westchnął Inoichi-Chłopak postanowił się głodzić. Przestał jeść i pić, aby odzyskać chakrę. Okazało się to dość fortunną opcją, bo wczoraj Erakisha powiadomiła ich o tym, że dziś zostaną zabici. Boleśnie.

Minato wyprostował się, a z jego twarzy odpłynęła krew. Iruka nie wstał tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że Kakashi trzymał go za rękę.

-Powiedziała, że to ma być dla Konohy i innych dowód, że Neko no Kuni będzie walczyć za wszelką cenę. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że jeśli wybuchnie wojna, przegrają. Dlatego zamierzali pokazać Yondaime, że może wygrać, ale nie odzyska tego, co stracił. Naruto nie zamierzał dłużej czekać i skorzystał z tej resztki chakry, którą odzyskał. Przyzwał tą gadatliwą lisicę, która ich wyciągnęła z Neko no Kuni i tu zabrała.

Westchnął i skinął głową. Kakashi pomógł mu zejść z widoku. Minato z niechęcią wrócił na środek. Wiedział, że bez względu na to, jaką decyzję podejmą, będzie ona po części zła. Spojrzał na zebranych i odkrył, że na ich twarzach maluje się nie tylko złość, ale też współczucie i głębokie zamyślenie. Zastanawiał się, co teraz niektórzy myślą.

-Z pewnością wyjaśniło się parę rzeczy.-zaczął cicho-Tak jak Inoichi powiedział. Nayana straciła język, a co za tym idzie, zdolność mówienia. Jest jednak w dobrej kondycji i z pewnością szybko wyjdzie ze szpitala. Naruto, jednakże, jest wygłodzony, odwodniony i wyczerpany po tym całym incydencie. Obawiam się, że spędzi w szpitalu trochę więcej czasu.

Odetchnął głęboko i kontynuował, świadom, że wszyscy się na niego bezczelnie gapią.

-Neko no Kuni okazało się wrogiem bezwzględnym, okrutnym i nieprzewidywalnym. Wiemy jednak, że nie panuje tam jedność. Inoichi powiedział nam o dwóch przywódcach, Katatsumie i Erakishi. Jest pewne, że bez dokładnej relacji Naruto lub Nayany nie będziemy w stanie stwierdzić, które bardziej odpowiada za tą sytuację. Być może wystarczy pozbyć się ogniwa, aby pozbyć się całego problemu.

Spojrzał uważnie na Fugaku.

-Nie sądzę jednak, aby dało się ich spacyfikować. Oni już uznali się za osobny, niezależny kraj, bez względu na to, jaką wielkość ma ich terytorium. Będą zaciekle o nie walczyć, bez względu na to, jakie poniosą straty. Na tym świecie jest niewielu głupców, którzy rzucaliby garstkę przeciwko całej armii. Jestem więc w stanie uwierzyć, że Neko no Kuni ma coś, co mogłoby z powodzeniem użyć przeciwko nam.

Odwrócił wzrok od Uchihy i spojrzał na wszystkich.

-Nie zostałem Hokage po to, aby samolubnie podejmować takie decyzje. W tym wypadku to z pewnością mi nawet pomoże. Rozważam trzy opcje: próba negocjacji z Neko no Kuni, całkowitą eksterminację wspomnianego kraju oraz zaczekanie, aż Naruto będzie w stanie udzielić nam dokładniejszych informacji i wtedy podjąć decyzję. Chciałbym, abyście wyrazili swoją opinię.

Chaos przekraczał jego wyobrażenia, gdy cała sala zaczęła mówić jednocześnie. Każdy miał coś do dodania, nawet Shizune czy Menma. Minato zamachał rękami, uciszając ich.

-Powoli! Tak do niczego nie dojdziemy. Może na tą chwilę wrócimy do szkolnych zasad, co? Rączka w górę i czekać na swoją kolej.

Spojrzeli na niego z niechęcią, ale zrobili co kazał. Po chwili każdy miał podniesioną rękę. Minato był rozdarty. Pomiędzy Kushiną i Tsunade. Jedna i druga mogła zrobić z niego maślankę. W końcu zdecydował się na żonę.

-To oczywiste, że Neko no Kuni stanowi ogromne zagrożenie. Jeśli naprawdę mają jakąś specjalną broń przeciwko nam, powinniśmy uderzyć teraz i rozgromić ich, korzystając z zamieszania, jakie z pewnością wywołał ucieczka Nayany i Naruto.

Hokage nie mógł powiedzieć, że się tego nie spodziewał. Jego żona to w końcu Kushina. Wyciągnął z kieszeni samoprzylepne karteczki, ale wstrzymał się z długopisem. Ludzi było w końcu sporo. Ostatecznie zmiął jedną i rzucił ją pod ścianę. Wskazał na Tsunade.

-Byłam w wielu miejscach i widziałam wiele rzeczy, zwłaszcza to, jak prości ludzie są manipulowani przez innych. Ten cały... Katatsuma i Erakisha... Oni wcale nie muszą odpowiadać za ten cały bałagan. Jestem za tym, żeby to dokładniej rozważyć. Na dobry początek możemy posłuchać tego, co ma do opowiedzenia Naruto.

Karteczka rzucona na środek. Teraz przyszła kolej na Fugaku, bo się pewnie później obrazi.

-Za negocjacjami nie jestem, ale nie jestem też za tym, żeby od razu niszczyć cały kraj. Mogą być dla Konohy cennym nabytkiem. Skoro już zachowaliśmy Kirigana, to może zrobimy w końcu z niego jakiś użytek? Jestem za tym, żeby złapać Katatsumę i Erakishę, a potem ich dokładnie przesłuchać. Wreszcie będzie jakiś pożytek z Naruto.

Minato westchnął, pisząc coś na karteczce, a potem rzucając ją pod drugą ścianę.

-Mam dla ciebie złą wieść, Fugaku.

-To znaczy?-brew bruneta uniosła się.

-Dobrą reakcję podczas walki z Suną zawdzięczamy temu, że Naruto wyciągnął informacje z Gaary.

Rozległo się głośne „O!". Minato westchnął.

-Wróćmy do naszego aktualnego tematu. Jiraiya-sensei.

-Atak bez rozpoznania wroga to głupota. Powinniśmy zinfiltrować Neko no Kuni, sypać im w tryby drobny piasek, a w międzyczasie wypytać Naruto i spróbować się z nimi dogadać. Jak coś nie wypali, zawsze można przejść do drugiej opcji.

-Rozumiem...

Minato zamyślił się na chwilę. To nawet nie było takie głupie. Gdyby jednak Neko no Kuni zorientowało się, że Konoha uprzykrza im życie, negocjacje byłyby niepotrzebne. Wskazał na Shikaku, który westchnął.

-W sumie, Jiraiya-sama właśnie mi to wyjął z ust, ale mam coś jeszcze do dodania. Nie sądzę, aby eksterminacja przyniosła pozytywne efekty. Nawet nasi... hm, rodacy mogą się od nas po czymś takim odwrócić. Zwłaszcza poszczególne klany.-zerknął na Fugaku z przymrużeniem oka-Proponuję, aby zamiast tego spróbować ich przekonać, że lepiej sobie poradzą jako Konohagakurczycy. To o wiele lepsze wyjście.

Parę osób pokiwało głowami. Niektóre ręce znikły z pola widzenia, najwyraźniej Shikaku zyskał już swoich popleczników. Jako że Menma zaczął machać ręką jak walnięty, Minato postanowił ukrócić jego wygłupy i pozwolił mu zabrać głos.

-Wreszcie. Siedzę przed tobą i mnie nie zauważyłeś, co?-Minato westchnął, a paru innych ojców zachichotało-A więc, Fugaku-sama proponuje, żeby użyć na Katatsumie i Erakishy Kirigana, ale dopiero po tym, jak się ich złapie. Jest kilkanaście innych, szybszych dróg. Pułapki, genjutsu, kamuflaż... A poza tym, skąd wiecie, że Naruto już nie użył na nich Kirigana, co?

Minato zamrugał. Rzeczywiście, o tym nie pomyślał. Zanim jednak odpowiedział, rozległ się trzask, jakaś kobieta wrzasnęła, drzwi wypadły z zawiasów, światło zamrugało i na scenę wpadł zaśliniony futrzak.

-WSZYSCY STAĆ!-wrzasnął, rozkładając szeroko ręce, żeby się nie wywrócić. Inoichi jęknął głośno.

-Znowu on?!-próbował uderzyć się w czoło, ale nie mógł podnieść ręki. Tsunade zamrugała i zmrużyła oczy, aby przyjrzeć się nowo przybyłemu.

-Yondaime!-wycedziła istota.

-Yoshitsu!-powiedział Minato, naśladując leniwy ton lisa. Menma zachichotał.

-Co to ma znaczyć?! Robisz imprezę i nie zapraszasz na nią żadnego lisa? Chyba już uzgodniliśmy kwestię klanu Kitsune, co?! Skoro Naruto jest naszym ambasadorem, aktualnie na urlopie w szpitalu, my jesteśmy częścią Konohy. A to oznacza, że mam prawo przebywać na tak ważnym spotkaniu, jako głowa Zakonu Konoszańskich Lisów nr 1, nazwa i organizacja moja, oraz jako przedstawiciel wspomnianego klanu. Już to ustalaliśmy!

-Że cooo?-wydukała Shizune, mrugając. Większość osób zareagowała prawie identycznie. Kushina miała wrażenie, że coś utkwiło jej w gardle i nie mogła się tego pozbyć. Jiraiya westchnął głośno i żałośnie. Minato wzniósł ręce, jakby chciał się obronić przed czymś.

-Ej! Oczywiście, że masz prawo tu być! Tyle, że nie wiem, gdzie mieszkasz. Nie mogłem cię znaleźć.

-Kłamiesz! Nawet nie próbowałeś mnie znaleźć! Jesteś strasznie leniwy, jako Hokage! Ups...

Lis wyciągnął jakiś miniaturowy kajecik i zaczął go wertować. W końcu jęknął donośnie.

-Właśnie złamałem zasadę. Pięknie.

-Jaką zasadę?-zaciekawił się Menma. Yoshitsu westchnął.

-Czasami zakładam się z Naruto i jak przegram, on ustala mi jakąś zasadę, którą mam przestrzegać. A ja jestem lis honoru! I przed chwilą złamałem zasadę: „Nie obrażaj Hokage!".

-Aż tyle razy przegrałeś?-zapytała się Tsunade, obserwując grubość kajeciku i mając cichą nadzieję, że to nie ona ma największego pecha świata. Lis prychnął.

-Pewnie, że nie! 2/3 z tego to miejsca, w których nie powinienem się pokazywać. I imiona ludzi, którzy chcą mojej głowy.

Schował kajecik.

-Wracając do tematu, Blondaime!

-Blondaime?-zakrztusił się Jiraiya. Minato uniósł brew.

-Myślałem, że nie wolno ci obrażać Hokage!-zachichotał Itachi. Yoshitsu wzruszył ramionami.

-Owszem, ale kiedy Naruto jest wkurzony też go tak nazywa, więc co za różnica? Oj...

Kiedy Menma turlał się po podłodze, a Minato starał się uspokoić (w końcu nie słyszał, żeby jego syn tak go nazwał publicznie), lis znowu wyciągnął swój kajecik i go przewertował.

-Cholera! Wiedziałem! „Nie wydawaj Naruto!". Kurka wodna, jak on się o tym dowie. Mniejsza!-schował kajecik-Wracając do tematu, Yondaime! Stałem za drzwiami, czekając z nadzieją, że wreszcie zauważysz moją nieobecność i wyślesz przynajmniej połowę tych dobrych ludzi na poszukiwania tak ważnego gościa! Dopiero po tak długim czasie dotarło do mnie, że masz mnie w nosie. Postanowiłem więc zatrzymać ten okrutny precedens!

Minato westchnął ciężko. Nikt w końcu nie mówił, że będzie łatwo.

-Yoshitsu, chcesz tu być, to posadź gdzieś swój futrzasty tyłek i nie przeszkadzaj. Jak chcesz narzekać, to możesz już się wykopać.

Lis parsknął.

-Oczywiście, że zostanę! Ale, jako że już tu stoję, wyrażę własne zdanie.

Shikaku westchnął.

-Będzie przemowa.

-A będzie przemowa!-potwierdził Yoshitsu, machając pazurem na wszystkie strony-Wy wszyscy, dobrze myślący i źle myślący, geniusze i idioci! Jestem, dla tych, którzy jeszcze nie wiedzą, Yoshitsu! Mam wiele interesujących przydomków, jestem pewien, że Pakkun, ten cholerny ninken, jest w stanie wymienić prawie wszystkie i dodać parę własnych. Jestem 17 w hierarchii lisów, ale niech was ta słaba liczba nie zwiedzie, jestem naprawdę mądrą osobą!

-I porośniętą futrem.-ktoś dodał. Połowa sali wybuchł śmiechem. Minato uciszył ich.

-Ej, trochę szacunku, chcę, żeby dzisiaj skończył.

Kolejny, krótszy wybuch śmiechu. Lis westchnął.

-Mamy tu grupę wesołków, co? To teraz troszeczkę wam zrzednie mina. Jestem do tej pory, chociaż na treningi nie mam czasu, pierwszym senseiem Naruto, który nauczył go wszystkich podstaw, z czytaniem i pisaniem włącznie. Brałem udział w bitwie z uciekinierami, która ponad miesiąc temu prawie zniszczyła pokój w Konosze! Pomogłem w uratowaniu Biwako-sama, Enokiego oraz Naruko! Razem z grupą innych, nieco słabszych lisów broniłem „Wschodniego obozu" przed uciekinierami! I, nawiasem mówiąc, przez ten cały czas eskortowałem Naruto. Podczas walki z Suną odciąłem drogę posiłkom wroga, uratowałem sierociniec przed spłonięciem oraz prawie udało mi się odgryźć Orochimaru dwa palce!

Tsunade ożywiła się, żałując trochę, że lisowi się nie udało. Kushina gapiła się na stworzenie szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie wierząc w połowę tego, co on mówi. Menma był skołowany tym natłokiem informacji. Fakt, spotkał parę razy tego lisa, głównie jak kogoś okradał, ale nie sądził, że ma taki wkład w istnienie Konohy i życie Naruto. Yoshitsu jednak nie skończył.

-Ale to tylko ja! Klan Kitsune miał jeszcze większy wkład. Przykładowo, Zazubashitsu, niech piekło go pochłonie, 3 w hierarchii lisów, na wezwanie Naruto, przybył i walczył z niejakim Okarą Shipachim, ratując w ten sposób chłopaka, stado zwierząt i Uzumaki Kushinę przed niechybną śmiercią lub wpadnięciem w łapy Orochimaru. Jest jeszcze ta... gaduła od siedmiu boleści, plotkara cholerna, Aero, 15 w hierarchii. W końcu ona wyniosła Nayanę i Naruto z Neko no Kuni. No, nie da się ukryć, że prawie zagadała ich na śmierć.

Kilka osób zachichotało. Yoshitsu wziął głęboki oddech, a Minato zdezerterował na swoje miejsce, mając przeczucie, że to jeszcze trochę potrwa.

-Warto napomknąć, że zapewne gdyby nie moja interwencja, skazalibyście Naruto na śmierć! Banda idiotów.

-Ej! Lepiej uważaj na słowa!-warknął Fugaku. Itachi powstrzymał go przed podniesieniem się. Yoshitsu prychnął.

-Wracając do tematu. Naruto, jako ambasador klanu Kitsune i jedyny ludzki jego przedstawiciel, ledwo tolerujemy to, że jego nazwisko brzmi Umino, ale na razie nie ma to wielkiego znaczenia, więc wiecie... Ekhem. Jako ambasador ma najbardziej znaczące zdanie z was wszystkich, no, może pomijając Tsunade-sama i Sandaime-sama. Powinniście w stu procentach poczekać, aż się obudzi.

Ktoś prychnął. Tym kimś był... Ebisu.

-On ma 8 lat!

-A ja mam metr 10! I co? To wcale nie świadczy o tym, że jestem głupi.

-Tylko dziecinny, zwykle brudny i jesteś kleptomanem.-rozległ się basowy głos. Z cienia wyszła jeszcze jedna futrzasta istota.

-Co to ma być?!-wrzasnął Ibiki-Posiedzenie lisów, czy jak?!

Biały lis usiadł obok i trzepnął Yoshitsu tak, że ten zleciał z podestu. Parę młodszych osób zachichotało. Kolejny uczestnik zebrania ukłonił się przed Yondaime i Tsunade, jeśli można powiedzieć, że lisy się kłaniają.

-Minato-sama, Tsunade-sama. Jestem Zazubashitsu, 3 w hierarchii klanu Kitsune i uznałem, że lepiej będzie, jeśli uratuję was od tego... hm... pacana. Ale proszę, mówcie mi Zazu.

-To ty uratowałeś Kushinę i Naruto. Jestem ci winny podziękowania.

Wspomniana kobieta spojrzała na męża z oburzeniem. Nie lubiła się przyznawać, że ktoś ją uratował. Lis pokręcił głową.

-Nie trzeba. Zgadzam się poniekąd z Yoshitsu i Menma-san.

Minato prawie jęknął, widząc, że jego syn prostuje się z dumą w oczach.

-Naruto-sama może mieć coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Udało mi się pociągnąć też Aero za język, wiem, że zdemolowała więzienie w Neko no Kuni i kogoś stratowała, z pewnością będą chcieli się zemścić i to w najbliższej przyszłości. Sugerowałbym, aby doprowadzić siłą Naruto-sama do stanu używalności.

Rozległy się ciche pomruki aprobaty. Lis skłonił się jeszcze raz, tym razem ogólnie.

-Zabiorę teraz stąd Yoshitsu, żeby nie przeszkadzał w dalszej debacie.

-Co?-wrzasnął kleptoman-Ani się waż ty... ty... ważniaku ty! Podlizusie!

Zazubashitsu skoczył na niego i oboje zniknęli w kłębie dymu. Minato westchnął i wrócił na podest, na którym roiło się od zagubionej sierści. Spojrzał na zebranych.

-Wracając do debaty... Jeśli teraz można ten bałagan nazwać tak. Jest coraz więcej wniosków, aby zaczekać na Naruto. Zagłosujemy. Kto jest za tym, aby na niego zaczekać, ręka w górę.

Pierwsza wystrzeliła w górę ręka Iruki, drugi był Kakashi. Potem Tsunade, Menma, ponad połowa sali. Nawet Kushina się zgłosiła. Zauważył, że Ibiki i Ebisu się zbuntowali. Minato skinął głową.

-Przegłosowane. Poczekamy na Naruto. A teraz jest parę innych ważnych... spraw.

[NASTĘPNEGO RANKA, SZPITAL]

Naruto jęknął i ziewnął jednocześnie. Łóżko było miękkie, więc spodziewał się, że zaraz wparuje do środka Iruka i każe mu wreszcie wstawać. Potem jednak przypomniał sobie o Neko no Kuni i Nayanie i znowu zrobiło mu się przykro. Jednocześnie zrozumiał, że znowu (ZNOWU!) jest w szpitalu. Miał już serdecznie dosyć tego miejsca. Czy nie mógł z chociażby jednej akcji wyjść w miarę cało?

Spróbował się podnieść, ale nie dał rady, więc rozejrzał się. Miał przytulną, małą salę. Obok niego stała jakaś machina, rejestrująca bicie jego serca. Poza tym było znośnie. Miał nawet wazon na kwiatki, aktualnie pusty. Westchnął. Był przeraźliwie głodny. Poszukał wzrokiem czegoś, czym mógłby kogoś zawiadomić, że chce jeść, ale nie znalazł takowego przedmiotu. Wpadł więc na iście szatański pomysł.

Zaczął szybko oddychać, zwiększając szybkość bicia jego serca. Już po niecałej minucie przyniosło to skutek i do sali wpadł medyk. Naruto uśmiechnął się na jego widok, lekko dysząc.

-Wreszcie. Jestem głodny.

-Co? Tylko o to ci chodziło?

Chłopak skinął głową. Medyk pokręcił głową i wyszedł z sali, trzaskając drzwiami. Blondyn miał nadzieję, że przyniesie on coś do jedzenia, bo był bardzo głodny. Zastanawiał się, co się mogło stać z jego opowiadaniem. Chciał już je dać ładnie oprawione Nayanie. Miał też nadzieję, że dziewczynka dobrze się czuje. W końcu odpowiadał za jej stan. Po paru minutach do sali weszło parę osób. Dwie medyczki i jeden medyk. Przynieśli nie tylko jedzenie, ale też jakieś tajemnicze przyrządy.

-Naruto, zanim coś zjesz, musimy cię jeszcze raz zbadać.-wyjaśnił mężczyzna. Przez następny, męczący kwadrans osłuchiwał, lekko szczypał chłopca, zaglądał mu do uszu i ust. W końcu uznał, że jego stan się poprawił i pozwolił mu coś zjeść. Była to okropna zupa ogórkowa, ale blondyn był zbyt głodny, żeby wybrzydzać.

Potem napawał się swoją samotnością. Medyczki, zanim wyszły, włączyły mu telewizorek, zawieszony w rogu pomieszczenia, ale na razie leciał jakiś głupi program dla dzieci, więc gapił się przez okno. Niewiele widział i żałował, że nie może się podnieść o własnych siłach, ale czuł, że to źle by się dla niego skończyło. Nic nie zmieniło faktu, że nadal był głodny.

Według zegarka, o 11:28 do sali weszła kolejna osoba. Był to mężczyzna, blondyn z ciemnymi workami pod oczami, ziewający na wszystkie strony świata. Jego ruchy były bardzo, ale to bardzo nieskładne. Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Cześć, tato.

-Jak tam, Naruto?

Usiadł na rogu łóżka, ignorując postawione niedaleko krzesełko. Wziął do rąk prawą dłoń chłopaka i zaczął ją grzać własnymi dłońmi.

-Głodny.-mruknął.

-Nie dali ci nic do jedzenia?

-Dali. Ohydną zupę. Ale dalej jestem głodny.

-Zobaczę, co da się z tym zrobić.

Stworzył klona, który wybiegł przez okno. Naruto mimowolnie zachichotał, myśląc o tym, jak bardzo jego ojciec może wkurzyć medyków. Minato poczochrał mu włosy i kontynuował trzymanie jego dłoni.

-Naruto, musisz być silny.

Zanim zdążył coś dodać, chłopiec jęknął.

-No nie! Znowu chcecie czegoś ode mnie, tak?

Minato skinął głową.

-Wczoraj w nocy, a raczej dzisiaj w nocy zebrałem wielu shinobi, żeby zadecydować o losie Neko no Kuni. Wiele osób uznało, że najlepiej będzie poczekać na twoją opinię i twoje informacje. Zrób coś dla mnie i zrób coś z Yoshitsu.

Naruto zaśmiał się.

-Znowu się wprosił?

-Narobił zamieszania, obrażał mnie, nazwał parę ważnych shinobi idiotami i rozwalił całe zebranie swoją gadaniną. Ale najpierw powiesz mi, co wiesz o niejakim Blondaime?

Na twarzy chłopca pojawiło się czyste przerażenie. Po chwili ustąpiło ono furii.

-YOSHITSU!-wrzasnął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Gdy złość przeszła, spojrzał ze strachem na rozbawionego ojca.

-No dobra, przyznaję, zdarzyło mi się parę razy tak cię nazwać. Przepraszam.

-Wystarczy, że nie wyskakujesz z tym publicznie. Na szczęście, od Yoshitsu uratował nas niejaki Zazu.

-Zazu się pojawił?-oczy chłopaka prawie wyszły z orbit-I co mówił?

Yondaime westchnął.

-To samo, co Yoshitsu. Żeby zaczekać na ciebie.

Zerknął na zegar.

-O 14 pojawi się zgraja zgredów i marud, będą cię wypytywać. Będziesz musiał dać radę.

Wtedy pojawił się klon Minato. Trzymał on siatkę z paroma pojemnikami. Oryginał odebrał ją i z ulgą zauważył, że jest ich 6, po dwa z każdego rodzaju. I podwójne sztućce. Wyłożył wszystko na niewielki stoliczek.

-Zgadując... Tu jest zupa, a w tych dwóch jakieś dania.

-Mam zjeść... to wszystko?-zdziwił się Naruto. W końcu nie był aż tak głodny. Hokage parsknął głośno.

-Oczywiście, że nie! Połowa jest dla mnie. Nie wyspałem się i nie zjadłem śniadania, więc chcę nadrobić przynajmniej jedno.

Minato pomógł chłopcu się podnieść i wręczył mu pudełko z zupą i plastikową łyżkę. Okazało się, że jest tam pomidorowa z makaronem i kawałkami marchewki oraz szczyptą jakiegoś zielska. Oboje wysiorbali wszystko. Była dobra. Później zajęli się ryżem, mięsnymi kulkami w sosie oraz faszerowanymi jajkami. To było przepyszne. Na koniec zostało sushi. 6 dużych kawałków, kilka wodorostów i dwa sosiki. Pycha.

Klon dostał zadanie pozbycia się obciążających ich dowodów i zniknął. Minato i Naruto cicho rozmawiali, uśmiechając się do siebie i ciesząc się pełnymi brzuchami. W pewnym momencie Yondaime położył się na momencik, żeby dać odpocząć oczom. I nie podniósł się. Leżał na boku, zwrócony w stronę chłopca , który powstrzymywał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Minato wciąż trzymał go za rękę i cichutko chrapał.

Ukołysany tą dziwną melodią, sam w końcu odpłynął do krainy snów.

[SZPITAL, 13:47]

-...o!-usłyszał z daleka Minato, ale mruknął coś i spał dalej. Komu są potrzebni inni? Wystarczy łóżko, poduszka i sen.

-..to!-usłyszał znów, trochę dokładniej. Potrząsnął głową.

-...ato! TATO! OBUDŹ SIĘ!

Minato podskoczył, budząc przy okazji Naruto. Yondaime spurpurowiał. Menma stał tuż obok, masując ramię. Pod ścianą Jiraiya, Kakashi, Inoichi i Chouza zwijali się ze śmiechu.

-Uderzyłeś mnie!-poskarżył się nastolatek. Hokage przetarł oczy.

-Wybacz. Co tu robisz, Menma?

Chłopak prychnął.

-Jak to co? Nie pojawiłeś się na obiedzie, to zacząłem cię szukać. Chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że jest za 10... 14.

-CO?!-poderwał się Minato i spojrzał natychmiast na zegar. Jęknął, gdy nieznośna machina dowiodła racji nastolatka. Naruto zasłonił oczy ręką, mając ochotę na dalszy sen. Czuł jednak, że to nie jest już możliwe.

-Reszta stoi przed drzwiami.-dodał Menma-A, jeszcze jedno. Tamci zrobili wam parę zdjęć.

Chouza natychmiast schował aparat. Minato westchnął, patrząc, jak syn wychodzi, a jego miejsce zajmuje kilkanaście innych osób, między innymi Iruka, który przepchnął się do łóżka Naruto. Chłopak, zabrał rękę, lustrując zgromadzenie. Niektórzy mieli kajeciki i długopisy w gotowości. Szykował się naprawdę ciężki dzień...

**To tyle na razie. Proszę ponownie o rysunki Nayany i Shashary, nie pogniewałabym się też za wizerunki lisów z hierarchii (tych, których już napotkaliśmy). A tu taki mały spojler (i przypomnienie):**

HIERARCHIA LISÓW

1\. ?

2\. Futarishu

3\. Zazubashitsu "Zazu" _Ujrzał jednak białego lisa wielkości wilczura o dwóch ogonach i prawie tuzinie kolczyków w jednym uchu. Jego oczy błyszczały purpurą._ DŻENTELMEN

4\. Ren Ren

5\. Orarurire "Ri"

6\. Ashira

7\. Buyako

8\. Kachi "Maruda"

9\. Kochi "Zrzęda"

10\. Senshu

11\. Imigo

12\. Nakami

13\. Yo-Ju "Robot"

14\. Zenzen

15\. Aero _Ujrzał za to smukłą lisicę o kasztanowym futrze i wielkich, zaspanych, błękitnych oczach. W prawym uchu tkwił srebrny kolczyk, a na lewej łapie miała bransoletkę z cienkiego łańcucha. Była równie wysoka co Minato, a warto dodać, że on stał na dwóch łapach... nogach._ GADUŁA

16\. Inuki

17\. Yoshitsu _Wyglądał jak kot w butach, ale był lisem, miał na sobie sandały, yukatę i opaskę. Był wielkości przeciętnego 4-latka. Przy pasie nosił sakiewkę. Rude futro stworzenia zdawało się błyszczeć w nikłym świetle słońca, które wpadało przez niezbyt czyste okno. Złote tęczówki zwierzęcia nie emanowały dzisiaj radosnym blaskiem._ KLEPTOMAN

18\. Nero

19\. Kan Hiri "Han"

20\. Chintsu


	23. Chapter 23

**„Kocie serce"**

„_Chłopak zabrał rękę, lustrując zgromadzenie. Niektórzy mieli kajeciki i długopisy w gotowości. Szykował się naprawdę ciężki dzień..."_

Minato potrzebował dłuższej chwili, aby doprowadzić się do porządku. Mimo to wciąż był zaspany i ziewał na wszystkie strony świata. Naruto zdołał się w miarę podnieść, ignorując pomoc Iruki. Tłum otaczał go, szczelnie odcinając jakąkolwiek pomoc, która mogłaby nadejść. Shikaku postanowił poprowadzić to zebranie, uznając, że Hokage nie jest w formie.

-Naruto, chcemy...

-Wiem, czego chcecie.-uciął Naruto, wychwytując wzrokowe ostrzeżenie od Iruki-Powiem wam to, co wiem, ale nie jest tego dużo. Neko no Kuni to niewielka wioska, nie ma zbyt wielu shinobi. Jest otoczona przez gęste lasy, jeśli zaatakujecie, większość zdąży umknąć. Zapewne mają wiele schronów lub kryjówek.

Większość osób już szybko notowała. Chłopak nie zamierzał im upraszczać życia i mówił szybko i zwięźle.

-Sama wioska nie jest typem obronnym. To głównie parki i budynki mieszkalne. Zakładam, że około 80% mieszkańców to cywile, w tym masa dzieci. Można uznać, że Katatsuma i Erakisha są przywódcami, ale to tylko zasłona dymna. Ktoś sponsoruje Neko no Kuni, nie wiem jednak kto dokładnie.

Zamilkł na chwilę, żeby nabrać powietrza w płuca, ale tamci natychmiast zaczęli zadawać pytania. Minato ich uciszył.

-Co wiesz o niejakim Gengakim?

-Koyurachi Gengaki, 47 lat, pochodzi z Iwy. Wcześniej zajmował się handlem narkotyków, ale potem zrobiło się zbyt niebezpiecznie i odpuścił. Wykorzystał wiele źródeł informacji do sprzedawania sekretów za małe majątki. Ostatnio pomagał Neko no Kuni w dostaniu się do Konohy i schwytaniu jinchuriki Kyubiego. Po całej akcji i stracie jednego palca-to Naruto wypowiedział z triumfem-zamelinował się gdzieś, przeczuwając, że będzie ścigany. Wiem, że ma rezydencję w pobliżu Ame.

Przez chwilę słychać było jedynie skrobanie długopisów. Naruto zastanowiła inna kwestia. To, co podawał mu Kiri, zwykle zapamiętywał bez przeszkód, co było dość zastanawiające. W końcu Chouza zdołał się przepchnąć.

-A ci dwaj pozostali?

-Tenori Rarashiro „Rara", 32 lata, urodzony w Sunie. Kilkakrotnie był zatrzymywany za kradzieże i posiadanie narkotyków, potem musiał uciekać z Sunagakure. Żył jako zwykły rzezimieszek, kradnąc co popadnie, dopóki nie został zatrudniony przez Katatsumę. Obecnie jest jego lewą ręką. To straszny tchórz. Na widok silniejszego shinobi weźmie nogi za pas. Szybko biega. Kachisha Diyuri, 39 lat, pochodzi z Kumo. Jego bratem był Diyua, który zginął podczas walki z uciekinierami. Wcześniej był zabójcą na zlecenie, teraz jest prawą ręką Katatsumy. Jest uczulony na jabłka i pomarańcze.

Naruto zerknął na ojca, ale ten był zajęty odpychaniem ludzi, którzy na niego wpadali. Ta sala nie nadawała się do takich zgromadzeń. W końcu głowę podniósł Shikaku.

-Co możesz nam powiedzieć o Erakishy?

-Ma 86 lat, urodziła się w Neko no Kuni. Od najmłodszych lat przejawiała zainteresowanie kotami. Wolałaby nie konfrontować się z Konohą i nie ufa temu, kto pociąga za sznurki. Nie cierpi Katatsumy. Jest bardzo niebezpieczna. Jest odporna na pewną dziwną truciznę. Nasączyła nią całe swoje ciało i ubrania. Koty są na to niewrażliwe, ale dotknięcie jej mogłoby źle się skończyć dla człowieka.

-A ten cały Katatsuma?

-Tylko raz go widziałem, niezbyt miły typek. Nie użyłem na nim Kirigana, niewiele wiem. Wygląda na jakieś 20 lat, z pewnością ma jakąś umysłową chorobę. Jego zachowanie zmienia się przez cały czas. Przez kilka sekund jest miły, a potem ma ochotę cię zabić. Z tego co wyczytałem z innych, podczas walki jest nieprzewidywalny i to daje mu przewagę. Ma alergię na kocią sierść.

Inoichi podniósł głowę.

-Ma alergię na koty i przebywa w ich towarzystwie?

Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

-Co twoim zdaniem powinniśmy zrobić?-zapytał Minato, który przeczuwał, że zaraz posypie się masa pytań, w większości zapewne bez związku z sprawą. Naruto spodziewał się takiego pytania, ale podczas snu ciężko się myśli. Westchnął.

-Trzeba pozbyć się Katatsumy, on jest katalizatorem wszystkich działań, nie ma zbyt wielu zwolenników, ludzie się po prostu go boją. Większość tych, którzy go popierają to najemnicy. Warto dogadać się z Erakishą, reszta pójdzie za nią. Jeśli przekona się Neko no Kuni do tego, że Konoha jest lepsza od ich sponsora, szybko przeskoczą na naszą stronę. To jest moje zdanie.

Ludzie pokiwali głowami, coś tam jeszcze pomarudzili i szybko się wyludnili. W końcu w pomieszczeniu zostały tylko 2 osoby, Minato i Iruka. Yondaime westchnął.

-Muszę się zdrzemnąć...-mruknął i zniknął. Umino usiadł na krańcu łóżka i zaczął głaskać chłopca po włosach. Ten nie miał siły, aby odepchnąć natarczywego opiekuna, więc po prostu zamknął oczy i pozwolił się ukołysać do snu. Jego ostatnią myślą było to, że zapomniał zapytać o opowiadanie... Jeszcze ma czas.

[TRZY DNI PÓŹNIEJ]

Naruto z wyrazem obrzydzenia pochłaniał warzywną papkę. Na szczęście wiedział, że klon jego ojca wkrótce poratuje go czymś smacznym. Wspominał coś o ravioli... Tylko co to, do cholery, jest? Wzruszył ramionami, skrzywił się i wsadził sobie do ust łyżkę pełną ohydztwa, a następnie odstawił na stoliczek, a następnie odetchnął z ulgą.

Obiecał sobie oficjalnie, że zabierze się ostro za treningi, w tym za Hirashin ojca. I w najbliższym czasie nie wróci do szpitala. Na razie trenował Kawarimi no Jutsu, które nigdy nie mogło mu wejść do głowy. Parę razy mu się udało. Za każdym razem jakiś element pomieszczenia lądował na łóżku. Ciężko było się pozbyć dowodów.

Wiedział, że wkrótce wyjdzie z tego białego więzienia, tylko nie był jeszcze pewien, kiedy dokładnie. Zerknął na ekran telewizorka, żeby się przekonać, że leci właśnie bajka o króliku. Jęknął i zakrył dłońmi twarz. Czemu nie mogli puścić nic normalnego? Drgnął, gdy poczuł, że coś siada na materacu. Spojrzał przez palce.

-Shashara?

-Kopę lat, Naruto.

-Shashara!

Blondyn przyciągnął do siebie przyjaciela i go wyściskał. Naprawdę, stęsknił się za tym Narowatym leniem. Nari odwzajemnił uścisk, a następnie się odsunął.

-Kiedy zniknąłeś... Wszyscy sądzili, że już po tobie, wiesz? Stan domu Iruki wyraźnie wskazywał na mocną jatkę. Yondaime był... wkurwiony. I to mocno. Gdyby nie egzamin, od razu zarządziłby poszukiwania.

Naruto skinął głową.

-A Nayana? Co z nią?

-Jutro ma wyjść ze szpitala. Podobno czuje się już dobrze. Za to ty wyglądasz jak szkielet. Nie karmią cię tu?

-Poczekaj na kolację. Dopiero wtedy zrzednie ci mina.

Shashara parsknął śmiechem.

-Brakowało mi ciebie, dzieciaku. Podobno jakiś gnojek stracił przez ciebie palec... Zdradzisz mi szczegóły?

-Odgryzłem go.-blondyn wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było coś normalne. Nari zaśmiał się i poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. Po chwili spoważniał.

-Będziesz na pogrzebie?

-Jakim pogrzebie?-zdziwił się Naruto, patrząc się na Shasharę bez najmniejszej wskazówki.

-No tak... nie powiedzieli ci, prawda?-zafrasował się Nari-Odbędzie się oficjalny pogrzeb tych, którzy zginęli podczas ataku Suny. I... Sakura...

-Co się z nią stało?

Shashara wziął głęboki wdech.

-Nie żyje. Orochimaru zaatakował jej drużynę podczas drugiego etapu egzaminu. Broniła Sasuke i ten gad ją ugryzł. To ma związek z jakąś jego pieczęcią, wiem, że nie sobie z nią nie poradziła. Umarła na oczach Hokage. Wtedy... wtedy... był chaos, rozumiesz? ANBU latało po ulicach, zaglądało do każdego domu, a mimo to nie znaleźli Orochimaru. Pojawił się dopiero później... a wtedy było za późno.

Naruto potrząsnął głową, nie wierząc w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Przecież powiedział ojcu o Orochimaru! Jak mogło do tego dojść? Chłopak jęknął i schował twarz w dłoniach. Ten Sannin był bardziej przebiegły, niż chłopak mógł kiedykolwiek przypuszczać. Shashara jeszcze nie skończył.

-To nie koniec złych wieści. Sądzę, że ten gad mógł przeciągnąć Sasuke na swoją stronę. Nie znam szczegółów, ale wiem, że chłopak jest 24 godziny na dobę pod nadzorem klanu. Wszyscy starają się go trzymać z daleka od Orochimaru, ale jest coraz gorzej. I jeszcze te polowania na demony...

-Jakie polowania?-Naruto podniósł głowę, wpatrując się w przyjaciela ze zdumieniem.

-Nibi, Sanbi i Gobi zniknęli. Ktoś zabił ich jinchuriki. Naruko i Menma mogą być następni. Wszyscy mówią już o wojnie, podejrzewają Ame, ale oni podejrzewają Iwę. I tak dalej. Nawet Konoha jest w kręgu podejrzanych. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to nie będzie kolorowo.

-Kolejna wojna...-jęknął blondyn. I doskonale wiedział, że jeśli do niej dojdzie, ludzie tacy jak Fugaku zechcą go wykorzystać jako broń. A ta wizja wcale mu się nie podobała. Wiele razy słyszał, jak ostatnia wojna się skończyła. Masa ofiar. I dalej wszystko się komplikowało. Dosłownie wszystko.

-Zmieńmy temat, dobra? Po wiosce krąży plotka, że napisałeś powieść.

Naruto zarumienił się, natychmiast zapominając o wojnie. Machnął ręką.

-Tylko taką opowiastkę, dla Nayany. A właśnie... Gdzie są moje kartki? Ktoś mi je ukradł.

Shashara prychnął.

-Och, doskonale wiem kto. Medyk. Potem w swoje łapki dostał je Yondaime, ale on miał inne rzeczy na głowie, więc Jiraiya i Kakashi biją się o nie dniami i nocami. Wiesz, że ten twój... „dziadek" włazi na drzewa, czytając twoje wypociny?

-Żartujesz...

-Nie. Widziałem to na własne oczy. Potraktował drzewo jak kawałek prostej drogi. Na czubek i z powrotem. Co tam takiego napisałeś, huh?

-Em... No... nieważne. Co u naszego senseia?

-Kompletnie się pochorował. Ledwo chodzi. Obawiam się, że nasza drużyna wkrótce się rozpadnie. Nie wiem, czy dopuszczą Nayanę do bycia shinobim w tym stanie.

Chłopak spuścił głowę. To była jego wina i doskonale o tym wiedział. Shashara zagryzł wargę, widząc, w jakim stanie jest jego przyjaciel. Potrząsnął nim.

-Ej, kojarzysz Pokemony?

-Co?

-Taką bajkę. Masz kuleczkę i wyciągasz z niej słodkiego stworka. Byłem zmuszony to oglądać, jak byłem w twoim wieku. Co ty na to, żeby spróbować na realu?

Naruto wyprostował się.

-Serio? To naprawdę działa?!

-Oczywiście, że nie. Chodzi mi o summony. Kapujesz? Ty summon, ja summon i oglądamy sparring. Ten, kogo summon wygra, stawia drugiemu batona.

-Zgoda!

„Co mi zrobi puchaty króliczek?" myślał złośliwie Naruto, wyobrażając sobie, że przywoła Zazu, który spierze każdego wroga. Później jednak przypomniał sobie o tym, że kiedy zwykle chce kogoś przywołać, to przywołuje nie tego, kogo trzeba. Miał nadzieję, że nie pojawi się Aero. Ostatnim razem pojawił się Yoshitsu, ale teraz może nie mieć aż tyle szczęścia.

Shashara był pewien sukcesu. W końcu poświęcił na trening z królikami sporo czasu, tonę marchewek i sałat oraz dwutygodniowy szlaban na telewizję za wynoszenie warzyw z domu. Postanowił, że jeśli dzisiaj wygra z Naruto, pokaże tą sztuczkę rodzicom. A oni będą musieli go przeprosić za ich podejrzenia i kary.

Blondyn przezornie przesunął się na kraniec łóżka. Nie chciał w końcu przywołać sobie kilkunasto-kilogramowego lisa na nogi. Shashara mu pomógł w ramach fair play, a potem poszedł na drugi koniec pokoju. Oboje, wręcz identycznie, wykonali pieczęć. Z cichym pyknięciem pojawiły się dwie istoty. Naruto nie znał żadnej.

Przed Shasharą stał na dwóch łapach królik w lekkiej zbroi z drewna, trzymający w łapkach tęgi, długi kij. Miał on jakieś... 135 centymetrów wysokości. Na wszystko dookoła łypał niemiło, zwłaszcza na blondyna i jego summona. Koło łóżka stał bowiem niezwykły lis. Wyglądał na 165 cm wysokości. Jego sierść była barwy piasku, a na pyszczku miał okulary połówki. Stał, oczywiście, na dwóch łapach. Miał na sobie coś w stylu złotej yukaty.

-E... A wy to kto?-zapytali Shashara i Naruto jednocześnie. Królik prychnął, a lis jedynie się uśmiechnął... jeśli tak wygląda lisi uśmiech.

-Jestem Orarurire, Naruto-sama.-powiedział szybko. Blondyn zamrugał.

-Zatrzymałem się na „o"...

-Mów mi Ri.

Cała trójka spojrzała na królika, który znowu prychnął.

-Tsubashi. A teraz powiecie, czemu mi przeszkadzacie?

Shashara skłonił się lekko.

-Chcieliśmy sprawdzić, który ma silniejsze summony. Mieliśmy nadzieję na mały sparring.

-Tutaj?-Ri wyglądał na zatroskanego-Obawiam się, że to bardzo zły pomysł, ponieważ to pomieszczenie nie zostało...

Nie zdążył skończyć zdania, kiedy Tsubashi się na niego rzucił. Lis zgrabnie go wyminął i, będąc za plecami przeciwnika, kopnął go łapą w plecy. Królik uderzył w ścianę, zostawiając niewielkie wgłębienie. Shashara jęknął.

-To był zły pomysł.

-Ojej! Nie ma się co przejmować. Taką dziurę można łatwo załatać, nie ma sprawy. Wystarczy jedynie 15 procentowy...

-Ghaaa!-wrzasnął Tsubashi, wykonując zgrabny obrót. Ri podskoczył, opadając obiema łapami na kij, który z hukiem uderzył o podłogę.

-Oczywiście, można poprosić też o specjalistę do łatania takich dziur.-skończył szybko lis, orientując się, że królik jest w iście bojowym nastroju. Wtedy puchaty summon pokazał pazurki i zaczął szybko się przemieszczać. Teraz Naruto zrozumiał, co Shashara mówił o szybkości. Jednakże, Ri nie wyglądał na przerażonego umiejętnościami przeciwnika. Cicho coś obliczał, a gdy doszedł do obiecującego wniosku, wystawił przed siebie łapę.

Tsubashi z hukiem wyłożył się na podłodze. Każdy zorientowałby się, że królik jest mocno wkurzony. Z pewnością nikt wcześniej go tak nie upokorzył. Szybko się przeturlał, łapiąc za zapomniany kij. Zaczął nim zgrabnie wymachiwać, ledwo poruszając łapkami. Pokazał ostre ząbki i zaatakował lisa. Ten uchylił się, znowu coś obliczając.

Naruto zastanawiał się, który w hierarchii może być Ri. Z pewnością nie wyglądał na słabego. Chłopiec dawał mu miejsce w pierwszej 5. W tym czasie królik po raz pierwszy zyskał przewagę i nadepnął na ogon lisa. Ten krzyknął cicho i wymierzył niezbyt honorowego kopa między nogi. Na szczęście dla Tsubashiego, zdążył się on cofnąć. Przez dłuższą chwilę przeciwnicy krążyli wokół siebie, warcząc.

Shashara postanowił zainterweniować, obawiając się nalotu medyków, którzy będą chcieli sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Denerwowało go to, że Naruto, zamiast pomóc, powoli zakopuje się pod kołdrą. Oszalał, czy co? Nari stanął między przeciwnikami.

-Dobra, starczy! Remis! Rozstrzygniemy to kiedy indziej, na terenie przeznaczonym do treningu, okej?

Ri otrzepał się.

-Oczywiście.

-Może być...-warknął królik i zniknął w kłębie dymu. Lis został, oglądając zniszczenia, czyli dziury w ścianie, rysy na podłodze i rozwalony telewizorek.

-Króliki... zero honoru. Ktoś musi wziąć za to odpowiedzialność, prawda? Jak dobrze, że mam ze sobą kieszonkowe. Nie martw się, Naruto-sama. Coś wymyślę... Naruto-sama?

Spod kołdry wystawała jedynie czupryna i błękitne oczy. Chłopak gapił się na okno z niemym przerażeniem. Shashara zmarszczył czoło. Wtedy blondyn podskoczył i wskazał na przyjaciela.

-To był jego pomysł!

Ri i Nari spojrzeli na szybę... a raczej na to, co powinno być między ramami. Najwyraźniej królik wybił szybę, gdy wymachiwał swoim kijem. Teraz za oknem stał...

-Hokage-sama...-wymamrotał Shashara, cofając się lekko. Minato był jednocześnie zdumiony i zły-Ja... nie przewidziałem takich szkód...

Yondaime wskoczył do pomieszczenia, ściskając w dłoni siatkę z jedzeniem. Naruto poczuł, że nie jest już głodny. Ri skłonił się lekko, wciąż niesamowicie spokojny.

-Witam, Yondaime. Ostatnio głośno o tobie w kręgach lisów. Podobno ktoś prowadzi ranking, jak szybko zabijesz Yoshitsu. Jest strasznie denerwujący, nieprawdaż? Zawsze wszystkim kradnie kapcie i bieliznę. Prymityw. Nikt nie wie, jak się znalazł w pierwszej 20.

-Wiesz kim ja jestem... Nie mam pojęcia kim ty jesteś.-wycedził Minato, lustrując rozwalone pomieszczenie i przerażone dzieciaki. Lis skłonił się ponownie, wciąż ze stoickim spokojem, który irytował Hokage.

-Orarurire, ale proszę mi mówić Ri. Jestem 5 w hierarchii.

-Aha. Naruto.-spojrzał na syna.

-Przepraszam?-wydukał chłopak, chowając się za kołdrą. Tak naprawdę to nie bał się ojca, był po prostu zażenowany tą całą sytuacją. Wpadł z Shasharą po uszy. Ri stanął pomiędzy blondynami, przerywając wzrokową walkę.

-Nie ma problemu, Yondaime. Zapłacę za wszystkie szkody. W końcu to nic wielkiego... Nie sądzę, żeby wyniosło mnie to więcej niż 100 tysięcy yenów (dla potrzeb fanfica, yen ma taką samą wartość jak dolar, bo nie orientuję się w tych walutach).

Szczęka Hokage opadła, kiedy gapił się na lisa.

-To dla ciebie mało?

-Mam na podorędziu małą fortunę, z którą nie mam pojęcia, co zrobić. Coś takiego to dla mnie zabawa!-wyjaśnił Ri, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Yondaime westchnął i położył siatkę na łóżku, zerkając jeszcze na Shasharę, który szybko się ulotnił. Potem spojrzał na syna z ostrzeżeniem i klon zniknął. Blondyn znowu został sam.

[DWA DNI PÓŹNIEJ]

Naruto doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jutro pogrzeb. Wszyscy o tym mówili, w całej Konosze trwała żałoba. Nie wiedział, co w końcu zrobiono z Neko no Kuni, ale nikt o tym teraz nie wspominał, więc pewnie coś wymyślili. Odwiedzał go głównie klon ojca. Odkąd summony zdemolowały salę, przeniesiono go do innej. Co najdziwniejsze, nikt nie robił mu z tego powodu wyrzutów. W dodatku cały szpital został odnowiony...

Coraz lepiej sobie radził z Kawarimi no Jutsu, był już w stanie wybrać obiekt, z którym chciał się zamienić. Więcej nikogo nie przyzywał, pamiętając, co się stało z ostatnią salą. Jednocześnie denerwowała go myśl, że ktoś ma jego opowiadanie. Chciał już je dać Nayanie! Co to ma być za sprawiedliwość? W dodatku niesamowicie się nudził.

Chciał już wstać i pójść do domu. A najbardziej pragnął, żeby się to okazało tylko i wyłącznie koszmarnym snem. Obudzić się i dostrzec, że Neko no Kuni nie istniało, Sakura żyje, a Nayana nadal ma język. I wszystko jest okej. Wiedział jednak, że to wszystko jest zbyt realistyczne, aby być senną marą. Westchnął i przeciągnął się, zastanawiając się, czym tym razem uraczą go medycy na obiad. Przewidywał ohydną zupę, ale życie pełne jest niespodzianek.

Czas niesamowicie mu się dłużył. Skończyło się na tym, że bawił się palcami. Naprawdę, czemu Iruka nie przyniósł mu żadnych książek? Jego rozmyślania przerwał ktoś. Spojrzał na intruza z nadzieją w oczach.

-Cześć, gaki.

-O...-wyrwało się Naruto na widok Jiraiyi. Usiadł, obserwując Sannina, który zajął miejsce na łóżku. Kolejna osoba zignorowała krzesełko.

-Jak się czujesz?

-Dobrze. Ale nudzi mi się.

-Urok szpitali. Chyba je polubiłeś, co?

Naruto posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, a Jiraiya zaśmiał się. Po chwili chłopak przyłączył się do niego. Czuł się w obecności Sannina dosyć swobodnie.

-Ale, ale! Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Powinna ci się spodobać.

-Naprawdę? Masz dla mnie książki?

W oczach blondyna błyszczała nadzieja. Jiraiya uśmiechnął się lekko, znów porównując malca do Minato, gdy był w jego wieku. Byli niemalże identyczni. Menma był jako dzieciak zbyt spokojny, za to Naruto i jego ojciec umieli wyprowadzić z równowagi. O Naruko nie wspominając, ale ona miała więcej ostrego charakteru matki.

-Właściwie to jedną książkę.

Sannin sięgnął do swojej torby i wyciągnął z niej książkę. Widać było, że ktoś napracował się nad okładką. Przedstawiała ona zaśmiecony zaułek. Pod ścianą kulił się chłopiec w starych ubraniach, siedząc nad płonącą świeczką. Tulił on do siebie dwójkę kociąt, patrząc na nie z nieukrywaną miłością. Dopiero po chwili Naruto zorientował się, co trzyma w dłoniach.

Jiraiya poszerzył swój uśmiech, kiedy chłopak rozpłakał się. Doskonale wyczuwał, że jest zachwycony niespodzianką. Przytulił blondyna i poklepał go po plecach.

-Tylko tak dalej, a pójdę przez ciebie z torbami. Wiesz, ilu artystów kopnąłem w dupę, żeby narysowali coś takiego? Świat schodzi na psy.

Chłopiec odsunął się, przecierając oczy i przyciskając książkę do piersi.

-Czemu to zrobiłeś?

-To wyjątkowa powieść, Naruto. Nie obchodzi mnie, ile nad nią siedziałeś, ale jest boska i wycisnęła ze mnie wszystkie możliwe łzy.-pokazał na jedno oko-Widzisz?! Ani kropelki! To pierwszy egzemplarz, ale mój wydawca jest... podchmielony twoim talentem. Nie mam pojęcia, jaki nakład już powstał, ale jedno twoje słowo i, zapewniam cię, znajdziesz się na listach bestsellerów.

Naruto nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Spojrzał ponownie na książkę. „Kocie serce" tak brzmiał złoty tytuł, tuż pod imieniem i nazwiskiem chłopaka. Prawdziwym nazwiskiem. Spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Jiraiyę. Ten najwyraźniej czytał mu w myślach.

-Wiem, że utożsamiasz Irukę jako brata, więc uznałem, że nazwisko ojca będzie ci lepiej pasować. Ha! Raikage zzielenieje, kiedy to zobaczy.

-Och...

To była prawda. Naruto wolał Namikaze od Umino, ale nie chciał zranić Iruki.

-Nie martw się!-Jiraiya po raz kolejny udowodnił telepatyczne zdolności-Rozmawiałem już z twoim braciszkiem na ten temat i stwierdził, że woli, abyś nie rozstawał się mocno z rodziną.

Chłopiec skinął głową i wrócił do oglądania okładki. Na samym dole, niewielkimi, złotymi literami ktoś dodał: Poleca: Jiraiya. Może i było to zabawne, ale Sannin był znanym pisarzem. I jeśli coś on poleca, to znaczy, że to coś jest dobre. Naruto poczuł się strasznie dumny. Otworzył na pierwszej stronie, na której powtórzono tytuł i autora oraz polecającego. Na następnej były wszystkie pozostałe informacje. Ta obok była pusta. Dopiero na kolejne zobaczył dedykację. Wielkimi, zdobionymi literami.

Sannin nie przeszkadzał chłopcu, kiedy ten przeglądał książkę, oglądając ozdobne nazwy rozdziałów, lekkie rysuneczki, a na końcu dokładny spis treści i parę słów (akapitów) od Jiraiyi. Chłopak nie wierzył, że mężczyzna naprawdę aż tak go wychwalał. Ale to wszystko tu było. Czarne na białym. Zamknął więc książkę. Z tyłu była mała informacja, logo wydawcy i kawałek wypowiedzi Sannina.

„Są ludzie"-głosił mały spojler-„którzy kochają innych ponad swoje życie. Jin jest małym, bezdomnym chłopcem, który codziennie walczy o życie, uciekając przed prześladowcami i chorobą. Jednocześnie chroni swoich najbliższych, Mię i Airo, parę kociąt. Co będzie dla niego najważniejsze, gdy wszystko, co złe, przydarzy mu się jednocześnie?"

Chłopiec spojrzał na Sannina. Ten czekał cierpliwie i w ciszy. Gdy uznał, że Naruto już odnalazł wszystko, co potrzebował, odezwał się.

-Było parę błędów, ale szybko się je naprawiło. Jak już mówiłem, nie można oderwać oczu od tekstu.

-Ach, masz na myśli chodzenie po drzewach z nosem w kartkach?

-Co?-zdziwił się Jiraiya.

-Shashara mi o tym mówił.

Sannin wyglądał na skołowanego, ale w końcu wzruszył ramionami.

-W każdym razie... Nie będę cię do niczego zmuszać. Możesz zostawić tylko ten jeden egzemplarz i przekazać go Nayanie, bo wiem, że taki masz cel. Możesz przekazać bezpłatne egzemplarze wybranym osobom. Możesz też wydać tą książkę, co ci mocno polecam, a także rozdać parę bezpłatnych egzemplarzy.

Naruto zagryzł dolną wargę.

-Sądzisz, że warto? Pisałem na szybko...

-Ach, tak. Dodałem też, jak ta książka powstała.

Wskazał na małe zagięcie okładki. Naruto rozłożył ją i wczytał się w informację.

„Namikaze Naruto (lat 8 przy wydaniu pierwszego egzemplarza) napisał tą powieść dla swojej przyjaciółki, Nayany. Był on wtedy wraz z nią w niewoli Neko no Kuni. Dziewczynka w walce z napastnikami mocno ucierpiała. Chłopiec, ryzykując własnym życiem, uratował ją, jednocześnie kończąc tą powieść. Zawarł w niej tak dużo uczuć, że nie da się nie okazać serca, śledząc przygody Jina."

-Uznałem, że lepiej nie wspominać o języku Nayany.-dodał Jiraiya. Chłopiec skinął głową, całkowicie się z tym zgadzając-Naruto, ta książka ma prawdziwy potencjał.

-Zdam się na ciebie. Wydaj ją.-powiedział w końcu blondyn, wypuszczając z płuc przetrzymywane powietrze. Poczuł się lepiej, gdy podjął decyzję. Jiraiya uśmiechnął się lekko i podał mu kartkę i długopis.

-Zapisz osoby, które mają dostać darmowy egzemplarz. Oczywiście, możesz do niego dołączyć jakiś list.

Naruto skinął głową i zaczął szybko wypisywać imiona. Zatrzymał się po pewnym czasie i zerknął na Sannina.

-Mogą być spoza Konohy?

-Jasne...-wymamrotał Jiraiya, zastanawiając się, kogo chłopak ma na myśli. Gdy odebrał od niego spis, wszystko stało się jasne jak słońce. Już po chwili Naruto zaczął pisać listy, przeznaczone jedynie dla konkretnych oczu.


	24. Chapter 24

**„Bezpłatne egzemplarze"**

„_Już po chwili Naruto zaczął pisać listy, przeznaczone jedynie dla konkretnych oczu."_

Naruto udało się dostać na pogrzeb. Wyjątkowo, sam dziwiąc się temu, stał tuż obok Kushiny, który dzisiaj pozwoliła mu być częścią rodziny. Naruko milczała, mnąc swoją czarną sukienkę w dłoniach. Nie mogła spojrzeć na zdjęcia, rozłożone na ołtarzu. Większość ciał była już na cmentarzu, ale na razie była ceremonia. Menma ściskał w dłoniach biały kwiat. W czasie walki zginął jeden z shinobi z jego oddziału ANBU. Chłopiec kilkakrotnie zorientował się, że jego brat kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Iruka stał tuż obok, jakby pilnował Naruto przed Kushiną, żona Czwartego nie zwracała jednak na swojego najmłodszego syna najmniejszej uwagi. Całe skupienie poświęcała mężowi, który stał tuż obok prowadzącego ceremonię. Kakashi trzymał się blisko swojego koi, publicznie obejmując go w pasie. Umino zrezygnował z walki. Jaki sens miało ukrywanie się, skoro nawet 3-latki o nich wiedziały?!

Sasuke był jeszcze bardziej ponury niż zwykle. Obwiniał się o śmierć Sakury, nie mógł uwierzyć, że ochroniła go przed pieczęcią. Dzięki jej poświęceniu Orochimaru, wściekły, uciekł. Uchiha wiedział, że uratowano mu życie, ale propozycja Sannina bardzo go kusiła. Jednakże, rodzice, Hokage, cały klan wiązał mu ręce. Nie mógł odchodzić bez eskorty.

Shikamaru stał z dłońmi w kieszeniach przy swojej drużynie i rodzicach. Jako jedyny został chuninem po egzaminie i wcale się z tego nie cieszył. Doskonale wiedział, że wszystko poszło nie tak. I poszłoby gorzej, gdyby nie wiedza Yondaime. Jego szybka reakcja ochroniła Konohę przed większymi stratami. Czwarty znów był bohaterem. Nara zerknął w bok, na rodzinę Namikaze. Nie sądził, aby kiedykolwiek była ona taka spokojna, zwłaszcza z Naruto.

Sarutobi na ten jeden dzień zażegnał spór z Asumą i, pykając cicho swoją fajkę, obserwował całą ceremonię. Pamiętał, jak mało brakowało, żeby wyzionął ducha w walce z Orochimaru. Gdyby nie szybka reakcja Jiraiyi... Gdyby nie jego uczeń... Jednocześnie, Sannin zbiegł bez najmniejszej rany. Wciąż miał spore szanse na zwycięstwo. Gdyby nie Naruto...

Ino płakała cicho po swojej przyjaciółce, z którą tak często darła koty. Teraz już nic nie będzie takie samo. Zostanie sama. Z kim będzie rywalizować o względy Sasuke? Z kim będzie wymieniać się sekretami? Komu będzie wyrywać włosy? Patrzyła na śmierć Sakury. I nie mogła tego powstrzymać. Wciąż widziała, jak jej przyjaciółka wije się w agonii. Wrzeszczała, błagała o śmierć, która i tak w końcu nadeszła. Wciąż słyszała, jak Czwarty próbuje ją uspokoić, jak on drży, widząc jej cierpienie. Potrząsnęła głową i znów się rozpłakała.

Mistrz ceremoni podniósł ręce i zaczął wyczytywać z listy imiona i nazwiska poległych, dodając jednocześnie jakieś mądrościowe zdania. Nikt go jednak zbytnio nie słuchał, wpatrując się w uśmiechnięte twarze zmarłych. Gdy doszedł do Sakury, z tłumu wypadł zrozpaczony mężczyzna, ojciec dziewczyny. Padł na kolana i zaniósł się płaczem i błaganiami, aby oddali mu córkę. Żona starała się go uspokoić, ale sama była roztrzęsiona.

Minato wykonał szybki gest. Pojawili się medycy i wstrzyknęli jakąś substancję w szyję mężczyzny. Kobiecie też podano środku uspokajające. Szybko zabrano ich do szpitala, aby mogli odpocząć od tego całego stresu. Oczywiste było, że rozpaczają po stracie młodej córki. Gdy mistrz ceremonii skończył, Yondaime wysunął się do przodu.

-Zadany nam przez Orochimaru cios był bolesny i okrutny. Straciliśmy wielu zdolnych shinobi, straciliśmy jedno młode życie. Nie zamierzam tego dłużej tolerować. Pościg za Orochimaru był do tej pory bierny, nic nie wskazywałoby, że jest zdolny do takich rzeczy. Zabił Kazekage, shinobi i niewinnych. Zaszkodził nam wszystkim. W takiej sytuacji, publicznie i oficjalnie ogłaszam, że nagroda za schwytanie Orochimaru, żywego lub martwego, wzrasta trzykrotnie. Jego podobizny zostaną rozwieszone w każdej wiosce, w każdym mieście. Nie wiem jak, ale dopadniemy go. Nie może się ukrywać wiecznie. Macie moją obietnicę.

Rozległy się ciche oklaski. Potem wszyscy ruszyli za mistrzem ceremonii, który poprowadził ich na cmentarz. Gdy tylko przekroczyli bramę, wszyscy rozpierzchli się powoli, szukając odpowiednich nagrobków. Naruto poszedł za rodziną, a Iruka i Kakashi podążyli za nim. Zewsząd dochodził płacz, ponura atmosfera wypierała czyste powietrze.

Naruko położyła swoje kwiaty na nagrobku Sakury, przy którym stał spory tłum. W większości byli to jej rówieśnicy, ale Naruto dostrzegł również Shasharę i Nayanę. Podszedł do nich. Dziewczynka posłała mu smutny uśmiech. Chłopiec jeszcze nie do końca chodził dobrze, ciągle lekko kulał na jedną nogę, ale szło mu coraz lepiej. Przez prawie cały dzień krążyli po cmentarzu, odmawiając ciche modlitwy przy niektórych nagrobkach, inne mijając w ciszy.

Naruto natknął się na Kakashiego i Irukę przy wielkim kamieniu z wyrytymi imionami i nazwiskami. Widać było, że Umino się niecierpliwi, ale Hatake po raz pierwszy zdawał się go nie dostrzegać. Wyglądał na całkowicie pochłoniętego własnym światem. Cicho, blondyn zaproponował swojemu aniki, aby zostawić go ze swoimi myślami. Odeszli, pozwalając mu na chwilę samotności.

[TYDZIEŃ PO CEREMONII, SIEROCINIEC]

Nayana pakowała swoje rzeczy. Rodzice Shashary postanowili ją zaadoptować. To był dla niej naprawdę szczęśliwy dzień. Nie przypuszczała, że tak szybko wyrwie się z tego miejsca. Jednocześnie myślała o Naruto. Z pewnością znowu się o coś obwiniał. Pokręciła głową, nie rozumiejąc chłopaka.

Z zamyśleń wyrwał ją odgłos kroków. Obróciła się na pięcie, ale nie dostrzegła nikogo. Drzwi wciąż były otwarte. Wtedy dostrzegła, że na progu leżała mała paczuszka. Dziewczynka wybiegła na korytarz i rozejrzała się. Dostrzegła parę dzieci, ale nikogo, kto mógłby dostarczyć przesyłkę. Zabrała więc ją na łóżko i powoli rozwinęła papier.

Na jej kolana wypadła książka. Z początku sądziła, że to jakaś pomyłka, ale wtedy dostrzegła tytuł i autora. Nie przypuszczała, że blondyn wyda swoje opowiadanie. Najbardziej zaskoczyło ją imię Sannina. Prawie rozpłakała się, czytając informację o tym, jak Naruto napisał tą powieść, a potem dostrzegła dedykację i po prostu nie wytrzymała.

Skuliła się, przycisnęła podarunek do piersi i z jej oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy.

[REZYDENCJA KLANU NARA]

Shikamaru miał dosyć wszystkiego. Treningi były ostre, a w domu nawet nie miał co liczyć na chwilę wytchnienia. Nic tylko: „wynieś śmieci!", „pozmywaj!", „posprzątaj pokój!", zajmij się ogródkiem!", „zrób pranie!", „dokończ obiad!". I tak w kółko. Dopiero co usiadł, gdy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Jego matka spojrzała na niego wymownie.

-Na co czekasz? Idź, otwórz!

Shikaku westchnął, ale nie powiedział ani słowa, jedząc swój posiłek. Shikamaru z jękiem podreptał do celu. Odetchnął parę razy, przywołał na twarz uśmiech i otworzył drzwi. Dostrzegł nastolatka w czapeczce. Typowy posłaniec.

-Nara Shikamaru?

-Tak. O co chodzi?

-Mam przesyłkę dla pana.

Chłopak podpisał to, co trzeba i odebrał niewielki pakunek. Wrócił z nim do kuchni. Odsunął talerz z zupą, narażając się na gniew matki, ale ta, jak jej mąż, była ciekawa przesyłką. Shikamaru ostrożnie zdjął papier i wyciągnął książkę. Wypadł z niej niewielki liścik.

-Czytaj na głos!-rozkazała Yoshino, która ostatnio nie uznawała prywatności.

„Shikamaru,

Chciałem ci podziękować za te wszystkie lata, w których mnie wspierałeś. A zwłaszcza za grę w szogi. Nawet nie wiesz, jak długo się zastawiałem, o co w niej chodzi. Byłeś jedną z niewielu osób, na której naprawdę mogłem polegać. Napisałem dla Nayany pewne opowiadanie. Jiraiya-sama uznał to jednak za powieść i zaproponował wydanie jej. Postanowiłem, że podaruję ci jeden z darmowych egzemplarzy. Wiem, że to niewiele, ale mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba.

Naruto"

Shikamaru odłożył list i, ignorując zdumionych rodziców, przyciągnął do siebie książkę. Uśmiechnął się, wpatrując się w tytuł i polecenie. Jeśli Jiraiya uważał, że to była dobra lektura, to była bardzo dobra. Zanim jednak zdołał ją otworzyć, matka mu ją odebrała, zniecierpliwiona powolnością syna.

[DOM IRUKI]

Umino był w dobrym humorze, jak na najbliższą przeszłość. Naruto wkrótce miał wyjść całkowicie ze szpitala, podobno rozwiązano problem Neko no Kuni i Orochimaru uciekał przed łowcami głów. Lepiej nie mogło być. Jeszcze Kakashi zaprosił go na kolację w najbliższą sobotę! Iruka był w siódmym niebie. Wiedział, że Hatake jest w jego obecności równie romantyczny co kłoda drewna, dlatego zwykle wyręcza się liścikami, ale opiekun Naruto postanowił mu dać szansę.

Iruka kończył właśnie sprzątanie swojego pokoju. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak bardzo zaniedbał swoje obowiązki podczas nieobecności podopiecznego. Miał właśnie odłożyć ostatni wazon na swoje miejsce, gdy ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Umino jęknął i szybko pobiegł, upuszczając jednocześnie szklany wazon i przewracając kwiatek.

Iruka przyrzekł sobie, że jeśli to jakaś błaha sprawa, to rozszarpie sprawcę na tysiąc sposobów. Za drzwiami znalazł paczuszkę. Pewnie kolejny prezent od Kakashiego. Zazgrzytał zębami, niosąc pakunek do kuchni. Miał zamiar rzucić go do kąta, ale coś mu nie pasowało. W końcu Hatake zaprzestał tych żałosnych podchodów już dawno temu.

Usiadł na krześle ciężko i rozerwał niecierpliwie papier. Z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na książkę i list. Znowu Kakashi. Bez „ale". Rozłożył papier.

„Aniki.

Mam nadzieję, że kiedy dostaniesz ten liścik, nie będziesz zbyt zajęty. Widzisz, kiedy byłem w Neko no Kuni, napisałem dla Nayany opowiadanie. Los chciał, że wpadło ono w ręce Jiraiya-sama. Właściwie było już po wszystkim, kiedy zaproponował mi wydanie „Kociego serca". Uznałem, że za to wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłeś, powinieneś dostać darmowy egzemplarz. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba.

Naruto."

Iruka uśmiechnął się z czułością, zdjął fartuszek i, zapominając o sprzątaniu, zaczął czytać powieść przybranego syna.

[GDZIEŚ W KONOSZE]

Tobi miał dobry humor. Nie, miał zły humor. A właściwie to obydwa naraz. Nie miał cukierków, ale miał pieniądze! Mógł kupić cukierki! Aż ślinka mu leciała z ust. Rozglądał się, szukając najbliższego sklepu ze słodyczami, ale żadnego takiego na razie nie dostrzegał. Za to wiedział, że pan w masce go śledzi.

Kakashi miał bardzo zły humor. Łaził za tym wyrośniętym dzieciakiem od godziny. Nie dostał żadnych szczegółowych rozkazów, miał tylko zbadać, dla kogo pracuje Tobi. Łatwiej byłoby złapać go i zaciągnąć do Naruto, ale po tym, co stało się z Jeleniem, chyba nie chciał próbować. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że shinobi jest naprawdę niebezpieczny. A mógł być teraz z Iruką...

-KAAAAKASHIII!

Hatake zatrzymał się w połowie kroku, policzył do dziesięciu i odwrócił się na pięcie. Jiraiya biegł w jego stronę, wymachując rękami jak walnięty. Kakashi zastanawiał się, jak przekazać mu, że właśnie jest na misji. Obejrzał się, ale Tobi już zniknął. „Cholera." zaklął w myślach i podszedł do Sannina.

-Przez ciebie zawaliłem misję.

-Walić misję. Masz.

Przekazał mu książkę.

-Co to?

-Jak to co?! Powieść Naruto. Dostałeś od niego darmowy egzemplarz! Dobra, teraz muszę znaleźć Minato... Papatki!

I pobiegł dalej. Za to Kakashi otworzył książkę i ruszył z nosem między kartkami. Nikogo więc nie zdziwiło, kiedy zostawił swoje odbicie na ścianie najbliższego budynku.

[DOM RODZINY NARI]

Shashara ze zniecierpliwieniem czekał na Nayanę. Co ją tak powstrzymywało? Pewnie zabłądziła. Wiedział, że powinien był pójść i ją tu doprowadzić. Ale ona nie chciała. Kobiety były takie skomplikowane. Nie szło zrozumieć ich intencji, choćby były naprawdę grubymi nićmi szyte.

-I gdzie twoja przyjaciółka?-zapytała mama, pojawiając się znikąd. Wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie wiem. Może się zgubiła? Pójdę ją poszukać.

-Och! Nie musisz. I tak miałam iść na zakupy.

I zniknęła za drzwiami. Shashara nie zdążył westchnąć, gdy wróciła z paczuszką. I zdziwieniem na twarzy.

-To do ciebie...

-Ha?

Odebrał od niej pakunek i podreptał do salonu. Dopiero po pozbyciu się papieru, zrozumiał, co ma przed sobą. Powód, dla którego kilka drzew zostało zdeptanych przez Jiraiyę.

[DOM YONDAIME]

Kushina kręciła się po ogrodzie, nie będąc pewna, za co powinna się najpierw zabrać. Odkąd Naruto zniknął, wiele roślin pousychało albo znikło pod chwastami. To była naprawdę ciężka praca. Próbowała zagonić do pomocy Naruko, ale ta zawsze miała coś do roboty. Już miała zanurzyć buty w błocie, gdy ktoś ją zawołał. Poderwała się i wybiegła z ogródka.

Przed drzwiami stał Jiraiya, trzymając coś w rękach. Spojrzał na Kushinę z zaskoczeniem.

-Och... Jest Minato?

-Nie, powinien być w Wieży. O co chodzi?

-Um... Właściwie, to dla ciebie też mam.

Z trudem odnalazł właściwy egzemplarz i przekazał go z listem.

-Przeczytaj zanim wyrzucisz, dobra?

I odszedł. Kushina weszła do domu, zrzuciła buty i usiadła na kanapie. Odpieczętowała list i rozłożyła papier, zapełniony równym, ładnym pismem.

„Kushina-sama,

Wiem, że nie żywi Pani do mnie ciepłych uczuć, ale mimo to postanowiłem, że wreszcie powiem, co myślę na ten temat. Po walce z Shipachim i pobycie w Neko no Kuni miałem czas, żeby to wszystko sobie poukładać w głowie. Sądzę, że rozumiem, co Panią kierowało. Byłem jak intruz, który żerował fizycznie i psychicznie na gospodarzach.

Przez te wszystkie lata pod dachem Yondaime miałem wiele mieszanych uczuć. Czułem wszystko, samotność, ból i rozpacz, ale były też momenty, gdy się wahałem w swoim osądzie. Nie wszystkie prace były dla mnie ciężkie i uporczywe, a dzięki nim czułem, że w jakiś sposób przykładam się do życia w tej rodzinie. Miałem nadzieję, że w końcu zostanę zaakceptowany, choć tak naprawdę nie o to mi chodziło. Teraz to wiem.

Kiedy byłem mniejszy, siadałem pod drzwiami do pokoju Naruko-san i słuchałem, jak Pani opowiada jej bajki. Zawsze wyobrażałem sobie najdrobniejsze szczegóły i zachwycałem się, z jaką dokładnością wyraża Pani najmniejsze wahania. Gdy biegałem do sklepu po jedzenie, starałem się wybierać najlepsze produkty, a zajmując się ogrodem, pilnowałem, żeby żadna róża nie uschła przed terminem. Z pewnością wyglądałem tak, jakbym nienawidził wszystkiego dookoła siebie, ale ja pogodziłem się wtedy ze swoim losem.

Wyobrażałem sobie, że jestem takim ochroniarzem. Nikt się nimi nie przejmuje, muszą być samodzielni i dbać o siebie, wykonują rozkazy, a to wszystko po to, by inni mogli czuć się bezpiecznie. Były chwile, w których jednak traciłem wiarę w to, miałem ochotę uciec od tego wszystkiego, ale dom ma się tylko i wyłącznie jeden. Można zmieniać miejsce zamieszkania, uciekać, to nic jednak nie zmieni.

Mieszkam teraz z Iruką i czasami, gdy kładę się spać, podświadomie zastanawiam się, czy zrobiłem wszystko, co miałem zrobić. Moje łóżko wydaje mi się wtedy obce, zaczynam myśleć o tym, co ja w ogóle tam robię. Wiem, że nie jestem mile widziany w domu Yondaime, ale mimo to czasami tęsknię. Zastanawiam się godzinami, czy róże rosną tak, jak powinny i czy pająki nie budują w kątach swoich pajęczyn.

Całe moje życie wywróciło się do góry nogami wraz z pojawieniem się Yoshitsu. Byłem rozdarty pomiędzy byciem shinobi i służeniem Hokage, a pomiędzy tym, aby wykonywać swoje obowiązki. Starałem się to pogodzić, ale gdy już musiałem wybrać, wybierałem to drugie. Nie chciałem, aby ktoś, a zwłaszcza Pani, był zawiedziony. Nie udało mi się tego dokonać, a pojawienie się Kirigana jeszcze bardziej skomplikowało to wszystko. Nie potrafiłem wybrać, chociaż wiedziałem, że muszę to zrobić. I Pani podjęła decyzję za mnie. Jestem za to wdzięczny.

Gdyby nie to, że musiałem być przez całe życie samodzielny, że od dzieciństwa musiałem wykonywać ciężkie prace, z pewnością nie byłbym taki jak teraz. Nie miałbym żadnych szans na przetrwanie. Tak byłem przygotowany na wiele rzeczy, które może mi zgotować los. Z pewnością nie zrobiła Pani tego świadomie, ale i tak chciałem Pani podziękować.

Podczas starcia z Shipachim, bałem się. Nie wiedziałem, co powinienem zrobić. Pójść do ANBU, czy od razu zareagować? Wiedziałem, że mam mało czasu i wkrótce Pani zginie, na co nie zamierzałem pozwolić. Z tego wszystkiego żałuję tylko, że on uciekł i go nie złapaliśmy.

Wiem, że prawdopodobnie tego Pani nie przeczyta, ale jeśli już tak się stało, chciałbym podziękować. Za wszystko. Nie czuję do Pani niechęci, a tym bardziej nienawiści, ale żałuję, że nie nasze relacje nie są odrobinę lepsze. Przepraszam za wszystkie przykrości, jakie Pani sprawiłem.

Naruto"

[WIEŻA HOKAGE]

Gdy Jiraiya wpadł do środka, Minato balansował na krawędzi snu i przytomności. Nawet nie zwrócił na Sannina zbytniej uwagi, pochłonięty jakimś raportem.

-Mam coś dla ciebie!

Ach, magiczne słowa dla Yondaime. Kochał dostawać prezenty. Odłożył karteczkę i zatarł ręce. Jiraiya podszedł do biurka i uśmiechnął się.

-Pamiętasz powieść Naruto?

-Nie trzymaj mnie w niepewności!

Sannin położył przed nim „Kocie serce".

-Dostałeś od niego darmowy egzemplarz. Jest wspaniała. Musisz szybko przeczytać.

Minato, wręcz z czcią, pogładził okładkę i otworzył, całkowicie ignorując obecność Jiraiyi. Sannin prychnął, wspominając coś o niewdzięcznikach, i wyszedł.

[SZPITAL, OKNO DO SALI NARUTO]

Klon Yondaime biegł ile w sił, aby dostarczyć gorący posiłek. Wiedział, że jego syn jest w potrzebie, sam kiedyś też miał szansę spróbować szpitalnego żarcia. Efekt piorunujący. Już miał przed sobą otwarte okno, uśmiechnął się, wymierzył i...

W ostatniej chwili wylądował bezgłośnie na ścianie, gapiąc się na scenę, którą zastał w środku. A była... szokująca. Kushina tuliła do siebie Naruto, ściskając w dłoni jakiś kawałek papieru. Oboje płakali. Minato nie był pewien, co powinien zrobić. Pierwszą myślą było dowiedzenie się o co chodzi, ale w końcu postanowił zostawić ich w spokoju.

Odłożył jedzenie na parapet i zniknął. W tej samej chwili, zdumiony Yondaime, oderwał się od lektury. Wyjrzał przez okno w stronę szpitala, zastanawiając się, co się mogło stać.

[DWA DNI PÓŹNIEJ, SUNA]

Gaara nie był pewien, czy powinien znów słuchać Matki. Ale ci chłopcy po raz kolejny nabijali się z niego, zasługiwali na jakąś karę. Potem jednak przypominał sobie o Naruko i się powstrzymywał. A potem cały cykl zaczynał się od nowa. To było bardziej niż irytujące. Zwłaszcza ten ostry głos w jego głowie...

Miał na początku nadzieję, że spacer po piaskowych wydmach mu w czymś pomoże. Od śmierci ojca nie został zaatakowany ani razu. Najwyraźniej albo się go bali, albo stracili powód, co było dziwne. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, czując, jak jego stopa zanurza się w ciepłym piasku. Bez chwili namysłu rozłożył się na wydmie i odetchnął z ulgą. Promienie słońca oświetlały jego twarz, sprawiając, że wyglądał na zwykłe, słodkie dziecko. Którym tak naprawdę był.

Nie był pewien, jak długo drzemał, rozkoszując się ciszą i piaskiem, ale temperatura zaczęła drastycznie spadać, więc szybko się otrzepał i ruszył z powrotem w stronę Suny. Wiedział, że Temari i Kankurou prawdopodobnie już na niego czekali z jakimiś atrakcjami. Odkąd ich przeprosił, stali się naprawdę mili. Byli teraz prawdziwym rodzeństwem.

Została jednak jedna, nierozwiązana zagadka. Dzieciak z dziwnymi oczami, z którym spotkał się po konfrontacji z drużyną Kakashiego. Od Bakiego, na własne życzenie, dowiedział się, że to najmłodszy syn Hokage, adoptowany przez jakiegoś Umino. Poza tym jednak nie wiedział nic ciekawszego. Temari był zdziwiona jego obsesją, na punkcie nieznajomego dzieciaka, a on nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć.

O tej późnej porze ulice Suny już dawno opustoszały i jedynie bezdomni oraz strażnicy je przemierzali. Od śmierci Kazekage panowała cisza nocna. Gaara wolnym krokiem skierował się do domu, które dzielił z rodzeństwem. Było to trochę uciążliwe, bo Kankurou miał więcej kosmetyków niż Temari. Godzinami przesiadywał w toalecie, malując te swoje barwy wojenne. Kilka dzieciaków minęło Gaarę szerokim łukiem.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył te czerwone drzwi. Ostatni odcinek pokonał biegiem. Do domu wpadł z hukiem i szerokim uśmiechem. Nie wiedział, że kiedykolwiek będzie się tak cieszyć z czegokolwiek. Zamknął drzwi na klucz i podążył do salonu, z którego dochodził hałas telewizora. Temari znowu oglądała swój teleturniej. Kankurou za to czytał jakąś książkę... KSIĄŻKĘ?!

-O, jesteś Gaara. Przyszła do ciebie jakaś przesyłka.-powiadomiła go siostra, wskazując na rozdarty papier-Kankurou był bardzo niecierpliwy. Dopilnowałam, żeby niczego nie pobrudził i nie zajrzał do listu.

Przekazała Gaarze zapieczętowana kopertę. Chłopak usiadł obok Temari i z przestrachem spojrzał na ładne pismo.

„Drogi Gaaro.

Domyślam się, że nie pamiętasz mnie. Spotkaliśmy się tylko raz. Spotkałeś wtedy moją siostrę, Naruko, oraz Sasuke i Sakurę. Potem napatoczyłem się ja i zacząłem ci wytykać twoje zachowanie. Przepraszam. Kierowała mną czysta ciekawość. Widzisz... Ja mam możliwość zajrzenia w twoją historię. Nie powinienem był tego robić, ale to zrobiłem.

Byłem pewien, że coś zepsułem, nie wierzyłem w to, że mogło cię spotkać tyle złych rzeczy. Ale nie było mowy o pomyłce. Widzisz... Moja historia jest podobna do twojej. Przez prawie całe swoje życie byłem ignorowany przez rodzinę, wykonywałem obowiązki, sam musiałem o siebie zadbać. Prawie nie istniałem. Ale twoje życie było o wiele gorsze.

Ty nie byłeś po prostu ignorowany, ciebie naprawdę chciano się pozbyć. To było okrutne i nie rozumiem, jak ktokolwiek mógł to zrobić. Nie, jak ktokolwiek mógł próbować to zrobić. Widziałem nie tylko twoją historię, ale i twoje wnętrze. Wiem, że masz dobre serce i wiem, że to wszystko przez stwora, którego nazywasz „Matka". Gaara, nie chcę grać twojej opiekunki, ale on jest zły. A właściwie ma po prostu złe intencje, którymi chce rozładować swój gniew. Nienawidzi tego, że jest w tobie uwięziony, ale to jeszcze nie powód, aby robił ci krzywdę.

Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Gaara. Sympatycznym i ciekawym świata. Boisz się demona, rozumiem cię, jednak nie musisz stawać do walki sam. Twoje rodzeństwo kocha cię, chociaż możesz sądzić inaczej. Chcą poznać twoją drugą stronę, twój duchowy rewers. To jak strach przed ciemnością. Ona będzie straszna tak długo, dopóki nie otworzysz oczu i się jej nie przyjrzysz. Musisz pójść krok dalej, pokazać, że się nie boisz.

Kiedy mój przyjaciel zasugerował, że powinienem wydać opowiadanie, które napisałem w niewoli Neko no Kuni dla koleżanki z drużyny, pomyślałem o tobie. Bardzo pragnąłeś dostać od kogoś prezent, prawda? Nie wiem, czy mój ci się spodoba, ale mam nadzieję, że tak.

Wszystkiego najlepszego, Gaara.

Naruto"

Chłopak odłożył list ze zdumieniem na twarzy. Nikt jeszcze do niego nie napisał. Nikt nie dał mu prezentu. I nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że jest dobrą osobą. Zawsze był tylko potwór... aż spotkał Naruko... A teraz ten cały Naruto. Słyszał, że został porwany tuż przed egzaminem, ale nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbyt długo.

Zerknął na Kankurou i przyjrzał się książce, którą czytał. Namikaze Naruto, Kocie serce. Jego prezent. Właśnie... JEGO!

-EJ! Oddawaj! To dla mnie!

-Zlituj się, Gaara, jestem dopiero w drugim rozdziale... AU! Temari!

-Oddaj mu to.-zarządziła ich siostra, trzymając wachlarz w pogotowiu. Nikt nie musi w końcu wiedzieć, że czytała list razem ze swoim bratem. Kankurou, potulnie, oddał książkę Gaarze, który natychmiast uciekł z nią do swojego pokoju. Zostawił jednak list.

-Co go tak ugryzło?

-Co ciebie ugryzło, żeby dotykać prezentu dla niego?

Wskazała na kawałek papieru. Kankurou podpełzł do kanapy, usiadł na niej i zaczął, z westchnięciem, czytać zapomniany list. Temari westchnęła. Ciekawość jej brata doprowadzi go w końcu do śmierci. Albo czegoś gorszego.

[NIEZNANY TEREN, PODZIEMNE LABORATORIUM]

-Kabuto, wróciłeś.-powiedział Orochimaru, nakładając ostatnią warstwę nowego eksperymentu na rany. Potem zwrócił się w stronę okularnika. Yakushi wyglądał tak, jakby przeszedł przez samo piekło.

-Zgodnie z rozkazem, Orochimaru-sama. ANBU są daleko, nie znajdą cię, ale nie możemy tu zostawać na dłużej.

-Spokojnie. Zamaskuję to miejsce. Żaden shinobi nas tu nie odnajdzie.

Orochimaru spokojnie, bez pospiechu ruszył korytarzem. Kabuto podążył za nim, wiedząc, że teraz jego towarzysz pogrąża się w myślach. Sannin zastanawiał się, czy nawalenie miało związek z tajemniczym Kiriganem. To mogła być ciekawa informacja. I to bardzo. Denerwowało go to, że w Konosze byli i Jiraiya i Tsunade. Nie był głupi. Wiedział, że nie wygra z nimi. Zwłaszcza ten bachor, Yondaime.

Warknął mimowolnie. „Nie powinienem się tak złości. Z dwojga złego wolałem jego, ale ona też się nada." stwierdził z okrutnym uśmiechem. Weszli do malutkiej celi, której połowa była skryta za kratami.

-Idealnie zareagowałeś, podmieniając ją w Lesie Śmierci.

-Wiem.-mruknął Kabuto, patrząc prosto w oczy przerażonej Sakury.


	25. Chapter 25

**Koniec i początek**

„_-Idealnie zareagowałeś, podmieniając ją w Lesie Śmierci._

_-Wiem.-mruknął Kabuto, patrząc prosto w oczy przerażonej Sakury."_

Dziewczyna warknęła, gdy Orochimaru spróbował ją dotknąć. Ten warknął i wymierzył jej mocny policzek. Sakura jęknęła i odruchowo przycisnęła dłoń do bolącego miejsca.

-Będziemy musieli ją wytresować. Za bardzo się rzuca.

-Zajmę się tym, Orochimaru-sama.-powiedział Kabuto, poprawiając swoje okulary. Miał już nawet plan, jak to zrobi. Uśmiechnął się podejrzanie, gdy opuszczali celę, zostawiając Sakurę samą.

[KONOHA, KOLEJNY TYDZIEŃ PÓŹNIEJ]

Naruto świetnie się w sumie bawił. A poszedł tylko i wyłącznie z Yukim na spacer. Psiak rósł jak na drożdżach i sięgał mu już do kolan. A niedawno mieścił się w dłoniach... Mimo to chłopiec nie przypuszczał, że stanie się coś takiego. W parku spotkał bowiem Konohamaru i jego paczkę. Zaprosili go do gry w kosza. Był też Enoki.

Grali dosyć długo, dopingowani przez szczekanie Yukiego. Naruto starał się być uczciwy, ale jego wyszkolenie często dawało o sobie znać.Ostatnie wydarzenia nie były takie miłe. Śmierć Sakury, egzekucja Katatsumy, żałoba i oficjalne rozwiązanie drużyny Hayate.

Koniec końców Nayana została zabrana na naukę do Tsunade, która dostrzegła u niej zadatki na medyka. Uczyła ją także języka migowego. Gdy kończył się dzień, dziewczynka wracała do rodziny Nari, aby spędzić wieczór z nową rodziną, którą szybko polubiła. I to bardzo publicznie podziękowała Naruto za prezent. Pocałowała go w policzek! PRZY YONDAIME!

Naruto oberwał piłką, nie mogąc pozbyć się jego śmiechu ze swojej głowy. Przecież to był tylko i wyłącznie zwykły całus w policzek! Nic wielkiego! Ale to był w końcu Minato. Nic dziwnego, że nim słońce zaszło, wiedzieli już o tym: Iruka, Kakashi i Jiraiya. Prawie uznali ich oficjalnie za parę, jakby tego było mało.

Krążyły także plotki, jakoby Jiraiya miał zabrać Naruko z Konohy na parę lat. Nikt nie znał powodu, ale chłopiec domyślał się, że chodzi o bezpieczeństwo i trening. Poza tym Sasuke był zbyt zmienny aktualnie, aby pozwolić mu brać udział w jakiejś mocniejszej misji. Klan nie ufał mu tak, jak na początku, nawet Itachi miał wątpliwości. Orochimaru wywarł na młodym Uchiha zbyt duże wrażenie i to było bardzo niebezpieczne.

Były też inne, nieco szokujące wydarzenia. „Kocie serce", tak jak przewidywał Jiraiya, po kilku dniach znalazło się na topie bestsellerów, a dokładniej na 6 miejscu. Dla Naruto to był prawdziwy sukces, ale zastanawiał się, czym to osiągnął: nazwiskiem najprzystojniejszego mężczyzny Konohy, poleceniem Jiraiyi, czy treścią. Ale musiał przyznać, że recenzje były nawet pokrzepiające. Krytycy uznali go za obiecującego, młodego twórcę.

Kiedy pisał „Kocie serce", myślał o Nayanie. Teraz nie mógł już być tego taki pewien. Większość czytelniczek (kobiet) atakowała go na ulicach, pytając o kolejne książki, prosząc o autograf albo prosząc o buziaka. Przy tym ostatnim zawsze odmawiał i uciekał. Za to Kakashi... On się go po prostu uczepił, jak rzep psiego ogona. Ciągle gadał o jakichś kawałkach z książki, mówił, jak to mu się strasznie podobało, itd.

Wczoraj, zaś, Naruto dostał list z Suny. Od Gaary. Chłopak bardzo chciał się z nim spotkać i dziękował mu za prezent i miłe słowa. Chwalił też jego powieść i marudził na Kankurou, który podkradał mu ją, gdy ten nie patrzył. Blondyn zastanawiał się, czy w najbliższej przyszłości będzie mógł spotkać się z Gaarą.

Najbardziej upokarzającym wydarzeniem dla Hokage były zdjęcia. Chouza, ten łakomy bydlak, rozpuścił fotki śpiącego Yondaime z synem, które były aż zbyt słodkie. Gdy Minato dostał egzemplarz gazety w swoje ręce od zarumienionej Shizune i to zobaczył, prawie polała się krew. Jedynie obecność Chojiego w domu powstrzymała konflikt. Za to Menma był bardzo zadowolony możliwością szantażu...

Kushina. Przez dłuższy czas nie można z nią było nawet porozmawiać. Chodziły plotki, że jej relacje z Naruto drastycznie uległy zmianie. Nikt nie znał przyczyny... poza wścibskim Minato, który zwinął list, gdy nie patrzyła. Naruko była bardzo skołowana zmiennym nastawieniem matki, więc starała się nie wchodzić jej w drogę.

Yoshitsu, po tym jak się wprosił na obiadek u Hokage, dostał od Yondaime kopa w tyłek i zniknął z Konohy. Jego miejsce zajął Ri, który natychmiast wcielił się w postać lisiego przedstawiciela. Ciągle łaził za urzędnikami, przedstawiał im swoje pomysły i żądania od klanu Kitsune. Bywał on jeszcze bardziej irytujący, ale przynajmniej wiedział, gdzie jest granica. Pomijając granicę przy wydawaniu pieniędzy. Był mile widziany w każdym sklepie.

Naruto westchnął, gdy zrobiło się zbyt późno na grę. Zabrał Yukiego i wrócił do domu, niezwykle pustego. No tak, Iruka był na kolacji z Kakashim. Znowu. Chłopiec zaczął sądzić, że ich ślub to tylko kwestia czasu. Zaświecił światło, zdjął buty, umył psa i podreptał do kuchni. Lodówka była prawie pusta, ale udało mu się zrobić jajecznicę z szynką, boczkiem, cebulą i kawałkami chleba. Podzielił się połową z wygłodniałym psem.

Jedząc, myślał o tym, jak teraz potoczy się jego życie. Pewnie znowu będą treningi, może napisze kolejną książkę. Musi wreszcie wyjąć Shinjitsu, zanim ostrze się stępi od braku użytkowania. Pasowałoby się też dowiedzieć, z kim teraz będzie w drużynie. Słyszał o tym, że Shashara ma zastąpić Sakurę, ale co z nim?

Nawet nie zauważył, gdy pojawiła się trzecia osoba. Yoshitsu nalał sobie soku winogronowego i usiadł obok chłopaka. Przez chwilę obserwowali się w milczeniu, myśląc o zupełnie różnych rzeczach i zastanawiając się, jak powinni zacząć tą rozmowę. Nic im jednak nie pomagało. Kompletnie.

-A więc...-zaczął lis niepewnie-Mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję.

-Propozycję?

Yoshitsu skinął głową.

-Twojej drużyny już nie ma, a poza tym twój Kirigan robi się niebezpieczny dla Konohy. Chciałbym, abyś poszedł ze mną do... naszego kraju. Lisiego raju, lisiego edenu, lisiego...

-Rozumiem!-jęknął chłopiec-A Iruka? Tata? Poza tym, co mam tam robić?

-Jak to co? Uczyć się. Nie robisz tu zbytnich postępów. A o innych się nie martw. Wiem, że uszanują twoją decyzję. Naruto, jesteś teraz z klanu Kitsune. Potrzebujesz nas tak samo, jak my potrzebujemy ciebie.

Naruto pochłonął w milczeniu resztę jajecznicy, zastanawiając się nad propozycją Yoshitsu.

-Mam ich tak po prostu zostawić? Nie możesz mnie tego wszystkiego nauczyć tu? Jestem pewien, że tata ci wybaczy te wszystkie numery.

-Naruto, to nie mój świat. Fakt, na początku jest interesujący, ale potem zaczynasz tęsknić za domem. Ri też tu długo nie wytrzyma, zobaczysz.

-Ale tu jest mój dom!

Głos Naruto zadrżał. Yoshitsu westchnął.

-Nie, Naruto. Podpisałeś kontrakt, pamiętasz? Jesteś jednym z nas. Kitsune Naruto. Twój dom jest tam, gdzie jest nasza siedziba. Na Wyspach.

-Nawet nie wiem, gdzie to jest.

-Zobaczysz. To wspaniałe miejsce, spodoba ci się. Nie możesz odmówić, Naruto. Zwlekałem z tym, wiedziałem, że to ci nie przypadnie do gustu, ale nie ma innego wyjścia. Nikt nie zabroni ci potem odwiedzać Konohy i podróżować, ale dom jest tylko jeden. I nie ma go tu.

Naruto potrząsnął głową, ale zorientował się już, że decyzja zapadła. Obiecał sobie, że zanim podpisze jakikolwiek następny kontrakt, dopyta się o szczegóły. Gapił się na swój pusty talerz, czując, że Yuki liże jego kolano. Podrapał psa za uchem i westchnął.

-Ja... Nie mam wyjścia?

-Nie, przykro mi.

-Chcę się pożegnać.

-Wiem, nie spiesz się. Masz 24 godziny. Jutro, o 21 wyruszymy. W nocy łatwiej jest dotrzeć dalej. Spakuj się, porozmawiaj z innymi.

I wyszedł. Nie zniknął, tak jak zwykle, ale po prostu wyszedł drzwiami. Naruto zapłakał cicho, a potem założył buty i skierował się w stronę Wieży. Nie chciał przeszkadzać Kakashiemu i Iruce, więc postanowił najpierw porozmawiać z ojcem. To zaskakujące, jak uroczo wyglądała Konoha w nocy. Ulice były oświetlone światłami, uciekającymi z pomieszczeń, neonami, reklamami i lampami.

Nawet o tej porze były tłumy. Ludzie śmiali się, pary się do siebie tuliły, krnąbrne dzieci uciekały rodzicom. Z restauracji i knajp wydobywał się smakowity zapach ciepłego jedzenia i kuszących napojów. Mijając sklep z czekoladami, zapragnął do niego wejść i zapomnieć o całym świecie. Chciał zanurzyć się w łakociach. Ale nie zrobił tego i ruszył dalej.

Czasami mijał policję. Uchiha rzucali mu sympatyczne spojrzenia, najwyraźniej zaskarbił sobie przyjaźń klanu. To zaskakujące. Odwzajemniał uśmiechy, ale miał smutną twarz. Zatrzymał się przy pustym placu zabaw, który tonął w promieniach księżyca. Niegdyś to tu spotkał Tobiego. Zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę może być zły. Potem wznowił swój marsz.

Gdy Wieża wyłoniła się spomiędzy innych budynków, miał ochotę zawrócić, schować się pod kołdrą i zapomnieć o tym wszystkim. To byłoby jednak głupie. Yoshitsu przyszedłby po niego, bez względu na to, gdzie by się schował. Wziął więc głęboki wdech i przekroczył drzwi. Recepcjonistka, czy też sekretarka, spojrzała na niego znużonym wzrokiem.

-Hokage ma jakąś rodzinną pogawędkę, lepiej tam nie wchodź.

-Jestem z rodziny.

-No to idź.-mruknęła, machając ręką. Najwyraźniej było jej wszystko jedno, czy wejdzie, czy poczeka. Chciał zaczekać, ale było mu spieszno do domu. Musiał załatwić tą sprawę jak najszybciej. Minął więc ANBU i zatrzymał się przed drzwiami.

-To niedorzeczne, Minato! Naruko nie może pójść na randkę, jest za młoda!

-Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy zrobić wyjątek? Zrobi to dobrze Sasuke.

-Sasuke! Sasuke jest teraz niebezpieczny! Naruko za młoda!

-Ile ja miałem lat, kiedy pierwszy raz cię pocałowałem?

-Ty byłeś debilem. I nadal odrobinę nim jesteś. Ale Naruko to co innego.

-Skarbie, nie możemy jej trzymać na smyczy. Ona chce żyć. Niech więc żyje.

-Ale... ja po prostu... po tym całym gwałcie... Ja chcę ją tylko chronić!

-Ci... Wiem, wiem.

Naruto uznał, że ma dosyć podsłuchiwania i zapukał. Rozległo się ciche „proszę". Wszedł więc do biura Hokage. Minato stał pośrodku, tuląc do siebie Kushinę. Na widok syna uniósł brwi.

-Naruto? Co ty tu robisz o tej porze? Powinieneś już jeść kolację z Iruką.

-Już jadłem. A aniki jest na randce z Kakashim

-Znowu?-wyrwało się małżeństwu jednocześnie. Kushina otarła łzy i odsunęła się od męża, nie chcąc wypaść słabo przed Naruto. Chłopiec westchnął.

-Chciałem się... pożegnać.

-Słucham?-wydukał Minato.

-Jutro Yoshitsu zabierze mnie do kraju lisów, na jakieś Wyspy. Wygląda na to, że mam się stać oficjalnie członkiem klanu Kitsune. Mam 24 godziny, żeby się spakować i pożegnać.

Minato nie mógł znaleźć słów. Najwyraźniej był przerażony tym pomysłem. Kushina potrząsnęła głową.

-Nie mogą cię stąd zabrać na siłę! To twój dom!

-Sam się w to wpakowałem. Nie mam wyjścia.-wyjaśnił Naruto tonem, który wyrażał rezygnację-Yoshitsu wspomniał, że być może wkrótce będę mógł odwiedzić Konohę.

-Naruto...-jęknął Minato, podchodząc do syna i go przytulając. Kushina jęknęła.

-Czy... jeśli to naprawdę musi się stać... Przyszedłbyś jutro na obiad? I zjadł z nami? Jak prawdziwa rodzina?

I chłopak i Minato spojrzeli na nią z zaskoczeniem. Nie spodziewali się takich słów z jej strony. Naruto przygryzł dolną wargę.

-Naruko...

-Zajmę się nią. Zgódź się, proszę.-błagała Kushina. Naruto skinął głową i pozwolił, aby jego rodzice go przytulili. Zastanawiał się, jakie konsekwencje może ponieść, idąc na to spotkanie. Z pewnością po prostu się bał.

Gdy opuścił Wieżę, nie skierował się z powrotem do domu, ale ruszył w stronę parku. Chciał się jeszcze cicho pożegnać z wioską, w której dorastał. Przecież tyle rzeczy tak dobrze się układało. Neko no Kuni już nie sprawiało kłopotów, a Kushina go zaakceptowała. A teraz musiał odejść, zapomnieć o wszystkim, co chciał tu zrobić, a przynajmniej odłożyć to na przyszłe lata. Spojrzał w górę, jakby oczekiwał, że Wyspy, o których wspominał Yoshitsu, pokażą się od razu. Ciemne niebo wciąż było usiane jedynie złotymi gwiazdkami.

Z trudem odnalazł w półmroku ścieżkę, która prowadziła go między drzewa, okalające park. Tuż za nimi rozciągała się łąka pełna kwiatów na wiosnę, zielona latem, usłana żółtymi liśćmi na jesień oraz pełna zasp zimą. Co było dziwne, bo w Konosze zwykle nie było powyżej 20 centymetrów śniegu. Odetchnął, gdy przeszedł przez drzewny mur i znalazł się na prawie wolnej przestrzeni. Stały tu pojedyncze, małe wisienki, zwykle otoczone ławkami.

Naruto zachichotał. To było ulubione miejsce par. I pszczół. I bąków. I innych latających i żądlących osobników. W jednej chwili ślesz całusa, a w drugiej zwiewasz na drugi koniec wioski. Ta myśl tylko na chwilę poprawiła mu humor. W dalszym ciągu był bowiem bardzo zrozpaczony. Jutro. Ta data zdawała się być jakimś złym fatum.

Miał usiąść na jednej z ławek, gdy zobaczył w cieniu jakąś obściskującą się parę. Zwykle ignorował takie incydenty, ale czuł, że minie sporo czasu, zanim znów zobaczy człowieka. Zaczął się więc powoli zbliżać, nie zbaczając ze ścieżki. Czuł się jak zboczeniec, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to. Musiał dokładnie zapamiętać człowieczeństwo. Nie było innego wyjścia. Przynajmniej dla niego.

Był już kilka metrów od pary, widział, jak się przytulają, jak napierają ustami na usta partnera. To było poniekąd dla Naruto obrzydliwe... ale kto tam zrozumie zakochanych? Przystanął i przyjrzał im się dokładniej. Dostrzegł, że oboje to osobnicy płci męskiej. Ten świat oszalał... Moment. Rozpacz chłopca umknęła przed złością i wstydem.

-POWALIŁO WAS?! DOMU NIE MACIE?!

Kakashi i Iruka odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni. Pisnęli na widok wściekłego Naruto. Umino wskoczył za partnera, bojąc się po raz pierwszy swojego podopiecznego. Sam siebie łajał za to, że faktycznie nie schowali się w jakieś ustronniejsze miejsce. Ostatnio ktoś w Konosze polował na słodkie i wstydliwe fotki. Hatake zadrżał i spojrzał na chłopca błagalnie, jednocześnie naciągając maskę na twarz.

-Spokojnie, nie krzycz. Już idziemy grzecznie do domu.

-Super. Odprowadzę was.-warknął Naruto, czując się teraz jak jakiś 40-letni tata, który przyłapał syna na mizianiu się ze swoją dziewczyną (w tym wypadku z chłopakiem) w nielegalnym miejscu i o nielegalnej porze. Dwójka dorosłych ruszyła ścieżką, ściskając się za dłonie i nerwowo oglądając się na chłopca, który podążał za nimi jak cień, obserwując ich dokładnie.

To było dla Naruto nie do pomyślenia. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że Iruka zrobi coś takiego. I to prawie publicznie. Kątem oka zauważył poruszenie w liściach i błysk metalu, na którym odbiły się promienie słoneczne. Wskazał w tamtym kierunku i krzyknął z przerażeniem:

-ON MA APARAT!

Spodziewał się, że Iruka wystartuje z miejsca z zabójczym instynktem, ale to Kakashi ruszył z kopyta. Chłopiec nie liczył, ale zapewne nie minęło więcej niż dwie minuty, gdy srebrnowłosy przytargał za włosy Jiraiyę. W wolnej dłoni ściskał aparat.

-Co mam z nim zrobić? Dostępne opcje są takie: puścić wolno, zabić lub oślepić. Którą wybierasz, koi?

-Proszę...-wymamrotał przerażony Sannin. Naruto doskonale wiedział, że on udaje tchórza. Poradziłby sobie z Kakashim, gdyby tak naprawdę chciał. Jakaś część chłopca czuła, że on to robi nie dla Iruki, ale właśnie dla niego.

-Zostaw go. Szkoda czasu. Ale aparat zniszcz.-zarządził Umino tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Jiraiya jęknął, gdy jego urządzenie zostało zdeptane. Naruto westchnął i zbliżył się do trójki dorosłych.

-Właściwie... to chciałem porozmawiać z wami wszystkimi.

Sannin wyszarpnął się i otrzepał się. Spojrzał na chłopca z przestrachem.

-Wszystko w porządku, Naruto? Źle się czujesz?

-Nic mi nie jest.-zapewnił go blondyn-Nie czuję się najlepiej, ale jest okej z moim zdrowiem. Po prostu... Musimy porozmawiać.

-Przerażasz mnie, Naruto.-stwierdził Iruka, biorąc się pod boki. Kakashi podrapał się po głowie, na wszelki wypadek dodatkowo depcząc resztki aparatu. Chłopiec z trudem przełknął ślinę, czując na sobie ich badawcze spojrzenia. Zapewne starali się wyczytać z jego twarzy, co chodzi mu właśnie po głowie.

-Proszę, chodźmy do domu...

Słowo „dom" było teraz dla niego jak cierń w gardle. Samo wypowiadanie go bolało. Myśl, że może wkrótce odejść stąd, prawdopodobnie na zawsze, przerażała go. Iruka objął go i przyciągnął do siebie z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

-Nie martw się, jestem pewien, że ten twój problem to jakaś błahostka.

-Racja. No, ale skoro chcesz iść do domu...-mówił Kakashi-To nie widzę żadnych sprzeciwów! Co ty na to, podglądaczu?

-Chętnie coś przekąszę.-stwierdził z półuśmiechem Jiraiya, krzyżując ramiona. Ruszyli więc, w czwórkę, w stronę domu Iruki, który Naruto miał wkrótce opuścić. Chłopiec koncentrował się głównie na swoich znajomych, nie wiedząc, jak mogli się oni tak szybko stać jednymi z najważniejszych dla niego osób. To było wręcz niesamowite i... bolesne.

Dom nie zmienił się zbytnio, odkąd Naruto odszedł. Yuki, jak szalony, skakał wokół przybyszów, prosząc o jakąś przekąskę. Jiraiya złapał psa, wziął go na ręce i zaniósł do kuchni, nie pytając nawet o zgodę. Iruka westchnął i, z Kakashi pod jedną ręką i chłopcem pod drugą, podążył za Sanninem. Olbrzym właśnie robił sobie wypasioną kanapkę, rzucając psu zbłąkane kąski.

Naruto usiadł na jednym z krzeseł i schował twarz w dłoniach. Bardziej wyczuł niż słyszał, że siadają obok niego, a Yuki układa się u jego stóp, trącając je noskiem. Chłopiec wykonał jeszcze parę głębokich wdechów i spojrzał na nich. Byli cierpliwi, a Jiraiya wielkimi kęsami pochłaniał kanapkę, co byłoby w innych okolicznościach bardzo zabawne.

-No, Naruto. To o co chodzi?-zapytał w końcu Iruka, rzucając ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Kakashiemu. Sannin z rozbawieniem obserwował tą wzrokową bitwę. Wygrał Hatake i chwycił swojego koi za rękę.

-No, wyduś to z siebie mały, nie będę tu sterczeć całą noc z pustym brzuchem.

Naruto spojrzał na niego wściekle. Naprawdę, nie miał zamiaru mówić czegoś, kiedy był do tego zmuszany. Gdy tylko ta przerażająca myśl, że opuści Konohę, znów przedarła się przez umysłowe zapory, posmutniał natychmiast. Jiraiya, wyczuwając nagłą zmianę zachowania, połknął resztki kanapki i spoważniał.

-O co chodzi?-zapytał Iruka, nagle niepokojąc się.

-Wyjeżdżam. Odchodzę.

Sannin zakrztusił się resztkami kanapki, a pozostała dwójka gapiła się na niego w osłupieniu. Gdy Jiraiya wreszcie ochłonął, Naruto postanowił kontynuować.

-Okazało się, że jestem teraz... a właściwie od podpisania paktu, kontraktu, jakkolwiek to nazwiecie, jestem Kitsune Naruto. Nie Uzumaki, nie Namikaze, nie Umino, ale Kitsune. I moim domem nie jest Konohagakure, a Wyspy, cokolwiek i gdziekolwiek to jest.

Nie odzywali się, po prostu na niego patrzyli, nie rozumiejąc sensu słów.

-Jutro, gdzieś o 21, razem z Yoshitsu opuszczę Konohę. Zapewne na dłuższy czas. Mam tylko tą dobę, aby się ze wszystkimi pożegnać więc...

-Naruto, to kiepski żart.-warknął nagle Iruka, zmieniając swoje przerażenie i zaskoczenie na wrogość. Nie chciał przyjąć do faktu, że to, co mówi chłopiec jest prawdą. Ale blondyn też miał swój limit wybaczeń.

-Możesz to uznać za kiepski żart. Jutro o 21 już mnie tu nie będzie! Czy w to wierzysz, czy nie!-odwarknął i odsunął krzesło, żeby wstać i odejść, ale Kakashi był szybszy. Złapał go za ramię i przyciągnął z powrotem do stołu.

-Dlaczego? Dlaczego ten twój lis nie powiedział nic wcześniej?

-Nie chciał mnie denerwować. Wiedział, że to mi się nie spodoba.-mruknął blondyn, opierając brodę na swoich dłoniach. Jiraiya zaczął się, jak małpka, drapać po głowie.

-Nie, to musi być jakiś żart. Minato na to nie pozwoli. Jesteś shinobi Konohagakure! Mogą nam napluć!

-Tata już wie. Byłem u niego wcześniej. Zrozumiał. I to dosyć dobrze.

Chłopiec zerknął na zegar. Powoli dochodziła północ. Jutro chciał wstać wcześnie, więc musiał się natychmiast położyć. Wstał, ignorując ruchy Iruki.

-Muszę już iść spać. Porozmawiamy rano.-powiedział jeszcze i pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Dopiero w piżamie i pod kołdrą dał szansę swoim uczuciom i znów się rozpłakał.

[KRYJÓWKA OROCHIMARU, CELA]

Sakura zbadała każdy zakątek swojej niewielkiej celi. Miała jakieś 2 metry na metr. O łazience mogła jedynie pomarzyć, przy ścianie umieszczono zakratowaną dziurę. Dziewczyna doskonale wiedziała, do czego ona może służyć i była tym obrzydzona. W pomieszczeniu panował dziwny półmrok. Nie było żadnego źródła światła, ale mimo to coś rozświetlało leciutko celę.

Szyja piekła ją niemiłosiernie. Wyczuwała znamię tam, gdzie ugryzł ją Orochimaru. Żałowała, że ochroniła Sasuke. Nie był wart tego wszystkiego. Czemu Naruko tego nie zrobiła? Ona na to zasługiwała! Jednego bachora mniej. Sakura zazgrzytała zębami ze złości, która ostatnio wypełniała ją po brzegi. Zastanawiała się, kiedy wróci Kabuto z zamiarem zmuszenia jej do uległości. Była też ciekawa, jak potoczyły się sprawy związane z Neko no Kuni...

Burczenie przypomniało jej o tym, że jest strasznie głodna. Mogłaby zjeść konia z kopytami i jeszcze na dokładkę wrzucić parę lisów. Skuliła się, z trudem powstrzymując krzyk. Bała się, że jeśli zdenerwuje Orochimaru, ten znów ją uderzy. Policzek nadal bolał. Mimowolnie jęknęła, wyklinając swoją głupotę. Dlaczego to zrobiła?

Sasuke był arogancki, głupi i był podlizusem! Zasługiwał na odrobinę cierpienia. Była w nim zadurzona jak idiotka. Przecież on się nie nadawał na chłopaka! Już wolałaby wziąć tego durnego Naruto czy spaślaka Chojiego. Mogła mu pozwolić zginąć, a nawet wepchnąć pod paszczę Orochimaru. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego w ogóle rzuciła się mu na pomoc. Czyżby ból wyrwał ją aż z takiego otępienia? Czemu teraz widzi wszystko w tak jasnej prawdzie? Czemu wcześniej żyła w kłamstwach?

Jej głupia rodzina... Kretyńscy rodzice. Nie potrzebowała ich. Nie potrzebowała zamaskowanego idioty jako senseia. Nie potrzebowała tego idiotycznego playboya Yondaime. Żałowała, że nie poderżnęła Naruko gardła, a Konohamaru nie zepchnęła z mostu. Dlaczego tego nie zrobiła? To byłby wspaniały interes...

-Nie potrzebuję nikogo!-wrzasnęła dziko i zaczęła się śmiać.

[KRYJÓWKA OROCHIMARU, LABORATORIUM, 2 GODZINY PÓŹNIEJ]

Sannin uważnie odmierzał krople tajemniczej substancji, przelewając ją do zlewki. Kabuto w ciszy wkroczył do środka, uśmiechając się ponuro i poprawiając idealnie ułożone okulary. Gdy stanął obok Orochimaru, skrzyżował ramiona.

-Mam złe lub dobre wieści.

-Pośpiesz się. To delikatna mieszanka.

Kabuto skinął głową.

-Dziewczyna zaadaptowała się do pieczęci, ale stała się niezwykle agresywna. Zdaje się, że zmienił się jej całkowity pogląd na świat. Ma ochotę... niszczyć. Ciężko będzie ją teraz okiełznać.

-Mam deja vu... Znowu ta sama historia, co z Juugo?

-Spokojnie. Jest jeszcze szansa. Potrzebuję jedynie pozwolenia na ekstremalne rozwiązania.

Orochimaru machnął ręką.

-Nie potrzebuję jej aż tak. Uchiha jest na wyciągnięcie ręki. Rób z nią co chcesz. Jak się nie uda, to ją wsadź do podobnej celi co Juugo i zostaw.

Kabuto ponownie skinął głową i skulił się nieco.

-Nie umieszczaj Uchihy w jednej celi z nią.

-Dlaczego?-zdziwił się Orochimaru.

-Zdaje się, że ma ochotę poderżnąć mu gardło.

[KONOHA, PORANEK]

Przez chwilę blondyn był pewien, że cały poprzedni dzień po prostu mu się przyśnił. Już miał się zerwać i popędzić do Iruki, kiedy przypomniał sobie o wszystkim, co wczoraj zaszło. Obiad z Namikaze. Odejście. Pożegnanie się. Spakowanie się. Jęknął i rzucił poduszką o ścianę. Czemu to wszystko musiało tak się zepsuć?

Wstał i podszedł do szafy, z której wyciągnął torbę. Nawet nie był pewien, czy ją tam wrzucał, czy już tam wcześniej była. Po prostu zaczął do niej wrzucać ubrania, zostawiając sobie coś na dzisiaj. Gdy książki i zwoje znalazły się w „pojemniku", zasunął zamek i wyciągnął plecak. Załadował do niego kunaie, shurikeny i jedno, małe tanto. Dokładnie ułożył pudełeczko ostrych igieł, schował paczkę chusteczek oraz całe swoje kieszonkowe.

Potem ruszył do łazienki i wziął dokładny prysznic. Gdy zmył z siebie całą rozpacz, brud i, nie wiadomo skąd, liście okrył się ręcznikiem i przebiegł z powrotem do pokoju. Schował ściągniętą niedawno piżamę do torby i ubrał się w swój podróżny strój. Jego stary został zniszczony całkowicie podczas starcia z Neko no Kuni. Teraz miał na sobie czarne spodnie „trzy-czwarte" z głębokimi kieszeniami, pomarańczowy podkoszulek z lisem na plecach i czarne sandały. Założył też rękawice.

W jadalni zastał już Irukę. Miał podkrążone oczy, najwyraźniej nie spał dużo. Uśmiechnął się smutno do chłopca, kiedy ten usiadł tuż obok. Pogładził krzaczaste, złote włosy.

-Przepraszam za wczoraj, Naruto.

-Ja też. Poniosło mnie.

Iruka zagryzł dolną wargę i położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopca.

-Podobno jesz dzisiaj obiad z twoimi rodzicami... Nie chcę mi się wierzyć, że ten cały nasz czas pójdzie na marne.

-Nie pójdzie-zapewnił go szybko blondyn-Przecież nie zapomnę o tobie, aniki. Kiedyś odwiedzę Konohę. To jak dłuższa wycieczka.

-I zbyt niepewna.

Na twarzy Umino pojawił się nieodgadniony grymas. Mógł teraz myśleć o wielu rzeczach. Tymczasem Yuki wślizgnął się do środka i ułożył się przy stopach Naruto. Chłopiec podrapał go za uchem, na co Iruka się uśmiechnął.

-Będzie za tobą tęsknił..

-Ma ciebie i Kakashiego.

Iruka nagle posmutniał i skrzyżował ramiona. Najwyraźniej miał coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

-Dziwnie się wczoraj zachował. Kazał mi przysiąc, że o 11 pojawię się z tobą w parku. Chce mi coś pokazać. To naprawdę... lekko przerażające, wiesz?

Naruto uśmiechnął się.

-Zakładam, że ma dla ciebie kolejny prezent. Pewnie jakieś dzikie zwierzątko.

-Co? On i Yuki wystarczająco mnie zajmują. Nie potrzebuję kolejnej bestii do karmienia i czesania.

Chłopiec wytrzeszczył oczy.

-Czeszesz Kakashiego?!

Iruka wzruszył ramionami. Dla niego wcale to nie było nic dziwnego.

-Ma swoje fanaberie. Wolę czesać jego, niż pozwolić, żeby on czesał mnie. Tylko raz mu pozwoliłem. Straciłem z 50 cebulek!

Naruto parsknął śmiechem.

-Zakładam, że zrobił to przypadkowo. On naprawdę stracił dla ciebie głowę.

-Niestety chyba tak.-westchnął Iruka i duszkiem wypił kubek kawy. Naruto skrzywił się, wyobrażając sobie gorzką masę, która teraz przepływa przez przełyk opiekuna. Chłopiec tylko raz spróbował tego napoju, jeszcze jako 6-latek. Prawie zwymiotował. Mimo to, Umino wyglądał jak nowonarodzony. Wstał i przeciągnął się.

-Cóż... Jeśli nie chcemy się spóźnić, to warto już się zbierać. Przepraszam, Naruto, nie ma dzisiaj śniadania.

-Nic się nie stało. I tak nic bym nie przełknął. Idź, ubierz się. Poczekam.

Pomimo zapewnienia, wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę i dopiero po zastanowieniu się, ruszył do swojego pokoju, aby się przebrać. Naruto westchnął i podrapał się po brodzie, zdrapując przy okazji trochę mydła. Nie mógł się na niczym skupić, nawet przywołanie Kirigana na parę sekund było trudne. Odetchnął więc, kiedy wrócił Iruka.

Konoha nie była dzisiaj zbytnio zatłoczona, pomimo że poranek był już późny. Z rzadka pojawiali się ludzie, zwykle spieszący się do pracy. Co chwilę mijali gazeciarzy, którzy rozdawali te swoje kawałki papieru, zapisane bzdurami. Naruto zwykle je brał z ciekawości, ale dzisiaj nie miał na to ochoty. Iruka nie powiedział dokładnie, o który park chodzi, ale nie rozglądał się, więc doskonale wiedział, gdzie idzie.

Znaleźli go siedzącego na fontannie. Wpatrywał się w grupkę uczniów z Akademii, którzy mieli okazję poznać z bliska „uradowanego" Hokage. Naruko i Menma skorzystali z okazji, aby podokuczać ojcu. Kushina trzymała się trochę dalej, ale nie patrzyła na Minato, tylko na Naruto i Irukę. Chłopiec posłał jej nieśmiały uśmiech i wzruszył ramionami. 'Cześć i nie, nie wiem, o co tym razem chodzi' – brzmiał przekaz.

Kakashi nie był uradowany taką bliskością Yondaime, uczniów z Akademii oraz rodzinki Namikaze. Nawet ci pojedynczy przechodnie go denerwowali. Jego nos poruszył się parę razy, więc można powiedzieć, że wyczuł Jiraiyę, który z pewnością sprawił sobie nowy aparat i teraz fotografuje Minato do kolejnej gazety.

-No dobra... Hatake. Spowiadaj się.-mruknął z ciekawością Iruka, przypatrując się ciekawie Kakashiemu. Najwyraźniej wypatrywał prezentu. Nie widział jednak paczki, nawet oczy Naruto były w tym wypadku ślepe. Hatake trzymał coś w dłoni, ale to było zbyt małe, aby się przyjrzeć. Srebrnowłosy wstał i spojrzał na chłopca.

-Wybacz, Naruto, że cię tu ściągnąłem, ale chciałem to zrobić przy tobie. Chcę powiedzieć Iruce prawdę i dopiero wtedy zapytać go... o coś ważnego.

Iruka zamachał rękami.

-Moment. Jaką prawdę? O czym ty mówisz?

Kakashi zarumienił się. Naruto westchnął, wiedząc, że teraz pewnie nic nie powie.

-Ja powiem.-spojrzał na swojego „brata"-Aniki, swatałem was. Przekazywałem Kakashiemu-sensei informacje o tym, co lubisz i czego nie lubisz. To był mój pomysł z prezentami. Poniekąd.

Brew Iruki uniosła się. Spojrzał najpierw na podopiecznego, a potem na partnera.

-I co? To tyle?

Oboje skinęli głową. Umino westchnął.

-Nie powiedzieliście mi nic nowego. Jiraiya wyspowiadał się, jak na kazaniu. Patelnia jest dość niezłym wykrywaczem kłamstw.

Naruto i Kakashi spojrzeli z niechęcią w stronę najbliższego drzewa. Z gałęzi zwisał koniuszek srebrnych włosów. Sannin chyba wywęszył zagrożenie, bo przestał cykać fotki, mimo że scena była przezabawna. Nie zawsze w końcu Yondaime kuli się przed gniewem 6-letniej dziewczynki. Zerknął w stronę Hatake.

-No dobrze. Co jest dalej w programie?-zapytał ciekawski Iruka, nie przejmując się „szokującą" prawdą. Kakashi westchnął i wyciągnął w stronę swojego koi dłoń. Rozchylił palce i oczom chłopca i Umino ukazała się lilia z jedwabiu.

-Ojej... Jest piękna...

-Nie, nie. Nie patrz na kwiat.-wymamrotał nieskładnie Kakashi. Drżąc, przyklęknął na jedno kolano, a następnie całkiem otworzył dłoń. Płatki rozpadły się i ukazały dwa półkola, które podtrzymywały srebrny pierścień z malutkimi szmaragdami i rubinami, a na samej górze umieszczono diamentowe oczko. Nie było mowy o imitacji.

-Iruka, koi, wyjdziesz za mnie?

**Ludzie, jak tak dalej pójdzie, to się w sobie zamknę. Może by tak jakiś komentarzyk na podniesienie na duchu? Krytyka?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Lilu.f - Niestety, nie. Nie uznaję kończenia takiego ficu po zaledwie paru chapkach! (xd) Raczej pociągnę to jeszcze trochę na Wyspy. Przecież Naruto ma być Lisim Mędrcem!**

**Itami Namida - Kushina zostaje jeszcze kwestią sporną w mojej wenie i coś tam kombinuję. Wolałabym, żeby Menma nie przekroczył 20, kiedy Naruto wróci, ale też nie chcę, aby chłopak był zbyt młody. Taki konflikt pomysłów.**

**KITSUNE - Możliwe, jednakże wolałabym nie robić z Naruto jakiegoś boga. :)**

**O wiele lepiej z komentarzami :) Wiem, że KakaIru jest tu trochę nie na miejscu, dlatego postaram się lekko ukrócić romans i skupić się na przygodach Naruto!**

**Dziękuję za śledzenie historii :)**

**Ostatni obiad**

„_Płatki rozpadły się i ukazały dwa półkola, które podtrzymywały srebrny pierścień z malutkimi szmaragdami i rubinami, a na samej górze umieszczono diamentowe oczko. Nie było mowy o imitacji._

_-Iruka, koi, wyjdziesz za mnie?"_

Naruto wydawało się, że cały świat zamarł na tę chwilę. To zabawne, jak ludzie potrafią się zjednoczyć w takich momentach. W jednej chwili teleportują się z każdego zakątka wioski, aby pooglądać taką parę. Jiraiya, dzieciaki, Hokage, wszyscy goście parku w ciągu sekundy osaczyli Kakashiego i Irukę, aby sobie pooglądać to wydarzenie.

Umino był zszokowany. Jego oczy zaszkliły się, ale nie na widok prześlicznego pierścionka, który zapewne kosztował małą fortunę. Patrzył tylko i wyłącznie na twarz Kakashiego. Naruto nie w porę zauważył, że on nie ma maski. Spojrzenie Hatake miało w sobie jedynie błaganie i niemą nadzieję. Cisza i napięcie. Zwierzęta, które nie tak dawno odzyskały wolność, zamilkły, czekając na werdykt. Naruto zacisnął dłonie, kibicując senseiowi.

Iruka padł na kolana, zignorował pierścionek i przytulił Kakashiego. Schował twarz pod brodą partnera i rozpłakał się na dobre. Hatake odwzajemnił uścisk i płacz.

-Tak, tak, tak...-było słychać ciche mamrotanie Iruki. Rozległy się oklaski i głośne owacje. Naruto szybko dołączył do reszty, bojąc się, że wyjdzie na jakiegoś niewdzięcznika. Gdy wstali wreszcie z ziemi, ludzie ciągle klaskali. Minato podszedł do nich i oboje mocno wyściskał, składając głośne gratulacje. Chłopiec dostrzegł nawet Sandaime. Kiedy trzeba, znajdzie się każdy.

-Mój Boże...-mamrotał staruszek, prawie wypuszczając z ust fajkę, kiedy zbliżył się do narzeczonych-Mam wrażenie, że parę dni temu byliście dziećmi! Albo czas oszukuje, albo ja już jestem za stary...

Przytulił ich. Po tym, Kakashi oficjalnie wsunął pierścionek na palec koi. Iruka znowu się rozpłakał i zaczął przyjmować z narzeczonym gratulacje. Kushina w niczym nie przypominała teraz surowej matki, jaką Naruto pamiętał z dzieciństwa. Była sympatyczna, wrażliwa i uśmiechnięta. Nic dziwnego, że Minato się w niej zakochał. Jiraiya, korzystając z zamieszania, schował swój aparat, żeby nie wpadł w oko Yondaime.

Kiedy tłum przerzedził się, Naruto podszedł do narzeczonych, aby złożyć im gratulacje. Iruka spojrzał na podopiecznego z szerokim uśmiechem.

-Strasznie się guzdrałeś, wiesz?-chłopiec spojrzał na zmieszanego Kakashiego-Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się dostać na ślub. Cieszę się, że wreszcie coś wyszło z tego swatania.

-Też się cieszę.-przyznał Hatake i przytulił lekko Naruto. Iruka skopiował ruch narzeczonego, nie będąc w stanie wymyślić czegoś oryginalnego. Głównie gapił się na Kakashiego albo na swój pierścionek. Jiraiya poczochrał srebrnowłosemu czuprynę i szczerzył zęby na wszystkie strony. To przypomniało chłopakowi o tym, że wkrótce odejdzie.

Posmutniał i rozejrzał się za jakąś kryjówką, gdzie mógłby się wypłakać. Czemu to wszystko musi się dziać akurat wtedy, gdy musi odejść? Poczuł dłoń na ramieniu. Spojrzał na rozpromienioną Kushinę.

-Chyba należy przełożyć nasze zaproszenie na... teraz!

-Teraz?-wyrwało się Naruto i Minato, którzy nie bardzo wiedzieli, do czego czerwonowłosa zmierza. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

-Chyba nie myśleliście, że będę gotować? Idziemy do restauracji! TERAZ!

Spojrzała wymownie na Irukę i Kakashiego oraz na Sandaime i Jiraiyę. Ten ostatni nie miał nic przeciwko. Burczało mu w brzuchu aż zbyt głośno. Naruto ani myślał się sprzeciwiać woli matki. Zwłaszcza, że ciągnęła jego i Naruko za rękę jak malutkie dzieci, a reszta grupy, bez najmniejszego jęku podążała za nią ze spuszczonymi głowami. To z pewnością był dla innych bardzo zabawny moment.

Zostali zaprowadzeni do naprawdę luksusowej restauracji i Naruto przeczuwał, że portfel jego ojca mocno się dzisiaj uszczupli. To było oczywiste, że Kushina nie zamierza za nic zapłacić. Personel był bardzo miły i wyrozumiały. Połączył dwa stoły, aby cała grupa mogła usiąść i dopiero wtedy żona Yondaime puściła swoje najmłodsze dzieci. Wszyscy, bez słowa, usiedli na krzesłach, jakby doskonale wiedzieli, gdzie jest ich miejsce.

Naruto usiadł między Iruką i Menmą, Kakashi trzymał się blisko narzeczonego, Jiraiya siedział przy Sandaime, ten przy Naruko, a ta przy swojej matce, która pilnowała męża. I było oto całe grono. Kushina składała jasne zamówienia. Najpierw sałatka z owocami morza, potem zupa rybna, następnie faszerowany indyk i tzw. „Ciasto ryżowe", a na deser miały być lody i szarlotka. Zapowiadała się uczta. Chłopiec pogratulował sobie w myślach, że nic dzisiaj nie jadł.

Czekali w ciszy, bojąc się odezwać. Kushina wyglądała po prostu teraz na zbyt niebezpieczną. Jiraiya szeptem coś opowiadał Kakashiemu, ale jeśli został przyłapany przez „gospodynię", szybko przepraszał. Naruto rozmawiał wzrokowo ze swoim bratem, chociaż nie był pewien, o czym właściwie teraz mówią. Iruka splótł swoje palce z palcami narzeczonego, zerkając na niego podejrzliwie.

Nie czekali zbyt długo. Kucharze najwyraźniej zorientowali się, że mają w budynku kogoś, z kim nie warto zadzierać. Sałatka została podana na małych talerzach. Naruto widział płatki sałaty, trochę ugotowanych krewetek, kawałki ośmiornicy i jedną małże. To ostatnie połknął z ciekawości. Nawet, nawet. Do picia dostali... białe wino. Na ostry wzrok męża Kushina powiedziała:

-To świętujemy, czy nie? Poza tym wiesz, że jeśli my będziemy pić wino, a ci dostaną sok-tu wskazała na blond rodzeństwo-zaczną się buntować. Kieliszek im nie zaszkodzić.

-A dwa?-zapytała szeptem Naruko, robiąc słodkie minki.

-Nie przeginaj!-warknęła matka i wskazała na karafkę wypełnioną sokiem truskawkowym. Naruto nie jadł zbyt szybko, starając się utrzymywać tempo towarzyszy. Był piekielnie głodny, ale nie chciał wyjść na jakiegoś... chama? Gdy wszyscy skończyli, znikąd pojawili się kelnerzy, zabrali puste talerzyki i postawili na środku stołu wielką wazę.

Chłopiec uznał, że zupa smakowała jak... ryby. Dokładniej wyczuł chyba tuńczyka, ale nie był do końca pewien. Naruko najwyraźniej zasmakowała w niej, bo zjadła pierwsza i długo czekała na resztę. Właściciele restauracji byli najwyraźniej bardzo zadowoleni, że jak dotąd ich dania znikały ze stołu w całości.

Teraz jednak nie miało być tak łatwo. Dwie wielkie tace. Na szczęście, przynajmniej dla Naruto, indyk nie był w całości, ale został już w miarę pokrojony. Sos, którym został polany, wywoływał u wielu prawdziwy ślinotok, który ciężko było ukryć. Było też „Ciasto ryżowe". To były ryż, owoce, kawałki mięsa i ryb oraz wodorosty. Wszystko to polane jakimś sosikiem, urobione w małe ciasteczka, które ułożono w duże ciasto.

Naruto naprawdę starał się nie jeść zbyt szybko i zbyt dużo. Ale to było takie dobre! Zjadł kilka talerzyków indyka, a dopiero potem przypomniał sobie o ciastkach. Wszystko to było naprawdę wyborne. Ta restauracja była warta swojej ceny. Nawet Sarutobi na parę chwil zapomniał o zasadach dobrego wychowania i bił się z Jiraiyą o ostatnie ciasteczka. Gdy zniknęły, Menma podwędził kawałek jednego siostrze, która w zamian posłała mu kuksańca.

Chłopiec już dawno nie czuł tak... rodzinnej atmosfery. Nie, on nigdy tego nie czuł. Miał ochotę przebiec przez cały stół i wyściskać wszystkich dookoła. Ale był jeszcze deser. I nie zamierzał go przegapić. Duży, przezroczysty kielich wypełniony był różnokolorowymi lodami. Minato i Kakashi, robiąc za gospodarzy, nałożyli po parę gałek na każdy talerz, zbierając przy tym słowa: „arigatto" oraz „itadakimasu". Była też szarlotka, w której Naruto nie zasmakował zbytnio, ale zjadł swój kawałek.

Gdy dopijali wino i sok (chłopiec wziął tylko parę łyków), przyszedł kelner z rachunkiem. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Kushina wskazała na załamanego męża. Naruto zastanawiał się, czy może jakoś wspomóc ojca, ale przypuszczał, że jego drobne nie pokryją nawet procenta. Wybawienie nadeszło z innej strony.

-Witam!

Wszyscy podskoczyli i spojrzeli z urazą na Ri. Lis, wesoły, poklepał Kakashiego i Irukę po ramionach.

-Gratuluję. A jeśli chodzi o rachunek...-wyciągnął z kieszeni prawie przezroczysty klejnocik-To mogę wspomóc.

Właściciel pojawił się po paru sekundach, kłaniając się i dziękując. Gdy uważał, że Ri nie patrzy, sprawdził diament z każdej strony, a potem wpadł w samouwielbienie i odszedł. Minato podziękował cicho lisowi, jednocześnie ostrzegając Kushinę, że tak duże wydatki nie wchodzą w grę w najbliższym czasie.

Potem prawie wszyscy się rozeszli. Kakashi zaciągnął gdzieś Irukę, Minato poszedł do Wieży, Jiraiya pobiegł za nim z aparatem, Menma i Naruko podreptali za matką, jedynie Hiruzen został z chłopcem. Spojrzał na blondyna z zaciekawieniem.

-To prawda, że opuszczasz Konohę?

Naruto spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

-Wiesz o tym?

Staruszek zachichotał i wziął się pod boki.

-Och, zapewne połowa wioski już wie. Takie wieści szybko się rozchodzą. A z pomocą lisów takich jak Ri...

-Rozpowiada o tym, prawda?

-Przykro mi, że to tak wyszło, Naruto.

-To nie twoja wina, Sandaime-sama.-westchnął Naruto i schował dłonie w kieszeniach. Ruszył powoli w stronę domu, a przynajmniej budynku, który tak niegdyś nazywał. Teraz to mieszkanie Iruki. Wyczuł, że Hiruzen idzie za nim, starał się więc utrzymywać stałe tempo.

-Chcesz tego, Naruto? Odejść z lisami?

Blondyn zerknął na Trzeciego.

-To nie ma wielkiego znaczenia, czy chcę, czy nie. Sądzę, że to może być ciekawa przygoda, ale...

-Ale...?

-Dlaczego teraz? Kiedy wszystko zaczęło się układać? Chciałbym tu zostać. Chociażby przez miesiąc. Lub dwa. Być na ślubie Iruki. Potrenować. Może nawet napisać jeszcze jedną książkę...

-A propos książki.-wtrącił się staruszek-Nie dostałem darmowego egzemplarza.

Naruto skrzywił się i spojrzał przepraszająco na Hiruzena. Ten jednak tylko się uśmiechał.

-Na szczęście Jiraiya o mnie pamiętał... Jednak jeśli napiszesz jeszcze jakąś książkę... Musisz mnie powiadomić.

-Tak zrobię.-zapewnił go Naruto. Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu, mijając tłumy ludzi. Niektórzy przypatrywali się im, dzieci podbiegały, cywile uśmiechali się. To wszystko było dla chłopca jak z bajki. Jeszcze nie tak dawno sądził, że jest śmieciem. Trzeci w milczeniu pykał swoją fajkę, przyglądając się Naruto.

-Powiedz mi... zamierzasz się pożegnać ze swoją drużyną? Starą drużyną?

Chłopiec wciągnął głośno powietrze. Zupełnie o nich zapomniał. Było tyle osób, które chciałby pożegnać. Wiedział, że nie zdąży do 21.

-Tak... raczej tak. Ale nie wiem, gdzie Shashara mieszka. Wiem, że Nayana jest teraz jego siostrą, ale...

-Nie martw się. Bycie byłym Hokage polega na tym, że trzeba zbierać informacje.-zachichotał Trzeci-Jestem chodzącą gazetą. Chodź za mną.

I poprowadził go w wir uliczek i wielkie tłumy. Naruto cudem się nie zgubił w tym labiryncie. Jednakże Hiruzen doskonale wiedział, gdzie idzie. Już po niecałym kwadransie ukazała się mała rezydencja, otoczona ogrodem. Jeszcze zanim podeszli, pojawiła się matka Shashary.

-Sandaime-sama! Naruto-kun! Jak miło, że wpadliście!

-Em... Ja tu tylko...-spróbował Hiruzen, ale było już za późno, bo Mai już go popychała do środka. Naruto podążył za nimi.

-Nie ma „tylko", Sandaime-sama! Zasługujesz na kubeczek zielonej herbatki! Najlepsza! A może nawet na dwa kubeczki?

Gdy znaleźli się w przedpokoju i zdejmowali buty, Mai gdzieś zniknęła. Trzeci westchnął.

-Teraz już wiesz, dlaczego przesiaduję głównie w domu. Gdziekolwiek pójdę, zapraszają mnie na herbatę. Jeszcze trochę i stanę się ekspertem od tego napoju.

Wtedy pojawił się Shara i zaprosił ich do salonu. Miły pokój z dużą, miękką kanapą i paroma fotelami. Czekali już na nich Shashara i Nayana, którzy wyściskali blondyna mocno. Gdy usiedli i dostali herbatkę oraz ciasteczka, Naruto powoli wyjaśnił im sytuację.

[KRYJÓWKA OROCHIMARU, CELA]

Kroki nasilały się tak samo, jak jakiś dołujący hałas. Sakura miała tego wszystkiego dosyć. Chętnie rozerwałaby na strzępy sprawcę tej całej sytuacji. Zaciskała dłonie w pięści i zgrzytała zębami, kopała też w kraty, które uparcie stały na swoich miejscach. W końcu drzwi otworzyły się i wkroczył do środka znajomy okularnik.

Kabuto pchał wózek z jakimiś narzędziami, który postawił przy ścianie. Dokładnie zabezpieczył pomieszczenie i założył rękawiczki. Ciągle nucił coś pod nosem. Gdy zbliżył się do krat, Sakura mogła go usłyszeć.

-Dni... te wieczorne dni... tak krwawe! Tak krwawe jak księżyc... Och, daj mi trochę łez... Trochę małych łez...

Gdy tylko kratowane drzwi się uchyliły, Sakura wyskoczyła z celi i zaatakowała Kabuto. Ten jednak złapał jej pięść jedną dłonią, drugą chwycił ją za włosy, a prawą nogą kopnął ją w brzuch. Nie był to mocny cios, ale wystarczał, aby odebrać jej te resztki motywacji, jakie odzyskała. Owsianka... woda... to wcale nie uśmierzyło głodu.

Gdy leżała na posadzce jęcząc, podszedł do wózka i z tacy wziął specjalnie stępione nożyczki. Uśmiechnął się sadystycznie i wrócił do Sakury. Zaczął ścinać jej włosy, boleśnie wyrywając niektóre. Wcześniej nie pomyślałby, że zadawanie bólu może dawać taką przyjemność, ale czasy się zmieniają. I ludzie także.

Dziewczyna chciała go zabić. Podrapać, kopnąć, ugryźć. Nie mogła jednak się przemóc do otworzenia oczu. Ból, głód i zmęczenie były zbyt duże. Pozostawało więc jej jęczeć, mając nadzieję, że w końcu jej oprawca zadowoli się obecnymi efektami i da jej spokój. A może nawet rzuci coś do jedzenia.

Gdy na głowie Sakury została jedynie poszarpana kępka różowych włosów, odłożył tępe nożyczki i ostry nóż. Zaczął ścinać jej paznokcie, czasami zacinając jej palce lub ucinając kawałek opuszka. Płakała i krzyczała, on jednak był już w środku swojej ulubionej piosenki i nie zamierzał przestawać, aby posłuchać, co ma mu do wykrzyczenia. A podejrzewał, że nic miłego. Kontynuował więc swoją pracę, aż nie miała już paznokci.

Potem zdarł z niej ubranie, które rzucił w kąt. Za pomocą paru strzykawek pobrał jej krew i wstrzyknął jakieś świństwo do żył. Sakura poczuła się odrobinę lepiej. Zaczęła patrzeć na obecną sytuację zupełnie innym wzrokiem, uśmiechała się, gdy ją bił pałką. Chciała mu pokazać, że jest lepsza, o wiele lepsza. A gdy wyrył skalpelem hiriganę (jeden z alfabetów japońskich) na jej ciele, zaśmiała się obłąkańczo.

Gdy uznał, że jego praca jest wystarczająca, wrzucił ją do celi, zabrał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł, zostawiając ją samą. Gdy poczuła, że półmrok znowu zapanował w pomieszczeniu, zapłakała gorzko, jednocześnie chichocząc. Agresja, smutek i podniecenie... to wszystko przeplatało się w jej umyśle, niczym w dzikim tańcu.

[KONOHA, BRAMA, 20:44]

Naruto poprawił plecak i zarzucił sobie katanę na plecy. Jeszcze raz przytulił ojca i Menmę, Naruko kłóciła się o coś z Kushiną. Iruka wyrywał się Kakashiemu, żeby jeszcze raz poczochrać czuprynę swojego byłego podopiecznego. Shashara i Nayana stali z boku, machając swojemu przyjacielowi przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji.

Chłopiec nie był zbytnio szczęśliwy, ale czuł jednocześnie ciekawość i radość, że wreszcie zobaczy świat. A przynajmniej chociaż jego kawałek. Opuści po raz pierwszy Konohę. Będzie jak wolny ptak. Zobaczy inne wioski, pozna innych ludzi, może nawet zahaczy o Sunę. To byłaby ciekawa przygoda, ale na razie czekał na Yoshitsu, który zapewne miał ochotę pojawić się spektakularnie w ostatniej chwili.

-Tylko o nas nie zapomnij, dobra?-prosił po raz tysięczny Minato, a Naruto przewrócił oczami. Kushina i Naruko wróciły do grona.

-Daj spokój, tato. To byłby cud, gdybym zapomniał.

-Uważaj o co prosisz!-upomniała go Kushina i przyciągnęła do siebie. Ciężko uwierzyć, że do niedawna nienawidziła chłopca. Teraz zachowywała się jak prawdziwa matka, z krwi i kości. Minato, patrząc na tą scenę, uśmiechał się szeroko, nie wierząc w swoje szczęście. I jednocześnie pech. W końcu rodzina się zjednoczyła, a teraz musi się rozdzielić. Naruto w tą, Naruko w tamtą...

Uwaga została skupiona na nowym gościu. Jiraiya dźwigał jakąś paczkę, sapiąc. Chłopiec miał nadzieję, że to nie dla niego. Nie wyobrażał sobie podróży z torbą, plecakiem, kataną i jeszcze takim wielkim pakunkiem! Sannin postawił swój „dobytek" i podszedł do blondyna.

-Co jest, chciałeś odejść beze mnie? Jak tak możesz, co?

-Co to jest?-zapytał Minato, wyjmując pytanie z ust chłopca. Jiraiya zerknął na paczkę i jęknął głośno.

-Tsunade zrobiła ze mnie jakiegoś niewolnika. Muszę jej nosić wszystko, czego sobie ta wiedźma zażyczy.

Kushina zachichotała i wzięła się pod boki.

-Na twoim miejscu bym uważała ociupinkę. Słyszałam, że ma dobry słuch.

Jiraiya skulił się i rozejrzał. Grupka wybuchła śmiechem. Nie wiedzieli, gdzie jest Tsunade, ale z pewnością nie była w pobliżu... No cóż. Każdy popełnia błędy, nawet autorka. A Sannin przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze, lądując w środku najbliższego budynku. Dodajmy, że wcale nie użył drzwi.

-Wiedźma, co? Ja ci dam wiedźmę, stara ropucho!-wrzasnęła Tsunade, rozciągając się. Z wnętrza ruiny dobiegło do nich coś, co brzmiało jak „yhuhy". Shizune dopiero po chwili dobiegła, zadyszana po pościgu.

-Co z tą paczką, Tsunade-sama?-wysapała. Sanninka ocknęła się i zerknęła na ciężki pakunek. Bez Jiraiyi będzie ciężko. Westchnęła i zwróciła się w stronę grupki. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na Naruto. Zlustrowała jego bagaż.

-A to co? Wycieczka?

-Nie powiedziałeś Tsunade-sama?-zdziwiła się Kushina, patrząc na męża. Menma chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Minato westchnął.

-Nie zdążyłem. Naruto na dłuższy czas opuszcza Konohę.

Tsunade zmarszczyła czoło.

-Mogłabym przysiąc, że chodziło ci o Naruko...

-Naruko też. Ale z Jiraiyą. A Naruto z Yoshitsu, który nawiasem mówiąc, spóźnia się.

Naruto wzruszył ramionami, ciesząc się, że może pobyć ze znajomymi jeszcze parę minut. Jednocześnie martwił się o zdrowie Jiraiyi, który nie dał znaku życia. Spojrzał na ojca, ale ten był całkowicie spokojny, więc chłopiec uznał, że to się zdarza aż nazbyt często. Tsunade uniosła brwi.

-Ten lis? Czy to rozsądne, Minato? Ja tam mu nie ufam.

-Wątpię, czy jest chociażby jedna osoba, która ufa mu w pełni.-mruknął Minato-Grunt w tym, że ja nie mam zbytniego pola manewru.

-A to zabawne... Hokage ma związane ręce.-zachichotała Tsunade i skrzyżowała ręce. Nayana podeszła do Naruto i zaczęła nerwowo gestykulować, z trudem łącząc nowo poznane słowa. Shizune zmarszczyła czoło, gdy chłopak spojrzał na nią bez cienia zrozumienia.

-Mówi coś... o bezpieczeństwie. Chyba żebyś na siebie uważał, czy coś w tym stylu.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na koleżankę.

-Nie martw się! Dam sobie radę.

-No... ja mam taką nadzieję.-mruknął Shashara, zerkając nerwowo na bramę i błagając cicho, aby Yoshitsu się nie pokazał. Jiraiya w końcu wygrzebał się spod stosu gruzu, przeprosił właściciela budynku i wrócił do grupy, wciąż otrzepując się.

-Jejku, Tsu, jak możesz być taka okrutna? Jedno słowo i już mnie bijesz!

-Na kimś muszę trenować.-grupka wybuchła śmiechem. Konoha coraz bardziej pogrążała się w mroku i Naruto zaczął obawiać się o podróż w nocy. To z pewnością nie będzie przyjemne uczucie. Wtedy pojawił się on. Upaprany błotem, liśćmi i pudrem, dyszący na wszystkich.

-Oki, oki... Jestem. Możemy już... iść.

-Już?-odezwał się Menma-Tak wcześnie? Czemu nie później? O... na przykład jutro! Albo za tydzień. Za miesiąc. Po co ten pośpiech?

-Mam swoje powody.-stwiedził lis-No, idziemy, młody!

-Uf... No dobra. Pa!

Chłopiec pomachał grupce i pobiegł za truchtającym Yoshitsu. Lis najwyraźniej miał dużą ochotę na bieganie.

-Trzymaj się, braciszku!-usłyszał jeszcze Menmę.

-I nie daj się zabić!-dodał Shashara.

A potem wbiegli w gęstwinę krzaków, drzew i trawy. Przeskakiwali przez wystające korzenie, płoszyli zwierzęta, niszczyli gałęzie. Normalny spacer w świetle księżyca. Przynajmniej dla Yoshitsu, który nadal nie zwracał uwagi na spory bagać podopiecznego. Naruto miał dosyć po paru minutach, kiedy z jego włosów zrobiło się gniazdo dla ptaków. Nie było jednak najmniejszej wskazówki na to, że zamierzają się wkrótce zatrzymać.

[PEWIEN DOM W KONOSZE]

Pain cicho siorbał herbatkę, przeglądając raporty. Praca godna samego Kage. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że przewodzi takiej bandzie idiotów. I oni chcieli realizować swój plan? Dobre. Gdyby nie to, że był przywódcą, zacząłby się śmiać. I jeszcze ktoś podkradał im bijuu! I to nie było Neko no Kuni, to nie był Danzo, który coś kombinował, a także nie był to Orochimaru, który zamelinował się w podziemiach.

Kakuzu... No naprawdę, jak można pomylić cytrynę z grejpfrutem? Przez jego głupotę stracili możliwego sponsora. Co za różnica, że nie sprzedawali owoców i warzyw? Kasa to kasa. A Sasori i Deidara? Znowu się pobili publicznie tylko dlatego, że nie podobała im się ich sztuka. Żenada. Uchiha? Zniszczył kawiarnię, bo podali mu złe ciastko! Zetsu? Ten gość jest coraz dziwniejszy. Pain przestawał mu powoli ufać. Ciągle znikał gdzieś. Jest jeszcze Hidan. Fanatyczny wariat. Strach się do niego zbliżać bez kija. I Kisame. Znowu stracił kilka tysięcy na kąpiele z rekinami! Jedynie Konan była jeszcze okej.

Ach, no tak. Jeszcze Tobi. Pain mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że jak tylko uda mu się wymyślić sposób na odebranie mu umiejętności, chłopak nie będzie już potrzebny. Połowa Akatsuki chciała się go pozbyć, ale na razie nikt się nie odważył. Nic dziwnego, że jego obecność w takiej organizacji ich niepokoi. Właśnie czytał jego „raport".

„[...] i trach! Zaatakowałem, pofrunąłem, zobaczyłem! A pan w masce się zgubił! Ha! I cukierki, cukierki miałem w kieszonce. To sięgnąłem po nie, zjadłem parę, resztę zostawiłem. Nie wiem, czemu ludzie obierają je ze skorupek... Wtedy nie mają takiego fantastycznego smaku!"

Pain oderwał się od czytania i westchnął. Trzeba w końcu powiedzieć Tobiemu, że opakowań cukierków się nie je.


	27. Chapter 27

**PS: Zapomniałam wspomnieć w ostatnim chapku, że w fanficu znajdą się teraz (czasami) nieco zbyt moce sceny, być może nawet akty seksualne. Ostrzegałam.**

**Podróży część pierwsza**

„_Pain oderwał się od czytania i westchnął. Trzeba w końcu powiedzieć Tobiemu, że opakowań cukierków się nie je."_

[POZA KONOHĄ]

Po krótkiej, kilku godzinnej drzemce, znowu ruszyli. Naruto miał dosyć dźwigania ciężkiej torby i plecaka, ale nie był też na tyle odważny, aby poprosić lisa o pomoc. Tym razem szli prostą, kamienną drogą, co było o wiele wygodniejsze. Nie było tu wystających korzeni, zdradzieckich gałęzi i ukrytych stworzonek.

Chłopiec nie widział tu nic naprawdę ciekawego. Odrobinę więcej zieleni niż w parkach. Oczekiwał jakiegoś... szoku. Na razie nic tego nie zapowiadało. Czas dłużył się mu niesamowicie, a ramiona bolały go od noszenia bagażu. Po kilku kilometrach stopy piekły go, a on zipał, nie mając nawet siły na łyknięcie wody. Yoshitsu za to wyglądał nienagannie, oglądał swoje pazurki i nie zwalniał. W ogóle nie sprawdzał, czy ktoś za nim idzie.

Spotkanie z wędrownym handlarzem lekko orzeźwiło Naruto. Mężczyzna, już w podeszłym wieku, jechał na wozie ciągniętym przez starego konia. Cały towar był przykryty paroma prześcieradłami, przez co można było tylko rozpoznać parę beczek i jakieś skrzynie. Yoshitsu zatrzymał go. Handlarz nie wyglądał na zdumionego widokiem lisa na dwóch łapach. Wręcz przeciwnie, uśmiechnął się i zjechał wozem na pobocze drogi.

-O, ty stary rozbójniku. Znowu chcesz mnie okraść?

-Czy ja cię kiedykolwiek okradłem?-oburzył się lis i zaczął zerkać na wóz. Naruto uznał, że to może być jedyna szansa na przerwę, więc zrzucił z pleców dobytek i rozłożył się na trawie. Jednym uchem słuchał rozmowy Yoshitsu i handlarza, a drugim nasłuchiwał resztę otoczenia.

-Nigdy nie wiadomo, co masz w tej swojej sakieweczce. A to kto? Twój nowy niewolnik?

Brwi Naruto uniosły się, a lis prychnął.

-Czy on wygląda na dobry materiał na niewolnika? Poza tym, pamiętaj, że ja wolę jelenie. Są łagodniejsze i bardziej posłuszne. Tego tu prowadzę na Wyspy. Patrz, zero kondycji.

Handlarz pokręcił głową, a chłopiec zazgrzytał zębami, obiecując sobie, że kiedy tylko odzyska odrobinę siły, to spierze lisa na kwaśne jabłko. I niewolnicy? Co to w ogóle miało znaczyć? To przestawało mu się podobać.

-Na razie chyba jednak zrobimy sobie postój.-ogłosił Yoshitsu głośno-Masz coś do żarcia?

-Masz czym zapłacić?

Lis zaśmiał się.

-Ja? Oczywiście, że mam. Ale na razie wisisz mi trzy przysługi.

-Kłamiesz.-krzyknął handlarz-Tylko jedną.

-Doprawdy? A złota statuetka z Iwy? Srebrna syrenka w butelce z Ame? Co ty sobie myślisz, że jestem zapominalskim futrzakiem? Mam jeszcze dosyć dobrą pamięć.

Mężczyzna westchnął i zeskoczył z wozu. Przywiązał konia do drzewa, a następnie zaczął grzebać pod prześcieradłem, szukając czegoś. Yoshitsu usiadł na pobliskim głazie, nadal ignorując chłopca. Po chwili handlarz wrócił z butelką sake, bochenkiem chleba i papierowym opakowaniem. Potem przyniósł także tacę i kieliszki oraz nożyk.

-Śniadanko?

-Pewnie, że śniadanko. Nie ma to jak żarcie z paroma kropelkami czegoś mocniejszego.-stwierdził lis, oblizując kły. Naruto podniósł się do siadu, dziękując sobie w duchu, że wziął te kilka butelek wody mineralnej. Ani myślał pić alkohol. Mężczyzna rozłożył wszystko na tacy i zdjął papierowe opakowanie. Krył się w nim spory kawałek szynki.

Yoshitsu i handlarz zaczęli się częstować kanapeczkami i kieliszkami sake.

-Nie uwierzysz, jakimi ździercami mogą być ludzie. Te dzisiejsze czasy mnie dobijają.-skarżył się mężczyzna, jednym łykiem opróżniając kieliszek.

-A uwierzę! Mam jednego skąpca przed sobą. Wiem, że masz tam masełko i musztardę... A ty skąpcu jeden!

Handlarz westchnął.

-Mógłbyś mieć odrobinę gorszy węch, co? Nie dostaniesz nic lepszego. Przysługa nie obejmuje luksusów. Chyba że chcesz poświęcić drugą?

-Nie, dzięki.-prychnął Yoshitsu, wsadzając sobie całą kanapeczkę do pyska. W międzyczasie Naruto dobrał się do swojej buteleczki z wodą i pociągnął parę orzeźwiających łyków. Od razu poczuł się lepiej. Przeniósł się do cienia, schodząc z gorących promieni porannego słońca. Zapowiadał się upał.

-A co u Yashiry?-zapytał nagle handlarz, uśmiechając się obrzydliwie. Lis warknął.

-A co ma być? Ta moja siostrzyczka nadal jest głupia jak but. Polej.-zażądał Yoshitsu, wskazując na swój kieliszek. Mężczyzna z niechęcią opróżnił kolejny kawałek butelki sake. Sobie też dolał. Naruto miał nadzieję, że jak skończą gadać, to lis będzie się jeszcze trzymał na łapach.

-Jedziesz do Konohy, tak? Lepiej uważaj. Hokage jest tak teraz ostrożny, że za małe oszustwo wsadzi cię do kicia.

-Nie mów... serio?-zdziwił się mężczyzna-Bez przesady. Słyszałem o jakichś tam problemach, ale jest aż tak źle?

-Gorzej. Na twoim miejscu zawróciłbym.

Handlarz prychnął i uśmiechnął się dumnie. Skrzyżował ręce.

-Ta, jasne. Wiem, do czego zmierzasz, mój mały oszuście. Chcesz, żebym cię podwiózł, co? I tego twojego bachora? Ani mi się śni! Interesy idą mi bardzo dobrze. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego mógłbym ci zaufać.

Yoshitsu spojrzał na mężczyznę z udawanym zaskoczeniem.

-Jak to? Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Przyjaciele powinni sobie pomagać.

-Nie przeginaj, futrzaku. Nie jesteś moim przyjacielem. Toleruję cię tylko ze względu na interesy. Pięć lat temu wylądowałem przez ciebie w więzieniu za kradzieże, których nie popełniłem. Dwa lata temu ukradłeś mi wóz. A teraz chcesz, żebym zbankrutował! Ja też mam dobrą pamięć, lisie.

Naruto westchnął, przeczuwając, że to może jeszcze trochę potrwać. Nie był głodny, ale mimo to patrzył na kanapki z zazdrością. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Yoshitsu może być takim draniem i go nie poczęstować. Może naprawdę go nie znał? Lis prychnął.

-Dobra pamięć? Raczej zła pamięć. Mylisz się, przyjacielu. Ale najpierw wypijmy za stare czasy! Chlup!

Oboje jednocześnie wychylili kieliszki. Handlarz zamknął oczy i wpuścił palącą ciecz do gardła. Może gdyby nadal patrzył, zauważyłby, że Yoshitsu wylał swoje sake na ziemię. Gdy dziwny rytuał dobiegł końca, lis sam nalał alkoholu do kieliszków.

-Za moją głupią siostrzyczkę!

I znowu to samo. Naruto walczył z Kiriganem, który aż płonął, aby poznać intencje lisa. Dlaczego wylewał sake, zamiast je pić? Gdy napełnił kieliszki po raz piąty, handlarz już chwiał się. Pomimo tego, oczywiście, że jeszcze siedział. Ale toastów było sporo.

-Za dobry handel!

-Za bodry manbel!-powtórzył z trudem mężczyzna i wypił kolejny kieliszek. Gdy ostatnia kropla znikła w ustach handlarza, ten wymamrotał coś i osunął się na ziemię. Już po kilku sekundach donośnie chrapał. Yoshitsu westchnął i wyrzucił swój kieliszek za siebie. Spojrzał na Naruto.

-Chodź, musimy zrzucić towar na ziemię.

Chłopiec, wciąż zaskoczony, ruszył posłusznie za lisem. Razem zrzucili beczki, skrzynie i opakowania z wozu, zostawiając sobie parę owoców, ryb i butelek soku. Naruto wreszcie zrozumiał, do czego zmierzał lis i wrzucił swój bagaż, a następnie usiadł na wozie, czekając na Yoshitsu. Ten nabazgrał coś na karteczce, odwiązał konia i po paru manewrach ruszyli w dalszą drogę.

Gdy byli już daleko od handlarza, Naruto odważył się zapytać.

-Planowałeś to od początku, tak?

-A skąd! Chłop nawinął mi się pod rękę, lepszej okazji być nie mogło.

Chłopiec usiadł wygodniej i westchnął.

-Znasz go dość dobrze?

-Nie.-odpowiedział szybko lis-Parę razy ukradłem dla niego rzeczy. Znam go po prostu z widzenia. Nie jest moim przyjacielem.-dodał. Naruto zagryzł wargę. Lis był lepszym oszustem, niż wcześniej sądził. Bał się jednak, że podziw dla niego może się źle skończyć.

-Jak daleko są Wyspy?-zapytał w końcu.

-Drogą do nich nie dojedziemy. Musimy przekroczyć granicę, co z tym środkiem transportu zajmie nam jakiś dzień. Potem skierujemy się do Kraju Trawy. W tamtych okolicach jest najlepsze przejście. Niecały tydzień podróży. Gdyby twój bagaż był mniejszy, pobieglibyśmy jak normalni shinobi, ale ostatnio nie jest tu bezpiecznie, więc wolę nie ryzykować.

Naruto skinął głową, dając mu do zrozumienia, że całkowicie rozumie wypowiedź. Skoncentrował się więc na drodze, która nie różniła się prawie niczym. Ciągle kamienie, roślinki, drzewa. Nic nowego. Chłopiec pogładził rękojeść katany, myśląc o tym, jaki trening przejdzie na Wyspach. Ba! On zastanawiał się, jak one w ogóle wyglądają. Wyobrażał sobie piękne, piaszczyste plaże, tropikalne rośliny, lampiony.

Dzień przejechali bez problemu. Minęli jakieś małe miasteczko, ale nie zawracali sobie głowy zatrzymywaniem się. Mieli wystarczająco dużo zapasów, aby nie robić zbyt szybko postoju. Gdy zapadł zmrok, byli już poza krajem Ognia. Yoshitsu zatrzymał wóz na poboczu drogi. Upewnił się, że koń nie ucieknie i nie zmoknie.

Chłopiec wygodnie ułożył się na wozie, połykając jednocześnie parę winogron. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie podróż. Kiedy o tym myślał, widział walkę z bandytami, przeskakiwanie z drzew na drzewa, odkrywanie nowych, niesamowitych rzeczy. Wszystko, co do tej pory zobaczył, mógł równie dobrze dojrzeć w Konosze. Westchnął i zamknął oczy.

[KRYJÓWKA OROCHIMARU, LABORATORIUM]

-Wiesz, co o tym myślę, Tayuya.-warknął Orochimaru, ściskając w dłoni fiolkę z jakąś substancją. Dziewczyna prychnęła i skrzyżowała ramiona. Nie zamierzała być jakąś zwykłą służką.

-Sam mu o tym powiedz.-powiedziała. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu. Zakryła dłonią palący policzek.

-Następnym razem zrobię coś gorszego!-zagroził Sannin-Spróbuj jeszcze raz pyskować, to zobaczysz! Chyba wyraziłem się dostatecznie jasno. Mizuki ma się stąd wynieść w kilku sekundach. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, zabij go.

Tayuya prychnęła, ale posłusznie wyszła z laboratorium. Wiedziała jednak, że nie zamierza nikogo o nic prosić. Po prostu zabije tego durnia i poprawi sobie humor. Nikt nie będzie za nim płakać. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i ruszyła biegiem.

[KRYJÓWKA OROCHIMARU, CELA]

Sakura warczała na ścianę. Nie, na dziurę w ścianie. Odkryła ją dosyć niedawno i to przez przypadek. Załatwiała wtedy swoje potrzeby, gdy na środku jej celi pojawił się szczur. Duży, tłusty, owłosiony szczur. Nie zamierzała się z nikim dzielić tym kawałkiem posadzki. To był jej teren. Jak ten durny gryzoń śmiał się tu pokazywać?

Siedziała w miarę cicho przy dziurze, czekając od kilku godzin na szczura. Miała już w głowie oczywisty plan, co z nim zrobi. Długie tortury... zabawa w odrywanie jego kończyn... Nie mogła uwierzyć, że kiedyś robiła domki dla lalek. Przecież fajniejsze jest rozrywanie wszystkiego na strzępy! Była wtedy głupia. Teraz już nie jest. Wreszcie przejrzała na oczy.

Cichy pisk przywołał ją do przytomności. Obserwowała, jak szczur wychodzi powoli ze swojej dziury, rozglądając się i szukając wroga. Gdy tylko końcówka ogona opuściła kryjówkę, Sakura zaatakowała, łapiąc mocno gryzonia. Uniosła go na wysokość swoich oczu i zaśmiała się.

-Mam cię!-warknęła. Zrozumiała, że nie zdoła zrealizować swojego planu, bo Kabuto powyrywał jej paznokcie. Jeszcze nie odrosły. Ale nie spiłował jej zębów... Zachichotała i wgryzła się w owłosiony kark gryzonia. Radość, wręcz ekstaza wypełniła jej serce, gdy usłyszała, jak przerażony szczur piszczy. Następnie szarpnęła głową do tyłu, wyrywając kawał mięsa z ciała stworzenia. Wypluła to, co miała w ustach, oblizała się i ponowiła atak. Przestała dopiero wtedy, gdy dobrała się do małego serduszka.

Zwyciężyła. A jej nagrodą była mała przekąska...

[OKOLICE KRYJÓWKI OROCHIMARU]

Mizuki mógł to przewidzieć. Nie powinien był próbować przekonać Orochimaru do swojej racji. Zaciskał zęby, odcinając się od dźwięku. Nie wiedział, jak długo wytrwa. Musiał zabić tego bachora albo chociażby złamać flet. Warknął i rzucił się w jej kierunku, czując, jak melodia się nasila. Nie mógł już wytrzymać. Nie mógł. Wrzasnął i upadł na ziemię.

Tayuya wiedziała, że już wygrała. Mężczyzna zaraz oszaleje z nieistniejącego bólu, a ona zakopie go żywcem w ziemi. Jej pieczęć już szalała z radości na sam ten pomysł. Wzmocniła tony i zbliżyła się do swojej ofiary. To miało być naprawdę proste. Banalne. Zupełnie nie na jej poziomie. Nie rozumiała, jak ten idiota uciekł z Konohy.

Wtedy... jej flet rozpadł się na małe kawałeczki. Cokolwiek to zrobiło, ucięło jej tez kawałek małego palca. Bardziej zdumiona niż zrozpaczona Tayuya, cofnęła się. Mizuki, czując, że melodia dobiegła końca, szybko się podniósł. U jego boku pojawił się Danzo.

-Jesteś durniem.-stwierdził i zamachnął się laską na dziewczynę. Ta ledwo odskoczyła, nie rozumiejąc, jak to się stało, że straciła flet. Naprawdę była taka nieuważna? Nawet księżyc zdawał się z niej śmiać. Danzo zdjął swój bandaż, pokazując aktywnego sharingana. Nie zdążyła odwrócić wzroku. Poczuła, jak grunt usuwa się jej spod nóg. A potem...

Potem cierpiała.

[?, PORANEK]

Naruto przeciągnął się i, mlaskając, sięgnął po jabłko. Śniadanie z pewnością nie zaliczało się do najlepszych, ale i tak było dobre. Yoshitsu drzemał na grzbiecie śpiącego konia. Cały świat wyglądał na pogrążonego w głębokim śnie. Chłopiec miał wrażenie, że jako pierwszy się obudził. Przeciągnął się i wyrzucił ogryzek.

Drżąc z powodu porannego zimna, wspominał ostatnie dni. Te wszystkie pożegnania, uśmiechy Kushiny i siniaki Jiraiyi. I to wszystko zniknęło w kilka sekund. Ten świat był zbyt dziwny, aby można go było tak łatwo zrozumieć. Już się trochę pogodził z tym, że nie będzie Konohagurczykiem, ale nadal żałował, że nie zobaczy ślubu Iruki i Kakashiego.

Głośne chrapnięcie uświadomiło mu, że Yoshitsu już nie śpi. Lis z trudem zszedł z grzbietu konia i rozprostował kości. Rozejrzał się, drapiąc się jednocześnie po ramieniu. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na chwilę na Naruto, a potem na wierzchowcu.

-A... To teraz rozumiem.-mruknął lis i przeciągnął się ponownie-Czas na śniadanie!

Wyciągnął dwa banany. Jeden dał chłopcu, a drugi sam wciągnął. Naruto nie jadł zbyt szybko, obserwując, jak lis zajmuje się koniem. Napoił stworzenie, poklepał po zadzie, uniknął kopniaka i przywiązał wierzchowca z powrotem do wozu. Po niecałej pół godzinie znów byli w drodze. Chłopiec zeskoczył. Postanowił zrobić sobie małą rozgrzewkę i biegł truchtem obok pojazdu. Lis obserwował go kątem oka.

Naruto musiał przyznać, że z samą kataną biegło się o wiele lepiej i łatwiej. Nie zmęczył się tak szybko i kiedy tylko mógł, robił kółeczka wokół wozu. Koń parskał na niego, gdy przebiegał przed jego pyskiem, ale zdarzało się to dosyć rzadko. W końcu chłopiec usiadł obok Yoshitsu i westchnął. Brakowało mu śniadania Iruki. Naleśników, gofrów. I innych przysmaków.

Tym razem mijali więcej ludzi. Podróżni, handlarze, shinobi. Dostrzegli nawet paru Konohagurczyków. Naruto żałował, że musiał zostawić swój ochraniacz w starym domu. Tak bardzo chciałby im pokazać, że on też już walczył, że jest jednym z nich. Ale nie mógł. Nie należał teraz do żadnej wioski. Wzbudzał zainteresowanie jedynie tym, że jechał z inteligentnym lisem. A potem ludzie wracali do swoich zajęć i zostawiali ich w spokoju.

Po południu przejeżdżali przez małą wioseczkę. Parę domków, jeden sklep, sporo pól. Yoshitsu zatrzymał się przy małym gospodarstwie. Przed wejściem ktoś postawił tabliczkę: „Wolne pokoje! Śniadania, obiady i kolacje! TANIO!". Naruto z ulgą zeskoczył z wozu i rozprostował kości. Niemal natychmiast pojawiła się przy nich jakaś starsza pani.

-W czym mogę pomóc?

-Przyjechaliśmy tylko coś zjeść.-wyjaśnił lis, przywiązując konia do drzewa. Kobieta kiwnęła głową i poprowadziła ich do budynku. Wyglądał... no cóż, dla Naruto dosyć strasznie. Nie rozumiał, jak można żyć w takich warunkach. Zamiast lamp były świece, a cała reszta wyglądała tak, jakby była z samego średniowiecza. Zostali zaprowadzeni do przytulnej jadalni z długim stołem i wygodnymi krzesłami.

-Dzisiaj jest kasza z gulaszem oraz kompot z porzeczek.-powiadomiła ich kobieta i wzięła się pod boki-Czym zapłacicie? Nie jesteśmy organizacją charytatywną.

Yoshitsu rzucił na stół złotą monetę. Oczy Naruto prawie wypadły z oczodołów, gdy zobaczył ten mały skarb. Jak lis mógł to przed nim ukrywać? Kobieta skłoniła się z wdziękiem i odeszła, zabierając zapłatę. Już po chwili podano im nie tylko dużą porcję parującego gulaszu z kaszą i kompot z porzeczek, ale także pucharek lodów waniliowych oraz półmisek winogron.

Naruto był tak głodny, że bez słowa zjadł całą swoją porcję, pół kiści owoców i kilka gałek lodów. Potem odetchnął i popijał kompot. Yoshitsu jadł z mniejszym apetytem, ale prawie równie szybko. Chyba mu się spieszyło. Chłopiec wcale by się nie zdziwiłby, gdyby lis oznajmił, że chce już być w domu. Wyspy.

Jak to dziwnie brzmiało dla blondyna. To miało być miejsce, gdzie spędzi naprawdę dużo czasu. Tam ma się czuć bezpiecznie, tam ma trenować. Tam ma swój klan. To miejsce miało być jego nowym, wspaniałym domem. A on nawet nie wiedział, gdzie może ono być. To doprowadzało go do frustracji. Przecież Wyspy są na morzu, czemu więc idą w głąb kontynentu? Jest tu jakiś wielki akwen, czy co?

Nie sądził, żeby mógł zapytać o to Yoshitsu. Lis pewnie by nawet nie odpowiedział. Lubił denerwować Naruto. Nie, on irytował wszystkich. Po posiłku posiedzieli jeszcze trochę na murku za domem, rozkoszując się świeżym powietrzem. Widok pól, lasów i sadów był bardzo inspirujący. Przynajmniej dla chłopca. Już sobie wyobrażał nową historię, gdy...

-Proszę!

Spojrzał w dół. Tuż przed nim stała dziewczynka. Na oko 5, 6-letnia. Trzymała w dłoni bukiecik kwiatów polnych. Była cała brudna, miała na sobie jakiś worek. O wadze i figurze nie wspominając. Jedynie jej liliowe oczy błyszczały.

-Tak?-zapytał ostrożnie Naruto. Dziewczynka jeszcze bardziej wyciągnęła bukiecik w jego stronę. Chłopiec przyjął podarunek.

-Dziękuję... Ale dlaczego mi dajesz kwiaty?

-Jesteś ładny!

Naruto poczuł, że się rumieni. Nie, on się czerwieni! Yoshitsu zaśmiał się głośno i klepnął go w ramię.

-Tylko uważaj, na dzieci jeszcze za wcześnie.

Chłopiec posłał mu tak mocnego kuksańca, że lis zleciał z murku z hukiem. Dziewczynka wciąż tylko patrzyła się na Naruto, jakby widziała w nim anioła.

-Ja... naprawdę dziękuję.

Naruto nie był pewien, co się z nim dzieje. Plątał się w słowach, nie miał pojęcia, jak coś wypowiedzieć. Nigdy mu się to nie przydarzyło. Nie zdążył jednak niczego wymyślić, bo pojawiła się gospodyni. Zamachnęła się na dziewczynkę.

-Och, wynoś się! Przeklęty żebrak! Sio!

Gdy dziewczynka umknęła, skłoniła się przed lisem.

-Proszę o wybaczenie, ciężko pozbyć się tych śmieci.

Naruto zazgrzytał zębami, ale Yoshitsu, przewidując wybuch, podziękował i odciągnął chłopaka. Gdy byli już przy wozie i karmili konia trawą i liśćmi, blondyn zaklął parę razy.

-Co ci ludzie mają z tym... tym...

-Świata nie zmienisz, Naruto. Pilnuj się. Nie możesz wpadać w złość z byle czego. Ludzie bywają okrutni, musisz do tego przywyknąć.

Chłopiec westchnął, ale pokiwał potulnie głową. Gdy usiedli z powrotem na wozie, niemal natychmiast ruszyli. Wizyta w tej wiosce nie wyszła im na dobre. Naruto miał jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że powinien sprawdzić wóz, ale uznał, że mu trochę odbija i zamknął oczy.

[GDZIEŚ W JAKIMŚ LESIE]

Ognisko płonęło cicho i spokojnie. Okolica wydawała się niesamowicie monotonna. Zwierzęta ciągle te same, drzewa te same. Nic nowego. Jednakże troje ludzi wprowadziło odrobinę zamętu do tego ekosystemu. Dwóch mężczyzn siedziało na ziemi, a dziewczyna leżała. Dopiero po przyjrzeniu się jej, można było zauważyć, że nie żyje.

-Orochimaru będzie nas ścigał?-zapytał się po raz któryś Mizuki, który nadal nie mógł przełknąć tego, że zrobił sobie właśnie sporego wroga. Danzo westchnął ciężko i dorzucił parę gałązek do ognia. Jego towarzysz robił się już uciążliwy, ale na razie był mu potrzebny. Potem się go pozbędzie.

-Powtarzam ci po raz kolejny. Wątpię. Orochimaru ma w nosie swoje sługi, obchodzą go jedynie jego eksperymenty. To była czysta głupota, że do niego poszedłeś.

Mizuki wzruszył ramionami i schował dłonie w kieszeniach. Już jakiś czas temu uzyskał dostęp do nowych ubrań, dzięki czemu nie rzucali się tak bardzo w oczy. Miał teraz na sobie szary dres, nieco zakrwawiony. Zaś Danzo... to idiota. Wolał lżejsze i nie krępujące ruchów szmaty. No dobra, to był chyba jedwab, ale nadal było widać, że to shinobi.

Sterczeli tu od kilku godzin, zastanawiając się, jak zabrać się za Tayuyę. Jej śmierć była niezaplanowana, ale z pewnością mieli teraz szansę na dobranie się do sekretów Sannina. Sam Orochimaru mógł się stać zbędny. Ułatwiłoby to wiele spraw. A zdobycie Konohy i słodka zemsta przybliżyłyby się.

-Miałem plan. Nie wypalił. Teraz realizujemy twój plan, tak? Więc jest sprawiedliwie. Sądzisz, że dasz sobie z tym radę?

Danzo westchnął.

-Nie wiem. Niewiele widziałem, kiedy pracowałem z Orochimaru. On się nie dzieli tak chętnie swoimi technikami. Trzeba umieć go podejść. Ale wiem, kto może nam pomóc. Ktoś, kto ma tego gada powyżej dziurek w nosie. Musimy ją tylko znaleźć.

Mizuki prychnął. Domyślał się, kogo mężczyzna ma na myśli.

-Tak? A co dasz jej w zamian. Kiedy ostatni raz o niej słyszałem, była bardzo zadowolona ze swojej pracy dla Orochimaru.

-Wolność. Jeszcze zobaczysz. To nie będzie proste, ale nie jest też awykonalne. Jak tylko stanie po naszej stronie, będziemy mogli się zabrać za robienie naszych... potworków.

Mizuki parsknął śmiechem, bo doskonale wiedział, jak to brzmi. Danzo jednakże był niewzruszony. „Ten gość nie ma humoru." stwierdził w myślach.

[KRYJÓWKA OROCHIMARU, CELA]

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką poczuł Kabuto, była ostra woń. Zmarszczył czoło i wytężył wzrok. Prawie cała cela za kratami była ubrudzona krwią. Gdzieniegdzie leżały małe kostki. Dostrzegł też kawałek pyszczka szczura. Sakura siedziała cicho w kącie, bardzo zadowolona z siebie. Okularnik westchnął i wyszedł.

Wrócił dopiero po jakimś kwadransie z klonem, który dźwigał dwa wiadra. Kabuto zamknął dokładnie drzwi i wypuścił dziewczynę. Wytargał ją na zewnątrz, czując jak cuchnie. Wylał na nią zawartość pierwszego wiadra, wodę z sokiem z cytryny. Sakura, czując pieczenie poranionych pleców, zawyła i zaczęła okładać pięściami posadzkę. Nie pomagało to jej, nawet próba ugryzienia okularnika skończyła się bolesnym kopniakiem.

Klon wylał zawartość drugiego wiadra na zabrudzoną podłogę. Tym razem była to tylko woda, bez żadnych dodatków. Gdy większość szczątków szczura znikła w kracie, Kabuto zwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny. Ta patrzyła na niego ze wściekłością, szczerząc zakrwawione zęby. Między nimi zostało jeszcze trochę mięsa.

-Obrzydliwe.-stwierdził z niesmakiem Kabuto i wyciągnął coś z kieszeni. Pilnik. Dziewczyna zaczęła się wyrywać, ale klon paroma uderzeniami doprowadził ją do porządku. Okularnik ukląkł przy niej, złapał ją za włosy i zaczął piłować zęby. Nie zwracał uwagi na jej protesty, nawet na te bolesne.

[?, NOC]

Wóz strasznie się wlókł dla chłopca. Nie miał co robić. Było ciemno, cicho i nudno. Nawet Yoshitsu wyglądał na mocno przygnębionego. Koń co chwilę prychał, przypominając im, że powinni sobie zrobić przerwę. Ale lisowi się spieszyło. Chciał wreszcie dotrzeć na Wyspy i wziąć sobie wolne.

Naruto co chwilę słyszał jakieś dyszenie, siorbanie... Nie rozumiał tego, ale trochę bał się odwrócić. Nachodziła go głupia myśl, że za nim jest jakiś straszny duch, który zamierza zrobić mu sporą krzywdę. A może nawet zjawa Sakury... Zadrżał mimowolnie i skulił się. Gdy już sobie myślał, że przetrwa w tej pozie do rana, Yoshitsu zatrzymał się.

Chłopiec zwlekał. Wiedział, że się nie wyśpi w tej pozie. Ale nie chciał przechodzić do tyłu. Bał się. Coś tam było. Wiedział o tym doskonale. Ale bał się. Ściskał mocno swój bukiecik w dłoniach i zagryzał wargę. Gdy lis skończył przygotowywać wszystko do postoju, odetchnął i zerknął wymownie na Naruto. Nie chciał wyjść na tchórza.

Gdy przeszedł do tyłu, od razu zauważył dziwny, nieznany mu cień. Zmrużył oczy, próbując się mu przyjrzeć. A gdy wreszcie mu się udało, aż zachłysnął się ze zdumienia.

-Yoshitsu-sensei! Mamy pasażera na gapę.


	28. Chapter 28

**Jzef - Jak coś, to "zrobiłA" :) Sakura zawsze była dla mnie trochę... nudnawa i przewidywalna. Chciałam to zmienić, ale nie chciałam jej jednocześnie usuwać z całej historii. Ale kochankowie? Ludzie... Jakie wy macie pomysły! O.o**

**maro17 - Znam to uczucie. Sama trafiłem na parę takich i taki wku... szok z tego powodu. :(**

**corax - Wypraszam sobie, mam wkrótce sprawdzian z historii i mowę na polski, a zamiast się uczyć piszę fanfica... :/**

**Podróży część druga**

„_Zmrużył oczy, próbując się mu przyjrzeć. A gdy wreszcie mu się udało, aż zachłysnął się ze zdumienia._

_-Yoshitsu-sensei! Mamy pasażera na gapę."_

Gdy nastał poranek, mogli dokładniej przyjrzeć się swojej nowej towarzyszce podróży. Nie miała imienia, więc nazwali ją Rira. Po umyciu miała krótkie, jasne, fioletowe włosy. Z prędkością światła połykała owoce i warzywa oraz pieczone ryby. Była strasznie głodna. Gdy nie jadła, gapiła się na Naruto, nazywając go, ku wesołości lisa, „Słonecznikiem".

-Słoneczniki są piękne, ty też jesteś piękny.-tłumaczyła szybko-Dlatego jesteś Słonecznik.

-Mhm... To ładnie, ale wolałbym, gdybyś mówiła mi Naruto.

-Mi się podoba Słonecznik!-zaprotestowała i wsadziła sobie do ust kilka winogron. Yoshitsu uznał głośno, że nie ma czasu na ich romanse. Ruszyli więc, a koń głośno marudził z powodu dodatkowego obciążenia. Rira z zapałem oglądała mijane pejzaże, które były o wiele ciekawsze niż na początku. Do lasów dołączyły góry, dzikie sady, jeziora, rzeki, łąki i „wiśniowe ogrody".

Przez większość czasu Naruto siedział z dziewczynką, ignorując chichoczącego lisa. Co on sobie myślał? Chłopiec polubił Rirę, ale byłby jeszcze bardziej zadowolony, gdyby zaczęła mu mówić po imieniu. „Słonecznik. Przecież to dziwne!" marudził w myślach. Nie mógł jednak przekonać jej do zmiany zdania.

Mimo to czuł się... w jakiś sposób skomplementowany. W końcu nie każdy mówi mu, że jest piękny. Był to jednak kolejny powód dla Yoshitsu do śmiechu. A nie byli przecież parą! Naruto westchnął. Sam lis go zaskoczył. Stwierdził, że skoro już tu jest, to pojedzie z nimi na Wyspy. A wydawałoby się, że zamierza utrzymać ich położenie w tajemnicy. Dziwne. Nie, to było nawet bardziej niż dziwne.

-Jesteś shinobi? Łał!-ekscytowała się dziewczynka.

-Mhm. I to naprawdę dobrym! Skopałem już niejednej osobie tyłek.

-A drani zabiłeś?

Mina Naruto lekko zrzedła.

-Nie jesteś za młoda, żeby mówić o zabijaniu?

Dziewczynka skrzyżowała ręce, co wyglądało naprawdę zabawnie.

-Dlaczego? Wilki zjadają, niedźwiedzie rozszarpują, ludzie gotują żywcem... Tylko głupi o tym nie wie! No to zabiłeś jakiegoś drania?

-Ta... paru się znalazło.-mruknął chłopiec, zastanawiając się, przez co mogła przejść, że mówi o śmierci z taką obojętnością. W tym momencie była odrobinę... przerażająca.

-Jejku! A z jakiej wioski pochodzisz?

-Z Konohy.

-O! A widziałeś wielkiego Kyubiego?!

-E...-Naruto zerknął na Yoshitsu, ale ten zdawał się być pochłoniętym tym, co znajduje się przed nimi i nie zwracał uwagi na konwersację-Nie. Nie bardzo. Widzisz, on jest zamknięty.

-Naprawdę? Zamknęliście go w klatce?

Rira wyglądała na zachwyconą. Za to Naruto nie bardzo.

-Coś w tym stylu. Takiej trochę niewidocznej klatce.

Przez kilka godzin, bez przerwy, wypytywała go o szczegóły. O wioskę, o Hokage, o Akademię, o parki. Naruto bał się, że jej pytania nigdy się nie skończą, ale wybawił go Yoshitsu. Nie, on po prostu zaklął. Wybawili go oni. Chłopiec wyskoczył z wozu i wyciągnął swoją katanę.

Zostali otoczeni przez jakiś tuzin bandytów, uzbrojonych w różną broń. Nie ostrzegali. Zaatakowali z szybkością geparda. Naruto z trudem sparował pierwszy cios i uruchomił Kirigana. Pierwszego udało mu się pociąć z zaskoczenia. Ostrze Shinjitsu bez problemu przecięło go na pół, zostawiając jedynie tył w spokoju. Chłopiec nie zamierzał oglądać wnętrzności wroga, więc szybko odwrócił wzrok i skupił się na pozostałych.

Yoshitsu walczył z trzema naraz, a reszta rzuciła się na chłopca, który chronił wóz. Najwyraźniej uważali, że wiozą coś naprawdę cennego. Wykorzystując Kawarimi no Jutsu, udało mu się sprawić, że jeden z nich zadźgał drugiego. Naruto skakał między nimi, parując ciosy, odbijając shurikeny, podcinając i machając ostrzem. Udało mu się paru zaciąć, ale pilnowali się, więc nawet nie miał nadziei, że pójdzie z nimi tak łatwo.

Stworzył więc kilkanaście klonów, znowu przeklinając w duchu, że nie może sklonować katany. Bandyci nie mieli teraz przewagi liczebnej, ale mieli przewagę doświadczenia. Naruto warknął. Walczył z Shipachim i przeżył, a ich nie może pokonać?! Z krzykiem rzucił się na najbliższego i wbił mu ostrze w pierś. Z trudem je wyszarpnął i zaszarżował na następnego. Zdołał uciąć mu parę palców, zanim poderżnął mu gardło.

Zabijanie nie budziło u niego takich emocji, jak wcześniej. Teraz czuł po prostu, że musi to zrobić. Musi. Salto do tyłu i kopniak do przodu. Kiri tym razem nie nadążał w ogóle z podpowiadaniem, bo chłopiec nie czekał na to, co ma mu powiedzieć. Atakował. I tylko to się dla niego teraz liczyło. Jego klony już wyparowały, ale co to dla niego? Ciął na wszystkie strony, rozdawał kopniaki, robił uniki.

Po dłuższej chwili zauważył, że już nikt go nie atakuje. Zamrugał i wyłączył Kirigana. Wokół niego było... krwawo. Gdziekolwiek spojrzał, widział szczątki bandytów. Kawałek ręki, dłoń bez palców, połowa czaszki. Ktoś zagwizdał. Naruto odwrócił się i spojrzał na swoją widownię. Rira patrzyła na niego z niemym zachwytem, a Yoshitsu wzdychał.

-I kto to teraz posprząta, co?-zażartował lis-A tak na serio, to całkiem nieźle. Nie musiałeś z nich robić gulaszu, ale jak kto woli. Opuść już Shinjitsu, dobra?

Chłopiec posłusznie schował katanę. Poczuł, że coś spływa mu po policzku. Starł substancję palcem. Krew. Przecież nie oberwał! Co jest?! Zaczął badać całe swoje ciało. Gdziekolwiek się dotknął, tam znajdował znajomą substancję. Yoshitsu podbiegł do niego i go złapał za rękę.

-Uspokój się, to nie twoja krew. Ale dobrze by było, gdybyś się w najbliższym czasie umył.

Naruto odetchnął z ulgą. Gdy znów ruszyli, pozostawiając za sobą krwawe pobojowisko, Rira zaczęła zadawać trudne pytania.

-Jej, jak to jest, kiedy kogoś zabijasz?

-Niezbyt fajnie.

-Oj... Dlaczego?

-Bo to nie jest fajne.

-No nie wiem. Jak dla mnie, to zabijanie to fajna sprawa.

-Nie rozumiesz tego.

-Hmpf. Rozumiem doskonale! Jesteś samolubem i nie chcesz mi powiedzieć!

Naruto zadrżał, wiedząc, że zaraz powie coś głupiego. Ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

-Chcesz wiedzieć, jak to jest? Dobrze, powiem ci. Zmuszasz się do tego, aby odebrać komuś życie, naginasz istniejące zasady, bawisz się w Boga. Patrzysz, jak twoja ofiara płacze, widzisz, jak cierpi. Wiesz, że nie zobaczy już następnego wschodu słońca, nie poczuje się więcej kochana. Zniknie, zapomną o niej. Czujesz się winna, bo wiesz, że to twoja wina. Jeśli myślisz, że zabijanie to dziecinna zabawa to z pewnością nie powinnaś w ogóle o tym mówić!

Rira zazgrzytała zębami.

-Jesteś głupi!

I odwróciła się do niego plecami, udając, że ogląda krajobrazy. Naruto dosiadł się z przodu do Yoshitsu. Lis zacmokał i spojrzał na podopiecznego z dziwnym uśmiechem.

-Z takim podejściem nie będziesz miał dziewczyny.

-Zamknij się!-warknął chłopiec.

[KRYJÓWKA OROCHIMARU, CELA]

Sakura po raz kolejny zbadała swoje zęby palcami. Drżała, gdy wyczuwała stępione końcówki. Przynajmniej dostawała jedynie owsiankę i wodę, więc nie musiała niczego gryźć. Ale to i tak było okropne. Mieć bezużyteczne zęby. Zastanawiała się, kiedy obetną jej język i wydłubią oczy. Bo to z pewnością było w planie.

Już miała ustaloną listę do eliminacji. Kiedy tylko się stąd wydostanie, zabije każdego z nich. I będzie się śmiać, spali ich trupy. Zwycięży. Będzie najważniejsza. Każdy złoży jej pokłon. A najpierw zacznie od Kabuto i Orochimaru. Rozszarpie ich na strzępy, ale najpierw pokaże im prawdziwe tortury. Będą cierpieć miesiącami. Zaśmiała się na samą myśl o tym. A potem... potem żywcem obedrze ich ze skóry. Tak... To bardzo dobry pomysł. Wspaniały.

Kiedy tylko skończy z tamtą dwójką, zabierze się za Naruko. Głupia dziewucha. Co ona sobie myślała? Że jest lepsza od niej? Niedoczekanie! Już ona jej pokaże. Jak tylko ją dorwie, sprawi, że będzie łkać i błagać o litość. Nawet jej tatuś jej wtedy nie pomoże. Zetnie jej te ohydne włosy i wrzuci ją do wrzątku. Albo przyczepi ją do pala i spali żywcem. O tak... To są wspaniałe perspektywy. Nikt jej nie powstrzyma. Nikt!

Potem zabierze się za Sasuke. Przez niego zmarnowała najlepsze lata swojego życia. Teraz jej za to zapłaci. Najpierw go złamie psychicznie, bardzo powoli. Będzie mu pokazywać śmierć każdego członka jego durnego klanu. A gdy skończą jej się Uchiha, weźmie noworodki. Złamie go. A gdy już oszaleje z rozpaczy, zacznie go dręczyć fizycznie. Najpierw wytnie mu język, a potem wypali oczy. Zetnie mu wszystkie włosy i powyrywa zęby. Już nie będzie taki pociągający. Potem wykastruje go jakimś zardzewiałym narzędziem. Dopiero wtedy go zabije!

Oblizała się. Te marzenia były dla niej takie piękne... Jest jeszcze ta głupia dziwka, Ino. Nią też się trzeba zająć. Najlepiej wydłubać jej oczy, żeby nic nie widziała. A potem wrzucić ją do jakiegoś pojemnika z robalami. Będzie obserwowała, jak owady wyżrą ją od zewnątrz i od środka jednocześnie. Będzie słuchać jej wrzasków, które nie sprowadzą pomocy. To takie piękne...

[KRYJÓWKA OROCHIMARU, LABORATORIUM]

-Wzywałeś mnie, Orochimaru-sama?

Sannin spojrzał na Kabuto, który spokojnie wszedł do laboratorium. Ostatnio okularnik był dosyć radosny. Najwyraźniej „opieka" nad Sakurą dawała mu mnóstwo radości. A to zaskakujące. Kto by pomyślał, że taki spokojny chłopak może mieć takie upodobania. Orochimaru westchnął, ściągnął ubrudzone krwią rękawiczki i spojrzał poważnie na Kabuto.

-Mówiłeś, że sobie z nią poradzisz.

Okularnik wzruszył ramionami.

-Jest jak wściekła suka. Trzeba jej po prostu pokazać, kto jest panem. To trochę jeszcze zajmie, ale poradzę sobie. Nie musisz się obawiać.

Sannin zaśmiał się. Kabuto zauważył, że za nim stoi Jiroubou (czyt. Jirobo).

-Twoja nadzieja i wiara są rozbrajające. Przez chwilę naprawdę chce się wierzyć, że masz rację i wszystko pójdzie jak z płatka. Obawiam się jednak, że mam pewne wątpliwości. Rozszarpany szczur. Nawet mi tego nie tłumacz. Jest bardziej agresywna niż Juugo, a jeszcze nie wykorzystała pieczęci. Zachowuje się jak kompletna wariatka. Odbiło jej. I to mocno. A ty twierdzisz, że sobie poradzisz?! Nie odpowiadaj, nie skończyłem. Dosyć niedawno nasz pulchny przyjaciel przechodził obok celi. I wiesz, co usłyszał? Jak Sakura mówi, że udusi cię twoimi zasranymi okularkami, a potem obedrze cię ze skóry.

Kabuto drgnął niespokojnie. To faktycznie powoli wymykało się spod kontroli. Jeśli jej szybko nie okiełzna, będzie musiał ją zabić. Albo zrobić coś równie bestialsko nudnego. Byłaby fantastycznym eksperymentem. Czemu jeśli coś jest prawdziwym, naukowym dziełem sztuki, musi nie współpracować?

-To... złe wieści. Ale trzymam rękę na pulsie. Jak każda suka, szczeka tylko wtedy, kiedy jest bezpieczna za kratami.

Orochimaru prychnął i odwrócił się do niego plecami.

-To się jeszcze okaże. Lepiej ją okiełznaj albo ty pierwszy oberwiesz.

-Tak jest, Orochimaru-sama.-wycedził Kabuto i wyszedł z laboratorium. A wszystko szło tak dobrze! Nie mógł uwierzyć, że parę słów gówniary może mu zaszkodzić. Powinien przestać się z nią cackać i od razu przejść do planu B. To jego ostatnia szansa. Jeśli zawiedzie Sannina, ten może go nawet zabić. W końcu jego ostatni eksperyment z łatwością mógł zastąpić Yakushiego.

[?, NOC]

Naruto zerknął na tyły. Umył się już w rzece i uspokoił. Teraz jednak dostał kolejnego zastrzyku adrenaliny. Rira grzebała w jego torbie! Doskoczył do niej i wyrwał jej z rąk parę swoich rzeczy. Żałował, że nie wyrzucili jej. Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego wściekle. On nie odstawał.

-Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz? Czemu grzebiesz w moich rzeczach?

-Mam prawo wiedzieć, kim jesteś naprawdę!-krzyknęła i skrzyżowała ramiona. Yoshitsu obserwował ich przez ramię. Naruto pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Schował rzeczy z powrotem do torby i zapiął ją dokładnie.

-Nie masz takiego prawa. Jak ci nie pasuje to, co o mnie wiesz do tej pory, to wysadzimy cię od razu! Nie próbuj więcej grzebać w moich rzeczach.

-Jesteś głupi.-stwierdziła Rira i znów odwróciła się do niego plecami. Chłopiec przeniósł torbę i plecak na drugą stronę wozu i usiadł obok nich. Nie zamierzał dopuścić do kolejnej takiej sytuacji. Jak to możliwe, żeby bezdomna sierota była aż tak arogancka? Na początku wszystko wydawało się normalne, ale teraz...

Koń zarżał niespokojnie i uwaga chłopca została odwrócona. Wyprostował się, gdy wóz zjechał na bok. Yoshitsu również wstał. Przed nimi stało paru shinobi. Mieli dziwne ochraniacze, ze znakiem, którego chłopiec nie kojarzył. Pewnie kolejna, nowa wioska, która sądzi, że jest super potężna. Tylko czemu ich zatrzymali? Lis zeskoczył z wozu i podszedł do nich. Rira i Naruto podążyli za nim.

Było ich czterech. Wszyscy w metalowych, zdobionych zbrojach z katanami i łukami w pogotowiu. Jeden zdjął hełm. Był już w podeszłym wieku, a jego siwe włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony rzadkimi pasmami. Patrzył na nich podejrzliwie, trzymając jedną dłoń na katanie.

-Kim jesteście? Co robicie na terenie klanu Shizuka?[według moich źródeł, „shizuka" oznacza „spokojny", wybaczcie za błędy]

Yoshitsu zmarszczył nos.

-Z tego co pamiętam, te tereny należały do Ame. Co ty mi insynuujesz? Wiem, gdzie jestem.

Mężczyzna zachichotał i puścił katanę.

-Ja już wiem, kim ty jesteś. Yoshitsu. Lis-złodziej. No więc cię uświadomię, lisku. Teraz te tereny należą do klanu Shizuka. Jesteśmy najlepszymi samurajami, jakich ta planeta miała. Nie przejedziesz bez pozwolenia Namino Rashiry.

Lis westchnął.

-Świetnie. Gdzie go znajdę?

Samuraj wskazał za siebie i znowu zachichotał. Naruto poczuł, że podróż może się niespodziewanie przedłużyć. Jakby mieli mało kłopotów. Rira odepchnęła Słonecznika i podeszła do mężczyzny. Wyprostowała się i spojrzała na niego wściekle.

-Jak śmiesz nas zatrzymywać?! Co ty sobie myślisz, że kim jesteś?!

-A ty to kto?-zapytał rozbawiony samuraj. Dziewczynka wyglądała na oburzoną.

-A od kiedy to damy mają odpowiadać pierwsze?!

Mężczyzna zarumienił się, kiedy jego towarzysze zachichotali. Westchnął.

-Kirenu. Twoja kolej.

Rira prychnęła.

-Ashiyan! Księżniczka kraju Kwiatów! Zostałam porwana przez bandytów, a ci dwaj dzielni shinobi mnie uratowali i zabierają mnie teraz do domu. A ty co?! Powstrzymujesz nas! Co ty sobie myślisz?! Jak śmiesz?!

Brwi samuraja się uniosły. Yoshitsu i Naruto gapili się na dziewczynkę z zaskoczeniem. Rira nie zwracała jednak na nich najmniejszej uwagi i kopnęła Kirenu w kolano. Samuraj odtrącił ją z warknięciem.

-Zejdź nam z drogi!-zażądała dziewczynka. Samuraj prychnął.

-Chyba nie sądzisz, że uwierzę w bajki jakiegoś brudnego dziecka? Zapomnij.

Zanim zdołała coś dodać, Naruto złapał ją za rękę.

-Rira, dosyć. Ja z nim pogadam.

-Naruto... to zły pomysł.-stwierdził nagle Yoshitsu-Chodź, znam okrężną drogę.

-Nie.-zaprotestował chłopiec-Wiem, co robię. Poza tym, nie chcę spędzić połowy życia na podróżowaniu na te twoje Wyspy.

Zbliżył się do samuraja i skłonił się nisko. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej był usatysfakcjonowany tym gestem.

-Kirenu-sama, czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać na osobności?

-Tak łatwo mnie nie podejdziesz, dzieciaku. Komplementy i zachowanie to nie wszystko.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

-Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. A jeśli zaproponuję coś w zamian za przejście?

-Od razu mówię, że skarby nas nie interesują.

-Mam coś lepszego.

Mężczyzna zamyślił się, lustrując wzrokiem Naruto. Chłopiec miał nadzieję, że jego ciekawość przezwycięży uprzedzenia. Przy okazji zanotował sobie w myślach, żeby poćwiczył aktywowanie Kirigana na parę sekund. Ukrywanie go robiło się męczące i niebezpieczne. A nikt nie mógł się na razie domyślić, że go użył przed chwilą.

W końcu samuraj westchnął i nadzieja Naruto wzrosła dwukrotnie. Obawiał się teraz o to, że się pomylił i nie da rady. Czuł, jak jego katana zaczyna mu ciążyć na plecach. Dopiero co wyrżnął za jej pomocą bandytów. Przypomnienie sobie o tym wcale nie poprawiło mu humoru.

-No dobrze. Co możesz mi zaproponować?

-Wiem, jak znaleźć zdrajcę.

Czwórka samurajów zesztywniała. Chłopiec czuł, że spojrzenia go przytłaczają. Zwłaszcza, że Yoshitsu wyraźnie się na niego gapił. Nie chciał jednak odwracać się i upominać lisa, aby go nie rozpraszał. Kirenu złapał Naruto za ramię.

-Idziesz ze mną. Bez broni.

-Dobrze, dobrze.

Blondyn ściągnął z pleców katanę i przekazał ją lisowi. Ten patrzył na niego bez przekonania. Naruto uśmiechnął się.

-Spokojnie, wiem, co robię.

-I to mnie przeraża.-stwierdził Yoshitsu.

-Będzie dobrze!

Po tych słowach spojrzał na Kirenu. Ten ruszył drogą, a chłopiec, zachęcony nieco przez pozostałych trzech samurajów, pobiegł za nim. Tempo nie było wolne, ale też nie zbyt szybkie, więc już po chwili dotrzymywał mu kroku. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego.

-Skąd wiesz o zdrajcy?

Naruto westchnął.

-To skomplikowane. Zakładam, że będę musiał to wyjaśniać jeszcze parę razy, więc... wolałbym to ograniczyć do jednego razu.

-Rozumiem... Naprawdę umiesz go znaleźć?

Chłopiec skinął głową.

-Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Jeśli go już tu nie ma, wyjdę na idiotę.

Kirenu westchnął.

-Tego nikt nie wie.

Reszta marszu minęła im w ciszy. Już po pięciu minutach pokazały się pierwsze, kolorowe lampiony, które nadawały drodze i lasowi wspaniały klimat. Przeszli przez piękny, zdobiony most, pod którym przepływała mała rzeczka. Potem Naruto ujrzał najpiękniejszą wioskę, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Nie była duża i składała się głównie z małych, drewnianych chatynek. Ścieżki i dróżki były oświetlone przez lampiony, które wisiały także na wiśniach, ozdobionych również papierowymi tworami.

Ktokolwiek to robił, napracował się. Chłopiec dostrzegł krzaki, przycięte w jakieś kształty, głównie w tygrysy. Przy domach posadzono różnokolorowe kwiaty, gdzieniegdzie stały ule. Róże i szmaragdowe rośliny pięły się po ścianach, ozdabiając naturalnie budynki. Pośrodku stał duży, drewniany gmach, na którego szczycie powiewała flaga. Naruto z trudem dostrzegł puste koło, a w jego środku małą gwiazdkę.

-Pięknie tu.-stwierdził. Zauważył, że Kirenu prostuje się z dumą. I że dookoła nich zgromadziło się parę osób. Najwyraźniej tutaj nocne życie tętniło... życiem. Dzieci z zapałem wpatrywały się w chłopca, a kobiety i mężczyźni zadawali nieme pytania.

-Tak, to piękne dzieło naszych rąk. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do przywódcy.

Poprowadził go do dużego budynku z flagą. Musieli wejść po schodkach, mijając dwie miniaturowe wiśnie, które wręcz obwieszono lampionami. W środku było cieplej niż na zewnątrz. W małym pokoiku nie było prawie w ogóle mebli poza paroma stoliczkami i stojakami na broń. Głównie na katany. Były tu trzy przesuwane drzwi, a Kirenu podszedł do tych naprzeciwko. Zapukał leciutko.

-Kto tam?-rozległ się zachrypnięty głos.

-Kirenu. Mam gościa, który pomoże nam wykryć zdrajcę. Możemy wejść?

Rozległo się stłumione westchnięcie.

-Tak, proszę. Wejdźcie.

Samuraj przesunął drzwi i odsunął się, dając chłopcu znak, że ma wejść. Naruto przeszedł przez próg i znalazł się w przytulnym pomieszczeniu. W kącie stał materac, przykryty kocem, pod ścianą ustawiono stoliczek ze zdjęciami i ozdobami. W innym kącie postawiono regał z książkami i zwojami. Na środku leżał puszysty dywan. Na ścianach wisiały dwie drewniane tablice. Na jednej zawieszono piękną katanę, a na drugiej umieszczono półkę z jakąś szkatułką.

Wzrok chłopca przykuł jednak mężczyzna siedzący naprzeciwko niego na dywanie. Opierał się o ścianę. Koło niego leżały kunaie i shurikeny oraz paczuszka igieł do akupunktury. Z pewnością miał on swoje dni młodości za sobą. Jego długie, proste pasma włosów były prawie szare, jedynie w niektórych miejscach widać było złoty blask. Nawet teraz, z tymi kilkoma zmarszczkami na twarzy, Naruto musiał uznać, że mężczyzna był przystojny. Zaś jego błękitne oczy zdradzały głęboki ból.

Chłopiec nie musiał używać Kirigana, żeby wiedzieć, iż w życiu tego mężczyzny wydarzyło się coś okropnego. Zachęcony popchnięciem przez Kirenu, podszedł do mężczyzny, przedtem zdejmując sandały jak samuraj i zostawiając je za progiem. Pokłonił mu się nisko i dopiero wtedy usiadł przed nim.

-Zostaw nas, Kirenu.-zażądał mężczyzna. Z pewnością był strapiony. Chłopiec uznał, że to przez tego całego zdrajcę. Kiedy samuraj zasunął drzwi, zrobiło się dziwnie ponuro.

-Przedstaw się.

-Em... Kitsune Naruto.-powiedział grzecznie blondyn. Mężczyzna skinął głową.

-Namino Rashira. Z tego co mówił Kirenu, wywnioskowałem, że wiesz, jak zdemaskować zdrajcę. Ten pokój jest zabezpieczony pieczęciami, więc nie musisz się obawiać o podsłuchiwanie. Obawiam się jednak, że chcę poznać wszystkie szczegóły twojego planu. I powody, które sprawiły, że chcesz nam pomóc.

Naruto z trudem przełknął ślinę i skinął głową. Wiedział, że wytłumaczenie wszystkiego Rashirze zajmie trochę czasu. A on nie chciał tu siedzieć dłużej niż musiał.

-Ja... Podróżuję z lisem o imieniu Yoshitsu na Wyspy...

Mężczyzna skrzywił się lekko i chłopiec zrozumiał, że poruszył drażliwy temat. Potem jednak Rashira zaśmiał się.

-Ten złodziej znowu zawitał w moje progi? Już dawno powinienem mu uciąć łapy za kradzieże. Ale kontynuuj.

-I... nasza droga wiedzie przez to miejsce. Nie chcieli nas przepuścić, więc zaoferowałem swoją pomoc.

Mężczyzna uniósł brwi.

-A skąd wiedziałeś, że mamy zdrajcę?

Naruto przełknął głośno ślinę. Wiedział, że doszedł do niebezpiecznego momentu. Wyjawienie obcej osobie prawdy o swoim Kekkei Genkai było bardzo ryzykowne. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że nie ma wyboru.

-Mam taką zdolność, która... pozwala mi się dowiedzieć wielu rzeczy od innych ludzi. Tylko i wyłącznie prawdy. Tak też zamierzam zdemaskować zdrajcę.

Rashira wyprostował się i spojrzał poważnie na chłopca. Jego wewnętrzny ból znikł na chwilę. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

-Trzeba mieć odwagę, żeby przyznać się do takich zdolności. Obawiam się, że będę potrzebował dowodu.

-Jakiego?-zapytał szybko Naruto.

-O mnie. Powiedz wszystko, co o mnie wiesz.

Chłopiec westchnął i aktywował Kirigana. Mężczyzna wybałuszył oczy, ale nic nie powiedział, pozwalając, aby Naruto się skupił. Blondyn bał się sprawdzać Rashirę. Obawiał się jego tragedii. W końcu Kiri zaczął przekazywać mu informacje.

-Urodziłeś się w Amegakure, w małej wiosce, która nie miała nawet swojej nazwy. Byłeś sierotą, porzuconą przez rodziców w wieku 3 lat. Zawsze chciałeś zostać samurajem i kiedy spotkałeś grupę takowych, postanowiłeś z nimi zostać. Miałeś wtedy 8 lat. Szybko się uczyłeś i stawałeś się coraz lepszy we władaniu kataną. W wieku 16 lat byłeś jednym z najlepszych. Podróżowałeś razem ze swoją grupą przez wiele krajów, wypełniając zlecenia. W Sunagakure poznałeś Haruki Erinę. Zakochałeś się w niej.

Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiło się zaskoczenie.

-Kiedy miałeś 20 lat, wziąłeś z nią ślub. Często dochodziło między wami do kłótni, bo nie podobało jej się to, że ryzykujesz życiem. W wieku 22 lat urodził ci się syn, Minaro. Dwa lata później... zostaliście zaatakowani przez bandytów... Erina zginęła, a chłopiec... zniknął...

-Dość.

Ostry ton mężczyzny sprawił, że Naruto natychmiast zamilkł. Rashira wyglądał na mocno wyprowadzonego z równowagi. Patrzył się na swoje stopy, nie mogąc się odważyć na zerknięcie na gościa. Blondyn chrząknął i wyłączył Kirigana.

-Przepraszam. Nie powinienem sięgać tak daleko.

-Nie...-jęknął-Sam tego chciałem. Zasłużyłem sobie. On miał tylko dwa latka...

Potrząsnął głową i sięgnął po coś. Spod dywanu wyciągnął paczuszkę pełną jakiejś substancji. Naruto czytał zbyt dużo książek, żeby nie wiedzieć, co to jest. Złapał mężczyznę za rękę, zupełnie zapominając o manierach. Rashira spojrzał na niego poważnie.

-Co ty wyprawiasz?

-Niech pan tego nie robi. To wcale panu nie pomaga, to pana zabija.

-Wiem doskonale, co robią narkotyki!-krzyknął mężczyzna i wyrwał rękę z uścisku chłopca. Dyszał wściekle-Mogą mnie zabić. I tak nie odzyskam syna. Ani żony.

Naruto z trudem przełknął ślinę. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tak bardzo chce chronić tego mężczyznę, ale czuł, że jest kimś ważnym. Wytrenowanym ruchem złapał za paczuszkę i wyrwał ją. Mężczyzna natychmiast się na niego rzucił. Chłopiec poczuł, jak jego dłonie zaciskają się na jego szyi. Z trudem łapał oddech. Wypuścił narkotyki z dłoni i spróbował odepchnąć mężczyznę. Bez skutku. Dopiero po chwili uścisk zelżał.

Rashira gapił się na niego z zaskoczeniem i wstydem. Cofnął się na kolanach, zapominając o paczuszce. Naruto, dysząc, podniósł się i rozmasował obolałą szyję. Mężczyzna jęknął.

-Przepraszam, nie powinienem.

-E... Nie szkodzi.-wymamrotał blondyn-Odstaw narkotyki, uzależniły cię.

Rashira prychnął.

-To nie jest takie proste. Przynajmniej nie w moim przypadku. Nie rozumiesz, że to moja jedyna radość?

-To złudzenie. Narkotyki nie dają radości.-mruknął Naruto. Mężczyzna westchnął i wzruszył ramionami, pożądliwie patrząc na paczuszkę. Z pewnością chciał już wziąć swoją dawkę. Chłopiec wpadł na genialny pomysł. Przynajmniej dla niego.

-Hej! A jeśli uda mi się w ciągu 24 godzin zdemaskować zdrajcę? Odstawisz wtedy narkotyki?

Rashira potrząsnął głową i spojrzał smutno na Naruto.

-To nie takie proste. Nie mogę ci tego obiecać.

-Ale warto spróbować, prawda?-powiedział chłopiec-Potrzebuję tylko dwóch przysług.

Brwi mężczyzny uniosły się.

-Jakich?

-Wpuśćcie Yoshitsu i tą arogancką dziewczynkę do wioski i dajcie mi pozwolenie na zbadanie każdego tutejszego mieszkańca. To drugie jest niezbędne.


	29. Chapter 29

**Zdrajca**

„_-Wpuśćcie Yoshitsu i tą arogancką dziewczynę do wioski i dajcie mi pozwolenie na zbadanie każdego tutejszego mieszkańca. To drugie jest niezbędne."_

[KRYJÓWKA OROCHIMARU, CELA]

W powietrzu wisiało zagrożenie. Sakura czuła je na języku i w nosie. Wiedziała, że zaraz stanie się coś złego. Zaciskała bezradnie pięści i kopała w kraty, ale nie mogła się wydostać. Żałowała, że nie ma żadnego szczura do zamęczenia. Obawiała się, co tym razem Kabuto jej zrobi. Minęło jednak parę minut i nikt się nie pojawił. Po kwadransie nadal panowała względna cisza.

Dziewczyna uznała, że jest po prostu przewrażliwiona. Odetchnęła więc i ułożyła się w najwygodniejszej pozycji do snu. To nie było takie proste na kamiennej posadzce. Gdy tylko zamknęła oczy, rozbłysło boleśnie jasne światło. Krzyknęła i zasłoniła twarz. Bezskutecznie. Blask wręcz palił ją w zasłonięte powiekami oczy. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie przyzwyczaiła się do natężenia światła.

Rozejrzała się, ale nie zauważyła nic dziwnego. Nie mogła spojrzeć w górę, bo lampy błyszczały tak bardzo, że aż naprawdę bolało. Skupiła się więc na swoich dłoniach, chociaż od czasu do czasu rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu. Światło rozświetliło każdy kąt. Widziała brudną dziurę, krew na posadzce i zniszczone ściany. Ponury widok. Nawet dla niej samej.

Postanowiła, że nie da się i spróbowała zasnąć. Gdy znów zamknęła oczy, rozległ się wrzask. Podskoczyła i zasłoniła sobie uszy. Nie trwało to dłużej niż sekundę, ale echo wciąż rozbrzmiewało w głowie dziewczyny. Nikogo nie było. Spróbowała ponownie usnąć, ale po raz kolejny piszczący dźwięk jej na to nie pozwolił.

[WIOSKA SAMURAJÓW, PORANEK]

-...I pamiętaj...

-Dobra, dosyć.-zdenerwował się lis-Naruto, pamiętam wszystko na pamięć.

Chłopiec spojrzał na Yoshitsu poważnie.

-Więc wymień wszystko.

Lis westchnął.

-1. Nie kradnij. 2. Nie zwracaj na siebie uwagi. 3. Bądź grzeczny i miły. 4. Nie niszcz obiektów, które nie należą do nas. 5. Nie przeszkadzaj. 6. Nie rań i nie krzywdź. 7. Nie flirtuj i nie kantuj. 8. Mów tylko i wyłącznie konieczną prawdę. 9. Nie kłam zbytnio. 10. Nie uprawiaj hazardu. 11. Nie odchodź z wioski. 12. E...

Naruto z rezygnacją wyrzucił ramiona.

-Pilnuj Riry!

Dziewczynka bawiła się w pobliżu patykami. Lis pokiwał potulnie głową. Naruto westchnął. Obserwujący tą scenę dorośli byli bardzo rozbawieni. Chłopiec podszedł do Kirenu, który stał nieopodal. Mężczyzna wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

-Wszystko w porządku?-zapytał go Naruto. Samuraj pokręcił głową.

-Coś nie tak z Rashirą-sama. Twierdzi, że sobie z tym poradzi, ale jego żałoba... To go przerasta. Niektórzy mówią, że byłoby dla niego lepiej, aby odszedł i spotkał się wreszcie z rodziną po drugiej stronie.

Chłopiec warknął.

-Przekaż tym ludziom kopniaka ode mnie. Wiem, co się stało rodzinie Rashiry-san, ale to jeszcze nie powód do umierania.

Kirenu najwyraźniej się z tym nie zgadzał, ale chłopiec nie zamierzał tracić czasu na takie kłótnie. Odetchnął.

-No dobrze, zajmijmy się sprawą zdrajcy.-powiedział szeptem-Podejrzani?

-Każdy.

Naruto westchnął i mruknął coś w stylu: „super". Aktywował Kirigana i zaczął chodzić między ludźmi, ciągle zadając Duchowi to samo pytanie.

„Czy to zdrajca?"

Sprawdzał nawet dzieci, dla pewności. W końcu genjutsu piechotą nie chodzi. Kirenu pilnował, aby nikt nie przeszkadzał Naruto. Sama jego obecność zdawała się krzyczeć: „ODSUNĄĆ SIĘ!". Ludzie podejrzliwie gapili się na chłopca, ale nic nie mówili. W końcu nawet nie wiedzieli do końca, co on robi.

Blondyn bezskutecznie przeszedł przez całą wioskę, tylko raz się zatrzymał. Przy pewnej kobiecie. 'Tak' powiedział wtedy Kiri i Naruto już chciał na nią wskazać, kiedy Duch dodał: 'Zdradza swojego męża z sąsiadem'. Tego było już dla chłopca za wiele. Poszedł więc dalej, próbując wyrzucić ze swojej głowy ten incydent. Nie było łatwo, ale się udało.

Coraz większym prawdopodobieństwem było to, że zdrajcy wcale tu nie ma. Albo w ogóle go nie było. Naruto denerwował się tym, bo wiedział, że jeśli nie znajdzie go, to dalej nie pójdą. Być może nawet samurajowie będą źli za nadużywanie ich gościnności i kłamliwe zapewnienia. Mogą ich zaatakować. A nawet zabić. To nie była fajna perspektywa. Zwłaszcza dla chłopca, który chciał zobaczyć te Wyspy.

Mimo swoich najszczerszych intencji, nie mógł przyspieszyć poszukiwań. Jasne, mógł ich okłamać. Wskazać na pierwszą osobę z rzędu i oskarżyć ją o zdradę. Ale co to by dało? Stałby się taki sam jak Danzo. A tego nie chciał. Wolał pozostać osobą sprawiedliwą. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że nią jest. Bał się tego, jaki jest naprawdę. Tego nie mógł sprawdzić Kiriganem.

Gdy po południu zasiadł z lisem do małego obiadku, który zafundowali im samurajowie, Naruto zwierzył się Yoshitsu z tego, co próbuje zrobić. Przyznał się, że nie może znaleźć zdrajcy i podzielił się swoimi obawami.

-Powinieneś mi o tym powiedzieć.-mruknął lis-Teraz już na to za późno. Jedno ci powiem. Każdy może być zdrajcą. Każdy. I skoro nadal działa, to nadal tu jest.

-Mhm.

Naruto bez przekonania jadł swoją kanapkę, gapiąc się na pobliskiego ptaka. Kruk miał się dosyć dobrze. Ciągle kłapał dziobem i rozglądał się na wszystkie strony. Chłopcu zdawało się, że życie tego stworzenia jest dwa razy prostsze. Nie musi się obawiać zdrajców ani walczyć o przejście przez drogę. Z drugiej strony codziennie zmaga się ze śmiercią, która czyha na niego wszędzie. Zwykłe dziecko może być jego ostatnim widokiem.

Kiedy Naruto zjadł, postanowił jeszcze raz przebadać każdego, tym razem z listą. Zaznaczali osoby, które zostały przeskanowane Kiriganem, a potem szli dalej. Chłopiec po raz pierwszy odczuł zmęczenie, wywołane używaniem Kekkei Genkai. Najwyraźniej ludzi było po prostu za dużo. Próbował jednak dalej i dalej... Bezskutecznie.

Nadszedł wieczór, a zdrajcy jak nie było, tak nie ma. Chłopiec musiał powiedzieć Rashirowi prawdę. Nie było innego wyjścia. Poszedł do niego razem z Kirenu, który był nadzwyczaj spokojny, jakby spodziewał się tego. Może i tak było. Kto w końcu uwierzy, że 8-latek zdoła zdemaskować sprytnego shinobi? Nawet Naruto zaczął wątpić w swoje umiejętności. Wreszcie dostrzegł, że Kirigan nie rozwiąże wszystkich problemów.

Rashira był spokojny. Nadal siedział na dywanie, zajadając się winogronami. Tym razem chłopiec usiadł przed nim razem z Kirenu. Samuraj pochylił głowę przed starszym mężczyzną. Naruto postanowił wziąć całą winę na siebie.

-Przykro mi... ale nie odkryłem szpiega. Chyba przeceniłem własne umiejętności. Jeśli on tu wciąż jest, to jest ode mnie lepszy. Z pewnością się ukrywa, być może nawet korzysta z genjutsu, którego moje oczy nie są w stanie przejrzeć. Zawiodłem i zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Proszę jedynie o to, abyśmy mogli, ja, Yoshitsu i dziewczynka, wrócić na tamtą drogę i odejść w pokoju.

Rashira odłożył winogrona do wazy i westchnął ciężko. Wyprostował się, skrzyżował ramiona i pogładził podbródek. Wpatrywał się z zaciekawieniem na chłopca, który całym sobą ukazywał skruchę. Mężczyzna dziwnie się czuł, patrząc na tego malucha.

-Każdy popełnia błędy. Ja sam nieraz się o tym przekonałem, zwłaszcza gdy podróżowałem. Pamiętasz, Kirenu, jak wciągnęliśmy się w te walki na arenie?

Samuraj uśmiechnął się smutno i pokiwał głową. Rashira westchnął ponownie.

-To były piękne czasy. Walczyliśmy ramię w ramię. Pokonywaliśmy kolejnych przeciwników. Każdy był godnym wojownikiem, każdy miał swoje umiejętności, swoje doświadczenie. Ale arena nie była taka wspaniała, jak nam się zdawało. Po jakimś czasie zaczęli od nas żądać przypadkowego zabijania.

Naruto wzdrygnął się.

-Robiliście to?

-Nie mieliśmy wyboru. To była nasza praca. Tak zarabialiśmy na chleb. Eliminowaliśmy przeciwników, którzy zostali wskazani przez górę. Po jakimś czasie cała ta walka straciła swoje piękno. Stała się dla nas ciężarem. A potem granica się załamała. Przekroczono ją. Kazano nam zabić malutkie dziecko. Dziewczynkę.

Chłopiec otworzył ze zdumienia usta. Rashira pokiwał smutno głową.

-Była ostatnia z klanu Uzumaki. Miała w sobie chakrę, która nie podobała się naszym pracodawcom. Kiedy ją znaleźliśmy, w Konosze, nie zobaczyliśmy godnego przeciwnika, ale małą, prześladowaną dziewczynkę, która płakała w kątach. Nie mieliśmy serca pozbawiać jej życia. Zrezygnowaliśmy z tego zajęcia.

-To nie była wartościowa praca.-dodał Kirenu-Żaden samuraj nie powinien zabijać dla pieniędzy. Zgodnie z tradycją powinniśmy służyć jednemu panu, nie każdemu, kto nam zapłaci. Ale nie potrafiliśmy się do tego przekonać. To było nudne. Jednakże, żaden z nas wtedy nie wystąpił, aby ją zabić.

Naruto przez chwilę nic nie mówił. Po prostu gapił się w dywan, próbując przełknąć to, co usłyszał. Kto chciał jej śmierci? Po tylu latach, pewnie nawet oni nie pamiętają. Spojrzał na Rashirę.

-Wiem, o kim mówicie. Uzumaki Kushina. Znam ją. Ma męża i trójkę dzieci. Jest wspaniałą i groźną kunoichi.

-Naprawdę?-brew Rashiry uniosła się-To dziwne wieści. Kto by pomyślał, że tamta dziewczynka wyrośnie na kogoś takiego. W każdym razie... Nie jestem zły, że popełniłeś błąd, Naruto. Każdy to robi. I to nie jeden raz w życiu. Zdarza się.

Naruto pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. A więc jednak musieli pójść okrężną drogą. Czemu wszystko zawsze musiało się komplikować? To było bez sensu. Zupełnie. Dlaczego chociaż raz coś nie mogło pójść gładko? Zawsze musiała się znaleźć jakaś przeszkoda. Rashira westchnął.

-Próbowałeś, więc chyba pozwolimy wam jechać dalej tym swoim rozlatującym się wozem.

-Na... naprawdę?-wydukał zaskoczony chłopiec, a Kirenu drgnął, zaskoczony postawą przyjaciela. Samuraj pokręcił głową i podniósł się.

-Nie możesz im na to pozwolić. Rashira-sama, będąc tak uległym każdy przyjdzie i poprosi cię o to, żeby sobie przejechać przez naszą wioskę. Z trudem zdobyliśmy te tereny. Jeśli nie będziesz surowy, dość łatwo je stracimy!

Rashira uśmiechnął się łagodnie do Kirenu. W tym momencie Naruto miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna mu kogoś bardzo przypomina, ale nie był pewien kogo dokładnie. Samuraj drgnął niespokojnie, mierząc się wzrokiem z przyjacielem.

-To bezsensowne przypuszczenia. Wierzę temu chłopcu. Zrobił, co mógł. Wiem, jakie ma umiejętności i jeśli one zawiodły, to znaczy, że zdrajca jest naprawdę dobry w tym, co robi.

Kirenu prychnął.

-Dobry? Skąd wiesz, że sam nie jest jakimś szpiegiem? Nie sprawdziliśmy go. Wpuściliśmy tego lisa z bagażem i ich nie przeszukaliśmy. To głupota i doskonale o tym wiesz.

Rashira zmarszczył czoło i z trudem się podniósł. Naruto także wstał, czując narastający konflikt.

-Co cię dzisiaj ugryzło? Wcześniej zawsze zgadzałeś się z moimi decyzjami.

Kirenu pokręcił głową i warknął.

-Nie! Ale zawsze miałem nadzieję na to, że się wreszcie opanujesz i zrozumiesz swoje błędy i głupoty. Jak zwykle, moje nadzieje były moją głupotą. Cały czas zachowujesz się jak małe dziecko. Jesteś łagodny i naiwny! Przywódca nie powinien taki być. Powinien mieć twardą rękę, powinien pokazać, kto tu rządzi.

Rashira stał bez słowa, zesztywniały. Jego oczy wyrażały zdumienie.

-Tylko dzięki mnie-kontynuował samuraj-nikt się nie zbuntował! To ja dawałem im nadzieję, że jeśli podejmiesz kolejną szkodliwą dla nas decyzję, ja ją naprawię. Jesteś głupcem, Rashira, taka jest prawda. Co, myślisz, że tylko ty straciłeś rodzinę? Nie jesteś pępkiem świata i nikogo twoja żałoba nie obchodzi. A może uważasz, że nie wiem o narkotykach?

Ze słowa na słowo, Naruto czuł coraz większą niechęć do Kirenu. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale miał ochotę obronić Rashirę. Relacja z tym mężczyzną była dla chłopca wielką zagadką, ale nie zamierzał z nią na razie walczyć. Chciał go chronić.

-Kirenu... Ja... Nie wiedziałem, że ty...

-Co? Nie wiedziałeś, że jesteś nic nie wartym idiotą? Zaufałeś temu dzieciakowi tylko dla tego, że coś wiedział. Nie wiem, co ci powiedział, ale to stek bzdur. No, sprawdził każdego w wiosce swoją techniką i...? Nic! Nie dowiedział się niczego!

Krew chłopca zagotowała się. Miał już serdecznie dosyć monologu tego drania. Jednocześnie, Naruto czuł się winny. To z jego powodu wybuchła ta kłótnia. Nie powinno go tu być. Żałował, że nie posłuchał Yoshitsu. Już chciał wyjść, przeprosić, zostawić ich w spokoju, kiedy zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Spojrzał hardo na Kirenu.

-Nie! To nieprawda!-zaprotestował-Nie sprawdziłem wszystkich. Nie sprawdziłem was dwóch. Sam stwierdziłeś, że zdrajcą może być każdy.

Naruto nie czekał na pozwolenie. Po prostu uruchomił Kirigana. Dostrzegł błysk zaniepokojenia w oczach Kirenu. A gdy poczuł obecność Ducha, znowu zadał pytanie: „Czy on jest zdrajcą?". Na początek zerknął na Rashirę.

'Nie, on nigdy nie pomyślałby o zdradzie.'

No to Kirenu.

'Tak. Jest zdrajcą. Sprzedawał informacje Ame w zamian za obietnicę zabicia Rashiry. Chce przejąć dowodzenie i uważa aktualnego przywódcę za tchórza.'

Chłopiec wyłączył Kirigana i westchnął.

-A więc o to chodzi, tak? Zawsze chodzi o władzę. Mówią, że pod latarnią jest najciemniej. Rashira-sama, Kirenu to zdrajca.

Namino spuścił głowę i nic nie powiedział. Za to samuraj wyglądał na zaskoczonego takim rozwojem spraw.

-Tak przypuszczałem.-mruknął po chwili Rashira. Kirenu zaprotestował głośno.

-Chyba nie wierzysz temu smarkaczowi? To przecież oczywiste, że chce odsunąć od siebie całą winę i zrzuca ją na mnie tylko dlatego, że mnie poniosło! Rashira, jestem twoim przyjacielem. Nigdy nie chciałbym cię zabić. Ja...

-A kto powiedział o zabijaniu?-zauważył sprytnie Naruto.

-To... to oczywiste, że mówiąc o władzy, miałeś na myśli to, że chcę go zabić. Rashira, on chce nas rozdzielić. To bachor. Gówniarz. Nie ufaj mu. Jestem twoim przyjacielem. Zawsze polegałeś głównie na mnie. To się nie musi zmienić.

Rashira cofnął się, gdy Kirenu spróbował go objąć. Spiorunował samuraja wzrokiem. Mężczyzna był wściekły. I z pewnością nie uważał go już za swojego przyjaciela.

-Obawiam się, że jednak mu wierzę. Widziałem, jak wysyłasz gdzieś liściki. Widziałem adresata. Ale nie chciałem w to wierzyć. Teraz Naruto dał mi dowód, że jednak się nie myliłem. Zdradziłeś mnie, Kirenu.

-Rashira! On cię okłamuje! Dlaczego tego nie widzisz?

Mężczyzna westchnął.

-Nie potrafię ci tego wytłumaczyć, ale... wierzę mu. Po prostu wiem, że on nie kłamie. Moje serce jeszcze nigdy się nie pomyliło. Nawet wtedy, gdy uważało, że mnie zdradzisz. Dlaczego? Dlaczeog, Kirenu?!

Samuraj cofnął się i położył dłoń na katanie. Z jego twarz znikło to zdumienie i fałszywa sympatia. Teraz jedyną emocją był gniew. Naruto był przekonany, że jeśli teraz kogoś zaatakuje, to najpierw jego. W końcu go wydał.

-Jesteś głupcem. To ja powinienem rządzić. Chyba za długo się z tobą cackałem. Trzeba było cię zabić jeszcze na arenie. Jeden „wypadek" i po wszystkim. A teraz muszę się z tobą męczyć.

-Kirenu...

Jednakże samuraj już zaatakował. Rashira w ostatniej chwili wykonał unik i rzucił się z krzykiem na byłego przyjaciela. Impet zwalił Kirenu z nóg i oboje przelecieli przez rozsuwane drzwi, niszcząc je przy okazji. Naruto jęknął i popędził za nimi. Ci już byli na zewnątrz, okładając się pięściami. Rashira przegrywał.

Chłopca zdenerwowało wiele rzeczy. Inni nie zamierzali nikomu pomóc, po prostu się przyglądali. W dodatku Kirenu sięgnął po swoją katanę z zamiarem zabicia nieuzbrojonego Rashiry. Naruto doskoczył do niego i kopnął samuraja w kolano. Ten jęknął, a chwilę później został powalony na ziemię. Ostrze wypadło z dłoni mężczyzny i potoczyło się w pobliże tłumu, który nadal nie reagował.

Rashira z trudem się podniósł. Jego lata dawały o sobie znać przy każdym energicznym ruchu. Nie bez znaczenia były także narkotyki. To wszystko osłabiło go tak bardzo, że był teraz bardzo łatwym przeciwnikiem. Naruto zazgrzytał zębami i, używając przy okazji Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, rzucił się na Kirenu. Ten z łatwością pozbył się klonów i wykopał chłopca na drugi koniec placu. Blondyn uderzył boleśnie w ścianę.

Gdy tylko odzyskał zdolność widzenia, zauważył, jak Rashira i Kirenu się ze sobą ścierają. Ten pierwszy mocno obrywał, ale się nie poddawał. Naruto podniósł się i z trudem ruszył w ich stronę, czując ból w okolicach brzucha. Z pewnością w dodatku coś sobie złamał. Samuraj był bezlitosny. Chłopiec żałował, że nie ma ze sobą swojej katany. Shinjitsu by mu się teraz bardzo przydało. Odetchnął głęboko i zaszarżował z krzykiem na wroga. To wyprowadziło Kirenu z równowagi.

Z łatwością uniknął ataku blondyna, ale Rashira wykorzystał tą chwilę, aby mocno przyłożyć samurajowi w brzuch. Potem jednak musiał przejść do kontrataku. Kirenu, atakowany z dwóch stron, radził sobie bardzo dobrze. Naruto prawie co chwilę obrywał. Przeciwnik był zbyt szybki i wyszkolony. Zupełnie jak Shipachi. Chłopiec przypomniał sobie, że wtedy prawie zginął. Teraz też tak ma być?

Użył Kawarimi no Jutsu, żeby zamienić się z Rashirą miejscami. Zaskoczony Kirenu uderzył Naruto mocno w klatkę piersiową, aż wszyscy usłyszeli chrupnięcie. Chłopiec, z krzykiem upadł na ziemię, ale jego plan został wykonany. Namino powalił wroga i przyłożył mu jego własne ostrze do gardła. Rashira dyszał, a z jego ust sączyła mu się krew. I tak wyglądał lepiej niż Naruto, który był cały potłuczony, z pewnością miał coś złamanego i ciągle kaszlał krwią.

-Dość. DOSYĆ!-krzyknął Rashira, uderzając pięścią w twarz Kirenu. Kiedy mężczyzna odpłynął w niebyt, Namino podniósł się i rozejrzał. Nadal nikt nie był skłonny do pomocy. Wszyscy wydawali się niezwykle obojętni.

-To prawda?-zapytał Rashira-Jestem złym przywódcą? Chcecie kogoś innego na moje miejsce?

Jakiś mężczyzna drgnął niespokojnie.

-To nie tak... Nie jesteś zły, ale... Potrzebujemy kogoś naprawdę zdecydowanego. Nie potrafisz nikomu odmówić! Już pięć razy się przenosiliśmy z powodu twoich błędów. Własnego syna rozpuszczałeś jak...

-Nie wspominaj o nim!-krzyknął Rashira i machnął ostrzegawczo kataną. Niektórzy się cofnęli na bezpieczną odległość. Chłopiec z trudem podniósł się do siadu, zastanawiając się, co się stało z Yoshitsu. Najwyraźniej złamał zasadę i się oddalił. Głupi lis.

-Dobrze.-westchnął Rashira-Skoro tak stawiacie sprawę, dobrze. Odejdę. Będziecie mogli wybrać nowego przywódcę, kogo tylko sobie zamarzycie. Mam, szczerze mówiąc, dosyć tych wszystkich intryg, które miały mnie pozbawić życia!

-Nie, źle nas rozumiesz.-powiedział tamten mężczyzna-Kirenu przesadził. Nie wiedzieliśmy, że chce cię zabić. Woleliśmy to załatwić pokojowo, ale on nas nie słuchał.

Rashira westchnął i wzruszył ramionami, rzucając parę spojrzeń na Naruto. Potem odezwał się głośno.

-A więc oficjalnie ogłaszam, że oddaję swoje stanowisko i do jutra mnie już tu nie będzie. Możecie sobie wybrać nowego przywódcę.

Naruto chciał się wtrącić, ale wtedy jego wzrok przykuło coś innego. Zerwał się i krzyknął, ale w sumie było już za późno.

-UWAŻAJ!

Kunai Kirenu był już wbity w udo Rashiry. Mężczyzna zachwiał się i runął z cichym krzykiem na ziemię. Tłum drgnął, zaskoczony tą zmianą akcji. Samuraj zaśmiał się szaleńczo i usiadł okrakiem nad były przyjacielem. W ręce dzierżył zakrwawiony kunai.

-Mam cię... głupcze...

-Nie!-krzyknął Naruto i skoczył na Kirenu, wykrzesując z siebie resztki energii i motywacji. Samuraj z łatwością go z siebie zrzucił i chwycił wolną dłonią za katanę. Już po chwili stał nad chłopcem ze mściwą miną.

-Już ja ci dam... bachorze!

Zamachnął się, ale Naruto w ostatniej chwili zasłonił się dłonią. Katana przebiła ją na wylot, ale ostrze zatrzymało się tuż przed nosem blondyna. Chłopiec wrzasnął z bólu i zaczął wymachiwać nogami z nadzieją, że zdoła kopnąć przeciwnika. Nie udało mu się, ale za to Kirenu się cofnął do tyłu. Naruto przeturlał się, przyciskając zranioną dłoń do piersi.

Samuraj warknął i znów zaatakował, mierząc ostrzem w gardło blondyna. Kolejny unik uratował chłopcu życie. Potknął się on jednak i znów wylądował na ziemi. Ból był tak ogromny, że nie mógł się skupić i włączyć Kirigana. Bał się. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej tak się nie bał śmierci. Czyżby teraz miał zginąć?

-KIRENU! NIE! ZOSTAW GO!

Samuraj, z niecierpliwością, zerknął na bladego Rashirę. W oczach mężczyzny można było dostrzec dziwny błysk. Coś, co z pewnością wiązało się ze strachem i błaganiem. Naruto z trudem się podniósł.

-Proszę...-wymamrotał z trudem Rashira, trzymając się za krwawiące udo-Nie rób mu krzywdy... Proszę...

-Kirenu.-wtrącił się nieznajomy-Zostaw chłopca.

Tłum poparł Rashirę i mężczyznę. Kirenu warknął.

-Tak?! A kto mnie spróbuje powstrzymać?

Nikt się nie zgłosił. Wszyscy bali się samuraja. Rashira jęknął, ale nie mógł się podnieść. Naruto przyjął obronną pozycję, ale wiedział, że zaraz zginie. Nie miał szans z kimś takim jak Kirenu. Był za dobry. Zanim jednak samuraj go zaatakował, pojawiło się coś rudego i z prędkością błyskawicy uderzyło w niego. Oboje potoczyli się po ziemi.

-Yoshitsu!-wymamrotał Naruto z lekkim uśmiechem. Lis prychnął, odskakując od Kirenu.

-Czemu zawsze muszę ratować ci tyłek!?

Samuraj rzucił się na lisa z krzykiem, ale ten z łatwością unikał jego ataków, wykonując zdumiewające akrobacje. Nie można było zaprzeczyć. Yoshitsu też był niezłym shinobim. Naruto dostrzegł, że lis wciąż ma na plecach jego katanę. Gdy lis przeskakiwał nad Kirenu, rzucił mu ją. Chłopiec wyszarpnął ostrze i odrzucił pochwę, a następnie przyjął pozycję do ataku. Czekał tylko na odpowiedni moment.

Z Shinjitsu w dłoniach poczuł się o wiele lepiej. Powróciła jego pewność siebie. Uniósł lekko katanę i ruszył na przeciwnika. Ciął szybko i celnie, ale chybił o parę centymetrów. Ostrze wroga prawie ucięło mu nos, ale zdołał się uchylić. Ranna dłoń dawała o sobie znać dosyć głośno, starał się ją jednak ignorować. Musiał być sprawny. To jego jedyne wyjście.

Yoshitsu zaatakował Kirenu, dając chłopakowi szansę na atak. Naruto wyprowadził parę cięć, przecinając jedną z żył w łydce. Samuraj wrzasnął i zamachnął się na blondyna, zostawiając krwawą, ale płytką pręgę na piersi. Chłopiec jęknął, nie mając siły na wydanie głośniejszego odgłosu. Sparował cios i cofnął się z trudem. Kirenu kulał na prawą, zranioną nogę, robiąc się coraz bardziej blady. Lis próbował wbić mu kunaia w plecy, ale samuraj zdołał się zasłonić ramieniem.

Walka była coraz bardziej wyrównana, ale Naruto nie czuł się zwycięsko. Nie miał już siły. Po prostu miał ochotę upaść na kolana i poprosić o szybki koniec. Wiedział jednak, że jego rodzina skopałaby mu w zaświatach tyłek za coś takiego. Zwłaszcza ojciec. Nie mógł się poddać! Z krzykiem skoczył na Kirenu i wykonał szybkie, skośne cięcie. Wylądował za przeciwnikiem. Szybko okręcił się na pięcie, gotów do sparowania ciosu, ale samuraj się nie poruszył.

Chłopiec, niczym w zwolnionym tempie, patrzył, jak głowa Kirenu powoli zsuwa się z karku i upada z cichym hukiem na ziemię, a zaraz po niej upada ciało. Naruto wypuścił z rąk katanę i osunął się na kolana. Wygrał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, ale wygrał. Nie wiedział, co się później działo, wiedział, że przeniesiono go razem z Rashirą do jego pokoju. Że ich opatrzono.

-Sprowadzę Tsunade. Kunai tego całego Kirenu był zatruty.-usłyszał głos Yoshitsu, ale nie mógł się na niczym skupić. Dopiero po krótkiej drzemce odzyskał siły.

Znów był w pokoju Rashiry. Mężczyzna leżał na swoim łóżku i ciężko dyszał, zaciskając dłonie na kocu, spod którego wystawała zabandażowana noga. Naruto, z trudem, doczołgał się do niego i podciągnął się, aby znaleźć się z nim twarzą w twarz.

-Dobra... walka...-wymamrotał Rashira, uśmiechając się-Przypominasz mi Minaro... On też był... waleczny... Chcę go zobaczyć jeszcze raz... Chciałbym...

Chłopiec drgnął.

-Yoshitsu sprowadzi Tsunade-sama. Ona cię wyleczy.

-Ale jego nie spotkam tutaj.. Prawda? Och, czemu musisz być... taki do niego podobny... Proszę... podaj mi jego zdjęcie...

Z trudem wskazał na stoliczek. Naruto, wolnym krokiem, podniósł jedną z ramek i wrócił do mężczyzny. Ten uśmiechnął się i pogładził zdjęcie. Potem obrócił je w stronę chłopca.

-Spójrz na niego... czy nie jest słodki?

Naruto zamarł. Opisy opisami, ale doskonale wiedział, na czyją młodą twarz patrzył...


	30. Chapter 30

**Naprawiłam... z trudem. Komputer w bibliotece mnie zawiódł, ale udało mi się w inny sposób.**

**Rodzina**

„_-Spójrz na niego... czy nie jest słodki?_

_ Naruto zamarł. Opisy opisami, ale doskonale wiedział, na czyją młodą twarz patrzył..."_

Chłopiec spoglądał na uśmiechniętą od ucha do ucha twarz niespełna 2-letniego Minato. Maluch był wtedy ubrany w słodkie, pomarańczowe ubranko. Siedział na kolanach nieznanej Naruto kobiety o krzaczastych, czarnych niczym noc włosach do ramion. Minato zdawał się nie dostrzegać aparatu, wpatrzony w swoją matkę.

-Słodki, prawda?

Głos Rashiry wyrwał Naruto z osłupienia. Mężczyzna, blady i drżący, wpatrywał się w zdjęcie z nabożną czcią. Chłopiec nie sądził, że można za kimś tak bardzo tęsknić. Położył swoją dłoń na nadgarstku Rashiry i ścisnął go lekko, chcąc przekazać mu prawdę, która nie mogła uformować się w jego ustach.

-Tylko 2-latka...-ciągnął z trudem mężczyzna-Nie wiem, co los chciał... osiągnąć, odbierając mi go... mój skarb...

Rashira wziął głęboki oddech i skrzywił się z bólu.

-Oszukam przeznaczenie... Kiedy umrę, spotkam się z synem... i z żoną...

Do chłopca dopiero po chwili dotarło, co mężczyzna właśnie powiedział. Potrząsnął głową, naprędce szukając jakiegoś odpowiedniego wyjścia z tej pokręconej i niebezpiecznej sytuacji. Rashira nie mógł umrzeć i to jeszcze z własnej woli!

-Nie! Nie możesz! Nie wolno ci!-krzyknął Naruto. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego ze sporym, niemym zaskoczeniem.

-Nie mogę?... Dlaczego nie?

-Bo shinobi się nie poddaje!-wybuchł Naruto- Nie możesz umrzeć tylko i wyłącznie dla tego, że coś straciłeś! Ludzie codziennie tracą ukochane rzeczy, ale to nic nie zmienia. Twoje podejście to tchórzostwo! I z pewnością nie przystoi samurajowi! On walczy do końca!

Na twarzy Rashiry pojawił się zmaltretowany przez ból grymas, który można wziąć za lekki uśmiech.

-Nie mów mi, że choć przez chwilę wierzyłeś w to, że jesteśmy samurajami? Próbowaliśmy, udawaliśmy, ale nie zasługujemy na ten tytuł. Sam widziałeś. Gdybyśmy przegrali walkę, szybciej byśmy uciekli, niż popełnili seppuku.

Naruto pokręcił głową i położył wolną dłoń na policzku mężczyzny.

-To prawda. Oni nie są samurajami. Są zdrajcami. Zostawili ciebie i mnie na pastwę losu. A raczej na pastwę Kirenu. Ale nie ty. Próbowałeś mnie chronić, pamiętasz? Tamten drań wygrywał, ale ty się nie poddawałeś! Byłeś ranny, a mimo to wciąż mnie broniłeś, błagałeś go, żeby nie zrobił mi krzywdy. Jak najbardziej zasługujesz na tytuł samuraja!

Rashira z trudem przełknął ślinę i potrząsnął głową.

-Nie, chroniłem cię... bo... przypominasz mi go... Minaro...

Naruto spodziewał się tego. W końcu sam ciągle kojarzył, nieświadomie do tej pory, Rashirę z Minato. Te same rysy, ta sama łagodność i odwaga, a także miłosierdzie. Zaufanie. Chłopiec żałował, że wcześniej nie spojrzał na zdjęcia. Być może, gdyby zauważył to podobieństwo, wypadki potoczyłyby się zupełnie inaczej.

Rashira ucierpiał z powodu straty syna i chciał zakończyć ten ból, który do tej pory maskował narkotykami. To oczywiste i zrozumiałe. Jednakże, Naruto wiedział, że musi uratować go. Jeśli mu się nie uda, zawiedzie nie tylko siebie, ale i Minato.

-Posłuchaj...-zaczął z trudem chłopiec- Wiem, że jest ci ciężko. Chcesz w końcu skończyć z rozpaczą, z żałobą. Jestem jednak pewien, że Minaro nie chciałby, abyś umarł w taki sposób. A tym bardziej nie chciałby, żebyś faszerował się narkotykami z jego powodu.

Brwi Rashiry uniosły się, ale Naruto nie dał mu nawet chwili do zabrania głosu.

-A co, jeśli on wcale nie umarł? Jeśli on wciąż gdzieś tam jest i na ciebie czeka? Co wtedy?

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko.

-Na świecie jest około miliona... dzieci w jego wieku. Nie, teraz to już... nawet mężczyzn! Nie ma szans... żebym go spotkał, jeśli żyje. Poza tym, i tak się tam z nim spotkam. Każdy kiedyś umrze... Nawet on...

-Zawsze jest jakaś, nawet minimalna szansa. A śmierć nie jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Proszę, nie, błagam! Nie poddawaj się, zrób to dla mnie. Zrób to dla Minaro!

Chłopiec z bezsilnym płaczem wtulił się w pierś swojego dziadka.

[?, POŁUDNIE]

-Mizuki był wściekły. Dobra, Danzo uratował mu tyłek, ale nie miał najmniejszego prawa robić z niego niewolnika. Jak Tayuya tak wiele dla niego znaczyła, to niech sam ją sobie niesie! Drań nawet nie zapytał, czy nie jest zmęczony!

A poza tym, jak długo będą jeszcze łazić po tych lasach i pustyniach i przeszukiwać puste jaskinie? Ile trzeba, żeby znaleźć jedną, durną dziewuchę w okularach? Kończyły im się pieniądze, jedzenie i pomysły. W dodatku, Mizuki już trzykrotnie widział swoją podobiznę na ścianach i lampach. Na samo wspomnienie o tym warknął i dogonił towarzysza.

-Słuchaj, Danzo. Jeszcze dwa dni i wracamy do kryjówki. Mam dosyć kamieni, igieł w tyłku i mrówek w żarciu. Poza tym, ktoś w końcu nas rozpozna i nie będzie kolorowo. Zabawa w koci łapci się skończy!

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się, obejrzał na Mizukiego i warknął.

-Przestaniesz wreszcie marudzić?! Z samymi pijanymi bandytami nie wygramy z Konohą. Ba! Z samym Yondaime sobie nie poradzimy. Taka jest, niestety, bolesna prawda, baranie!

I ruszył do przodu. Mizuki westchnął, ale posłusznie podążył za nim, wlokąc ze sobą martwą dziewczynę.

[KONOHA, WIEŻA HOKAGE]

Minato nie miał najlepszego dnia. Zaspał, pomylił swój płaszcz ze szlafrokiem, przypalił naleśniki, oberwał patelnią od Kushiny, wylał na siebie wrzątek i, na dodatek, wyrzucił stertę ważnych papierów przez okno, które wiatr rozniósł na wszystkie cztery strony świata i teraz genini latali za nimi i je zbierali. I to wszystko przez jedno, dziwne przeczucie.

Podskakiwał przy najcichszym dźwięku i patrzył podejrzliwie na każdego intruza. Mimo to starał się wykonywać jak najlepiej swoją trudną pracę Hokage. Czuł, że jeśli nie poprawi wyników, straci stołek. Musiał pokazać, że zasługuje na kapelusik, który przerabiał każdego Kage na grzyba. Jednakże, nie powstrzymał się przed drgnięciem, gdy dwie osoby wtargnęły do biura.

-Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sensei, czy coś się stało?

Schował w międzyczasie pewien papierek, na którym rysował z nudy trójkąciki. Wolał, żeby ktoś nie pomyślał, iż brakuje mu obowiązków, których i tak nie zamierza wypełnić. Sannini, przepychając się, podeszli do jego biurka i oboje się z trzaskiem o nie oparli. „Znowu jakaś rozróba." stwierdził Yondaime.

-Nie zgadniesz, co ten padalec zrobił!-krzyknęła oburzona Tsunade, wskazując palcem na Jiraiyę. Zrobiła to tak, że podbiła Sanninowi jedno oko, ale ten nie zwracał na to na razie uwagi. Minato czuł, że jednak jego humor na chwilę się poprawi.

-Zanim wysnujesz jakieś wnioski, drogi Hokage! Otóż, wiesz jak ważne są moje badania, prawda? No to wiesz też, że czasami wpadam! Ale to jeszcze nie powód do takiej nieokiełznanej wściekłości! Otóż, otóż. Nie miałem pojęcia, że coś takiego się wydarzy. To było kompletnie niezaplanowane i przypadkowe. Zwykły pech.

Tsunade prychnęła i uszczypnęła Jiraiyę, zostawiając na jego ramieniu wielkiego siniaka. Sannin z krzykiem odskoczył na drugi koniec pokoju, a Minato zaczął wysłuchiwać skarg Ślimaczej Księżniczki.

-Mogę znieść wszystkie jego wybryki, naprawdę, ale to przechodzi już ludzkie pojęcie! Wiesz, co on zrobił? Wiesz?! Nie wiesz!

Yondaime uniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

-Spokojnie. Wywnioskowałem, że znowu podglądał i znowu wpadł, znowu został zlany, a łaźnia jest w stanie krytycznym. Trafiłem?

Tsunade posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale przytaknęła głową.

-Ale to nie wszystko! Normalnie wylądowałby w szpitalu, ale teraz posunął się za daleko! Otóż...

-Nie!-krzyknął Jiraiya i odepchnął Tsunade od biurka Yondaime. Zanim Ślimacza Księżniczka zareagowała, Sannin zaczął swoje tłumaczenie.

-Przysięgam, że nie miałem pojęcia o tym, co się będzie działo! Przyrzekam, zarzekam się na własną duszę! To był wypadek! Mały, delikatny wypadek! Właściwie to nikogo nie podejrzałem, jeszcze przecież się nie rozebrali do końca i...

-TY ZBOCZEŃCU!-wrzasnęła Tsunade i przywaliła mu w brzuch. Minato uśmiechnął się i zaczął siorbać swoją herbatkę.

-Tsunade-hime! Nie mów mu!-jęczał boleśnie Jiraiya. Ślimacza Księżniczka już jednak podjęła decyzję.

-O wycieczce 6-latków do łaźni też nie wiedziałeś?!

Minato wypluł herbatę na biurko i jakieś papiery.

-C...co?! Podglądałeś dzieci?! SENSEI!

Jiraiya jęknął i podpełzł na kolanach do biurka. Spojrzał błagalnie na Minato.

-Błagam, nie wiedziałem o tej wycieczce... Przecież mnie znasz... nie jestem pedofilem! Naprawdę! Proszę...

Minato jęknął i schował twarz w dłoniach. Teraz wypadało tylko czekać na skargi od rodziców. Chyba że maluchy potraktowały to jako kolejną atrakcję. Niedobrze... Czemu Jiraiya zawsze musiał mu dodawać roboty?

-Minato, zlituj się, zbierałem materiały na podróż. Przecież zaraz mam odejść z Naruko, a wtedy nie będę mieć na to czasu... Błagam...

Hokage westchnął ciężko.

-Tylko ten jeden raz. I tylko dlatego, że jesteś moim senseiem i wierzę, że nie zrobiłbyś tego celowo.

Facet już miał rzucić się do nóg Minato i je wycałować, kiedy do pomieszczenia wpadła kolejna osoba. Yoshitsu zipał po długim biegu bez przerw. Czuł, że spojrzenia zaczynają go przytłaczać. Zwłaszcza, że ANBU, które stratował, jest bardzo niezadowolone.

-Co ty tu robisz?-zdziwił się Yondaime, wstając. Przeczuł, że to ma związek z jego przeczuciem, które zniszczyło mu dzień. Lis jęknął.

-Dobrze... że jesteście tu oboje. Naruto... Pewien zdradziecki samuraj wziął jego i takiego faceta na cel... Żyją, ale są w ciężkim stanie...

-Miałeś się nim opiekować!-wybuchł Jiraiya, zrywając się z klęczek. Minato minął Sannina, zbliżając się do Yoshitsu, który z trudem oddychał.

-Nie przypuszczałem... że do tego dojdzie... Przysięgam, przecież nie pozwoliłbym... go skrzywdzić... Musimy się pospieszyć... Kunai tego cholernika był... zatruty... Szybko...

[WIOSKA SAMURAJÓW, NOC]

Naruto jęknął, czując ból w swojej poranionej, zabandażowanej dłoni. Jednocześnie coś paliło go w żyłach. Pewnie oberwał w którymś momencie zatrutym kunaiem, o którym wspominał wcześniej Yoshitsu. Chłopiec bał się, że lis nie zdąży i on i Rashira umrą w tym czasie. A nie mieli tu dobrej opieki, która by przed tym ich uchroniła.

Dostali ciepłą owsiankę i dzbanek wody mineralnej, ale to tyle, jeśli chodzi o pomoc miejscowych. Naruto sam musiał napoić dziadka i go nakarmić, co nie było proste. Potem sprawdził jeszcze bandaż i osunął się na dywan, żeby odpocząć. Był zmęczony, wszystko go bolało i nie mógł wyjść, aby załatwić swoje potrzeby. Obawiał się, że w tym tempie nie skończy się to fajnie. Mimowolnie jęknął.

Nie powiedział jeszcze Rashirze, że jest jego wnukiem. Bał się, że prawda może być dla mężczyzny zbyt straszna. Ściskał on w ręce zdjęcie Minato, którego nieświadomie wciąż nazywał Minaro, i chrapał, pogrążony w niespokojnym śnie. Chłopiec nie mógł zasnąć. Był na to zbyt wyczerpany. Po prostu chciał, żeby cała jego niewygoda, ból i problemy znikły w jednej sekundzie. Było to jednak trochę niewykonalne.

Jakaś kobieta przyniosła jego torbę i plecak. Nie sprawdzał, czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, nie miał ochoty. Nie wiedział też, co się stało z Rirą. Był na nią zły, że nie przyszła i im nie pomogła. Co ona sobie myślała? Obiecał sobie, że jak tylko z tego wyjdzie, to ją tu zostawi.

[K. O., CELA] (PS: Kryjówka Orochimaru = K. O.)

Sakura była wyczerpana psychicznie i fizycznie. Miała ochotę kogoś rozerwać z zimną krwią, ale jednocześnie błagała, żeby to się wreszcie skończyło. Żeby dali jej spać. Żeby dali jej jeść i pić. Chciała tylko i wyłącznie końca. Czy to tak dużo? Co miała zrobić, żeby te dranie przestały ją męczyć?

Świadoma swojej bezsilności, rozpłakała się.

Siedzący przed monitorem, Kabuto uśmiechnął się. Pierwszy etap osiągnięty.

[WIOSKA SAMURAJÓW, PORANEK]

Chłopcu przysnęło się na chwilę. Gdy się obudził, zobaczył, że ktoś przemywa jego rany. Zmarszczył czoło i zmusił się do całkowitego otwarcia oczu. Rira siedziała przy nim i z całkiem poważną miną go myła. Przy niej stała miska z wodą.

-Nie ruszaj się, Słonecznik.

-On... Jego...

-Już to zrobiłam.-uśmiechnęła się- Nie jestem taką idiotką, jak sobie wyobrażasz. Trochę się stawiał, ale potem znowu zasnął. Mówił coś o narkotykach...

Naruto zaklął cicho, ale pozwolił, aby mokra szmatka przejechała po jego twarzy, zmywając trochę brudu. Dziewczynka westchnęła i kontynuowała w ciszy swoją pracę. Chłopiec obserwował jej rysy, które przeczyły jej wiekowi. Wyglądała teraz na niemalże 12-letnią dziewczynę, która przez całe życie trenowała, obcują ze śmiercią na co dzień. W żadnym wypadku nie okazywała obrzydzenia, a tym bardziej nie wahała się, gdy przemywała przebitą na wylot dłoń.

Chłopiec czuł ból, ale trwało to tak długo, że zdążył się do niego przyzwyczaić. Zastanawiał się, czy zawsze będzie miał taką dziurę, ale miał nadzieję, że Tsunade jakoś to wyleczy. Bał się, że będzie musiał wrócić do Konohy i cały jego wysiłek pójdzie na marne. Fakt, nie chciał tracić domu, kontaktów z Iruką i rodziną, ale mimo przebył już naprawdę długą drogę i miał wrażenie, że Wyspy są na wyciągnięcie dłoni, a co za tym idzie, stanie się prawdziwym Lisim Mędrcem, o którym mówił mu kiedyś Yoshitsu.

Lis... Naruto miał nadzieję, że dotrze wkrótce do wioski. O ile już nie dotarł. Chłopiec zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że kiedy trzeba, Yoshitsu potrafi wydobyć z siebie wszystko, co potrzebne. Niestety, musiał mieć jednak naprawdę ważny powód. Był uparty, kradł ludziom kapcie i podtrzymywał waśnie z ninkenami, ale jednego nie można mu było zarzucić. Wiedział doskonale, co oznacza słowo „lojalny".

Potrząsnął głową, przypominając sobie o narkotykach.

-On nie może ich... dostać... Jasne?

Rira uśmiechnęła się do niego i pokiwała potulnie głową.

-Oczywiście, że nie. I tak jego stan jest wystarczająco okropny. A tak a propos, gdzie jest Yoshitsu-san? Powinien tu być i pomagać!

-Tsunade... Konoha... potrzebujemy po..mocy.

Westchnęła ciężko i wycisnęła szmatkę, a potem znowu ją namoczyła. Naruto zauważył kątem oka, że woda nie wygląda najlepiej. Nie można jednak było marudzić, że darowany koń utyka, prawda?

-Zgadzam się. Tutejsi robią się nerwowi. Dzieci nie chcą się już ze mną bawić, nazywają mnie trędowatą. Cokolwiek to znaczy.-wzruszyła ramionami- W każdym razie powinniśmy stąd szybko odejść.

Naruto jęknął bezsilnie. Spodziewał się tego. W końcu mieszkańcy tej wioski nie zamierzali pomóc w walce, mają własne, ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Z pewnością nie będą ich długo niańczyć. Być może nawet ich zaatakują... Nie, chłopiec nie chciał nawet myśleć o czymś takim. Gdyby to zrobili, byłoby po nich. Rashira, Rira i on zginęliby w ciągu kilku sekund bez szans na obronę. Ci ludzie nie mieli krzty honoru.

Dziewczynka dokończyła mycie go i zabandażowała jego rany czystym bandażem. Pewnie wyciągnęła go z jego plecaka. To mu przypomniało o kłótni. Zrobiło mu się odrobinę głupio. Przecież sami pozwolili jej jechać. Ona o nic nie prosiła. Nic dziwnego, że chciała sprawdzić, kto jej na tyle pozwala.

-Przepraszam...-wymamrotał z trudem Naruto. Rira zerknęła na niego zaskoczona.

-Za co?

-Za... tamto... z plecakiem... i torbą.

Ku zdumieniu chłopca, dziewczynka zaśmiała się cicho, a potem pogłaskała Naruto po policzku, co wywołało kolejny szok. I odrobinę strachu. Bądźcie wyrozumiali, czytelnicy. On nie ma zielonego pojęcia o romansowaniu. Nawet po swataniu Kakashiego i Iruki. Ale wracając do tematu. Rira spojrzała na niego łagodnie.

-Wybaczyłabym ci morderstwo, Słoneczniku! A ty przepraszasz mnie za taką głupotę. Może faktycznie nie powinnam była ci grzebać w rzeczach.

Wstała z westchnięciem, podnosząc miskę z brudną wodą. Naruto uderzyło to, że tak łatwo mogła go teraz zabić. Jeden, szybki ruch. „Zaraz... O czym ja myślę?! To Rira. Jest po mojej stronie. Głupi, głupi!" beształ się w myślach. Zanim odwróciła się i odeszła, spojrzała jeszcze na chłopca poważnie.

-I nie mam 5 lat. Mam 8.

[KONOHA, SKLEP ZE SŁODYCZAMI]

Ach, wszystkie święta są wspaniałe. Boże Narodzenie. Wielkanoc. Dzień Paina. Ale ten Tobi uwielbiał najbardziej. Kochał go ponad wszystko i był w stanie zrobić wiele rzeczy, żeby przyspieszyć jego nadejście. Konan-chan nie dawno go nauczyła, że nie wolno mówić wszystko, bo wtedy z reguły jest się już przegranym. A Tobi nie chciał być przegranym. On zawsze chciał wygrywać! I dostawać cukierki!

Nadszedł dzień wypłaty!

Tobi stał przy ladzie, prawie wtapiając swoją maskę w szklaną ladę, pod którą leżały ciasteczka, cukierki, batoniki... Babeczki! Spod jego kochanej Magie (przypominam, chodzi o maskę!) już powoli wyciekała strużka niecierpliwej śliny. Deidara jęknął i poprawił kaptur, zażenowany zachowaniem swojego kompana. Czuł na sobie wzrok zdumionej sprzedawczyni, która powoli pakowała do torebeczki „wypłatę".

W tym wypadku Pain zasponsorował 15 deko cukierków, 10 marsów, 5 babeczek i jedną bombonierkę. Dodał też premię od siebie: paczuszkę waty cukrowej! Tobi był w siódmym niebie. Nie, on był jeszcze wyżej! Prawie wyleciał z układu Słonecznego. Ale nie zawracał sobie tym głowy. Wiedział, że kiedy Deidara-senpai wyciągnie go ze sklepu i zaciągnie w jakąś mroczną uliczkę, będzie mógł się delektować swoją wypłatą.

Czeka go wspaniały dzień. Drgnął, gdy znikł hałas przekładanych przedmiotów i torba wylądowała w rękach Deidary. Wybuchowy chłopak złapał Tobiego za ramię i wyciągnął go ze sklepu, rzucając jeszcze krótkie „do widzenia". Miał ochotę wybiec i schować się na Księżycu, ale Pain by się wkurzył. A szkielet miał ostatnio bardzo zły humor. Ciągle tylko wrzeszczał, rzucał imbrykami, darł papier i żalił się na temat „kąpieli z rekinami". Deidara podejrzewał, że w tym ostatnim Kisame maczał palce.

Tobi zaczął skakać, gdy znaleźli się w ciemnym mrocznym zaułku. Wybuchowy artysta poczuł, że pora na lekką zabawę. Miał do czynienia z idiotą, nie mógł go zabić, ale kto mu zabroni zrobić z niego jeszcze większego kretyna? Wskazał palcem na pobliski śmietnik.

-Siad.

Chłopak szybko tam pobiegł i umieścił swój tyłek w śmietniku. Deidara uśmiechnął się, ale zanim zdążył wydać kolejne polecenie, mignął mu cień. Odruchowo skierował swój wzrok ku dachowi, wypatrując niebezpieczeństwa. Tyle wystarczyło Tobiemu, żeby wyrwać mu torbę. Artysta westchnął, wiedząc, że ze swoimi zabawami musi zaczekać do kolejnej wypłaty. Podwinął szaty, togę, płaszcz, jak zwał tak zwał i schował dłonie do kieszeni.

Obserwował, jak Tobi rozrywa torbę, wysypując na brudną ziemię całą zawartość. Podniósł lekko maskę, nie odsłaniając zbytnio swojej twarzy, i zaczął się zapychać babeczkami. Kiedy skończył z nimi i zabrał się za wsypywanie sobie do ust bombonierki... Deidarze zrobiło się niedobrze. Zastanawiał się, jak on może tak żreć czekoladę? Normalny człowiek już dawno wykorkowałby. A on? Jeszcze opakowania wcina.

Świat jest naprawdę zbyt dziwny.

[WIOSKA SAMURAJÓW, POŁUDNIE]

Gdy chłopak się ocknął, panowała kompletna cisza. Zbyt nienaturalna. Zdawało się, że ktoś po prostu wyciszył świat. To było oczywiste, straszne i cholernie denerwujące. Naruto chciał się podnieść, ale nie miał już siły. Z trudem spojrzał na Rashirę i odetchnął, widząc, że klatka piersiowa mężczyzny wciąż się porusza. Nie było jednak z czego świętować. Chłopiec zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli szybko nie otrzymają pomocy, będzie cienko.

Wtedy coś trzasnęło tak, że wszystko podskoczyło. Naruto zamrugał, całkowicie się rozbudzając, a adrenalina zaczęła buzować w jego żyłach równie szybko, jak biło serce. Zerknął na rannego mężczyznę, ale ten nie obudził się. Może i lepiej? Blondyn chciał się znów podnieść, znów bezskutecznie. Wtedy po raz kolejny coś trzasnęło.

Co się działo?

[na zewnątrz]

Tsunade miała serdecznie dosyć tych baranów w togach z ostrymi katanami. Zamierzała przerobić ich wszystkich na miazgę. Jej szósty zmysł podpowiadał jej, że Yondaime jest z tego powodu bardzo niezadowolony, ale co to za różnica? Naruto mógł umrzeć, a wraz z nim ten tajemniczy mężczyzna. Po to szkoliła się na medyczkę, żeby ratować życia. Nie mogła dopuścić do takiego żałosnego zgonu.

Poza tym... chłopiec bardzo przypominał jej Nawakiego. Nie chciała znów zawieść, nawet jeśli Naruto nie był jej ukochanym, młodszym braciszkiem. Z pewnością go przypominał, był tak samo radosny, bezczelny... Nie wróć. Bezczelna to była Naruko. On był wesoły. Cieszył się życiem. Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby je stracić. Po prostu nie mogła.

Przebiła się do domku z flagą bez problemu. Musiała stratować tylko dwóch, ponieważ reszta chyba załapała, z kim mają do czynienia. Zerknęła za siebie i zauważyła, że Yoshitsu i Yondaime są tuż za nią. W ogóle nie mieli kondycji. Co to za shinobi, którzy nie potrafią przeskakiwać przez kratery? Otrzepała się, odetchnęła i ruszyła w stronę schodków. Na jej drodze stanęła jakaś brudna dziewczynka i zamachnęła się kunaiem.

-Cofnij się! Cofnij się! Nie dostaniesz Słonecznika!

-E... Co? Ja nie zbieram kwiatków, ja...-motała się zdumiona Tsunade. Wtedy dobiegli do niej Yoshitsu i Yondaime. Lis odetchnął z trudem i podszedł do dziewczynki.

-To... nie było konieczne, Tsunade-sama...-jęknął Minato, łapiąc się za bok. Ślimacza Księżniczka wzruszyła ramionami.

-Rira, co ty wyprawiasz, do cholery?-zdenerwował się lis i zerknął na towarzyszy-Spokojnie, ta dziewczynka jest z nami.

-Aha...-mruknęła Tsunade- A ta broń?

-Właśnie. Skąd masz tego kunaia?

Rira się zarumieniła i opuściła ostrze. Lis wykorzystał sytuację i odebrał je. Przypuszczał już źródło pochodzenia tego kunaia.

-No... Wyciągnęłam go z torby Słonecznika.

Minato i Tsunade spojrzeli po sobie. Yondaime zmrużył oczy, a następnie spojrzał na dziewczynkę. Naglił ich czas, ale musiał zapytać.

-Kim jest Słonecznik?

Dziewczynka się zarumieniła. Yoshitsu prychnął i zwrócił się w stronę towarzyszy.

-Zdaje się, że Rira zabujała się w Naruto.

Brwi Tsunade i Minato uniosły się, a kąciki ich ust zadrgały. Lis jeszcze nie skończył.

-Na dodatek ubzdurała sobie, że będzie go nazywać Słonecznikiem, bo słoneczniki są piękne, co oznacza, że on też jest piękny.

Nie wytrzymali. Poważna sytuacja, nagli ich czas, a oni się śmieją. Tsunade potrząsnęła głową i odepchnęła lisa i dziewczynkę, a następnie weszłą do budynku. Nie musiała sprawdzać wszystkich pokoi, bo drzwi do odpowiedniego były już uchylone. Rozsunęła je i przekroczyła próg. Minato i Yoshitsu podążali za nią. Yondaime jęknął.

Naruto, dysząc, leżał na dywanie, z trudem podpierając się na łokciu. Mrużył oczy, próbując dostrzec intruzów. Tsunade podbiegła do niego, uklękła i natychmiast przyłożyła dłonie do jego piersi, jednocześnie zmuszając go, aby znów się położył. Minato podszedł bliżej, ale jego uwagę odciągnęły zdjęcia. Przyklęknął przy stoliczku i podniósł jedną z ramek.

-Nie denerwuj się, twoje rany nie są straszne, za chwilę będzie okej.-mówiła łagodnie Tsunade do Naruto, zastanawiając się, co Hokage wyprawia, do cholery. Chłopiec pokręcił głową i odepchnął jej dłonie, gdy poczuł się lepiej.

-Nie, pomóż jemu... Trucizna... On umiera... i jest... uzależniony... narkotyki...

Yoshitsu podrapał się po głowie. Tsunade znała, dzięki Jiraiyi, wszystkie odcienie upartości, doskonale więc wiedziała, że w tym wypadku sprawa jest przegrana. Musiała ustąpić. Szybko więc przeniosła się, stanęła nad nieprzytomnym Rashirą i odrzuciła przepocony koc. Yukata, w którą cały czas ubrany był mężczyzna, była teraz brudna, poszarpana i z pewnością nie należała do najbardziej sterylnych rzeczy.

-Ci tutejsi w ogóle nie myślą! Cud, jeśli nie wdało się zakażenie!-burzyła się Tsunade i zaczęła zrywać ubranie z najgroźniejszych okolic. Potem zabrała się za czyszczenie ran technikami, obawiając się, że pomoc mogła przyjść zdecydowanie za późno. W międzyczasie Minato, z głośno bijącym sercem, oglądał wszystkie zdjęcia, co jakiś czas mimowolnie gładząc postać młodego mężczyzny lub kobiety.

Naruto obserwował ojca bardzo dokładnie. Mógł wręcz wymienić wiele emocji, jakie przechodziły przez serce Yondaime i ani razu się nie pomylić. Sam potrzebował jedynie kilku sekund, żeby rozpoznać go na zdjęciach. A on był geniuszem. Potrzebował jeszcze mniej czasu. Chłopiec poniekąd współczuł Minato. Dowiedzieć się prawdy po tylu bolesnych latach... Zakładał, że kiedy wylądował w sierocińcu, coś mamrotał i ludzie po prostu przekręcili jego imię, zmieniając „r" na „t".

Tsunade, gdy tylko oczyściła najgroźniejszą ranę na udzie, zabrała się za resztę uszkodzeń. Rashira był bardzo posiniaczony, wszędzie były mniej lub bardziej groźne zadrapania, a także widoczny wpływ narkotyków na jego organizm. To było po prostu straszne. Nie miała pojęcia, co mogło sprawić, że tak bardzo się pogrążył. Miała już zabrać jego dłoń z piersi, gdy ujrzała kawałek papieru. Delikatnie wyciągnęła go i obejrzała.

Było to zdjęcie. Nienagannie zachowane. Najwyraźniej stanowiło dla mężczyzny wielki skarb. Przedstawiało ono jakąś nieznaną Tsunade kobietę. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała na spokrewnioną z Uchihami, ale brązowe oczy wykluczały to natychmiast. Najważniejszy był jednak chłopiec. Blondyn, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Maluch. Miniaturowa kopia Naruto. Odpowiedź padła jak jasny grom z ciemnego nieba.

-Minato...-wymamrotała, oglądając się przez ramię. Yondaime jej jednak nie słuchał. Z głośno dudniącym sercem podszedł do półki i ściągnął z niej pudełeczko. Pogładził delikatnie starannie wyrzeźbione ścianki, które przedstawiały łabędzie, wylegujące się nad jeziorem. Dolna warga Minato zadrgała, a następnie, szybko jak błyskawica, spojrzał na Tsunade.

-Ratuj go!

Kobieta skinęła głową i oddała zdjęcie lisowi, który był aktualnie niezwykle cichy i pomocny. Jednocześnie pomógł Naruto usiąść. Tsunade zabrała się za pozostałe rany, które nie były aż tak poważne, jak ta na nodze, której na razie do końca nie wyleczyła. Bała się, że potem nie zidentyfikuje trucizny. Gdy skończyła, sprawdziła puls. Był szybki. Za szybki. „On walczy o życie..." wymamrotała z przerażeniem Ślimacza Księżniczka.

Nigdy, przenigdy nie czuła takiej presji. Nie ratowała jedynie czyjegoś życia. Ratowała ojca Hokage, który jej nie wybaczy, jeśli pozwoli mu umrzeć. I Naruto jej nie wybaczy. To dlatego kazał jej go ratować. On już wiedział. Spojrzała na Yondaime poważnie, kiedy sprawdziła technikami stan organizmu mężczyzny.

-Musimy go zabrać do szpitala! Jak najszybciej. Spakuj jakoś jego rzeczy, ja zajmę się Naruto!

Minato wiedział, o jakie rzeczy chodziło Tsunade. O zdjęcia. Pamiątki. Yondaime zawsze miał przy sobie mały zwój, w którym pieczętował potrzebne przedmioty. Nie w porę przypomniał sobie o przeterminowanym kurczaku, ale odłożył to na później. Najpierw zajął się pudełeczkiem, które dotykał niezwykle delikatnie. Kątem oka obserwował też swojego syna. Naruto sam nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

Niemo wymieniali się zaszyfrowanymi informacjami. Nie rozumieli się dokładnie, ale domyślali się sensu. Oboje bali się o mężczyznę, który okazał się dziadkiem i ojcem. Minato wiedział też, że chłopiec nie wróci do Konohy. Zaszedł za daleko. I nie zamierzał się tak łatwo poddawać. Yondaime to rozumiał i domyślał się, że sprzeczka byłaby jedynie stratą czasu i zwiększeniem ryzyka.

-Gotowe. Niech się nie przemęcza.-ostrzegła lisa Tsunade, która także domyśliła się, że Naruto nie wróci do Konohy. Za długo znała Nawakiego. Naruto i Naruko nie byli dla niej wielką tajemnicą. Minato schował zwój. Zabrał nie tylko zdjęcia i pudełeczko, ale katanę oraz parę innych, dobrze ukrytych rzeczy. Chłopiec wskazał na róg dywanu.

-Narkotyki...

Yoshitsu szybko wydobył stamtąd przezroczystą paczuszkę. Tsunade wzięła ją do rąk z grymasem obrzydzenia, ale bez słowa schowała ją i podeszła do Minato. Ten trzymał już nieprzytomnego ojca za nadgarstek i przygotowywał się do szybkiej podróży powrotnej. Sanninka chwyciła się go za rękaw, mając nadzieję, że nie zgubi jej po drodze. Yondaime zerknął na syna.

-Uważaj na siebie, Naruto.

Chłopiec skinął głową i uśmiechnął się słabo. Nie mógł oczekiwać czegoś więcej. Nie liczył na uściski i długie pogaduszki. Teraz nie był najważniejszy. Życie Rashiry stało ponad wszystkim. Na oczach Naruto i Yoshitsu, Minato, Tsunade oraz Rashira znikli. Został po nich lekkich podmuch wiatru. W tej samej chwili do środka weszła Rira. Jej mina nie wskazywała na to, że ma do powiedzenia coś miłego.

-Musimy uciekać! Chcą nas zabić!


	31. Chapter 31

**Jzef - Przypuszczałam, że ktoś w końcu się do tego przyczepi :) Tak, zdaję sobie z tego doskonale sprawę, ale starałam się, żeby wiek Minato nie był wtedy ani za późny, ani za wczesny, żeby jeszcze mógł wtedy przekręcić własne imię. Stałam niestety przed dylematem: realizm czy po prostu jako takie fantasy. Naruto z pewnością nie jest czymś realistycznym, dlatego uznałam, że odrobina nienormalności, czyli napad zapomnianych wspomnień nie zakłóci zbytnio całej tej struktury. Czy to aż taki poważny problem? Powinnam się wystrzegać tego w przyszłości? Niestety, w wypadku Minato mleko zostało rozlane i naprawianie tego zniszczy kilka chapterów. I po raz kolejny: jestem dziewczyną, więc "miała". Co do twojego pytania: dlaczego Naruto podczas walki z Kirenu nie użył przywołania? To jest dobre pytanie i wywlokę to na sam środek.**

**DLACZEGO NARUTO PODCZAS WALKI Z KIRENU NIE UŻYŁ PRZYWOŁANIA?**

**Pytanie to zadał jeden z czytelników i jest to bardzo dobre pytanie. Kiedy pisałam, sama sobie zadawałam pytania, jakich technik powinien użyć chłopiec. Uznałam, że przerażenie, złość i tymczasowa ciemnota spowodowana zdradą sprawi, iż Naruto zostawi myślenie na później. W dodatku, Kirenu sprał go, szczerze mówiąc, po paru sekundach, przez co chłopiec prawie od razu stracił motywację i siłę do walki. Mam nadzieję, że to wystarczająca odpowiedź, jeśli są jakieś niedociągnięcia, proszę informować. To mi pomaga w wykrywaniu własnych błędów i rozwijaniu twórczość. A matura z polskiego zbliża się powolutku! No... jeszcze te dwa, trzy latka...**

**CZY NIE UWAŻASZ, ŻE SWOJEGO OJCA CIĘŻKO BYŁOBY POZNAĆ PO 32 LATACH?**

**Brawo dla czytelnika za zwracanie uwagi na wiek :) To prawda, nawet Naruto miał tylko dziwne przypuszczenia, że Rashira kogoś mu przypomina. Jednakże chciałabym wspomnieć, iż Minato nie patrzył na umierającego mężczyznę w podeszłym wieku, lecz na zdjęcia. Prawdopodobnie wkrótce któreś opiszę. Chodzi o to, że w młodości Rashira miał prawie identyczne rysy, co Minaro, w dodatku sam chłopiec, którego starszą wersją był później Minato w Akademii Konoszańskiej, jest łatwy do rozpoznania. Dzieci rosną, ale w kilka lat tak bardzo się nie zmieniają, a wątpię, żeby Yondaime Hokage nie miał swoich zdjęć z dzieciństwa, gdy był jeszcze sierotą. W tym wypadku pamięć nie jest zbytnio konieczna, bo obraz jest wystarczająco czytelny.**

**I jeszcze jedno... Jzef - krytyka mnie kłuje w oczy, ale w ostateczności możesz mnie nawet kopnąć w cztery litery, bo to jest mi potrzebne!**

**NIE POZWÓLCIE MI WYPISYWAĆ GŁUPOT! WYPISYWAĆ W KOMENTARZACH NIEŚCISŁOŚCI!**

**Ruby2110 - Nie bądź tego taka pewna. Oba wątki: Rashira martwy i Rashira żywy, są przygotowane i czekają na realizację. :) Dopóki nie dojdę do odpowiedniego momentu w fanficu i nie dojdzie do konfliktu mojej weny, nie wybieram. Wszystko jest możliwe. Znając życie, zawalę każdą łzawą scenę i na tym się skończy. :/**

**Uf... Rozpisałam się... No. Brnijmy dalej.**

**OGŁOSZENIE: DORWAŁAM SIĘ DO DRAGON AGE 2 (3 nie idzie na XP... :(), WIĘC NOTKI MOGĄ BYĆ RZADSZE!**

**Pozytywka**

-Co?-wyrwało się obojgu. Dziewczynka westchnęła ciężko. Patrząc na nią miało się wrażenie, że los zwalił jej na ramiona wszystkie problemy świata. Była zmęczona i zirytowana, a jej dotychczas czysta twarz znów pokryła się grubą warstwą brudu. Wzięła się pod boki. Naruto, wyczerpany, głodny i spragniony, lecz już zdrowy, wpatrywał się w nią bez cienia zrozumienia.

-Chcą nas zabić-powtórzyła- Słyszałam, jak nas obwiniają o śmierć takiego jednego faceta, który został stratowany przez ten blond-czołg.

-Przez kogo?-wymamrotał Naruto, unosząc brwi.

-Chodzi jej o Tsunade.-mruknął Yoshitsu- Niedobrze. Naruto potrzebuje przynajmniej dnia odpoczynku. Nie możemy go popędzać. To mu tylko i wyłącznie zaszkodzi.

Rira oblizała wyschnięte wargi. Sama była niesamowicie spragniona. Z pewnością żaden z tutejszych nie zaproponował jej niczego do picia ani do jedzenia.

-Mogę go ponieść...

Lis pokręcił głową.

-Nie bądź głupia. Nie ma mowy, żebyś go uniosła.

Zaczął kręcić swoją nieistniejącą bródkę. Naruto błądził wzrokiem po jego zaniepokojonej twarzy. A więc tak to ma się skończyć? Tsunade uratowała go i Rashirę przed niechybną śmiercią, a teraz miał zostać zamordowany przez żałosne repliki samurajów? To bezsensowne i niesamowicie żenujące. Z pewnością nie tego się spodziewał po tym wszystkim. W końcu ta podróż miała się skończyć wizytą na Wyspach, potem chciał przecież odwiedzić Kakashiego i Irukę, obiecał sobie, że porozmawia z dziadkiem i, co najważniejsze, chciał zostać tym całym Lisim Mędrcem. Nie mógł tak po prostu sobie zginąć!

Spojrzał na Rirę, która miała na twarzy wypisane wszystkie smutki i zmartwienia, jakie mogły im teraz towarzyszyć. Był z niej bardzo dumny. W końcu to ona przemyła ich rany i się nimi opiekowała. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby teraz została zraniona, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że nie może nic zrobić. Był wyczerpany. Ledwo mrugał. Chciał po prostu zasnąć i zapomnieć o swoich problemach, a z pewnością pragnął zignorować fakt, że chcą go zabić. To było aż nazbyt nieracjonalne. Pani Pech go chyba prześladowała.

Yoshitsu westchnął ciężko, ściągając na siebie ich spojrzenia. Lis wziął się pod boki i spojrzał karcąco na chłopca, jakby ten chciał zrobić coś naprawdę dziwnego lub strasznego. Potem odwrócił się do nich plecami i podszedł do wyjścia.

-Pogadam z nimi. Nie róbcie niczego, co mogłoby nam zaszkodzić. To bardzo delikatna sytuacja. Nie chcę wyrzynać całej wioski w pień.-rzucił jeszcze przez ramię, a następnie wyszedł szybkim krokiem z pomieszczenia. Rira westchnęła i podeszła do chłopca. Zanim ten zaprotestował, podniosła go i przeniosła na materac, który do tej pory zajmował Rashira. Czuł pot i zapach krwi, ale to i tak było lepsze od twardej podłogi.

Z ulgą odetchnął, gdy wreszcie jego zmęczone kości mogły odpocząć. Chciało mu się pić i jeść, ale jeszcze bardziej pragnął długiego snu. Zmusił się jednak, żeby nie zamykać oczu i przyjrzał się Rirze. Wypatrywał w jej fiołkowych oczach tajemnicy.

-Kim tak właściwie... jesteś?-powiedział słabo, mając nadzieję, że nie był zbyt niegrzeczny. Dziewczynka jednak tylko się uśmiechnęła, nie reagując bardziej aktywnie na jego słowa. Wyciągnęła rękę i zaczęła go głaskać po włosach z niesamowitą delikatnością. Wcale nie zmachała się po przeniesieniu go.

-W sumie... już przecież powiedziałam, pamiętasz? Jestem Ashayan.

-E? Ta bajka o tym... że jesteś księżniczką?

Wzruszyła ramionami i usiadła obok niego z marzycielską miną. Nie przestała go głaskać.

-Może masz rację... Ale kiedyś nią byłam.

-Na... naprawdę? Nie żartujesz?

-Tak, to prawda. Istniał niegdyś Kraj Kwiatów. Miał on królową, a ja byłam jej córką.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się, nie wierząc w jej słowa. Mimo to pozwolił jej kontynuować, czując, że jej słowa przynoszą mu ulgę i pozwalają pozostać przytomnym.

-To był piękny kraj.-mówiła Rira- Każda pora roku miała swój nadzwyczajny urok. Wiosną wszystko kwitło, przy każdym domu był ogródek we wszystkich barwach poza czernią, drzewa uginały się pod ciężarem swoich kwiatów. Owady budziły się do życia, zwierzęta wypełniały lasy, rośliny się zieleniły. Bawiłam się z innymi dziećmi w sadach, wspinając się na wysokie gałęzie i podglądając pisklęta.

Wyobraźnia Naruto została uruchomiona przy pierwszych słowach. Widział on, jak sam biega z innymi, wącha kwiatki, wspina się, tapla się w błocie. Robi te wszystkie rzeczy, które dzieci zwykły robić, a zwłaszcza te, które doprowadzają zwykle rodziców do szału. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, a Rira kontynuowała.

-W lecie wszystko robiło się szmaragdowe. Lasy były prawdziwą mozaiką zieleni, wszystko pachniało ziołami. Wtedy woda miała najlepszą temperaturę, więc biegaliśmy przy strumieniach, mocząc swoje ubrania i łowiąc ryby. Kradliśmy pszczołom miód, który później zjadaliśmy do bólu brzucha. Robiliśmy wianki z polnych kwiatków, a nocą siedzieliśmy na drewnianych huśtawkach i oglądaliśmy piękne gwiazdy.

Dziewczynka zamilkła, aby zebrać myśli, ale Naruto nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Był całkowicie pogrążony w swoich myślach. Miał zamknięte oczy, ale jeszcze nie spał, bo co chwilkę zerkał na swoją towarzyszkę, zapewne aby się upewnić, że wciąż tu jest. Rira uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

-Jesienią dominowało złoto i brąz. Liście pokrywały całą ściółkę leśną, a kwiaty wiśni, które często stały przy ścieżkach, tworzyły różowe zaspy. Rzucaliśmy się w nie, chowaliśmy się w nich, kochaliśmy ten okres. Zrywaliśmy z drzew słodkie owoce, którymi musieliśmy się dzielić z dorosłymi, bo byli oni zbyt leniwi, żeby samemu się powspinać. Było parę takich fajnych, bezdomnych psów. Karmiliśmy je i bawiliśmy się z nimi. Wieczorami urządzano ogniska, piekliśmy kiełbaski, ryby, a nawet niektóre owoce i warzywa.

Chłopiec cicho westchnął, ale nie przerwał dziewczynce całkowicie. Bardzo chciałby się znaleźć w takim świecie. Wszystko to brzmiało tak idealnie, że jeszcze bardziej nie wierzył w tą opowieść. Była jednak ona bardzo pokrzepiająca i poprawiała mu humor. Rira wzięła głęboki wdech, a następnie kontynuowała.

-Potem robiło się biało i wszystko zamierało. Zima była dla nas bardzo surowym okresem. Większość dni przesiadywaliśmy w ciepłych kątach albo pod kocem, tylko czasami wymykaliśmy się grupami, aby ulepić parę śniegowych potworków. Rzucaliśmy się śnieżkami, często braliśmy na cel dorosłych. A gdy wracaliśmy do domów, rodzice robili nam gorące napoje. Mama zawsze dawała mi kakao i ciasteczko. Kiedy ja piłam i jadłam, ona opowiadała mi bajki...

Rira przerwała, bo zauważyła, że Naruto cicho pochrapuje. Uśmiechnęła się i przykryła go brudnym kocem. Pogłaskała go jeszcze raz po włosach, a następnie cicho wymknęła się z pomieszczenia na poszukiwania Yoshitsu.

[KONOHA, SZPITAL]

Tsunade odsunęła się od łóżka i starła wierzchem dłoni pot z czoła. Była wyczerpana, a i tak nie udało jej się oczyścić organizmu mężczyzny z toksyn. Facet od kilkunastu lat katował się narkotykami bez zdrowego rozsądku. Powstrzymywała jednak swoje przemyślenia na temat tej sprawy, wiedziała bowiem, że Minato źle zniósłby jakiekolwiek złe słowo na temat tego mężczyzny, którego Yoshitsu nazywał Rashira.

-I co?-zapytał cicho Yondaime, pochylając się nad swoim ojcem. Zwój z zapieczętowanymi przedmiotami leżał na stoliczku. Blondyn wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż po otruciu i ataku na szpital, co wydarzyło się tak dawno, że już prawie nie pamiętał tego. Teraz miał gorsze sprawy na głowie. Tsunade westchnęła.

-Nie jest dobrze. Nie wiem, od ilu lat faszerował się tymi narkotykami, ale przynajmniej 10 lat będzie. Shizune już je sprawdziła. Nie są mocne, ale taka mieszanka bywa zabójcza. Można pomyśleć, że on chciał się zabić. Trucizna zmieszała się z pozostałymi toksynami i nie mogę jej usunąć, przerasta to moje umiejętności.

Minato głośno wciągnął powietrze do płuc. Spojrzał z przerażeniem na Sanninkę.

-On umrze?

Ślimacza Księżniczka spuściła głowę.

-Na 70% tak. Powoli się zabijał, a ta walka z tamtym zdrajcą czy kimś tam przechyliła szansę. Jest jeszcze szansa, że jego organizm sam zwalczy truciznę, a wtedy zajmiemy się odwykiem. Do tego czasu będę mu podawać małe dawki jego narkotyków. Nie za dużo, ale przynajmniej nie zareaguje zbyt agresywnie na ich brak.

Yondaime z trudem przełknął ślinę i zerknął na swojego nieprzytomnego ojca. Mężczyzna został wcześniej dokładnie umyty i przebrany w zwykłe, znienawidzone szpitalne ubranko. Jego długie włosy zostały spięte w kucyk, aby nie rozsypywały się i nie przeszkadzały. Po podaniu leków, witamin i paru pierwiastków dożylnie, na jego twarz wstąpiły rumieńce. Wyglądał znacznie lepiej niż na początku. Wzrok Minato powrócił na Tsunade.

-Mogę w czymś pomóc? Proszę, nie chcę go znowu stracić.

-Więc...-zawahała się- Sądzę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli będziesz go często odwiedzać. Słyszałam o tym, że czasami nieprzytomni słyszą, co się dzieje na zewnątrz. Może jeśli będziesz przy nim, jeśli cię usłyszy, może wtedy zacznie walczyć. Pamiętaj, że on pewnie sądzi, że...

-Nie żyję.-mruknął Minato. Tsunade pokiwała ze smutkiem głową. Sprawdziła jeszcze, czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, a następnie, wzdychając, opuściła pomieszczenie. Zatrzymała się jeszcze na progu i zerknęła przez ramię.

-Przy łóżku jest czerwony guzik. Jeśli się obudzi, drgnie, dostanie jakiegoś ataku – wciśnij go. Pojawią się wtedy medycy.

-Dobrze, Tsunade-sama.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową i wyszła, zamykając drzwi. Minato usiadł na skraju łóżka i wziął ojca za rękę. Schował jego dłoń we własnych dłoniach i przycisnął ją do ust. Trzymał tak przez chwilę, a potem położył ją sobie na kolanach. Pochylił się w stronę mężczyzny.

-Proszę, tato. Nie opuszczaj mnie.-szepnął, czując, że zalewają go wspomnienia.

[WSPOMNIENIE]

_Mały chłopiec biegał po całym pokoju, pokazując każdemu obiektowi swojego nowego przyjaciela: puszystego, białego wilka. Dostał tego pluszaka od Kirenu na pierwsze urodziny i go uwielbiał. I zabawkę, i mężczyznę. Kiedy uznał, że mały telewizorek w rogu pokoju zapoznał się już z Okashim, tak nazwał swojego wilczka, podbiegł do siedzącej na łóżku pary._

_Tata czytał właśnie gazetę, szukając możliwych zleceń, zaś mama była pogrążona w swoich zamyśleniach, powoli szkicując obrazek. Był to szkic słodkiego malucha w „wilczym" ubranku. Rysowała swojego syna, chociaż ten o tym nie wiedział. Rodzice z chęcią rozpieszczaliby malucha, ale zdawali sobie sprawę z okrucieństwa świata. Gdy chłopiec wdrapał się na łóżko, uśmiechnęli się do niego szeroko._

_Tata wziął go na kolana, odkładając na bok gazetę. Przytulił go, a ten zamachał mu przed nosem Okashim. Mężczyzna pocałował malca w czółko i pogłaskał pluszaka po łebku. Chłopiec był bardzo zadowolony z obu gestów i domagał się powtórki, ale musiał za to zapłacić._

_-No, Minaro-chan. Przecież wiem, że znasz wierszyk..._

_Maluch zrobił urażoną minę. Nie lubił recytować wierszyka, bo to zabierało naprawdę dużo czasu, ale tata zawsze się cieszył kiedy to robił. Mama z uśmieszkiem obserwowała wzrokową potyczkę. Zastanawiała się, czy jej synek ulegnie, czy jednak postanowi poszukać pieszczot u kogoś innego. Na przykład pobiegnie do pokoju obok i zacznie zawracać głowę Kirenu._

_-Na góze lóze, na dole fiolki, a my się kochamy jak dwa aniolki._

_Tata pogłaskał synka po główce, ale na twarzy miał grymas udawanego zawodu._

_-Ale ten jest taki prosty... No, Minaro-chan. Wyrecytuj wierszyk... Proszę?_

_Chłopczyk westchnął dziecinnie i przytulił mocniej pluszaka do piersi._

_-"Daj mi uśmiech, daj mi miłość,_

_daj mi różę, pokaż się._

_Idź za mną, idź do przodu,_

_idź ścieżką, nie cofaj się._

_Jestem tutaj, koło ciebie,_

_widzisz mnie, ja widzę cię._

_Mówisz słowo, znasz marzenie,_

_jednak milczysz, znam cię._

_Kochasz życie, skargi rzucasz,_

_ścigasz radość, ja tylko śnię._

_Patrzysz prosto, zerkasz krzywo,_

_zamykasz oczy, zgubiłem się._

_Mówisz kochasz, kłamiesz szybko,_

_nie znasz prawdy, straciłem cię."_

_Razem udało im się wyrecytować wierszyk bez seplenienia. Tata, zamiast ponowić pieszczotę, sięgnął do szuflady i wyciągnął zdobione pudełeczko. Okashi natychmiast stracił na wartości, a w oczach chłopca pojawiła się wielka nadzieja. Mężczyzna pogładził opuszkami palców srebrny mechanizm i zaczął go nakręcać._

[KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA]

Minato pociągnął ciężko nosem i pogładził mimowolnie zwój, w którym znajdowało się pudełeczko. Nie należało do niego, było ojca, ale tak bardzo chciał je otworzyć. Wolał jednak tego nie robić. Nie należało dotykać nie swoich rzeczy. Wtulił twarz w pierś mężczyzny i zapłakał cicho.

[WIOSKA SAMURAJÓW, PORANEK]

Naruto został brutalnie wybudzony ze snu. Yoshitsu był niesamowicie zdenerwowany, a Rira już dźwigała plecak i torbę. Blondyn, czując głód i pragnienie, z trudem się podniósł do siadu i spojrzał na dwójkę przyjaciół z dezaprobatą. Naprawdę chciał odpocząć. Czy to było tak wiele?

-Co jest?

-Musimy iść, młody. Wóz jest przy drzwiach, nie mamy sporo czasu. Odwróciłem ich uwagę, ale to nie zatrzyma ich na długo.

Blondyn, zanim zdążył zaprotestować, został wyciągnięty spod koca i zmuszony do stania na nogach. Lis pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia, zaś Rira asekurowała chłopca przed upadkiem. Poranne słońce oślepiło na chwilę Naruto, ale nie dostał nawet chwili na przyzwyczajenie się do nowych warunków. Został brutalnie wrzucony na wóz, pomiędzy jakieś worki, a następnie koń z parsknięciem ruszył z kopyta. Rira siedziała obok swojego Słonecznika, kładąc przed sobą torbę i plecak.

-Nie martw się.-powiedziała do chłopca- Yoshitsu ma jakiś plan.

-Nie jakiś plan, tylko plan!-dobiegł do Naruto głos lisa- To proste. Musimy się wydostać z tej cholernej dziury. Bandę wariatów zgubimy w górach. W życiu za nami nie polezą. To jasne jak słońce.

Dziewczynka zmarszczyła czoło.

-Tak? Dlaczego?

Lis prychnął, jakby to było coś naprawdę oczywistego.

-Każdy w tej okolicy wie, że w tutejszych górach są smoki. Przynajmniej kiedyś były, ludzie je stąd przepędzili. Ale lepiej ich nie uświadamiajmy. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

Umysł Naruto natychmiast wypełnił się smokami, szybującymi po niebie, ziejącymi ogniem i strzegącymi swoich skarbów. Wyobraził sobie, jak odnajduje leże takowego, a następnie toczy z nim krwawy bój. Jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że rzeczywistość bywa odrobinę inna niż ta, którą przedstawia się w książkach i opowieściach. Chłopiec miał nadzieję, że lis wspomni coś o nich później.

Blondyn słyszał przez dłuższy czas jedynie stukot końskich kopyt o kamienie, a liściasty sufit migał mu przed oczami. Z pewnością nie jechali już oficjalną drogą, bo wóz co chwilę podskakiwał na nierównościach. Mimo to chłopiec powstrzymywał się od zadawania pytań. Był na to zbyt słaby. Gardło miał tak suche, że wręcz czuł, jak tkanki odpadają z braku wody. Najgorzej było jednak z głodem, miał bowiem wrażenie, że coś go zjada od środka. Czy tak dawno jadł cokolwiek?

Zerknął na Rirę. Dziewczynka zawzięcie obserwowała drogę, którą jechali, najwyraźniej wyczekując pogoni. Jej fioletowe włosy układały się w nieładzie, a liliowe oczy straciły cały swój blask. Wyglądała na niesamowicie zmęczoną tym wszystkim. Z pewnością żałowała, że w ogóle z nimi gdziekolwiek pojechała. Jęknął, gdy wykonał zbyt gwałtowny ruch i jego zmęczone ciało zaprotestowało.

-Nie przemęczaj się!-syknął lis, popędzając konia paroma wyzwiskami. Jeśli zwierzę go zrozumiało, to z pewnością nie miało ochoty biec szybciej. Rira pomogła chłopcu się podnieść i oprzeć o drewnianą poręcz.

-Jeść...-mruknął Naruto, nie umiejąc tego ubrać w ładniejsze słowa, po czym dodał- Pić.

Dziewczynka skinęła i sięgnęła do najbliższego worka. Wyciągnęła z niego butelkę wody mineralnej, otworzyła ją i ostrożnie przechyliła, wlewając trochę do gardła chłopca, który łapczywie ją połykał. Wypił prawie całą, kiedy poczuł, że ma dosyć. Rira obrała i pokroiła na kawałki jedno z jabłek. Naruto przeżuwał owoc powoli, delektując się jego słodkim smakiem. Kiedy skończył, dostał do rąk bułeczkę z czekoladą. Spałaszował ją szybko, wbijając agresywnie zęby w pieczywo.

To nie zaspokoiło jego głodu, ale uznał, że powinno na razie wystarczyć. Odetchnął i osunął się z powrotem na plecy. Miał ochotę zasnąć i się nie budzić, ale wiedział, że to głupie marzenie, które nie ma szans bytu. Chyba że ktoś go po drodze zabije. A w obecności Yoshitsu była na to bardzo niewielka szansa. Lis z pewnością nie pozwoli go zabić od tak sobie. To byłoby zbyt proste.

Spojrzał ponownie na Rirę, która postanowiła skorzystać z chwili oddechu i czyściła sobie twarz chusteczką, którą polała wodą. Obserwował, jak jej skóra nabiera bladej barwy, a ostatnie warstwy upartego brudu są niszczone. Parząc na dziewczynkę, miał bardzo mieszane uczucia. Cieszył się, że jest tu z nimi. Jednocześnie był przerażony tym. W końcu byli za nią odpowiedzialni. Był też zły, że w ogóle zawraca im głowę. Być może, gdyby jej tu nie było, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Kwestia ich relacji pozostawała nierozstrzygnięta.

Z przodu dobiegło do nich chrząknięcie lisa. Rira spojrzała na Yoshitsu, którego chłopiec nie mógł dostrzec w tej pozycji.

-Powoli zbliżamy się do górskiej ścieżki.-oznajmił lis- Przeprawa nie będzie prosta i z pewnością będziemy musieli się często zatrzymywać, żeby koń odpoczął. Musimy też uważać na lawiny i dzikie zwierzęta, których wbrew podejrzeniom jest naprawdę sporo. Jest też i dobra strona tego wszystkiego. Zbliżamy się do Wysp.

Naruto jęknął, podnosząc się na łokciu i wyginając swoje ciało tak bardzo, aż w końcu mógł spojrzeć na swojego opiekuna. Po prostu musiał w końcu o to zapytać.

-Dlaczego wspinamy się na górę, skoro Wyspy powinny być na morzu albo oceanie?

Lis wybuchł śmiechem, ale Rira pozostała niewzruszona. Najwyraźniej całą swoją duszą wspierała pytanie chłopca, który był całkowicie zażenowany tą sytuacją. Nie widział nic dziwnego w tym, co powiedział. Gdy Yoshitsu wreszcie ucichł, powiedział do nich:

-Czekałem, aż wreszcie o to zapytasz. Otóż... Wyspy nie są na wodzie. One są na górze. Wiem, że tego nie rozumiecie, ale poczekajcie. To trzeba zobaczyć, tego nie da się wytłumaczyć. Ba! Nawet ja, chociaż tam mieszkam, nie rozumiem tego.

To wcale nie poprawiło chłopcu humoru, ale uznał, że lepiej nie wtrącać się, bo jeśli lis twierdzi, że czegoś nie da się wytłumaczyć, to był w stanie mu uwierzyć. Rira za to czuła mocny niedosyt informacji, jednak powstrzymała się z pytaniami, dopóki nie pomogła Naruto wrócić do normalnej pozycji. A potem już jej się odechciało konwersacji z lisem, który klął na konia jak szewc.

[NASTĘPNEGO DNIA, KONOHA, SZPITAL]

Minato potarł zmęczone oczy palcami. Był rozdarty. Miał ochotę położyć się na podłodze i zasnąć, ale jednocześnie czuł, że nie da rady tego zrobić. Zbytnio się bał. Musiał przecież czuwać nad swoim ojcem. A co, gdyby się obudził, kiedy on ucinałby sobie drzemkę? Albo by umarł? Nie, nie mógł dopuścić nawet do sekundy nieuwagi. Robiło się to coraz cięższe, ale nie poddawał się. Bał się jednak, że jego ojciec wcale się nie obudzi tak szybko.

Siedział teraz w fotelu w kącie pokoju, obserwując aparaturę, która rejestrowała bicie serca Rashiry. Z początku było ono zupełnie nierówne i przypadkowe, teraz się jednak usystematyzowało. Tsunade pojawiła się tylko raz, żeby wstrzyknąć planowaną dawkę narkotyków. Minato wolałby, żeby od razu odstawić to cholerstwo, ale bał się o zdrowie ojca. Mógłby bardzo źle zareagować na brak tych... cichych morderców.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to przez niego. Wcześniej prawie w ogóle nie myślał o swojej rodzinie. Nie pamiętał nic poza sierocińcem. Ale teraz zalewały go wspomnienia ze szczęśliwego dzieciństwa. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo brakowało mu ojca, recytowania wierszyków i słuchania pozytywki, która była jednocześnie rodzinnym skarbem, przekazywanym z pokolenia na pokolenie.

Mimowolnie zerknął na zwój, walcząc z pokusą. Nie mógł jej otworzyć. Należała do jego ojca. Ale tak bardzo pragnął znów usłyszeć tą przepiękną melodię, która przedstawiała Łabędzi Taniec. Każda nuta, najlżejszy dźwięk, wszystko było idealne. Zamknął oczy, próbując sobie przypomnieć ją, ale to było naprawdę trudne.

[WSPOMNIENIE]

_Gdy mechanizm pozytywki był już nakręcony, tata uśmiechnął się leciutko do niecierpliwego syna, a następnie przesunął delikatnie palce na zameczek. Chłopczyk odłożył pluszaka na bok i przybliżył się do mężczyzny. Mama, wyczuwając, co się szykuje, również się zbliżyła, obejmując męża w pasie. Tata, czując się nieco osaczony, wreszcie podniósł pokrywkę._

_Ze środka wyskoczyły dwa łabędzie i jedno łabędziątko. Mechanizm poruszał każdym srebrnym mięśniem, co sprawiało, że wyglądały jak żywe. Dziób, skrzydła, nogi, wszystko zdawało się mieć swój własny mózg. Ptaki stały na złotym jeziorze, a na kamyczkach mościły się brązowe żabki. Jednak to wszystko można odrzucić, zapomnieć o tym, bo najpiękniejsza z tego wszystkiego była melodia i, niesłyszalne, lecz istniejące, słowa, które wpychały się do głowy._

_„__Tchera tchera, s'khar moer, s'khar angelo! Tchera tchera, ivinghet shar, ivinghet asphero! Fashi chien'ha, noessa moer, noessa angelo, Daracon nisha! Yinshi myan, kyushi myan, sye'nda reichiwo. Roassana kietria wshiena! Moer, angelo, shar, asphero, soo rashiwi! Ashayana Daracon yinshi yenashi. Chien'ha illa deno, sawa, sare, sota."_

_Chłopiec z szerokim uśmiechem przysłuchiwał się melodii, aż w końcu mechanizm przestał grać. Tata zamknął pozytywkę i odłożył ją na jej miejsce._

_-To tyle na dzisiaj, Minaro-chan._

_-Jeszcze laz! Jeszcze laz!-żądał chłopiec, ale mężczyzna pokręcił głową._

_-Nie możemy. Jeszcze się zepsuje i co wtedy? Jeden raz na jakiś czas w zupełności wystarcza._

_Maluch zrobił naburmuszoną minę, ale niczego więcej nie uzyskał. Pozytywka pozostała zamknięta._

[KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA]

Minato pokręcił głową, próbując sobie wbić do niej, że nie otworzy pozytywki. Nigdy. Jeśli jego ojciec zginie, zostanie z nią pochowany. To jego własność. I nie ma innej opcji. Uszczypnął się, gdy przyłapał siebie na przysypianiu. Nie ma snu. Musi wreszcie do tego przywyknąć. Zmusił się do wpatrywania się w twarz nieprzytomnego ojca, która nie zmieniła się zbytnio. Wtedy uwagę Yondaime przyciągnął intruz.

Jiraiya, najciszej jak tylko mógł, wszedł do środka. Zamknął drzwi szczelnie, a potem obrzucił Rashirę długim, oceniającym spojrzeniem. Gdy w końcu uznał, że wszystkie jego wzrokowe pytania zostały zaspokojone wyczerpującymi odpowiedziami, podszedł do fotela i położył dłoń na ramieniu Minato. Ten westchnął, przeczuwając, czego może dotyczyć ta rozmowa. Był to jednak temat, którego naprawdę nie chciał poruszać.

-Tsunade nam powiedziała.-szepnął Jiraiya tak, jakby prawda go przytłaczała. Brwi Yondaime się uniosły.

-Naprawdę?

Sannin skinął głową i usiadł na poręczy. Minato w ostatniej chwili zabrał stamtąd swoją rękę. Jiraiya skrzyżował ramiona i westchnął.

-To naprawdę... Nie potrafię nawet wyrazić tego słowami. Jak to się mogło stać? Dlaczego wylądowałeś w sierocińcu? I czemu nic nigdy nie powiedziałeś? O co chodzi, Minato? Przecież wiesz, że mi zawsze możesz zaufać.

Hokage westchnął. Wiedział, że pozostali nie mają bladego pojęcia, jak to się mogło stać. Wolał jednak, aby nie obarczali winą jego ojca. To nie on go umieścił w sierocińcu. To nie jego wina. Spojrzał poważnie na Jiraiyę.

-Nie pamiętam zbytnio, co się wtedy stało. Wiem, że zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez kogoś. Ja, tata i mama. Ona zginęła po kilku sekundach. Spanikowałem i uciekłem.

Zamknął oczy.

-Potem nie pamiętam, co się stało. Wylądowałem w sierocińcu w Konosze i ktoś mi zmienił nieco imię. Przestałem potem zwracać na to uwagę, a do tej pory nawet o tym nie pamiętałem. To nie jego wina. To ktoś inny. Ale nie mam pojęcia kto.

Sannin przeniósł dłoń z ramienia na głowę Minato. Uśmiechnął się do swojego ulubieńca.

-Nie martw się, jeśli to twój ojciec, to tak łatwo się nie podda. Po kimś musisz mieć te uparte geny, prawda?

Yondaime uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do Jiraiyi. Ten jednak zrobił poważną minę.

-A teraz powiedz mi, kto ma się zająć papierkową robotą w Wieży?

**UWAGA: Wierszyk plus pieśń w niestworzonym jeszcze języku by nayakri. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo są żałosne, bez mojej zgody nie ma kopiowania. Kapiszi?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Jzef - Język lisów? Ludzie... cały alfabet? Słowa? [prawie zawał serca] Pomyślę nad tym. Sten... Tak, jak dla mnie był ciekawym osobnikiem. Trochę szkoda, że nie było możliwości romansowania z nim xD Dragon Age - Początek znam prawie na pamięć i gdybym musiała jeszcze raz zagrać w niego to chybabym wywaliła komputer przez okno. Łażenie po Orzamarze (Głębokie Ścieżki) i misja z elfami są tak irytujące, że szkoda gadać. Powoli kończę Dragon Age 2 i muszę przyznać, że jest niezłe. Trochę za krótkie i brakuje mi rozmów z towarzyszami, a kopiuj-wklej lokacji to durnota, ale da się przeżyć. Fenris - mój ulubiony towarzysz xD**

**Lilu.f - To ostatnie stanie się chyba moim mottem życiowym :D**

**TOMOKI THE MONKEY DEMON - Co za pech... Tak się składa, że jestem jako taką fanką yaoi i nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Wiesz, że na początku zakładałam, że Menma i Itachi będą parą? Potem stwierdziłam, że to zły pomysł. :)**

**Smocza historia i rozmowa z ojcem**

„_Yondaime uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do Jiraiyi. Ten jednak zrobił poważną minę._

_-A teraz powiedz mi, kto ma się zająć papierkową robotą w Wieży?"_

Grymas, jaki pojawił się na twarzy Minato wyraźnie świadczył, co myśli o tym pytaniu. Nie miał zamiaru zawracać sobie teraz czymś takim głowy, zwłaszcza, że jego ojciec potrzebował wsparcia. Jiraiya wyczuł, że usłyszy coś, co z pewnością będzie odbiegało od normy.

-Może ty mnie zastąpisz? Albo Sandaime-sama? Albo Tsunade-sama?

-Oszalałeś?-wypalił z grubej rury Sannin- To nie do pomyślenia, żeby Hokage brał sobie urlop, nawet jeśli jego rodzina jest w niebezpieczeństwie. To miałoby zły wpływ na cywili i opinię innych klanów. Nie możesz okazywać w takich sytuacjach słabości.

Minato westchnął i skrzyżował ramiona, mrużąc oczy. Starał się uciec przed spojrzeniem Jiraiyi, ale to było niemożliwe, więc w końcu stanął na wysokości zadania i starł się z rywalem. Hokage nie wiedział, dlaczego wszystko musi mu się zwalać na głowę w takich momentach. Był jednak, dla swojego ojca, gotów do wszelkich poświęceń.

-W takim razie zrezygnuję.

-Co?-wymamrotał Sannin.

-Zrezygnuję. Nawet bycie Hokage i opinie klanów nie są ważniejsze od rodziny. Przynajmniej dla mnie. Niech Fugaku zostanie Piątym. Albo Shikaku. To nie ma znaczenia.

Yondaime chciał kontynuować, ale w tej samej chwili oberwał po głowie tak mocno, że stanęły mu przed oczami chyba wszystkie możliwe konstelacje. Jiraiya jeszcze nigdy nie był tak mocno wkurzony. Złapał swojego byłego ucznia za bluzę i przyciągnął go tak, że ich nosy prawie się stykały.

-Słuchaj no, bakayaro, przestaw się na myślenie człowieka inteligentnego albo sam będziesz miał zdrowotny powód do urlopu. I to w innej sali, na innym piętrze i z innym personelem. Jesteś Hokage, do cholery, więc nie rób z siebie nie wiadomo kogo. Fakt, to twój ojciec. Ale sam przecież mówisz, że jedno życie nie zastąpi tysięcy innych. Ludzie giną na co dzień i tego nie zmienisz. Masz za to robotę, którą musisz wykonywać.

Minato próbował się wyrwać, ale Sannin trzymał go mocno. Yondaime czuł, że jeśli zaczną się szarpać, jego bluza zostanie w strzępach.

-I w dodatku-kontynuował Jiraiya- Wymyśliłeś sobie, że od tak zwalisz to wszystko na kogoś innego, bo masz ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Hokage to człowiek, który jest odpowiedzialny, wie co robi, potrafi rozłożyć wszystkie obowiązki tak, że nigdy nie ma problemów z ich wykonaniem. A ty właśnie udowadniasz, że nie nadajesz się na Hokage!

Blondyn zamarł, patrząc na wściekłego senseia szeroko otwartymi oczami. To w końcu on zawsze go chwalił i mówił o nim jako o Kage pokoleń. A teraz... nie nadawał się?

-Popełniasz ostatnio tysiące błędów, przez ciebie wioska jest w gruzach i nie może się podnieść, a teraz chcesz zrezygnować, bo twój ojciec może umrzeć?! Ile osób zginęło, kiedy dałeś się otruć? Ile dzieci? Ilu ludzi straciło dach nad głową?! Pozwoliłeś, żeby Danzo uciekł, żeby Orochimaru zabił Sakurę, a to wszystko przez rodzinę! Hokage nie powinien poświęcać całej swojej uwagi bliskim! To też jest ważne, ale masz pamiętać, że nie służysz tylko sobie, ale innym. Chronisz cywili i pilnujesz, żeby klany nie powyrzynały się nawzajem!

Jiraiya wziął głęboki wdech, nie dając Minato szansy się odezwać.

-Śmiało, odejdź! Oddaj komuś swój stołek! Myślisz, że będą patrzeć na twojego ojca i łamać sobie palce, myśląc o tym, czy się obudzi, czy nie? To się mylisz! Od razu wezmą cię na cel, jak głupca, tchórza i przegranego, twoja rodzina straci szacunek, a wioska narazi się innym krajom, a to wszystko przez to, że nie potrafisz stanąć na nogi!

Sannin odepchnął go od siebie tak mocno, że Minato, uderzając w nieco twardawe oparcie fotela, zarobił parę porządnych sińców na plecach. Jiraiya, dysząc ze wściekłości wstał, nie zważając na łzy w kącikach oczu blondyna.

-Nie poznaję cię, Minato. I mam wrażenie, że się do ciebie pomyliłem. Być może ten geniusz i postrach to była tylko powłoka, która skrywa zwykłego tchórza. Nie wiem, kim jesteś, ale masz zacząć się zachowywać jak Hokage.

Yondaime poczekał, aż huk zatrzaśniętych drzwi ucichnie, a potem rozpłakał się żałośnie. Zawsze polegał na swoim senseiu, a ten go teraz zawiódł.

[NASTĘPNEGO DNIA, GÓRY, WIECZÓR]

Naruto czuł się już znacznie lepiej. Pomijając lodowatą kąpiel w strumyku, kilka cierni z jakiegoś kolczastego krzaka w tyłku po załatwianiu swoich potrzeb oraz robaka w jednym z jabłek, było całkiem znośnie. A... i ta temperatura. Robiło się coraz zimniej. Jednak góry to wcale nie taka super miejscówka dla turystów z nieziemskimi widokami. Na razie widział co najmniej kilka wielkich skał i niebieskie niebo, ale nic więcej.

No... parę atrakcji było przez te dwa dni. Zostali zaatakowani przez jakiegoś wielkiego kota, którego przepłoszyli wrzaskami i okrzykami, zachowując się jak wariaci. Potem koń oszalał i zaciągnął ich prawie kilometr do tyłu. Okazało się, że wąż stanął im na drodze, a wierzchowiec nie zamierzał tolerować takich stworzeń. Następnie prawie zlecieli ze skarpy, bo lis zaczął się przechwalać, jakie są tu widoki...

Chłopiec westchnął i przeciągnął się, siedząc na wozie między workami. Rira drzemała z głową w ziarnie, które Yoshitsu ukradł z wioski samurajów z jakiegoś powodu. Dziewczynka od dłuższego czasu nie wyglądała tak spokojnie i delikatnie. Można by ulec wrażeniu, że wszystkie ich kłopoty odleciały wraz ze snami. To jednak nie była prawda. Tamci mogli ich nadal ścigać za to „zabójstwo". Z pewnością nigdy nie stali po stronie Rashiry.

-Daleko jeszcze?-mruknął Naruto przez ramię, krzyżując ramiona. Usłyszał parę lisich przekleństw.

-Pytasz mnie o to już po raz trzynasty, a ja ciągle ci powtarzam, że jeszcze ze dwa dni drogi. Góry to nie w kij pierdział, na taką podróż trzeba czasu. Chyba że trafimy na lawinę. Wtedy to się przedłuży jeszcze bardziej.

Naruto zasępił się i przeniósł się do przodu. Gdy usiadł obok Yoshitsu, zauważył, że przed nimi pnie się w górę kręta, wąsa droga z kamieni. Szare góry otaczały ich z prawej strony, zaś po lewej rozciągało się urwisko. Nad nimi przelatywały drapieżne ptaki, które wyglądem przypominały kruki, tyle że były 2, 3 razy większe.

Chłopiec zerknął na lisa. Jego rude futro nieco wyblakło, zaś sakiewka, o którą tak bardzo dbał, wyglądała teraz na zapomnianą i pustą. To przypomniało Naruto o czasach, gdy biegał z miotłą i siedział po kolana w ziemi, dbając o wszelaki porządek i ład. A potem pojawił się Yoshitsu i wyrwał go z rutyny, pokazał mu jaśniejsze strony życia. Wytrenował go.

Lis zauważył, że Naruto mu się przygląda, więc spowolnił wierzchowca. Spojrzał na chłopca z niemym pytaniem w oczach.

-Ja... -zawahał się Naruto- Tak sobie wspominam stare czasy. Mówiłeś, że kiedyś były tu smoki. To prawda?

Yoshitsu pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się po lisiemu.

-Owszem. Klan Kitsune i Wyspy były tu jeszcze przed nimi, ale obecność smoków wcale nam nie przeszkadzała. Tak właściwie to było bardzo ciekawe sąsiedztwo. Te wielkie gady są urodzonymi kleptomanami. Od nas różnią się tym, że wolą błyszczące przedmioty, grube książki i zwoje. My bierzemy wszystko, co ma jakąś wartość. Przez jakiś czas nawet się wymienialiśmy.

Zamilkł na chwilę, żeby zebrać myśli. Naruto mu nie przeszkadzał. Lis potrzebował niecałej minuty i kontynuował.

-Żałuj, że nie widziałeś tych bestii. Nie wszystkie są ogromne, niektóre mają wielkość zwykłej jaszczurki. I są niewiarygodnie inteligentne, sprytne i przebiegłe. Malutkie smoczątka nawijają płynnie w japońskim i smoczym jednocześnie. Musisz wiedzieć, że te latające węże wszystkich kolorów i kształtów mają swój własny język. Smoki, te które tu mieszkały, tworzyły coś w rodzaju armii. Był przywódca, skarbnik, strateg i kuchmistrz. Mieli nawet swój hymn!

Naruto stracił zainteresowanie niebezpieczną drogą, wielkimi krukami i zabójczym urwiskiem. Niecierpliwie pochłaniał nowe informacje.

-Znałem takiego jednego smoka. Był niesamowitym rzemieślnikiem. Uwielbiał łabędzie. Kilkakrotnie zamawiał u mnie po parę sztuk. Żywych, na dodatek. Ale dobrze płacił, zwykle klejnotami i zdobioną bronią. Często grałem z im w szachy. Nie był wielki, miał, co najwyżej, wielkość tego konia.

Wskazał na wierzchowca, który posłusznie ciągną wóz w górę.

-Co się z nim stało? -zapytał Naruto, zanim zdołał się ugryźć w język. Yoshitsu westchnął.

-Ludzie. Wtedy nie było tak wielu shinobi, więc cywile wzięli sprawy w swoje ręce. Widły, tasaki, pochodnie. Rozumiesz. Głupcy. Nie chcieli smoków nie dlatego, że kradły lub mordowały, ale dlatego, że były po prostu wspanialsze i inteligentniejsze, a zwłaszcza miały inne poglądy na ten świat. Zaczęli podpalać lasy, zabijali zwierzynę, zawalali jaskinie, posuwali się nawet do niszczenia jaj lub mordowania dopiero co wyklutych smocząt. Nic dziwnego, że smoki zaczęły się mścić. Wyniszczali się nawzajem. W jednej z bitew zginął mój przyjaciel, chronił swoje młode.

Yoshitsu zamknął na chwilę oczy i wziął głęboki wdech. Wspomnienia wyraźnie go przytłaczały.

-Nie wiem, co się stało z młodymi, ale jego zwłoki widziałem na własne oczy. Ludzie prawie oskubali go z łusek, powyrywali mu zęby, pocięli ogon na kawałki i wyrwali serce. I to nie był jedyny przypadek. W zamian, smoki paliły wioski, rozrywały dzieci i spopielały niemowlęta. Nienawiść rosła, aż w końcu osiągnęła poziom powyżej granicy. Konflikt zaczął zagrażać obu rasom, ale to właśnie te latające gady zdały sobie z tego sprawę pierwsze. Postanowiły odejść.

-Tak po prostu?-wymknęło się Naruto. Lis pokiwał głową, a potem nią pokręcił.

-Nie do końca. Nikt nie wie, co dokładnie zmusiło je do ucieczki, ale jedno jest pewne. Zostawiły wszystko, co miały. Wszystkie swoje skarby, niewyklute młode, swój dom. I z pewnością to, co je wykurzyło. Lisy lubią włazić do ich jaskiń i je przetrząsać w poszukiwaniu błyskotek, ale żaden z klanu Kitsune nie jest na tyle głupi, aby próbować dostać się do tego, co przestraszyło smoki. A musiało to być coś potężnego.

Naruto zagryzł wargę, wpatrując się niecierpliwie w Yoshitsu, lecz ten ubiegł jego pytanie.

-Zanim zapytasz. Nie, nikt nie wie, co to mogło być, ale jest wiele domysłów. Jakieś zapomniane potworki, zwariowani shinobi, demon, wszystko, dosłownie wszystko jest możliwe na tym dziwacznym świecie. I nie, nie puszczę cię tam. A przynajmniej nie teraz. Nasz priorytet to dostać się na Wyspy w jednym kawałku.

Chłopiec westchnął. Miał już bowiem nadzieję, że uda mu się przekonać lisa, aby ruszyć na poszukiwania tego stwora. Bądź co bądź, ta podróż naprawdę mu się już dłużyła. Z pewnością była już naprawdę irytująca... Gdyby tylko Rira przestała chrapać!

[K.O., LABORATORIUM]

Fiolki z nieznanymi cieczami spowijał półmrok i wszędobylski kurz. Jak okiem sięgnąć, nie było w pomieszczeniu nikogo podejrzanego poza wyobrażonymi przez fajtłapowaty umysł cieniami. Ściany, pełne dziur i rys, były w miarę czyste, nie można było dostrzec śladów krwi lub innych substancji. Łóżko na kółkach stało potulnie w kącie, a biała płachta dokładnie zakrywała to, co się na nim znajdowało. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że to było ciało.

Shinobi jeszcze raz przejrzał wszystko wzrokiem i ruszył niepewnie do przodu. Ostrożnie i jak najciszej stawiał stopy, obawiając się, że jeśli zostanie przyłapany, nie skończy w jednym kawałku. Przełknął z trudem ślinę i zrobił parę kolejnych kroków w stronę biurka z papierami i lampką, która była teraz jedynym, słabym źródłem światła. Rozejrzał się, lecz nie dostrzegł nikogo, kto mógłby mu zaszkodzić. A może Orochimaru już tu nie było? To fajne marzenie, ale nawet on nie zamierzał na tym poprzestać. Musiał zrobić to, po co go tu przysłano.

Papiery, które dostrzegł wcześnie, były tak naprawdę jednym plikiem kartek pełnym rysunków i skomplikowanych obliczeń, a także zawierały nazwy łacińskie. Większości nie dało się wymówić. Shinobi uśmiechnął się pod nosem. To z pewnością było bardzo dobre znalezisko. Przejrzał jeszcze szuflady, ale poza bandażami, skalpelami, dziwnymi urządzeniami i szczypczykami nie było nic ciekawszego. Ale to nic. Miał już coś, co z pewnością zainteresuje Hokage. Wtedy usłyszał jego.

-No no no. Mam nadzieję, że znalazłeś to, czego szukałeś i, jeśli to możliwe, zaspokoiłeś swoją ciekawość.

Shinobi szybko obrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał prosto w złote oczy napastnika. Starał się być twardy i obojętny na tak koszmarną sytuację, lecz jego głośne serce zdradzało cały strach. „Co ja sobie myślałem, włażąc tu?" myślał gorączkowo, karcąc się w myślach.

-Orochimaru...-warknął cicho, bojąc się, że ton jego głosu zdradzi strach. Sannin zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

-Cóż za aktorstwo... Matka cię nauczyła? Bywa upierdliwa.

-Zamknij się!-krzyknął, wyprowadzony z równowagi. Orochimaru, uśmiechając się szeroko, oblizał swoje kły.

-Wracając do tematu, mój młody kochasiu... Jeśli nie zaspokoiłeś swojej ciekawości to... no cóż. Pozostaje mi współczuć, bo już tego nie zrobisz.

Shinobi drgnął, upuszczając plik kartek na podłogę. Rzucił się do ucieczki, wiedząc, że z Orochimaru nie wygra nawet, gdyby wrzucił do fontanny spełniającej życzenia kilka tysięcy monet. Sannin był jednak szybszy i swoim długim językiem podciął go. Gdy młodzieniec wywrócił się na podłogę, mężczyzna zachichotał.

-Ale muszę stwierdzić, że twoja obecność nawet mi pomoże. Ostatnio Kabuto zdobył dla mnie taką jedną, fajną książkę... „Tysiąc tortur". Ładny tytuł, prawda? Chciałbym przetestować parę nieszkodliwych dla twojego życia, a potem... He he. Potem się zobaczy.

Shinobi jęknął, ale potem został uderzony czymś mocno w głowę i spadł w ciemność.

[NASTĘPNEGO DNIA, KONOHA, WIECZÓR]

Minato jęknął, odkładając kartki, na których grubym druczkiem wypisano potrzebne przedmioty na najbliższe ceremonie. Jakiekolwiek one miały być. Miał serdecznie dosyć tej papierkowej roboty. Na początku nawet jeszcze to lubił, wszystko segregował, szedł jak burza przez to kartkowe piekło, ale potem wszystko zaczęło się powtarzać. Narodziny, ślub, śmierć, pogrzeb, odszkodowanie, jakiś klan na wymarciu. I, co najgorsze, niewiele się zmieniało.

Od incydentu z trucizną był bardziej uważny, ale czasami miał ochotę po prostu zapaść się pod ziemię. To wszystko było dla niego zdecydowanie zbyt wyczerpujące. Zwłaszcza, że był niewyspany, głodny i spragniony. Miał nadzieję, że kiedy dotrze do szpitala, dostanie kromkę chleba i kubek mleka, tak jak ostatnio. Potem usiądzie wygodnie w fotelu i zdrzemnie się. Przed tym jeszcze trochę pogada z ojcem, może ten go wreszcie usłyszy. Nie miał ochoty wracać do pustego domu.

Naruko dziś rano opuściła Konohę z Jiraiyą, któremu Yondaime nie miał czelności spojrzeć w oczy. Doskonale wiedział, że Sannin ma całkowitą rację, nie chciał go jednak przepraszać, przynajmniej dopóki nie naprawi swoich błędów. A było ich trochę. Pożegnał się jednak z córką, pozwolił żonie wyrecytować całą litanię uwag i powstrzymał łzy, gdy kolejne dziecko go zostawiało na nieokreślony przedział czasu.

Menma i Kushina wybyli na dwie różne misje, co go bardzo denerwowało, bo nie miał komu się zwierzyć. Tak bardzo chciał, żeby jego rodzina była przy nim. W komplecie. Naruto, Naruko, syn i żona. Usiedliby razem przy łóżku Rashiry, a może wtedy coś by to zdziałało. Tak musiał się zdać tylko i wyłącznie na siebie. To go całkowicie przerastało.

Oczywiście, mógł poradzić się znajomych, ale to byłoby zbyt kłopotliwe. Inoichi miał jakiś problem z córką, która podobno zaczęła się umawiać z jakimś tajemniczym chłopakiem i to tylko po to, aby wymusić na Sasuke zazdrość. Za to z chłopakiem miał kłopoty Fugaku, który dniami i nocami sprawdzał, czy wciąż siedzi w swoim pokoju i nie ma najmniejszych zamiarów pędzić do Orochimaru po obiecaną potęgę. Shikaku miał właśnie „Tydzień szogi", czyli latał od domu do domu i wyzywał wszystkich na pojedynki, które zwykle wygrywał. Chouza znowu zjadł coś nieświeżego i sam kurował się w szpitalu, mrucząc coś o kociętach. Kakashi męczył się z Ino i Shasharą, którzy nie mieli najmniejszej ochoty na współpracę. Yondaime został na lodzie sam.

Westchnął ciężko po raz tysięczny tego dnia i złapał za klucze. To on tu rządzi. Kto mu zabroni wyjść kilka minut wcześniej? Zanim jednak wstał, chwycił za kubek z zimną już kawą i wypił ją paroma łykami. Skrzywił się, przełykając obrzydliwy płyn. Zanotował sobie w pamięci, że jeśli ma coś pić, to tylko gorące. Ściskając puste, lecz brudne naczynie, ruszył do drzwi, które mocno ulepszono przez te parę tygodni. Dokładnie zamknął je, a potem opuścił Wieżę, zostawiając kubek u drzemiącej sekretarki, wraz z wiadomością, że wyszedł wcześniej.

Nie miał ochoty na przypadkowe spotkania na ulicy, rozdawanie dzieciakom autografów, a już specjalnie nie na wciąganie go do czyichś domów na herbatkę. Tak wpadał jedynie Sandaime. Minato miał inne sposoby na podróżowanie. W końcu dachy do czegoś służą, prawda? Biegnąc po nich, rozmyślał o tym, co dzisiaj powinien powiedzieć do swojego ojca. Pomysły wpadały i wypadały z jego głowy, nie zostawiając po sobie najmniejszego śladu, jedynie budząc nadzieję na to, że wpadnie na coś naprawdę twórczego. Wszystko jednak wskazywało na to, że będzie musiał, znowu, improwizować.

Gdy wszedł przez frontowe drzwi, zauważył, że szpital jest dziś wyjątkowo opustoszały. Gdzieniegdzie przechadzali się medycy, ściskając sprzęt i pliki kartek, zaś chorych, którzy czekali na swój przydział, było wyjątkowo niewiele. Minato westchnął i podszedł do recepcji, gdzie czekała już na niego Dana. Młoda dziewczyna nie skończyła jeszcze 16 lat, ale z tego co słyszał, zapowiadała się na utalentowaną medyczkę. I flirtowała z Menmą... „Kami-sama..." mruknął w myślach Yondaime na samo wspomnienie o tym.

-Dobry wieczór, Hokage-sama. -przywitała się grzecznie- Rashira-sama jest tam, gdzie ostatnio. Czy mogę pomóc w czymś jeszcze?

-Nie chciałbym się narzucać, ale czy jest szansa na kromkę chleba i trochę mleka? Oczywiście zapłacę.

Dana machnęła ręką i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Jej oczy błyszczały wesołością i Minato zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ona nie chce go przeciągnąć na swoją stronę w sprawie Menmy.

-Oczywiście, Hokage-sama. Powiadomię o tym kogoś, kto będzie mógł się tym zająć.

-Dziękuję, Dana-san.

Wzdychając, wszedł po schodach na drugie piętro i pomaszerował do pokoju Rashiry, przy okazji odwiedzając łazienkę. Naprawdę się tu zadomowił. Ale był pewien, że powinien wziąć jakiś porządny prysznic. Na razie nie miał na to czasu. Ojciec nie zmienił się od ostatniego razu, poza tym że miał na twarzy więcej kolorów. Wciąż dostawał małe dawki leków i sporo witamin, ale poprawiało mu się znacznie. Minato miał nadzieję.

Usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, odkładając klucz do biura Hokage do szufladki, gdzie leżał zwój z zapieczętowanymi rzeczami (nadal zapominał o kurczaku). Pogłaskał ojca po policzku i musnął ustami jego czoło.

-Witaj, Tou-san. Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się już lepiej.

Minato nigdy nie pochwalał mówienia do niczego, ale w tej chwili był święcie przekonany, że Rashira go słyszy.

-Tęsknię za tobą, wiesz? Chciałbym wreszcie z tobą porozmawiać i... Jestem żałosny, cały czas się powtarzam. Przepraszam. Ciężko jest jednak coś wymyślić, kiedy boję się, że możesz się już nie obudzić... Postaram się jednak. Wiesz, tak sobie myślę, że kiedy już będziesz zdrowy, zbierzemy się całą rodziną w jakiejś restauracji i spędzimy miły wieczór. Ty, ja, Kushina, Menma, Naruko i Naruto. Nikt więcej, żadnych intruzów. Byłoby fajnie, prawda?

Yondaime drgnął lekko.

-Szkoda, że na razie to nie jest możliwe. Jesteś poważnie chory, a Naruko i Naruto prawdopodobnie nie wrócą do Konohy w najbliższym czasie. Chciałbym, żeby jednak zdarzył się taki wieczór... Wiele rzeczy bym chciał. -westchnął Minato- Mało jest możliwych, a jeszcze mniej mi się udaje. Może naprawdę nie nadaję się na Hokage? Kiedy patrzę na te wszystkie papiery, mam ochotę uciec na szczyt góry lodowej i się zakopać.

Minato zamknął oczy.

-Ludzie zawsze mają do mnie jakąś sprawę. Yondaime-sama, ukradli mi wazę. Yondaime-sama, mój syn znowu się gdzieś szwenda z tą dziwką. Yondaime-sama, kot uciekł mi na drzewo. Yondaime-sama, mój mąż mnie zdradza. Yondaime-sama, myślisz, że ta sukienka jest na mnie dobra?

Gdyby tylko Hokage miał otwarte oczy zobaczyłby, że kąciki ust Rashiry drgnęły.

-A najgorsze jest to, że jest tyle nowości, co kot napłakał. -Minato parsknął śmiechem- Nie wiem, czy słyszałeś, że Konoha słynie z demonicznego kota. Postrach geninów. Nie ma drużyny, która nigdy w życiu chociażby raz nie próbowała złapać tej bestii. Najlepsze jest to, że nie tylko dzieciaki się go boją. Słyszałem już wersje, jakoby Tora, bo tak się to kocisko zwie, zjadał kunaie, odgryzał palce u nóg i zionął ogniem.

Yondaime otworzył oczy i westchnął.

-Ale to nie jedyny problem. Akademia, to dopiero mordęga. Nie wiem, jaki idiota sobie wymyślił, że Hokage przynajmniej raz w roku musi tam pójść i dać się sponiewierać. Nawet bez prawa do obrony własnej! Dobra, starsze klasy po prostu zadają denerwujące pytania, ale młodsze? To dopiero piekło. Gorsze miałem jedynie z Naruko, kiedy miała 4-latka i wpadła na pomysł pomalowania mnie, żebym był ładniejszy. Kushina groziła mi patelnią, jeśli spróbuję się ruszyć z miejsca. Cóż... Przynajmniej nie ja straciłem połowę szminki.

Minato spojrzał przez okno na zachodzące słońce, znów przegapiając próbę uśmiechu. Gdy spojrzał z powrotem na ojca, było już po wszystkim.

-Żałuję, że nie było cię ze mną przez ten cały czas... Tyle straconych lat... Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to naprawdę się stało. Obiecuję ci, Tou-san, dorwę tego, kto za to odpowiada. Przysięgam.

Przytulił się jeszcze do nieprzytomnego ojca i przeniósł się na fotel. Siedział w nim ze dwa kwadranse, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i do środka weszła Dana z kubkiem parującego kakao i kromką chleba z dżemem. Minato wstał i odebrał od niej pakunek z lekkim uśmiechem.

-Nie trzeba było...

-Hokage-sama! To żaden problem. Proszę też nie fatygować się z pieniędzmi, załatwiłam wszystko. -uśmiechnęła się- Ale wstawi się za mną Hokage-sama u Menma-kun?

Twarz Minato spoważniała, a dziewczyna natychmiast się ulotniła. Yondaime westchnął, siadając w swoim fotelu. Zastanawiał się, kiedy dojdzie do tego, że sam zostanie dziadkiem. Z Menmą pewnie dość szybko...


	33. Chapter 33

**Święta święta i po świętach. I francuski ...**

**corax - błąd poprawiłam od razu, teraz powinna być tam Ino.**

**Lilu.f - Mnie też. Minato jest strasznie kłopotliwym bohaterem ostatnio :/ Tak samo jak Rira, niestety.**

**Koniec części I**

„_Zastanawiał się, kiedy dojdzie do tego, że sam zostanie dziadkiem. Z Menmą pewnie dość szybko..."_

Tydzień... Tyle trwała ta durna podróż. Przynajmniej według Naruto. Yoshitsu nie powiedział mu o tym, że tak naprawdę to były dwa tygodnie, ale nie chciał się narażać na gniew chłopca. I tak był on spotęgowany głupotą Riry, która nie potrafiła powstrzymać się od irytujących komentarzy. Dodatkowo, te regularne lawiny wcale nie dodawały wycieczce uroku. Nawet opowiadanie o smokach, gdy chowali się w jaskiniach przed ulewą deszczu lub kamieni, straciło swój czar dawno temu.

W końcu jednak koń doczłapał do wąskiego przejścia między skałami, które ciężko było dostrzec. Naruto głośno wątpił w to, czy wóz się przeciśnie, ale na szczęście jego pesymizm się nie sprawdził i jak na razie, jechali spokojnie i bez większych przeszkód. Chłopiec kilkukrotnie sprawdzał, czy samurajowie niczego mu nie ukradli, ale zwój z technikami i inne rzeczy były na swoich miejscach. Głośno się też zastanawiał, ile tam będzie wody, a lis wzdychał wtedy ciężko, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił tego ubrać w słowa.

Drewniane koła podskakiwały na nierównej, kamiennej ścieżce, a koń prychał, zmęczony tą całą podróżą. Yoshitsu zapewniał jednak wszystkich, że kiedy dotrą na wyspy, wierzchowiec dostanie wymarzony odpoczynek i dostatek jedzenia. Jemu samemu burczało w brzuchu, gdy opowiadał o wielkich ucztach, sadach pełnych owoców i fontannach wina i soku. Naruto kręcił wtedy głową, nie będąc w stanie sobie coś takiego wyobrazić. Iruka nie pozwalał mu się objadać, a gdy mieszkał z Minato i Kushiną... Sami wiecie.

Wydawałoby się, że skalny labirynt nie ma końca. Ciągle kluczyli między zakrętami, czasami przejeżdżali pod kamiennymi łukami, grożącymi zawaleniem się. 'To było dawno temu i postoi sobie jeszcze trochę' zapewniał dzieci Yoshitsu dość niepewnym głosem. Wyglądało to tak, jakby próbował przekonać samego siebie. Gdy sądził, że nie słyszą, mruczał coś o remoncie drogi i skąpcach. Zapas jedzenia i wody mocno się uszczuplił i Rira i Naruto czekali z niecierpliwością na jakiś porządny posiłek.

Dopiero gdy nastał świt, udało im się wyjechać z labiryntu. Znaleźli się na niewielkiej polanie, porośniętej drzewami, pełnej kwiatów, jabłoni i wiśni, poprzecinanej strumykami kryształowej wody. Yoshitsu obudził dzieci mocnym szarpnięciem.

-Jesteśmy na miejscu! -krzyknął im do ucha i zeskoczył, aby odwiązać konia. Zwierzę, czując, że jest wolne, natychmiast podreptało w cichy kąt między drzewami, płosząc kilka królików i ptactwo. Naruto, ziewając szeroko, zeskoczył z wozu i rozejrzał się. Otaczały ich niezbyt gęste drzewa, krzaki i niska trawa. Gdzieniegdzie rosły kępy wielobarwnych kwiatów. Rira natychmiast podreptała w ich stronę, aby pozrywać parę, a lis dopchał wóz pod skalną ścianę.

-Stąd nikt go nie zabierze.

-Dziwnie się czuję. -mruknął Naruto, szukając słonej lub słodkiej wody, piasku, palm i ryb. Na razie jednak czuł jedynie ból głowy i dziwne wibracje w brzuchu. Lis parsknął śmiechem i doskoczył do chłopca.

-Przywykniesz. Wyspy mają bardzo silne natężenie wolnej chakry, w samym powietrzu jest jej więcej niż w przeciętnym shinobi. To dlatego to miejsce jest takie wyjątkowe.

-Mm... Ładnie pachną! -odezwała się nagle Rira, podchodząc do nich z bukietem wielobarwnych kwiatów, od których zapachu kręciło w nosie. Lis pokiwał głową.

-Tak, tak. Jest ich tu pełno, ale nie zrywaj wszystkich, dobra?

Dziewczynka pokiwała głową, zafascynowana swoim dziełem. Kątem oka zerkała na Naruto, a ten natychmiast postanowił znaleźć nowy temat. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, a potem zwrócił się do Yoshitsu.

-To... gdzie te Wyspy?

Lis zachichotał cicho.

-To właściwie są już Wyspy. A właściwie taki przedsionek. Chodźcie za mną... i na miękkie futerko, patrzcie pod nogi!

-Dlaczego? -zdziwiła się Rira. Yoshitsu westchnął.

-Bo możecie spaść.

-Spaść? -wtrącił się Naruto- Niby gdzie?

-W tym problem, młody. Nigdzie. Zresztą, zobaczycie.

I ruszył slalomem między drzewami. Rira i Naruto nie mieli wielkiego wyboru, więc ruszyli za nim. Dziewczynka przeskakiwała nad kępami kwiatów, nie chcąc ich zdeptać, ale chłopiec był już tym wszystkim tak zmęczony, że ignorował ten fakt. Potykał się o korzenie i powieki opadały mu co chwilę. Wtedy został kopnięty w brzuch przez... lisa.

-Ej! Za co?!

-Mówiłem, żebyś patrzył pod nogi.

Naruto zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał w dół. Trawa spokojnie biegła jeszcze przez jakiś metr a potem... Znikała. Podszedł bliżej. Urwisko było tak naprawdę przerwą w terenie. Widział trochę skał tworzących tą... półkę, a dalej nie było kompletnie nic. Pustka. Biała pustka. Podniósł wzrok. Obok nich był kamienny most prowadzący na wielką, zawieszoną w bieli wyspę. Za nią dostrzegł kilkaset połączonych punkcików, mniejszych lub większych. Yoshitsu chrząknął.

-Witam na Wyspach! Ale na serio, patrzcie pod nogi. -ostrzegł ich poważnie- Nikt nie wrócił z tych, którzy spadli.

Naruto zerknął jeszcze raz w dół.

-Co jest na dole?

Lis wzruszył ramionami.

-Nikt nie wie. Skakanie to debilny pomysł, więc jedyna opcja to schodzenie po wyspach. Ale to naprawdę nużące, a my, lisy, skolonizowaliśmy jedynie z setkę wysp. A tu są ich tysiące, jak nie miliony.

-Jak to możliwe? -zdziwił się chłopiec.

-Nie wiem. Wiem, że ta... biel się nie kończy. Wysp jest po prostu za dużo. I zbytnio się różnią, żeby od tak sobie przez nie przejść. Tropiki, polany, pustynie, lodowce, wulkany... Pomijając oczywiście całe pasmo dziwacznych zwierząt, które chętnie przerobiłyby sobie ciebie na smaczny podwieczorek. Tylko i wyłącznie Poszukiwacze zapuszczają się na nieznane wyspy.

Naruto całkowicie stracił zainteresowanie pustką i z ciekawością wyrytą na twarzy wpatrywał się w lisa.

-Poszukiwacze? Kto to?

-To wyszkoleni do przetrwania w ekstremalnych warunkach członkowie klanu Kitsune. W zależności od zlecenia, sprawdzają niezbadane wyspy. Szukają skarbów, katalogują nieznane rośliny i zwierzęta, spisują warunki. A potem pomagają się osiedlić. To długi proces i większość Poszukiwaczy po prostu szuka skarbów. A to nie jest tu takie trudne. O ile wiesz, jak nie trafić na obiad u jakiegoś lisożernego stworka.

-To dlatego jesteście tacy... bogaci...

Yoshitsu zachichotał.

-Nie da się ukryć, że to jeden z naszych najlepszych dochodów. Ri bardzo często organizuje takie wyprawy. Daje hojny procent i dobrze wyposaża, więc wielu zgłasza się na ochotników. Każdy ma coś z tego. No... Resztę opowiem ci po drodze, a teraz chodź, bo zapuścimy tu korzenie.

Bez wahania wszedł na most. Dzieci ruszyły za nim. Naruto szybko zrównał się z lisem.

-Miałem cię już o to wcześniej zapytać...

-Wal.

-Jak to możliwe, że pamiętasz czasy, kiedy mieszkały tu smoki? Bo to chyba było bardzo dawno temu!

Yoshitsu wyszczerzył kły.

-A żebyś wiedział! Byłem ciekaw, kiedy o to zapytasz. To dosyć skomplikowana sprawa. Chodzi o to... no... żaden z czołowej 20 się nie starzeje. Wiesz, chodzi o zachowanie skuteczności. Wymienia się nas dopiero, gdy staniemy się bezużyteczni albo coś nas zabije. Zastanawiam się, kiedy wymienią Aero. Jej gadanina robi się nudna.

Naruto zachichotał cicho, wspominając gadatliwą lisicę, która chciała zabrać jego i Nayanę na jakąś pustynię. Na wspomnienie o niemej dziewczynce zrobiło mu się smutno.

-Myślisz... że Tsunade-sama znajdzie sposób, żeby pomóc Nayanie?

Lis mruknął coś cicho.

-Nie sądzę. -dodał głośno- Jest niezła w leczeniu, ale nie jest cudotwórcą. Może coś wymyśli, może nie. Nie wiem.

Chłopak spojrzał na wyspę, do której się zbliżali. Była ona porośnięta wysokimi drzewami, dostrzegał też dachy jakichś domków.

-Sądzisz, że na Wyspach może być jakaś... coś... co pomoże?

-Możliwe. Ja tam się zastanawiam, kiedy odkryjemy jakąś fontannę młodości albo co. Albo kosę Kostuchy. Albo samą Kostuchę. Mamy tu takiego jednego, który prowadzi kronikę tego, co się znalazło. Ciekawa lektura. Powinieneś ją przejrzeć.

Stanęli na miękkiej, szmaragdowej trawie. Jak okiem sięgnąć, ścieżkami przemykały lisy wszelkich maści, wielkości i różnie ubranych. Domy okazały się domkami, kolorowymi, szarymi, gałęziowatymi, kamiennymi, drewnianymi i srebrnymi. Prawie przy każdym była grządka z kwiatami lub owocami, a przed wejściem stała tabliczka z napisem.

-Witaj na Wyspie Centralnej! -powiedział oficjalnie Yoshitsu- Tu jest nasza baza. Każdy z 20 ma własną wysepkę na własność, ty też pewnie coś dostaniesz.

-Wolałbym sam coś znaleźć. -mruknął Naruto. Lis parsknął śmiechem.

-Och, nie martw się! Znajdzie się ktoś, kto zechce cię przetestować. Ale najpierw może coś zjesz i odpoczniesz, hm?  
Rira popatrzyła na chłopca błagalnie. Naruto westchnął.

-Niech będzie. Ale wszystko mi opowiesz!

-Ma się rozumieć. Mam ci do powiedzenia bardzo dużo. A teraz chodź. Znam miejsce, gdzie podają mniam-mniam żarcie. I nie zwracaj uwagi, jeśli ktoś się będzie na ciebie gapić. Rzadko widują ludzi.

Mijając domki, Naruto wychwytywał zaskoczone spojrzenia lisów. Kilka lisiąt chciało go osaczyć, ale były zbyt małe, żeby tego dokonać. Chłopiec uznał z rozbawieniem, że zmieściłyby się w jego sandałach. Dostrzegł kilka domków, w których nie zmieściłby nawet własnej głowy. Widział kuźnie, duże i małe, sklepy, kilka bibliotek, ale to wszystko wyglądało niesamowicie egzotycznie. Wszędzie wisiały spore lampiony w różnych kolorach. Przechodzili mostkami nad strumykami, tunelami pod gęstwiną liści i gałęzi.

W końcu doszli do sporego, jednego z największych budynków z szarej skały. Nie miały one drzwi, wejście zasłaniała nieco poszarpana, prawie przezroczysta płachta z jedwabiu. Lis przeszedł pod nią, więc dzieci poszły za jego przykładem. W środku było trochę duszno. Sala była ogromna. Wszędzie były stoły i krzesła różnej wielkości, od rozmiaru wiewiórki do konia. Yoshitsu poprowadził ich do niemalże idealnych dla ich wzrostu. Już po chwili doskoczył do nich szary lis.

-Co podać? Dzisiaj w śniadaniach jajecznica z jaj strusich, łosoś w orzechach lub tosty z truskawkami. Do picia polecam sok gruszkowy lub herbatę cytrynową. Możliwe przekąski to ciasteczka ryżowe, wafle z ziarnami lub kawałki jabłek w miodzie.

Yoshitsu spojrzał na dzieci, a potem na kelnera.

-Dla mnie łosoś, herbatę i ciasteczka. A wy?

-Em... -zawahał się Naruto. Rira natychmiast wykorzystała okazję.

-Ja chcę jajecznicę i tosty, sok i ciasteczka!

Chłopiec westchnął.

-To ja wezmę łososia, sok i jabłka.

Kelner pokiwał pyszczkiem, notując szybko w swoim kajeciku. Potem spojrzał na Yoshitsu.

-Dopisać do długu?

-Owszem. Reguluję zawsze pod koniec miesiąca z prowizją.

-Dlatego jesteś naszym szanowanym klientem. Zaraz podamy.

I odszedł, zostawiając głodną trójkę samym sobie.

[K.O., W TYM SAMYM CZASIE]

Orochimaru z cichym chichotem wycierał zakrwawione narzędzia. Nie wiedział, że można zadać tyle bólu zwykłym śrubokrętem. Zastanawiał się też nad zrobieniem krzesła najeżonego igłami do szycia. Obawiał się jednak, że jego jeniec umrze z powodu nadmiernej utraty krwi. Jeszcze w dziale teorii pozostawał bicz z shurikenami na szesnastu cieniutkich końcach. To wszystko było takie kuszące!

Shinobi, jęcząc, wisiał kilka centymetrów nad zimną, pobrudzoną krwią posadzką. Wisiał nagi na łańcuchach, do których przybite były jego ręce. Ale ból z powodu tych dwóch ran był niczym w porównaniu z całą resztą. Orochimaru tak ściął mu uszy, żeby wyglądały na elfie, powyrywał mu paznokcie, parzył go prądem i ogniem w różnych, często intymnych miejscach, zrobił mu krwawy tatuaż na plecach. I wiele, naprawdę wiele innych rzeczy, które przyczyniły się do powstania setek blizn i strupów oraz otwartych ran.

Sannin, wciąż szeroko się uśmiechając, podszedł do swojego jeńca z zakrzywionym nożem. Przejechał nim po piersi shinobi, zostawiając krwawą pręgę. Młodzieniec jęknął cicho, nie będąc w stanie wydobyć z siebie głośniejszego jęku. Całe jego gardło było suche jak wiór.

-No, już nie jesteś taki zadziorny, jak na początku. -zachichotał Orochimaru- Tak jest lepiej. Nie sądzisz, że tortury są jako taką sztuką? Z pewnością pomagają się wyluzować tak zapracowanemu naukowcowi jak ja.

-Wal... się... gadzie... -wydukał shinobi. Próbował splunąć, ale zabrakło mu śliny. Pragnął się napić. Czegokolwiek. Sannin prychnął.

-Widzę, że nadal bawisz się w połączenie swojego ojca i matki, co? Jedno trzeba ci przyznać, jesteś twardy, Menma-kun.

Chłopak warknął. W następnej sekundzie został kopnięty w pierś. Odrzuciło go, ale szarpnięcie za gwoździe, które przykuwały go do łańcucha, zmusiło go do powrotu do podstawowej pozycji. Z ust Menmy wypłynęło parę strużek ciemnej krwi. Orochimaru przyłożył czubek noża do brody chłopaka.

-Zachowuj się, Menma-kun. Nie chcemy przecież nie przewidzianych konsekwencji, prawda? Wiesz... Tak się zastanawiam, czy nie masz przypadkiem za dużo palców. Albo zębów. A może masz za duże usta?

Przytknął koniuszek ostrza do warg Menmy, a ten zadrżał, obserwując uważnie ruchy Sannina. Orochimaru oblizał się.

-A może masz za dużo oczu?

Przesunął nóż nad prawą powiekę chłopaka. Shinobi zadrżał i zacisnął mocno zęby. A potem powiedział z całym swoim jadem:

-Mam nadzieję... że zginiesz... w bolesny sposób.

A potem celę wypełnił wrzask Menmy.

[WYSPA CENTRALNA]

Naruto wielkimi kęsami pochłaniał swój posiłek, ale Rira go prześcigała, pomimo że miała o wiele więcej jedzenia. Yoshitsu w milczeniu obserwował ich głodową potyczkę, z trudem powstrzymując się, żeby do nich nie dołączyć. Kelner co jakiś czas zerkał, czy niczego im nie potrzeba, ale dzieci były w siódmym niebie, obżerając się za połowę Konohy. W końcu talerze i kubki błysły względną czystością, a ich brzuchy wypełniły się.

Lis westchnął i skinieniem łapy wezwał kelnerów, którzy zabrali niepotrzebne rzeczy. Wtedy spojrzał poważnie na Naruto.

-Pora porozmawiać.

-To zabrzmiało tak... strasznie oficjalnie. -stwierdził Naruto, ale lis pominął złośliwość.

-Spędzisz tu sporo czasu, więc od razu wprowadzę cię w plan atrakcji. Żeby zostać zaakceptowanym jako nasz ambasador, musisz zdać egzamin u wszystkich 20 lisów. Nie przerywaj mi na razie, dobra? Każdy ma coś w zanadrzu, więc nie oczekuj kartki papieru i ołówka. To zbyt nudne dla klanu Kitsune. Chyba że Ri wpadnie na taki pomysł. Mój już w sumie zdałeś, przywołujesz coś większego o lisiątka i to mi w zupełności wystarcza. Zostaje ci 18 lisów i nasz przywódca, którego nikt tak właściwie nie widział... w ogóle. Wiadomo, że jest super potężny i ma tam jakieś specjalne dary, ale siedzi na takiej wkurzającej wyspie, którą zwie się: „Schody". Są to w sumie po prostu... schody. Włazisz na górę i zdajesz pierwszy test. Potem ten gość musi cię zaakceptować. Nie wiem, czy to jest trudniejsze czy łatwiejsze, bo wszyscy, którzy próbowali się dobrać do pierwszego, kończyli na co najmniej 13842 stopniach.

Przed oczami Naruto stanął tak przerażający widok, że go zemdliło. Wcale nie chciało mu się wspinać na coś takiego.

-W każdym razie... Za kilka godzin zaprowadzę cię do ostatniego w całej 20 lisa. Uwierz mi, to... puszysty gość. Wyobraź sobie Choujiego w futerku. Z uszami. I króciutkim ogonem. W każdym razie jak zdasz jego test, zabiorę cię do następnego. I pamiętaj! Masz się kłaniać. I być grzecznym. I nie robić mi kłopotów.

Naruto zmarszczył nagle czoło.

-A Rira?

Lis westchnął.

-Ona nie pójdzie z tobą.

-Jak to?! -zaprotestowała dziewczynka, ale Yoshitsu spiorunował ją wzrokiem.

-Znajdę dla ciebie jakieś zajęcie, ale nie, nie będzie żadnego „ale". Nie jesteś lisim ambasadorem, nie masz z nami paktu i nie masz żadnego prawa mu się plątać pod nogami. To nie podlega dyskusji.

Wyprostował się na swoim krześle i skrzyżował ramiona. Rira wydymała usta i zamknęła oczy. Naruto westchnął, czując się pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem. Nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć, aby udobruchać obie strony. W końcu pokręcił głową.

-Yoshitsu-sensei ma rację. Z tego co słyszałem, mogę nawet nie przeżyć.

Lis jęknął.

-Bałem się, że w końcu do tego dojdziesz. Jesteś twardym chłopcem, poradzisz sobie. Stawiam na ciebie!

Naruto mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, ale wewnątrz był niesamowicie przerażony. W co on się wpakował?

[KONOHA, SZPITAL]

Minato drzemał słodko, rozłożony w fotelu. Ostatnio miał tyle zmartwień, że powrót do domu był dla niego zbyt trudny. Przynajmniej Kushina nie naciskała. Ona też się martwiła. Nikt nic nie wiedział, nikt nic nie widział. Menma po prostu zaginął. Od dwóch tygodni nie dawał znaku życia, a miał przeprowadzić zwykły patrol.

Yondaime drgnął, a potem przeciągnął się, ziewając głośno. Zamrugał, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Przez okno wpadały poranne promienie słońca prosto na twarz Minato, ogrzewając ją i jednocześnie oślepiając mężczyznę. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, zasłaniając dłonią oczy. Wstał z trudem, masując obolały tyłek, a następnie podszedł do łóżka, na którym leżał nadal nieprzytomny Rashira.

-Kolejny dzień, Tou-san. Postaraj się nie przespać całego życia, dobra?

Minato był zaskoczony swoim dobrym humorem. Jeszcze raz się przeciągnął z jękiem i ruszył w stronę drzwi, układając swoją fryzurę. Wtedy usłyszał...

-Za...baw...ne...

[K.O.]

Kabuto szedł spokojnie korytarzem, pchając przed sobą swój ukochany wózek z narzędziami sadysty i nucąc pod nosem skoczną melodię. Ostatnio torturowanie Sakury przynosiło efekty, więc miał bardzo dobry humor. Już wkrótce Orochimaru nie będzie mu więcej potrzebny. Musi się tylko upewnić, że dziewczyna będzie wykonywać jego rozkazy bez najmniejszego zająknięcia. A to było trochę trudniejsze.

Kopnął w drzwi do celi, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się przestraszyć ją. Przywołał na twarzy swój złośliwy uśmieszek i wyprostował się zbytnio. Chciał wyglądać na groźniejszego niż w rzeczywistości. Zmrużył oczy i spojrzał prosto na wystraszoną, brudną, wychudzoną... dziurę w ścianie? Kabuto przewrócił wózek i podbiegł do krat. Po Sakurze nie było nawet śladu. Okularnik zaklął głośno i wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

Już dawno nie biegł tak szybko, ale musiał natychmiast powiedzieć o tym, co się stało, Orochimaru. Dziewczyna była bardzo niebezpieczna. Może narobić kłopotów nie tylko im, ale też zwrócić uwagę wszystkich istniejących krajów. Siejący zniszczenie potwór nie jest czymś normalnym, a z pewnością nie jest czymś pożądanym. Gdy wbiegł do laboratorium, zobaczył niesamowite pobojowisko. Trzy klony Sannina pakowały jego rzeczy.

-Orochimaru-sama!

-Kabuto. -mruknął oryginał- Wynosimy się stąd. Zaraz zaroi się tu od ANBU Korzenia. Musimy się stąd wynosić.

-Sakura zniknęła!

Sannin prychnął i wziął się pod boki.

-Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? Zresztą, to i tak dobrze się składa. I tak nie zamierzałem jej ze sobą zabierać. Zbytnie utrapienie. A tak, ta suka Tsunade też jej nie dostanie.

-Ale... -zaprotestował Kabuto- Ona jest cholernie niebezpieczna! Może nas śledzić...

-Niech spróbuje. -warknął Orochimaru i zerknął na klony, a potem popędził je do roboty. Okularnik jęknął.

-A Menma? Co chcesz z nim zrobić? ... Zabijesz go?

Sannin westchnął.

-Nie. Może się wykrwawi, może go nie znajdą. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Sam tu przylazł, ma za swoje. Zabijanie go zabierze tylko czas.

-A Kyuubi? Nie chcesz zabrać lisa?

Orochimaru pokręcił głową.

-Połówka na nic mi się nie przyda. Gdybym to zrobił, miałbym więcej wrogów, niż mam aktualnie. A to naprawdę już ekstremalny poziom trudności.

Spojrzał na klony, które wrzucały do torby ostatnie ważne dokumenty. Wziął się pod boki i spojrzał krzywo na schody, które prowadziły do tunelu na powierzchnię. Najwyraźniej zagrożenie było coraz bliżej.

-Musimy już iść. Złap mnie za rękę, Kabuto. Przeniosę nas do kolejnej kryjówki za pomocą jednej z moich pieczęci teleportacyjnych. Minato nie jest takim unikatem.

Okularnik, niezadowolony, wykonał polecenie, a potem to samo zrobiły klony, dźwigając cały dobytek. Chwilę później już ich nie było.

(kwadrans później)

ANBU na czele z Yamato wpadło szybko do laboratorium, przygotowane na rzeź. Rozgardiasz sprawił, że zbiorowo jęknęli. Orochimaru znów im umknął. Przywódca Korzenia zazgrzytał zębami i wydał rozkaz do przeszukania całej kryjówki. Jego ludzie natychmiast zabrali się za rozkopywanie śmieci. Sam Yamato chodził od kąta do kąta zaglądając w dziury, do szuflad i tajemniczych pojemników. Znajdował jedynie szkice, bezwartościowe dokumenty i puste fiolki. Tym razem Sannin naprawdę wyczyścił to miejsce.

-Kapitanie! Powinien pan to zobaczyć. -powiedział jeden z jego ludzi. Yamato zmarszczył czoło, żałując, że nie nosi swojej maski. Ruszył za ANBU, rozglądając się na wszystkie boki i zerkając do pomieszczeń przez uchylone drzwi. Orochimaru był chyba bardzo skrupulatny. Trening czyni mistrza. Nie tylko on robi się w tym lepszy. Oni też uczą się nowych rzeczy.

Weszli do małej celi z łańcuchami zwisającymi z sufitu. Wszędzie było pełno krwi, brudnych narzędzi i dziwnych przyrządów. Jednak nie to zszokowało Yamato. Do łańcuchów przybite były ręce shinobi. Tylko dzięki pieczęci utrzymującej demona w ryzach rozpoznał Menmę. Orochimaru ściął mu włosy aż do podbródka. Wszędzie miał rany, blizny, strupy, oparzenia i siniaki. Paznokcie miał powyrywane, jego uszy były popodcinane, jedna powieka była przecięta na pół, a spod niej wylewała się krew i chyba woda. Od warg po do podbródka ciągnęła się głęboka szrama. Chłopak jęczał cicho.

Yamato otrząsnął się i doskoczył do łańcuchów. Spojrzał poważnie na swoich ludzi, stłoczonych w drzwiach.

-Szybko! Trzeba go zdjąć i zabrać do szpitala!

Trzech natychmiast doskoczyło do kapitana i pomogli wyrwać gwoździe z dłoni Menmy, a potem ułożyli go na prowizorycznych noszach, zrobionych z jakichś tkanin, które ANBU gdzieś znalazło. Obwiązali go nimi i wynieśli z kryjówki. Yamato jeszcze raz zerknął na celę. Wyciągnął swój nowy aparat, którym chciał się popisać na misjach i zrobił kilka zdjęć. Potem podążył za swoimi ludźmi, modląc się, żeby rodzice Menmy nie wpadli w zbytni szał.

**Koniec części I**

(fanfick się nie skończył, po prostu teraz akcja będzie się toczyć tylko i wyłącznie w jednym miejscu)


	34. Chapter 34

**Datenshi - Testy. To slowo mnie troszkę przeraża i obawiam się, że fanfic będzie teraz strasznie nudny. Nie będzie przeskoku czasowego, bo sam pobyt na Wyspach zajmie chłopakowi kilka lat. Takie są plany :)**

**Lilu.f - Skąd wiesz?! :D Ostrzegałam, że nie będę się bawić w łapki z bohaterami. Jak trochę pocierpią to nic im się nie stanie. A poza tym zawsze chciałam okaleczyć jedną z czołowych postaci xD (to już druga!)**

**UWAGA! Od tej pory będzie zapewne bardzo mało scen walki i zabijania. Czyli będzie trochę nudno. Tym, którzy wolą akcję, radzę poczekać, aż skończą się Wyspy.**

**Gdzie kucharek sześć...**

Yoshitsu zaprowadził Naruto na wyspę, która należała podobno do ostatniego z 20 lisów. Była pełna pól z warzywami, sadów z owocami, zagród z hodowlanymi zwierzętami, chłopiec mógłby nawet przysiąc, że widział fontannę, która pluła miodem. Sama wyspa nie była w sumie duża, na jej środku stał spory domek, pełen okien i kominów. Przed drzwiami stał on.

Przypominał blondynowi persa. Tylko takiego większego i stojącego na dwóch łapach. Grubych łapach. Miał króciutki, puszysty ogonek, szare, długie futro, krótki pysk, pełen ostrych ząbków. Duże, złote oczy błyszczały w blasku niewidzialnego słońca. Jedynie zbyt długie uszy, które odrobinę opadały w dół, odróżniały go od kotowatych. Miał na sobie coś w stylu fartucha, który noszą kucharze.

-Naruto, to jest Chintsu. Baw się dobrze!

Chłopiec chciał zaprotestować, ale Yoshitsu już się ulotnił. Gruby lis warknął ponaglająco, więc Naruto podszedł do niego i, pamiętając o tym, co mówił mu kleptoman, ukłonił się grzecznie. Chintsu wyglądał na zadowolonego.

-Świetnie. Jesteś tu, bo nie wiesz nic o prawdziwej sztuce! Jesteś tu, bo nie umiesz gotować!

Szczęka Naruto opadła, ale nie odważył się niczego powiedzieć.

-Jesteś dla mnie teraz Naruto-chan, żołnierzu! I dla mnie nadajesz się jedynie na zmywak! Niech mnie piorun trzaśnie, jeśli nazwę cię -sama, dopóki nie uzyskasz 10 punktów w mojej ocenie dania! I niech mnie fala zmyje, jeśli kiedykolwiek spróbuję ci pobłażać.

Chłopiec drgnął.

-A teraz, żołnierzu! Wymień wszystkie znane ci dania! Najlepiej alfabetycznie!

Naruto miał pierwszą samogłoskę na języku, ale nie bardzo wiedział, co naprawdę ma powiedzieć. Co on znał? Co on znał? CO?

-E... Ambrozja... Budyń... Babka... Dorsz...

-DORSZ?! Sam dorsz to ryba.

-E... Dorsz z grilla... Gulasz z plackami... Herbata...

Lis zaczął niecierpliwie tupać.

-Klopsiki... Naleśniki... Rosół...

Chintsu zamachał przednimi łapami, mając dosyć tego wszystkiego.

-Co z tego wszystkiego wychodzi ci najlepiej?

-Naleśniki. -powiedział automatycznie chłopiec.

-A co z tego wszystkiego w ogóle umiesz zrobić?

-...Naleśniki. I ciasteczko z rybą i groszkiem.

Lis pokiwał z zadowoleniem głową.

-Świetnie, chodź za mną.

Chintsu wprowadził go do swojego domku. Niemalże od razu weszli do gigantycznej kuchni. Naruto nigdy nie widział takiej ilości lodówek, szafek, kuchenek, mikrofalówek, zlewów, piekarników i inny dziwnych maszyn. W drugim kącie jednego pokoju był długi stół i kilkanaście puf. Chłopiec trafnie przewidział, że to nie jest przeznaczone dla niego miejsce. Lis stanął przed nim z poważną miną i Naruto uznał, że się boi tego liso-persa.

-Za tymi drzwiami... -wskazał na drzwi koło jednej z lodówek- Jest spiżarnia. Za tamtymi łazienka. Znajdziesz tu wszystko, czego ci potrzeba. Zrobisz mi swoje ciasteczko najlepiej jak umiesz. Zrozumiano?

Chłopiec drgnął i dopiero po dłuższej chwili odpowiedział.

-Tak... Chintsu-sama.

-Dobrze, Naruto-chan. Do roboty!

I odszedł, aby usiąść sobie na jednej z puf. Blondyn podbiegł do pierwszej lodówki, nie będąc pewnym, co powinien teraz wziąć. „Przepis... przepis..." jęczał w myślach Naruto, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć składników. Mąka... Tak mąka! Ale mąki nie ma w lodówce... To gdzie? Spiżarnia! Zadowolony ze swojego toku myślenia, wbiegł przez wskazane drzwi do kolejnego pomieszczenia. I mina mu odrobinę zrzedła.

Stał na podwyższeniu, zaś poniżej znajdował się szereg półek, skrzyń i innych pojemników, ciągnący się z jakiś kilometr. Naruto nie miał lęku wysokości, ale jak teraz na to wszystko patrzył, to naprawdę robiło mu się niedobrze. I gdzie jest mąka? Zbiegł po schodkach na dół i zaczął jak walnięty biegać po całym pomieszczeniu. Sprawdzał głównie worki, przy okazji wysypując ziarno, groszek, kukurydzę, ryż, mąkę, jabłka... Zaraz! Mąkę? Chłopiec odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do przedostatniego worka. Był on pełen białej substancji.

Potem jednak zorientował się, że nie ma w co wziąć tej mąki, więc musiał wrócić na górę po jakiś pojemniczek, w końcu wziął szklankę, a potem zejść z powrotem. Zanim zdołał zdobyć wszystkie potrzebne produkty, był zziajany i zmęczony. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i zabrał się do pracy, czując na swoich plecach natarczywy wzrok Chintsu. Nigdzie nie dostrzegł zegarka, co naprawdę go denerwowało, bo nie wiedział, ile już coś się grzało lub piekło.

Gdy skończył, był całkowicie zadowolony ze swojej pracy. Groszek, ryż i ciasteczko z rybą w środku, wszystko to polane sosikiem pomidorowym. Ślinka ciekła mu na widok tego dania. Powstrzymał się jednak przed spałaszowaniem go i podszedł do stołu Chintsu. Postawił na blacie talerz, pamiętając o grzecznym ukłonie. Lis jednak nie był w pełni zadowolony.

-Mam jeść łapami?

Chłopiec drgnął i szybko pobiegł po pałeczki. Wyciągnął je w stronę Chintsu, ten jednak nie wykonał żadnego gestu, więc położył je na stole. Dopiero wtedy lis je wziął. Najpierw obejrzał talerz, powąchał danie i sprawdził je wzrokowo. Potem wziął parę kęsów, sprawdzając osobno groszek, ryż i ciasteczko, a dopiero potem wszystko razem. Nie wziął więcej do ust i Naruto zaczął się denerwować.

-Źle. Tragicznie. -warczał lis- Zanim zabrałeś się do pracy, powinieneś podać mi coś do picia, żebym nie siedział tu o suchym pysku. Potem powinienem dostać przekąskę i wszystkie potrzebne sztućce lub pałeczki powinny zostać wyłożone wraz z ozdobami. Dopiero wtedy, biorąc wszystkie potrzebne naczynia, powinieneś pójść do spiżarni po składniki.

Wskazał na brudną kuchnię.

-Spójrz na ten brud! Niewiarygodne! Rozbiłeś pięć jajek, zanim uzyskałeś odpowiednią konsystencję. Pospiech. Nigdy nie wolno stawiać go ponad jakością. Groszek się nie dogotował, ryż jest twardy, a ciasteczko spalone. W dodatku sos ma tak mocny smak i konstynstencję, że czuję, jakbym jadł pomidory. Niedoprawione pomidory!

Naruto zagryzł dolną wargę.

-Kompletnie do bani. Pokażę ci, co się robi z takimi daniami.

Wziął talerz do łapy, wstał, zamachnął się i rzucił nim o ścianę. Potem spojrzał na chłopca.

-Jesteś teraz Naruto-baka. Posprzątaj, a potem pokażę ci, gdzie będziesz spać.

Chłopiec nie miał ochoty wykłócać się z lisem, więc zabrał się do roboty. Znalazł miotłę, szufelkę i ścierkę. Z pomocą tych narzędzi powoli doprowadzał okolicę do ładu i składu. W środku miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Aż tak tragicznie gotował, że trzeba było rozbijać talerze? Zanim pomieszczenie wróciło do swojego odpowiedniego stanu, blondyna bolały już plecy. Odwykł od takiej pracy.

-Świetnie. -mruknął Chintsu- Chodź ze mną, Naruto-baka.

Chłopiec, powłócząc nogami, poszedł za lisem po schodach, których wcześniej nie zauważył. Na górze były tylko trzy pokoje. Łazienka, sypialnia Chintsu, do której nie mógł wchodzić oraz jego własny pokój, który wyglądał jak nieużywany składzik. Na ziemi leżał materac, w kącie stała rozwalona komoda, z której wysypywały się fartuchy oraz stoliczek z budzikiem.

-Codziennie rano o 7 pobudka. O 9 zaczynamy. Masz aż 2 godziny, żeby się ogarnąć, to strasznie dużo.

-Jestem głodny, Chintsu-sama.

Lis spojrzał na niego z naganą.

-Sądzisz, że będę ci gotować? Sam się tym zajmij! I pamiętaj o sprzątaniu!

I wyszedł. Chłopiec nie miał już ochoty schodzić na dół, więc zdjął z siebie ubranie i ułożył się na twardym materacu. Był pewien, że zaraz zrobi mu się zimno, ale tak się nie stało. Noc była ciepła. W życiu nie pomyślałby, że zrobienie jednego dania zajmie mu cały dzień. Co on tak właściwie robił? Aż tak długo szukał tych produktów? Ciężko było mu w to uwierzyć. Ale musiał. Na inne wytłumaczenie nie było go dzisiaj stać.

Materac był tak twardy, że chłopca wszystko bolało już po paru próbach ułożenia się. Chyba podłoga byłaby wygodniejsza. O wiele bardziej. Ale bał się pójść i poskarżyć. Nawet się nie łudził, że lis by go nie uderzył. Chintsu był niezrównany. A Naruto uważał, że wszyscy kucharze mają miękkie serduszka i zimą dokarmiają bezdomne pieski... Prawdziwy świat bywa naprawdę okrutny. I zaskakujący.

Budzik obudził go dokładnie o 7. Naruto, obolały, z trudem zwlókł się z materaca. Założył na siebie swoje ubrania i poczłapał do łazienki. Wziął szybki prysznic i uczesał się w miarę, umył zęby (znalazł szczoteczkę z napisem: Naruto-baka),a potem dopiero zszedł na dół. Chintsu już tam był, jedząc pysznie pachnące śniadanie i czytając jakąś gazetę. To wszystko popijał kubkiem jakiegoś złocistego napoju.

-Co to? -nie powstrzymał się Naruto. Lis spojrzał na niego z satysfakcją.

-Ambrozja i nektar. Jadło bogów, jak się mówi. Może kiedyś nauczę cię, jak się je robi. Może.

I wrócił do swojej gazety. Naruto nie miał wyjścia i jedyne, co mu pozostało, to zrobienie sobie śniadania. Chciał się popisać i zrobił sobie naleśniki z jabłkami i śmietaną, posypane cynamonem. Do tego kakao. Trochę przypalił, ale był zbyt głodny, aby wybrzydzać. Spałaszował wszystko w ciągu niecałej minuty, zostawiając na swojej twarzy istne arcydzieło sztuki abstrakcyjnej. Chintsu postanowił tego nie komentować.

Tym razem zaczęli od podstaw. Układanie talerzy, sztućców, szklanek i innych rzeczy na stole. Naruto musiał wiedzieć,w jakim odstępie leży łyżeczka od widelca, w jakiej odległości stoi szklanka od kieliszka, jak mają wyglądać kwiaty w wazonie. Próbował ułożyć idealnie chusteczki, serwetki, bawił się kilkanaście minut z odpowiednim kątem talerza. To wcale nie było takie proste, jak można by sobie wyobrażać. Za każdym razem, kiedy się mylił, lis dawał mu to mocno do zrozumienia, bijąc go po głowie i nazywając hurtowo „baka".

Po południu, po szybkim obiadku, przeszli do trudniejszych rzeczy. Do napojów. Chłopiec musiał przygotować swój ulubiony, co skończyło się na gorącej herbacie z cukrem. Lis postanowił tego nie komentować i zabrał się do wbijania do głowy chłopca prawdziwej, kucharskiej sztuki. Naruto nie był w stanie zrozumieć, czym się różni kopczyk od stosiku, szczypta od odrobiny, letnia od ciepłej. To wszystko niezwykle denerwowało Chintsu. Degustacja zwykle kończyła się tłuczeniem szklanek i kieliszków.

Oboje poszli spać z niezwykle nadszarpniętymi nerwami. Jeden miał dosyć drugiego. Naruto nie rozumiał, po co on w ogóle się tego wszystkiego uczy. Był shinobim. Shinobi walczy, a nie gotuje. Poza tym, doskonale sobie radził z tym. To, że nie był w stanie zaspokoić wymagań jakiegoś tam mistrza sztuk kucharskich, to zupełnie inna sprawa! Nie jego wina, że ma inne ulubione kompozycje smakowe. A zwłaszcza nie jego wina, że lubi mocno pomidorowe dania.

Następnego dnia wcale nie było lepiej. Przeszli do przystawek, a chłopiec ciągle mylił cukier z solą i pietruszkę ze szczypiorkiem, nie mógł zapamiętać, że to jest kabaczek, a to cukinia. W dodatku, od ciągłego biegania do spiżarni z powrotem bolały go mięśnie, ledwo stawiał kolejne kroki, a czuł, że to dopiero początek. Od bicia za karę miał już cały siny policzek, ale był już tak zmęczony, że nie miał siły się rozpłakać. Nawet gdyby nawet zamierzał, oczywiście. Gdy więc nadeszła noc, ciepła, cicha, z ulgą położył się na swoim materacu.

W milczeniu wpatrywał się w mroczny sufit, zastanawiając się, kiedy to piekło się skończył W jego uszach wciąż dzwoniły wrzaski Chintsu, który mu tłumaczył po raz któryś, że to w zielonym to cukier, a nie sól. Jakby nie mógł podpisać tych durnych pojemniczków. I nie mógłby zrobić mapy swojej spiżarni. Wszystko zdawało się sprzeciwiać woli blondyna, utrudniając mu życie. Miał ochotę porzucić to wszystko, zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek chciał być Lisim Mędrcem. Albo ambasadorem. Jak kto woli.

Dni mijały, godziny mijały, składniki mijały, a Naruto miał coraz bardziej tego wszystkiego po dziurki w nosie. Chintsu posuwał się do coraz okrutniejszych kar, jak stanie na grochu bez sandałów albo leżenie na łóżku dla fakirów. Ostrzegł chłopca, że jeśli jeszcze raz wysadzi kuchenkę mikrofalową, zamknie go w trumnie z kolcami i zostawi na żer hien. Składniki często lądowały w koszu, zmaltretowane przez niewprawne palce blondyna. Cierpliwość lisa malała z każdą kolejną minutą, wypełnioną swądem przypalonych posiłków, zapachem niedoprawionych dań i jęczeniem dzieciaka, który nie potrafił pojąć nawet kropli kucharskiej sztuki.

Nawet się nie obejrzeli, jak minął pierwszy miesiąc, okupiony łzami, wyciem i stertą straconego pożywienia. Nie był on jednak, jak się wydawało obu, całkowitą stratą czasu. Naruto bowiem nauczył się wreszcie, jak korzystać z koszyka z przyprawami, jak poprawnie posługiwać się kuchenką mikrofalową i poznał mniej więcej mapę spiżarni. Dowiedział się też, że lisi kucharz hoduje chomiki, które trzymał w swojej sypialni. Ale to i tak nie poprawiło znacząco wyników.

Co weekend chłopiec przygotowywał na ocenę własne potrawy, które Chintsu surowo oceniał. Jak dotąd nie udało się blondynowi zyskać wyższej noty niż 5. Czasami nie dostawał żadnej, a talerze i inne naczynia były tłuczone w dosyć brutalny sposób, raz czy dwa nawet na głowie Naruto. Mimo tych kiepskich i nieco zawstydzających wyników, młody shinobi nadal walczył. Jego umysł wypełniał się nowymi przepisami, trikami, sekretami i nazwami oraz smakami różnych przypraw. Jego kondycja, po ciągłym bieganiu we wszystkie strony, również uległa bardzo znaczącej poprawie.

Mijały tygodnie, których Naruto nawet nie liczył. Był zbyt skupiony na swoim nowym zajęciu. Nocami siedział nad księgami dotyczącymi kuchni, parę godzin spędzał na śnie, potem brał szybki, dokładny prysznic, robił sobie śniadanie i rozpoczynał swoją codzienną naukę. Po dość długim czasie wpadł na pomysł wykorzystania klonów do pomocy przy gotowaniu, co okazało się prawdziwym strzałem w dziesiątkę. Chłopiec odkrył, że jeśli kilka jego nieprawdziwych form słucha Chintsu, sam blondyn ma większą szansę na zapamiętanie i zrozumienie.

Czasami, w wolnych niedzielnych godzinach, wychodził na zewnątrz. Zawsze było na wyspie ciepło, więc zwykle miał na sobie po prostu spodenki, czasami podkoszulkę. Chodził po polach i sadach, siadał na gałęziach, wsłuchując się w śpiew ptaków i zajadając się soczystymi owocami, chował się w gęstych łanach zbóż, obserwując kawałek niebieskiego nieba, którego końce znikały w białej pustce. Uwielbiał gładzić delikatne kłosy szmaragdowej trawy, leżąc na ziemi i wdychając czyściutkie powietrze. Rzadziej trenował, czując wystarczające zmęczenie po codziennych zmaganiach ze spiżarnią i wielką kuchnią Chintsu.

Yoshitsu nie pojawił się więcej, zapewne miał swoje sprawy. Chłopcu brakowało jego wsparcia i złodziejskiego humoru. Chciałby znów znaleźć się pod jego opieką i trenować walkę z Shinjitsu. Na samo wspomnienie o nieco zapomnianym ostrzu robiło mu się smutno. Od czasu przybycia na wyspę lisiego kucharza, tylko dwa razy ćwiczył z kataną. Pomimo jego zaniedbania, broń nadal była ostra i niebezpieczna.

Po pewnym czasie można było uznać, że robi spore postępy. Z własnej inicjatywy zaczynał łączyć nowe smaki, szukał inspiracji i korzystał z dodatkowych produktów. Gotowanie powoli przestawało być przykrym i denerwującym zajęciem, a stawało się ciekawym przedmiotem eksperymentów, które czasami kończyły się dobrze i smacznie, a czasami śmierdziały, były spalone lub coś w tym stylu.

-Coraz lepiej. -powiedział pewnego dnia Chintsu- Chyba możemy wrócić do Naruto-chan.

Raz chłopiec postanowił pójść na całość i przyrządził cały zestaw. Do picia podał najpierw sok z truskawek, na koniec sake. Przystawką była sałatka z kwiatami z sałaty, brzoskwiniami i ogórkiem, to wszystko wymieszane z odrobiną śmietany i szczypiorku. Jako zupę sporządził swój własny przepis, w którym były gotowane brokuły, kalafior, trochę mięsa z kurczaka, makaron, parę ziemniaków, posypane pietruszką. Drugie danie było pieczoną kaczką nadziewaną jabłkami, cebulą i papryką, polaną sosem pieczarkowym z dodatkiem pieczonych ziemniaków. Na deser podał ciasto z musu truskawkowego z pomarańczą i ananasem oraz z biszkoptami.

Stał wtedy prosto, obserwując, jak lis bada dokładnie każdy kęs. Dokładnie obejrzał kompozycję sałatki, szukał kleksów, ale wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik. Zjadł prawie połowę, więc chłopiec uznał, że poszło mu nieźle. Gdy Chintsu zabrał się za zupę, serce podskoczyło blondynowi do gardła. Lisi kucharz długo wąchał potrawę, ale w końcu wziął do pyska parę łyżek. Kaczka była następna w kolejce. Chyba posmakowała lisowi, bo wziął więcej niż 10 kęsów, ale potem się opanował. Deser pochłonął w całości.

Serduszko chłopca biło jak oszalałe. Miał nadzieję, że zdołał zachwycić Chintsu w takim stopniu, że ten da mu te 10 punktów i blondyn będzie mógł przejść dalej. Jednakże, jedno spojrzenie w jego złote oczy wystarczyło, aby pozbawić go tych wspaniałych, złudnych marzeń. Skulił się, czekając na ostrą i złośliwą krytykę i, być może, na powrót do starego, dobrego imienia Naruto-baka.

-A więc... Przystawka taka sobie. Każdy umie walnąć sałatkę. Jeśli mierzysz w dziesiątkę, to się trochę wysil. Zanotowałeś?

Klon Naruto skinął głową, notując na kartce razem z tuzinem pozostałych klonów. Oryginalny chłopiec westchnął, rozumiejąc, że od teraz sałatki, zwłaszcza tak proste, nie będą wchodzić w skład jego menu.

-Zupa kompletnie bez smaku. Lepiej nie kombinuj ze swoimi pomysłami, bo nic ci z tego nie wyszło. Ogólnie, takie wodne dania nie wychodzą ci, więc proponuję, żebyś zamiast zup dawał lekkie danie, taka druga przystawka.

Poczekał chwilę, dając klonom czas na zapisanie.

-Za to... drugie danie było wyborne. Mięso kaczki rozpływało się w ustach, a nadzienie wręcz rozsadzało moje kubki smakowe rozkoszą. Tylko tak dalej. Jestem pewien, że jak tylko znikniesz mi z widoku, rzucę się na to biedne ptaszysko i je połknę bez ceregieli.

Naruto, dumny z siebie, nie mógł ukryć szerokiego uśmiechu. Ale to był początek.

-Deser był po prostu... Pięknie wyglądał, więc z początku bałem się, że będzie smakować jak guma do żucia. Cóż, bardziej się pomylić nie mogłem. Czułem owoce. Owoce! Nie proszek, nie chemię. Czyste owoce, truskawki i ananas były wspaniałe, a kwaśna pomarańcza łagodziła cukier. I te delikatne biszkopty idealnie uzupełniały deser.

Chłopiec przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że wyrosły mu skrzydła, taki był szczęśliwy. „Może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone?" przemknęło mu przez myśl i odważył się spojrzeć hardo w oczy lisa. Ten uśmiechnął się po lisiemu.

-Tylko tak dalej dzieciaku, a zacznę ci mówić Naruto-kun. Ale do -sama jeszcze daleka droga. Przystawka żałosna, zupa sknocona, ale reszta genialna. Z czystym sumieniem daję ci 7 i pół. A teraz zmiataj, chcę skończyć kaczkę.

Następne dni nie były nawet takie złe. Chłopiec dostał nawet kilka godzin wolnych w środę i mógł się nacieszyć ciepłym słońcem. Z głupawym uśmiechem zauważył, że ma szczuplejsze i bardziej umięśnione nogi, ale postanowił się tym nikomu nie chwalić. Mogliby uznać, że mu trochę odbija. Kiedy przechodził przez jeden z sadów i kradł bezczelnie truskawki, wpadł mu do głowy pomysł na przystawkę. Zaś wylegując się nad małym jeziorkiem pełnym złotych i niebieskich rybek, dostał inspiracji na lekkie danie.

Przez prawie tydzień wytrwale pracował, myślał, szkicował, pisał i planował, aby jego kolejna próba zakończyła się zwycięsko. Poprosił nawet Chintsu o jeden dzień wolny i zaciekawiony lis wydał pozwolenie, podkreślając, że to ma być szok dla jego oczu, uszu, podniebienia, zębów, nosa i żołądka.

-Ma się rozumieć, Chintsu-sama!

Szczegóły były dopracowywane w najmniejszych detalach. Chłopiec nie radził sobie zbytnio z rysowaniem, ale jak Syzyf męczył się nad tym wszystkim, aż w końcu truskawki przypominały truskawki, a nie jakieś zmaltretowane kulki. Najgorzej było z drugim daniem i deserem. Wiedział, że na powtórzenie lis zareagowałby bardzo źle, więc na siłę szukał inspiracji i pomysłów. Godzinami łaził po wyspie, zaglądając w każdy kąt. Przy malutkiej, dzikiej rabatce żonkili wpadł na iście genialny plan, zaś danie główne pojawiło się, gdy natknął się na królika.

W najbliższą sobotę zaczął realizować swój plan, porzucając własne śniadanie. Kilkakrotnie przeanalizował swoje szkice i przepisy z klonami, a potem je odwołał, chcąc jeszcze bardziej to sobie poukładać w głowie. Pewien, że niczego nie zapomniał, wziął się do pracy. Samo przynoszenie składników zajęło jego klonom sporo czasu, bo z niektórych nigdy nie korzystał w praktyce, a jedynie czytał o nich w książkach.

Na przystawkę zaplanował, oczywiście, truskawki. Było ich dziesięć, wszystkie polane mleczną czekoladą, posypane cynamonem z dodatkiem bitej śmietany. Do nich było kilka lasek wanilii oraz parę wyciętych listków arbuza, które miały udawać ulistnione gałązki odchodzące od kwiecistych truskawek. Do tego miał iść ręcznie robiony koktajl z brzoskwini ze słomką i kruszonymi kostkami lodu. Daniem numer dwa został pstrąg, bardzo malutki. Jego mięso zostało pocięte w cieniutkie plasterki, w które chłopiec zawinął ryż, kawałeczki jabłka i jajka. Utworzone w ten sposób ruloniki ułożył w ładny kwiat, a w jego środku dał pieczone jabłko, polane roztopionym masełkiem. To wszystko zostało ozdobione dwoma żonkilami.

Daniem głównym miał zostać królik. Żeby się nie powtarzać, wziął tylko trochę króliczego mięsa, które pokroił na grube kawałki i postanowił je, zamarynowane dzień wcześniej, usmażyć na grillu. Sam zapach sprawił, że w jego brzuchu zaczęło burczeć, ale powstrzymał swoje zapędy. Do tego szły grillowane papryka, cebula, kiełbasa i pieczarki. Wszystko zostało polane lekkim sosem mięsnym. Na deser został podany kwiat 3D z arbuza, liście z połówek truskawek, wiórki czekoladowe, połączone w istny bukiet ze śmietaną, sokiem i miodem, zaś do picia został podany lekki drink.

Naruto stał tak, jakby właśnie połknął kij od szczotki. Dokładnie obserwował, jak lis bada ozdobne serwetki i bukiety żonkili i róż, sprawdza czystość sztućców i talerzy. Dopiero wtedy przeniósł wzrok na dania. Przystawkę zbadał w ten sam sposób jak ostatnio. Obejrzał dokładnie, szukając plam, ale w tym wypadku chłopiec mógł z całą pewnością pokazać swoje czyste sumienie. Jego klony robiły to danie kilkaset razy, aż w końcu im wyszło nieskazitelnie. Chintsu niepewnie wziął go ust jedną z truskawek i żuł przez chwilę z zamkniętymi oczami. Potem na chwilę się zamyślił, aby następnie połknąć pozostałe 9 oraz wszystkie arbuzowe listki.

Po kilku łykach zimnego napoju przeniósł swoją uwagę na lekkie danie. Nie wyglądał na zachwyconego i blondyn poczuł, jak coś ściska mu gardło. Bał się, że lis uzna to za jakąś łatwą żenadę i wszystko pójdzie do kosza. W końcu sushi wcale nie było takie oryginalne. Mimo to Chintsu dzielnie przełknął cztery ruloniki i połowę jabłka, a niecałą minutę przerwy poświęcił na myślenie i wypicie połowy koktajlu. Potem paroma ruchami skończył sushi, przełknął owoc i odsunął talerz, wzdychając.

Na kolejny ogień poszedł królik. W tym wypadku Chintsu musiał się posłużyć nożem, ponieważ takich kawałków nie dało się złapać pałeczkami. Ku uldze chłopca, mięso było mięciutkie i w środku odrobinę parowało. Widać było, że jedzenie sprawia lisowi przyjemność. Warzywa i pieczarki oraz kiełbasa jakoś wkomponowały się w danie, lecz je lisi kucharz zjadał z mniejszym apetytem. Po kilkunastu kęsach skończył koktajl, gotów zabrać się za mocniejszy napój i deser, który ciągle przyciągał jego wzrok.

Bukiet wyglądał odrobinę jak arcydzieło jakiegoś szalonego artysty. Naruto obawiał się, że deser może być stanowczo za słodki i pluł sobie w twarz, że nie zastosował jakiejś przeciwwagi, ale teraz nie było na to czasu. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że lisa nie zemdli w połowie. I tak chłopiec był dumny, bo po raz pierwszy Chintsu zjadł tyle jego dań w całości. Ten zaczął bukiet bardzo ostrożnie, jakby bał się zniszczyć konstrukcję kwiatu, ale w końcu uciął parę końców i przełknął kilka innych owoców.

-No dobrze... -powiedział, dopijając drinka- Powiem, że to dla mnie prawdziwy szok. W życiu nie pomyślałbym, że dałbyś radę zrobić taki postęp w ciągu kilku... tego całego czasu. Ilekolwiek minęło. Nie liczę. Zacznijmy jednak od przystawki.

Spojrzał na pusty talerz.

-Coś nie oryginalnego, ale też nie pospolitego. Słodycz spora, ale nie za duża. Idealnie pobudziła moje kubki smakowe do akcji i muszę przyznać, że bardzo mi smakowało. Za to drugie danie, sushi, prawie natychmiast pozbawiło mnie apetytu. Byłem pewien, że stoczyłeś się z tym na dno pospolitości, ale jabłko, w połączeniu z rybą, okazało się prawie wyborne. I to masełko! Palce lizać. Metaforycznie, oczywiście.

Przeniósł swój wzrok na pusty, tłusty talerz.

-Drugie danie było całkowitym przeciwieństwem całej reszty. Byłem pewien, że pójdziesz w lekkie rzeczy, a tu taki króliczy stek! Na początku sądziłem, że to będzie jakaś cegła, ale miło mnie zaskoczyłeś. Mięsko było delikatne, tak jak kaczka rozpływało się w ustach. Delicje. Dodatki już nie były tak powalające, ale były miłym uzupełnieniem.

Potem skierował swój wzrok na deser.

-Powiem szczerze. Nie miałem serca niszczyć twojego arcydzieła. Ale te parę kęsów wystarczyło, żeby moje obawy się potwierdziły.

Blondyn nie potrzebował większej ilości słów.

-Za słodkie. -powiedział cicho, a Chintsu przytaknął.

-Owszem. Zmuliłoby mnie po zjedzeniu ćwiartki.

Chwila ciszy wlokła się w nieskończoność. Chłopiec był już pewien, że znowu oblał i to przez jeden, głupi deser! Co to ma być? To jakieś piekło. Zapewne ostatni krąg.

-Chciałem ci dać 9 i pół, ale... -powąchał kwiaty- Nie będę taki okrutny. I tak przerosłeś moje oczekiwania.

Lis podszedł do zaskoczonego chłopca.

-Gratuluję... Naruto-sama.

Po płaczu i pakowaniu swoich rzeczy, chłopiec był już prawie sobą. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że mu się udało. Był pewien, że spędzi w tym miejscu połowę swojego życia, próbując się nauczyć tego i owego, a tu... Potrząsnął z niedowierzaniem głową i zarzucił sobie Shinjitsu na plecy. Chintsu gdzieś zniknął, więc nie miał szansy na ponowne pożegnanie się. Tak jak przypuszczał, Yoshitsu czekał na nim przy wyjściu.

-Chłopie... -zaczął- Byłem pewien, że zobaczę cię w domu wariatów, ale wytrwałeś przy boku tego świra. Jestem z ciebie dumny. To wszystko tylko w cztery miesiące! Zasługujesz na medal. I... Kami-sama. Co on z tobą zrobił?!

Blondyn zamrugał, spoglądając na siebie. Jego ubranie było świeże, dość niedawno je wyprał. Był też umyty, w miarę uczesany i nie miał plam po pomidorach na twarzy. Nie rozumiał więc zaskoczenia lisa.

-O co ci chodzi? Yoshitsu-sensei?

-Ty masz 8 lat?! Widziałeś swoje mięśnie?! Co on ci zrobił?! Kazał ci biegać codziennie kilkaset kilometrów, czy co?!

Chłopiec parsknął śmiechem.

-Spróbuj znaleźć arbuza w jego spiżarni, a potem pogadamy na ten temat.

Yoshitsu zawzięcie pokręcił głową.

-Nie chcę wiedzieć. Choć, im szybciej poznasz swój kolejny nowy dom tym lepiej. A... Masz tu pocztę. Możesz ją teraz przeczytać...

Nie zdążył dokończyć, a Naruto już siedział po pobliskim drzewem i otwierał kopertę. Lis westchnął.

„Naruto.

Ri powiedział mi, że jesteś ostatnio bardzo zajęty i nawet nie chcę myśleć, do czego te lisy cię zmuszają. Ten mądralski lis wprowadził do Konohy tak dużo zamieszania, że mam ochotę go wykopać, tak samo jak Yoshitsu. Mam nadzieję, że się w końcu zaczął tobą opiekować, co? Nie wiem, kiedy to przeczytasz, ale mam nadzieję, że będziesz w stanie odpowiedzieć w miarę szybko. Podczas twojej trzymiesięcznej nieobecności sporo się wydarzyło i kilka wydarzeń nie było zbyt przyjemnych. Ale może zacznę od tych przyjemniejszych.

Tak, napisałem do ciebie głównie po to, żeby ci się zwierzyć. Poza tym nie chcę, żebyś był zupełnie odcięty od świata, bo nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jesteś. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś mi napisał o czubku góry lodowej. Wracając do tematu nowin, zacznę od twojego dziadka. Wciąż jest na odwyku, całkiem przesadził z narkotykami, ale jest już coraz lepiej. Ledwo udało mu się wygrać z tą trucizną, Tsunade-sama nadal jej nie rozpoznała. Wolałbym się dowiedzieć, co to było za świństwo, bo jeśli jeden drań tego użyje, nie ma wątpliwości, że to samo zrobi cała reszta łajdaków. Twój dziadek jeszcze trochę poleży sobie w szpitalu, ale czuje się już lepiej. Chyba wrzucę go na jakiś czas do twojego pokoju, chociaż zapiera się, że nie będzie mieszkał ze mną i zrzucał się mi na głowę. Nie wiem, o co mu chodzi.

Szkoda, że nie widziałeś jego miny, kiedy powiedziałem mu, że dzieciak, którego prawie udusił i który uratował mu życie, to jego wnuk. Był naprawdę wkurzony i zaskoczony jednocześnie. Nie wspominaj matce, że piszę do ciebie takim słownictwem, dobrze? Nie jest ostatnio w humorze i to trochę moja wina. A właściwie to połowa jest moją winą. Będziesz mieć kolejną partię rodzeństwa i obawiam się, że to będą bliźniaki. Nie pytaj, skąd to wiem, mam po prostu takie przeczucie. Szkopuł w tym, że nie planowałem tylu dzieci, zwłaszcza w takim rozrzucie czasowym. Zanim te dorosną, Menma będzie miał już z trzydziestkę na karku. Ale podobno wiek nie ma znaczenia w dzisiejszych czasach.

Kakashi i Iruka pobrali się już. Z paroma znajomymi zrobiliśmy im naprawdę kosztowne wesele, z czego raczej nie byli zbytnio zadowoleni, ale nie mieli nic do gadania. Zafundowaliśmy im odpowiednią dawkę wstydu, wprowadzając do całej ceremonii parę starych tradycji, utrudnionych przez to, że Iruka jest mężczyzną, ale na szczęście miał na sobie kimono, więc z niektórymi nie było takich problemów. Szkoda, że cię wtedy nie było, bo było sporo zabawy. Naruko i Jiraiya-sensei nawet wrócili na tą chwilę, żeby im pogratulować. Kakashi dostał kolejną zboczoną książkę.

Chyba powinienem wspomnieć o tym, że tuż po tym, jak twój dziadek wylądował w szpitalu, pokłóciłem się z Jiraiyą-sensei. Byłem wtedy załamany stanem ojca i rozważałem opcję odejścia ze stanowiska Hokage. Pomysł nie spodobał się Jiraiyi-sensei i mocno na mnie nakrzyczał, szczerze mówiąc. Boję się, że zawiodłem jego zaufanie i nie wiem, czy będę w stanie je odzyskać wkrótce. Dobrze sobie radzisz, tak jak Naruko, z takim zjednywaniem ludzi, mógłbym liczyć na twoją pomoc? Byłbym bardzo zobowiązany.

Teraz powinienem przejść do gorszych wieści. Twój brat, Menma, wpadł w łapy Orochimaru. Nie wiem, co sobie ten gad myślał, ale torturował go. Kiedy ANBU przynieśli go do szpitala, balansował na skraju życia i śmierci. Nie wiem, czy poradziłbym sobie wtedy, gdyby nie wsparcie twojego dziadka, Kakashiego, Iruki, Sandaime-sama i wielu innych osób. Poza bliznami, które pozostaną mu do końca życia, Menma stracił prawe oko na stałe i zapewne będzie kulał na lewą nogę. Orochimaru uciekł nam już kilka razy, ale w końcu go dopadniemy. Na szczęście, pozostałe kraje postanowiły z nami współpracować, więc zacieśniamy pętlę.

Zapewne nie jest ci dokładnie znana Akatsuka, ale zaczynam się obawiać, że ma ona w planach coś bardzo niemiłego. Zapewne to ta organizacja stała za otruciem mnie i nie jestem pewien, do czego oni tak naprawdę zmierzają. Udało mi się przeciągnąć paczką cukierków twojego znajomego, Tobiego na swoją stronę. Obawiam się, że chłopak jest odrobinę chory psychicznie, ewentualnie zacofany w rozwoju. Niepokoi mnie więc to, czemu trzymają go w tak poważnej organizacji. Sądzę, że ma jakieś specjalne umiejętności i boję się, że będą chcieli mu zrobić coś naprawdę złego, a on na to nie zasługuje.

Twoja kocia wioska dobrze sobie radzi, ale mieliśmy parę powstań, dopóki nie pozwoliliśmy powstać nowemu klanowi. Nie zgadniesz, jak się nazwali! Neko! Oryginalność schodzi na koty, mówię ci, Naruto. Poza tym to miejsce zyskało miano dobrej turystycznej atrakcji i ciągle jest nawiedzane przez nudzących się cywili.

To chyba będzie na razie na tyle. Napisz, co u ciebie, dobrze? Menma ciągle się dopytuje o ciebie, a ja głupio się czuję, nie mogąc mu powiedzieć nic nowego. Ri niewiele mówił, co robisz. Mam nadzieję, że szybko wrócisz.

Twój kochający ojciec,

Minato."

„Tou-san,

Przez ostatnie cztery miesiące, według kalendarza Yoshitsu-sensei, walczyłem z patelniami, nożami i piekarnikami. Dostałem się pod opiekę jakiegoś opętanego lisiego kucharza, który zachowywał się tak, jakby był generałem. Nie mogę się rozpisać, bo Yoshitsu-sensei mnie pogania, więc w skrócie opiszę to, co mogę.

Okazało się, że aby zostać ambasadorem (w pełni), muszę zdać egzaminy każdego z 20 lisów w hierarchii. Ten ostatni, jak już wspominałem, to opętany kucharz. Ma manię na temat trzymania czystości w kuchni i czepia się najdrobniejszego szczegółu. Nie wspominając o jego karach. Raz udało mi się wysadzić przez przypadek kuchenkę mikrofalową i musiałem przez kwadrans leżeć na łóżku dla fakirów. To było okropne.

Gratulacje z powodu bliźniaków! Z tego, co udało mi się wyczytać, nie jesteś zbyt zachwycony kolejnymi dziećmi, ale jestem pewien, że sobie poradzisz. W końcu Yondaime nie słynie z tego, że się poddaje. I nie martw się Jiraiyą-sama! Przejdzie mu szybciej, niż myślisz. I nie myśl, że jestem dyplomatą. Moje najlepsze doświadczenie w tych tematach to swatanie Kakashiego i Iruki. Im też pogratuluj, dobrze?

Mam nadzieję, że złapiecie szybko Orochimaru. Dlaczego torturował Menmę? O co w tym chodziło? Szkoda, że nie mogę wam pożyczyć moje Kirigana, kiedy go już złapiecie. Trochę żal mi Tobiego. Wiedziałem, że coś jest z nim nie tak od początku, ale nie pomyślałbym, że ktoś miałby ochotę mu coś zrobić tylko dlatego, że ma jakieś specjalne umiejętności.

Co słychać u Nayany i Shashary? Jak tam Hayate-sensei? Będę wdzięczny za każdą informację, bo na Wyspach nie dowiedziałbym się o kolejnej wojnie, dopóki ktoś by mi o tym nie powiedział. Zdałem egzamin tego kucharza, więc iść dalej. Zobaczymy, co przyniesie los.

Naruto"

**UWAGA! Tworząc dania opisane w fanficu kierowałam się tylko i wyłącznie własną wyobraźnią. Korzystanie z nich może zagrażać życiu i zdrowiu.**

**KONKURS! Wymyślacie imiona dla maluszków! Może będzie jeden, może dwa, a może walnę nawet trojaczki, a co tam! Ale wasze zadanie to podawanie ładnych, japońskich imion. :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Datenshi - Och, ranisz moją wenę xD Kira i Akira wydają mi się strasznie pospolite, nie wiem czemu. Za to Kei jest niezłe :)**

**Lilu.f - Kenji... jakie to piękne :)**

**UWAGA: Ludzie, piszę ten fanfic dlatego, że mam wsparcie. Im mniej komentarzy i wsparcia, tym gorzej mi się pisze. Więc proszę, bierzcie choć minimalnie aktywny udział w tym. Dziękuję.**

**Naprawdę gorące jest niebieskie**

Wyspa, na którą Naruto został zaprowadzony przez Yoshitsu, była dziwna i z pewnością chłopcu będzie brakować drzew i kwiatów. Była tu głównie ziemia, pokryta co jakiś czas złożami różnych metalów. Blondyn rozpoznał jedynie złoto i srebro, reszta była dla niego jednym wielkim znakiem zapytania. W powietrzu czuć było dym, w dodatku temperatura przekraczała normy ciepła. W oddali dostrzegał ogromny budynek. Właściwie to był głównie szeroki, ale pełno było tam kominów, z których wydobywał się dym.

Przed metalowymi drzwiami stał masywny lis. Miał ciemnobrązowe, wyraźnie szorstkie futro, niezadbany ogon, pokiereszowany pysk i oczy barwy burgundy. Był wielkości Jiraiyi i chłopiec naprawdę zaczął się bać. Z trudem przełknął ślinę, czując w ustach metaliczny posmak. Miał wrażenie, że trafił do jakiejś wielkiej kuźni.

-Naruto, to jest Kan Hiri, ale wszyscy mówią na niego po prostu Han. Kiedyś był Poszukiwaczem, i to niezłym, ale przeszedł tak jakby na emeryturę. Wprowadzi cię w szczegóły.

I, tak jak ostatnio, Yoshitsu rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Chłopiec westchnął i podszedł do giganta. Ten, z bliska, nie wyglądał już tak przerażająco. Spojrzenie miał łagodne i wyglądał na raczej zadowolonego z życia.

-Witam na mojej wielkiej, latającej kuźni. -powiedział wesoło- Chodź, oprowadzę cię.

Chłopiec w sumie nie miał wielkiego wyboru, ale powstrzymał się przed skomentowaniem tego. Nie wiedział jeszcze, na jakim gruncie stoi i wolałby nie robić sobie bagna z tego wszystkiego na samym początku. Wiedział już, że jest w kuźni i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jaki będzie jego test. Pewnie będzie musiał wykuć jakiś mieczyk na 10 punktów.

W środku zastał go... kompletny nieład. I upał. Nie, upał to za słabe słowo. Z chłopca momentalnie zaczął kapać pot. Blondyn skulił się i szybko ściągnął z siebie podkoszulkę. Lis spojrzał na niego rozbawionym wzrokiem, ale pozwolił, aby Naruto zaznajomił się z sytuacją. Znajdowali się w sporym pomieszczeniu, pełnym palenisk, kotłów, rynien, kowadeł, młotów, maszyn, skrzyń i innych, dziwnych obiektów. Był pewien, że w jednej z rynien płynęła strużka lawy, nie miał do tego najmniejszej wątpliwości, bo gorąc, jaki wydzielała ta substancja, docierał do niego doskonale.

-To mój dom. -powiedział Han beztrosko, jakby to był dla niego raj- Kiedyś byłem Poszukiwaczem, łaziłem tu i tam, przez całą swoją młodość, której teraz już szczerze nie pamiętam.

-Dlaczego przestałeś? -zdołał wydukać Naruto, walcząc z duszącym dymem, który wpychał się mu do płuc, skutecznie odbierając mu tlen. Lis westchnął.

-W jednej ze smoczych jaskiń natrafiłem na piękną zbroję, ze starych czasów, może nawet z lat, kiedy jeszcze shinobi w ogóle nie istnieli. Bardzo prawdopodobne. Była przepiękna. Ciągle o nią dbam, może kiedyś ci ją pokażę.

Naruto oblizał wysuszone wargi i wyprostował się.

-To na Wyspach są smocze jaskinie?

Han parsknął śmiechem.

-Może. Nie wiem, nie natrafiłem na takie.

-Ale... mówiłeś...

-Yoshitsu pewnie ci nie powiedział, że Poszukiwacze są także zwykłymi łowcami skarbów. Bardzo, ale to bardzo często zamiast szwendać się po wyspach, włazimy do starych jaskiń, które kiedyś były zamieszkiwane przez smoki. Czasochłonne i bardziej ryzykowne, ale warte tego wszystkiego. Może kiedyś spróbujesz szczęścia.

Chłopiec dałby wiele, żeby słowa lisa się spełniły. Już wyobrażał sobie, że będzie wielki łowcą skarbów, zapełni swój skarbiec niezliczonymi reliktami i skrzyniami ze złotem, a może nawet szczątkami smoków. Potem zachichotał, rozumiejąc, jak bardzo mu właśnie odbija. Zerknął na Hana.

-Zawsze tu tak gorąco? Ledwo można oddychać.

-Przywykniesz.

Naruto szczerze w to wątpił, ale postanowił zatrzymać swoje zdanie dla siebie.

-To... co mam tu robić?

-Dobre pytanie. Chodź za mną.

Ruszył przez pomieszczenie, zręcznie wymijając rynienki i inne obiekty, a także sterty bezużytecznych kawałków metalu, drewna i po prostu śmieci. Chłopcu szło to o kilka piekieł gorzej, ale starał się jak mógł. Mimo to nabił sobie parę guzów, a podkoszulka mu uciekła z rąk i spłonęła w rynience z lawą. Przynajmniej był już stuprocentowo pewien, że to magma. Bardzo uważał, żeby trzymać się od niej z daleka.

W końcu jednak temperatura się ochłodziła i było mniej maszynerii. Naruto zauważył drzwi, zapewne prowadzące do mniej oficjalnej części budynku, ale Han poprowadził go do schodów prowadzących w dół. Po przeżyciach w spiżarni chłopiec miał bardzo złe opinie na temat podziemi, ale także tym razem trzymał język za zębami. Potulnie podążał za lisem, zauważając, że ściany zdobią elektryczne lampy. Z rozbawieniem zamyślił się, gdzie jest elektrownia, ale postanowił, że o to zapyta później.

Ostatecznie stanęli przed mocnymi, drewnianymi drzwiami, które prawie niczym się nie wyróżniały od innych, poza tym, że były umazane jakimiś maziami i nieco podpalone. Han odwrócił się w stronę chłopca i odchrząknął.

-Pora na moją opowieść. Na prolog powiem, że miałem ci dać liczbę super rzeczy do wykucia, ale potem wpadłem na coś innego. -Naruto podziękował w duchu Bogu- Dawno, dawno temu, poznałem pewną lisicę. Była śliczna, niezdarna i świetna w sprawach miłosnych. Bardzo interesowała ją moja praca, więc chciała się dowiedzieć więcej. Bałem się, że pobrudzi sobie łapki albo nawet je poparzy, więc pilnowałem, żeby się zanadto nie zbliżała do ognia. Mimo to zawsze mnie rozpraszała. Ta jej figura, mrugnięcia...

Ostre spojrzenie chłopca przywróciło lisa do porządku.

-W każdym razie, pewnego dnia poprosiła, żebym pokazał jej swój magazyn. Tam składuję rzeczy, które zrobię, a których nie sprzedam, moje łupy z lat bycia Poszukiwaczem, zwykłe fanty i próbki metali. Miała tak wspaniały uśmiech, że nie mogłem się oprzeć, więc postanowiłem się pochwalić. Och, jaka była tym wszystkim zachwycona! Zwłaszcza moją schludnością. Każde pudełeczko, skrzyneczka, wszystko podpisane z eksponatem na wierzchu. Potknęła się.

Zamilkł z grymasem, który natychmiast zabił wcześniejszy ton, sugerujący łagodność, lekką miłość i uwielbienie. Naruto zamrugał i zmarszczył czoło.

-I...?

-Co „i"?! -wybuchł Han- Potknęła się! Wszystko, dosłownie wszystko runęło! Patrz!

Gwałtownym ruchem otworzył drzwi, pokazując największy bajzel, jaki chłopiec kiedykolwiek widział. Niepewnie wszedł na niewielki prostokącik czystości i spojrzał, dosłownie, na górę śmieci. Widział sztabki, miecze, kawałki zbroi, jakieś pudełeczka, papiery. Wszystko to było wymieszane w iście niesamowitym chaosie. Kątem oka dostrzegł też, że pod czystym końcem ściany po jego lewej jest łóżko, komoda i dzwoneczek zwisający z sufitu. Po prawej były lekko uchylone, papierowe drzwi, ukazujące mroczne pomieszczenie, w którym Naruto dostrzegł zarys wanny. Lis stanął obok.

-Oto twoje zadanie. Posegreguj to wszystko! Wiesz, przez tyle setek lat dawałem sobie z tym spokój i dorzucałem rzeczy na stertę, ale teraz jest to naprawdę upierdliwe. Mam tego dosyć.

Blondyn potrząsnął głową.

-To mi zajmie parę lat! Z nawiązką!

-Lepiej zacznij teraz. -mruknął Han- Tu masz łóżko, rzeczy, tam łazienkę z wanną, kiblem, pralką i całą gamą rzeczy do higieny. Za pomocą dzwoneczka możesz wezwać jednego z moich synów, oni dadzą ci wszystko, czego będziesz potrzebował: pudła, skrzynie, miotły. Śniadania, obiady i kolacje dostajesz automatycznie, za to wodę możesz pić prosto z kranu, jest czyściutka, możesz mi wierzyć.

Chłopiec nie dowierzał i z trudem przełknął ślinę. Wolał się skupić na czymś innym, bo samo patrzenie na tą górę przyprawiało go o mdłości.

-Masz dzieci?

Lis prychnął.

-Oczywiście, że mam. Niestety, przy moim statusie nie jest to łatwe.

-Dlaczego?

-Naruto. Jestem w pierwszej 20. Nie starzeję się.

-I? -nie rozumiał chłopiec- Przecież bycie wiecznie młodym powinno być super.

Han pokręcił głową.

-Nie. I nie zawsze młodym. To zależy od tego, kiedy zostało się takim, jak ja czy Yoshitsu. Problem w tym, Naruto, że ja się nie starzeję. A moje dzieci tak.

-O...jej... -załapał blondyn.

-Nawet nie wiesz, ile razy trzymałem w łapach martwe dziecko. Własne dziecko. Ale pomimo tego wszystkiego, nie mogę przestać. Potrzebuję rodziny. Niektóre odchodzą i mają własne dzieci, ale te, które zostają, są tu, aż w końcu śmierć mi je zabiera. Inni tego nie rozumieją, twierdzą, że niepotrzebnie się męczę, ale są tacy, którzy mają to już za sobą. Jak Yoshitsu.

Naruto mimowolnie podskoczył, całkowicie koncentrując się na Kanie Hirim.

-Yoshitsu-sensei ma dzieci?

-Miał. Jedno. Poszło na Schody szukać przygód. Nigdy nie wróciło. -Han z trudem przełknął ślinę- Był bliski samobójstwa. Widzisz, on doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego syn umrze ze starości. Próbował go zachęcić do walki, do tego, aby sam był w pierwszej 20 za wszelką cenę. Był wtedy jeszcze maluchem, niewiele większym od kota. Dawał wszystkim w kość, a potem... potem poleciał na Schody. Yoshitsu nie zdążył go zatrzymać. Po prostu zniknął.

-Jak to... -blondyn zawahał się- zniknął?

Han wzruszył ramionami.

-Jest wiele wersji. Niektórzy mówią, że spadł w pustkę, inni że wpadł w jakąś jaskinię. Nie ma zgodnych faktów i próżno ich szukać. Ale nie mówmy już o tym, Yoshitsu obdarłby mnie ze skóry, gdyby się dowiedział, że ci o tym mówię. To naprawdę stare dzieje.

-Miał jeszcze dzieci? -nie powstrzymał się Naruto.

-Nie. -westchnął Han- Tylko jedno. Jedną lisicę, która zmarła wkrótce po narodzinach, i jedno dziecko, które zmarło niedługo potem na Schodach. Weź się do pracy.

I wyszedł, zatrzaskując drzwi przed nosem Naruto. Chłopiec westchnął, czując w piersi dziwne ukłucia smutku. Nigdy, przenigdy nie sądziłby, że Yoshitsu ma takie tragedie za sobą. Czuł się w jakiś sposób winny, miał wrażenie, że gdyby nie on, nigdy by do tego nie doszło. Potrząsnął głową, przypominając sobie, że ma aktualnie ważniejsze sprawy do zrobienia. Spojrzał więc na górę śmieci, zastanawiając się, od czego powinien zacząć. Szybko dostrzegł, że jest tu sporo pozostałości po tekturowych pudłach i papierze. Pociągnął za dzwonek.

Lis pojawił się chwilę później. Przypominał odrobinę Hana, poza tym że był o wiele niższy i miał dwa ogony, a także zadziorniejszy wzrok. Hardo patrzył na chłopca, ale Naruto odniósł wrażenie, że bez problemów spełni jego życzenia, co było dziwnym wrażeniem.

-Czego ci potrzeba? -powiedział nieco zbyt tubalnym głosem, który nie pasował do jego postury. Chłopiec odchrząknął.

-Worków na śmieci i... może jakichś mioteł.

-Jasne. Daj mi minutę.

Zanim wrócił, Naruto zdążył obejść wolne miejsce wokół sterty i zrozumiał, że pomieszczenie jest naprawdę duże, ale góra jeszcze większa. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ma to szybko ogarnąć, choć to, że użyje klonów nie pozostawało tylko wątpliwym planem. Kiedy wrócił do punktu wyjścia, czekała już na niego paczuszka czarnych worków na śmieci i trzy miotły różnej wielkości włącznie z szufelkami. Przez chwilę chłopiec zastanawiał się, skąd lis to wszystko ma, ale potem uznał, że go to niewiele obchodzi.

Zabrał się do pracy.

Szło mu to bardziej niż opornie. Zaczęło się od tego, że chodził wokół góry, przynajmniej tam, gdzie był w stanie, i zastanawiał się, od czego powinien w ogóle zacząć. W końcu zabrał się do wybierania ze śmieci kawałków tektury, które miął i wrzucał do worka. Jednocześnie starał się niczego nie zniszczyć, chociaż to nie było takie proste. Na sam początek nie używał klonów, chciał bowiem dowiedzieć się więcej o obecnej sytuacji.

Lampy, choć świeciły jasno, nie dawały mu żadnej pomocy. Rozróżniał, co jest czym, ale wiedział, że próba segregacji czegokolwiek w tym stanie byłaby bezsensowna. Zaciskał więc zęby i zmuszał się do schylania, czując, że kręgosłup coraz gorzej reaguje na takie ćwiczenia. Nie wiedział, jak długo już chodził, ale góra nie zmieniła się nawet na jotę, a mięśnie wyrobione przy biegach przez spiżarnię Chintsu piekły niesamowicie.

Wtedy znów pojawił się lis. Tym razem przyniósł tacę z jedzeniem i odszedł. Naruto umył sobie w łazience ręce, jednocześnie zauważając, że jest niezła. Potem zabrał się do jedzenia. Dostał szaszłyki z sosem, ryżem i surówką, a do tego szklankę soku z pomarańczy. Wsunął to tak szybko, że zanim się obejrzał, już skrobał pałeczkami dno talerza, szukając zagubionych resztek. Zastanawiało go, czy mógłby poprosić o dokładkę, ale na razie wolał nie ryzykować.

Wziął się ponownie do pracy, nie czekając na lisa. Kiedy jednak raz się odwrócił, by odłożyć pełny worek, zauważył, że taca zniknęła. Naruto uznał po pewnym czasie, że to nie ma sensu i postanowił oddzielać górę na małe kupki, a je przeglądać z klonami. Pierwsza była naprawdę niewielka z pięcioma swoimi sobowtórami szybko ją opróżnił ze śmieci. Odnalazł w niej sztabkę srebra, pudełeczko z kolczykami, zdobioną wazę, pochwę od katany i parę innych, mniej fajnych przedmiotów. Ułożył je pod ścianą i ponowił cały proces.

Gdy dostał kolację, bo uznał, że to kolacja, było zapełnionych 11 worków, a 12 już prawie był pełen. Lis zniknął zbyt szybko, żeby chłopiec mógł go o coś zapytać, więc miał nadzieję, że sam się domyśli. Z trudem przełknął kilka tostów z dżemem, które popił gorącym kakao, a potem dopchnął waflem ryżowym. Wysłał jeszcze trzy klony do ogarnięcia ogólnego bajzlu, a sam zerknął do komody, gdzie znalazł parę ubrań na zmianę, w tym trzy piżamy. Wziął jedną i przeszedł szybko do łazienki.

Kąpiel miał naprawdę luksusową. Szampon, mydła i puchate ręczniki. Postanowił sobie poleżeć i rozłożył się w gorącej wodzie pod grubą warstwą piany. Westchnął z ulgą, czując, jak jego mięśnie się wreszcie rozluźniają, a miły, lecz nie za mocny gorąc koi jego psychikę. Mimowolnie umył swoje włosy i ciało, ale postanowił zostać jeszcze dłużej. Dolał więc sobie trochę gorącej wody, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien tu spać.

Wtedy jednak ktoś wszedł do łazienki i Naruto automatycznie się skulił, ale dostrzegł, że to jeden z jego klonów, więc nie zdążył się zaczerwienić. Rozluźnił się ponownie i rozłożył, czekając, aż sobowtór podejdzie do wanny i powie mu, o co chodzi.

-Ej, szefie, długo się jeszcze zamierzasz tu moczyć? -zapytał z drwiną w głosie klon- Rozumiem, że twoją skórę trudno się pierze, ale może ruszyłbyś tyłek i powiedział, co mamy teraz robić, hm?

Naruto, ten prawdziwy, jęknął.

-Posprzątaliście już?

-No.

-No to wio. Sio stąd. Wyparowujcie stąd.

Klon westchnął, ale posłusznie zmienił się w kupę dymu. Naruto z rozdrażnieniem dostrzegł, że drzwi zostały uchylone. Każdy, kto mógł wejść do środka, mógł go z łatwością zauważyć. Wyskoczył więc z wody i się szybko wysuszył, jednocześnie zapewniając sobie prywatność przez dociągnięcie papierowych drzwi do końca. Zakładając piżamę, poczuł, że jest niesamowicie delikatna.

Szurając sandałami dowlókł się do łóżka. Z ulgą zauważył, że worki ze śmieciami i taca po kolacji znikły, więc miał teraz wolne pole do popisu. Na razie zamierzał się po prostu wyspać. Zapakował się pod grubą kołdrę i sięgnął dłonią w stronę włącznika. Rozległo się głośne pstryknięcie i lampy zgasły. Po półminutowej chwili wahania, ale zgasły. Naruto nawet nie zauważył, jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Po prostu po chwili zasnął.

Został obudzony przez lisa, który jednocześnie przyniósł mu śniadanie. Chłopiec, trąc palcami oczy, próbował stopami namierzyć sandały, co udało mu się dopiero po chwili. Wtedy dostrzegł, że lis stoi przy drzwiach i z rozbawieniem mu się przygląda. Przyłapany, natychmiast spróbował wyjść.

-Poczekaj! -krzyknął szybko Naruto, zrywając się z łóżka. Był gotów rzucić się za nim w pościg, ale lis wrócił posłusznie, z ciekawością wyczekując tego, co chciał powiedzieć blondyn.

-Tak?

-Robisz to wszystko... a ja nawet nie wiem, jak masz na imię.

-Tobusa. -wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było coś trywialnego.

-Och... Ja... Naruto.

-Wiem. -mruknął z rozbawieniem i wyszedł. Chłopiec westchnął ciężko i zabrał się za naleśniki. Jedząc, obserwował górę śmieci, mając nadzieję, że się skurczy pod wpływem jego złego spojrzenia, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że to głupota. Zjadł, przebrał się i zabrał do pracy. Znowu stworzył parę klonów, ale teraz były dwie grupy, obie miały swój własny koniec góry. Naruto co rusz natykał się na dziwne rzeczy. Na książki, na części ubrania, na puszki z jedzeniem. Postanowił je odkładać, zamiast wyrzucać, nie miał bowiem pojęcia, czy ma to znaczenie dla Hana.

Czas leciał szybko, ale mięśnie chłopca reagowały bardzo źle na to wszystko. Jadł śniadanie, obiad i kolację, brał szybki prysznic i szedł spać, zwykle na parę godzin. W międzyczasie pracował, próbując znaleźć szybki sposób na pozbycie się tej góry śmieci. Worki znikały i pojawiały się, Tobusa bardzo poważnie traktował swoje zajęcie. Kiedy jedna z mioteł się złamała, po jakimś czasie pojawiła się nowa. W końcu blondyn poprosił o dwa pudła, do jednego zaczął wrzucać metale, których przybywało, a do drugiego rzeczy, które nie pasowały.

W końcu po 19 śniadaniach jego sprzątanie zaczęło dawać jakieś efekty. Góra zrobiła się mniejsza, i było więcej miejsca, ale co za tym idzie, potrzebował pudeł i worków, na szczęście tych miał Han najwyraźniej sporo. Klony pracowały teraz na pełen etat. Była dzienna zmiana i nocna zmiana, dzięki czemu praca nie ustawała, choć pojawiały się wpadki. Na przykład jeden wrzucił obraz do śmieci, który potem oryginał musiał wyciągać, żeby nie narazić się na gniew Hana.

Czas leciał. Naruto powoli tracił nawet rachubę w liczeniu. Jego dzień zaczynał się od szybkiego śniadania i wizyty w toalecie, wymiany klonów i złapania za miotłę. Potem nadzorował pracę dwóch grup, podczas gdy on sam segregował znaleziska, sprawdzając, czy nic nie zostało uszkodzone. Trafiały się zepsute rzeczy, ale Han poprzez Tobusę przekazał, że takie należy zostawić w specjalnej kategorii. Potem jadł obiad, robiąc jednocześnie spis rzeczy, które znalazł tego dnia. Pomagał klonom, szybko połykał kolację, brał kąpiel i szedł spać tylko po to, aby po paru godzinach względnego spokoju obudzić się za sprawą Tobusy lub swojego klona.

Przywykł do drzemania przy jasnym świetle lamp, hałasie, nawet już budził się o odpowiedniej porze. Coraz rzadziej rozmyślał o tym wszystkim, co zostawił w Konosze, zwłaszcza o dziadku, ojcu i swoim nowym rodzeństwie. Jedynie myśl, czy bliźniaki się już urodziły, nadal krążyła mu po głowie. Zastanawiał się, czy mógłby im coś wysłać w prezencie, np. jakąś zabawkę. Obawiał się jednak, że Han nie pochwali kradzieży, a tym bardziej nie widział tu niczego fajnego. A sztabka złota raczej nie byłaby dla bliźniaków cennym skarbem.

Po jakimś czasie zauważył, że nogi i ręce go już tak nie pieką, a kręgosłup nie pali go po całym dniu pracy. To dodało mu skrzydeł i sprawiło, że opuścił jedną noc, aby pracować dalej. Z ulgą dostrzegł, że z góry została już tylko 1/3 całości. Większość pomieszczenia była zastawiona pudłami z informacją, co jest w środku. Segregacją postanowił się zająć potem. Klony przestały tak bardzo marudzić i przywykły do swojej roli. Nie robiły mu też głupich żartów, kiedy się kąpał, a już pewnością nie wsypywały mu do wody piasku.

Pewnego dnia, po obiedzie, chłopiec trafił na coś, czego naprawdę nie potrafił sklasyfikować. Gapił się na to, trzymając koniuszek dwoma palcami, podczas gdy jego klony tarzały się po podłodze, rycząc ze śmiechu. Na początku zamierzał wezwać Tobusę, ale uznał, że to musi załatwić sam. W końcu, jeśli trafiał na takie rzeczy, to bał się, co może znaleźć dalej. Wyszedł więc po raz pierwszy z magazynu i wspiął się z powrotem do głównej części budynku. Z ulgą dostrzegł, że Han tam jest, trzymając coś w ogniu. Dostrzegł też Tobusę, który kulił się pod ścianą, gapiąc się na to, co trzymał blondyn. Chyba płakał.

Naruto, trzymając swoje znalezisko daleko od twarzy, podszedł do Hana. Ten go nie zauważył, nucąc coś pod nosem. Chłopiec odchrząknął.

-Ja bardzo przepraszam, ale tego w umowie nie było. -powiedział, marszcząc czoło. Han spojrzał na to, co trzymał blondyn i wypuścił coś z rąk, co wpadło do ognia. Z pewnością później nie będzie z tego zadowolony.

-Gdzie... gdzie to znalazłeś? -zadrżał lis.

-Tam, gdzie miałem sprzątać.

Blondyn oddał lisowi czerwone, nieco zakurzone stringi i wrócił do magazynu, słysząc za swoimi plecami śmiech Tobusy. Szybko wrócił do pracy, bojąc się, że to ostatnie wydarzenie go zbytnio rozproszy i się pogubi. I naprawdę, wyrzucił z umysłu podejrzenia, co jeszcze może tu znaleźć. Na szczęście, poza pudełeczkiem z papierosami, paczuszką prezerwatyw i doniczką ze zwiędłą konopiom _(? nie wiem, czy to poprawne, tak mi słownik wyświetla)_, nie było nic strasznego. Wszystkie trzy przedmioty oddał, oczywiście, Hanowi. W końcu, po kilkunastu śniadaniach, góra znikła.

Pojawiła się za to masa pudeł i setki rzeczy rozłożonych na podłodze. Brudnej podłodze. Klony dwoiły się i troiły, żeby doprowadzić to miejsce do stanu używalności, podczas gdy Naruto segregował wszystko. Metale do metali, ubrania do ubrań, ozdoby do ozdób, rzeźby do rzeźb, miecze do mieczy. I tak to szło. Śniadanie, praca, obiad, praca, kolacja, sen. Chłopiec już od dawna nie nosił swoich własnych ubrań, które się podarły, tylko miał na sobie te, znalezione w komodzie.

W końcu nadszedł ten dzień. Wielki dzień. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Zwłaszcza na widok miny Hana. Wszystko było czyste. Podłoga czyściutka, zero pajęczyn, pudła z listami rzeczy w równych rządkach, żadnych śmieci. Naruto był bardzo zadowolony z siebie. Zrobił coś, co go na początku przerastało. Udało mu się. Wreszcie.

-Jejku. -wymamrotał Han. Naruto posłał mu lekkiego kuksańca.

-Nareszcie, nie? Straciłem rachubę czasu. Ale po tych wszystkich roślinkach, majtkach i papierosach w końcu coś wyszło.

Spojrzał na niego zirytowanym wzrokiem. Wziął się pod boki.

-Dobra, przyznaję. Byłem pewien, że ci się nie uda. Ale ci się udało. Jestem pod wrażeniem. I chyba ci coś obiecałem.

-Naprawdę? -zastanowił się Naruto, ale Han już go wyciągał z magazynu. Tym razem poprowadził go do drzwi. Znaleźli się w przytulnej sypialni, w której centrum stał manekin. Na nim leżała najpiękniejsza zbroja, jaką chłopiec kiedykolwiek widział. Z pewnością nie były to wielkie płyty metalu, połączone ze sobą metalem. O nie. Warto to podzielić na części. Górna wyglądała jak czarna koszula z długimi rękawami, z niebieskimi, wręcz wtopionymi naramiennikami i kilkoma niebieskimi paskami w okolicach serca. Dołem były również czarne spodnie, także z niebieskimi pasami, ale także z dodatkiem srebra w okolicach kolan. Sandały wyglądały tak, jakby były połączone z resztą zbroi. Rękawice, niebiesko-czarne, nie miały palców.

Chłopiec podszedł niepewnie do manekina i pogładził zbroję. Ciężko nawet było to tak nazwać. To wyglądało raczej jak jakiś drogi kostium. Zerknął na zadowolonego Hana.

-Z czego to jest? Bo chyba nie z metalu, prawda?

Lis zaśmiał się.

-Mylisz się. To jest sam metal. To, czego dotykasz, to miliardy malutkich, niebieskich kółeczek, splecionych w jedno. Niebieskie pasy to miejsca, gdzie są większe, aby lepiej chronić ciało. Nie wiem, co to za metal, rozpoznałem jedynie platynę.

-Platynę? -wypsnęło się blondynowi. Mimowolnie spojrzał na srebro przy kolanach.

-Owszem. To platyna. Też z początku zdawało mi się, że to może być srebro. Jedno ci powiem. To naturalna zbroja. Zrobiona w pocie czoła, ale naturalna. Zero dodatków. Czyste metale.

Chłopiec odwrócił się do lisa.

-Jaki metal jest niebieski?

Han zachichotał.

-Taki, który jest naprawdę gorący.

-Przecież gorący metal jest czerwony!

-A skąd! -żachnął się lis- Najpierw jest czerwony, a potem przechodzi przez wszystkie barwy, a na końcu jest niebieski. Prosta fizyka. Które gwiazdy są według ciebie gorętsze? Czerwone, żółte, czy niebieskie? Oczywiście, że niebieskie! -odpowiedział, nie czekając na Naruto. Chłopiec westchnął i pokiwał potulnie głową. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na zbroję. Przyciągała jego wzrok, miał ochotę ją sobie przywłaszczyć.

-Powiem ci coś, Naruto. -powiedział Han, podchodząc- Jeśli wrócisz ze Schodów żywy, oddam ci ją.

Chłopiec zachłysnął się powietrzem.

-Naprawdę? Dlaczego?

-Bo mam dosyć kiszenia jej w tym miejscu. Została stworzona do akcji, a na mnie nie pasuje. Co tam mruczysz?

-Jestem niski.

-I co? Dać ci za to medal? Będzie pasować, ręczę za to życiem. Ale najpierw postaraj się nie stracić swojego. I trochę podrośnij.

Yoshitsu znów czekał na niego na zewnątrz. Z pewnością był zaskoczony. Naruto był ubrany w zupełne inne ubrania, miał (znowu) lepszą figurę i był stanowczo tym wszystkim zmęczony. Mimo to bez skarżenia się podszedł do lisa.

-Co teraz?

-Idziemy dalej. Ale zanim... Jak twoja psychika?

-Gorzej być nie może. Chodźmy już, zanim się rozmyślę.

„Naruto,

Rozumiem, że lisy dają ci się we znaki. Naprawdę ci współczuję. Chciałbym cię stamtąd zabrać, ale to raczej niewykonalne. Wrócisz kiedyś, prawda? Nie wiem, jak długo zajmie ci odpowiadanie na ten list, ale mam nadzieję, że zrobisz to szybko. Tęsknię za tobą. Nie, wszyscy za tobą tęsknimy.

Nayana ma się dobrze. Coraz lepiej radzi sobie z językiem migowym, Shashara też się go uczy. Obawiam się, że Tsunade nie będzie w stanie jej pomóc, tego po prostu nie da się cofnąć. Twoja przyjaciółka się jednak nie poddaje i chyba postawiła sobie dwa cele życiowe. Zostać medyczką i wykuć twoją książkę na pamięć. Napiszesz coś jeszcze? Z chęcią przeczytałbym jakieś nowe twoje dzieło, masz świetny styl.

Hayate czuje się już trochę lepiej, ale jest tak chorowity, że wolałbym, aby dał sobie spokój z byciem shinobi. Jest, niestety, zbyt uparty na to i nie mogę nic poradzić. Wątpię jednak, żeby twoja drużyna kiedykolwiek wróciła do akcji, przykro mi.

Menma mówił nam, że Orochimaru robił mu te rzeczy tylko i wyłącznie dla tego, że mu się nudziło. Z chęcią obdarłbym go ze skóry, ale gad zaszył się gdzieś i zniknął nam z oczu. W końcu jednak kichnie, a obiecuję ci Naruto, że będę pierwszym, który poda mu chusteczkę. O to możesz się nie martwić.

Twoja matka jest coraz bardziej niebezpieczna. Jedynie Menma ma u niej rabat, reszta obrywa jak leci. Chyba właśnie z tego powodu twój dziadek się przeprowadził do mieszkania obok. Nie dziwię się mu. Staram się być jak najrzadziej w domu, ale to niewykonalne. Boję się, że coś czyha na naszą rodzinę i nie chcę zostawiać jej i twojego brata w domu samych na zbyt długo. Menma w dodatku ma niesprawną nogę i bycie shinobim jest dla niego już przeszłością. Ciężko to przeżył, ale w jego wypadku nie pozostawiłem żadnych wątpliwości.

Iruka mieszka teraz z Kakashim, a twój Yuki rośnie jak na drożdżach. Będzie z niego wielkie psisko. Twoje swatanie najwyraźniej przyniosło dobre efekty, bo małżeństwo radzi sobie nieźle. Krążą plotki, że mieli jakieś tam łóżkowe problemy, ale wolałem się w te tematy nie zagłębiać zbytnio.

Nie, żeby coś, ale wizja kolejnych dzieci odrobinę mnie przeraża, Naruto. Już raczej przygotowywałem się na wnuki, a nie na kolejne własne maluchy. Czy ty wiesz, jakie piekło przechodzi każdy rodzic, gdy dominują lata pieluch? Ciebie tu pewnie w tym czasie nie będzie, ale uwierz mi, można dostać szału.

Mam nadzieję, że zdałeś kolejny egzamin u tych lisów. Przekaż Yoshitsu, żeby utemperował Ri, bo naprawdę go wykopię z Konohy. Zaczyna mi już grać na nerwach. Przez niego we wiosce rozpoczął się biznes polegający na skupowaniu od niego diamentów i sprzedawania ich na czarnym rynku za potrójną cenę. Takiego bajzlu nie potrafisz sobie nawet wyobrazić.

Twój kochający ojciec."

„Naruto,

Postanowiłem w końcu do ciebie napisać. Wiem, że nie ma cię w Konosze, ale Temari uparła się, że jakoś dostaniesz w końcu ten list. Chcę ci podziękować. Jeszcze raz. Nikt jeszcze nigdy nie dał mi prezentu i z pewnością nie napisał do mnie takimi przyjaznymi słowami. Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że to wszystko naprawdę sporo dla mnie znaczy.

Spotkamy się kiedyś? Z chęcią obejrzałbym twojego Kirigana i dowiedziałbym się, co wiesz na temat Shukaku. Byłbym bardzo zobowiązany.

Gaara

PS: Pisanie idzie mi coraz lepiej."

„Tou-san,

Mam wrażenie, że te odstępy czasu to dopiero początek. I boję się, że Yoshitsu-sensei ma rację i w końcu wyląduję w domu dla wariatów. Ostatnie miesiące spędziłem w magazynie, układając porozwalane rzeczy pewnemu lisowi. To było prawdziwe wyzwanie i byłem pewien, że nie skończę z tym przed 60. Ale się udało.

Cieszę się, że u Nayany, Shashary, Iruki i Kakashiego wszystko dobrze. I mam nadzieję, że z Menmą też będzie okej. Co z Tobim? Jakieś nowości? Chciałbym być w domu, kiedy te bliźniaki się urodzą. Widok samych lisów wokół mnie robi się naprawdę nużący.

Wybacz, że się nie rozpiszę, ale po tym wszystkim mam już po prostu dosyć. Chyba za długo siedziałem pod ziemią i nie mogę zbytnio myśleć. Pomyslę nad książką, jak tylko to piekło się skończy. Dziękuję za wsparcie, to naprawdę sporo dla mnie znaczy.

Naruto"

„Gaara,

Cieszę się, że idzie ci to coraz lepiej, ale teraz ja z kolei się nie popiszę. Lisy mnie w końcu zamęczą, niestety. Wątpię, żebyśmy się spotkali w najbliższych latach, jestem odcięty od świata i wiem niewiele więcej od przeciętnej żabki. Z pewnością kiedy się już stąd wydostanę, pomyślę o odwiedzinach. I dzięki, że przypomniałeś mi o Kiriganie. Prawie o nim zapomniałem.

Naruto"

**Ponawiam info o:**

**KONKURS NA IMIONA: Brane pod uwagę: Kenji, Kei, Kasumi, Azumi, Yui. Czekam na nowe.**

**PROŚBA O RYSUNKI: narysowanie Shashary. Nayany, Yoshitsu i innych postaci OC (głównie lisów)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Jzef - Ee... Chodziło mi o oryginalne imiona. Wiesz, takie które nie pojawiły się w mandze. Ale dzięki za pomysły.**

**Datenshi - gdyby to było takie proste... nawet nie mam pojęcia, gdzie mogłabym to wrzucić. A internetu mam tyle co kot napłakał.**

**AkiSora -Wielkie dzięki za propozycje! Jak przeczytasz chapter to dowiesz się, które mi się spodobało :)**

**amii - Ok 7 lat, przynajmniej tak wykalkulowałam sobie. A jeśli chodzi o to drugie pytanie dotyczące 1... Odmawiam na nie odpowiedzi.**

**corax - nie mam blogów. I nie znam się na tym. I nie mam często neta. I nerwów. ;) Przeboleję jakoś.**

**Radwan - Ciekawe... Pomyślę potem nad nim, z pewnością znajdzie się coś dla niego.**

**A teraz... dowiecie się... że... mi... KOMPLETNIE ODBIŁO. DLACZEGO? Przeczytajcie chapter, a dowiecie się.**

**Artysta i śmierć**

Kolejna wyspa była dosyć barwna, w przeciwieństwie do dwóch pozostałych. Wszędzie były prześliczne krajobrazy, głębokie i czyste jeziora oraz mnóstwo różny zwierząt, również tych drapieżnych. Na szczęście te ostatnie wyglądały raczej na bardziej senne niż groźne. Wysokie drzewa, a także niektóre rośliny, wyglądały tak, jakby stworzył je jakiś niezwykle utalentowany artysta. Jakby na życzenie, przed nimi pojawił się niezbyt duży lis z co najmniej sześcioma zwinnymi ogonami.

Lis był nieco większy od Yoshitsu, sprawiał jednak wrażenie niesamowicie chudego. Sierść, brązowa jak czekolada, w wielu miejscach była poplamiona farbą. Niesamowicie energiczne uszy były nieco za krótkie, jak na przedstawiciela lisiego rodu i bardziej przypominały kocie. Duże, turkusowe oczy nie sprawiały wrażenia, że ich właściciel grzeszy zbytnią inteligencją. Yoshitsu odchrząknął głośno, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

-Naruto, to jest Nero. Baw się dobrze.

Chłopiec zrezygnowanym krokiem podszedł do lisa, lecz zanim zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, Nero zaczął skakać wokół niego, zaglądając mu między palce, we włosy, do uszu, macając jego twarz i ręce. Zanim lis pozwolił sobie na o wiele więce, blondyn odskoczył od niego na dobre kilka metrów.

-Co ty robisz?!- krzyknął oburzony Naruto. Nero wzruszył ramionami.

-Artysta musi znać wszystkie szczegóły i proporcje. A ty jesteś odrobinę nieforemny, wiesz? Prawe ucho masz mniejsze od lewego o 5 milimetrów.

Kiedy Naruto sprawdzał prawdomówność lisa, ten odszedł trochę i wyciągnął z jakiejś magicznej skrytki paletę, sztalugę, pędzel i farby. Wszystko to ustawił dzielnie na płaskiej powierzchni na polance kwiatów. Blondyn westchnął i podszedł znów do niego, mając się jednocześnie na baczności. Wolał nie przechodzić po raz kolejny tego samego testu. To byłoby... niesamowicie upokarzające.

-A więc... Co mam robić?

Nero spojrzał na niego i Naruto odniósł wrażenie, że lis przez chwilę nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co blondyn tu robi. Wziął się pod boki, uważnie lustrując chłopca.

-A skąd ja mam wiedzieć? Jestem zajętym lisem, nie obchodzą mnie jakieś banały. Zrobimy tak. Posiedzisz u mnie miesiąc, ucząc się malować u boku prawdziwego mistrza -wskazał na siebie- a potem pójdziesz sobie dalej. Co ty na to?

-Jestem za!

Naruto nawet nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Nie dość, że nie będzie musiał się napracować, to jeszcze tylko miesiąc! Czemu inne lisy nie mogły robić takich zadań. Nero wyglądał na zadowolonego z rozwoju wydarzeń i pokazał ząbki.

-Stań sobie pod tamtym drzewem.

Wykonując polecenia lisa, chłopiec w końcu zamarł w bardzo niewygodnej pozie. Nero przez dłuższą chwilę jedynie się wpatrywał w niego, a potem wziął do ręki pędzel, nakreślił w powietrzu wzór, wylał trochę farby na paletę, znów nakreślił wzór. Zanurzył koniuszek pędzla w niebieskiej substancji, zrobił niewielką kreseczkę na płótnie, a potem stanął trochę dalej, żeby obejrzeć swoje dzieło. Patrzył na to z różnych perspektyw, a potem wrócił, zerknął jeszcze raz na blondyna, zrobił kolejną kreseczkę i znów się cofnął.

Naruto nie miał przy sobie zegarka, ale sądząc po wyglądzie nieba, długości cieni i niewiarygodnego bólu zesztywniałych mięśni, minęło już parę godzin, a do końca najwyraźniej było jeszcze bardzo daleko. Od dłuższego czasu zgrzytał zębami, mając nieodpartą chęć rzucenia tego wszystkie w cholerę i wrócenia do Konohy. Powstrzymywał się jednak, wiedząc, że Yoshitsu bardzo by się za niego wstydził. Stał więc potulnie, próbując nie poruszać żadnych istniejącym mięśniem, co nie było takie proste, jak mogłoby się wydawać.

I tak w sumie mijały dni. Naruto pozował, nosił sztalugi, farby, ryzy papierów, czesał lisa, układał ubrania, spał na łóżku z kwiatów na łące, jadł owoce, pił wodę ze strumyka, zrzędził w każdej możliwej chwili. Dziękował stwórcy, że wcześniej miał dwóch naprawdę męczących lisów, bo bez ich „treningu" padłby po godzinie łażenia z Nero. Nie miał czasu na zjedzenie naprawdę sytego śniadania, przez kilka godzin chodził spragniony, a spać szedł dopiero wtedy, kiedy sam lis uznawał, że wystarczy. Po jakimś czasie nie mógł się powstrzymać od ciągłego ziewania i przecierania oczu.

Już po pierwszej lekcji malowania został nazwany kompletnym beztalenciem. Przełknął tą uwagę szybko, bojąc się, że jeśli zdenerwuje Nero, będzie musiał zostać na tej wyspie kolejny miesiąc. A on ledwo przetrwał tydzień. Był zmuszony do malowania kwiatków, ptaków, lisów, kotów, psów, wilków, lwów, nagich kobiet, nagich mężczyzn... Na początku te dwie ostatnie rzeczy go bardzo szokowały, ale potem przywykł do tego widoku. Po prostu robił swoje, próbując uczynić ze swoich bazgrołów jako takie dzieło sztuki. Najbardziej lubił malować dzieci.

Raz Nero postawił przed nim małą, co najmniej 6-letnią dziewczynkę z koszykiem pełnym kwiatów. Z jakiegoś powodu Naruto czuł, że tego nie może schrzanić. Wraz z 50 klonami malował ją różnych perspektyw z różnym wynikiem. Nie pozwolił jej zabrać, dopóki najlepsze nie zostało ukończone w każdym szczególe. I musiał przyznać... W końcu mu coś wyszło. Niestety, lis skonfiskował rysunek jako dowód, że człowiek potrafi się postarać. Strasznie to zdenerwowało blondyna, który miał już tego dosyć.

Niestety, nic nie zapowiadało tego, że to się szybko skończy. Czas wlókł się, raniąc zdrowie chłopaka. Od zbyt słodkich owoców zaczęły go boleć zęby, miał trzy połamane paznokcie, a rany, które nabywał podczas biegania po lesie na bosaka, nie były dezynfekowane i go piekły. Na jakąkolwiek skargę Nero reagował agresją, złością i brakiem cierpliwości. Każdy argument chłopca zbywał machnięciem ręki. Po dwóch i pół tygodnia Naruto miał gorączkę. Nie mógł spać, bo w nocy dygotał z zimna, zaś w dzień gotował się od środka. Wraz z początkiem trzeciego tygodnia zaczął wymiotować krwią, a widział tyle, co kura w nocy.

Pewnego dnia nie był już w stanie wstać. Jęczał, kulił się, ledwo słyszał to, co Nero mówił o jego słabościach, głupocie i byciu nieodpowiedzialnym. Lis wyzywał go od słabeuszy, tchórzy, niedojd. Blondyn nie miał nawet siły na wydanie z siebie jakiegokolwiek głosu, o ripostach nie wspominając. Jedno było pewne. Miał sporo czasu na myślenie. Zabijał niewiarygodny ból wyobraźnią, tworzył obrazy i historie, wymyślał postacie, kreował światy fantasy. Liczył godziny. Coraz rzadziej słyszał cokolwiek. Jego organizm walczył z chorobą... ale już coraz słabiej.

Chciało mu się pić. I jeść. Był głodny, umierał z pragnienia. Usta miał wysuszone na wiór, gardło piekło go przy każdym oddechu, a oczy chciały łzawić, lecz nie miały czym. Pragnął jeszcze raz porozmawiać z rodzicami, zobaczyć swoje rodzeństwo, pobawić się z Yukim. Zobaczyć Nayanę. I Rirę. Spotkać się dziadkiem. Lecz ponad to wszystko pragnął końca cierpień. Nie pamiętał, jak smakowała radość, czym wyróżniała się przyjemność, jak miło było jeść posiłek. Oddałby duszę za kawałek czerstwego chleba i odrobinę brudnej wody. Tylko historia, którą dopracowywał na najciaśniejszy guzik pozwalała mu o tym zapomnieć na parę sekund.

W końcu nadeszła ulga. Poczuł ją dosyć dokładnie. Ciało przestało się tak dawać we znaki, pieczenie, ból, pragnienie, bestia głodu wyżerająca mu żołądek, to wszystko zniknęło jak za sprawą magicznej różdżki. Poczuł się wspaniale, ktoś go kołysał w ramionach, słyszał delikatne słowa, wypowiadane cicho, z największą ostrożnością. Kontury się rozmywały mu przed oczami, ale wiedział, że to sprzymierzeniec. Skądś wzięło mu się wspomnienie, że ten mężczyzna zawsze przynosił mu ciepłe mleko i go kołysał do snu, śpiewał mu kołysanki, pożyczał mu miękkiego pluszaka. Ale kim on był?

-Śpij, malutki. Śpij. Jutro kolejny paskudny dzień. -mówił mężczyzna- Musisz być silny. Ale ty jesteś silny, prawda, Naru-chan? Jesteś. Nie zasługuję na ciebie. Nie powinieneś pozwalać mi cię kołysać, śpiewać tobie kołysanek, układać cię do snu. Jestem okropnym ojcem.

Szeptał. Cicho, z pełnią miłości. Naruto tak bardzo chciał wiedzieć, kto to był. Ale nie wiedział. Potem to wszystko odpłynęło, a uczucie kołysania zostało zastąpione niesieniem. Ktoś go niósł. Tym razem czuł tłumiony przez coś ból, wiedział, że z ust wylewa mu się krew. Mężczyzna próbował na niego nie patrzeć, choć na twarzy miał wypisaną udrękę. Nienawidził go. Chłopiec o tym wiedział. Zapewne nie chciał go nieść. Nie chciał. A jednak to robił. Dlaczego? Dlaczego? I wtedy właśnie do głowy Naruto wpadło rozwiązanie. To był jego ojciec. Jego ojciec.

Chciał wyć, płakać, kiedy znów oddalał się od niego. Chciał być z nim, zostać przy jego boku, zacząć wszystko od nowa. Inaczej. Nie spotkałby Yoshitsu, nie musiałby odchodzić. Nie umierałby... „Czy ja umieram?" zastanawiał się przez dłuższą chwilę, jednocześnie dziwiąc się, czemu robi się tak ciemno. „Czy to tak wygląda?". Chciał uruchomić Kirigana, ale jego Kekkei Genkai znikło. Mimo czuł niezwykłą, rozpierającą go radość. Po co miałby pamiętać o jakichś głupich oczach? Kogo obchodzili rodzice?

Już widział tą wspaniałą polanę. Zrobił kilka kroków z szerokim uśmiechem. Wszędzie pasły się jelenie i łanie, łagodne daniele spoglądały na niego z ciekawością. Kwiaty wypełniały wiele skrawków przestrzeni, zaś drzewa miały grube, rozłożyste gałęzie, wspaniałe do wspinaczki. Chciał już iść, pobawić się, poczuć się wreszcie jak dziecko. Zasługiwał na to. Ale czy naprawdę chciał zostawić Yoshitsu? Tatę? Mamę? Rodzeństwo? Nayanę? Przyjaciół? W jego głowie pojawiły się wątpliwości, a polana zaczęła tracić na uroku. „Nie." powiedział sobie. Miał przecież zostać Lisim Mędrcem. Ambasadorem. Nie mógł tak tego porzucić.

Wspaniała okolica zrobiła się ciemna i ponura i chłopiec przestraszył się. Jego postanowienie było jednak mocne. Nie chciał umierać. Wtedy pojawiło się TO. Wyłoniło się z gęstniejącego mroku. Było połączeniem poskręcanych kości, długich, ostrych pazurów zamiast palców, czterech szeregów kłów z wąskiej czaszce, oczodołów wypełnionych wciągającą światło czernią, zaś jego nogi były reprezentowane przez dwa szpice. Gdy szczęka się rozwarła, uszy Naruto zostały zaatakowane przez niewiarygodnie bolesny, niemożliwy do zidentyfikowania dźwięk. Chłopiec postąpił odruchowo.

Sięgnął po swoją katanę, tworząc parę klonów i rzucił się na potwora z krzykiem. Nic nie odbierze mu jego rodziny i postanowień. Bestia zniknęła, żeby po chwili pojawić się za jego plecami i przeciąć go prawie na pół. Wrzasnął z bólu, lecz na jego ciele nie pojawiła się najmniejsza rana. Mimo to czuł, że został pocięty. Poraniony. Słaniając się w agonii, po raz kolejny zamachnął się na stwora. Ten bez problemu uniknął ataku.

**Śmiesz atakować samą śmierć?**

Głos uderzył chłopca w samą duszę. Blondyn zawahał się, a potwór wykorzystał to, aby zadać mu cios, który powinien oderwać mu głowę. Zamiast tego wywołał kolejną falę agonii, której nie można sobie nawet wyobrazić. Kolana ugięły się pod ciężarem Naruto i chłopiec, krzycząc wniebogłosy, upadł na niewidoczną w mroku posadzkę. Drżał, nie chciał jednak się poddać. Nie mógł zawieść Yoshitsu.

**Ty głupcze. Twój lis cię opuścił. Twój żałosny ojciec cię zostawił.**

-Kłamiesz! -krzyknął Naruto, podrywając się w ostatnim akcie swojej determinacji. Jego katana rozbiła się na kawałeczki po starciu z twardymi niczym stal kośćmi bestii. Ta zarechotała, raniąc uszy chłopca. Ten zapłakał, nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak dużo znaczyło dla niego to ostrze.

**Spójrz tylko na siebie. Nie masz już niczego,czym mógłbyś się zasłonić. Twoi bliscy zostawili cię. Yoshitsu pozwolił, żeby ten śmierdzący lis cię zamordował. Nie widzisz tego? Nikt cię nie potrzebuje. Przestań walczyć. Nie masz już nic.**

-Nie... -jęczał chłopiec, upadając po raz kolejny na posadzkę- Kłamiesz. Yoshitsu-sensei. On mnie nie zostawi! Kłamiesz!

**Naprawdę?**

Głos brzmiał teraz tak, jakby ktoś próbował się ulitować.

**Nie bądź idiotą, bachorze. Nikomu na tobie nie zależy. Yoshitsu cię nie chce. Nie, on ciebie nie chce. Po co miałbyś tam wracać? Po co? Hm? Jesteś żałosny. Jesteś nikim. Oddaj mi się. Chcesz tego. Chcesz ujrzeć moją wspaniałą postać. Moje ciało. Moje idealne oczy. Chcesz być w moim raju.**

-O... c-czym ty mówisz?! Kim ty jesteś?!

**Jestem śmiercią. Jestem tęsknotą. Jestem tym, czego się boisz. Przed czym drżysz, stojąc w kałużach swoich niepowodzeń. Przed czym uciekasz, płacząc za tych, którzy umarli. Jestem najgorszą możliwą prawdą. Jestem zgubą niezwyciężonych, łaską umęczonych, ciemiężycielem bogatych, katem biednych. Jestem Cieniem, jestem Kage.**

Naruto, słaniając się, podniósł się i stanął naprzeciwko bestii.

-Nie wierzę ci. Czymkolwiek jesteś, to zbyt oczywiste. Kościotrup. Jeśli jesteś śmiercią, to jesteś bardzo przewidywalny!

**Och, to tylko jedno z moich dzieci. Nazywam go Perswazją. Potrafi nawrócić tych, którzy się stawiają, ale ty jesteś wyjątkowo upierdliwy. Stworzyłem go, słuchając historyjek pewnego śliniącego się starca z wyłupionymi oczami. Chyba wciąż jeszcze wije się w komorze lawy, w której go umieściłem, gdy zaczął mnie obrażać. Perswazja to jedno z moich ulubionych dzieci. Jest zaradny, posłuszny i silny, lecz mój ojciec nim pogardza. Nazywa go ślepym zaułkiem. Ale nie pozwolę mu go obrażać. Będę kraść mu dusze tak długo, aż mnie przeprosi. I przeprosi Perswazję.**

Naruto z trudem przełknął ślinę, zastanawiając się, jak mógłby uciec od tego dziwadła. Perswazja nie spoglądał na niego zbyt przyjaźnie.

-Twój ojciec? Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby ktoś nienawidził wnuków...

**Ha! Jestem synem i córą, jestem bliźniętami, jestem duszą. Powstałem z czystej esencji istoty, którą smoki nazywały Shar Kyushi, czyli Blask Śmierci. Jest bardziej znany pod imieniem Shinigami.**

Chłopiec zadrżał, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo głos znów go przeszył na wskroś.

**Mogę być wszystkim. Pieskiem, kotkiem, ptaszkiem, najpiękniejszą kobietą świata, najniewinniejszą dziewczynką. Kiedyś, bardzo dawno, przed shinobi, miałem inne imiona. Lubiłem jedno. Było fajne. I wywoływało takie przerażone miny. Ludzie oglądali się, zaglądali w śmiecie, sprawdzali swoje niemowlęta. Bali się mnie. Nazywano mnie oszustem, wyszydzano z moich starych dzieci, teraz zamkniętych w najciemniejszych lochach, zapomnianych przez ludzkość. Mogłem być każdym. Królem, żebrakiem, rycerzem, szlachcicem, rolnikiem, tanią dziwką z brudnej ulicy. Zwano mnie Loki.**

-Loki? Taką masz fryzurę? -powiedział drżącym głosem Naruto, obserwując kątem oka Perswazję. Powykręcany kościotrup jedynie się przyglądał, ale chłopiec wiedział, że jeśli zostanie przez niego zaatakowany, nie będzie kolorowo.

**Ty głupcze! Loki to słowo z najstarszego smoczego narzecza! W dosłownym tłumaczeniu oznaczało Świętokradcę. Wiesz dlaczego? Kradłem tożsamości, oszukiwałem, wyszydzałem. Ale wtedy nadszedł czas shinobi, którzy mieli lepsze sprawy na głowie, niż zaprzątanie sobie głowy tym, że gdzieś tu może być boski oszust. Ha! Woleli się powyrzynać. Ich sprawa. O tak... Dawno nie byłem na zewnątrz.**

Naruto zrozumiał, że ma jedną szansę na tysiąc na uratowanie własnej skóry.

-Naprawdę? Dlaczego? Skoro jesteś taki potężny...

**Nikt we mnie nie wierzy. Po co mam tam iść, skoro nikt nie uwierzy mi na słowo. A żeby mu udowodnić, mógłbym go zabić. Ale w słowo trupa też nikt nie uwierzy. Żałosne. Chakra to najgorsza możliwa rzecz. Cały świat oszalał na jej punkcie. Prostota. Przynajmniej mój ojciec ma jakieś zajęcie. Ciągle pojawiają się głupcy, oddający mu dusze za byle co. Ja też tak bym chciał, no ale nie mogę.**

-Dlaczego nie?

**Mój ojciec mnie spętał. Nie mogę nic zrobić! No naprawdę. To takie... żałosne. Musiałbym zawrzeć umowę z jakimś śmiertelnikiem, wejść w jego ciało, ale i tak nie miałbym nic do roboty. Mógłbym jedynie się gapić, jak idiota robi z siebie kretyna.**

Chłopiec chrząknął.

-Czy ty mi właśnie to proponujesz? Umowę za moje życie?

Cień wybuchł śmiechem, który nie trwał zbyt długo.

**Ja się nie targuję. Choć muszę przyznać, że masz werwę. Przeciwstawiasz mi się, walczysz, choć jesteś skazany na śmierć. Ale co miałbym z tej umowy, hm? Nie chce mi się siedzieć w tobie. To kolejne więzienie.**

Naruto, zdenerwowany do granic, oblizał nerwowo suche usta.

-Może.. mi pomożesz? Chyba lubisz krzywdzić ludzi, prawda? Zawsze znajdzie się jakaś walka i... życie nie jest takie nudne, jak ci się zdaje. Zawsze jest coś z czego można się pośmiać i... i... i w ogóle jest fajnie.

**Hm... twierdzisz, że to może być zabawne, tak? Może i masz rację. A może wyprowadzasz mnie w pole. Dlaczego nie miałbym cię po prostu dobić? I tak już nie żyjesz. Może już nawet spalili twoje ciało. Albo je zjedli. Lisy mają to w naturze. Padlinożercy, oszuści, zdrajcy, złodzieje. Nigdy nie można na nich polegać.**

-Zamknij się! -krzyknął Naruto, obracając się wokół własnej osi, ale poza mrokiem i Perswazją nie dostrzegł nikogo- Nigdy nie wychyliłeś nosa ze swojej nory! Jesteś tchórzem, a zgrywasz wielkiego mądrale!

Napięcie kumulowało się w powietrzu, a chłopiec czuł, że wkrótce może skończyć w postaci krwawego gulaszu, mimo to nie tracił hardej postawy. Cień był po prostu... nie do pokonania i jego jedynym ratunkiem była zwykła... perswazja.

**Jesteś bezczelny. Podobasz mi się. Nie lubię tego robić, ale przyznaję, że masz trochę racji. Nie byłem na zewnątrz od bardzo dawna. To kuszące, wyjść, zobaczyć, poczuć, zasmakować. Może tego pożałuję, ale... chyba zgodzę się na tą umowę. To może być naprawdę ciekawe.**

Naruto odetchnął z trudem.

-A więc? Dogadaliśmy się? Nie zabijesz mnie?

Ale nie dostał odpowiedzi. Perswazja zniknął, rozpłynął się w mroku, zaś cały świat zawirował niebezpiecznie. Chłopiec upadł boleśnie na posadzkę i skulił się, jęcząc. Ból znów go wypełnił, sprawił, że miał ochotę płakać, krzyczeć, błagać o zakończenie jego mąk. Jednocześnie, było też coś, co trochę to tłumiło. Twarda posadzka powoli robiła się trochę miększa i cieplejsza, coś zaczęło łaskotać chłopaka w nos. Zadrżał, gdy usłyszał głosy. A właściwie jeden głos. Wściekły. Zrozpaczony. Przerażony.

-Głupiec! Jesteś głupcem! Jak mogłeś do tego dopuścić?! Powinni cię zdegradować! Nie! Powinienem cię zabić! Pozwoliłeś mu zginąć!

Ktoś prychnął.

-Daj spokój. Jestem zajętym lisem, a to tylko głupi ludzki bachor. Komu on niby był potrzebny? Klan Kitsune nie potrzebuje ambasadorów z dupy wziętych, Yoshitsu. Nie nadawał się. Szkoda, że od razu go nie zepchnąłem w pustkę.

-Ty dupku! Ty imbecylu! Naruto był wyjątkowy! A teraz nie żyje! Powinienem cię zabić! Zabiję cię! Na oczach wszystkich!

-Jasne. Bądź dorosły i pozbądź się śmieci. Nie potrzebuję tu tego ohydztwa.

-Cholero jedna! Jeszcze pożałujesz! Może mi powiesz, co mam powiedzieć jego rodzinie?! Może od razu powinienem cię wydać jego ojcu?!

-Uspokoisz się wreszcie?! To tylko człowiek! Jeden paskudny, obrzydliwy, dwunogi, nieforemny, przygłupi, zasrany człowiek! I do tego bachor! To, że sobie wmówiłeś, że zastąpi ci syna, to czysta głupota!

-Ty... Sukinsynu!

-Minoshi był odważnym maluchem, a ty niszczysz go tym cholerstwem! Wyświadczyłem ci przysługę, powinieneś mi dziękować! Ty i Zazubashitsu-bakayaro, dwójka inteligentów. Obu wam odwaliło z tym bachorem. Naruto-sama! Naruto-kun! Naruto-chan! Co za błazenada. A teraz przestań mnie wyzywać i zajmij się wreszcie czymś pożytecznym. Na przykład wywal tą gówniarę z Wysp, którą tu przywlokłeś z nim.

„Rira..." przemknęło chłopcu przez myśl. Zmusił się do otworzenia oczu. Lisy tarzały się już po ziemi, wyzywając się, przeklinając, krzycząc. Drżąc, podniósł się z trudem i odczołgał w stronę najbliższego strumyka. Nie widział go, nie widział prawie niczego, ale słyszał jego szum, czuł zapach łagodnej chakry, która go wypełniała. Pomagała mu, prowadziła swoim szeptem. Uśmiechnął się, odkładając sprawę z lisami na później. Chciał się napić. Pić. Cokolwiek. Z zaskakującą łatwością dotarł do czystego źródełka.

Łykając wodę myślał o swoim śnie. Zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę spotkał się z synem Shinigami, czy to po prostu był głupi koszmar. Zachichotał, gdy zrozumiał, że dał się podpuścić własnej wyobraźni. Wraz z życiodajną cieczą odzyskiwał wzrok. Nie pamiętał, żeby wszystko było takie dokładne, widział kropelki rosy na małych liściach, widział prążki na odwłoku malutkiego owada. Ostatecznie wzruszył ramionami i przemógł się do stanięcia na nogach. Pierwsze kilka kroków przebył niepewnie, ale potem szło lepiej. Był głodny.

Wrócił do bijących się lisów. Kły i pazury szły w ruch. Yoshitsu miał głębokie rany na plecach, jego yukata była w strzępach, a z sakiewki zostało tylko trochę skóry, spod której widać było parę złotych monet i wisiorek z małym pojemniczkiem w kształcie serduszka. Nero był najwyraźniej lepiej przygotowany do starcia, bo nie stracił nawet kłaczka futerka. Zdenerwowany Naruto ruszył w ich stronę, złapał lisiego artystę za ogon i, włączając w to całą swoją chakrę, oderwał go od Yoshitsu i trzasnął nim o najbliższe drzewo. Usłyszał trzask, ale go to nie obchodziło. Chciał tylko sprawdzić, co z jego senseiem.

-Wszystko w porządku? Jak się czujesz?

-Naruto... -wydukał lis- Ty... ty żyjesz... Ale to niemożliwe!

-Dlaczego? -zdziwił się Naruto- Padam z głodu, to fakt, no ale bez przesady. Miałem głupie sny. A raczej koszmary.

Yoshitsu potrząsnął pyskiem i zbliżył się do chłopca.

-Naruto. Twoje serce nie biło. Byłeś zimny jak lód. Miałeś puste oczy. Byłeś martwy.

-Ale teraz nie jestem, prawda? Jestem żywy, moje serce bije. Proszę, jestem głodny. Chodźmy już stąd.

Lis przez chwilę trwał w całkowitym bezruchu, ale potem pokiwał pyskiem i zerknął w stronę swojej sakiewki. A raczej tego, co z niej zostało. Wziął tylko wisiorek, a resztę zostawił. Złapał chłopca za nadgarstek i zaczął gdzieś ciągnąć. Naruto zerknął przez ramię na Nero. Artysta leżał pod zniszczonym drzewem nie poruszając się. Blondyn dostrzegł jednak niemiarowe poruszanie się klatki piersiowej. Lis nie zginął. Jeszcze.

-Przepraszam cię, Naruto. -powiedział nagle Yoshitsu, zwracając na siebie uwagę chłopca- Gdybym wiedział, że to się stanie... Nero był zbyt miły, przyjazny. Powinienem był się domyślić, że coś knuje. To moja wina. Prawie umarłeś. Nie, prawie zostałeś przez niego zamordowany.

Chłopiec westchnął.

-To już przeszłość. Było, minęło. Poza tym, to ja nie dałem sobie z tym rady. Oblałem to, prawda? Teraz wrócę do Konohy?

Naruto nie chciał, ale w jego tonie pojawiła się aż nazbyt widoczna nadzieja. Bał się, że zrani Yoshitsu, ale lis nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

-Nie, Nero to była jedna, wielka pomyłka. To się więcej nie zdarzy. Masz moje słowo.

Chłopiec nie odezwał się więcej. Przeszli przez most na Wyspę Centralną. Niektóre lisy oglądały się na blondyna, a ten zdawał sobie sprawę dlaczego. Jego ubranie było tak potargane, że nie robiło różnicy, czy miał je na sobie, czy nie. Był nagi. Yoshitsu zabrał go do tej samej miejscówki, co na samym początku, gdy jeszcze była z nimi Rira. Naruto zanotował, że powinien o nią zapytać. Usiedli w ciemnym kącie, a atmosfera przesączona była zapachem tytoniu, smażonego boczku i smażonych warzyw.

Podszedł do nich kelner z notatnikiem w łapach, z trudem utrzymując się na dwóch kończynach. Najwyraźniej nie urodził się z tą czynnością i sprawiała mu ona sporo problemów. Chłopiec z pewnością by mu współczuł, ale po tym co przeszedł, jakoś nie potrafił tego zrobić. Chciał jedynie dostać już swoje zamówienie. A zamówił faszerowanego królika, tatar, zapiekankę i frytki, a do tego sporo wody mineralnej.

-No więc... -zaczął niepewnie Yoshitsu, gdy kelner oddalił się z zamówieniem- Mówiłeś, że miałeś koszmary. Opowiesz?

Naruto na początku nie miał ochoty o tym mówić, ale uznał, że jego sensei na to zasługuje. Powinien wiedzieć o wszystkim. W końcu bił się za niego z Nero. Opowiedział mu o agonii, głodzie i pragnieniu, o sztuczce znikania we własnej wyobraźni. Mówienie o tym sprawiało mu psychiczny ból, więc przeszedł do tej części, jak odpływa, znika cierpienie, pojawia się ulga. Powiedział mu o tym, jak kołysał go Minato, szepcząc czułe słowa, a potem niósł go do szpitala po tym, jak chłopiec spadł z głowy Pierwszego Hokage.

W końcu dotarł do wizji pięknej polany i złudzenia, że jest w raju. Ale on nie chciał tam zostać, nie chciał nikogo zawieść. Opowiedział o tym, jak śmierć próbowała go zatrzymać. Ze sporą dokładnością opisał Perswazję, okropnego stwora, atakującego jego psychikę, niepokonanego i niezwykle szybkiego. Z trudem przeszedł do wątku z głosem Cienia. Mówiąc o nim czuł się głupio, jakby był maluchem, próbującym przekonać dorosłego, że istnieje świat wróżek. Ale on w to nie wierzył. W końcu to był tylko głupi koszmar.

Yoshitsu nie odzywał się, pozwalając, aby chłopiec mówił. Czasami marszczył pysk, czasami się prostował, czasami coś mruczał pod nosem. Mimo wszystko słuchał dokładnie, łapczywie połykając każde słowo. A gdy Naruto skończył, zastanawiał się przez chwilę, zanim podjął wątek.

-Kiedy byłem szczeniakiem, zwykłym, durnym lisiątkiem, mój ojciec zwykł opowiadać mi stare historie. Jedna z tych, które zapamiętałem, dotyczyła Boga Oszustwa, zwanego Lokim.

-Żartujesz... -wymknęło się chłopcu. Lis prychnął.

-Jasne, że nie. Ale też przez długi czas uznawałem to za głupią bajkę, zupełnie jak smoki i chakrę. Dopiero jak rosłem i się uczyłem, zrozumiałem, że wszystko jest możliwe. Imię Loki było zbyt dziwne jak na japoński, więc długo szukałem. Słuchając łabędziej pozytywki smoka dotarło do mnie, że to nie japoński. To smoczy. I to stary dialekt. A smoki nie są bojaźliwe i nie wierzą w byle co. Jeśli kiedyś jakiś gad czegoś się bał, to znaczy, że to coś istniało.

Naruto zadrżał, wpatrując się w przerażeniem w lisa. Zanim jednak coś powiedział, pojawili się kelnerzy z jedzeniem. Wyłożyli na stół talerze, a następnie wycofali się w półukłonie. Chłopiec wziął do rąk pałeczki, zerkając niepewnie na Yoshitsu. Ten zgarnął parę frytek.

-Jedz, tylko powoli, bo zwymiotujesz. Porozmawiamy potem.

Blondyn, z trudem dostosowując się do rady lisa, pochłaniał jedzenie. Był zaskoczony tym, że wyczuwał zapach konkretnych przypraw, słyszał szum mikroskopijnej ilości chakry w tym wszystkim, czuł wibracje energii, gdy przechodziła ona przez jego przełyk. Największy szok jednak był, gdy natknął się przy króliku na malutką kość, którą przegryzł bez większego wysiłku. Jej smak był dla niego prawdziwą rozkoszą. Gdy skończył, wypił prawie całą wodę mineralną w paru łykach. Potem spojrzał na lisa.

-Dobrze. -mruknął Yoshitsu- Powiem tak, jeśli naprawdę zawarłeś umowę z Lokim, to nie jest kolorowo. To wzorowy oszust, ale chyba nie miałeś wyboru.

-A co... -zaczął niepewnie Naruto- Jeśli to był tylko koszmar? Głupi sen?

Lis wzruszył ramionami.

-Tylko się cieszyć. Ale zejdźmy z tego tematu, robi mi się niedobrze. Nie będziesz dostawać więcej listów, to zrobiło się zbyt niebezpieczne. Zdaje się, że może wybuchnąć wojna.

Oczy Naruto zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki talerzy.

-O czym ty mówisz?! Jak to wojna?!

-Ri wszystko przekazał mi. Sprawa jest nieciekawa. Orochimaru wkurzył wszystkie kraje, ale znikł. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Danzo podobno zniszczył całe jego laboratorium, zabrał jakąś dziewczynę i również znikł, a uratowany więzień gada jest walnięty i nie da się nic z niego wycisnąć. Akatsuki próbowała zamordować Sandaime Hokage, ale staruszek zdołał uniknąć przedwczesnej śmierci, tracąc przy tym prawą dłoń.

Chłopcu zrobiło się żal Sarutobiego. Hiruzen zawsze był dla niego miły. Nie pozwolił sobie jednak na sentymenty i w ciszy wysłuchiwał lisa.

-Tobi stanął po naszej stronie, kiedy jakiś Pain próbował go zabić. Yondaime wykurzył Akatsuki z Konohy. A to wszystko wygląda mniej więcej tak: Iwa oskarża Kumo o pomoc Orochimaru, Kumo oskarża Sunę o pomoc Danzo, Suna oskarża Ame o wspomaganie zbiegłych więźniów, Ame oskarża Kumo o nielegalną sprzedaż broni Sunie, Konoha oskarża Iwę o konszachty z gangiem, który wyłapuje jinchuriki. I tak w kółko. Jeden zły krok, niewłaściwe kichnięcie i rozpęta się piekło. Największym podejrzanym jest Suna. Wiesz, że Gaara został Kazekage? Mniejsza. Nikomu się to nie podoba, w końcu to tylko dzieciak i do tego nosiciel demona. Iwa jest o krok od wojny z Suną. Jeśli do niej dojdzie, tylko Konoha stanie po stronie Suny, a cała reszta ruszy przeciwko. Jeśli Ame wypowie wojnę Kumo, wspierać będzie ją Suna i Konoha. I tak dalej.

Wziął głęboki wdech.

-Robi się naprawdę mocny bajzel. I nikt nie ma pojęcia, o co dokładnie chodzi. W ostatnim tygodniu były chyba cztery zamachy na ochroniarzy jinchuriki Ośmioogoniastego, niejakiego Bee. Wszystkie nieudane i bardzo zirytowały Raikage. W Konosze też nie jest różowo. Ktoś wybił z 50% klanu Uchiha i 20% klanu Hyuuga. Wszystkie ciała były pozbawione oczu.

Naruto zadławił się powietrzem, ale zdołał odzyskać władzę nad płucami, zanim lis był zmuszony do interwencji.

-Nie wszyscy faktycznie dążą do wojny. Młody Gaara jest odrobinę zbyt entuzjastyczny i ciągle oskarża obecną Mizukage o coraz to gorsze przewinienia i konflikt się zaostrza. A, Raikage, atakuje ciągle biednego Tsuchikage, bombardując go powodami, jakimi mógł się staruszek kierować, aby zdradzić inne kraje. Twój ojciec dwoi się i troi, żeby nic z tego nie było, ale mu to trochę nie wychodzi. Zwłaszcza, że ma teraz dwa nowe problemy na głowie.

Yoshitsu wyszczerzył się.

-Gratuluję, Naruto, masz siostrzyczkę, Kasumi, i braciszka, Tsubasę. Podobno maluchy są tak energiczne, że potrafią wymęczyć Kushinę, a to dość niesamowite. Słyszałem też, że są urocze i kochane, a Minato już załatwił im osobny oddział ANBU, który pilnuje ich dzień i noc... ku niezadowoleniu twojej matki, rzecz jasna. Słyszałem, że twoja siostrzyczka potrafi samym spojrzeniem zmusić ANBU do ściągnięcia maski i przytulenia jej.

Chłopiec zadrżał.

-Mogę ich odwiedzić? Proszę... Chce je zobaczyć.

Lis jednak pokręcił głową.

-Lepiej, żebyś się teraz nie wychylał. Ktoś poluje na Kekkei Genkai, a ty nie jesteś wystarczająco wyszkolony, żeby z nim walczyć.

-A jak mam być, skoro ciągle robię jakieś głupoty?! Ugotuj makaron, posprzątaj, pozuj! Nie mam czasu na treningi.

-Nie martw się o to. Tym się zajmiemy później. I tak już masz niezłą figurę... Poza tym, że jesteś wygłodzony. Ale nie, nie możesz odwiedzić swojego rodzeństwa. Jeszcze nie teraz.

Chłopiec zasmucił się. Miał nadzieję, że będzie w stanie się dostać na dzień lub dwa do Konohy. Pobawić się ze swoim rodzeństwem. Ale nawet to zostało mu odebrane. Mimo to nie był w stanie nienawidzić Yoshitsu. Sam sobie na to zasłużył, w końcu jak głupi zgodził się na bycie członkiem klanu Kitsune. Yoshitsu klepnął go w ramię.

-Ale mam pomysł. Co ty na to, żeby kupić im jakieś prezenty? Hm?

-Nie mam pieniędzy...

-Na koszt Ri. On wpada w euforię, kiedy chodzi o wydawanie kasy.

-Skoro tak twierdzisz.

Lis spojrzał na niego oceniającym wzrokiem.

-I przy okazji kupimy ci ubranie, które zasłania twój powód bycia mężczyzną.

Naruto zarumienił się, ale lis już go wyciągał na zewnątrz. Prowadził go głębiej w Wyspę Centralną, bardziej zatłoczonymi ścieżkami. Chłopiec mówił sobie, że gorszy wstyd nosić takie ubrania, niż być nagim. W końcu 9 na 10 lisów było nagich. Ale nie mógł powstrzymać wielkich, czerwonych rumieńców, które cisnęły mu się bezlitośnie na twarz. Próbował to zamaskować, ciągle się rozglądając. Znaleźli się na wielkim, gigantycznym bazarze. Widział dzikie zwierzęta, ubrania, klejnoty, broń, ozdoby, meble, cegły, narzędzia ogrodnicze... Nie da się wymienić.

Naruto nabył nowy, lekki strój, idealny do treningów i biegania, dodatkowo zdobył również nową, większą torbę, kilka pustych zeszytów i piór do pisania opowiadań, piżamę, chusteczki do higieny ciała i trochę bibelotów. Ubrany i zadowolony, zabrał się za rozglądaniem za prezentami dla rodzeństwa. Kupił kilkanaście pluszaków w kształcie zwierzątek, w tym rodzinkę żab, lisów i wilków. Wypatrzył dwa słodkie ubranka, które miały sprawiać, żeby maluszek wyglądał jak zwierzątko. Chłopiec nabył dla chłopczyka żabkę, liska i kotka, zaś dla dziewczynki królika, myszkę i tygryska. Jednak furorę blondyna zdobyło co innego.

Podszedł do straganu pełnego szczekania, kojców, bud i psów. Wszystkie wyglądały na tą samą rasę. Miały pomarańczowe futerko, poprzecinane czarnymi pasami i były gigantyczne. Sprzedawca, tęgi lis, nazwany przez Yoshitsu Teugi, natychmiast doskoczył do Naruto.

-Proszę, proszę. Tą rasę psów znaleźliśmy na jednej z wysp, zwanej teraz Wyspą Tygrysią. Zwiemy te psiska Tygris. Łatwo je oswoiliśmy, bo szczeniak rosnący w towarzystwie człowieka, lisa czy innego rozumnego stworzenia szybko się przyzwyczaja do pana i jego najbliższy. Są lojalne, a dodatkowo, nadzwyczaj kochają dzieci. Udowodniliśmy, że 79 na 80 Tygrisów rosnących w towarzystwie niemowląt i maluchów, po osiągnięciu wieku dorosłego przez dziecko, zaciekle bronią ich, nawet za cenę życia. Tygrisy żyją przeciętnie 75 lat, szybko rosną, wolno się starzeją. Idealny kompan dla ciebie.

Naruto uśmiechnął się ciepło do hodowcy.

-Nie, szukam czegoś dla mojego rodzeństwa. Bardzo młodego rodzeństwa.

Teugi klasnął w łapy i pokazał na mały kojec. W środku były dwie kulki wielkości piłki do kosza. Nie, zaraz... To były szczeniaki. Złoto-pomarańczowe, z czarnymi pasami. Jedno miało też długą pręgę od pyska po ogon. Z zainteresowaniem gapiły się na chłopca, co jakiś czas wywieszając na zewnątrz język.

-To bliźnięta, jeszcze nienazwane i nie przywiązane. Ten z pręgą to samczyk, a to samiczka.

Yoshitsu zbliżył się.

-To dobra okazja, Naruto. Tygrisy naprawdę uwielbiają dzieci, a Minato będzie zadowolony, że ma dodatkowy ochroniarzy dla swoich maluchów. W dodatku, szczeniaki naprawdę dużo kosztują, więc Ri będzie przeszczęśliwy.

Chłopiec westchnął, a potem ukląkł przy kojcu i wziął samiczkę na ręce. Zaczął ją drapać za uchem, a ta machinalnie zaczęła machać ogonem na wszystkie strony. Jej braciszek po niecałych dwóch sekundach upomniał się o pieszczotę dla siebie. Naruto odłożył Tygrisa i spojrzał na hodowcę.

-Biorę.

Gdy zapadła noc, chłopiec leżał w przyjemnym, choć trochę małym hotelu. Miał miękkie posłanie i wygodną piżamę. Westchnął, wiedząc, że wkrótce znów będzie przechodzić piekło. Wpatrywał się w sufit, zastanawiając się, czy jego rodzina będzie zadowolona z prezentów. W końcu wysłał też jeden Menmie, czyli naprawdę stare, ale wspaniałe i zdobione tanto. Matce wysłał bransoletkę z czarnych pereł i malutkich szmaragdów na platynowym łańcuszku, a ojcu zwój z jakimiś technikami.

Westchnął po raz ostatni i zamknął oczy, zdecydowany, że teraz pójdzie spać.

**Stęskniłeś się za mną?**

**I co? Jak bardzo pojechałam z Lokim? Przegięłam? Nie? PROSZĘ O KOMENTARZE I OCENY!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Jestem świadoma tego, że poziom fanfica drastycznie spadł przez ten żałosny pomysł z testami na Wyspach. Przepraszam i rozumiem, jeśli komuś się to nie podoba. Postaram się to szybko zakończyć.**

**Książka**

Naruto nie spał ostatniej nocy za dobrze. No cóż, ciężko jest spać, kiedy w swojej głowie ma się syna Shinigami, który nie potrzebuje w ogóle snu i potrafi nawijać przez 24 godziny na dobę. Jakimś cudem chłopcu udało się go w końcu uciszyć, ale parę godzin odpoczynku wcale nie pomogło. Ziewał raz po raz, trąc zmęczone oczy i ledwo nadążając za Yoshitsu, który był dzisiaj w nadzwyczaj dobrym humorze. Blondyn postanowił nie wspominać o Lokim.

-Obiecuję ci, że ten gość jest naprawdę wart zaufania. -powtarzał jak mantrę lis. Do znudzenia. Naruto przestał go już zapewniać, że mu wierzy, bo to nie dawało żadnego pozytywnego efektu. Milczał więc, modląc się w duszy o koniec.

-Poza tym -kontynuował Yoshitsu- na pewno ci się spodoba. I wyspa i budynek, w którym mieszka. Będziesz musiał wysilić trochę umysł, ale z pewnością sobie poradzisz.

Naruto potulnie pokiwał głową, rozglądając się. Stanęli przed ogromnym budynkiem, otoczonym przez park drzew, krzewów i ławek. Nie było widać w pobliżu żadnego lisa, co bardzo zdziwiło chłopca. Zwykle czekali na nich przed wejściem, a tym razem tak nie było. Yoshitsu poprowadził go do środka. Wewnątrz budynek był skromny... chyba że można do bogactwa zaliczyć to, że każdy skrawek ścian, gdzie nie było okien i drzwi, zajmowały półki z książkami i zwojami. Chłopcu trochę opadła szczęka.

Zanim zdążyli się poruszyć, z jednego z pokoi wypadł lis. Był mniejszy od Yoshitsu, wątlejszy i najwyraźniej bardziej delikatny. Srebrne oczy były otoczone przez granatowe obwódki. Sierść miał poplątaną i szarawą, uszy nieco poszarpane, a ogon skołtuniony. Największe wrażenie robiły jednak ogromne, okrągłe okulary na pyszczku, które lis ciągle poprawiał.

-Och, och! Już jesteście? Jejku, gdybym wiedział, przygotowałbym się! Rany, rany! Ale bałagan! Zaraz posprzątam! -zaczął odkopywać leżące na podłodze papierki pod ścianę, a potem złapał się za głowę- O nie, nie! Wszystko do niczego! Zapomniałem! Jak mogłem? Och, już wiem! Wyjdziecie, a ja posprzątam? Tak? Dobry pomysł. Bardzo dobry...

Yoshitsu uciął go machnięciem ręki i spojrzał na chłopca.

-Zła wiadomość, Naruto. Gadaniną dorównuje Aero. Ale mam nadzieję, że wytrwasz.

-Yhm... -mruknął nieprzekonany chłopiec. Yoshitsu jednak już zniknął, zaś lis w okularach nadal miotał się na wszystkie strony, kąpiąc papierki.

-Beznadzieja! Brak logiki. Dlaczego nie robią papierków, które znikają? Bez sensu. Lepiej skupić się na gościu.

Lis spojrzał na Naruto.

-Jestem Inuki, a ty jesteś Naruto. Tak? Tak. Powitanie, wszystko działa bez przeszkód. Przejdźmy do interesów. Mało czasu. Dużo pracy. Tak, tak. Trzeba się pospieszyć. Co tak stoisz? No chodź!

Chłopiec, niezbyt szczęśliwy, ruszył za Inukim, który poprowadził go do pokoju, z którego wypadł. Było to wielkie pomieszczenie, pełne regałów z książkami wszelkiego rodzaju. Na podłodze też leżały. Jedna była na żyrandolu. Gdzieś między nimi umieszczono zbiorowisko paru foteli. Tam właśnie zaprowadził go lis i zachęcił do skorzystania z siedzenia. Naruto z ulgą klapnął sobie, myśląc o tym, że właśnie dostał szansę na małą drzemkę.

-A więc... -zaczął Inuki- Wyjaśnienia. Opowiedzenie o sobie. Błahostki. Od tego najlepiej zacząć. Największa szansa na powodzenie w relacjach. Zacznij.

Naruto otworzył usta, ale nie był pewien, jak powinien rozmawiać z tym lisem.

-E... no... Jestem Naruto. Mam... gdzieś około 10 lat, nie jestem pewien. E... Lubię ramen, książki i treningi.

Inuki przerwał mu, zanim zdołał ułożyć sobie w głowie kolejne zdanie.

-Bezsens. Brak jakiejkolwiek zmiany w relacjach. Przejść do interesów. Tak, dobry tok myślenia. Misja. Zadanie. Główny cel wizyty. Jakieś pomysły?

-E... Nie?

Lis westchnął i pokręcił pyskiem.

-Niedobrze. Nie przewidziano. Zmiana planów. Wymyślić. Tak, nie, to nie. Ale może to? Ciekawe, interesujące... Hm... Możliwe. Jesteś pisarzem? Tak, prawda. Napisałeś książkę. „Kocie serce". Pamiętam. Ciekawe dzieło, mały sukces literacki. Tak! Dobry pomysł. Idealny. Napiszesz książkę. Dobrą książkę.

Naruto zamrugał, zastanawiając się, czy lisowi przypadkiem nie odbiło. Najpierw to dziwne mówienie, a teraz to. Niby jak miał napisać książkę od tak? Jasne, chciał to zrobić, ale nie miał żadnego pomysłu. A teraz ktoś tego od niego wymaga. Głupota.

-Ale... ja nie wiem, jaką.

Inuki machnął łapą.

-Napisać jedną książkę to żaden wysiłek. Napisać dwie... to jest już coś. Yoshitsu mówił, że masz już tu swoje rzeczy. Twój pokój ostatni w korytarzu.

Lis złapał za najbliższą książkę, otworzył ją na jakiejś stronie i zaczął czytać. Naruto zrozumiał, że ta dziwna konwersacja została właśnie zakończona, więc wstał i przedarł się z powrotem na korytarz. Korzystając ze wskazówki Inukiego, ruszył, lawirując między stosikami bezpańskich książek różnej wielkość i kolorów. Zastanawiał się, kiedy Yoshitsu zdołał tu dostarczyć jego rzeczy, skoro miał je jeszcze wczoraj w pokoju. Po dłuższych przemyśleniach uznał, że nie chce wiedzieć.

Jego pokój był małym pomieszczeniem z łóżkiem, komodą, stoliczkiem i regałem. Ku przerażeniu Naruto, lekkiemu, bo niewiele było go teraz w stanie zaskoczyć, ściany były różowe. Pod ścianą leżały dwie torby, wypchane ubraniami, zwojem i kataną, a także resztą bibelotów. Chłopiec westchnął ciężko i rozłożył się na łóżku.

**I co teraz, hm?**

Jęknął mentalnie, słysząc głos Lokiego. Cieniowi najwyraźniej znudziło się siedzenie cicho i postanowił wtrącić w życie blondyna swoje trzy lub cztery grosze. Naruto zamknął oczy, cofając się do małego, mentalnego miejsca, otoczonego przez niewidzialne bariery. Tam zamelinował się intruz. Chłopiec był teraz pośrodku owalnej komnaty, wypełnionej poduszkami, aksamitem i jedwabiem, a także mięciutkimi pufami. Pośrodku tronu z poduszek siedział on. Kompletnie nagi, młody chłopak o granatowych, prostych włosach do podbródka, pięknym i umięśnionym ciele, twarzy, której nie dorównuje twarz Minato, a także przerażających oczach – zamiast nich był po prostu mrok.

Uśmiechał się uwodzicielsko, wodząc palcem po poduszkach. Blask kłów, które zastępowały zęby, sprawiał, że Naruto zaczynał się bać bez powodu, a ostre niczym skalpele pazury przyprawiały go o ciarki. Najgorszy zapewne był jednak ogon. Cienki, zwinny, długi zapewne na jakiś metr, zakończony pędzelkiem jak u lwów, ten jednak skrywał kieszonkę, zawierającą śmiercionośny szpikulec. Chłopiec przełknął ślinę z trudem i usiadł na jednej z puf, starając się nie patrzeć na Cienia. To sprawiało, że chciał być mu oddany na zawsze, a do tego nie zamierzał dopuścić.

**Nuda.**

Loki nie poruszał ustami, kiedy mówił. Właściwie, to jego głos rozbrzmiewał tylko i wyłącznie w głowie chłopca. Naruto często się zdawało, że to pierwsze oznaki tego, że jest on już walnięty. Ale nie pozwalał, aby takie myśli nim zawładnęły. Był zdrowy psychicznie. Jeszcze.

-Nikt nie mówił, że codziennie będzie jakaś walka. -pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami Naruto.

**To nie zmienia faktu. Nuda. Pisanie książek? Po co to komu? Literatura jeszcze nikogo nie zabiła. Niestety. Dawno temu była taka ładna babka, spłodziła mi ładnego synka, którego potem niestety zniszczono. Uwielbiała czytać. Całymi dniami. Robiło się to irytujące, więc ją zostawiłem. Nic tak nie potrafi znudzić życia, jak książki.**

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się słabo.

-A przeczytałeś w swoim życiu jakąś książkę?

**Jakoś nie miałem okazji. Kiedy jeszcze chodziłem po ziemi, bardziej interesowało mnie to, jak kogoś zabić, wykiwać albo wkopać w samobójczą intrygę. Rozrywka wystarczająca. Książki były raczej przydatne do rozpałki. Nic więcej.**

-No to już wiesz, że popełniłeś błąd. Książki, nie wszystkie, są fajne.

Loki prychnął.

**Może. Ale jestem teraz uwięziony w tobie. Jasne, mogę stworzyć sobie książkę, ale to będą jedynie puste strony. To nie miałoby sensu. Kiedyś chciałem napisać swoją biografię, ale to był niewypał.**

-Dlaczego?

**No cóż... Skoro już pytasz, to opowiem ci całą historię. Byłem wtedy jeszcze dość młody i nieznany. Intrygowali mnie uczeni. Potrafili studiować jedną rzecz przez całe życie. Jedną! Rozumiesz to? Tylko i wyłącznie jedną. Biedacy musieli być pod koniec strasznie zanudzeni. Jeden z nich zafascynował mnie słowem: autobiografia. To było takie strasznie naukowe i ciekawe słówko. Nie byłem jednak pewien, co ono znaczy.**

-Naprawdę? -nie dowierzał Naruto.

**Zamknij się. W tamtych czasach to nie było takie oczywiste. Po paru podstępach udało mi się w końcu wyśledzić znaczenie tego słowa bez uszczerbku w sławie. Myśl o tym, żeby przekazać wszystkim ludziom fakt o mojej potędze bardzo mnie podniecił. Chciałem to zrobić, myślałem o tym przez wszystkie dni.**

Naruto poruszył się niespokojnie na swojej pufie. Obecność Cienia dziwnie na niego działała. Postanowił jednak wytrwać do końca.

-Co cię powstrzymało?

**Koniec. Powstrzymał mnie koniec. Byłem wtedy w bardzo mroźnej krainie, zbierałem wenę i odwiedzałem swojego ulubionego syna. Zostawia strasznie dużo kudłów. W każdym bądź razie, to gdzieś wtedy, kiedy właśnie miałem zacząć pisać, mój ojciec zrobił mi to, co zrobił i wylądowałem poza czasem. Zirytowało mnie to i zaczął kraść dusze. Zapomniałem o biografii dość szybko. Wiesz, buntowanie się jest strasznie czasochłonne.**

-Ale... Shinigami nigdy cię... no wiesz... nie ukarał?

Loki zaśmiał się cicho.

**Parę razy próbował, ale wtedy miałem już Perswazję i Złoto. Wystarczyli, żeby odgonić jego służalcze pieski. To dopiero była zabawa. Przestał próbować, kiedy zorientował się, że sprawia mi to przyjemność. Kompletnie się w sobie zamknął. I pewnie nawet o mnie zapomniał. I dobrze. Wcale za nim nie tęsknię. A teraz... Znowu jestem na ziemi. W nieco gorszej formie. Małej, brzydkiej i głupiej, słabej... ale zawsze to coś.**

Naruto zazgrzytał zębami.

-Dzięki za komplement! Staram się.

**Hmpf. Nie obrażaj się od tak, dzieciaku. Jak się postaramy, to może wyrośnie z ciebie coś przystojnego. Zacznijmy od zmniejszenia brwi i wyszczotkowaniu tych kłaków, które ty błędnie nazywasz włosami. Wiesz, że masz w nich liście? A potem codzienne ćwiczenia na sylwetkę. I codzienne mycie zębów. Pielęgnacja paznokci. Pozbywanie się...**

-Hej! -zaprotestował Naruto- Nie przesadzasz trochę? Radzę sobie ze swoim wyglądem. Nie potrzebuję rad kościotrupa.

**Nie jestem kościotrupem. Jestem playboyem. Przystojniakiem. Ideałem.**

-Ideał ma oczy. -mruknął chłopiec.

**A idealny chłopiec nie przerywa starszym. Jak już wspominałem...**

Naruto rzucił w Cienia jedną z poduszek, które leżały na podłodze. Jeszcze zanim doleciała do Lokiego, spadła jak rażona piorunem na podłogę. Chłopiec westchnął.

-Nie potrzebuję twoich długich wywodów. Potrzebuję pomysłu na książkę.

**I...?**

-Co „i"?! Żyjesz dłużej, niż ja.

Cień zachichotał.

**Żyję, tak? Złe słowo. Ale w sumie masz rację. Wiem więcej. Widziałem więcej. Słyszałem więcej. Czułem więcej. Spotkałem więcej. I tak dalej. Ale co to ma wspólnego z książką? Ha?**

-Jak to co?! -wybuchł Naruto, podrywając się z pufy- To chyba oczywiste! Rzuć jakąś przygodę, a ja ją opiszę i tyle!

Loki westchnął i pokręcił głową. Machnął ręką, a chłopiec siłą został zmuszony do ponownego zajęcia miejsca na pufie.

**Trochę tego jest, bracie. O! Znam taką historię o pasterce. Nie widziałem tego na własne oczy, ale często o tym mówiono. Była sobie młoda dziewczynka, która codziennie o wschodzie słońca wypasała owieczki. Chodziła z nimi aż nad urwisko, gdzie trawa była zielona i smakowita. Pewnego dnia, gdy nudziła się i rzucała kamyczki w przepaść, pojawił się smok. Był najpiękniejszą istotą świata i zakochał się w dziewczynce...**

-Nie. To aż nazbyt głupie.

**Hm... A historia o wszechwielkim magu? Był sobie starzec z sękatym kijem i wielkim kapeluszem, który ciągle spadał mu na oczy. Wystarczyło jedno słowo, żeby największy żmij mu się pokłonił, jedno skinienie głową, żeby anioł...**

-Nie. Coś lepszego.

**Miłosna historyjka o żonie cesarza i żebraku spod mostu? O tym, jak kochali się każdej...**

-Nie.

**A może „101 pasiastych lisków i 1 lew"?**

-...

**Nie? „Ślimak, babcia i stara szafa"? Hm... A może „Zorro i Komnata Tajemnic"?**

-Rzuć czymś fajnym.

**„Gra o miód"? „12 krasnoludków i wiedźma"? „Czary w krainie Alicji"?**

Naruto spojrzał poważnie na Cienia. Ten wyglądał na zafrasowanego.

-Może powiedz od razu, że nie masz żadnego pomysłu.

**Ale ja mam! Wiele, mnóstwo... tylko że uciekły mi z głowy. „Trzy małe sroki"? „Wampirze pamiętniki"? „Labirynt więźnia"? No nie wiem...**

-Nie masz pomysłu.

**Mam! Cholera. „Król baran"? „Mała trytonica"? „Gdzie jest Kyuubi"? „Kapitan Muszelka"? „Drużyna masła: Dwie kanapki"? „Pingwiny z Konohy"? „M jak makulatura"? „Barwy rozpaczy"? „Igrzyska piękności"?**

Naruto pokręcił głową.

-Dam ci chwilę, żebyś wytrzeźwiał.

**Nie jestem pijany!**

-Robisz zupełnie przeciwne wrażenie.

**Czekaj! Mam!**

-... Co?

**Oturan!**

-Co...?!

**Oturan!**

-...I... co to ma niby być?

**Twoja historia, tylko że od tyłu.**

-...

**No... Oturan, Naruto! Od tyłu, kapujesz?**

Naruto odetchnął, gdy znów był w małym pokoju w lisiej bibliotece. Przeciągnął się, dziękując sobie, że zdołał wydostać się stamtąd, zanim Cieniowi kompletnie odbiła palma. Wyszedł ze swojej sypialni na korytarz, rozglądając się za łazienką. Po kilku upadkach i gubieniu orientacji, zdołał wreszcie dostać się do czegoś, co spełniało jako takie wymogi. Pierwszą rzecz, jaką zrobił, to sprawdził, czy ma we włosach liście. W końcu stwierdził, że Loki przesadził. Pięć listków to jeszcze nie taka katastrofa.

Dni płynęły bardzo, ale to bardzo powoli. Chłopiec spędzał większość czasu na włóczeniu się po budynku i zaglądaniu do różnych pokoi. Poranki i wieczory schodziły na treningach. Wreszcie zajrzał do zwoju, który dostał od ojca i zabrał się za naukę Rasengana. Zaczął od baloników. A raczej od tego z wodą. Żałował, że nie było tam Yoshitsu, żeby mu wyjaśnił, o co w tym chodziło. Posiłki dostarczał mu dziwny lis, który w ogóle nie mówił. Pojawiał się i znikał. Inuki zwykle siedział zakopany w książkach, nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na Naruto.

Loki wziął sobie do serca to, że ma pomóc chłopcu w napisaniu książki i czasami rzucał naprawdę obrzydliwe nazwy jego historyjek. Blondyn starał się go ignorować, co podczas snu było niemożliwe, bo wtedy musiał z nim siedzieć czasami po kilka godzin i słuchać jego wypocin. Cień z dnia na dzień był coraz bardziej irytujący i nieznośny, przyprawiał Naruto o migrenę i czasami wrzeszczał do niego z nudów, sprawiając, że chłopiec podskakiwał do sufitu. Uciszanie go stało się rutyną, często dość zajmującą.

Naruto czasami siadał przed budynkiem i obserwował blask księżyca, myśląc o różnych rzeczach, niekoniecznie o tym, że ma napisać książkę. Tęsknił za rodziną. Za Konohą. Za Yukim. Za tym wszystkim, co musiał zostawić za sobą, kiedy Yoshitsu zabrał go na Wyspy. Do tej pory nie zrobił nic, co pomogłoby mu w zostaniu Lisim Mędrcem, a tym bardziej z pewnością nie byłby w stanie powstrzymać wybuch wojny, która go przerażała.

Kilkakrotnie próbował coś napisać. Brał kartkę, pióro, siadał w wygodnym i cichym miejscu, zmuszał Lokiego do zamknięcia się i przepisywał swoje myśli. Nie planował tego, co chciał napisać, po prostu pisał co mu ślina na palce przyniosła. To jednak mu nie pomagało. Po maksymalnie dwóch kartkach tracił wenę, plątał się albo po prostu uznawał, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie i wyrzucał swoją pracę, żeby po jakimś czasie zacząć cały cykl od nowa. Za każdym razem myślał: „Tak! To to!", a potem kręcił głową i dawał sobie spokój.

**Przemęczasz się psychicznie. A ja padam z nudów.**

Naruto jęknął i ułożył się wygodniej na pufie. Znów był w pokoju Cienia, zmuszony go wysłuchiwać całymi godzinami. Nie miał ochoty się do niego odzywać, ale brakowało mu towarzystwa.

**Co jest trudnego w napisaniu jednej, głupiej książki, co?**

Chłopiec nie wytrzymał i poderwał się. Spojrzał prosto w mrok, tam gdzie powinny być oczy.

-Może sam coś napiszesz, ha?! Nic tylko siedzisz i marudzisz, a ja mam odwalać całą brudną robotę. W niczym mi nie pomagasz! W niczym.

Loki wzruszył ramionami.

**To już nie mój problem. Poza tym, co ty ode mnie chcesz? To ja jestem uwięziony w twoim ciele, co jest zapłatą za darowanie życia. To chyba fair, nieprawdaż? A marudzenie jest dodatkiem. Małym dodatkiem. Zresztą, masz na dodatek moje zmysły. W życiu nie pomyślałbym, że ludzie są tak głusi, ślepi, nie mają smaku ani nie czują żadnego zapachu. Jesteście żałośni. Aż chce się wam współczuć.**

Blondyn zadrżał.

-Nie jesteśmy żałośni. Jesteś... aroganckim... głupim... dupkiem!

Cień zachichotał.

**No proszę. Awansowaliśmy na kolejny poziom gry.**

-Nie bawię się w twoje gierki!

**A właśnie, że bawisz się. Cały czas, przez 24 godziny na dobę. Na ludzką, krótką dobę. I zamiast skupić się na swoim zadaniu, skupiasz się na mnie, co jest dosyć zabawne.**

Naruto spuścił głowę i zazgrzytał zębami.

-Ciężko się na czymś skupić, kiedy ktoś ci się drze w głowie. Co byś zrobił, gdybyś był na moim miejscu?

Loki udał, że się zastanawia, przybierając pozę iście pasującą do mnicha.

**A skąd ja mam wiedzieć? Nigdy nie będę na twoim miejscu. Nigdy nie pisałem książek. Ba! Ja nigdy nie przeczytałem ani jednej książki. Więc... Mogę ci wprost to powiedzieć. Na moją pomoc raczej nie licz, dzieciaku.**

-Nawet bym nie próbował. -mruknął chłopiec, próbując się wydostać ze swojego umysłu, lecz Loki bez problemu mu to uniemożliwiał- Wypuść mnie! Chcę odpocząć!

**Chociaż... Gdybym tak pomyślał... To pomijając te wszystkie bzdurne historyjki, jest coś, co mogłoby cię zainteresować.**

Naruto spojrzał na Lokiego bez najmniejszego cienia nadziei. Przez ostatni tydzień wysłuchiwał jego pomysły i miał, szczerze mówiąc, tego wszystkiego po dziurki w nosie. Mimo to wziął głęboki wdech i skinął głową. Może jak Cień powie to, co chce powiedzieć, to go wypuści.

**No więc... Wpadł mi do głowy taki jeden pomysł. Widzisz, jesteśmy ze sobą związani na dłuższy czas, więc pewnie nic się nie zmieni w sposobie, jaki ci zawadzam. Nie powiem, to jest dla mnie niezła rozrywka. Zwłaszcza, że jest strasznie nudno w twoim umyśle. Ale... Zawsze jest jakieś „ale". I ja mam takowe. Otóż... Pamiętasz, co mówiłem ci o autobiografii?**

Chłopiec skinął głową.

-Do czego zmierzasz?

**Bingo! Zmierzam do właśnie do tego. Autobiografia, chłopcze. Napiszesz mi biografię.**

Naruto zmarszczył czoło i skrzyżował ramiona.

-Niby jak? Nie znam cię.

**No to poznasz. Codziennie, noc, sen, rozmowa. Zaczniemy od samego początku. Opowiem ci o wszystkim, ty ubierzesz to w ładne słowa i włala! Będzie prawdziwy bestseller. Wchodzisz w to?**

Chłopiec przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w Lokiego bez cienia grymasu, który zdradziłby jego stosunek do tego pomysłu. Ostatecznie westchnął ciężko.

-Wolałbym nie, ale nie mam wielkiego wyboru. Dobra, zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie.

Cień klasnął.

**Świetnie. Zacznijmy od razu... Od czego by tu... O! Wiem. Napiszesz o tym, jak powstałem, dobra?**

Naruto usiadł z powrotem na pufie.

-Niech stracę. Mów.

Przez całą noc chłopiec wysłuchiwał historii o tym, jak Shinigami przeżywał kryzys samotności i desperacko szukał towarzystwa. W związku z tym, posuwał się do naprawdę dziwnych zagrań, jak imprezy z umarłymi, spotkania dyplomatyczne z żywymi i uczty u innych istot-bogów. Potem jednak nawet to przestało mu wystarczać, więc zaczął wyjeżdżać na małe wakacje do świata śmiertelników. I, pomijając szczegóły, których Cień nie szczędził chłopcu, tak właśnie powstał Loki.

A więc Naruto zaczął pisać biografię Cienia. Na początku nie było to proste, bo często popełniał błędy w imionach, nazwach lub wydarzeniach, ale po kilku dniach załapał rytm. Uznał, że lepiej napisze to jak zwykłą powieść, inaczej nie osiągnie wiele swoim dziełem. Szło opornie. Loki często dodawał swoje trzy grosze, zapętlając fabułę, paroma słowami dodając setki dodatkowych wątków, a co za tym idzie, dodając Naruto więcej pracy. Chłopiec starał się nie marudzić, bo po raz pierwszy miał więcej niż dwie kartki.

Bardzo często wracał do starszych rozdziałów, czytał je, poprawiał błędy, przedłużał sobie już i tak wydłużoną pracę. Loki nie był tak pomocny, jak mógłby być. Przez większość czasu rozwodził się na temat jednej rzeczy, przez co blondyn stał w miejscu przez parę dni. W końcu nauczył się wykorzystywać takie przestoje i rozbudowywał wątki, a nawet zabrał się za szkicowanie. Nie był pewien, czy to zaleta braku zajęcia i nudy, czy obecności Lokiego, ale szło mu całkiem nieźle. Ale przy szkicowaniu Cienia postanowił, że go ubierze w yukatę.

Posiłki, sen, kąpiel i treningi stały się rutyną, której chłopiec nie zauważał. W przyjemne dni siedział przed budynkiem i pisał, słuchając jednocześnie tego, co ma mu do powiedzenia Loki, zaś w upalne i deszczowe siedział w swoim pokoju. Lubił wsłuchiwać się w bębnienie deszczu o szyby. To sprawiało, że odprężał się psychicznie i fizycznie. Z Inukim prawie w ogóle się nie spotykał, tylko raz zamienili kilka słów na temat śniadania, a potem się rozeszli. Naruto czuł się odrobinę samotnie, ale towarzystwo klonów musiało mu na razie wystarczyć. Wolał nie przerywać swojej i tak ciężkiej pracy.

Minęło kilka tygodni, zanim chłopiec zauważył, że powoli zbliża się do końca. A może nawet kilka miesięcy. Nie był pewien, znowu stracił poczucie czasu. Często łapał się na tym, że siedzi nad pustą kartką ze wzrokiem utkwionym w martwym punkcie i rozmyśla o tym, co się dzieje teraz na świecie. Czy jest już wojna? Co u jego rodzeństwa? Co z Tobim? Co z Menmą? Złapali Orochimaru? Co z tym kolekcjonerem bijuu? Co z Neko no Kuni? Co z jego przyjaciółmi? Zadawał takie pytania całymi godzinami, a odpowiadała mu jedynie cisza.

Naruto był już w stanie wymienić imiona wszystkich dzieci Lokiego, a także, ku swojemu przerażeniu, sposób, w jaki powstały. Naprawdę, nie chciał się zagłębiać w biologiczne sposoby tworzenia potomków przez „bogów", ale Cień nie dawał mu wyboru i chłopiec musiał go słuchać. Gdy pisał, starał się omijać szczegóły, co bardzo nie podobało się intruzowi w jego umyśle. To była jednak jedyna rzecz, której blondyn nie odpuścił.

To nie był ideał, czy wzorowa praca, ale nie chciał już dłużej tego ciągnąć. Po prostu za pomocą klonów odnalazł Inukiego w jednej z miniaturowych bibliotek, zakopanego pod jednym ze stosów książek. W dłoniach trzymał prowizoryczną książeczkę, zrobioną z dwóch kawałków tektury i całej masy kartek, na których zawarł historię Lokiego. Był dumny z tego, że wreszcie tego dokonał. W sumie... musiał być dumny. Nic innego mu nie zostawało.

-Ekhem... Inuki-san? Skończyłem.

-Co? Co? -jęknął lis, wyskakując ze sterty. Zlustrował uważnym spojrzeniem chłopca- O co chodzi? Bo chyba nie...

-Książka. -uciął paplaninę Naruto- To jest to. Napisałem. Skończyłem. Chcę już iść dalej.

-Och...

Inuki wziął do rąk książkę, a chłopiec, mając już dosyć tego miejsca, poszedł się spakować, nie czekając nawet na pozwolenie. Bardzo brzydkim słowem kazał się Cieniowi zamknąć, a potem zatopił się we własnych myślach.

**Następny chapter będzie lepszy.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Powiem szczerze! Jestem zaskoczona, że mnie nie ukrzyżowaliście za ostatni chapter, który chętnie bym poćwiartowała, bo był okropny. Ale... brak weny i głupota robią swoje.**

**Datenshi - Zaskakujesz mnie :) Obawiam się jednak, że postanowiłam uciąć (gilotyna xD) wątek tych zadań, bowiem to był gwóźdź do trumny tego fanfica. :(**

**Ruby2110 - Zgadzam się z tobą całkowicie, właśnie dlatego ten chapter wprowadzi trochę zamętu do fanfica. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. I nie jestem zła, że coś tam pominęłaś. :) I tak się cieszę, że nie rzuciłaś czytania tego czegoś w cholerę ;)**

**supernowy - Cieszę się :)**

**corax - Przeskok wydaje mi się trochę zbyt gwałtowny, ale już zaczęła inny pomysł na skrócenie tego dziadostwa pod postacią zadań.**

**OTO REWOLUCJA! Żartuję. Po prostu nowy pomysł. MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE PRZYPADNIE WAM DO GUSTU!**

**Nagły zwrot akcji**

Yoshitsu raźnym krokiem szedł przed Naruto, chwaląc się swoją nową yukatą i nowiusieńką sakiewką z jedwabiu. Chłopiec rzadko się odzywał, zmęczony pobytem na Wyspach. To wszystko wydawało się mu już zbyt... denerwujące. Teraz, zgodnie z jego wyliczeniami, miał trafić do Aero, co sprawiało, że drżał i myślał o ucieczce. Samo myślenie o tej gadatliwej lisicy przyprawiało go o mocny ból głowy.

-No... Nie masz dzisiaj ochoty na rozmowę, prawda? -zapytał w pewnym momencie Yoshitsu, zatrzymując się na środku mostu. Chłopiec stanął obok niego i spojrzał na wyspę pokrytą nagimi drzewami. Dom Aero. Jego kolejny przystanek w piekle.

-Mam już... po prostu dosyć. A nie jestem nawet w połowie.

Lis pokiwał pyskiem i, podskakując, poklepał Naruto po ramieniu.

-Spójrz na to z innej strony. Kiedy skończysz, nikt ci nie podskoczy. I nic cię nie zaskoczy. To chyba dobrze, nie?

Naruto parsknął śmiechem i skrzyżował ramiona. W jego oczach nie było jednak najmniejszego blasku wesołości.

-O ile skończę z tym do śmierci. -westchnął- Po prostu... Chciałbym już wrócić do Konohy. Jeśli wojna naprawdę wybuchnie, wolałbym być tam, a nie tu.

-Rozumiem cię doskonale, Naruto. -powiedział łagodnie lis- Ale to nie takie proste. Ja... ech, to bardziej skomplikowane, niż mi się na początku wydawało. Chodzi o to, że... No... Wkurzysz się.

Naruto zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał poważnie na Yoshitsu. Brakowało mu teraz ciężaru, który mógłby dźwigać na plecach i na którym mógłby się skupić. Ale znowu lis dostarczył jego rzeczy Aero wcześniej. Nie miał przy sobie nawet Shinjitsu.

-To znaczy? Coś przede mną ukrywasz, tak!?

Lis zadrżał, a potem jęknął.

-Tak. Widzisz, to z tymi testami, egzaminami, to był mój pomysł. To nie chodzi o to, że musimy cię przetestować, tylko o to, że...

-Że? -niecierpliwił się blondyn, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

-Widziałeś reakcję Nero. On nie był jedyny. Wielu ma wątpliwości. Grunt w tym, że zatwierdzenie ambasadora, czy tam Lisiego Mędrca, jak kto woli, pozostaje we władzy lisa pierwszego w hierarchii. A tu mamy dwa problemy. A nawet trzy.

Naruto, czując, że nie udźwignie tego więcej, usiadł na kamiennej poręczy i zaczął masować sobie skroń. Yoshitsu niepewnie drgnął.

-Widzisz... Postanowiłem, że skorzystam z czasu, jak zyskam w ten sposób i przekonam do ciebie innych. Nie chcieli cię nawet dopuścić na Schodzy. A tu jest drugi problem. Nikt nie wie, jak dotrzeć do pierwszego. Ba! Nie jesteśmy nawet pewni, czy on w ogóle istnieje.

Chłopiec pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

-A więc to wszystko... na nic? -zerwał się- Yoshitsu! Zniszczyłeś mi... sporą ilość życia! Nawet nie wiem, jak długo tu siedzę! -głos chłopca załamał się- Byłem służką lisów, ich rozrywką! I to wszystko tylko po to, żebyś ty miał czas na dyplomację?!

Lis cofnął się o krok, ale nic nie powiedział. Naruto jęknął.

-Dlaczego mi po prostu nie powiedziałeś? Pomógłbym ci.

-Jedyny sposób, w jaki mogłeś mi pomóc, to przekonać każdego z nich osobno. -odparował nagle Yoshitsu- Właśnie dlatego to robisz. Z Nero nie wyszło, przyznaję, ale do wszystkiego trzeba podchodzić małymi kroczkami. Poza tym nie zapominaj, że sam podpisałeś kontrakt!

Naruto zazgrzytał zębami.

-Byłem wtedy dzieckiem! Zdesperowanym dzieckiem!

-I co?! Gdybyś wiedział, nie podpisałbyś?! Gdybyś mógł, cofnąłbyś się i nie zrobił tego, zostałbyś cholernym niewolnikiem swojej matki?! Kundlem, który podskoczy na każdy jej rozkaz?!

Chłopiec cofnął się, jakby właśnie lis go uderzył. Jego oczy się zaszkliły i wypełniły łzami. Yoshitsu spojrzał na niego najpierw surowo, lecz jego wzrok powoli łagodniał. W końcu westchnął i podszedł do blondyna.

-Przepraszam, przesadziłem.

Naruto upadł na kolana i zaniósł się płaczem. Cała przeszłość zwaliła się na niego w paru złośliwych zdaniach, rozrywając na strzępy całą radosną powłokę, która powstała, gdy wszystko zaczęło się naprawiać. Wesołe wspomnienia, takie jak czas spędzony z ojcem, zaręczyny Kakashiego, czy nawet 8 urodziny, zdawały się teraz blaknąć, jakby sygnalizowały, że są fałszywe. Yoshitsu położył łapę na ramieniu chłopca.

-Robię, co mogę, Naruto. Proszę, daj mi jeszcze trochę czasu, a naprawię to wszystko.

Blondyn zacisnął zęby i starł łzy z policzka.

-Jak? Jak chcesz to zrobić?

Lis westchnął tak, jakby właśnie podjął bolesną decyzję.

-Przeczekasz trochę u Aero, a ja postawię reszcie ultimatum. Jeśli się zgodzą, zabierzemy cię na Schody i wymyślimy sposób dostania się do pierwszego. Jeśli nie... Zabiorę cię z powrotem do Konohy. Zostawię cię w spokoju.

Naruto spojrzał na niego załzawionymi oczami.

-Obiecujesz?

-Obiecuję. Chodź, nie dajmy Aero czekać. To już twój ostatni przestój, przyrzekam.

Chłopiec, ścierając wierzchem dłoni resztki łez, wstał i ruszył, powłócząc nogami, za lisem. Jakaś część duszy mówiła mu, że to wcale nie będzie takie piękne, ale teraz nie słuchał tych ostrzeżeń. Koniec wydawał się być tak blisko, że był gotów wytrzymać z Aero jeszcze parę miesięcy. Yoshitsu szedł przed nim, zatopiony w swoich myślach. Kiedy zeszli z mostu, szara, sucha ziemia zachrzęściła im pod stopami.

-Czemu... -zaczął powoli Naruto- Wszystko tu jest takie... martwe?

Yoshitsu spojrzał na niego przez ramię.

-To domena Aero. Śmierć. Rozkład. Schyłek życia. Ponure miejsce, byłem tu tylko kilka razy i, szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym tu więcej razy nie przychodzić. Ale wrócę potem po ciebie.

-Aero nie wygląda na... -chłopiec rozejrzał się- całkiem ponurą.

Yoshitsu zachichotał cicho.

-To prawda. Na pierwszy rzut oka zupełnie nie pasuje do tego miejsca. Ciągle gada i gada, ale gdybyś tak ją poznał bliżej, zrozumiałbyś, że ma ze śmiercią więcej wspólnego, niż ktokolwiek z nas. -westchnął- Kiedyś Aero, gdy była jeszcze śmiertelna, że tak powiem, należała do jednego z podklanów, bardzo, ale to bardzo sporego podklanu. Nikt nie wie, jak to się dokładnie stało, ale jednego dnia, jednej krótkiej nocy, wszyscy zostali zamordowani. Poza nią.

-To straszne!

Lis pokiwał pyskiem i spojrzał smutno na chłopca.

-Tak, niestety, było. To jedna, wielka tajemnica. Chodzi wiele plotek, jak to się stało. Niektórzy nawet twierdzą, że to Aero ich zabiła. Ale jaka jest prawda... Pewnie nigdy się nie dowiemy. I chyba wolałbym nie wiedzieć.

Naruto skupił się na drodze. Szli niemalże martwą ścieżką, wydeptaną przez jakieś stworzenie. Wokół nich było pełno pożółkłych liści, zwiędłych krzaków i powyginanych, nagich drzew, których gałęzie zdawały się tworzyć nad nimi podziurawiony baldachim. Czasami chłopiec dostrzegał wśród zarośli poczerniałe resztki drewnianych ławek, gdzie indziej zauważył szkielet dużego zwierzęcia, prawdopodobnie konia.

Poza świstem przemykającego w tym ponurym miejscu wiatru i palącym promieni słońca, nie było niczego. Nie słychać było wesołego trelu ptaków, które nie przemykały po niebie w swoich ulubionych formacjach. Nie było wiewiórek, podejrzliwie potrząsających rudą kitą i szybko wspinających się na drzewa. Nie było jeży, tworzących poduszkę z igłami za każdym razem, gdy ktoś się do nich zbliżył. To była pustynia, najeżona gołymi drzewami i resztkami roślin.

-Miałeś kiedyś syna, prawda? -zapytał Naruto, chcąc zabić irytującą ciszę. Yoshitsu wydał dźwięk, coś pomiędzy warknięciem i jęknięciem.

-Mogłem przypuszczać, że się o tym dowiesz. Tak, miałem. Miał na imię Minoshi. Był słodkim maluchem, ale nazbyt ciekawskim. To poniekąd moja wina, sztorcowałem go, żeby się starał. Nie chciałem patrzeć, jak się starzeje i umiera. Przechodziłem z nim wtedy obok Schodów, opowiadałem mu o nich. Entuzjazm go przerósł. Uciekł mi, przebiegł przez ochronę i... znikł. Ledwo postawił łapkę na tej przeklętej wyspie i znikł.

W głosie lisa Naruto usłyszał nutkę wściekłości.

-Słyszałem, że podobno spadł w pustkę. To prawda?

-Nie wiem, co jest prawdą. Wiem tylko tyle, że go nie było. Stałem tam, gdzie zniknął. Nie było tam nic. Żadnej pieczęci, zapadni, nic. Nawet przekopaliśmy trochę, ale to nie pomogło. Nie mam pojęcia, co się z nim stało.

-Nie próbowałeś go szukać? -zdziwił się Naruto.

-Oczywiście, że próbowałem! Siedziałem w bibliotekach całymi dniami, szukając informacji o Schodach. I jedyna wartościowa informacja okazała się kompletną zagadką. Nauczyłem się jej na pamięć, a do tej pory jej nie rozwiązałem.

-To znaczy? -zaciekawił się chłopiec. Lis westchnął.

-To stary tekst z bardzo starożytnych czasów. Może nawet początków klanu Kitsune. Brzmi to mniej więcej tak, ykhym: „Gdzie góra przerasta marzenia, gdzie niebo znika za szczytem, uwolnij swe serce, marzenia i rozum, bo wejście jest przecież odkryte. Lecz duszę musisz mieć wolną, nie spętaną obowiązkiem ni zasadą, a spojrzenie przejrzyste i prawdziwe, nie skalane najmniejszą zdradą.". Tak to brzmi.

Naruto przystanął, gdy Yoshitsu zrobił to samo. Stali teraz na placu z usypanych, żółtych i brązowych liści. W pobliżu piętrzył się stosik szkielecików czegoś, co wyglądało jak wiewiórka. Lis westchnął ciężko.

-I... co to znaczy?

-Gdybym wiedział! -jęknął Yoshitsu- To zagadka i wielu twierdzi, że jest właśnie klucz do dostania się do pierwszego. Chyba od wieków lisy łamią sobie nad tym głowy, wyszukując metafor. Jedno jest pewne, „góra przerastająca marzenia" oznacza Schody. Do tego nie ma wątpliwości. Ale co z całą resztą? Kto to wie.

Naruto skrzyżował ramiona, rozglądając się za śladem Aero. Lisicy nigdzie nie było widać.

-To wcale nie brzmi tak, jakby się kończyło. Co jest dalej?

-Jest tam parę linijek, ale nie są już prawdziwe. Skądkolwiek wzięto ten tekst, tylko ta część, którą ci wyrecytowałem, się ostała. Reszta została dopowiedziana. Chyba traktowano to jako poemat, a dopiero potem zaczęto to kojarzyć ze Schodami. Nie wiem, nie znam się na tym.

Chłopiec westchnął, myśląc intensywnie o zagadce, podczas gdy lis zaczął się rozglądać. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Na nerwach blondyna grała ta zabójcza cisza. Przecież nawet w takim miejscu musi się coś poruszać. Ciarki przechodziły mu po plecach, gdy myślał o tym, że będzie musiał tu spędzić parę miesięcy. Nagle do głowy wpadło mu pewne pytanie.

-Yoshitsu-sensei, co z Rirą?

Lis zerknął na niego.

-Teraz Ashayan. A idź, jest z nią więcej problemów niż z tobą. Ciągle tylko: „Kiedy wróci Słonecznik?".

Naruto poczuł, że się rumieni. Postanowił, że dowiedział się wystarczająco dużo na temat Riry czy tam Ashayan. Chrząknął, żeby zmienić temat.

-To... gdzie jest Aero?

Lis prychnął.

-Sam chciałbym wiedzieć! Już dawno powinna tu być.

**Coś jest nie tak.**

Naruto zadrżał, słysząc w głowie głos Lokiego. Zerknął na Yoshitsu, ale ten zdawał się niczego nie zauważać. Chłopiec skupił się na swoim umyśle.

_O co ci chodzi?_

**Wysil się odrobinę.**

Naruto westchnął.

_Jejku, wyluzuj. Zaraz przyjdzie Aero i tyle. Koniec problemów._

**Nie rozumiesz, że coś tu nie gra? Skorzystaj ze swojego węchu, do diabła. Tego lepszego. Ludzki do niczego się nie nada.**

Chłopiec poddał się i wciągnął trochę powietrza do płuc. Nie wyczuł nic poza wstrętnym zapachem zgnilizny. Drgnął.

**Nawet ja to czuję, a siedzę uwięziony w twoim mózgu!**

Blondyn, zgrzytając zębami, wziął naprawdę potężny haust powietrza. Zakrztusił się, czując, że śniadanie złożone z tostów z masłem i dżemem podchodzi mu do gardła. Całe jego płuca były teraz wypełnione najgorszym odorem świata. Zapachem krwi. Yoshitsu podskoczył do niego i walnął go parę razy między łopatki.

-Żyjesz?

-K...krew! Nie czujesz?

Lis spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

-Jaka krew? O czym ty mówisz?

-Jest wszędzie! Jej zapach... -Naruto skulił się i, w konwulsjach, podbiegł do najbliższych zarośli. Wymiotując, myślał jedynie o tym, co mogło sprawić, że tak tu śmierdziało krwią. Jak to możliwe, że wcześniej jej nie poczuł? Wyczuł, że lis stoi tuż za nim, podtrzymując włosy, które ostatnio trochę zbytnio się rozrosły. Gdy żołądek chłopca był wreszcie pusty, słaniając się, odczołgał się od miejsca zdarzenia.

-Naruto, dobrze się czujesz?

**Co za głupie pytanie.**

-Nie. -jęknął chłopiec, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Zapach krwi prawie się ulotnił i Naruto starał się nie wciągać zbyt dużej ilości powietrza do płuc. Lis kucnął przy skulonym blondynie.

-Powiedz mi, co się stało?

-Krew! -wybuchł Naruto- Wszędzie jest zapach krwi! Ohydny... odór!

-Naruto. -zaczął łagodnie Yoshitsu- Ja nic nie czuję, a mam lepszy nos niż ty. Pełno tu rozkładających się roślin i zwierząt, powiał wiatr i po prostu zapachy się skrzyżowały.

Chłopiec spojrzał na lisa.

-Proszę, uwierz mi. Tu jest pełno krwi. Wiem o tym. Nic mi się nie zdawało.

Yoshitsu westchnął i machinalnie sięgnął do swojej sakiewki. Wyglądał na niezdecydowanego. Wtedy usłyszeli trzask gałązki. Naruto skulił się jeszcze bardziej, ale lis uśmiechnął się i wyprostował.

-Najwyższa pora. Wyłaź Aero, to nie pora na zabawę w chowanego.

Nikt się jednak nie odezwał, a okolica wyglądała na zupełnie opustoszałą. Chociaż teraz... Naruto czuł lekkie pulsowanie chakry, które wydobywało się zza szerokiego, białego drzewa, poharatanego jakimiś ostrzami w przeszłości. Wskazał na nie, patrząc jednocześnie na Yoshitsu. Lis pomarszczył pysk, pokazując kły. Chyba miał już dosyć tego teatrzyku. Szybkim i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w stronę wskazanego drzewa.

Chłopiec się bał tego, co może się teraz stać, ale starał się nie okazywać tego. „A może to tylko Aero?" zastanawiał się z nadzieją. Jednakże, zapach krwi nie dawał mu spokoju. O co tu chodziło? Nie wiedział, ale chciał się dowiedzieć. Coś tu było, jak sugerował Loki, całkowicie nie tak. Obserwował uważnie, jak lis zbliża się powoli do swojego celu, skradając się. W jego łapach pojawił się kunai, choć sam Yoshitsu nie miał ze sobą żadnej sakwy. Naruto był jednak świadom, że lis ma więcej sztuczek i asów w rękawie, niż zawodowy pokerowy szuler. Chłopiec podniósł się, ścierając jednym z liści resztki wymiocin z okolic ust.

Wtedy stało się to. Zza drzew wypadł shinobi. Nie lis, człowiek. Nie miał ochraniacza, był po prostu uzbrojony po zęby. W dłoniach ściskał tanto, którymi wymachiwał wściekle. Naruto doskonale widział jego dziwne zęby, spiłowane tak, aby przypominały kły. Do czubków butów przyczepiono metalowe rogi, ostro zakończone. Wszystko zdawało się poruszać w zwolnionym tempie. Chłopiec widział każdy ruch, jaki wykonał Yoshitsu, aby uniknąć starcia z ostrzami. W ostatniej chwili odskoczył, podcinając wroga.

Shinobi z krzykiem wykonał parę piruetów, próbując kopnąć lisa, ten jednak wykonywał za każdym razem spektakularne uniki. W pewnej chwili wyrzucił kunaia, który wbił się głęboko w ramię mężczyzny, lecz zamiast spowolnić, jedynie bardziej rozwścieczył przeciwnika. Yoshitsu szybko złożył pieczęć i przycisnął dłonie do ziemi. Trzy kamienne szpikulce przedarły się na światło dzienne. Dwa jedynie zraniły shinobi, ale trzeci przebił na wylot prawą nogę wroga. Chłopiec po raz pierwszy widział, jak jego lisi sensei wykonuje skomplikowane jutsu.

Wszystko to stało się tak szybko, że Naruto nie zdążył się nawet poruszyć. Gdy Yoshitsu odciął wrzeszczącemu mężczyźnie głowę, chłopiec zorientował się, że przez ten cały czas wstrzymywał oddech. Ze świstem uzupełnił braki, podczas gdy zadyszany lis wrócił do niego. Yoshitsu był jednocześnie zaskoczony, zdenerwowany i zamyślony.

-Co tu się, do lisiej czaszki, dzieje?

-Nie wiem... Kim on jest? Co człowiek robił na Wyspach?

Lis wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak w ogóle się tu dostał. Mam jednak przeczucie, że nie był sam. Dobra, Naruto, posłuchaj. Schowasz się na chwilę, a ja poszukam Aero. Jeśli jej nie znajdę, zgarnę twoje rzeczy, wrócę po ciebie i wyniesiemy się z tej wyspy, dobra?

-Nie chcę się ukrywać! -zaprotestował stanowczo Naruto.

-To nie podlega dyskusji! Schowasz się i to teraz. Nie waż się nawet próbować czegoś innego.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź chłopca, ruszył w stronę, z której prawdopodobnie przybył shinobi. Naruto nie miał ochoty patrzeć na wykrwawiające się, martwe ciało mężczyzny i, z jękiem, poddał się woli lisa. Rozejrzał się za najlepszą kryjówką. Ostatecznie wybrał ogromny szkielet. Nagie żebra zasłonił liśćmi, a sam wcisnął się w okolice czaszki. Czuł, że żołądek znów podchodzi mu do gardła, ale nie miał już nic, czym mógłby wymiotować, więc był w stanie ograniczyć się do paru charknięć.

Naruto nie był pewien, jak długo leżał pod lub w szkielecie, ale ciało zdążyło mu już całkiem zesztywnieć, gdy usłyszał odgłos kroków. Wyczuł kilka słabych źródeł chakry, które powoli się do niego zbliżały. I jeden o wiele słabszy. Usłyszał szczekanie. Zanim zdołał podjąć decyzję, co robić, jakaś dłoń przedarła się przez zasłonę z liści, złapała go za podkoszulek i siłą wyciągnęła na zewnątrz. Chłopiec uderzył głową o jedną z kości i teraz pulsujący ból dawał o sobie znać w tylnej części czaszki.

Przed nim stało trzech mężczyzn w różnym wieku. Wszystkich łączyło to samo ubranie, te same spiłowane zęby, masa broni, dziwne buty i wrogie spojrzenia. Wokół chłopca chodził wielki mastif, powarkując złowrogo. Wyglądał na głodnego. Naruto z trudem przełknął ślinę, zastanawiając się, co ma teraz zrobić. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że w tej sytuacji poderżną mu gardło zanim zdoła się uwolnić.

-Co to jest? -zapytał najstarszy, z paskudną szramą na policzku. Najmłodszy, ten który trzymał psa na prowizorycznej smyczy ze sznura, parsknął śmiechem.

-Nie wiem jak tobie, ale mi się wydaje, że to dzieciak. Brudny dzieciak.

-Co robi tu dzieciak? -mruknął ten, który trzymał chłopca. Naruto z jakiegoś powodu przypomniał sobie teatralne sceny, które odgrywała Naruko, gdy chciała coś wyłudzić od rodziców. „Jestem aż tak blisko śmierci, że życie przeleciało mi przed oczami." mruknął z niezadowoleniem. Wtedy właśnie do głowy wpadł mu genialny pomysł. Postanowił sprawdzić, jak bardzo jest spokrewniony ze swoją siostrą. Skulił się i udał, że płacze.

-Ja chcę do taty! -załkał- Złe lisy zabrały mamę! Gdzie jest tata?

Najstarszy podrapał się po głowie i spojrzał ze zdziwioną miną na najmłodszego.

-To tylko dzieciak. -mruknął ten, który trzymał chłopca- Pewnie lisy porwały jego rodzinę. Zabieramy go do obozu?

Najmłodszy warknął.

-Mieliśmy zabić wszystkich poza najważniejszym lisem. Czy to jest najważniejszy lis? Nie. Zabij go. Mimi-chan jest głodna. Prawda, Mimi-chan?

Mastif szczeknął i wywiesił jęzor. Naruto zadrżał i zapłakał, tym razem zdołał wykrzesać z siebie parę łez.

-Ja chcę do domu!

Najstarszy wyglądał na niezdecydowanego.

-Może... To tylko dzieciak. Zabierzmy go do obozu, potem pomyślimy, co z nim zrobić.

-To wbrew rozkazom! -zaprotestował najmłodszy.

-Pieprzyć rozkazy, nie będę zabijać dzieci. -postanowił trzeci. Puścił chłopca, ale ledwo jego stopy dotknęły ziemi, został złapany za rękę. Mężczyzna bezlitośnie zaczął go ciągnąć w stronę mostu na Centralną Wyspę. Naruto zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego życie zależy od tego, jak długo będzie ciągnąć tą szopkę. Shinobi nie zwracali uwagi na to, że nie nadążał za nimi i ciągle potykał się, a pies próbował go ugryźć za każdym razem, kiedy tylko miał szansę. Most prawie przebiegli. Ścieżka wyglądała tak, jak wcześniej, gdy przechodził tędy z Yoshitsu. Ale teraz coś się zmieniło.

Słyszał wrzaski.

Jeszcze zanim weszli między pierwsze domki, Naruto wiedział, co zobaczy. A i tak był zszokowany. Ziemia był pokryta warstwami krwi, ciałami martwych lisów, a budynki były plądrowane przez shinobi. Nie ostał się nikt. Nawet najmniejsze lisiątka zostały bezlitośnie zarżnięte. Chłopiec zapłakał, tym razem naprawdę, widząc tą masakrę. Ale to nie było najgorsze. W pobliżu płonęło spore ognisko, a shinobi wrzucali w nie lisy, które umknęły przed śmiercią. Żywcem. Naruto nie mógł już wytrzymać tych krzyków.

Został wrzucony do zagrody, w której zamknięto wielu ocalałych. Chłopiec rozpoznał kelnera i Tobusę. Oboje siedzieli z ponurymi minami w kącie, czekając na swoją kolej do egzekucji. Blondyn przepchnął się do nich, czując, że każdy lis, jakiego dotknął przez przypadek, drżał. Kiedy wreszcie dotarł do swojego celu, był kłębkiem nerwów.

-To ty... -mruknął Tobusa- Zabili go, rozumiesz? Od tyłu. Bez ostrzeżenia. Zabili mojego ojca. Zabili. Zarżnęli jak świnię. Tchórze. Nie wygraliby z nim, gdyby walczyli fair.

-Przykro mi... -zdołał powiedzieć Naruto. W gardle czuł wielką gulę, która nie pozwalała mu mówić i sprawiała, że chciał płakać. Wrzaski wibrowały mu w uszach. Wiedział, że nie może tu zostać. To było zbyt niebezpieczne. Ale co mógł zrobić? Rozejrzał się, ale w tłumie futra i ogonów niewiele widział. Brakowało mu jego katany. Brakowało mu Yoshitsu. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

-Podsadźcie mnie, nic nie widzę. -zwrócił się do Tobusy i kelnera. Ten drugi jęknął.

-To bez sensu... Zaraz nas też upieką.

-Nie marudź, Kinosa! -warknął Tobusa- Nasz ojciec zginął na moich oczach. Nie zamierzam potulnie czekać na koniec świata.

Naruto spojrzał na nich z zaskoczeniem.

-Jesteście rodzeństwem?

Skinęli pyskami. Chłopiec westchnął.

-Dobra, słuchajcie. Mam dość siedzenia. Jeśli nie uda nam się wygrać, i tak zginiemy, więc nie mamy nic do stracenia, prawda?

Kinosa spojrzał na niego.

-To bez sensu, ale jak chcesz. Co mam zrobić?

-Po prostu mnie podsadźcie, nic tu nie widzę. Muszę się rozejrzeć.

-Tylko nie wychylaj się zbytnio. -ostrzegł go Tobusa i schylił się, robiąc z łap koszyczek. Kinosa zrobił to samo. Naruto wszedł na prowizoryczne schodki i pozwolił się podnieść. W końcu jego oczom po raz kolejny ukazała się pełnia masakry. Zacisnął zęby, dziękując, że już wcześniej wymiotował. Nawet bez wysilania się czuł zapach krwi. Powietrze było nią przesiąknięte, wręcz czuł ją na języku. Zadrżał.

Shinobi urządzili sobie obóz między drzewami. Większość z nich siedziała przy małych ogniskach, zajadając się lub popijając alkohol. Śmiali się, kopiąc jakieś lisy dla zabawy. Jeden mały był przywiązany do drzewa. Rzucali w niego shurikenami. Wyglądał już na martwego, choć shinobi nie trafili jeszcze w najbardziej niebezpieczne punkty. W innym miejscu stała lisia matka, chroniąc całym ciałem swoje dzieci. Shinobi bawili się nią, raniąc ją pejczem. Całe jej ciało było już w ranach, a prawa noga wręcz w strzępach, mimo to nie ruszała się z miejsca, nie pozwalając, aby dostali lisiątka. Gdzie indziej shinobi zbierali swoje łupy i obdzierali martwych lub żywych z futra. Tych, którzy przeżyli okropny zabieg, wrzucali do czegoś, co mogło być albo sokiem albo octem.

Naruto nie mógł już dłużej znieść tego widoku i odbił się od łap Tobusy i Kinosy. Wylądował poza zagrodą. Nikt nawet nie zwrócił na niego jakiejkolwiek uwagi, wszyscy byli bardziej zajęci jedzeniem, alkoholem i zabawą. Chłopiec podniósł z ziemi coś, co kiedyś było najwyraźniej kunaiem. Teraz z ostrza został tylko ostry szpikulec. Krew blondyna gotowała się, na jego twarzy widoczna była jedynie chęć mordu. Cicho podkradł się do obozu shinobi, ściskając swoją broń w dłoni. Skierował swój gniew na mężczyznę, który właśnie miażdżył łapkę lisiątka butem, nie zważając na błagania innych lisów.

Powstrzymał się od krzyknięcia, po prostu rzucił się w ciszy na wroga, wbijając ostrze w kręgosłup przeciwnika. Z ust mężczyzny wydobyło się charknięciem, a jego oczy wyrażały czyste zaskoczenie. Naruto nie zdołał wyszarpnąć kunaia, więc odskoczył i chwycił za metalowy pręt, leżący w pobliżu ruin jakiegoś domku. Był ciężki, ale chłopiec nie zważał na to. Gdy cielsko shinobi upadło na ziemię, lisy czmychnęły do lasu, ale mężczyźni na to nie zważali. Wstali, wyciągając swoje ostrza.

Naruto patrzył na nich hardo, nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że byli lepiej uzbrojeni. Ruszył na najbliższego, celując prętem w szyję w przeciwnika. Gdy ten się zasłonił ostrzem, chłopiec w ostatniej chwili zmienił trajektorię uderzenia i wycelował w kolano. Uderzenie wywołało głośne chrupnięcie, a mężczyzna zawył, gdy kość przebiła skórę i wyszła na zewnątrz. Chłopiec nie tracił czasu na dobijanie shinobi i ruszył na następnego. Ten był już przygotowany i pierwszy wyszedł z atakiem, tnąc powietrze za pomocą katany. Blondyn wyskoczył w powietrze, przeskakując nad przeciwnikiem. Gdy tylko jego stopy dotknęły ziemi, obrócił się, uderzając prętem z całej siły w kark mężczyzny.

Nie czekał na wynik. Szybko poruszał rękami, odbijając prętem ciosy i cięcia, które posyłali mu wrogowie. Wokół niego się zagotowało. Był otoczony i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Stworzył parę klonów, które zajęły na chwilę przeciwników, co pozwoliło mu się wydostać z kręgu, posyłając paru shinobi na ziemię martwych lub rannych. W ostatniej chwili dostrzegł wroga, który szarżował na niego z dwoma wielkimi shurikenami. Wślizgiem podciął mężczyznę. Szybko się podniósł, odbijając atak od tyłu. Nie słyszał już nic. Był tylko atak i obrona. Widział jedynie burzę ostrzy, nóg i pięści, która nadchodziła z każdej strony w każdej sekundzie.

W pewnym momencie poczuł, że pręt stracił na wadze. Zerknął na niego i dostrzegł, że ktoś zdołał przeciąć go na pół. Warknął mimowolnie i zanurkował w dół. Jego dłonie natrafiły na coś, co wyglądało na tanto. Chwycił je, w drugiej ręce wziął trzymając resztkę pręt. Wymachiwał swym orężem, ciągle się wycofując. Nie stawał w miejscu, nie pozwalał, aby całkowicie zamknęli krąg. Tworzył klony, które umożliwiały mu ucieczkę z sytuacji bez wyjścia. Kilka razy wykonał kawarimi, ale z powodu chaosu, które wprowadzało w orientację chłopca, przestał wykorzystywać to jutsu.

Jeden z mężczyzn zdołał go kopnąć i posłać na ziemię. Z płuc Naruto uszło całe powietrze, ale zdołał się podnieść. Zacisnął zęby i zaczął wykonywać pieczęć, mając nadzieję, że sama teoria wystarczy. Poczuł, że na jego dłoni kumuluje się skoncentrowana chakra. Z całą swoją wściekłością uderzył nią w twarz przeciwnika. Po technice został jedynie symbol, który pokrył głowę wroga, a pusta dłoń chłopca zmiażdżyła mężczyźnie nos. Do złości dołączył fakt, że Rasengan nie wyszedł. Wściekłość zaczęła przekraczać granicę. Zdołał odebrać jednemu z wrogów katanę, zapominając zupełnie o tanto i pręcie.

Łamał wrogom karki, ścinał głowy, odcinał kończyny, przecinał ciała na pół, kopał i gryzł. Robił wszystko, aby sprawić, że będą cierpieć. Zasłużyli na to. Zasłużyli.

Dostrzegł, że jeden z przeciwników odwrócił się i zaczął uciekać. Rzucił w niego kataną, która przebiła mężczyznę na wylot. Chłopiec kucnął, aby odebrać jednemu z trupów kunaia, unikając w ten sposób utraty głowy. Z krzykiem odwrócił się do przeciwnika i skoczył na niego, zwalając go na ziemię. Uniósł ostrze i kilka razy z wrzaskiem wbił je w pierś mężczyzny, czując, jak gorąca krew pokrywa jego twarz. Spojrzał na swoich wrogów, lecz ci wycofywali się, patrząc na chłopca z przestrachem. Naruto nawet nie zauważył, że uruchomił swojego Kirigana. Wyrwał kunaia z martwego przeciwnika i rzucił się z nim na nich.

Shinobi odwrócili się na pięcie i zaczęli uciekać. Chłopiec rzucił w najbliższego kunaiem, trafiając go w tył głowy. Mężczyzna zwalił się na ziemię, ale jego towarzysze nie zwrócili na to uwagi. Naruto chciał za nimi pobiec, złapać ich, rozerwać na strzępy, ale...

-Naruto! NIE! Przestań!

Zatrzymał się w połowie kroku. Dopiero teraz jakby słuch zaczął mu powracać. Dotarły do niego jęki, błagania, ciche szepty. Świat nabrał kolorów, zrobił się czerwony. Wszędzie była krew. Wszędzie leżeli shinobi. Martwi. Ranni. Kulący się. Ściskający kikut brakującej kończyny. Naruto odwrócił się na pięcie, chłonąc pole bitwy, które go otaczało. Wtedy dostrzegł ich. Głównie lisy. Stały w pobliżu rozwalonej zagrody i zniszczonych domków, obserwując blondyna. Lisia matka leżała na ziemi, otoczona wianuszkiem lisiąt. Tobusa i Kinosa stali nad ciałem jednego z mężczyzn, wpatrując się w chłopca. Yoshitsu, Aero i Nero oraz jakiś inny lis pilnowali jeńców, patrząc na Naruto z szokiem. I była jeszcze ona.

Powoli zbliżała się do Naruto z niepewną miną. Jej falujące włosy opadały do ramion, błyszcząc purpurą. Liliowe oczy iskrzyły się w blasku słońca. Krwawego słońca. Na plecach dźwigała katanę. Ubrana był w szare, lekkie, niemalże dresowe spodnie, szerokie, lecz kończące się na łydkach, gdzie za pomocą skrytej w materiale gumki ciasno oplatały nogi. Jej skórzana, brązowa kamizelka pełna była kieszonek.

-Rira... -wyszeptał chłopiec i zadrżał. Spojrzał w dół. Jego ubranie było w strzępach, podobnie jak niektóre kawałki ciała. Krwawił. Wszystko zaczynało go boleć. Jęknął i osunął się na kolana. Adrenalina się skończyła.

**I co? Jak wam się podobało? Proszę, nie zostawiajcie mnie w niepewności!**

**PS: Luknęłam na twarz Kakashiego, nawet nawet :D Co o niej sądzicie?**


	39. Chapter 39

**... Wow.**

**corax - Jesteście nieznośni. :) Ale się nie zdradzę. Jeszcze z pięć, dziesięć chapterów i będziecie mieli... Nie powiem! Cieszę się, że ci się podobało. :)**

**DarkAngel - Hm... Sądzę, że teraz! ;)**

**Datenshi - Odpowiedzi na swoje pytania dostaniesz w chapterach, nie martw się :)**

**Ruby2110 - ;)**

**maro16 - Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie :D**

**supernowy - Dla takich ludzi piszę opowiadania! :)**

**Walka o Wyspy - Pierwsze plany**

-Do wesela się zagoi. -powiedziała wesoło Ashayan, uśmiechając się łagodnie do Naruto. Chłopiec siedział na jedwabnych poduszkach, pozwalając, żeby dziewczyna go pozszywała. A dokładniej skorzystała ze swoich medycznych zdolności, które wyciągnęła od paru lisich medyków, jak się niedawno pochwaliła. Yoshitsu biegał w pobliżu, doprowadzając sytuację do względnego ładu i przygotowując wszystkich do ewakuacji do głębszych partii Wysp.

-Tylko do czyjego wesela? -mruknął Naruto. Jak mu wytłumaczył sekundę temu Yoshitsu, wpadł w szał i, nie będąc świadom, co robi, powybijał wszystkich. Prawie. Wielu jeszcze żyło, ale lisy zabrały się do dobijania ich, zanim ktoś zdołał zaprotestować. Jednak chłopiec doskonale znał swoją wersję. Wiedział co robi. Był świadom tego. Tyle że nie panował nad ciałem. W tym cały problem. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś na czas walki odebrał mu jego ciało i kierował nim jak szmacianą lalką za pomocą niewidzialnych sznurków. I prawie doprowadził do śmierci Naruto. Parę ran więcej i byłoby po nim.

Na szczęście, Rira, która teraz nazywała się Ashayan, znała się na swoich medycznych, skradzionych technikach i bez problemu łatała chłopca. Naruto starał się trzymać język za zębami, ale czasami to nie było możliwe. Przynajmniej dziewczyna nie śmiała się z niego. Jeszcze.

-Jak to do czyjego? Naszego!

Spojrzał na nią z zażenowaniem.

-Ty się nie odczepisz, co?

-Zaklepałam cię już wtedy, kiedy dałam ci kwiatki. A ty mi się ani razu nie odpłaciłeś.

Naruto westchnął.

-A tak w ogóle... Wiesz może, ile ja mam teraz lat? Straciłem rachubę.

Dziewczyna zachichotała i spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem.

-Tyle co ja.

-Czyli?

Wzruszyła ramionami. Naruto jęknął.

-No weź, to nie fair. Mam prawo wiedzieć, ile mam lat!

Udała, że się zastanawia.

-No dobrze... Powiem ci... za... całusa.

-Co...?!

Nie zdążył się zasłonić. Złapała go za włosy, żeby nie mógł się odsunąć i przycisnęła swoje usta do jego. Był po prostu zbyt zszokowany, żeby coś zrobić. Odsunęła się po kilku sekundach i spojrzała na niego z upiornym uśmieszkiem.

-Mógłbyś poćwiczyć, wiesz? A co do wieku... To masz teraz 12 lat.

Naruto zrezygnował z wycierania ust i spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem.

-Żartujesz, prawda?

Westchnęła.

-Nie. Ja mam 12 lat, to znaczy, że ty też masz 12 lat. Poza tym... niech to, jesteś trochę za wysoki, wiesz? A zresztą... Dawaj drugą łapę.

Podał jej lewą rękę i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

-4 lata... -mamrotał- 4 lata... Kiedy to przeleciało?

-Jak skończyliście się miziać... -spojrzeli na Yoshitsu- To musimy już iść. Według Senshu zaraz uderzy druga fala.

-Możemy walczyć! -powiedział Naruto. Lis pokręcił głową.

-Nie. Za dużo cywili. Poza tym, nie licz, że znowu ci się uda. Tylko dzięki swojemu głupiemu szczęściu jeszcze żyjesz. A i ono się może wyczerpać.

Poczekał, aż chłopak się podniesie i pogonił ich w stronę kolumny uchodźców. Naruto dostrzegł, że wśród ostatnich są Kinosa i Tobusa. Uśmiechnął się do nich, a oni mu pomachali. Pomimo tego, że dość niedawno zamordował z zimną krwią wielu shinobi, chłopak czuł się dosyć lekko. Z pewnością pomagała mu myśl, że on tylko pomścił tych wszystkich, których oni mordowali bez litości, zadając im naprawdę bolesne rany, paląc ich żywcem lub zamęczając na śmierć. „Zasłużyli na to." stwierdził Naruto.

Im głębiej wchodzili w wyspę, tym było gorzej. Więcej ruin i trupów, więcej krwi. Chłopak po raz kolejny cieszył się, że nie zjadł niczego wcześniej. Zapewne znowu zwymiotowałby. Starał się skupić na futrach lisów, które szły przed nim, ale im bardziej się starał, tym częściej zerkał na boki, chłonąc krwawy krajobraz. Do głowy coraz bardziej wpychało mu się pytanie, jak to się mogło stać. I kto za tym stał. Gdy tak o tym myślał, znajdował coraz więcej podejrzanych, którzy mogli wynająć zbirów do ataku na Wyspy.

Uchodźcy poszli dalej, ale Yoshitsu, Naruto i Ashayan zatrzymali się na najbliższej wyspie, która powoli była przygotowywana do odparcia ataku. Lisy wszelkiego rodzaju na dwóch i czterech łapach, uzbrojone w różny oręż od nożów kuchennych, przez katany po łuki i kusze, uwijały się przy barykadach, wzmacniając je pieczęciami. 12-latkowie zostali poprowadzeni do prowizorycznego namiotu, gdzie był już Nero, była Aero i kilka innych lisów, w tym Zazu.

-Nie mogłeś ich tam zostawić? -jęknął Nero, patrząc z niechęcią na Naruto, ale wtedy Yoshitsu warknął i lisi artysta zamilkł.

-Ashayan, to jest Zazubashitsu, a to Aero. Naruto. To są Futarishu, Ren Ren, Senshu i Imigo.

Lisy skinęły pyskami w stronę chłopaka. Ten przyjrzał się każdemu z osobna. Futarishu był typowym lisem-samurajem. W zbroi, uzbrojony po zęby, niesamowicie poważny. Jego skośne, złote oczy uważnie śledziły każdy ruch Naruto, zaś szare futro zdawało się kontrastować ze złotymi pręgami na ogonie. Ren Ren wyglądała niesamowicie sympatycznie. Mała lisica na czterech łapach, z pięcioma ogonami i z czerwonym, gęstym futerkiem. Zielone, duże oczy błyszczały. Senshu miał w sobie coś z połączenia medyka i stratega. Skupiony, szarymi oczami śledził wzory na jakiejś mapie. Trzy puchate ogony owijały mu się wokół łap, uciekając spod czarnego kimona z białymi wstęgami, prezentując zielonkawą sierść. Był jeszcze Imigo. Wyglądał jak osiłek ze świata lisów. Długie kły wystawały mu z pomarszczonego pyska, niebieskie oczy świdrowały spojrzeniem, zaś krótkie ciemnobrązowe futro kryło się pod strojem godnym myśliwego.

-Zgaduję, że skoro tak tu stoicie, to macie już plan. -mruknął Yoshitsu, wskakując na jeden ze stołków. Senshu westchnął ciężko.

-Plan? Jest ich cała armia, a my jesteśmy rozproszeni. Ale wiem już, co to za jedni. Nazywają się Pożeraczami, ale to zwykła bandycka organizacja. Siedzieli w Iwie, ale wynajęła ich jakaś baba, żeby dostali w swoje łapy pierwszego.

-Wiesz, kim jest ta baba? -zapytała Ren Ren, wciąż obserwując Naruto. Sensu westchnął.

-Wiem i to mnie martwi. To niejaka Uzumaki Karin.

-Uzumaki?! -wymknęło się Naruto. Senshu skinął głową.

-Owszem. Najpierw była eksperymentem Orochimaru, a potem pilnowała jednego z jego laboratoriów... lub więzień.

Yoshitsu oparł się o stół.

-A więc mamy do czynienia z Orochimaru... Pięknie.

-Nie sądzę. -powiedział szybko Senshu- Łącząc wszystkie ostatnie wydarzenia, jestem skłonny twierdzić, że teraz pracuje dla Danzo.

-Czego... -zaczął Imigo- do cholery, szuka tu Danzo? Jak w ogóle udało mu się tu dostać?

Senshu wzruszył ramionami. Naruto podszedł bliżej i rzucił okiem na mapę. Było na niej parę wysp, wszystkie pozaznaczane i podpisane drobnym druczkiem. Zerknął na Yoshitsu.

-Co takiego jest na Schodach, że wszyscy chcą się tam dostać?

Ren Ren westchnęła.

-Nie wiemy, ale krążą plotki, że tam jest największy lisi skarbiec. Podobno wartość skarbów, jakie tam zebrano przekracza wszystkie smocze łupy razem wzięte. Ale to bajka dla samobójczych poszukiwaczy. Może Danzo w to uwierzył, nie wiem. Prawda jest też taka, że mało mnie to obchodzi.

Naruto skrzyżował ramiona.

-Cokolwiek tam jest, Danzo wie, że tam jest. Już się z nim spotkałem, ten gość operuje na potwierdzonych faktach. Nie ryzykowałby od tak sobie.

Senshu trzasnął łapą w stół, ale tylko Ashayan podskoczyła.

-To nie ma znaczenia. Musimy ich wyprzeć z Wysp. Schodami zajmiemy się, kiedy uprzątniemy ten cały bałagan.

Wtedy do głowy Naruto wpadła pewna kwestia.

-No... Jeśli nikt nigdy nie widział pierwszego i tak dalej... To czy nim mógłby być... Kyuubi?

Nero niemalże spalił chłopaka spojrzeniem.

-Kyuubi nie jest lisem, dzieciaku. To demon. D.E.M.O.N. Stworzenie, które nie powstało w sposób naturalny.

-Przekładając na milszy język -odezwała się Ren Ren- Chodzi o to, że Kyuubi nie należy do klanu Kitsune, bo nie jest prawdziwym lisem. Kształt, jaki ma, nie ma żadnego związku z jego prawdziwą osobą.

-Znowu zeszliśmy z tematu. -zdenerwował się Senshu- Musimy ustalić plan. Centralna Wyspa jest już pewnie zalana tymi bandytami. Trzeba ich wybić. Do nogi.

-A dyplomacja? -wtrąciła się Ren Ren- To zawsze jest jakaś opcja. Może by tak ich przekupić?

Nero warknął.

-Co? Chyba oszalałaś! Jak jednemu damy złoto, przyjdzie drugi po to samo. O nie. Trzeba światu pokazać, że nie damy sobą pomiatać. Musimy ich zabić. Złapać. Wziąć w niewolę.

Yoshitsu pokręcił pyskiem i westchnął.

-Zanim w ogóle cokolwiek zrobimy, musimy wiedzieć, ile ich jest, jakie mają plany i jak w ogóle ich zaskoczyć. Jest nas za mało, żeby sobie poradzić z otwartym atakiem.

Imigo oparł się dłońmi o stół.

-Jest też inne wyjście. Możemy ogłosić nabór ochotników. Mogliby pójść na zwiady, a ci którzy przeżyją dostaną nagrodę. Oczywiście nie za darmo. Za informacje.

-To ryzykowne. -stwierdził Senshu- Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na kolejne straty. Każdy ogon jest nam potrzebny, inaczej możemy przegrać. I to z kretesem. Taka jest, niestety, prawda.

Futarishu chrząknął.

-Podzielmy się. I tak musimy. Stworzymy cztery grupy. Grupa alfa zajmie się dywersją, grupa beta atakiem z zaskoczenia, grupa delta pułapką, grupa gamma zwiadem. Pozostaje pytanie, kto ma którą grupą dowodzić.

-Jeszcze grupa omega, oddział medyczny. -wtrąciła Ren Ren.

-Grupa omega na polu walki, grupa theta poza. -postanowił Senshu. Naruto miał chaos w swojej głowie, więc nią potrząsnął, mając nikłą nadzieję, że coś się w niej uporządkuje. Podniósł rękę tak, jak robili to uczniowie Akademii. Lisy spojrzały na niego z zaskoczeniem.

-Zgłaszam się do grupy... e... gamma.

Yoshitsu podparł się pod boki.

-Zwiad? Nie tego się po tobie spodziewałem. Byłem pewien, że wydrzesz do ataku.

Chłopak wzruszyła ramionami. Nie miał ochoty przyznawać, że zrobił to właśnie dlatego, że chciał zaatakować. Mięśnie paliły go po wysiłku, jaki włożył w tamtą masakrę, ale był pewien, że jest w stanie zabić kilku wrogów więcej. Spojrzał w oczy swojego lisiego senseia.

-Jestem pełen niespodzianek. Chcę zobaczyć tą... Uzumaki. Może dowiem się, czego tu szuka. Bo z tego, co usłyszałem, chodzi o najważniejszego lisa.

-Nie tylko ty to słyszałeś. -prychnął Nero- Już chyba każdy z tych bandytów się pochwalił, kogo mają schwytać. Gdyby się na chwilę zatrzymali, chętnie zabrałbym ich na Schody, ale nie zamierzają być potulnymi barankami, więc opcja jest chyba oczywista.

Ren Ren westchnęła i wskoczyła na stół, ogonami odganiając od mapy myślących lisów.

-Musimy znaleźć pozostałych z 20. O ile jeszcze żyją. A potem... potem podzielimy się.

-Jasne. -mruknął Nero- A może nam powiesz, jak niby mamy to zrobić? Większość pewnie jest już martwa. Han, Inuki, Nakami. Same słabeusze. Nic, co naprawdę by się liczyło. Mamy wystarczająco dużo osób, żeby poprowadzić atak.

Yoshitsu energicznie pokręcił głową i zamachał łapami. Jednocześnie odepchnął Naruto od stołu, jakby przewidywał, że zaraz dojdzie do kolejnej walki między lisem z sakiewką i lisim artystą. Zanim jednak przeszli do rękoczynów, sensei blondyna odezwał się.

-Bez planu? Bez lisów? To samobójstwo i dobrze o tym wiesz. Twoja nienawiść przesłoniła ci zdrowy rozsądek. Chcesz się jedynie popisać, pokazać, że na coś cię jeszcze stać. Oboje wiemy, że to Futarishu tutaj dowodzi jako 2 w hierarchii.

-I co? To nie ja się tutaj wywyższam. -żachnął się Nero- Ten bachor wszystkim pokazuje, że jest tu najważniejszy. Najwyraźniej ma nasze zasady w bardzo głębokim poważaniu.

-Naruto akurat stara się nam pomóc, ty żałosna kupo futra i farby!

-Chyba jasno daliśmy do zrozumienia, że nabór ochotników dotyczy tylko lisów? On ma tu wykonywać rozkazy i ja proponuję, żeby potraktować jego i tą smarkulę jako żywe tarcze.

-Co!? Chyba ci odbiło! Widziałeś, co Naruto zrobił z tamtymi shinobi! Potrzebujemy jego umiejętności, bo nasze własne są w proszku.

Zazu przerwał kłótnię głośnym chrząknięciem.

-Yoshitsu ma rację. Nie walczyliśmy od... dawna. Nawet nie pamiętam, jak długo udajemy silnych. Jesteśmy łatwym celem, przynajmniej tak sądzi nasz wróg. Czas mu pokazać, jak bardzo się myli. Nadal jesteśmy silni, nadal mamy te Wyspy w garści. My! Nie oni! Kłótnie wcale nikomu nie pomagają, musimy zachowywać zimną krew. -spojrzał na Yoshitsu- Musimy też korzystać ze wszystkich znanych nam asów. W końcu słyniemy z naszego sprytu. Klan Kitsune nie gardzi sojusznikami i nie wybrzydza. -spojrzał na Nero, a potem westchnął- Ponieśliśmy straty, być może już są krytyczne. Nadal jednak możemy wygrać. Mamy przewagę nad wrogiem. Znamy teren. Wiemy, czego oczekiwać. Oni nas nie doceniają. Jeden głupi błąd może zaprzepaścić tą przewagę.

Naruto gapił się na Zazubashitsu z otwartymi ustami, słuchając z wypiekami na twarzy przemowy lisa. Zauważył, że ten skończył, dopiero wtedy, kiedy Senshu sam zaczął mówić. Chłopak szybko się zreflektował.

-Dobrze mówisz, Zazu. Teraz jednak mamy większe problemy... Ale muszę zapytać. Czemu Aero nic nie mówi?

Lisica spojrzała na niego z upiorną wściekłością, a potem skinęła wymownie pyskiem w stronę Yoshitsu. Ten zachichotał.

-Założyłem się z nią, że do końca tego wszystkiego nie powie ani słowa.

-Powinniśmy cię za to odznaczyć. -stwierdził Senshu, ignorując mordercze spojrzenia Aero- Wracając do ważnych spraw. Utworzymy grupy i do każdej przydzielimy odpowiedniego dowódcę. Kontratak nastąpi dopiero wtedy, gdy będziemy pewni, że mamy oczywistą przewagę. Nie życzę sobie żadnych utarczek i kłótni. -spojrzał na chłopaka- Naruto, Ashayan. Opuśćcie na razie namiot. Potrzebuję, żeby Nero był przytomny.

Blondyn chciał zaprotestować, ale Yoshitsu niemalże niedostrzegalnie skinął głową. Chłopak westchnął i wyszedł, ciągnąc za sobą zdumioną Ashayan. Naruto nie pamiętał, żeby powietrze kiedykolwiek było takie ciężkie. Spojrzał na kawałek sztucznego, nienaturalnego nieba, rozciągającego się nad wyspą. Było zachmurzone, zbierało się na deszcz. Wokół nich uwijały się szybko lisy, kończąc barykadę i budując inne fortyfikacje. Blondyn puścił dziewczynę i ruszył w stronę niemalże opuszczonego kawałka ziemi tuż przy urwisku.

Usiadł na kawałku zieleni i spuścił nogi, pozwalając, aby zawisły bezwładnie nad pustką. Patrząc tak w usianą kropeczkami biel, myślał o wielu rzeczach jednocześnie, nie mogąc się na niczym skupić. Przypomniała mu się walka z uciekinierami, a potem z Shipachim. Mimowolnie skierował tok swoich myśli na temat nowo napisanej książki i zastanawiał się, czy Jiraiya już wrzucił ją do kosza, czy jeszcze nad nią myśli. O ile, oczywiście, w ogóle dostał ją w swoje ręce. Być może Inuki postanowił ją zatrzymać dla siebie.

Spojrzał trochę wyżej i zaparło mu dech. Nad nim rozciągał się długi, kamienny most prowadzący na niesamowitą wyspę. Była ogromna, wiedział już o tym, ale najwspanialsza była góra, pokryta dobrze widocznymi stopniami. Wiedział, że widział właśnie tylko mały jej zalążek, bo reszta znikała w pustce. Musiała być naprawdę ogromna. Schody. A więc tak wyglądały. Podążył wzrokiem, szukając początków mostu i zrozumiał, że jest o wyspę dalej od wejścia do największej lisiej tajemnicy.

**Nie myśl tak.**

_To co mam robić? Nie myśleć?_

**Myśl o czymś pożytecznym. Na przykład o strategii. Ten chuj Nero cię nie lubi.**

_Nie tym językiem w mojej głowie._

**Będę mówić tak, jak mi się podoba. Chuj. Skurwysyn. Pieprzony...**

_Zamknij się! I tak już mam wszystko poplątane, nie potrzebuję twojego słownika przekleństw. Po prostu się zamknij._

Naruto westchnął i pokręcił głową. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że Loki, ten Loki, mu pomógł. To zupełnie nie miało sensu. Po co? Dlaczego? Zapewne dla zabawy. Ale chłopiec wiedział, że to nie tylko zwykłe ostrzeżenie.

_To twoja siła, prawda? Dzięki twojej sile ich pozabijałem._

**Mojej sile? Ha! Ja ich pozabijałem. Było fajnie, ale zapomniałem, jaki jesteś kruchy. Prawie cię poszatkowali.**

_Ty?! Ty to zrobiłeś? Ale jak? Przecież wiedziałem doskonale, co robię!_

**Jesteś tego pewien?**

Nie, Naruto nie był pewien. Sam już w sumie nie wiedział, co jest prawdą, a co zwykłym, pospolitym kłamstwem, które wcisnęło się do jego mózgu. Nie potrafił nawet sobie udowodnić, czy Loki faktycznie istnieje, czy jest po prostu jego wymysłem.

**Bez względu na twoje głupawe myśli, to była fajna zabawa. Może układ z tobą nie jest taki głupi. Wakacje są super. A te nie są nawet nudne. No... Nie aż tak.**

_Jeśli to, co mówisz, jest prawdą... To nie wpadłem w żaden szał, tak?_

**Oczywiście, że wpadłeś. Pozwoliłem ci zabić pierwszego i ostatniego, ale reszta była moja. To, co ty nazywasz szałem, można równie dobrze nazwać: wściekłością, determinacją i nienawiścią. Proste jak odcinek od punktu A do punktu B.**

_Nie lubię matmy. _-stwierdził od niechcenia Naruto, spoglądając nieobecnym wzrokiem w pustkę- _Siła. Wyostrzone zmysły. Coś jeszcze mam, o czym jeszcze nie wiem?_

Loki zaśmiał się w jego umyśle.

**Podrasowałem trochę twoją inteligencję, źle z nią było. Co tam jeszcze... Ach, tak. Jasne. Trochę zmysłów do wyczuwania chakry, szybsza regeneracja, niestety, nie mogę z ciebie zrobić boga. Ale naprawiłem problem z twoim... Kiriganem.**

Chłopiec wyprostował się.

_Z KIRIGANEM?! Co było z nim nie tak?_

**Zabierał ci większość chakry. Nie wiedziałeś? Byle silniejszy by cię pokonał bez problemu i wyłupił ci oczy. Teraz to rozkładasz na połowę, choć Kirigan może być trochę słabszy.**

_Musztarda..._

**...Co?**

_Nic, przypomniała mi się po prostu walka z Shipachim i to, że był uczulony na musztardę i bawełnę. Chyba nigdy o tym nie zapomnę. _

Naruto westchnął i zorientował się, że obok niego siedzi Ashayan. Na jej twarzy błąkał się lekki, fałszywy uśmieszek, a jej oczy były wypełnione smutkiem i niedowierzaniem. Chłopak odwrócił się w jej stronę, upewniając się, że się nie zsunie i nie zleci na sam dół. Położył jej dłoń na ramieniu, starając się dać jej trochę pocieszenia.

-Dlaczego? -wyszeptała- Czemu oni to robili tym lisom? Przecież...

-Nie wiem. -uciął szybko chłopak- To dla mnie zbyt okropne, żebym się nad tym tak rozwodził. Muszę... -zawahał się- Muszę znaleźć tą Uzumaki i z nią pogadać. Boję się, że to ktoś, kogo znam.

-To znaczy?

-Moja matka... -wyszeptał cicho Naruto, ale poczuł się tak, jakby wykrzyczał to na głos. Ashayan przyjrzała mu się.

-Dlaczego twoja mama miałaby atakować Wyspy?

Chłopak westchnął ciężko.

-Nienawidziła mnie. Wiem to. Niby rozstaliśmy się, kiedy nasze relacje były... dobre, ale... Sądzę, że ona nadal mnie nienawidzi. Nie wiem, czemu rozegrała to tak, że się pogodziliśmy, zapewne miała w tym własny cel.

Dziewczyna zamrugała.

-A ty? Nienawidzisz jej?

-Nie. -szepnął chłopak- Nie potrafiłbym. To... moja matka.

Ashayan ścisnęła jego dłoń, chowając ją w swoich palcach. Naruto odetchnął głęboko i otrząsnął się z tego stanu. Uśmiechnął się nieszczerze.

-Kiedy im wreszcie skopiemy tyłki, zajmiemy się pierwszym lisem.

-Naprawdę? -oczy Ashayan rozbłysły- Słyszałam, że jest ukryty na Schodach!

-Yhym. Yoshitsu-sensei zdradził mi zagadkę, dzięki której można się do niego dostać. „Gdzie góra przerasta marzenia, gdzie niebo znika za szczytem, uwolnij swe serce, marzenia i rozum, bo wejście jest przecież odkryte. Lecz duszę musisz mieć wolną, nie spętaną obowiązkiem ni zasadą, a spojrzenie przejrzyste i prawdziwe, nie skalane najmniejszą zdradą.".

Dziewczyna przez chwilę się na niego patrzyła, a potem spuściła wzrok.

-Nie rozumiem. O co w tym chodzi?

-To metafory. -wyjaśnił chłopak- Pewnie jest tu opis jakiegoś przedmiotu, może klucza. Potem to rozgryziemy.

-Ok. -zgodziła się dziewczyna- Wiesz, chyba dołączę do medyków. Coś tam umiem.

-Dobry pomysł! -pochwalił ją szybko Naruto, bojąc się, że może jej wpaść do głowy pomysł, żeby poszła z nim. Wcale nie zamierzał wykonywać rozkazów jakiegoś lisa. Miał własne plany. Kiedy tylko zbliży się dostatecznie do wroga, opuści swoją grupę i zajmie się tym, co powinien zrobić. Zaatakuje. Może tym razem Loki pomoże mu w lepszy sposób i wybije wystarczającą ilość, aby lisy nie miały żadnych kłopotów.

-Rozmawiałam z paroma. -odezwała się nagle Ashayan, wskazując za siebie palcem na pracujące lisy- Mówią, że tylko przez tą wyspę można przejść dalej. Pozostałe wyspy wokół Wyspy Centralnej to domy pierwszej 19, nie mają żadnych innych mostów. Shinobi przejdą tędy na 100 procent.

-To dobrze. -mruknął chłopak- Przynajmniej wiadomo, że się mogą rozleźć. Chyba że mają mapy. -dodał po chwili. Ashayan westchnęła i się odsunęła.

-Pójdę się zgłosić na ochotniczkę, zanim skończą się miejsca. Nie uciekaj daleko!

-Zabawne. -westchnął Naruto, patrząc, jak dziewczyna odbiega w stronę jakiegoś zgromadzenia. Zerknął w stronę namiotu, ale niewyraźne sylwetki upewniły go, że jeszcze niczego nie ustalono. Wstał, otrzepał się i jeszcze raz zerknął na pustkę. Nic się nie zmieniło, biel nadal była na swoim miejscu. Postanowił pomóc przy barykadzie. Szybko znalazł miejsce, gdzie prawie nie ruszono pracy. Lisy były już wyczerpane.

Blondyn nie pytał się o pozwolenie, po prostu złapał za worek, najwyraźniej wypełniony piaskiem, i położył go na dwóch pozostałych. Barykada składała się z trzech warstw: worków z piaskiem, cegieł i drewnianych kloców. Wszystko to było umacniane tępo zakończonymi palami. Nie była to sztywna konstrukcja, groziła zawaleniem w każdej chwili. Zawsze jednak była nadzieja, że ciężkie obiekty spadną na wroga. Lisy nie powstrzymywały chłopaka, więc ten już po chwili, wspierany 7 klonami, uwijał się, nosząc worki, cegły i drewno.

Barykada rosła w oczach, ale to satysfakcja z ciężkiej pracy była najwspanialsza. Naruto nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu i myśli: „Ja to zrobiłem". Nie obyło się jednak bez wypadków. Nieraz ciężkie obiekty spadały na słabsze i młodsze lisy, przygniatając je. Czasami zabijając na miejscu. Naruto starał się pomagać, ale medycy szybko pojawiali się na miejscu. Chłopak zastanawiał się, gdzie jest Ashayan. Wysiłek sprawił jednak, że szybko o niej zapomniał, koncentrując się na wyjątkowo ciężkiej cegle.

-Naruto!

Blondyn, ścierając pot z czoła, obrócił się na pięcie, gdy worek wylądował tam, gdzie powinien. Tobusa przywoływał go dłonią. Zaciekawiony chłopak podbiegł do niego, czując ulgę wyczerpanych mięśni. Zostawił jednak klony, które szybko się uwijały przy pracy. Lis wyglądał na zmęczonego tym wszystkim.

-Skończyli się naradzać. Zaraz będą ogłaszać, którzy ochotnicy się załapali.

-O! Dzięki! -rzucił Naruto i pobiegł we wskazanym kierunku. Nie było to daleko i szybko dostrzegł tłumy najróżniejszych lisów. Na prymitywnym podwyższeniu z beczek stali Zazu, Senshu, Yoshitsu i Ren Ren. Chłopak z trudem przepchnął się do pierwszych rzędów. Najwyraźniej Zazubashitsu skończył właśnie swoją przemowę.

-Ekhem. -odchrząknął Yoshitsu- Alfa 1 będzie mieć 15 członków, zaś przywódcą zostanie Imigo-san. Alfa 2 również 15 członków, przywódcą zostanie Zazubashitsu-san. Beta 1 20 członków, przywódcą zostanie Nero-san. Beta 2 17 członków, przywódcą zostanie Aero-san. Delta 8 członków, przywódcą zostanę ja. Gamma 1 10 członków, przywódcą zostanie Futarishu-sama. Gamma 2 6 członków, przywódcą zostanie Yo-Ju-san. Gamma 3 5 członków, przywódcą zostanie Naruto-sama.

Chłopak wybałuszył oczy na lisa, ten jednak kontynuował odczytywanie listy. Nawet nie zerknął na blondyna.

-Omega 18 członków, przywódcą zostanie Ren Ren-san. Theta 25 członków, przywódcą zostanie Ashira-san. Ochotnicy mogą się tam zapoznać, czy dostali się do której grupy. Dowódców proszę z nami. -zakończył Yoshitsu, a lisy jak jeden mąż rzuciły się w stronę obwieszonych papierami drzew. Naruto przepchnął się do zgromadzenia. Był zapewne ostatni. Dopiero wtedy jego lisi sensei spojrzał na niego.

-O, jesteś. Dobrze. Nie znasz jeszcze Yo-Ju i Ashiry. To oni.

Ashira była niezwykle delikatną lisicą o pełnym wyższości spojrzeniu. Była niezwykle wysoka i z gracją stała na dwóch łapach, ubrana w piękną yukatę w ogniste kwiaty. Jej puszyste, rude futro falowało wraz z powiewami wiatru, a dwa ogony zgrabnie unosiły się nad ziemią. Długie uszy drgały, zaś ozdobione pierścieniami pazury ocierały się o siebie, zdradzając zdenerwowanie.

Yo-Ju nie wyglądał normalnie. Miał szarawe, poszarpane futro, gdzieniegdzie wyrwane, pokiereszowany pysk, w prawej łapie brakowało mu dwóch pazurów, a lewej łapy nie miał wcale. Zastępował ją jakiś czarny metal, przypominający kości ręki, poruszający się według woli lisa. Lis, niezwykle cienki, czyścił ziemię z każdego brudu.

-No dobrze. -mruknął Zazu- Znamy już swoje rozkazy, jeszcze tylko Naruto.

-Żeby była jasność. -odezwał się Futarishu- Zrobiliśmy to, bo mając pod wodzą innych, nie będziesz ryzykował. To obopólna korzyść.

Naruto otworzył szeroko oczy, rozumiejąc, że cały jego plan właśnie został zniweczony. Ale cóż mógł zrobić? Mógł przewidzieć, że Yoshitsu wpadnie na trop myśli blondyna i je udaremni. W końcu znał go tak dobrze...

-Weźmiesz swoją 5 i pójdziesz tą trasą na północ. To dzikie ostępy, głównie wyżyny, na których można się schować i z których można obserwować wroga. Nie będziecie atakować, zbierzecie potrzebne informacje i wrócicie tu w jednym kawałku.

Senshu pokazał chłopakowi mapę, a ten uważnie ją przestudiował, ciesząc się, że zaznaczono mu trasę patrolu. Marszcząc brwi, odczytywał z trudem znaczki oznaczające poszczególne miejsca. Jego zadanie kończyło się na Wyżynie Eshugetsu.

-To wysokie miejsce, niemalże góra. Wysokie trawy zapewnią wam należytą ochronę, ale nie ma tam prawie żadnych drzew, więc lepiej trzymać się nisko. Macie sprawdzić, czy wróg już tam jest. A potem wrócić jak najszybciej się da. Żadnego ryzyka, żadnej walki. Pójdzie wam to raz dwa. Jakieś pytania?

Naruto podniósł wzrok znad mapy.

-Co, jeśli napatoczymy się na wroga?

-Unikajcie wszelkich konfliktów, ale w ostateczności, możecie zabić. -odezwał się Yoshitsu. Naruto skinął głową, zaś Senshu zabrał mapę. Chłopak mimowolnie spojrzał na zachmurzone niebo. Zbliżała się burza.

**Proszę o komentarze!**


	40. Chapter 40

**40 NA KARKU! xD**

**No, ludzie, zaskakujecie mnie :) Pozytywnie, oczywiście.**

**supernowy - xD**

**Trelelele - Nie jestem robotem! Piszę wtedy, kiedy mam a) wenę b) chęci c) czas. Publikuję wtedy, kiedy mam a) dostęp do neta b) czas. Pospieszanie mnie będzie skutkować obniżeniem jakości i długości chapterów. Poza tym, piszę jednocześnie chyba z 6 rzeczy. Nie umiem się rozdwoić aż tak.**

**Datenshi - Walka! :) Kyuubi miał być pierwszym lisem, kiedy pojawił się pomysł z hierarchią, ale potem zmieniłam zdanie :) PS: Miałam niezły ubaw, pisząc dialogi Loki-Naruto w tym chapku :D**

**clarissayummiray** **:)**

**corax - :D Jeszcze tylko młot i będę rozwalać wszystko po drodze :)**

Burza

Naruto zebrał swoją grupę tuż przy moście na Wyspę Centralną. Zauważył, że to same młode lisy. Miał srebrnego Koshirę, niskiego i krępego Hahunę, wojowniczą Bonę, zdeterminowanego i rudego Fusakiego oraz wysokiego i aroganckiego Roshibutę. Nie wyglądali na zadowolonych z tego, że ma nimi dowodzić człowiek i to w dodatku dzieciak, ale blondyn zignorował ich aluzje i skupił się na wyjaśnianiu misji.

-Ustalmy jedno. Kiedy wam powiem, że macie uciekać beze mnie z powrotem, to oznacza, że zostaję w tyle. Jasne?

-Jakby to miałby być dla nas problem. -prychnął cicho Roshibuta. Naruto odetchnął głęboko, starając się nie złościć na lisa. Odwrócił się na pięcie i machnął na swoją grupę. Razem ruszyli w ustalonej formacji: najpierw chłopak, potem Hahuna i Bona, Koshira i Fusaki, na końcu Roshibuta. Przebiegli szybko przez most, strzeżony przez wściekłe i uzbrojone po zęby lisy. Zostali pożegnani okrzykami i pozdrowieniami.

Pierwszy etap, czyli przebiegnięcie przez zniszczoną wioskę, odbył się bez problemów. Ruiny nadal były opustoszałe, ani lisy ani shinobi nie zrobili w ich stronę jakiegokolwiek kroku. Mimo to grupa przemykała od cienia do cienia, starając się zignorować fakt, że niemalże wszędzie są ciała. Trupy piętrzyły się w niektórych miejscach stosami, a resztki domów co chwilę z hukiem się osuwały. Naruto zaciskał zęby, ilekroć przebiegał obok lisa nabitego na palik. Odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy tylko wpadli do ciemnego lasu.

Ledwo przeskoczyli przez pierwsze korzenie, a nad nimi rozległy się grzmoty, zaś ciemność na chwilę została rozświetlona. Burza się zaczynała. Naruto nie wiedział, czy powinien się cieszyć, czy jednak skupić się na tym, żeby się nie zdradzić. Las był strasznie poplątany, wszędzie gałęzie, kamienie i korzenie, ciężko było nie potknąć się o coś. Najgorzej miał wysoki Roshibuta, który ciągle musiał się kulić, żeby nie narobić hałasu. Hahuna był największym problemem, bo jego grubiutkie łapki ciągle coś z trzaskiem łamały.

Ale i w tym wypadku udało im się przetrwać i dotarli wreszcie na odpowiednie wzgórze. Naruto zerknął do tyłu, tylko po to, aby się przekonać, że formacja została zaprzepaszczona. Hahuna wlókł się za nimi, dysząc głośno.

-Rusz się, grubasie! -warknął Roshibuta. Naruto jęknął, rozglądając się. Trawa faktycznie była tu wysoka, ale do odpowiedniego punktu widokowego było jeszcze paręnaście metrów i na razie nikt nie mógłby ich zobaczyć. Jeszcze.

**Sam byś sobie lepiej poradził.**

_Łał. Dzięki za komplement._

**Zostaw ich. Nie są ci potrzebni. No... możesz zabrać co najwyżej tego Koshirę. Jest wystarczająco posłuszny i cichy.**

_Nie denerwuj mnie._

-No dobra. -powiedział na głos, ale cicho Naruto- Teraz musimy być bardzo cicho. Trzymamy się nisko, nie wyglądamy, gęsiego. Naszym celem jest tamta półka. -wskazał na małą górę- Sprawdzimy okolicę i zmywamy się stąd.

-Nie będziemy walczyć? -zdziwiła się Bona. Naruto westchnął.

-Takie są, niestety, rozkazy. Odpowiadam za wasze życia, więc nie będę ryzykować. Zawsze jednak jest szansa... że ktoś znajdzie się za blisko.

-Zwlekamy. -warknął Roshibuta- Więc jeśli nie jesteś zbyt zmęczony, ludzka pokrako, to wydaj rozkaz.

Naruto spojrzał na niego wściekle.

-Idziemy.

Skulili się i zaczęli się przedzierać przez wysoką trawę. Im bliżej byli półki, a przynajmniej Naruto miał nadzieję, że idą w jej stronę, tym lepiej słyszeli dochodzące z daleka okrzyki. Chłopak jako pierwszy wyjrzał, zaciskając palce na skalnym końcu górki i rozejrzał się. Widok zaparł mu dech w piersiach. Przed nim rozciągała się spora część wyspy, pełna łąk, lasów, pół i... ruin. Tuż pod nimi rozpalano ogniska i rozkładano namioty, zbrojono się i ustalono strategie. Shinobi byli wszędzie, niczym mrówki wokół mrowiska.

-Cholera... -warknął Roshibuta, a Naruto poczuł, że ma ochotę mu zawtórować. Nawet się nie łudził, że tym razem mu się uda wybić ich wszystkich. Nawet jeśli ta cała regeneracja Lokiego zadziałała, nadal nie odzyskał swoich sił. Hahuna jęknął.

-Co teraz? Jest ich tak dużo...

-Wybijemy ich! -zawołała cicho Bona, ale zanim zdążyła się rzucić do walki, Koshira ją przytrzymał.

-Nie! Jest nas za mało. Musimy wracać, Naruto-sama! Wykonaliśmy już swoje zadanie.

Chłopak spojrzał na srebrnego lisa, ale zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, odezwał się Fusaki.

-Zawsze jest jakaś szansa. Niech Koshira-baka ucieka, a my wykonamy swój obowiązek.

Bona poparła go krzykiem, a Naruto nie zdołał jej powstrzymać. Musieli przylgnąć płasko do ziemi, żeby nikt ich nie zauważył, choć lisica chciała wyskoczyć i ruszyć do walki. Shinobi zaczęli się rozglądać, ale najwyraźniej nic nie zobaczyli, bo po kilku minutach wrócili do swoich zajęć. Naruto odetchnął.

-No dobra... Robimy tak...

-A kto powiedział, że będziesz nam wydawać rozkazy? -warknął Roshibuta- Wykonałeś swoje zadanie i nas tu przyprowadziłeś. Koniec twojego dowodzenia, teraz ja wydaję rozkazy, jasne? Ludzki śmieciu?

-Moje zadanie się skończy, jak twoja włochata dupa i ta czwórka znajdzie się z powrotem za barykadą. -warknął Naruto. Lis prychnął.

-Kto tak powiedział? Ja słyszałem tylko to, że musimy się z tobą pomęczyć tylko do czasu, aż będziemy na tej wyżynie. A teraz słuchaj prawdziwego dowódcy albo zrobię z ciebie gulasz po lisiemu, jasne?

-Podlegasz mi tak długo, aż Futarishu-san zmieni zdanie! A teraz się zamknij i rób to, co mówię.

-Jeszcze czego!

Koshira się rozejrzał i złapał Roshibutę za ramię.

-Przestańcie się kłócić, mamy zadanie do wykonania.

Roshibuta uderzył srebrnego lisa, zostawiając na jego pysku krwawe szramy. Następnie go odepchnął, tak że ten prawie się sturlał na dół. Naruto natychmiast skoczył na uzurpatora i go przygwoździł do ziemi.

-Co ty wyprawiasz?! Uspokój się! -chłopak doskoczył do Koshiry i pomógł mu się podnieść. Roshibuta prychnął.

-To się dobrali. Ludzki śmieć i żebrak. Żaden z nich nie będzie mi wydawać rozkazów! -spojrzał na boki na Bonę, Fusakiego i Hahunę- Spójrzcie na nich. Widzicie to? Człowiek, taki sam jak tamci shinobi, próbuje nami rządzić! Nic dziwnego, że Koshira-baka mu pomaga. Przecież to zwykły gnojek bez grosza przy duszy.

Naruto zazgrzytał zębami.

-Nie obchodzą mnie twoje poglądy! Musimy dostarczyć informacje!

-Jasne... Pewnie twoim przyjaciołom tam na dole, co? -warknął Roshibuta- Przejrzałem cię. To przez ciebie nas zaatakowali! Jesteś szpiegiem!

-Nie sądzę.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Bonę. Wyglądała na... zażenowaną.

-Roshibuta, spójrz na niego. On nie mógłby być szpiegiem. To tylko bachor. Co nie oznacza, że ma prawo nami dyrygować. Zróbmy swoje, a on niech spada.

-Ale to może być szpieg! Powinniśmy go zabić!

-Nie mamy na to czasu! -westchnęła Bona. Roshibuta zawarczał, ale skinął pyskiem i po chwili zniknął razem z lisicą, Hahuną i Fusakim. Z Naruto został jedynie Koshira.

-To... co teraz? -jęknął srebrny lis. Naruto zacisnął powieki.

-Wracamy. -postanowił hardo i pociągnął Koshirę w stronę lasu. Jeszcze zanim dotarli do linii drzew, usłyszeli głośne piski i okrzyki mężczyzn. Tym razem nie było tak prosto. Dwóch shinobi stanęło im na drodze i zamachnęło się na nich ostrzami. Naruto odbił ataki i stworzył cztery klony, które zajęły się przeciwnikami, podczas gdy lis i chłopak biegli dalej. Blondyn zaciskał dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że czuł, jak paznokcie przebijają mu skórę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nawalił tak bardzo.

Oboje odetchnęli niemalże jednocześnie, kiedy wbiegli na most i minęli barykadę. Naruto zrozumiał, że niewiele pamięta z obserwacji obozu i mimowolnie przeklął Roshibutę. Wszystkie pozostałe grupy były już na miejscu i blondyn nie musiał pytać. Doskonale wiedział, jak to wygląda. Wyruszył z 5 lisami, wrócił z jednym. Nero doskoczył do nich, a reszta dowodzących lisów zgromadziła się w pobliżu.

-Gdzie jest reszta?!

-Nie będzie reszty. -powiedział cicho Naruto, spuszczając wzrok. Wokół rozległy się niedowierzające szepty.

-Co to znaczy, że nie będzie reszty? -drążył wściekły Nero- Pozwoliłeś im umrzeć, tak?! Ty... ludzki śmieciu!

Yoshitsu warknął i odtrącił Nero na bok. Potem spojrzał na zrozpaczonego chłopaka.

-Naruto, gdzie oni są?

-Nie ma ich! Pewnie już nie żyją! -wybuchł Naruto, upadając na kolana. Nero warknął na spółkę z Yo-Ju. Ten ostatni zbliżył się.

-Mówiłem wam, że to tylko głupi bachor. Dał im zginąć! Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby okazało się, że potraktował ich jako żywe tarcze!

Koshira doskoczył do Naruto.

-Nie! Yo-Ju-sama, Naruto-sama nie zrobił nic złego. To wina Roshibuty! Powiedział reszcie, że Naruto-sama to szpieg i chciał go zabić, ale Bona go powstrzymała i pobiegli walczyć. Nie mogliśmy ich powstrzymać, zaatakowaliby nas.

Yo-Ju warknął.

-Nie pytałem ciebie o zdanie. -spojrzał na Naruto- Gdzie jest mój syn?! Gdzie jest Roshibuta, do jasnej cholery?

-Nie wiem!

Yo-Ju skoczył na chłopaka, ale Yoshitsu zwalił go na ziemię i warknął, zasłaniając sobą blondyna. Zazubashitsu wkroczył, warcząc na wszystkich dookoła.

-Dosyć! Naruto, obóz. Jak to wygląda?!

Chłopak podniósł załzawione oczy na Zazu.

-Jest ich dużo, zbroją się i rozbijają namioty, rozpalają ogniska. Nie wygląda to tak, jakby mieli zaatakować.

-Nie wygląda? -zachłysnął się Nero- To nie jest raport, którego potrzebujemy! Niekompetentny dureń! To do niczego nam się nie przyda!

Chłopak poderwał się na nogi.

-To nie moja wina! Gdyby Roshibucie nie odbiło, mógłbym się lepiej przyjrzeć!

-Teraz zwalasz na mojego syna, morderco? -warknął Yo-Ju. Naruto jęknął.

-A co miałem zrobić? Dać się zabić?!

Koshira postanowił się wtrącić.

-Yo-Ju-sama, Naruto-sama nie zrobił nic złego! To wina Roshibuty. Oskarżył Naruto-sama o bycie szpiegiem i podjudzał nas, to znaczy mnie i resztę z naszej grupy, żebyśmy go zabili. Naprawdę mało brakowało, żeby tak się stało. Ostatecznie, Bona zdołała go przekonać, że nie warto. Popędzili walczyć, nic nie mogliśmy zrobić!

Yo-Ju warknął.

-Nie pytam ciebie o zdanie!

-Cisza. -rozległ się surowy i poważny głos. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Ashirę, która stała teraz na barykadzie, wpatrując się w coś. Potem spojrzała na resztę, zatrzymując wzrok na chwilę na Naruto. Potem uniosła pysk w dumnym geście.

-Mamy towarzystwo. -oznajmiła spokojnym, choć lodowatym głosem. Futarishu natychmiast zaczął wydawać rozkazy. Lisy zaczęły wbiegać na i za barykadę, łapiąc za najróżniejsze ostrza, kusze i dziwne maszyny. Yoshitsu pociągnął za sobą Naruto i oboje już po chwili stali obok milczącej Aero. Z zaskoczeniem i przerażeniem wpatrywali się w spektakl, który się odbywał tuż przed nimi.

Bandyci, nadal uzbrojeni po zęby, zebrali się w jedną, wielką grupę, która zgromadziła się na drugim „brzegu". Nie wchodzili na most, jednak nie wyglądali na zakłopotanych lub niepewnych. Wręcz przeciwnie. Na ich twarzach malowały się złośliwe uśmiechy, a w oczach pojawiały się chciwe błyski. Jedni bawili się kunaiami, inni kucali nad przepaścią, wyraźnie drwiąc z lisów, a jeszcze inni otwarcie upokarzali swoich przeciwników. Przed nimi stał wysoki, barczysty, łysy mężczyzna, którego nos był pozbawiony wielu kawałków i wyglądał jak, obrany przez kompletnego żółtodzioba gotowania, ziemniak. Jego oczy śmiały się okrutnie.

To jednak nie było najgorsze. Przed bandytami bowiem klęczały cztery lisy i jedna dziewczyna. Roshibuta wyglądał okropnie. Nie miał jednego ucha, a jego resztki sterczały postrzępione, sierść została powyrywana z wielu miejsc, czasami nawet ze skórą. Bona nie miała ogona i łapy, kikut ściskała mocno, płacząc. Jej łzy mieszały się z krwią, tworząc niezwykle zrozpaczoną mieszankę. Fusaki kulił się, skomląc cicho. Stracił cztery pazury w jednej z łap oraz kawałek pyska, a z jego grzbietu spływały grube strumienie krwi. Hahuna wyglądał marnie. Był załamany psychicznie, zdawał się nie wiedzieć, co się dzieje wokół niego. Jakiś okrutnik próbował zedrzeć mu futro z ogona, ale mu nie wyszło i to, co zostało, naprawdę okropnie teraz wyglądało.

Naruto jednak wpatrywał się w dziewczynę. Ashayan łkała, związana sznurem, podczas gdy lisy miały na karkach obroże z żelaznymi prętami. Jej stopy były pełne kamieni i potłuczonego szkła, na policzku miała głęboko ranę, która najwyraźniej przecięła tkankę na wylot. Jej ubranie było postrzępione i brudne od krwi i ziemi. Chłopak nie mógł się zdecydować, czy powinien myśleć o tym, jak znalazła się w niewoli, czy o tym, jak ją uwolnić.

Domniemany przywódca wystąpił naprzeciw, chrząkając jak świnia. Wyciągnął przed twarz swoją dłoń, eksponując długie, sztuczne pazury. Uśmiechnął się, pokazując szereg lśniących kłów.

-Proszę, proszę, proszę... -zaczął teatralnie, a paru jego kamratów parsknęło śmiechem- Czyż to nie jest szlachetne? I odważne? My, zapchleni bandyci, zepchnęliśmy was, wielkie lisy, do obrony. Chowacie się przed nami za tym żałosnym murkiem, sądząc, że Pożeracze was nie dostaną w swoje łapy. Ukryliście przed nami swoje skarby, które nam się należą. Co macie mi do powiedzenia, malutcy?

Futarishu zeskoczył na most i stanął w połowie. Skrzyżował ramiona, a Naruto odniósł wrażenie, że lis się teraz cieszy, że jest tak wysoki, jak człowiek. Lisi samuraj warknął głośno.

-Nie jesteś u siebie. Jesteś intruzem, potworem i zaplutym barbarzyńcą. Więc lepiej uważaj, kogo obrażasz. Chcecie skarbów – jesteście żałosnymi złodziejami. Zaatakowaliście od tyłu – jesteście cholernymi tchórzami.

Bandyci zrobili się niespokojni. Jeden przyłożył kunaia do gardła Roshibuty, ale ten jedynie warknął ostrzegawczo, nie spuszczając wzroku z Yo-Ju. Ashayan pisnęła, narażając się jednemu z przeciwników. Naruto zadrżał, bojąc się o swoją przyjaciółkę.

-Tchórze? -zawrzał przywódca- Nie! Jesteśmy strategami! Cholernie dobrymi strategami, bo was wykiwaliśmy. Teraz zrzucacie waszą winę na to, że to tchórzostwo. Żałosne.

Jego słowa zostały potwierdzone głośnym aplauzem ze strony bandytów. Yoshitsu zadrżał.

-Doprawdy? -mruknął Futarishu- Nie spodziewałbym się, że w tych baranich czaszkach jest jakiś mózg.

Dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach do Pożeraczy dotarł sens tych słów. Cisza rozlała się dookoła, niczym mleko, które było w dzbanku, które z kolei się rozbiło na twardej, kamiennej podłodze, wypucowanej wcześniej przez ambitną sprzątaczkę, zatrudnioną przez sławnego i bogatego szlachcica, który... To opowieść na inną okazję. Wróćmy do fanfica. Ekhem.

-Jak śmiesz? -warknął przywódca. Lis zaśmiał się głośno.

-Może podasz mi swoje imię, hm?

-Mów mi Czarny Cesarz.

Futarishu zakasłał, maskując chichot.

-Świetnie. Będę wiedzieć, co wyryć na twoim nagrobku.

Lisy zaczęły wiwatować, zaś wśród bandytów mocno zawrzało. Jeden z nich kopnął Bonę w kikut, a ta zawyła, ucinając radość swoich rodaków. Oczy Futarishu zwęziły się w szparki, a z jego gardła wydostał się ostry warkot. „Czarny Cesarz" uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

-Widzę, że jednak macie coś pod tą futrzastą czaszką. -zaśmiał się. Futarishu pochylił się tak, że Naruto miał wrażenie, iż lis zaraz rzuci na przywódcę Pożeraczy, jednak ten się powstrzymał. Po chwili znów stał wyprostowany.

-Czego chcecie?

„Czarny Cesarz" klasnął.

-Czekałem, aż wreszcie zapytasz. Mam tutaj listę... -wyciągnął cienki zwój- Są tu moje żądania. Odczytam je, dobrze?

Żaden z lisów nie zdążył się przeciwstawić, choć paru miało na to ochotę. Zanim jednak zdołali się odezwać, bandyta już czytał.

-Punkt 1. Jako mnie, zwycięzcy i waszego pogromcy, przekażecie 75% wszystkich swoich skarbów i 12 najlepszych i najpiękniejszych wysp. Punkt 2. Moim braciom, jako że oni również są waszymi pogromcami, przekażecie 24% swoich skarbów i każdy dostanie przynajmniej 1 wyspę. Punkt 3. Odchodząc stąd, zabierzemy 120 najbardziej pokornych lisów w... różnych celach. Punkt 4. Co miesiąc będziecie nam przekazywać daninę w wysokości 5 000 ryou. Punkt 5...

-Jak rozumiem, to są twoje żądania. -przerwał mu Futarishu- A co z twoją... przełożoną, że tak powiem?

-Co? Ta dziwka?

Kilku bandytów wybuchło śmiechem, a sam „Czarny Cesarz" skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

-Nie dziwi mnie, że już o niej wiecie. Zgrabny tyłek i w ogóle, ale to jakaś kompletna masakra jest. Okulary i tede. Zero finezji. O mózgu nie wspominając. Nie mam pojęcia, czego tu szuka.

-A nie najlepszego lisa?

Przywódca prychnął.

-Nie, to był mój rozkaz. W końcu tam, gdzie jest najważniejszy, jest skarb. Ale wy macie tu wszędzie jakieś zbytki. My je chętnie przejmiemy... w akcie dobrej woli.

Kilka lisów warknęło głośno, Futarishu nie pozostał w tyle.

-Chyba śnisz! Nic nie dostaniesz, gnoju!

„Czarny Cesarz" wykonał prawie niezauważalny gest i, zanim ktokolwiek się zorientował, Bona z wrzaskiem znikała w odmętach pustki. Naruto, tak jak inne lisy, patrzył na to z niedowierzaniem i przerażeniem. Potem skierował wzrok na rozbawionego bandytę.

-Słyszałem, że kto tam spadnie, już nie wróci. Ups. Macie jedną lisicę do seksu mniej.

Zaśmiał się razem z innymi. Naruto zatrząsł się, rozumiejąc, że następna może być Ashayan. Spojrzał na Yoshitsu, a lis wyczuł, że chłopak na niego spogląda. Skrzyżowali spojrzenia.

-Zróbmy coś. -wydukał blondyn.

-Nie możemy. Mają przewagę, rozniosą nas. Pozostaje tylko czekać... aż... aż...

-Aż co?! -zniecierpliwił się Naruto.

-Aż Ri pojawi się z posiłkami. O ile takie będą. -mruknął bez cienia nadziei Yoshitsu i znów skoncentrował się na bandytach. Futarishu i „Czarny Cesarz" prowadzili ostrą dyskusję na temat zysków, strat i honoru. Choć lis nie powiedział nic na temat zgody na postawione warunki, bandyta nadal dodawał poprawki do swoich żądań. Wtedy Yo-Ju zeskoczył na most.

-Nie jesteśmy maskotkami. -warknął- Nie jesteśmy zabawką, którą możesz dać swojej córeczce na jej 6 urodziny. Ryzykowałbyś wtedy, że rozerwiemy ją na strzępy, zostawiając jej piękną główkę na pamiątkę. Sądzisz, że jesteśmy nieporadni? Ciekawe, co zrobisz, kiedy obudzisz się pewnego ranka i nie będziesz mógł już więcej nazwać się mężczyzną. Mówisz, że jesteśmy żałośni? To zabawne, że stąpasz po fundamentach, które my wznieśliśmy. I najlepsze to to, że chcesz skarby, na które my zapracowaliśmy!

Jego oczy wręcz dosłownie ciskały gromy.

-Jesteś głupcem, jeśli sądzisz, że tak łatwo damy się pokonać! Jeszcze nawet nie upadliśmy na ziemię, a ty już jesteś pewien, że wygrałeś! To zagranie ignoranta, który ma takie same zadatki na przywódcę co brudny osioł! Jesteś nikim, a wywyższasz się tak, jakbyś był panem całego świata! Ale to tylko dotyczy twojego stosunku do nas, nie mówiąc już o tym, jak traktujesz swoich ludzi. -spojrzał triumfalnie na zaskoczonych bandytów- 24 procent... 24 procent! Ha! Wyrżnęli całą wyspę dla ciebie dla marnych 24 procent! Traktujesz ich jak głupie, żywe tarcze, żałosne świnie, które można zastąpić w każdej chwili.

Zerknął na lisy.

-Jeszcze nie przegraliśmy. Jeszcze możemy wygrać! I możemy pokazać tym dzikusom, gdzie jest ich miejsce!

-KITSUNE! -zaczęły skandować głośno lisy, a Naruto razem z nimi. Yo-Ju i Futarishu spojrzeli dumnie na „Czarnego Cesarza", wysoko zadzierając pyski. Wśród bandytów rozległy się niespokojne szepty, ale jedno spojrzenie przywódcy przywróciło im pokorę.

**Wiesz, młody, to mi się nie podoba.**

_O czym ty mówisz?_

**Dużo miałem czasu, żeby pogadać ze zmarłymi. Znam ten typ człowieka: kiedy jest spokojny, jest w stanie zaakceptować wiele rzeczy. Kiedy jest zaniepokojony, reaguje agresją. Kiedy jest zdenerwowany, reaguje sporą agresją. Kiedy jest wkurzony... to jest wkurzony.**

_Do czego zmierzasz?!_

**Ten gość zaraz zrobi coś cholernie nieprzyjemnego, wspomnisz moje słowa, zobaczysz.**

_To co niby mam zrobić?_

**Najlepiej zacznij się modlić, żeby pojawił się ten cały Ri. I żeby miał te posiłki. Inaczej będzie naprawdę ciężko. Jak dojdzie do jatki, to wyrżną was w pień.**

Naruto zastanowił się nad słowami Lokiego, milknąc. Niektóre lisy spojrzały na niego zaskoczone, ale gdy „Czarny Cesarz" ryknął, one także zamilkły. Bandyci patrzyli na swojego przywódcę z zaniepokojeniem i lekkim przerażeniem.

-Próbujesz zachwiać moimi ludźmi, futrzaku? Kiepsko ci to wychodzi, kupo futra. Oni wiedzą, gdzie ich miejsce, a ty nic nie zdziałasz swoimi żałosnymi przemowami. Jesteście skończeni. Mam dość pertraktacji, nadszedł czas na atak. Bracia...!

-CZEKAJCIE! -wrzasnął Naruto i skoczył na mur. Nie chciał jednak się rozpychać, więc zatrzymał się na kamiennej poręczy i przykucnął, żeby lepiej zachować równowagę. Nie chciał spaść. Spojrzał w oczy zaskoczonego „Czarnego Cesarza".

-Naruto! -usłyszał krzyk Yoshitsu i Ashayan. Nie zamierzał jednak na razie patrzeć na nich. Obawiał się, że jeśli to zrobi, opuszczą go wszelkie siły i stchórzy.

**Wiesz, co robisz?**

_Nie. Ale tylko tak mogę kogoś ocalić._

-Czy wy... -zwrócił się do bandytów- naprawdę chcecie ich zaatakować? -wskazał na barykadę pełną lisów. Przeciwnicy wyglądali na zdziwionych. Żaden nie zrozumiał, do czego chłopak pije- Spójrzcie na nich! -krzyknął- Mają mord wypisany na twarzy!

**Pysku.**

_Zamknij się._

-Czy naprawdę sądzicie, że pozwolą się od tak zabić? -zapytał Naruto- Nie, nie pozwolą. W tej chwili najbardziej niewinny lis zabiłby wasze dzieci! Niemowlęta! A wiecie dlaczego?! Bo was nienawidzą! Złamaliście, a raczej was przywódca, złamał najważniejszą zasadę!

Spojrzeli po sobie, a potem na „Czarnego Cesarza", który milczał jak zaklęty. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w chłopaka. Naruto uśmiechnął się.

-Nigdy nie przypieraj lwa do muru. A wiecie dlaczego?

Loki parsknął śmiechem, gdy paru bandytów pokręciło przecząco głowami. Pozostali skarcili tamtych kuksańcami.

-Bo lew, który został przyparty do muru, nie ma już nic do stracenia. Jest on i jest jego wróg. Wtedy idzie na całość. Nie zwraca uwagi na to, czy złamie sobie łapę, straci ogon czy ucho, a może nawet coś odrąbie mu łeb. Nie będzie już się bronił, przejdzie do kontrataku. Bardzo agresywnego kontrataku. Bez skrupułów. Bez sentymentów. Bez zasad.

**Bez cenzury.**

_Zamknij się._

-Spójrzcie na nich jeszcze raz! -wskazał na lisy i paru bandytów podążyło tam wzrokiem- Nie są lwami, ale będą równie agresywni jak smoki, równie wściekli jak osy, równie okrutni jak żmije. Pazury, kły, ogony i mięśnie pójdą w ruch, a wy, zanim się obejrzycie, stracicie większość swoich braci. Powiedzcie, jak sądzicie, ilu z was przetrwa pierwsze minuty starcia z tak zdesperowanym wrogiem?

Bandyci zaczęli coś mruczeć, ale Naruto uciszył ich machnięciem ręki.

-Ale desperacja... O czym ja mówię? Przecież to tylko łza w wodospadzie powodów! -przerwał, szukając bardziej zrozumiałych słów, gdy niektórzy z bandytów zaczęli marszczyć czoła- E... To tylko jeden z powodów!

Wśród przeciwników rozległy się „A!".

**Łał. Inteligenci.**

_Zamknij się._

-Te lisy doskonale widziały, co się stało z ich znajomymi, z rodzinami, z dziećmi! I nie zamierzają puścić tego płazem! -Naruto usłyszał głośną aprobatę lisich sojuszników- Nie wycofają się teraz, nie poddadzą! Jesteście tym, kim jesteście! Dobrze jest wam znane pojęcie „zemsta". Oko za oko, ząb za ząb, życie za życie! I to wy zapłacicie za rozkazy waszego przywódcy! To wasze zimne i poszarpane trupy będą pożywieniem dla sępów, gdy wasz przywódca was oleje, kiedy zginiecie! To wy będziecie potraktowani jako mięso armatnie, gdy przywódca się wami znudzi!

**Ej, dodaj coś o ich matkach.**

_... Zamknij się._

-Zemsta, desperacja... To już jest wybuchowa mieszanka! Można do tego teraz dodać ich nienawiść wobec was! Nie chcą was tu! Mają was dość! Wielu z nich z chęcią potraktowałoby was jak manekiny do ćwiczeń, żywy cel! Nie jesteście dla nich niczym wartościowym, nie będą się zastanawiać, jak uderzać, żeby was nie bolało! Nie! Oni sprawią, że pożałujecie, że kiedykolwiek postawiliście tu nogę! I żaden, powtarzam, żaden skarb, żaden klejnot, żaden artefakt wam tego nie wynagrodzi!

Naruto wziął głęboki wdech.

-Co wam przyjdzie z pięknych katan, jeśli nie macie rąk?! Co wam przyjdzie ze zwojów, jak wydłubią wam oczy?! Co wam przyjdzie ze skarbów, jeśli zostaniecie oszpeceni tak, że nikt, nawet najbiedniejsi, nie zechcą się z wami zadawać! Będziecie mieli wypisane na twarzy to, jakimi głupcami byliście, atakując te lisy! A to tylko jeszcze bardziej dowodzi, że wasz przywódca to niekompetentny imbecyl, zapatrzony w samego siebie! I nie mówcie mi, że ani razu tak nie pomyśleliście!

**Mocny argument.**

_Zam... Po prostu się ucisz. Wybijasz mnie z rytmu._

**Wybacz. Już milknę.**

„Czarny Cesarz" spojrzał na swoich ludzi i z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem zobaczył, że ani jeden nie kwapi się do zaprotestowania. Niektórzy wyglądali nawet na zdenerwowanych i zawstydzonych. Wstyd u bandyty! HA! Naruto słyszał, jak lisy cicho się śmieją, ale jeszcze się nie odwracał. Balansował na krawędzi. Jeśli dobrze to rozegra, zwycięstwo może im przyjść łatwo. Ale jeden błąd i przeciwnicy ich zmasakrują, jak powiedział Yoshitsu.

-Potrzebne wam to?! -krzyknął Naruto, kątem oka dostrzegając jakiś ruch w zaroślach za bandytami- Poza Wyspami jest wiele lepszych i prostszych okazji do wzbogacenia się, a wy rzucanie się z motyką na słońce! Jesteście jak dzieci, które są prowadzone za rękę prosto do rzeźni. Nie macie własnych rozumów?

Jakiś bandyta podskoczył.

-Kurde, dzieciak, ma, kurde, rację, kurde, no. Kurde!

-Ej, Kurde, jeszcze nie skończyłem! -krzyknął Naruto, a speszony bandyta cofnął się za swoich braci, wywołując wybuch śmiechu w szeregach lisów. Chłopak poczuł, że coś tłucze mu się w głowie i dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że to Loki się śmieje. Westchnął- To wszystko jest dla was zbyt oczywiste. Kiedy wasz przywódca mówi, że macie gdzieś iść i coś zrobić, z góry zakładacie, że wygracie, bo on wam tak każe. Ale czasami trzeba na coś spojrzeć z innej perspektywy, obrócić mapę, przyjrzeć się szczegółom. On was w końcu użyje jak pionków i wyśle na pewną śmierć. Tak jak teraz. Nie widzicie tego?

Chłopak podskoczył, kiedy „Czarny Cesarz" znowu ryknął.

-Głupcy! Jesteście ślepi i bezmyślni! On mówi to specjalnie! Chce, żebyście mnie zdradzili, bo wtedy będą mieli szansę! -spojrzał na swoich ludzi- Mówi to, bo wie, że jeśli zaatakujemy, przegrają i to z kretesem! Ratuje tyłek swoją durną przemową! Czy wy naprawdę sądzicie, że ta garstka futrzaków was pokona?

Obrócił się w stronę Naruto.

-Pokażmy im, że nie jesteśmy idiotami.

Chłopak z przerażeniem patrzył, jak cała sytuacja się obraca przeciwko niemu. W jednej chwili bandyci zepchnęli z wyspy pozostałych jeńców. Naruto nie myślał nad tym, co robi. Po prostu skoczył i złapał Ashayan za rękę, drugą dłonią chwytając wystający korzeń. Roshibuta wpił pazury w jego nogę, kalecząc blondyna do krwi. Chłopak zrozumiał, że jest w szachu i nic nie jest w stanie zrobić. Zaczął się zsuwać, korzeń wymykał mu się spod palców. Zanim jednak spadł, zrozumiał, że Ashayan go puściła.

A potem poleciał za nią w pustkę z krzykiem.


	41. Chapter 41

**supernowy - Ćwiczymy polski, ćwiczymy :)**

**Trelele - Spoko, nie obraziłam się ani nic. :)**

**artemia554 - Najlepszy fanfick? Eno, bez przesady *rumieni się***

**corax - Oszukiwałam :D Miałam połowę rozdziału już wcześnie xD**

**Datenshi - I to była moja reakcja, kiedy Kishimoto kończył chapter na jakimś super fajnym wydarzeniu :D A jeśli chodzi o pustkę... Jeszcze nie teraz, kochana. Jeszcze nie teraz.**

**mal92 - Aż chce się pisać następne chaptery :)**

**Tylko tak dalej!**

**Główna przeciwniczka**

Naruto poczuł, że jego stopy uderzają mocno w ziemię, a chwilę później on sam upada. Trawa zaczęła łaskotać jego twarz, zaś wszechobecny hałas drażnił jego uszy. Czuł pulsujący ból, wydostający się z okolic łydki, czyli tam, gdzie Roshibuta wbił pazury. Płuca bezlitośnie połykały hausty powietrza, sprawiając, że serce chłopaka biło nieznośnie szybko. Blondyn zacisnął dłonie w pięści, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś go podnosi do niezgrabnego siadu.

-Zostań tu, Naruto.

_Kto to?_

**A skąd ja mam wiedzieć? Widzę aktualnie tyle, co ty. Czyli jakąś obsraną lub umazaną krwią trawę i trochę kamyków.**

Naruto z trudem rozejrzał się. Roshibuta był tuż obok, przerażony i zaskoczony jednocześnie. Jego pazury były umazane krwią, ale nie znajdowały się już w łydce chłopaka. Wokół panował jakiś... chaos. Wszędzie byli shinobi i lisy. I walczyli. Wszystko jednak trochę się zlewało, nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz i poza Roshibutą i nogami jego ratownika nie dostrzegł nikogo.

-Gdzie Ashayan? -wydukał, czując pieczenie w gardle. Miał wrażenie, jakby już był martwy, ale ktoś wyrwał go ze szponów śmierci.

-Przykro mi, Naruto. Nie zdołałem jej złapać. Zostań tu, dobrze?

Chłopak zacisnął zęby i, ignorując nieznośny ból, podniósł wzrok. Prawie zachłysnął się powietrzem, patrząc prosto w twarz shinobi, który go uratował. Jego ojciec był teraz mieszaniną desperacji, smutku i czystej wściekłości. Zmienił się, postarzał się, wyglądał na kogoś o wiele starszego niż był naprawdę. Było oczywiste, że był przepracowany. Wyprostował się i omiótł okolicę zabójczym wzrokiem.

-Tata?

-Zostań tu, Naruto! -powtórzył stanowczo Minato- Ri, pilnuj go!

-Jasne! -krzyknął lis, wskakując w kadr- Leć, będę tuż przy nim.

Naruto z trudem przełknął ślinę, próbując nadążyć wzrokiem za swoim ojcem, ale już po chwili on zniknął, zaś sam chłopak z jękiem osunął się na ziemię. Noga pulsowała sporym bólem za każdym razem, gdy nią poruszał, był coraz słabszy. Gdyby tu była Ashayan, pomogłaby mu. Na pewno. Nie zostawiłaby go. Ale on jej nie uratował. Spadła. Zginęła. Ktoś go przewrócił na plecy. Zmusił się do otwarcia oczu i spojrzał prosto w oczy... Tsunade.

-Cholera, kto ci to zrobił?! -powiedziała z niedowierzaniem i pochyliła się nad ranną nogą- W tym tempie wykrwawiłbyś się w kwadrans!

Ri ciągle krążył wokół, zabijając wrogów, którzy ośmielili się zbliżyć zbytnio do chłopaka. Roshibuta był w pobliżu, Naruto słyszał jego dyszenie i wściekłe mamrotanie. Wszystko wokół nadal się rozmywało, było takie... dziwne. Sama próba poruszenia się była niesamowicie wyczerpująca.

_Co się dzieje?_

**Cholera, nie wiem. Straciłeś sporo krwi. Szok. Ale żeby takie skutki? Coś nie jest tu normalne. Może ta cała pustka to coś więcej? Jakby na to spojrzeć, to prawie spadłeś na dół. Cokolwiek tam jest. Daj mi moment, zobaczę, co mogę zrobić z tobą.**

Naruto skupił się na Tsunade, która zdawała się wyostrzać z każdą sekundą. Ból dotyczący rany na nodze po chwili prawie zupełnie znikł, za to hałas przybrał na sile. Chłopak poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś właśnie zdjął mu kowadło z piersi, było mu lżej, serce zwolniło, zaś płuca przestały wymagać nienormalnych porcji powietrza, aktualnie przesyconego zapachem krwi. Naruto po raz kolejny przełknął ślinę, tym razem dało to jednak pozytywny efekt i gardło przestało go tak mocno palić. Potem jednak twarz Tsunade zniknęła.

-Pilnuj go, Ri! -usłyszał- Jest w kiepskim stanie.

-W kiepskim stanie? -krzyknął lis- Prawie spadł!

-Nie obchodzi mnie „prawie"! Muszę pomóc, bo ten cały „Czarny Cesarz" ma ze mną na pieńku!

Naruto poczuł, że polepsza mu się. Wnioskował to po lepszym wzroku i słuchu. Co nie w każdym przypadku było najlepsze. Zaciskając mocno zęby, podniósł się z trudem i rozejrzał. Był teraz w stanie odróżnić bandytów od shinobi z Konohy. Walka była zawzięta, choć z radością zauważył, że jego sojusznicy wygrywają. Ziemię pokrywały ciała Pożeraczy, nie przygotowanych na starcie z jouninami i chuninami. Minato był istnym demonem, który znikał i pojawiał, doprowadzając do rzezi.

-Nie podnoś się. -usłyszał chłopak i spojrzał w górę- Musisz odpocząć.

Ri wyglądał na zmartwionego tym wszystkim. Jednocześnie zerkał na Roshibutę, który sprawiał wrażenie osoby, która straciła zdrowy rozsądek.

-Ashayan. Spadła, prawda?

-Przykro mi, Naruto. Yondaime zrobił co w jego mocy, choć to oczywiste, że zawsze wybrałby ciebie. Zjeżdżaj! -wrzasnął na jakiegoś Pożeracza i wykopał go.

-Ale... Jest jakiś sposób, prawda?

Ri spojrzał na Naruto ze smutkiem.

-Jeśli jest, to raczej szybko go nie odkryjemy. Musisz... musisz ją uznać za martwą.

-Nie! -krzyknął chłopak i, podpierając się rękami, wstał- Ona żyje. Wiem to. Musi być jakiś sposób! Musi!

Lis złapał go za ramiona i potrząsnął im.

-Ocknij się, Naruto. Ona nie żyje. Nie możesz jej pomóc, a jak będziesz się tak zachowywać, to ktoś ci zaraz poderżnie gardło. Jesteśmy na środku pola bitwy!

Chłopak spuścił głowę, a z jego oczu pociekły łzy. Serce biło mu znów nieznośnie szybko, gdy sobie uświadamiał, że zawiódł. Tym razem Asahayan. Nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie kiedykolwiek sobie wybaczyć.

-Przecież... -załkał- Musi być... jakiś sposób... Musi!

Ri westchnął.

-Naruto. Nie ma żadnego. Tak samo jak nie sposobu, żeby dostać się do pierwszego lisa. Musisz to zrozumieć i wziąć się w garść.

Pozwolił, żeby chłopak usiadł na ziemi i, wzdychając, wrócił do zabijania najbliższych przeciwników. Pożeracze nadal wylewali się zza drzew, ale było ich wyraźnie coraz mniej. Naruto schował twarz w dłoniach, czując, że łzy wylewają mu się z oczu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że mógł tak bardzo nawalić.

**Skończysz wreszcie z tym samobiczowaniem?**

_Odwal się._

**Ani mi się śni. Tak się składa, że przegapiłeś pewien szczegół, wiesz?**

_Niby jaki?_

**Pierwszy lis. Jest podobno wszechmocny i tak dalej, on z pewnością wie, co robić.**

_Racja! Ale... Zaraz. Czemu mi pomagasz?_

**Bo się, do kurwy nędzy, nudzę! Zrób coś fajnego wreszcie, a nie, że się wylegujesz na trawce i nic nie robisz!**

_... Ech... Ale żeby dostać się do pierwszego lisa... Nie wiem jak. Nikt nie wie._

**Ty idioto. Ta cała zagadka to najgorsza i najprostsza zagadka na świecie. Rozgryzłem ją od razu.**

_Nie przechwalaj się. Oboje wiemy, że nic nie rozgryzłeś._

**Naprawdę? To ci powiem coś. Tu chodzi o osobę. Konkretną osobę. I więcej nie powiem. Rusz mózgownicą.**

Naruto mimowolnie westchnął.

„Gdzie góra przerasta marzenia, gdzie niebo znika za szczytem, uwolnij swe serce, marzenia i rozum, bo wejście jest przecież odkryte"

Schody. Bez dwóch zdań. „Uwolnij swe serce, marzenia i rozum". Pewnie chodzi o niewinność. Ale nie ma niewinnych. Przynajmniej naprawdę niewinnych. To bez sensu. „Wejście jest przecież odkryte". Gdyby takie było raczej nikt nie miałby problemów z dostaniem się do pierwszego. A może to po prostu jest zbyt... proste? Może. A może nie.

„Lecz duszę musisz mieć wolną, nie spętaną obowiązkiem ni zasadą, a spojrzenie przejrzyste i prawdziwe, nie skalane najmniejszą zdradą."

To jest najdziwniejsze. Wolna dusza? Może tu chodzi o artystów? Ale nawet oni mają zasady i obowiązki. „spojrzenie przejrzyste i prawdziwe". Pewnie chodzi o Kekkei Genkai. Czyżby pierwszy lis miał jakieś szczególne oczy? A może tu chodzi o jakiś klan... Może Uchiha? Nie, to nie miałoby sensu. Najmniejszego. „nie skalane najmniejszą zdradą". Znowu coś o niewinności. To wszystko zdaje się zapętlać i nie ma...

_O rany... To takie oczywiste!_

**Oczywiście, że to oczywiste. Dziwię się, że nawet taki głąb jak ty na to nie wpadł.**

_Muszę... Muszę jakoś dostać się na Schody._

**Dopóki ten idiota Ri cię pilnuje, nigdzie nie pójdziesz.**

Naruto spojrzał na lisa, ścierając wierzchem dłoni łzy. Najwyraźniej pojawiło się o wiele więcej Pożeraczy, niż przewidywano i szala zaczęła znowu się równoważyć. To nie wróżyło dobrze. Ri, choć był zajęty, nadal nie oddalał się od chłopaka, co oznaczało, że blondyn nie będzie w stanie zniknąć bez większych problemów. Pozostawał jeszcze problem Roshibuty. Zerknął na niego, a ten zdawał się być bardziej pochłonięty stanem swojego futra niż tym, co się działo dookoła. Był kompletnie... spalony umysłowo.

Wtedy wydarzyło się coś jednocześnie strasznego i wspaniałego. Dziesięciu przeciwników rzuciło się na Naruto, a ten, nie mając innego wyjścia, odskoczył w ostatniej chwili. Ri natychmiast się nimi zajął, tracąc chłopaka z oczu. Ten postanowił skorzystać z okazji i szybko się ulotnił, przebiegając przez most i przeskakując przez pustą barykadą. Mijał przerażone i zdumione lisie rodziny, które kuliły się w swoich kryjówkach, czekając na wynik bitwy. Wiedział, że wyglądał w ich oczach na tchórza i dezertera, ale musiał dostać się na Schody.

Z każdym kolejnym krokiem czuł o wiele mocniej, że musi tego dokonać, widział jednak coraz więcej lisów. Był już paręnaście metrów od mostu na wyspę, z której mógł się dostać na Schody, ale pojawił się on. Chintsu. Był cieniem dawnego siebie, kucharza-generała, który nie boi się wydawać rozkazów. Jego ubranie było w strzępach, futro się poplątało, a z rany na pysku obficie spływała krew. Chłopak zatrzymał się tuż przed nim.

-Co ty tu robisz? Nie walczysz?

-A ty?! -odszczekał Naruto, niecierpliwiąc się. Lis spuścił głowę.

-Jestem tchórzem, to fakt. Słyszałem... Ri sprowadził posiłki. Kto wygrywa?

-Jest ich coraz więcej... -mruknął chłopak- Ale wiem, jak dostać się na Schody! Mógłbym... mógłbym poprosić pierwszego o pomoc!

-Po prostu powiedz, że się boisz i przestań się chować za bzdurą, że wiesz, jak do niego się dostać! -warknął i tupnął łapą- Nawet ja nie jestem na tyle tchórzliwy, aby chować się.

Naruto westchnął.

-Po prostu... po prostu pozwól mi iść dalej. Śpieszę się.

-Jak sobie chcesz. -mruknął Chintsu i minął chłopaka. Naruto odetchnął i ruszył biegiem. Nie zwracał na wyspę wielkiej uwagi, ale zauważył, że przypomina jako taką pustynię. Wszędzie były wielkie skały, które musiał omijać slalomem. Z trudem utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z mostem na Schody. Z ulgą zatrzymał się tuż przed nim, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu triumfu. Już miał wykonać ten symboliczny krok. Krok zwycięstwa, gdy...

Pojawiła się ona. Rozpoznał ją po czerwonych włosach. Miała okulary i była ubrana dosyć wyzywająco. Ale to nie to sprawiło, że Naruto nie spuszczał jej z oczu. Stała na jego drodze. I była wyraźnie wrogo nastawiona. Do tego nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Zaś jej mina dobitnie świadczyła o jej intencjach. Podparła się pod boki i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

-Namikaze Naruto, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli.

-Kitsune Naruto. -wycedził chłopak- Ty pewnie jesteś Uzumaki Karin.

Pisnęła, jak nastolatka, która poderwała wreszcie ukochanego.

-Tak! Jesteśmy rodziną. A to oznacza... -zadowolenie znikło z jej twarzy i zostało zastąpione przez niepohamowaną wściekłość- Że zrobisz to, co ci każę, bachorze.

Naruto również podparł się pod boki i, imitując pozę Karin, oparł ciężar ciała na prawej nodze.

-Nie przypominam sobie, żeby bycie spokrewnionym dawało obowiązek służenia komuś, kto ma ochotę mnie rozerwać na strzępy.

Karin zaśmiała się, ale to był pusty, sztuczny śmiech, pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek wesołości.

-Nie zamierzam cię rozerwać na strzępy. Nie jesteś warty tego wszystkiego. Mam cię jedynie dostarczyć do mojego pracodawcy. Żywego lub martwego. To już jedynie twoja decyzja, co zamierzasz z tym zrobić.

Naruto zmrużył oczy, mając nadzieję, że wygląda teraz na starszego. Cieszył się, że jest wysoki, był niecałe pół głowy mniejszy od Karin. To dawało mu jakieś fory, ale instynkt dał mu znać, że nic mu z tego przedstawienia nie wyszło, toteż postanowił zdać się na swój dar wymowy, który ostatnio nieźle się popisał.

-Dziwne. Byłem pewien, że ty i twoja banda przyszliście po skarby lisów. Czyż nie tak?

Prychnęła głośno.

-Daj spokój. Ta banda niedorajdów nie jest nawet moja. To był pomysł Danzo, żeby zrobić taką zadymę. Według mnie to było głupie. W końcu sama lepiej bym sobie poradziła. -pochyliła się ku Naruto, jakby chciała mu coś szepnąć- Wiesz, ukrywanie chakry to niezłe narzędzie.

**Idiotka. Punkt numer 1: umie ukrywać swoją chakrę.**

Naruto udał, że jest zachwycony.

-Naprawdę?! Danzo cię tego nauczył? Nie wiedziałem, że tak potrafi.

-Ha! Danzo? Ten stary buc? Bądźmy szczerzy, pracuję dla niego tylko dlatego, że postawił mi ultimatum. Poza tym... Jest takie jedno ciacho w Konosze. Obiecał mi, że jeśli wykonam parę zadań dla niego, Sasuke będzie mój!

Naruto zamaskował wybuch śmiechu nagłym napadem kaszlu. Kiedy skończył, odchrząknął.

-Nie boisz się, że kiedy zrobisz to, co zechce... No wiesz, nie pozbędzie się ciebie?

Uśmiechnęła się podstępnie.

-Oczywiście, wiem o tym doskonale. Dlatego przy pierwszej lepszej okazji się go pozbędę. Ale na razie lepiej grać posłuszną i lojalną psinkę.

**Raczej sukę.**

-Danzo nie jest głupi. -stwierdził Naruto po chwili wahania- Sądzę, że przewidział taki przebieg zdarzeń.

-Ble, co on mnie obchodzi. Sasuke... Och Sasuke! Jest prześliczny. Ale wracając do tematu. Jestem tu po ciebie. Pójdziesz po dobroci?

-Oboje wiemy, że nie musisz tego robić. Poza tym, masz złą osobę. Jestem Kitsune, nie Namikaze. Yondaime nie jest moim ojcem.

Zaśmiała się.

-Jasne. Kłamiesz. Wiem, że kłamiesz. Nikt nigdy nie może mnie okłamać. I nikt mnie nigdy nie oszuka z klonami. Prawda stoi przede mną otworem.

**Punkt numer 2: rozróżnia klony od oryginału.**

Naruto, wolno, zaczął się do niej zbliżać, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Nie uszło to uwadze Karin, która momentalnie odskoczyła. Chłopak miał przez chwilę nadzieję, że źle wymierzy i dziewczyna spadnie w pustkę, ale tak się nie stało i zatrzymała się na krawędzi. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i wyciągnęła zza pasa dwa kunaie. Jeden poleciał w stronę Naruto, a drugi chwyciła mocno i ruszyła na blondyna.

-A więc tak to załatwimy, kuzynku!

-Ha! -krzyknął Naruto, robiąc unik i wślizg. Próbował ją podciąć, ale ona to przewidziała i przeskoczyła nad nim. Chłopak w ostatniej chwili wyhamował, tuż przy krawędzi. Podniósł się i odbiegł od niej, unikając morderczych ciosów Karin. Wcale nie zachowywała się tak, jakby miała zamiar sprowadzić go do Danzo żywego. Odbijał nadgarstkiem jej ciosy, unikając ostrza, ale w pewnym momencie przecięło ono jego dłoń prawie do kości.

Wrzasnął i, wykonując parę salt, oddalił się od niej. Rzucił się w stronę kunaia, który niedawno poleciał w jego stronę, złapał go i ledwo co odbił cios na szyję. Karin, warcząc ze złości, atakowała go bez ustanku. Stworzył 13 klonów, aby się wymknąć, lecz ona zignorowała większość i pognała za nim bez najmniejszego problemu.

**Ty idioto! Punkt 2! Rozróżnia klony!**

_ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!_

**... Co za nerwus.**

-Nie masz szans! -krzyknęła Karin, rzucając w jego stronę shurikenami. Ten je odbił.

-Ty też nie! Zaraz będą tu shinobi z Konohy!

-Wykryję ich, zanim zbliżą się na kilometr!

Starli się, nawzajem blokując ciosy przeciwnika. Naruto spróbował strącić jej okulary z nosa, ale nie wyszło mu i wyszedł z całego misternego planu z zadraśnięciem na policzku. Żałował, że nie może teraz wpaść w szał, jak wtedy, ale nawet przez myśl by mu nie przeszło, żeby poprosić Lokiego o pomoc. Wykonał skomplikowaną figurę, której finałem było kopnięcie w dłoń dziewczyny tak, żeby wybić jej kunaia, ale nie udało mu się i nabił jej jedynie guza.

Zaśmiała się, pewna, że chłopak już jest jej. I byłby, gdyby nie to, że w ostatniej chwili wykonał Kage Bunshin no Jutsu i jego klony wyrzuciły go do tyłu. Z takim impetem wpadł na skałę, że uciekło z jego płuc wszelkie powietrze. Karin bez większego problemu pozbyła się klonów, a potem ruszyła na oryginał. Naruto z trudem się podniósł, zaciskając palce na kunaiu. Odbił lecące w jego stronę ostrza i wyskoczył w górę, przeklinając swoje braki w technikach. Nie miał w rękawie żadnego użytecznego asa.

-Poddaj się!

-Albo co?! -odkrzyknął- Zabijesz mnie?!

-Żywy albo martwy! Pamiętasz?! Twój wybór!

Zamachnęła się, ale Naruto zrobił unik dopiero w ostatniej sekundzie, ryzykując utratą głowy. Kunai przeciwniczki wbił się głęboko w skałę. Chłopak wykorzystał szansę, aby się oddalić od groźnej kunoichi i skrył się między skałami, podczas gdy ona, rzucając przekleństwami na prawo i lewo, próbowała wyciągnąć ostrze. W końcu, z wściekłym wrzaskiem, dała sobie z nim spokój i wyciągnęła innego kunaia.

-Dorwę cię! Wiem doskonale, gdzie jesteś.

**Naruto... Sądzę, że ona...**

_Wiem! Zamknij się, próbuję coś wymyślić._

**Może Kirigan...**

_Nie mam czasu na gapienie się na nią! Potrzebuję dobrego planu, inaczej wszystko szlag trafi. Co robić... co robić..._

**Wiem, co masz zrobić. Pokonaj ją. Proste.**

_Wiesz co?! ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! Nie pomagasz!_

Naruto z trudem uniknął ataku z góry. Karin z hukiem wybiła w piaszczystej ziemi niewielki krater, dokładnie tam, gdzie on stał parę sekund temu. Podniósł dłoń z kunaiem, gotów do natychmiastowej obrony. Pokazała zęby i z wrzaskiem rzuciła się na niego, wymachując ostrzem i rzucając shurikenami. Ledwo odbijał pociski, unikając jednocześnie ciosów. Skok, kucnięcie, salto, wślizg. Ruchy zaczynały się mu mylić.

Biegł i bronił się. Góra, dół, druga strona. Schylił głowę, tracąc parę włosów, które zostały poniesione wiatrem w świat. Karin zamachnęła się, markując atak w głowę, ale w ostatniej chwili zmieniła tor ataku i wbiła ostrze w udo Naruto. Ten, z przeraźliwym wrzaskiem, w którym było raczej więcej złości niż bólu, upadł na ziemię. Usiadła na nim okrakiem i, z okrutną satysfakcją na twarzy, przekręciła kunaia, sprawiając że chłopak zawył, a z jego oczu pociekły łzy.

-I po co ci to było, co? Teraz będziesz umierał. Powoli. Dla mojego Sasuke.

-Sasuke nie jest twój! I nie będzie! -wydukał między krzykami. Warknęła.

-A co? To twój chłopak?

Wyrwała ostrze, a potem wbiła je ponownie, tyle że obok. Naruto szarpnął się, próbując zrzucić ją z siebie. Ból był tak ogromny, że powoli tracił wzrok. Wyciągnęła je i przycisnęła palec do jednej z ran, a następnie zaczęła ją szarpać paznokciem. Chłopak płakał, krzyczał i błagał jednocześnie.

**Co za suka! No zrób coś! Nie chcesz chyba zginąć w ten sposób?!**

_Al...e co...?_

**Rasengan. Cholera, użyj tego pieprzonego Rasengana.**

_Ni...e... potrafi...ę... Aaaaa!_

Karin ponownie wbiła kunaia w ciało chłopaka, ale tym razem w ramię. Przekręcała go i szarpała, powiększając ranę bezlitośnie. W jej oczach kryło się jedynie okrucieństwo. I desperacja. Była gotowa zabić 12-latka, tylko po to, aby zdobyć Sasuke.

**Pomogę ci, Naruto.**

Chłopak poczuł, że coś się zmienia. Stracił nad sobą kontrolę, a ból zelżał. I dobrze. Blondyn miał ochotę oddać całe ciało, tylko po to, aby już więcej nie czuć takiego cierpienia. Karin, widząc, że jej ofiara nie wije się w agonii tak, jak wcześnie, szarpnęła ostrzem, przecinając ramię prawie na wylot. Nie zauważyła, że w drugiej dłoni formuje się Rasengan. Loki nie czekał, aż technika się dokona, po prostu zaatakował.

Jutsu nie zadziałało, ale uderzenie było na tyle mocne, aby spadła z niego, wyrywając kunaia. Chłopak załkał, odzyskując nad sobą kontrolę. Zaczął się odczołgiwać, czując, że nie jest w stanie poruszyć ranną prawą ręką. Karin zawarczała i już miała go zaatakować, ale wtedy coś się zmieniło. Na jej twarzy pojawił się strach. Rozejrzała się, a potem zerwała się i zaczęła biec. Wręcz uciekać. Naruto nie czekał dłużej. Sam wstał i ni to biegnąc, ni to czołgając się, dostał się na most.

Droga zdawała się dłużyć w nieskończoność. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem czuł się coraz słabszy, miał ochotę upaść i po prostu umrzeć. Zerknął parę razy za siebie i bez problemu dostrzegł smugę krwi. Wiedział, że jeśli się nie pospieszy, wykrwawi się. Z ulgą postawił pierwsze kroki na dziwnej platformie. Od Schodów dzielił go już niecały metr. Zacisnął zęby i ruszył do przodu.

Ledwo jego stopa została postawiona na wyspie, gdy coś szarpnęło jego ciałem.

A świat zawirował.

**Cóż. Jak widzicie, Naruto nie spadł w pustkę, ale Ashayan tak. Czy uda mu się ją uratować? Czy uda mu się dostać do pierwszego lisa? To wszystko już wkrót... Co ja wyprawiam?! Robię z tego fanficka jakiś serial!**

**Ble...**


	42. Chapter 42

**Datenshi - uuups... Wybacz! Hehe, robię zaplątane zagadki :D**

**artemia554 - To prosta sztuka. Siadasz przy kartce albo klawiaturze, układasz sobie w głowie pierwsze zdanie i zaczynasz pisać. Ja mam coś takiego, że piszę bez zastanawiania się i zawsze mi coś wychodzi, ale na początek dobrze jest przemyśleć każde zdanie parę razy i od czasu do czasu wrócić do niego, żeby natchnąć go nowym pomysłem.**

**ruby2110 - Spokojnie... :D**

**supernowy - :D**

**DarkAngel - NIE! Litości! xD**

**mal92 - Jak to co dalej? CIąg dalszy! :)**

**karasunu - Twój długaśny komentarz dobrze na mnie podziałał :D Łoj, ja już uśmierciłam Ashayan, ale coś się wymyśli, żeby przywrócić ją do życia. Może jakieś spaprane Edo Tensei? No cóż... Jeśli chodzi o zagadkę, to nie, nie o to mi chodzilo, ale blisko.**

**Betti24 - Czuję tu wyzwanie... Hm, pomyślmy... Jak zabić Naruto? xD**

**IDZIEMY DALEJ!**

**Chimera**

Wylądował na twardej, kamiennej posadzce. Dookoła niego wznosiły się rzeźby lisów, obrazy przedstawiające lisy, freski z lisami, płaskorzeźby z lisami, dywany z lisami, poduszki z lisami... Potrząsnął głową i, utykając na ranną, lewą nogę, obrócił się dookoła swojej osi. Był w wielkiej komnacie, pełnej aksamitu, jedwabiu, skały i sztucznych lisów. I jednego żywego lisa. Rozpoznał go po tym, że mrugał.

Był to mały lisek, wielkości domowego kota, z czarnymi niczym noc tęczówkami, granatowym futrem i długim ogonem. Gdyby nie gęstość futra i nieco zbyt długie, nawet jak na lisowatego, uszy, można by wziąć go za kotowatego. Patrzył się swoimi oczętami prosto na Naruto, mrugając. Ciekawość wręcz promieniowała od niego. Chłopak zamrugał.

-E... Przepraszam, szukam pierwszego lisa.

-A jak on wygląda? -odpowiedziało mu stworzonko. Chłopak westchnął.

-No... pewnie jest duży i... potężny i... i tu mieszka. Chyba . Bo to są Schody, prawda?

Lisek zachichotał.

-A skąd! Schody to brama do Pałacu! Debilowaty człowieczek.

-EJ!

-Dobra, dobra. Debilowaty chłopiec.

-...

-Mniejsza. Jesteś w Pałacu najlepszego lisa, który jest przedstawicielem najwspanialszej wartości świata! Czyli?

Naruto westchnął ponownie.

-Chodzi ci o rozwiązanie zagadki?

-No. „Gdzie góra przerasta marzenia, gdzie niebo znika za szczytem, uwolnij swe serce, marzenia i rozum, bo wejście jest przecież odkryte. Lecz duszę musisz mieć wolną, nie spętaną obowiązkiem ni zasadą, a spojrzenie przejrzyste i prawdziwe, nie skalane najmniejszą zdradą.".

-Nie musiałeś mi tego dyktować znowu. Chodzi o dziecko.

Lisek podskoczył, podekscytowany i zaczął biegać dookoła chłopaka, wywijając na wszystkie strony swoim ogonem. Naruto, mocno zażenowany, westchnął ciężko i wziął się pod boki, wypatrując w ciemnych korytarzach jakiegoś super lisa. Ale poza półmrokiem i drzwiami z gałką nie widział nic ciekawego.

-Jej! JEJ! Rozwiązałeś to! Rozwiązałeś! A ja myślałem, że ludzie są głupi!

-Dzięki. -mruknął Naruto- Ale tak się składa, że nie przyszedłem tu na pogawędki. Szukam najlepszego itd., bo Wyspy zaraz spłyną krwią. I...

Lisek prychnął i usiadł na jednej z poduszek.

-Sytuacja została opanowana, choć wolałbym, żeby ludzcy shinobi się stąd wynieśli jak najszybciej. Wyspy to kraina lisów i im więcej tu będzie ludzi, tym więcej własnej kultury stracimy.

-E... Co?

-No wiesz, turyści i samozwańczy reformatorzy i misjonarze. I tak dalej. Poza tym, gdyby nie to, że ci cali Pożeracze zaatakowali nas z zaskoczenia, całkiem dobrze byśmy sobie poradzili. Nasz stan ninja przed walką to 8967 aktywnych lisów, po walce 7982 lisy. Pożeracze przybyli tu w liczbie 3427 shinobi plus ich przywódca Kayota Kishira, ksywka „Czarny Cesarz". Z całej pierwszej 20 zginęli Kan Hiri, ksywka „Han, Inuki oraz Zenzen. Zastępstwo jeszcze nieustalone. Z cywili zginęło 2389 lisów i 1 ludzka dziewczyna. Z shinobi Konohy zginęło 24, 13 jest rannych, Yondaime Hokage wyszedł z bitwy bez szwanku fizycznego.

Naruto wybałuszył na liska oczy.

-I to wszystko miałeś na czubku głowy?

Stworzonko prychnęło.

-Jak siedzisz tu parę wieków to uczysz się przydatnych sztuczek. W moim wypadku informacje to podstawa do pozostania trzeźwym psychicznie. Działa to u mnie na zasadzie twojego Kirigana, ale ja nie muszę zadawać pytań ani nie jestem zmuszony wysłuchiwać tego przez cały czas. Strasznie się tu nudzę czasami.

Naruto zamachał rękami, powstrzymując wylewne żale liska. Wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał na stworzonko jeszcze raz, ale z innej perspektywy.

-Czy ty jesteś pierwszym lisem?

-Bingo! A już myślałem, że nigdy się nie domyślisz. Przecież rozwiązałeś zagadkę! Tylko dziecko może wejść do Pałacu. No cóż, dla mnie to skończyło się dosyć niemrawo. Mój poprzednik był już na wpół obłąkany z powodu samotności i gdy tylko się pojawiłem, od razu oddał mi swój... urząd, a sam poleciał na jakąś wyspę z piaskiem, palmami i morzem. Kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzałem go, był jeszcze szkielet.

Naruto przyłożył sobie palce do skroni i zaczął je masować, zaciskając powieki. Czuł, że zalewa go potrzeba zadania tysiąca pytań w ciągu jednej sekundy. Głęboki wdech, długi wydech. Odliczanie do dziesięciu. Lisek cierpliwie poczekał, aż chłopak skończy.

-Mam parę... paręnaście pytań.

-Wyluzuj, nigdzie się stąd na razie nie wybieram.

-E... -blondyn zawahał się- Co się stało z tą Karin? Wiesz może?

-Jasne, to akurat proste. Użyła resztek Pożeraczy jako zasłony dymnej i zwiała razem z „Czarnym Cesarzem". Yondaime Hokage, Futarishu i paru shinobi i parę lisów siedzieli im na ogonie, ale wydostali się z Wysp zanim ich dopadli. Danzo nie będzie zadowolony.

-Co z Pożeraczami? Poza przywódcą?

-Z 3427 3204 zostało zabitych, reszta nadal jest ścigana. Niektórych zagnano na dzikie wyspy, na wielu pełno jest potworów, długo nie pożyją.

Naruto, drżąc, oblizał wysuszone wargi.

-Ashayan... spadła...

-Wiem. Ashayan, per „Rira", lat 12, spadła z wyspy.

-Można ją wyciągnąć z pustki?

Lisek westchnął.

-Co wy macie z tą pustką? Nie spadła na sam dół. Zleciała na jakąś wyspę, ale nie jestem pewien, czy się rozwaliła, czy miała farta i trafiła na wodę albo na coś, co złagodziło upadek. Nawet ja nie wiem, co jest na samym dole. Ale cokolwiek to jest, emituje niesamowicie mocne promieniowanie chakry. Przypuszczam, że to może być jakiś meteoryt, ale głowy nie dam.

Naruto spuścił głowę, powstrzymując łzy. Wtedy zobaczył coś naprawdę zaskakującego. Jego rany... znikły. W przypływie zdumienia i nadziei, zaczął skakać dookoła, szukając krwi i dziur w ciele. Poza poszarpanym ubraniem, nie miał jednak żadnych strasznych obrażeń. Spojrzał na liska, który najwyraźniej szczerzył się i to łamiąc wszelkie fizyczne granice. Chłopak podszedł do niego bliżej.

-To twoja sprawka? Moje rany...

-Wyglądałeś jak warzywo, zepsute i zmaltretowane warzywo, więc postanowiłem, że cię poskładam do kupy, zanim zakrwawisz mi moją sypialnię. Krew ciężko się domywa.

-Ja... Ty... Jak to możliwe, że masz tyle...

-Technik? Zamknij się na trzy wieki w jednym budynku i spróbuj nie zabić się z nudów. Wtedy pogadamy. A poza tym, wiem co jest nie tak z twoim Rasenganem. Nie skupiasz zbyt dobrze chakry i kiedy uderzasz, ona się rozprasza.

-Och... -mruknął inteligentnie Naruto, nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić z rękami. W końcu skrzyżował je na piersi i westchnął głośno.

-Wiesz... Zdawało mi się, że pierwszy lis... będzie... większy.

Lisek prychnął.

-Wiesz, zatrzymałem się na jakimś roku, może półtora. Musiałbym być mutantem, żeby być większy. Jasne, mogę użyć genjutsu, ale to męczące i nie robi wielkiej różnicy.

-Jesteś tu sam? Naprawdę nie ma tu nikogo?

-Poza zwierzątkami, z których większość służy mi za śniadanie, obiad i kolację? Nie bardzo. No, chyba że lubisz pająki. Ale je też zjadam. Nie mam kucharza. Na pewno znalazłoby się jakieś jutsu, ale to też byłoby męczące. Powiem wprost, na początku to był dla mnie raj, dniami i nocami szukałem nowych przejść, pokoi, sadów, sprawdzałem wodospady. Ale potem wykułem plan tego miejsca na pamięć i mi się znudziło.

-To czemu stąd nie wyjdziesz?

Lisek pokręcił pyskiem.

-Dobre pytanie. Nie mam pojęcia jak! Ech.

Naruto zamyślił się, przypominając sobie o czymś.

-Jeśli pustka nie istnieje... to co jest nie tak z Roshibutą?

-Nie powiedziałem, że pustka nie istnieje. Cokolwiek to jest, poza wyspami promieniowanie jest tak silne, że rozwala ci organizm. Roshibucie podziałało to na umysł. Zatrzymał się na inteligencji 2-letniego ludzkiego dziecka. Ciebie uratowała obecność Lokiego. A więc wbij sobie do głowy: jeśli Ashayan się nie rozwaliła, to i tak jest już po niej. Albo będzie upośledzona, albo będzie kaleką, albo niedługo umrze, bo jej organizm się rozsypie. Jedno jest pewne: nie spadniesz na sam dół, nie przywalając po drodze przynajmniej w setkę wysp.

-Hm... A o co chodzi z tym Lisim Mędrcem i Shinjitsu?

Lisek zaśmiał się.

-Nie uwierzysz. Był taki lis, który często zerkał pod wyspy. A to oznacza, że mocno się napromieniował. Trochę mu odbiło i zaczął wypisywać „proroctwa". Jeden z nich dotyczył tego, że będzie chłopak, który będzie godny ostrza prawdy i przywoływania nas. Potem pojawiło się Shinjitsu i wszyscy uznali, że gość był prorokiem.

-Czyli... To wszystko to brednie?!

-Nie dramatyzuj. Jak tak bardzo ci zależy, to możesz zostać Lisim Mędrcem, nikt ci nie broni. Hehe. To nawet może być zabawne. Ale gdzie moje maniery?! Jeszcze nie pokazałem ci, gdzie mieszkam!

Szczęka Naruto odrobinę opadła.

-Czy to naprawdę konieczne? Śpieszy mi się...

-To niegrzeczne odmawiać gospodarzowi! -zawarczał groźnie lisek- No, za mną.

Naruto zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego słowo liczy się tu tak, jak śnieg z zeszłych świąt. Z westchnięciem ruszył za liskiem jednym z korytarzy. To nie było takie proste, bo stworzonko szybko poruszało łapkami, pędząc prawie z prędkością światła. Po chwili trucht blondyna zmienił się na sprint, za to mroczny tunel powoli się rozjaśniał. Chłopak już był tuż tuż za liskiem, kiedy światło wybuchło w jego oczach. Zawył i osunął się na ziemię.

Szybko przecierał oczy, walcząc z natarczywymi promieniami. Gdy wreszcie się przyzwyczaił do natężenia światła, podniósł wzrok i rozejrzał. Tym razem szczęka opadła mu całkowicie. Znajdowali się na trawiastym wzgórzu, a przed nim były schody w dół, prowadzące do wielkich sadów. W oddali widać było inne, spore budynki z białego kamienia. Ale nie to było najwspanialsze. Bo obu bokach nieco prostokątnej wyspy były gigantyczne wodospady, mieniące się tysiącami barw. Niezliczone masy wody znikały w pustce z głośnym szumem. Powietrze przecinały gromady kolorowych ptaków, a w dole przemykały różnej wielkości zwierzęta.

-Ładnie tu, nie? -zachichotał lisek- Mój domek. Jej! Fajnie jest komuś się tym w końcu pochwalić. Z czasem robi się tu trochę... nudno. Zawsze jest tu nudno.

-To jest... zupełnie jak Raj.

-Pusty Raj. -sprostował lisek- No, pokażę ci teraz, co zmajstrował mój poprzednik. To na drugim końcu wyspy. Jak się pospieszymy, to droga zajmie nam tylko godzinkę.

-Tylko? -jęknął Naruto, ale stworzonko już ruszyło, więc pobiegł za nim. Schody zdawały się nie kończyć, ciągle w dół i w dół. Chłopak zaczął mieć obawy, że zaraz spadnie, ale w końcu wybiegli na w miarę równy grunt. Lisek biegł naprawdę szybko i blondyn z trudem za nim nadążał. Poruszali się wąską, ale zadbaną ścieżką, mijając zielone oazy, pełne jabłoni, grusz, orzechowców, palm i innych drzew oraz niesamowitej ilości roślin. Gdzieniegdzie przemykały sarny, jelenie, króliki, łasice, gronostaje, jerze, konie, daniele, a nawet parę reniferów.

-Hej! Czy to nie lisy?

Lisek i Naruto zatrzymali się, wpatrując się w rudą dwójkę stworzonek.

-E tam, to te głupie i bez rozumu. Zwykłe lisy, najniższe w calutkiej hierarchii klanu Kitsune. Nie mówią, nie myślą i śmierdzą. No, chodź chodź!

Pobiegli więc dalej. Im bliżej byli wielkich budowli, tym bardziej ścieżka robiła się kamienista, aż w końcu była zrobiona z dużych, białych płyt. Było też mniej zwierząt, a rośliny były o wiele rzadsze, aż w końcu wybiegli na trawiastą pustynię z wielkimi konstrukcjami. Lisek przebiegł pod łukiem do pogrążonej w półmroku sali, ale Naruto się zawahał. Stanął przed wejściem i rozejrzał się, czując, jak coś lub ktoś go obserwuje.

-Chodźże no!

Blondyn poddał się i ruszył, oglądając się jeszcze przez ramię. Miał wrażenie, że coś było w krzakach za nim. W końcu jednak wszedł do środka. Jego oczom ukazała się wielka sala, pełna ogromnych posągów przedstawiających... dziwne stwory. Lisek siedział w pobliżu, (nie)cierpliwie czekając na chłopaka.

**O cholercia, czy to nie są przypadkiem...**

_To chyba bijuu._

-Witam! -powitał oficjalnie lisek- Oto sala wszystkich dziewięciu bestii. Ekstra, nie? Mojemu poprzednikowi musiało się naaaprawdę nudzić.

Naruto, z szeroko otwartymi ustami, zaczął się przechadzać po całym pomieszczeniu. Nie wiedział, że można coś wyrzeźbić z takimi szczegółami. Wszystkie demony wyglądały niesamowicie realistycznie. Zwłaszcza Kyuubi i Nibi byli strasznie przerażający. Ich rozwarte paszcze i kolekcja zabójczych kłów, a także ich wielkie ogony, to wszystko sprawiało, że chłopak miał ochotę stanąć i pomyśleć o tym, czy one na pewno są tylko z marmuru i się na niego nie rzucą, kiedy podejdzie bliżej.

Lisek siedział przy wejściu, pozwalając chłopakowi w ciszy napawać się ogromem i wspaniałością rzeźb. Sam niepewnie zerkał na zewnątrz, co chwilę marszcząc nosek, gdy docierał do niego ohydny zapach, którego nie powinno już tu dawno być. Zmrużył oczy i poszedł do Naruto, który właśnie podziwiał łapę Ichibiego.

-Em... Stary? Zdaje się, że mamy kłopoty.

-Co? -chłopak wyrwał się z zadumy i spojrzał na liska- Jakie znowu kłopoty?

Lisek zaczął nerwowo przenosić ciężar ciała z łapy na łapę.

-Wiesz... Była taka jedna rzecz, która mi się nie podobała. To jedna z tych, które poprzednik zostawił mi w spadku... E no... No i nie lubiliśmy się trochę.

-Trochę? Czyli jak bardzo? -dopytywał się Naruto, mając naprawdę złe przeczucia.

-Chciał mnie rozerwać na strzępy, a ja nie chciałem być rozerwany na strzępy i nie byliśmy w stanie dojść do porozumienia. Widzisz, on chciał w zamian urwać mi jedną z łap, a ja chciałem mu tylko oddać kilka kłów. No i... Nie porozumieliśmy się.

Blondyn uniósł brew.

-Czyli to coś mówi?

-E... Nie. Wymyśliłem sobie tą umowę, bo to coś, to zwykłe zwierzę. Ale ofiara zawsze ma jakąś nadzieję na cuda, nie? W każdym bądź razie, zrzuciłem to coś, nazwałem to coś Bobi, w pustkę.

-Nazwałeś zwierzę, które cię ścigało, Bobi? Serio?

Lisek wzruszył ramionami.

-Poprawiało mi humor, jak krzyczałem tak na niego. -potrząsnął pyskiem- Mniejsza z tym! Grunt w tym, że wyrzuciłem to coś poza wyspę, a teraz znowu to czuję! I jeśli mi nos nie wariuje, to mamy kłopoty.

Naruto podrapał się po brodzie.

-Dobra, podobno jesteś najsilniejszy. Czemu nie przerobisz tego zwierzaka na mielone?

Lisek zafrasował się i cofnął się o parę kroków. Spuścił pysk i mruknął coś tak cicho, że Naruto nie potrafił rozszyfrować słów, więc poprosił o powtórzenie.

-Nigdy nie walczyłem z nikim! -jęknął lisek.

-A więc się po prostu boisz.

-Nieprawda!

-Nie? To co?

-Ja... ja... ociupinkę jestem niepewny, czy dam radę temu zwierzęciu.

-Czyli się boisz.

-TAK! -wrzasnął zdenerwowany lisek- Cholernie się boję tego czegoś! I to coś właśnie jest przed budynkiem i czai się na mój skromny tyłek! A ja jestem za piękny, żeby umierać.

Załkał teatralnie, a Naruto westchnął. Pomasował sobie skronie palcami, a potem podniósł dłoń, uciszając liska.

-Podsumowując. Siedzę zamknięty na jakiejś wyspie, która nie jest rajem, okazało się, że pierwszy lis to mikrus i do tego jako taki tchórz, a na dodatek pojawił się stwór! I to jeszcze wtedy, kiedy ja się tu pojawiłem! Dlaczego?

-Bo autorka jest idiotką, która sama wpakowała się w rozdział, którego nie potrafi skończyć w inny sposób! [wykreślić ostatnie zdanie] Bo masz pecha! -krzyknął lisek, podskakując- Zrób coś fajnego i przyjemnego, przynajmniej dla mnie, i idź rozwalić temu czemuś łeb. Potraktuj to jako mój test.

Naruto spojrzał krzywo na liska, a ten się speszył.

-E... Potraktuj to jako przysługę?

-Lepiej, żebym z tego wyszedł cało. -mruknął chłopak- A potem się stąd wynosimy, jasne?

-Jasne. -przytaknął lisek i popatrzył, jak blondyn wychodzi- Tyle że nadal nie mam pojęcia jak. -dodał cicho, kiedy chłopak znikł.

Naruto miał tego wszystkiego po dziurki w nosie. Uznał, że zasłużył na przynajmniej półroczne wakacje, najlepiej w willi nad morzem i dostępem do czystej, pustej plaży. I codziennie pięć posiłków. Obsługa 24 godziny na dobę. Święty spokój, zero lisów, zero testów, zero Pożeraczy, zero pustki, zero misji, zero krwi i zero Lokiego.

**Ej!**

Chłopak westchnął, kiedy stanął przed budynkiem i rozejrzał się. Roślinność dookoła była tak samo bujna jak wcześniej, bez większych zmian. Wzdychając, zbliżył się do połaci zieleni i przyjrzał się krzaczkom i drzewom. Poza przestraszonym królikiem nie dostrzegł niczego nowego, więc postanowił, że pójdzie do liska, trzepnie go po łbie i wróci do domu. Na Wyspy albo do Konohy. Pomyślał o Ashayan, ale nie miał pojęcia, czy jest w stanie ją uratować.

Był już parę kroków od wejścia do budynku, gdy jego instynkt kazał mu się zatrzymać. Zamarł i zmarszczył czoło.

**Coś tu jest.**

_Co ty nie powiesz, geniuszu?_

**Powiem, że powinieneś się odwrócić.**

Naruto nie mógł zarzucić Lokiemu głupoty i natychmiast obrócił się na pięcie. Jego wzrok przesuwał się po pasie roślin powoli, szukając każdej anomalii. Wtedy zobaczył TO. Chłopakowi opadła szczęka, zaś Loki ewidentnie się przymknął. Stwór powoli wynurzył się zza krzaków, prostując się do swojej normalnej postaci.

TO miało cztery głowy, które przypominały lwią, kozią, wilczą i pysk węża. Trzy pary łap wyposażonych w wielkie pazury niecierpliwie orały ziemię, potrząsając krótką, czarną niczym noc sierścią. Spomiędzy kłów każdego łba wydobywał się obłok substancji o innym kolorze. Grzbiet usłany był kolcami, które kończyły się przy ogonie, pokrytym ciemnymi łuskami. Był to ewidentnie ogon skorpiona.

**Wiesz... gdybym był pijany... i gdyby to był sen... Powiedziałbym, żebyś się uszczypnął. Ale to jest prawdziwe, przynajmniej tak sądzę, więc mogę spokojnie powiedzieć, że to może być legendarna chimera. Wiesz, legendy i tym podobne.**

Naruto kojarzył chimerę z jednej z książek, ale to coś nie bardzo pasowało do opisu.

_Czy chimera nie miała przypadkiem dwóch głów i węża zamiast ogona?_

**W moich „zaświatach" słyszałem wiele opowieści o chimerach. Są legendy o stworach z trzema głowami, z łbem smoka, ze skrzydłami, z pajęczymi odnóżami, masy, masy. A uwierz mi, nie wiem, co TO może być, jeśli to nie chimera. Pytanie jest, czemu TO jest TU. W normalnym świecie. Widziałem masę dziwnych rzeczy, ale to...**

_Wysil swoją bezużyteczną wiedzę i powiedz mi, jak to coś zabić._

**Nie odcinaj głów! Wyrosną następne... Nie, wróć, to była hydra. E... A bo ja wiem? To coś chyba zionie ogniem albo pluje kwasem... albo coś w tym stylu. ... Ty idioto!**

_Co?_

**Kirigan, debilu!**

Naruto miał ochotę pacną się w czoło, ale nie wiedział, kiedy stwór zaatakuje, więc pospieszył się z uruchomieniem Kekkei Genkai. Trudno było w to uwierzyć, ale brakowało mu tego szarego świata. Skierował wzrok na bestię.

„Co to jest?"

'Ten stwór został stworzony przez Mitsunaribę, trzeciego pierwszego lisa w lisiej hierarchii. Jest on połączeniem kozy, lwa, węża, wilka oraz skorpiona. Miał symbolizować wielkość i potęgę lisią, ale nie można go oswoić i stwór bardzo łatwo wpada w wściekłość. Potrafi polować na jedną osobę przez całe wieki. Pomimo powłoki z tkanek i nerwów, jest on mechaniczną istotą, której nie można zabić bez zniszczenia „zasilania". Został on nazwany Shinugi.'

„Słabości?"

'Jest czuły na gwałtowny ruch, łatwo się dekoncentruje. Im dalej od „zasilania" tym jest słabszy, co może pomóc w zlokalizowaniu celu. Wiele głów daje mu spore pole widzenia, ale uniemożliwia szybkie zlokalizowanie celu.'

**No to kaszana. Z takimi słabościami to i Madara by sobie z Kyuubim poradził.**

_Kto?_

**Zapomnij, że coś mówiłem. Po prostu atakuj.**

_Nie mam katany... Nie mam broni!_

**Improwizuj.**

_... Nienawidzę cię!_

Chłopak zrobił jeden krok do przodu, a cztery pary nozdrzy poruszyły się jednocześnie, wciągając zapach blondyna do płuc. Shinugi był ogromny, miał wielkość słonia, a gigantyczny ogon skorpiona niebezpiecznie drgał w powietrzu, czekając na sposobność do ataku. Naruto nerwowo przygryzł dolną wargę, myśląc o tym, jak powinien walczyć z tym czymś.

„Jakieś specjalne zdolności?"

'Kły w pysku węża zawierając śmiertelną truciznę, ofiara umiera w ciągu minuty. Trucizna zawarta w ogonie paraliżuje na co najmniej dwa dni cały układ nerwowy, co doprowadza do śmierci przez uduszenie. Lwi łeb może przegryźć na pół betonową płytę. Wilczy nos jest najbardziej czuły, potrafi wyczuć ofiarę w promieniu czterech kilometrów. Kozie rogi są nie do złamania, a ostre czuby przebijają przy maksymalnej prędkości stal o grubości metra. Pazury są lekko zakrzywione i z łatwością zaczepiają się o ofiarę. Ich hakowaty kształt uniemożliwia wyrwanie się.'

„A jakieś techniki?"

'Jest to stwór mechaniczny, ale o inteligencji zwierzęcia. Poza siłą, szybkością i intuicją nie posiada wiele.'

Shinugi poruszył się, a lwi i wilczy pysk wydały na świat groźne warknięcia. Ogon zatoczył w powietrzu szeroki łuk, a potem znów zawisł nad cielskiem stwora. Naruto, drżąc, z trudem przełknął ślinę, czując, jak mięśnie sztywnieją mu ze strachu. Nie był pewien, czy to przez obecność Lokiego, czy przez brak wyjścia, ale przemógł się do poruszenia się w stronę potwora. Shinugi po raz kolejny zaryczał, a potem rzucił się na chłopaka.

Naruto w ostatniej chwili wyskoczył w górę, unikając pochwycenia przez lwie szczęki. Przypomniał sobie, co Kiri mówił na ten temat i aż zadrżał, wyobrażając sobie mielonkę, która by po nim została, gdyby Shinugi zdołał go chwycić kłami. Szpikulec ogon śmignął tuż obok jego ręki i blondyn odetchnął, gdy w jednym kawałku wylądował za stworem. Jego ręce machinalnie wykonały pieczęć i 10 klonów rozbiegło się po okolicy.

Cztery łby Shinugiego skierowały się w kilka różnych strony i stwór, nie mogąc się zdecydować, zaplątał swoje łapy i runął na ziemię. Naruto z chęcią by teraz doskoczył i uciął mu pyski, ale nie miał czym. Nawet najmniejszego kunaia. Chciał mieć teraz przy sobie Shinjitsu. Ale nie miał szans na zyskanie tego, czego potrzebował.

**Wiesz, Naruto. Jedyna opcja to zmuszenie go do zaatakowania samego siebie. Albo złapanie za ogon i wbicie szpikulca w jego ciało. Albo... albo.**

_Fajnie. A teraz powiedz, jak mam to zrobić?_

Shinugi podniósł się i rzucił na najbliższego klona. W tym czasie oryginał schował się w koronie jednego z drzew i zaczął intensywnie milczeć. Jego imitacje bezlitośnie nękały stwora, dekoncentrując go i sprawiając, że ten jeszcze kilkakrotnie się wywracał.

**Hm... Pomyślmy... Nie masz ostrzy, ale ludzie kiedyś sobie radzili. Poszukaj jakiegoś ostrego kamienia, zaostrzonego patyka albo... no nie wiem, maczugi.**

Loki pewnie nie sądził, że Naruto potraktuje to tak dosłownie. Stworzył 15 kolejnych klonów, a 10 z nich pobiegło do leżącego niedaleko konara, pokrytego grubą warstwą mchu. Imitacje blondyna dźwignęły go i, z wrzaskiem, popędziły w stronę Shinugiego. Reszta, wraz z oryginałem, wybierała ostre kamienie i odpowiednie gałęzie, tworząc w ten sposób _nowoczesny _arsenał.

Shinugi zawył, gdy klony uderzyły w jego bok konarem. Nie przewrócił się jednak (przypominam: wielkość słonia) i zamachnął się ogonem na 7 klonów, z czego tylko 1 zdołał uciec, zaś pozostała 3 została zmiażdżona pod pazurami. Zanim jednak stwór odetchnął i skoncentrował się na kolejnym celu, 30 klonów otoczyła go i zaczęła ciskać w niego kamieniami różnej wielkości (6 klonów toczyło wielki głaz).

Naruto ukrył się za skałą i, masując sobie skronie, zaczął wertować listę znanych mu jutsu. Bunshin. Kage Bunshin. Henge. Kawarimi. Niepełny Rasengan. I... tyle. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ma tak skromną listę technik do użycia. I to żadne nie było w stanie mu teraz pomóc.

**No cóż... Podsumowując: wpadłeś w głębokie gówno. Co teraz?**

_Czemu pytasz o to mnie?!_

**Lubię cię denerwować. Całusa?**

_Spadaj!_

**He he... Muszę spróbować cię zgwałcić przy najbliższej okazji. Ciekawe, jak wtedy zareagujesz...**

_..._

Naruto potrząsnął głową i rozejrzał się. Wyglądało na to, że Shinugi nadal zmaga się z klonami, ale chłopak nie chciał tracić więcej chakry na Kage Bunshin. Musiał coś wymyślić... Może wodospad?

**Ten bałwan lis wspominał o tym, że go zrzucił, ale to chyba nic nie dało.**

_Powinno wystarczyć!_

**Musi wystarczyć.**

-Chodź tu, beko! -wrzasnął, wybiegając zza swojej kryjówki. Cieszył się teraz, że pas bez roślin ciągnął się aż do wodospadu i urwiska. Zerknął za siebie, żeby zobaczyć, co robi stwór. Klony podjudzały go, żeby pobiegł za oryginałem i w końcu Shinugi zaczął biec za blondynem. Dość szybko zasuwał swoimi trzema parami łap, a z pysków buchały różnokolorowe obłoki. Ryki odbijały się od drzew i innych naturalnych przeszkód, a Naruto zdał sobie sprawę, że jest na przegranej pozycji w tym wyścigu o życie.

Mógł jedynie liczyć na to, że rozpędzony Shinugi nie zdoła się zatrzymać i poleci prosto w urwisko. Mimo wszystko przyspieszył, czując, że jego mięśnie protestują. I tak był już zmęczony po tym wszystkim i obawiał się, że potem będzie miał problemy, takie jak naciągnięcie mięśni. Zacisnął jednak zęby i, korzystając z asysty Lokiego, twardo odbijał się stopami od ziemi, zostawiając w trawie ślady.

Zerknął znów za siebie i z przerażeniem zobaczył, że Shinugi jest zaledwie dwa, trzy metry od niego i kozi łeb się pochylił, aby nadziać go na rogi. Chłopak jęknął, dostrzegając również mały punkcik, będący liskiem. Maluch kibicował Naruto, ale blondyn nie mógł już biec. Uskoczył więc w bok jakieś 20 metrów od urwiska. Miał nadzieję, że się uda.

Gdy tylko Shinugi go minął, chłopak poderwał się. Nie wziął jednak pod uwagę zakrzywionych pazurów, które wbiły się w ziemię, zatrzymując stwora 3 metry od urwiska. Naruto poczuł, że już jest po nim. Potwór zaczął ryczeć, gotując się do kolejnego ataku.

-RASENGANEM GO! -usłyszał chłopak krzyk liska. Przełknął z trudem ślinę i stwierdził, że nie ma nic do stracenia. Pamiętając, co maluch mówił o koncentracji chakry, stworzył 6 klonów, z których każdy, wraz z oryginałem, przygotowali Rasengana. Niebieskie kule wirowały nad ich dłoniami, gdy ci czekali na odpowiednią chwilę.

-Któryś zadziała. -mruknął Naruto i, całkowicie koncentrując się na chakrze w Rasenganie, z krzykiem poprowadził szarżę na stwora. Zaskoczony tym obrotem sytuacji, Shinugi zamarł, co sprawiło, że stał się łatwym celem dla ataku blondynów. Klony i oryginał wyskoczyli w górę i zaatakowali. Wszystkie Rasengany uderzyły, ale zadziałały tylko trzy, w tym ten prawdziwego Naruto. Rozległ się huk, a pazury Shinugiego wyrwały z ziemi kawały gleby, gdy fala energii odrzuciła stwora.

Naruto stanął nad urwiskiem, wpatrując się w masy wody, która znikała bez śladu. W jego uszach wciąż jeszcze odbijał się ryk Shinugiego, gdy ten znikał za krawędzią. Szum wodospadów zdawał się być niezwykle kojący. Klony wyparowały, ale oryginał tego nie zauważał. Wpatrywał się albo w swoją dłoń, w której jeszcze przed chwilą miał Rasengana, albo w pustkę.

-Jej! Nieźle. -powiedział lisek, pojawiając się u jego boku. Naruto spojrzał na niego.

-Zrobiłem to... Użyłem Rasengana!

-Widzisz? -lisek się wyszczerzył- Jestem nauczyciel pierwsza klasa. No, ale teraz powinniśmy...

To, co chciał powiedzieć, zostało zagłuszone przez głośny ryk. Oboje jednocześnie spojrzeli w dół. Ujrzeli, jak ciało z czterema pyskami wbija pazury w skałę, atakując wzrokiem chłopaka i liska. Shinugi niezgrabnie gramolił się do góry, zaciskając kły na powietrzu. Ogon śmigał w jedną i w drugą stronę, atakując niewidzialnego wroga. Potwór był wkurzony.

-To chyba jakieś żarty... -wymamrotał lisek.

-Musimy się stąd wydostać. -postanowił Naruto i spojrzał na liska. Ten zafrasował się.

-E... Nie wiem jak.

-JAK TO NIE WIESZ JAK?!

Lisek zaczął niepewnie przebierać łapkami.

-No... w sumie to są takie jedne drzwi, ale one nie mają klamki i nie wiem, jak je otworzyć. Pewnie za nimi jest jakieś wyjście stąd.

-To na co czekasz?! Nie mamy innego wyjścia!

Lisek westchnął.

-Dobra, musimy wrócić na sam początek. I to lepiej biegiem, zanim to coś się tu wdrapie!

Shinugi ryknął, ale tamta dwójka już zniknęła z widoku.

Dotarcie im z powrotem do komnaty zajęło jakąś godzinę, może mniej, w końcu byli naprawdę zdesperowani. Naruto utrzymywał się na nogach tylko i wyłącznie dzięki Lokiemu, ale jego dyszenie zwabiłoby głuchą mysz. Powlókł się z trudem za liskiem, ledwo stawiając kolejne kroki. Każdy ruch mięśniami sprawiał, że w ciele chłopaka wybuchał ogień. W końcu lisek się zatrzymał. Okazało się, że stoją przed drzwiami z gałką.

-Widzisz?! Nie mają klamki! I nie da się ich wyważyć.

Naruto podszedł do nich, wyciągnął rękę, przekręcił gałkę i zamek ustąpił. Lisek zawył.

-JAK TO ZROBIŁEŚ?!

-To gałka. -wyjaśnił wkurzony Naruto- Inny rodzaj klamki. Wystarczy przekręcić.

-Powiedz... mi... że... żartujesz... -cedził z trudem lisek, wpatrując się zabójczym wzrokiem w drzwi. Wtedy dotarł do nich głośny ryk. Oboje skulili się, wyobrażając sobie, jak Shinugi wpada tu i atakuje ich.

-Idziemy! -postanowił lisek i oboje przedarli się przez wąskie przejście. Zanim zdołali zamknąć za sobą drzwi, pochłonęła ich ciemność.

-Ała. -mruknął Naruto, gdy jego stopy uderzyły mocno w kamienny stopień. Lisek wylądował tuż obok. Oboje rozejrzeli się i dostrzegli, że są... na Schodach!

-Jej! -krzyknął lisek z radością- Udało nam się.

-Mam nadzieję, że Shinugi nie odkryje, jak posługiwać się gałką. -zażartował cicho Naruto i westchnął ciężko, wyłączając Kirigana.

-Kto to Shinugi? Tak się nazywa tamten stwór? Zabawne, nawet o tym nie wiedziałem.

-Ja nadal nie wiem, jak ty masz na imię.

Lisek zaśmiał się.

-Ja? Ależ to proste...

**W NASTĘPNYM CHAPTERZE:**

**Shinugi nadal tropi swoje ofiary!**

**Czy Karin odpuściła?**

**Co Minato sądzi o Yoshitsu?**

**(prawdopodobnie)**


	43. Chapter 43

**artemia554 - To z tymi zabawnymi momentami to wiem, nawaliłam z tym, niestety. Ale jakoś... charakter pierwszego lisa nie pasuje mi do powagi. Naruto i Loki i zgrany zespół? Tego nie wzięłam pod uwagę :D**

**Trelele - Już je odgadliście.**

**karasunu - Nienawidzę was. W przenośni, oczywiście. Doszliście do wszystkiego jeszcze zanim zaczęłam to wprowadzać do fanfica. To po prostu hańba! Żeby człowiek nie mógł nikogo zaskoczyć.**

**Wczga - Bardzo się starałam, żeby nie zepsuć momentu z gałką XD To było jedyne wyjście, żeby wyjaśnić to, że nikt nigdy nie widział pierwszego lisa.**

**NO DOBRA! Złapała mnie wczoraj wena i walnęłam te ok. 3500 słów. Może coś wam się spodoba, może nie, ale zaczynam mieć powoli mordercze intencje w stronę Ri. Nie wiem czemu...**

**Chimera cz. 2**

Czerwonowłosa dziewczyna w okularach biegła co sił. Nie była tchórzem jak Kishira i nie zamierzała odchodzić, dopóki nie upewni się, że nie ma szans na zwycięstwo. Zacisnęła zęby, czując, jak jej mięśnie protestują po tak długim biegu, nie mogła jednak zwolnić. Wiedziała, że Yondaime Hokage jej nie ściga – już dawno by ją dorwał. Nie mogła być jednak pewna, że nie ma nikogo na ogonie.

Jej celem był Namikaze „Kitsune" Naruto. Obawiała się jednak, że nawet kiedy przyniesie głowę tego smarkacza do Danzo, facet ją wykiwa, a może nawet zabije. Myślała o tym, co by się stało, gdyby dostarczyła te cenne oczy do Orochimaru. Być może ten wariat nawet by ją wynagrodził, a Sasuke, najprzystojniejszy facet Konohy, wpadłby jej w ręce.

Pamiętała jeszcze, jak udała się z Danzo do wioski. Byli zakapturzeni, a i tak ledwo uniknęli wpadki. Hokage stał się niesamowicie ostrożny, wszyscy mówią, że to przez to, że urodziły mu się bliźnięta i gość boi się o ich bezpieczeństwo. Karin miała w nosie dzieciaki, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy ujrzała tego boga mężczyzn, kiedy spacerował ze swoim starszym bratem, nawijając coś o tajemniczym ataku na Kazekage.

Jednak Danzo, po złożeniu obietnic, był bardziej zainteresowany Akatsuką, niż zdobyciem obiektu pożądania dziewczyny. Karin spędziła cały czas w Konosze, obserwując swojego boga. Potem jednak prawie wpadła na Uzumaki Kushinę, która od razu coś wyczuła. Dziewczyna musiała wiać. Jej kuzynka z pewnością by ją rozpoznała, a potem pojawiłyby się niemiłe pytania. Pojawiłby się Hokage i pojawiłyby się kłopoty.

Teraz jednak biegła z wyspy na wyspę, błądząc coraz bardziej i bardziej. Kluczyła między skałami, drzewami, palmami, gigantyczny paprociami i zaczęła się obawiać, że zabłądziła. Nie obchodziło jej to, jak taki świat jak te Wyspy się pojawił. Denerwowało ją tylko to, że to jest labirynt. Wolałaby już dorwać w swoje łapy Naruto i zwiać stąd. Gdyby Minato nie wpadł wtedy na jej trop, potorturowałaby chłopaka i go dobiła. Ale wiedziała, że dzieciak krzyczał za głośno.

Zmęczona po długim biegu, przykucnęła przy wielkim głazie na jakiejś bagnistej wyspie, pełnej wielkich żab i jeszcze większych stonóg. Karin, jak tylko mogła, starała się je unikać, a gdy podeszły zbyt blisko, odpędzała je od siebie kunaiem. Im dłużej odpoczywała, tym zimniej się jej robiło, ale nie miała ochoty wstawać. Jej mięśnie desperacko domagały się relaksu i chwili wytchnienia, a sama Karin bała się, że im dłużej będzie biec, tym bardziej zaplącze się w tym labiryncie wysp.

Tak bardzo skupiła się na równomiernym oddechu, że nie zauważyła ani nie wyczuła cienia, który zbliżył się do niej z kataną w ręku. Gdy był już od niej niecały metr, szybko odskoczyła, otwierając szeroko oczy, wściekła na swój brak koncentracji. Lis westchnął.

-Chciałbym cię zabić, ale zdaje się, że mamy podobne cele.

-Nie zbliżaj się! Poderżnę ci gardło!

-Nie wrzeszcz tak, bo ci okulary zaparują. -odparował szybko lis i schował katanę do pochwy- Jestem tu w sprawie interesów. Oczywiście, nie pochwalam tego, że wynajęłaś zbirów do ataku na mój dom, ale te leniwe kupy futra, które śmią nazywać się lisami, już stanowczo zbyt długo leniuchują. Zasłużyli na odrobinę cierpienia.

Karin opuściła nieco kunaia, nie wiedząc, czy może zaufać temu lisowi, ale uznała, że gdyby chciał, z pewnością już wcześniej poderżnąłby jej gardło.

-Nie wynajęłam tych zbirów. Napatoczyli się po drodze. Mówili o Danzo, ale on mi o tym nie wspominał. Wątpię, żeby mówili prawdę. Poza tym, nie zagląda się w pysk darowanemu koniowi.

-To prawda. -zgodził się lis- Właśnie dlatego tu jestem. Spadłaś mi jak gwiazdka z nieba, tyle że ja potrzebuję kogoś, kto jest w stanie zabić.

Karin zmrużyła oczy i usiadła pod gnijącym konarem. Jedna ze stonóg wielkości jamnika przesunęła się po jej nodze, więc szybko ją strzepnęła. Potem skupiła się na lisie, który wyglądał na całkowicie odprężonego.

-Nie jestem mieczem na wynajęcie, stworze. Ale chętnie posłucham, co masz do powiedzenia.

-Jak już mówiłem... Mamy wspólne cele. Może plany na przyszłość trochę inne, ale jeśli dobrze to rozegramy, oboje wyjdziemy na swoje. Ale najpierw chciałbym wiedzieć coś więcej o tych zbirach. Mogą mi się przydać później.

Karin wzruszyła ramionami i westchnęła ciężko.

-Jestem prawie pewna, że zostali wynajęci przez Neko no Kuni, ale nie powiem przez kogo dokładnie.

-Ciekawe... Rozwiń wątek.

-No... Niby Yondaime ich ugłaskał dawno temu, ale zdaje się, że jest paru, którym się to nie podoba. To na kilometr śmierdzi nieczystym zagarnięciem ziem. Złoty Błysk Konohy może zgrywać aniołka, ale jest taki sam jak wszyscy Kage. Uśmiecha się szeroko, ale z łatwością odbiera innym terytorium, żeby do skarbca leciała kasa.

-To zajęcie przywódców. -stwierdził lis- Odwalać brudną robotę, a potem cierpieć, kiedy poddani znudzą się nimi i postanowią ich za to wszystko ukarać. Ale nie powiem, Yondaime to naprawdę niezłe ziółko. Wiesz, ile kosztuje ochrona jego bliźniąt? Wykarmiłby za taką sumę kilka wiosek przez miesiąc.

-To bez znaczenia. -mruknęła Karin i machnęła ręką, którą aktualnie obchodził Sasuke a nie parę beznadziejnych wiosek- Zerknęłam na umowę, kiedy Kishira sądził, że śpię. Zdaje się, że Neko no Kuni chce osłabić Konohę i Sunę, zagarnąć całe terytoria przy ich granicach, a potem doprowadzić do ich wojny z Iwą i Ame. Nie potrzeba wiele do tego.

-To ma znaczenie. -powiedział po krótkiej chwili milczenia lis- Możemy to wykorzystać dla siebie i zyskać znacznie więcej niż uzyskalibyśmy w pojedynkę.

-My? -wychwyciła Karin- Co za my? Dlaczego niby mam z tobą współpracować.

-Widziałem twój pojedynek z bachorem i powiem tak. Sasuke. Władza. Pieniądze. To wszystko może być twoje, jeśli nasz... mój plan wypali. Mi wystarczy to, że klan Kitsune będzie silniejszy. Będzie mój.

Karin prychnęła.

-Zdrada to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej się spodziewałam u lisów. Wyglądacie na strasznie zżytych ze sobą.

Lis zaśmiał się ponuro.

-Zdrada? Ja tu myślę o dobrze klanu! Widziałaś, jaka to była jatka. Zero strażników, zero czujności. Te debile zrobiły się miękkie jak masełko i większość z nich prawie się teraz turla po ziemi, tarmosząc się za swoje wielkie brzuszyska. A jeśli chodzi o zżycie... Jedyna rzecz, a raczej osoba, jaką podziwiam, to Futarishu. Ten gość zetnie dzieciakowi łeb, jeśli podniesie na innego lisa łapę. Wszyscy się go boją, dlatego jest u nas taki ład. I tak właśnie powinna być prowadzona cała reszta! A nie, litość i litość.

Karin wzięła się pod boki, ale nie miała siły wstać.

-Jeśli zgodzę się wysłuchać twoich zażaleń, wyprowadzisz mnie z tego zadupia?

-Jasne. -mruknął bez wahania lis- Jesteś mi potrzebna. I odpuść sobie tego bachora, chłopak pewnie już jest u boku Yondaime. Gość urwie ci łeb, jak tylko zbliżysz się na kilometr.

Dziewczyna westchnęła i poprawiła okulary.

-Wiesz, jak ja mam na imię, tak? Ale ja nie wiem, jak ty masz na imię.

-Och, Karin, mów mi Nero.

Fioletawa fala wyrzuciła dziewczynę na piaszczysty brzeg. Grube palmy uginały się pod ciężarem wielkich liści, osłaniając ją długim cieniem przed ostrym, sztucznym słońcem. Minęło parę minut, zanim się poruszyła, a potem aż kwadrans, zanim otworzyła oczy i zaczęła wypluwać słodką wodę i kwaśną krew. Jej poparzone ręce z trudem przeczesywały piach, a różnokolorowe oczy błądziły po okolicy.

Palące niebywałym bólem płuca zmuszały ją do nienormalnie głębokich wdechów i płytkich wydechów, przez co robiła się niesamowicie zmęczona. Podparła się łokciami, podnosząc się na kolana, a potem usiadła, kaszląc. Jej skóra, niegdyś nieco opalona i gładka, teraz była przeraźliwie blada i szorstka. Włosy, dawniej purpurowe, opadały teraz w szarawych strąkach, sięgając ledwie jej podbródka. Najgorszy był język, który piekł niemiłosiernie.

Ashayan, ledwie się poruszając, zbliżyła się do słodkiego akwenu i zanurzyła dłonie w wodzie, aby schłodzić poparzenia, a potem ochlapać nią sobie twarz. Nie widziała zbyt dobrze, dalsze obiekty rozmazywały jej się i zostawały zwykłą plamą pomieszanych barw. Zerknęła w dół, na swoje odbicie i, sparaliżowana z szoku, spojrzała prosto w czarną i białą tęczówkę na tle czerwonego oka. Jej twarz pokryta była bliznami, z których niektóre sięgały aż do obojczyka.

Dziewczyna skuliła się na piasku, schowała oszpeconą głowę w dłoniach i zaniosła się płaczem. Zawsze dbała o siebie, zawsze poświęcała swojej urodzie wiele czasu, wszystko dla Naruto, który zapewne już nie żył. A ona? Gdzie ona w ogóle była?!

Naruto i lisek powoli schodzili po moście, coraz lepiej słysząc kłótnię w oddali. Odkąd chłopak poznał imię towarzysza, był niespokojny. Nie wiedział, jaka może być reakcja pozostałych lisów, poza tym obawiał się, że znów spotka Nero, który zrobi mu scenę przed ojcem i innymi shinobi. Bał się upokorzenia. W końcu minęło tyle czasu...

Byli już parę kroków, gdy lisek schował się za jakimś zbłąkanym głazem, więc Naruto zrobił to samo, choć nie rozumiał. Wyjrzał i zobaczył krąg złożony z lisów i shinobi, było nawet paru jeńców. Jednak sam środek przyciągał największą uwagę. Minato i Yoshitsu krzyczeli na siebie, powstrzymywani przez Futarishu, Ri, Kakashiego i Jiraiyę. Najwyraźniej niewiele brakowało do przejścia do rękoczynów.

-Miałeś się nim opiekować! -wyrzucał z siebie Minato- Zaufałem ci, choć miałem ochotę poderżnąć ci gardło! I żałuję, że tego nie zrobiłem! Być może Naruto stałby obok mnie i byłby cały i zdrowy!

-CO?! Teraz to moja wina, tak? Cóż, może gdyby nie ja, twój SYN nadal byłby służką twojej żony! Uratowałem go i, jakbyś nie zauważył, opiekowałem się nim bardzo dobrze! Poza tym, gdybyś się tak nie guzdrał, nie doszłoby do tego!

-JA?! To ja miałem się nim opiekować, kiedy miał być na Wyspach?! Nie obracaj kota ogonem, gnoju! Kiedy go zabierałeś obiecałeś, że zawsze będziesz nad nim czuwać! Cholera, nie dotarliście nawet do tych pieprzonych Wysp, kiedy przybiegłeś prosić o pomoc, bo nawaliłeś! Teraz też sobie nie poradziłeś i to ma być moja wina?!

-A co, to niby ja sprowadziłem tu tych cholernych Pożeraczy?! Tak się składa, że to ty masz zatargi z Danzo! Gdybyś go załatwił, nie byłoby tego wszystkiego!

-Załatwił? Och, ciekawe jak?! Jakbyś nie zauważył, masz z sześciu wrogów do złapania i tylko dwie pary rąk! Robię co mogę!

-TO ZA MAŁO! -wrzasnął Yoshitsu, strząsając z siebie łapy Futarishu i Ri. Minato walczył z dłońmi Kakashiego i Jiraiyi. Naruto z trudem przełknął ślinę, rozumiejąc, że ci dwaj zaraz się pobiją. A to z pewnością nie skończy się dobrze.

-Nie jestem cholernym bogiem, a przez ciebie, ty tchórzliwy, kłamliwy, cuchnący durniu mój syn rozpłynął się w powietrzu! To wszystko TWOJA cholerna wina!

-NIE JESTEŚ JEDYNYM, KTÓRY STRACIŁ SYNA NA SCHODACH!

Minato już szykował się się do ciętej riposty, kiedy do jego mózgu dotarł sens słów lisa. Zamknął usta i z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na Yoshitsu. Ten wreszcie wyrwał się swoim towarzyszom, zbyt zszokowanym, żeby mogli zareagować, i cofnął się parę kroków ze łzami w oczach.

-Nie jesteś jedynym... -załkał, a potem odzyskał wściekłość- I PRZEZ CIEBIE NARUTO RÓWNIEŻ ZNIKŁ! Przez ciebie! To wszystko twoja wina! Zamiast go pilnować poleciałeś pokazać wszystkim, jaki z ciebie wojownik!

-Gdzie ty wtedy byłeś, co!? GDZIE?!

-Naruto nie był jedynym dzieckiem w okolicy, jakbyś chciał zauważyć! Tyle że ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie zostawiłem ich na pastwę losu!

-Skąd, do diabła, miałem wiedzieć, że Naruto ucieknie?!

-A skąd ja miałem wiedzieć?! -odkrzyknął Yoshitsu, skacząc do przodu. Minato wyrwał się i również ruszył do przodu. Naruto i lisek jednocześnie wyskoczyli zza głazu i pobiegli w stronę agresorów. W ostatniej chwili wpadli między nich.

-Tato, nie! -wykrzyknęli jednocześnie, odpychając swoich ojców. Zaległa grobowa cisza. Shinobi wpatrywali się w Naruto, lisy w liska. Minato i Yoshitsu stali bez ruchu, nawet nie oddychali, gapiąc się na swoje pociechy. Blondyn z pewnością nie przedstawiał najlepszego wrażenia. W podartym ubraniu, zakrwawiony, ale dzięki technikom liska, w jednym kawałku. Yondaime pierwszy się otrząsnął i przygarnął chłopaka.

Potem oboje spojrzeli na liska, który cofnął się niepewnie. Yoshitsu poruszał niemo pyskiem, nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje. Wśród innych lisów rozległy się szepty, niektóre kręciły pyskami, inne pokazywały innym liska.

-Minoshi... -wydukał w końcu Yoshitsu, zbliżając się do towarzysza Naruto.

-Tato. -wymamrotał lisek, podchodząc do ojca i pozwalając się przytulić. Już po kilku sekundach Yoshitsu upadł na kolana i zaniósł się głośnym szlochem, ściskając swojego zaginionego bardzo dawno syna. Minato nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co się dzieje, więc spojrzał na Naruto. Chłopak był wyczerpany i miał ochotę położyć się tam, gdzie stał, zasnąć i obudzić się w miękkim łóżku pod grubą kołdrą. Mężczyzna wziął go za podbródek.

-Nie jesteś przypadkiem za wysoki? -zaczął Minato, orientując się, że czubek głowy 12-latka sięga brody Yondaime. A jak wszyscy wiemy, Żółty Błysk Konohy jest bardzo wysoki. Naruto uśmiechnął się niewinnie, ale Kakashi pospieszył mu na pomoc.

-Sensei, sądzę, że on potrzebuje snu. Spójrz na niego, on ledwo stoi.

Minato skinął głową. Objął Naruto ramieniem i poprowadził do najbliższego zwalonego pnia, pozwalając, aby chłopak usiadł i rozprostował obolałe nogi. Shinobi otoczyli swojego blondyna, zostawiając lisy w spokoju. Yoshitsu nie pozwalał nikomu się zbliżyć, nadal bezlitośnie ściskając Minoshiego, który nie protestował, choć często brakowało mu powietrza.

-Gaki ma rację. -powiedział nagle Jiraiya, rozwalając się obok Naruto- Rośniesz zdecydowanie za szybko. Jeszcze dwa dni temu byłeś zasmarkanym kurduplem.

-Dzięki. -mruknął chłopak, czując, że jest zbyt zmęczony na tego typu żarty. Tsunade skrzyżowała ramiona, odganiając upierdliwe komary i zbliżając się, aby zbadać dokładnie wzrokiem blondyna.

-Co się dokładnie stało? Gdzie cię wcięło? -zadawała pytania, nie szczędząc powagi. Minato posłał jej błagające spojrzenie, ale go zignorowała, czekając na odpowiedzi. Naruto westchnął, rozmasowując sobie obolałe miejsce, w które Karin wbiła kunaia.

-To naprawdę skomplikowane... -jęknął. Minato stanął przed nim w obronnej pozie i spojrzał na Tsunade wzrokiem Hokage.

-On potrzebuje odpoczynku. Potem zaczniemy zadawać mu pytania.

Naruto spojrzał z przerażeniem na ojca.

-Co? Serio...?

Kakashi odpowiedział za Minato.

-Właśnie stoczyliśmy bitwę z jakimiś bandytami spod ciemnej gwiazdy, zginęło paru naszych, ty wyparowałeś jak kamfora, pojawiłeś się, a na dodatek ta cała Uzumaki... Za dużo tego, żeby po prostu machnąć na to ręką i zapomnieć. Więc, moje pytanie brzmi, co tu się, do jasnej cholery, dzieje?

Naruto westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na senseia Naruko.

-W skrócie: Danzo obiecał Karin, że jeśli mnie zabije lub złapie, on da jej Sasuke.

Chłopak nie zdążył policzyć do pięciu, kiedy połowa shinobi wybuchła śmiechem. Minato, Kakashiemu i Tsunade nie było do śmiechu, ale Jiraiya pozwolił sobie na cichy chichot. Naruto zerknął w stronę lisów i zobaczył, że Minoshi wreszcie się uwolnił z uścisków i wymieniał się teraz czułościami z ojcem. To była bardzo smutna scena.

-Sądzę... Że musimy z lisami pogadać. -stwierdził nagle Minato, odwracając się w stronę wspomnianych stworzeń- Nie ruszaj się stąd, Naruto.

-Zabawne. -mruknął chłopak, ale shinobi już rozproszyli się, najwyraźniej wyczuwając, że wkrótce wrócą do domu. Jiraiya poklepał jeszcze blondyna po ramieniu, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech, a potem dołączył do Minato. Naruto został sam, zatopiony w swoich myślach. Był ciekaw, czy pozwolą mu teraz wrócić do domu, choć bardzo w to wątpił.

**Czemu nie? Mam po dziurki w nosie tych Wysp. Akcji sporo, ale przydałby się jakiś powiew nowości... Malutki zefirek.**

_Wpędzisz mnie do grobu._

**Co się tak awanturujesz? Udało ci się opanować Rasengana, pokonałeś metalową bestię, której nie da się pokonać, znalazłeś syna Yoshitsu i wielkiego lisa w jednym, normalnie twój szczęśliwy dzień.**

_Bardzo. Przy okazji: Ashayan zginęła, a mnie torturowała zakochana wariatka, w dodatku Danzo coś ode mnie chce. I wiesz co? W nosie mam takich szczęśliwy dzień!_

**Ja bym powiedział „w dupie", ale jak kto woli. Patrzysz na to wszystko przez złe okulary. Weź te różowe, od razu ci się polepszy.**

_Zdaje się, że je zgubiłem. A teraz, z łaski swojej, daj mi się pobyczyć. Raz na jakiś czas na to zasługuję, nie?_

**Oj, weź! Pogadaj ze mną. Nie spałeś już tak długo...**

_Nie wspominaj o spaniu! Jak tu zasnę, będę pośmiewiskiem połowy shinobi z Konohy!_

**Nie bądź debilem. Co oni mogą mieć do spania? Przecież sami stwierdzili, że potrzebujesz odpoczynku!**

_To nie zmienia faktu, że wyjdę na mięczaka. Zresztą, nie spieszy mi się do ponownego spotkania z nagim szaleńcem ze skłonnościami do mordowania wszystkiego co się rusza._

**No, bez przesady. Jedynie każdego żywego stworzenia. Liście i piach, na przykład, też mogą się ruszać dzięki wietrze.**

_Ekstra. Napisz na tym książkę, jestem pewien, że wielu ludzi to doceni._

**A właśnie! Ciekawe, jak tam nasza książeczka. Pewnie to już bestseller, nie?**

_Pogięło cię? Takich bzdur nie czyta się. Poza tym, wątpię, żeby Inuki zdążył ją opublikować, jeśli naprawdę zamierzał to zrobić. Pamiętasz, co mówił Minoshi? Zabili go._

**Miał trochę czasu na zrobienie tego, co trzeba. A mówiłem, żebyś zrobił kopię!**

_Wal się._

**Sam się wal.**

_Wiesz co? Nie gadam z tobą!_

**To ja z tobą też nie! Foch!**

Naruto westchnął ciężko i przeciągnął się, wpatrując się w debatujących shinobi i lisów. Minoshi trzymał się blisko Yoshitsu, ale nie omieszkał wyszczerzyć się do chłopaka. Blondyn odwzajemnił gest i wrócił do powstrzymywania snu. Wciągał powietrze, delektując się ciekawym zapachem piasku, wychwytując lekką woń krwi. Ale to już nie było to, co na wyspie Aero. Tu mógł się cieszyć swoimi udoskonalonymi zmysłami.

Kolejny wdech okazał się zbyt szokujący, aby mógł go zatrzymać na dłużej w płucach. Coś, co wyczuł, śmierdziało nie tylko potem, starą krwią i odorem z pyska, ale również miało metaliczny posmak. Powoli odwrócił się, zaciskając zęby i błagając o to, że się pomylił. W końcu zamknęli drzwi. Potwory nie umieją radzić sobie z klamkami.

Zobaczył jedynie smugę uderzającego ogona.

Zdążył odskoczyć przed szpikulcem, ale ogon zawrócił w powietrzu, uderzając chłopaka w brzuch i wydzierając z jego płuc ostatnie bańki powietrza.

Naruto poleciał, wpatrując się w cztery pary wściekłych oczu Shinugiego, który wynurzył się zza skał. Zanim uderzył w jakiś głaz, poczuł, jak czyjeś ramiona go oplatają i odkładają na ziemię. Z ust blondyna trysnęła krew, gdy żołądek i inne organy zaprotestowały. Naruto nie miał siły się rozpłakać, choć sytuacja była beznadziejna. Stracił przytomność, gdy shinobi go otoczyli, grożąc potworowi bronią.

Jiraiya ułożył chłopaka na ziemi, upewniając się, że ten może oddychać. Minato był zbyt zaskoczony, aby się przestraszyć lub wściec. Po prostu wodził wzrokiem od potwora do Naruto. Minoshi podskoczył jak oparzony i wystrzelił do blondyna. Widząc, że klatka piersiowa chłopaka się unosi, lisek odetchnął.

-Cholerny dziad! -wrzasnął na potwora- Teraz to ci dowalę! Trzeba było dać się zrzucić z wyspy! No chodź!

Lwi pysk zaryczał, podczas gdy inne pokazały swoje imponujące kły. Ogon zatoczył w powietrzu łuk, zanim zawisł niespokojnie nad cielskiem swojego właściciela. Minoshi w tym czasie przekazywał wiadomości, które wydobył od Naruto, gdy biegli mostem. Mówił o „zasilaniu", jadzie i truciźnie w szpikulcu, o pazurach, a także zmysłach potwora. Lisek cieszył się, że ma taką dobrą pamięć.

-Podzielimy się na grupy. -zarządził nagle Minato, przemieniając się z opiekuńczego ojca w zimnego stratega. Mierzył wzrokiem przeciwnika, wyjmując garść swoich kunai czasoprzestrzennych- Wzrok, węch, ogon i pysk węża – to nasze główne cele. Po ich wyeliminowaniu, będzie prościej. Dopóki to coś nie rozpadnie się na części pierwsze, nigdy się stąd nie ruszymy, jasne? Jiraiya-sensei, Kakashi, zostańcie blisko Naruto.

W międzyczasie Futarishu wydawał rozkazy lisom, słuchając jednocześnie Minato. Zdawał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji i wiedział, że kiedy zaczną formować grupy, potwór zaatakuje. Na razie trwali w jako takim bezruchu, a ilość celów dekoncentrowała stwora. Lis starał się wkomponować swój plan w plan Hokage, ale to nie było proste, więc mógł mieć po prostu nadzieję, że to wypali.

Shinugi rzucił się do przodu, kiedy tylko shinobi i lisy zaczęły się poruszać. Jego pyski kłapały kłami na wszystkie strony i paru niezdarnych wrogów potwora już po chwili leżało na ziemi w kałuży krwi. Minato zachował zimną krew, spokojnie rozrzucając swoje kunaie po okolicy, czekając na sposobność do szybkiego ataku. Jiraiya i Kakashi złapali Naruto i przenieśli go za najbliższe skały, mając nadzieję, że kiedy chłopak zniknie z zasięgu wzroku stwora, ten straci orientację.

Kiedy tylko Shinugi odkrył, że jego cel „ucieka", zaryczał i rzucił się za nim w pościg. Minato nie miał pojęcia, jak zatrzymać szarżującego stwora i pozostało mu liczyć na to, że atakowanym uda się uniknąć zderzenia. Jiraiya odepchnął Kakashiego, zostawiając Naruto w jego ramionach, a sam stanął naprzeciwko bestii, szykując swoje włosy.

Gdy Shinugi był tuż tuż, a kozi łeb nastawiał swoje rogi, Jiraiya zamachnął się, uderzając twardymi niczym stal włosami we wszystkie pyski. Bestia zaryczała, gdy straciła cel z oczy. Sannin natychmiast wykorzystał okazję, uderzając w stwora Rasenganem. Minato poprawił atak z drugiej strony i Shinugi został złapany w dwa uderzenia fali, która zgniotłaby każde normalne stworzenie.

Jednakże, coś wielkości słonia i nie do końca żywe, czyli ten stwór, przetrwał atak prawie bez zadrapania, jedynie się cofając. To nie spodobało się Minato, który zaczynał się obawiać, że mogą przegrać to starcie. Z trudem przełknął ślinę, oglądając się na Kakashiego, który właśnie zniknął z Naruto za najbliższymi skałami. To dawało chłopakowi jako taką ochronę.

Minoshi zaczął grać stworowi na nerwach, znikając i pojawiając się w różnych miejscach. Stosował wyczerpującą technikę teleportacji, która całkowicie zbijała stwora z pantałyku. Inni natychmiast to wykorzystali, starając się odciąć łby, ogon, wypalić oczy lub unieszkodliwić węch. Ich działania zwykle nie dawały żadnych rezultatów. Gruba skóra i metalowe kości bez problemu radziły sobie z katanami, kulami ognia i Rasenganami. Na szczęście, shinobi i lisy miały jeszcze Tsunade.

Sanninka z dzikim wrzaskiem rzuciła się na stwora, ciesząc się w środku jak dziecko. Już dawno nie widziała takiej akcji, choć zmarli nie dawali wielu powodów do radości. Jej cios wgniótł metalowe żebra stwora, ale sam Shinugi jedynie odleciał paręnaście metrów, a potem znów stanął na nogach, mając jeszcze wścieklejszy wzrok.

-To jakiś żart. -powiedział Yoshitsu- Jak my mamy to coś pokonać?

-Zawsze jest jakiś plan B. -stwierdził Minato.

**I rózga dla was na święta! Jak mogliście rozwalić całą niespodziankę o Minoshim jeszcze zanim zaczęłam do tego nawiązywać!? *płacze***

**W NASTĘPNYM CHAPKU (prawdopodobnie)**

**Czy Shinugi przegra?**

**Co się dzieje z Ashayan?**

**Gdzie wcięło Chintsu?**

**No myślałam, że mnie rozerwie... Ja tu chcę zapisać ten durny chapek, wszystko napisane, a mnie wylogowało... Fanfick na stos! :[**


	44. Chapter 44

**Plan B**

Shinugi atakował bezlitośnie. Jednych nabijał na swój ogon i uderzał nimi o drzewa, innych miażdżył swoimi pazurami i łapami, a jeszcze innych chwytał w swoje kły i rozrywał na strzępy. Po niecałych dwóch minutach cała piaszczysta okolica była spryskana czerwoną niczym wino krwią. Stwór łapczywie rzucał się na wrogów, wypatrując swojego głównego celu. Wiedział, że on tu gdzieś jest. Czuł jego pot i krew.

Minato był zbyt zajęty wydawaniem rozkazów, aby samemu przejść do ofensywy. Kakashi i Jiraiya starali się trzymać blisko nieprzytomnego Naruto, ale nie mogli się powstrzymać, gdy w ich pobliżu było zagrożone czyjeś życie. Tsunade dawała z siebie wszystko, co oznacza, że po kilku sekundach pojawiło się sześć kraterów różnej głębokości. Ale nawet to nie powstrzymało Shinugiego od zadawania kolejnych strat.

Lisy pokazały swoje pazury. Atakowały szybko i bezlitośnie, wyskakując z najmniej oczywistych miejsc. Yoshitsu, Futarishu i Senshu dowodzili, gromadząc siły tam, gdzie Shinugiego było najwięcej. Ri trzymał się z tyłu, pomagając razem z Tobusą i Kinusą Kakashiemu i Jiraiyi. Jednak najbardziej zaciekle walczył Minoshi. Dawał pokaz swoich różnorakich technik, atakując stwora ogniem, wodą i lodem, a także teleportując siebie i innych.

Ale nawet on miał swoje granice. Minato i Futarishu z przerażeniem dostrzegli, że ich shinobi zaczynają się męczyć, a chakra ubywa. Shinugi zdawał się na to nie zważać, nadal atakował całą parą. Wtedy właśnie Yondaime postanowił wdrożyć swój plan B, tajemniczą strategię, którą podzielił tylko i wyłącznie z Yoshitsu.

Teraz nadszedł jednak czas, aby inni również ją poznali. Stworzył kilka klonów, które notorycznie zaczęły nękać Shinugiego, teleportując się od kunaia do kunaia. W międzyczasie oryginał dotarł do największego zgromadzenia shinobi.

-Posłuchajcie! Ja i Yoshitsu zdezorientujemy go, a każdy, kto panuje nad chociażby najsłabszą techniką Raiton zaatakuje tego drania, gdy tylko będzie miał pewność, że wyjdzie z tego cało. Przy odrobinę szczęścia, roztopimy metal albo doprowadzimy do zwarcia.

Minato nie czekał, aż usłyszy, że wszyscy wiedzą, co mają robić, po prostu teleportował się i uderzył Rasenganem w grzbiet stwora. Yoshitsu ruszył z drugiej strony, przebijając kamiennymi kolcami łapy Shinugiego. Tsunade wymieniła się z Kakashim, który poleciał pokazać swoje umiejętności walki. Raikiri uderzało raz po raz w cielsko potwora, nie przecinając skóry, ale zostawiając parę dezorientujących wstrząsów.

Jiraiya nieco ślamazarnie wszedł w Tryb Mędrca i, strasząc parę lisów żabkami i swoim dziwnym wyglądem, ruszył do przodu, zostawiając Naruto na głowie Tsunade. Potraktował łby Shinugiego paroma kulami ognia, które spopieliły boki niektórych głazów. Sannin, widząc, że jego ataki nic nie wskórały, uderzył włosami prosto w kozi pysk, zostawiając szramę na jednym z rogów. Dla shinobi ten niewielki sukces był prawdziwym impulsem motywacyjnym i już po chwili wszyscy atakowali stwora, nie tylko technikami Raiton.

Tsunade bardzo chciała się przyłączyć, ale za każdym razem, gdy chęć ruszenia do ataku brała nad nią górę, spoglądała przez ramię na nieprzytomnego chłopaka. Naruto wyglądał mizernie, choć pierwsze wrażenie spowodowane jego wzrostem dodawało mu lat, teraz wyglądał jedynie na młodego, bezbronnego chłopca, który jest celem bezlitosnego stwora. To sprawiało, że wracała na swój posterunek, gotowa sparować szarżę Shinugiego.

Potwór robił się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy i częściej kierował się na Naruto. To sprawiło, że Minato zaczął wątpić w swój plan. Potrzeba by było naprawdę mocnej wiązki wyładowań elektrycznych, żeby mieć malutką nadzieję na jakiś postęp. Wydał więc odpowiednie rozkazy i po chwili okolica wokół Shinugiego opustoszała. Zdezorientowało to stwora na chwilę, a potem zwrócił się w stronę skały, za którą schowany był blondyn.

Zanim jednak zdołał się poruszyć chociażby na milimetr, niemalże tysiące miniaturowych piorunów uderzyło w niego ze wszystkich stron, a nim udało mu się ochłonąć, atak został ponowiony. Wielu walczących wstrzymało oddechy, obserwując reakcję stwora. Shinugi chwiał się na trzech parach łap, a z jego pysków wydobywały się smużki czarnego dymu. Jiraiya nie czekał na pozwolenie i znów skierował w stronę potwora kulę ognia, celując w pyski.

Shinugi nie był w stanie uniknąć ataku, zdołał jedynie zniżyć ogon, gdy płomienie dosięgły jego łbów. Lwi zasłonił kozi, chroniąc oczy i rogi, które były atutami stwora. Ryki wypełniły uszy shinobi, gdy kolejne kule ognia, tym razem ze wszystkich stron, poleciały w stronę potwora. Zanim wybuchły owacje i aplauz, ogon śmignął, nabijając jednego z lisów jak kawałek mięsa na patyczek na szaszłyki. Wszyscy obserwowali, jak biedak upada, a potem umiera w agonii, gdy jego ciało zaczęło być obezwładniane przez paraliż.

Lwi pysk był spalony do srebrnych kości, ale jego oczy wciąż się poruszały. Inne łby wyszły z tego w o wiele lepszym stanie i nadal stanowiły śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Minato zagryzł dolną wargę, rozumiejąc, że jego plan się nie powiódł. Cofnął się o krok, gdy stwór po raz kolejny skierował się w stronę jego syna.

Ashayan z trudem wstała, czując ból we wszystkich częściach ciała. Jej stopy zapadały się w miękkim, nagrzanym przez sztuczne słońce piasku. Jej czarno-białe oczy wpatrywały się w ciemny punkt za grubymi palmami, a organizm łaknął cienia. Dziewczyna walczyła z pokusą spojrzenia w górę, bo wiedziała, że zamiast wiszących wysp, zobaczy kawałek nieba. Musiałaby dojść na krawędź wyspy, aby ujrzeć inne.

Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy wreszcie wkroczyła między palmy i ich cień ją przywitał. Zatrzymała się przy jednej z nich, opierając się i smakując odrobinę chłodu. W ustach znów poczuła irytującą suchość, ale nie miała zamiaru wracać z powrotem na plażę, aby znów się napić słodkiej, orzeźwiającej wody, w której prawie utonęła.

Jej wzrok popłynął w stronę ciemnego punktu. Teraz, gdy agresywne, jasne promienie jej nie atakowały, mogła dostrzec pominięte wcześniej szczegóły. Dwie duże kamienne rzeźby, porośnięte nieco mchami, przedstawiające dziwne stwory, będące połączeniem pyska lwa, tułowia węża i pierzastego ogona, strzegły wejścia do mrocznego tunelu.

Nie była pewna, co mogłaby tam znaleźć i wątpiła, aby tam był most, lecz nie wiedziała, z jak dużej wysokości spadła i obawiała się, że może nigdy nie znaleźć drogi powrotnej. Postanowiła więc zaryzykować. Przełknęła swój strach z trudem i odepchnęła się od palmy. Bardzo chciała, aby Naruto był z nią teraz. Jego figlarny uśmiech i przeciętna głupota byłyby bardzo optymistycznymi elementami tego wyzwania, które przed nią stanęło.

Drogę do tunelu pokonała z wielkim trudem. Jej nogi, mięśnie i kości odmawiały posłuszeństwa, buntując się przy każdym możliwym ruchu. Płuca, palące ją niczym rozżarzony do białości pręt, zacinały się przy zbyt głębokim oddechu, odcinając ją od dostaw wspaniałego tlenu. Mózg pracował na zwolnionych obrotach, czasami uważając, że stare, normalnie pomijane informacje są niezwykle ważne.

Lecz najgorsze było zmęczenie. Dziewczyna miała wielką ochotę rzucić to wszystko w diabły, położyć się w cieniu i zasnąć, a najlepiej jeszcze nie budzić się nigdy więcej. Gdziekolwiek spojrzała, widziała idealne łóżko, czekające właśnie na nią. Samo unoszenie nogi sprawiało, że miała ochotę upaść i się poddać. Zapomnieć o Naruto, zapomnieć o shinobi, o Yoshitsu i o jej marzeniach.

Wtedy jednak dotarła do rzeźb i wejścia do tunelu, który okazał się nie tak mroczny, jak jej się wydawało. Kamienne ściany, pokryte różnymi płaskorzeźbami, były oświetlone przez ciemne lampiony, rzucające w kąty okropne cienie. Dziewczynka znów z trudem przełknęła ślinę, a potem zrobiła pierwszy krok, drugi, trzeci. Ruszyła ku nieznanemu.

Choć poruszanie się było dla niej niezwykle wyczerpujące, zaciskała z całej siły zęby z postanowieniem, że dotrwa do końca. Gnała ją ciekawość, nieposkromiona i wielka jak Schody. Nie mogła się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć, co znajduje się na tej wyspie, zapewne jeszcze nie odkrytej przez inne lisy. Była wręcz pewna, że czekają na nią skarby, za które będzie mogła opłacić medykom naprawienie jej ciała.

Znów spodoba się Naruto.

Nie minął długi i ciężki kwadrans, gdy jej stopy stanęły na progu wielkiej sali, zastawionej pięknymi rzeczami. Od wspaniałych, ciemnych lub jasnych, rzeźbionych mebli, przez dziwne mechanizmy i ogromne zegary, po małe, przyciągające wzrok bibeloty. Od skalnej podłogi po skalny sufit pomieszczenie było zastawione skarbami, ale ścieżki pomiędzy nimi były na tyle ogromne, żeby mogła nimi przemaszerować mała armia.

-Łał...

Dziewczyna wolnym krokiem zaczęła spacerować między górami rzeczy, przyglądając się skarbom. Widziała bransoletki z miniaturowych, złotych liści, rzeźby zwierząt ze wszelkich możliwych materiałów, maszyny, których znaczenia nie mogła odgadnąć. Jej usta mimowolnie się otwierały za każdym razem, gdy zdołała je otworzyć. Napawała się pięknem tego wszystkiego.

Aż usłyszała to. Ryk, który poruszył podłogą.

Tchera tchera...

Ashayan była pewna, że się przesłyszała.

s'khar moer, s'khar angelo...

Głos zdawał się tkwić w jej głowie. Potrząsnęła nią, lecz dziwna pieśń wrzynała się w jej umysł jak nic innego przedtem.

Tchera tchera, ivinghet shar, ivinghet asphero! Fashi chien'ha, noessa moer, noessa angelo, Daracon nisha! Yinshi myan, kyushi myan, sye'nda reichiwo. Roassana kietria wshiena! Moer, angelo, shar, asphero, soo rashiwi! Ashayana Daracon yinshi yenashi. Chien'ha illa deno, sawa, sare, sota.

Zapłakała, nie wiedząc, co może teraz zrobić. Bała się, chciała uciekać, lecz jej zmęczone ciało zaprotestowało po raz ostatni. Osunęła się na podłogę, gdy zza najbliższej sterty skarbów wyłoniło się TO...

Shinugi rzucał się na wszystkie strony, lecz łańcuchy, trzymane przez lisy i shinobi, skutecznie unieszkodliwiały go na chwilę. Wykorzystali to inni, atakując zaciekle stwora, próbując odrąbać mu łby lub ogon. Wielu padało od jadu i paraliżującej trucizny, lecz jeszcze więcej ginęło w paszczach potwora. Pazury ocierały się o żelazne kółka, lecz nie zdołały ich przeciąć.

Minato myślał intensywnie, osobiście broniąc Naruto. Yoshitsu dawał z siebie wszystko, lecz w czasie jednego z ataków został uderzony pazurem w prawą łapę i teraz kuśtykał, krwawiąc. Nie chciał jednak pomocy, jeszcze bardziej uprzykrzając stworowi życie. Jiraiya trzymał się na resztkach chakry, krążąc na uboczu i czekając na odpowiednią chwilę do ostatniego ataku. Zipał, a jego wiek wyraźnie dawał mu się we znaki.

Kakashi starał się nie trafiać w najbardziej zagrożone rejony. Mógł jedynie spekulować, co zrobiłby mu Iruka, gdyby jak idiota trafił do szpitala. Zapewne nic miłego. Hatake był przerażony tą myślą. Więc utrzymywał, że będzie trzymać wartę przy Naruto. Starał się też zbytnio nie myśleć o swoim koi, bo go to bardzo rozpraszało.

Tsunade biegała od krańca pola bitwy do drugiego krańca, lecząc tych, którzy jeszcze żyli. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ponoszą takie straty w starciu z jednym, głupim, metalowym stworem. Bała się, że mogą przegrać, a nie chciała nawet myśleć, co się by stało z Naruto. Gdy tylko wyobrażała sobie tego chłopaka w łapach Shinugiego...

-Jesteś beznadziejny. -stwierdził Loki, ziewając. Naruto nie był zbytnio zadowolony ze swojej obecności w komnatach Cienia, zwłaszcza że wszystko go bolało i ciągle kaszlał nieprawdziwą krwią. Zakopał się więc w poduszkach i udawał, że nie słyszy monologu Lokiego.

-Jak można tak łatwo się wykopać z gry? To przecież naprawdę żałosne. Wyczułeś go, wszystko grało, nawet się odwróciłeś, uniknąłeś śmiertelnego ataku i dałeś się tak łatwo załatwić. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby tamci nie zostawili cię tam na pastwę losu. Wstyd. Wstyd! I jeszcze większy wstyd dla mnie! Zamiast się bawić, muszę się martwić, czy cię przypadkiem nie zabiją. W końcu to byłaby nuda na maksa, gdybym znowu wylądował w zaświatach.

Loki ziewnął znowu, przeciągając się i mając nadzieję, że Naruto wreszcie doceni jego wspaniałe, umięśnione i opalone ciało, ale napalenie się na półboga to była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej blondyn pragnął, więc znów zignorował Cienia.

-Już się wszystko rozkręcało, bum bam bam! I co?! Spaprałeś to wszystko! Straciłeś ekstra walkę z mocnym przeciwnikiem, ba, bestią! Prawdziwym bossem za 100 punktów w rankingu! A odpadłeś na samym początku. Wybacz, młody, ale w życiu nie dają nagród pocieszenia. Dostaniesz co najwyżej kopa w dupę na pożegnanie! Ta, udawaj, że mnie nie słyszysz!

Naruto mruknął coś cicho i schował twarz w poduszce. Loki prychnął.

-Ta, ta. Ale ja już wiem, co cię tak mierzi. Miałeś jedyną w swoim życiu taką szansę. Dziewczyna, no nie powiem, balonów jeszcze nie miała, ale, ale... Taka szansa na mocny, ostry, ognisty i niezapomniany pierwszy seks w życiu może ci się więcej nie przytrafić, a ty pozwoliłeś jej zginąć.

To dla blondyna było stanowczo za dużo. Zerwał się, rozrzucając poduszki po całej okolicy. Wymierzył w Lokiego swój palec (wskazujący).

-ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! Nawet nie próbuj tak mówić o Ashayan! Starałem się! Zrobiłem, co mogłem! To nie moja wina, że... że... TO TWOJA WINA! Gdybyś wtedy nie gadał, może bym zdążył i ona by nie... by nie... SUKINSYN!

Loki uśmiechnął się, podniósł rękę i zaciskał palce po kolei, aż w końcu pozostał sam środkowy.

-To jest moja odpowiedź na twoje zarzuty. A teraz wrzuć na luz, co? Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Zawsze mogę cię na siłę stąd wypchnąć.

Naruto niemalże natychmiast zapomniał, że miał być wściekły.

-Wypchnąć mnie? O czym ty mówisz?

-To proste. -westchnął Loki, jakby to było naprawdę oczywiste- Mam pewną władzę nad twoim ciałem i być może jeśli uruchomię wszystkie receptory bólu, agonia wyciągnie cię z tego stanu. Co dalej zrobisz, to nie wiem.

Chłopak zmarszczył czoło.

-Być może? A jak się nie uda?

-Wrócimy do punktu wyjścia. -mruknął Loki, wzruszając ramionami- Tak czy siak, jesteś w dupie, nieprzytomny czy nie.

Naruto westchnął ciężko.

-A mam inny wybór? Muszę tam wrócić... A co, jeśli ten stwór pozabija wszystkich?

-Zrobi się wielkie cmentarzysko... Przestań dramatyzować. Jak jesteś taki gotowy na to, to możemy spróbować.

Chłopak chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy przez jego ciało przebiegł impuls niewiarygodnego bólu. Zaczął wrzeszczeć i padł na podłogę, a potem świat uciekł mu sprzed oczu.

Wrzask Naruto odwrócił na chwilę uwagę Shinugiego, co Minato i Kakashi wykorzystali w pełni, atakując go z kilku stron. Według nowego planu chcieli go zagnać pod wielki głaz, a następnie go nim zmiażdżyć. Nikt jednak nie sądził, że to się uda, w końcu już tyle strategii zawiodło, a szeregi shinobi oraz lisów ciągle i bezlitośnie się kurczyły. Stwór bez problemu parował ataki, zmierzając nieubłaganie w stronę podnoszącego się chłopaka. Namikaze poczuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza ze strachu.

Naruto z trudem wstał i ledwo dostrzegł smugę poruszającego się Shinugiego, kiedy Tsunade złapała go za rękę i odciągnęła w bok. Chłopak poczuł uderzenie powietrza, gdy bestia przemknęła obok niego, wbijając pazury w ziemię. Blondyn zadrżał, rozumiejąc, że gdyby medyczka go nie zabrała, byłby teraz podziurawiony jak ser. Szybko mrugał, próbując odzyskać ostrość widzenia i, przy okazji, zapomnieć o... bólu.

Ruszże się, zaraz cię dopadnie.

Naruto zmusił się do odbicia od ziemi razem z Tsunade. Udało im się wskoczyć na jedną ze skał, gdy Shinugi znalazł się tuż przed nimi. Jednakże inni nie czekali na koniec tego przedstawienia. Minato z krzykiem uderzył Rasenganem w wilczy pysk, odrywając jego kawałek. Bestia zaryczała i zamachnęła się jedną z łap na Hokage. Ten, zamiast odskoczyć, rzucił się pod nią, przeturlał się na drugą stronę, a potem uderzył kolejnym Rasenganem, tym razem w lwi pysk.

Szczątki metalu poleciały we wszystkich kierunkach, a shinobi zaczęli wiwatować. Posypały się techniki, odganiające go od słaniającego się na nogach Naruto. Chłopak chciał coś zrobić, cokolwiek, nawet rzucić kamieniem, ale skupiał się głównie na obserwowaniu działań Shinugiego i braniu wystarczająco głębokich wdechów. Przy okazji musiał wysłuchiwać narzekania Lokiego, a litania żalów tego drania była wystarczająco męcząca.

Jeden z pysków Shinugiego, kozi, zaczął się intensywnie wpatrywać w chłopaka. Naruto odpowiedział równie intensywnym spojrzeniem, mając nadzieję, że jest to wzrok wystarczająco hardy. Nieświadomie zaczął przesyłać całą chakrę do swoich oczu, uruchamiając Kirigana, a potem jeszcze bardziej go wzmacniając. Nie zauważył, że nagle zrobiło się cicho, świat zrobił się niemalże przezroczysty, a jego ciało stało się galaretą, utrzymywaną w pionie tylko dzięki sile woli.

Jiraiya tylko raz zerknął na chłopaka. Raz wystarczył, żeby zrozumiał, że dzieje się coś niepokojącego. Oczy Naruto były nie tylko czarne, zdawały się być samą czarną dziurą, pochłaniającą światło. Złote pasy, tworzące odwrócone igrek, wyglądały jak rozciągnięta gwiazda, błyszcząc niczym lampa w mrocznym pokoju. Shinugi z jakiegoś powodu, zamarł, wpatrując się z rozdziawionymi paszczami w chłopaka.

Minato i reszta shinobi, korzystając z okazji, odepchnęli stwora pod największą najbliższą skałę i rozwalili jej podstawę szybkimi technikami. Przez chwilę obawiali się, że głaz poleci w drugą stronę, ale w ostatniej chwili Futarishu wskoczył na niego, odpychając go z powrotem w odpowiednim kierunku. Skała, ważąca tyle co trzy razy Shinugi, zwaliła się na stwora, przygniatając go do ziemi.

W akcie desperacji, bestia rzucała się na wszystkie strony, kłapiąc paszczami, ale jej wrogowie, ludzie i lisy, skakali wokół niej, uderzając bezlitośnie. Shinobi na czele z Kakashim zdołali odciąć jej ogon. Yoshitsu osobiście rozniósł kozi pysk na części pierwsze. W końcu z potężnego stwora zostało jedynie bezgłowe cielsko, rozrywane przez wściekłych shinobi po kawałku, aż ostatecznie przestało się poruszać.

Wtedy Naruto zemdlał.

**Od teraz chaptery z pewnością będą krótsze i będą pojawiały się w dłuższych odstępach czasu. Mam bardzo dużo nauki i nie sądzę, abym miała czas na codzienne pisanie tego fanfika, nie zamierzam go jednak przerywać. Następny chapter max 02.10.2015r. (piątek). Gdyby pojawił się nieprzewidziany wypadek, typu: choroba, brak dostępu do internetu, może być małe opóźnienie w publikacji.**

**Z POWODU NATŁOKU NAUKI, PUBLIKACJA KOLEJNEGO CHAPTERA OPÓŹNI SIĘ!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Powrót do Konohy**

Naruto już dawno tak dobrze się nie wyspał. Miał wrażenie, że od czasu Wysp, śmierci Ashayan i spotkania z Minoshim upłynęły całe wieki. Leżał w mniej więcej wygodnym łóżku, miał na sobie mniej więcej wygodne ubranko i... było biało. Poderwał się, o mały włos nie wyrywając ze swojego nadgarstka jakiejś igły. Rozejrzał się i ze sporym niezadowoleniem odkrył, że jest w szpitalu. Tym sterylnym budynku o dziwnym zapachu.

Wtedy dotarła do niego kolejna wiadomość: nie mógł być na Wyspach. O ile dobrze się orientował, tam nie było takich dużych budynków. A przynajmniej nigdy się w takowym nie znalazł. Poza tym było tu sporo sprzętu, który po prostu nie pasował do krainy lisów: telewizor, aparatura, widok na wysokie, normalne budynki za oknem. Pozostawało pytanie, jak tam się znalazł.

Z głośnym westchnięciem opadł na poduszki, próbując się pocieszyć myślą, że się wyspał i nikt go nie obudził krzykiem, aby zabrał się do pracy. Na stoliku stał wazonik pełen różnorodnych kwiatów: narcyzów, fiołków, tulipanów i parę róż. Doliczył się co najmniej 20. Kto mógłby naznosić mu tyle roślin? O ile dobrze pamiętał, nie miał żadnych konkretnych fanów. Nie mając lepszego pomysłu, obserwował tykający zegar, śledząc uważnie przesuwające się po tarczy wskazówki.

Dopiero gdy nadeszła godzina 13, usłyszał, jak drzwi do pokoju się otwierają i ktoś przez nie wchodzi. Nie rozpoznał go od razu. Jego włosy były krótko ścięte, jedno oko zakryte bandażem, a twarz była oszpecona małymi bliznami, zapewne od ostrza. Mimo to Naruto poderwał się, gdy tylko dotarło do niego, kto to jest.

-Menma!

-Już się obudziłeś? -chłopak... a raczej już prawie mężczyzna podszedł do blondyna, lekko kulejąc. Uściskał brata i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka- Martwiliśmy się o ciebie, leżysz tu od dwóch dni.

-Dwóch dni? -zdziwił się Naruto- Jestem... w Konosze? Jak?

-Tata cię przyniósł. Podobno na tych waszych Wyspach była bitwa, ale to jakaś głupia tajemnica. Nikt nic mi nie mówi. -westchnął- Zresztą, nieważne. Nie przyszedłem cię tu wypytywać. Właściwie nawet nie wiedziałem, że się już obudziłeś. Tsunade twierdziła, że jesteś tak wyczerpany, że jeszcze co najmniej trzy dni sobie tu poleżysz.

Naruto jęknął.

-Nie chcę tu leżeć!

-Mnie to mówisz? -Menma prychnął- Kiedy przynieśli mnie od Orochimaru, leżałem tu przez miesiąc. Naprawdę, gdyby nie dziadek pewnie bym tu zwariował.

-Dziadek?

-No, jego też tu więzili. I to dłużej ode mnie, coś tam mówili o jakimś uzależnieniu. Podobno trzymali go pod kluczem, ale często do mnie przychodził.

-I... jak się czuje?

-Kto? Dziadek? -Menma parsknął śmiechem- Pomijając fakt, że nie ma dnia, w którym nie wdałby się w kłótnię z Jiraiyą? Całkiem nieźle. Żwawy jest, jak na swoje lata. Mama go lubi, a to już coś. -zasępił się- A ty... no wiesz, zamierzasz tu już zostać? Znaczy, w Konosze. Tak na stałe?

Naruto westchnął.

-Nie wiem nawet, jak się tu znalazłem. Ostatnie, co pamiętam, to pewien potwór, zabijający ludzi i lisy.

-A tak, coś mi się obiło o uszy. -Menma uśmiechnął się- No to opowiadaj.

Chłopak zmarszczył czoło.

-Opowiadać?

-Co się działo na tych twoich Wyspach! Nikt nic mi nie mówi, a tamten lis jak nabrał wody w usta, tak jej dotąd nie wypuścił.

Naruto natychmiast podłapał nowy temat.

-Lis? Jaki lis?

Menma podrapał się po brodzie, zastanawiając się.

-Nie jestem pewien, jak on... Neto, Nemo...

-Nero?

-O właśnie! Nero. Jest tu w jakichś dyplomatycznych sprawach.

Naruto poczuł, jak jego krew zaczyna się powoli gotować. A miał już małą nadzieję, że uwolnił się od tego lisiego drania na zawsze. Jednak, jak zwykle, to była złudna nadzieja.

-Dyplomatycznych? Wątpię! On nienawidzi ludzi! -wybuchł Naruto- Dziwię się, że Yoshitsu pozwolił mu tu być!

Menma wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie znam się na polityce, niewiele mogę ci powiedzieć. A od czasu Orochimaru, jeszcze bardziej mnie od wszystkiego odsunięto. Naprawdę, czasami czuję się tak, jakbym był z porcelany. Nawet Naruko traktuje mnie jak jakiś ważny antyk.

-Te blizny... -Naruto się zawahał- Bolą cię?

-Na początku tak, teraz już nie zwracam na to uwagi. Najgorzej jest z okiem. -wskazał na bandaż- To irytujące, patrząc na wszystko tylko z jednej perspektywy. Dziwię się, że jeszcze nie wspomniałeś o moich uszach.

Naruto podążył swoim wzrokiem po oszpeconej twarzy brata, aż w końcu zatrzymał się na prawym uchu. Było ono nienaturalnie cienkie, szpiczasto zakończone, gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec bliznę.

-Naruko nazywała mnie elfem, ale w końcu przestała. -mruknął Menma- Przyzwyczaiłem się. No dobra, opowiadaj.

-Ale o czym?

-O wszystkim! I tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty, uwierz mi.

Naruto westchnął ciężko, ale posłusznie zaczął bratu opowiadać o tym, co pamiętał. Wspomniał coś o samurajach i dziadku, potem opisał mu mniej więcej Wyspy. Dodał trochę o tych próbach, ale najwięcej poświęcił na temat walki z shinobi. Wspominając o tym, co się stało, myślał głównie o Ashayan i o tym, że ją zawiódł.

[2 godziny później]

Naruto leżał na łóżku, naburmuszony. Dopiero co przeszedł jakieś 100 testów Tsunade, każde na milion innych schorzeń. Został zmuszony do wypicia paru gorzkich lekarstw, do połknięcia kilkunastu pigułek i zjedzenia w miarę smacznego obiadu. Potem i Tsunade i Menma zniknęli, więc nie zostawało mu nic poza leżeniem i nudzeniem się. Ostatecznie nie dowiedział się, co się stało z Wyspami, lisami i Minoshim.

Już, już zasypiał, pogrążony w swoich ponurych myślach, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i do sali wkroczył jakiś mężczyzna. Naruto nie poznał go na początku, bo tak bardzo się zmienił. Wyglądał znacznie młodziej, był lepiej odżywiony, a na z jego twarzy znikła bladość i zmęczenie. Włosy nadal pozostawały w większości szare, były też krótsze i bardziej zadbane. Teraz nosił zwykły strój shinobi, niezbyt wymyślny.

-Dziadek? -wyrwało się zaskoczonemu i niedowierzającemu Naruto z ust. Kąciki ust mężczyzny lekko się uniosły, ale nic nie powiedział, dopóki nie usiadł na łóżku chłopaka i nie wziął jego twarzy w dłonie.

-Poznałeś mnie, zaskakujące. -powiedział, przyglądając mu się z uwagą- Kiedy Minaro cię przyniósł, wyglądałeś tak, jakbyś stoczył walkę z samą śmiercią.

„Zrobiłem to, ale znacznie wcześniej." pomyślał Naruto z rozbawieniem, nadal zadowolony, że Loki do tej pory nie odezwał się nawet słowem.

-Minaro?

Rashira przewrócił oczami.

-Minaro pozostanie dla mnie Minaro. Inni mogą go nazywać Minato, jeśli chcą. -wreszcie puścił jego twarz- Zmieniłeś się, przynajmniej z wyglądu. Wydoroślałeś. -chrząknął- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, żeby podzielić się swoimi przygodami ze starym człowiekiem?

Naruto mimowolnie jęknął.

-Znowu? Poza tym wcale nie wyglądasz tak staro!

-Nie? -brew Rashiry uniosła się- Twoja siostra ma zupełnie inne zdanie. Tylko Kushina uratowała mnie przed... przymusową „operacją"... plastyczną.

Naruto z trudem stłumił wybuch śmiechu, maskując go niemalże realnym kaszlem.

-Co... co z narkotykami?

Rashira zmarkotniał. Widać było, że to dla niego trudny temat.

-Ciężko. Nadal muszę brać małe dawki. Tsunade twierdzi, że już za późno dla mnie na odwyk. Gdybym przestał brać, zapewne... by mnie to zabiło. A nie spieszę się na tamten świat. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie.

-Nie znam osoby, która by się tam spieszyła. -zauważył Naruto. Rashira uśmiechnął się smutno, kładąc dłoń na głowie chłopaka.

-Och, ja znam parę. Powiedz... czy możemy zaufać temu lisowi? Nero?

Naruto zamarł, niepewny, jaką odpowiedź powinien dać. Jeśli powie prawdę, mogą w końcu pojawić się problemy z Wyspami, pogorszenie stosunków i cała masa komplikacji i kłopotów. A tego ani lisom, ani Konosze z pewnością nie było potrzeba, zwłaszcza w takich czasach. Jednak jeśli nie powie prawdy... co jeśli Nero coś kombinuje? Rashira zauważył, że Naruto się waha.

-Powiedz, co sądzisz naprawdę. To ważne. Nie znam tego lisa i nie mam podstaw, żeby mu wierzyć na słowo.

Chłopak spuścił głowę.

-Nie. Nie można mu ufać.

Rashira na chwilę zamarł.

-Nie? Przyznam, nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewałem. Myślałem, że... no cóż, lubisz ten cały lisi klan, czy co to jest.

-Lisy są takie jak ludzie. Różne. Nero... to drań. Arogancki. Samolubny. Cały czas coś kombinuje. No i... próbował mnie zabić. -dodał po chwili wahania. Rashira zmrużył oczy.

-Co to znaczy? Jak to próbował cię zabić?

Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

-Po prostu. Nie jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Poza tym, on nienawidzi ludzi. Uważa nas za słabą rasę, sądzę, że najchętniej by nas pozabijał... albo zniewolił.

-To... ciekawa informacja. Przyda się na później. -Rashira przeczesał palcami swoje włosy- Jeśli tak jest, czemu lisy go tu przysłały? Może też nie grają w tą samą grę, co my? Co o tym myślisz?

Naruto spojrzał na dziadka ze zdziwieniem.

-Dlaczego mnie o to pytasz?

-Znasz je najlepiej. Spędziłeś z nimi parę lat, wiesz, co się po nich spodziewać. Twoja wiedza może być naprawdę... ważna.

Chłopak mimowolnie otworzył usta z zaskoczenia.

-Chcesz... żebym... chcesz mnie wykorzystać przeciwko nim?!

Rashira gwałtownie potrząsnął głową, wyraźnie przerażony takim wynikiem dedukcji.

-Nie! To nie tak. Po prostu... jeśli Nero naprawdę coś kombinuje i wybuchnie wojna, ty możesz być naszą jedyną... przewagą. Spójrz na to ze strony lisów. Jesteśmy duzi i łatwo nas przechytrzyć. Oni są mali... i wiedzą, jak się przedostać tam, gdzie nie powinny.

Naruto milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, a ostatecznie po prostu westchnął.

-Rozumiem, do czego zmierzasz. Nikt mi nie powiedział, co się właściwie działo, kiedy mnie nie było.

Rashira uśmiechnął się ciepło do wnuka.

-Obudziłeś się nie tak dawno temu, nie oczekujesz chyba, że wszyscy tak nagle się o tobie dowiedzą? Cóż, faktem jest, że kiedy byłeś nieprzytomny, miałeś sporo gości, ale teraz tylko parę osób wie, że jesteś znowu wśród nas.

-Naprawdę? Kto mógłby mnie odwiedzić? -zdziwił się Naruto- Wcale nie miałem... tylu przyjaciół.

Rashira zaśmiał się.

-Tylu? Chyba muszę przyznać, że większość dziewcząt przyszła tu tylko dlatego, że jesteś sławny, to prawda. Ale i duża grupa to twoi znajomi. Nari Shashara, Zukami Nayana, ta młoda Hyuuga i jej siostrzyczka, Nara Shikamaru, nawet Uchiha Sasuke... Mam wymieniać dalej?

-Uchiha Sasuke? Co Sasuke by tu robił? Ledwie się znamy!

Rashira wzruszył ramionami.

-Cóż, dopóki nie... niepokoili cię, Kushina nikogo stąd nie wyrzucała.

-Mama tu była?

-A czemu nie? Właściwie przez cały pierwszy dzień nie odchodziła od ciebie na krok. Tsunade musiała skorzystać z środka nasennego... Kushina nie była potem zbytnio zadowolona.

Naruto mógł sobie to wyobrazić, no bo w końcu wściekła Kushina to nie taka skomplikowana i rzadka rzecz.

-A... Nayana? Co u Nayany? I... jej językiem?

Rashira westchnął.

-Niestety, nic nowego. Mieszka u Shashary i całkiem dobrze idzie jej posługiwanie się językiem migowym. Tsunade nie była w stanie nic z tym zrobić.

-Najpierw Nayana, potem Ashayan... -mruknął chłopak.

-Ach tak, Ashayan... Minaro o niej wspominał. Przykro mi z jej powodu, ale nie możesz się tym zadręczać. Nie zmienisz tego.

-Ale to moja wina!

-Ja także popełniłem wiele błędów i straciłem wiele. Jak każdy człowiek. A bycie człowiekiem ma swoje wady. Jedną z nich jest to, że rzadko mamy wpływ na to, co się dzieje wokół nas. Możemy próbować na różne sposoby, a i tak skończymy w jeden sposób. Trzeba to zaakceptować i iść dalej.

-Nie potrafię. -westchnął Naruto- To... powiesz mi, co się działo w Konosze?

Rashira mimowolnie westchnął.

-Nie lubię polityki, ale mogę ci skrócić, co aktualnie się dzieje, a nie jest kolorowo.

-I tak nie mam nic innego do roboty. -stwierdził Naruto.

-Masz szczęście, bo ja też nie. Mam dożywotni zakaz wysilania się, chyba że podczas kontrolowanych treningów lub w sytuacji zagrożenia życia. -jęknął- Kocham Minaro, ale czasami doprowadza mnie swoją nadopiekuńczością do szału. -chrząknął- To od czego by tu zacząć... Cóż, niewiele się zmieniło w sprawach związanych z innymi wioskami. Wisimy na włosku od kolejnej wojny na skalę globalną. Jinchuriki znikają jak kamfora, poza twoim rodzeństwem zostało jeszcze tylko troje: ośmioogoniasty, jednoogoniasty i sześcioogoniasty. Reszta po prostu... zniknęła.

-Musi być jakiś ślad!

Rashira westchnął.

-Jest. Nawet kilka. Jedne prowadzą do Orochimaru, ale łatwo mogą zostać obalone. Gad zaszył się głęboko pod ziemią i nie wychyla się. Wie, że wszystkie wioski na niego czyhają. Pewnie poczeka na dobrą okazję. Inne wspominają o Akatsuki, ale według... cóż, wiarygodnych informacji, bardziej interesuje ją zbieranie jakichś zwojów i czajenie się na władzę. Cokolwiek kombinują, to nie może mieć związku z bijuu, a przynajmniej nie mamy na to niezbitych dowodów. Jest jednak coś bardziej... wiarygodnego.

Skrzyżował ręce.

-Zewsząd dochodzą do wioski informacje o mordercy. Jesteśmy pewni, że to kobieta z jakimiś dziwnymi technikami w rękawie, wyjątkowo okrutna i bezduszna. Tam, gdzie się pojawia, zwykle pada parę trupów, głównie przypadkowi cywile, czasami dzieci. Zawsze podobno jest zakapturzona, więc nie potrafimy stworzyć jej portretu. -zawahał się- Ale to ona zaatakowała Bee, jinchuriki ośmioogoniastego. Z tego co słyszałem, mało brakowało, żeby go zabiła.

-Ale po co miałaby zabijać jinchuriki?

-Nie zabija ich. Prawie go zabiła, ale ostatecznie chciała go gdzieś zabrać. Gdyby nie pojawiło się wsparcie, pewnie by to zrobiła. Ciężko jednak powiedzieć, czemu to robi i po co. Zmieńmy temat, dobrze? Chcesz jeszcze czegoś się dowiedzieć? Tak będzie prościej.

-Co z Suną? -zapytał natychmiast Naruto. Rashira uśmiechnął się.

-A no tak... Przecież Kazekage to twój przyjaciel, prawda? Dość entuzjastycznie zareagował na wieść o... twoim powrocie. Oczekuj niezapowiedzianej wizyty w takim wypadku. Z tego co wiem, Suna nadal jest na krawędzi kryzysu, nie wszyscy ufają Kazekage, w końcu jest jinchuriki. Ale radzi sobie, jak na swój wiek. Właśnie, oczekuj, że jak się wyliżesz, sprawdzą twoje umiejętności.

-Co? Po co?

Rashira przewrócił oczami.

-Jak to po co? Może i jesteś shinobi Kitsune, czy jakoś tam, ale my nadal nie wiemy, na jakim jesteś poziomie.

-Aha. -jęknął chłopak- I znowu będę geninem, tak?

-Cóż... Oficjalnie rzecz biorąc, masz w dokumentach wpisane: Ambasador. Nie wiem, czy będą ci przypisywać inną rangę poza A, S, czy na jaką sobie zasłużysz.

-Może uda mi się na B... Ale wątpię.

-Czemu?

Naruto westchnął.

-Nie miałem czasu, żeby ćwiczyć. Niewiele umiem.

Rashira poklepał go po ramieniu.

-Jestem pewien, że dasz sobie radę. A teraz...

Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, bo przez ścianę przeszedł jakiś chłopak. Zmieniło się w nim wszystko: fryzura (nieco dłuższa), strój (bardziej konoszański), postawa (doroślejsza), wszystko poza czerwoną maską, zasłaniającą jedno oko. Tobi stał wyprostowany i dumny, a przed sobą trzymał nieco pogniecioną różę. Wyglądało to nieco tak, jakby kwiatek... śmierdział, a on chciał się trzymać od niego z daleka, ale nie mógł go puścić. Dość komicznie.

-Tobi przyniósł kwiatek dla Naruto! Naruto jest już zdrowy?

-Ile razy cię prosiliśmy, żebyś korzystał z drzwi? -wybuchł Rashira. Tobi wyciągnął z kieszeni porwaną karteczkę.

-Włącznie z tym razem, czy tylko tamte pozostałe?

-Zapomnij, że pytałem... -westchnął Rashira, chowając twarz w dłoniach.


	46. Chapter 46

**Testy**

[5 dni po ostatnim chapterze]

Naruto siedział na kanapie, okryty, ku swojej irytacji, dwoma kocami. To był jeden z wielu, wręcz tysięcy warunków, które musiał spełnić, jeśli nie chciał leżeć w łóżku w swoim pokoju. Nowy dom Minato był nawet dość wygodny... o ile nie za duży. Na kolanach blondyna mościł się trzyletni Tsubasa, bezlitośnie szarpiąc ząbkami pluszowego misia. Jego bliźniacza siostra, Kasumi, biegała po całym pokoju, goniąc się z psami, Riko i Loką.

Naruto był tu od zaledwie 2 dni, ale już teraz nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby wrócić na Wyspy. Wystarczyło tylko, że pomyślał o kolejnej serii testów, miał ochotę zakopać się pod Konohą raz na zawsze. Jego relacje z Kushiną były zaskakująco... obojętne. Najwyraźniej długa rozłąka rozbiła szansę na przynajmniej zaprzyjaźnienie się. Naruko rzadko bywała w domu, często trenując albo wybywając na misje, ale kiedy tylko mogła, dokuczała młodszemu bratu.

Zupełnie inaczej było z Menmą, który zwykle trzymał się blisko Naruto. Nawzajem okazywali sobie wsparcie i wymieniali się nowinkami, niczym przekupki na targu, jak to określił Minato, kiedy dowiedział się, że go obgadują. Sam Hokage pojawiał się tylko wieczorami, kiedy wracał z pracy. Kakashi i Jiraiya byli częstymi gośćmi w domu Namikaze i, ku irytacji Naruko, największą część ich uwagi przykuwał Naruto. Od czasu do czasu pojawiał się również Iruka.

Rashira zdawał się nie opuszczać tego domu, choć mieszkał zupełnie gdzie indziej. Dobrze dogadywał się z Kushiną i był niezaprzeczalnie najlepszym wsparciem dla Menmy. Mimo wszystko najwięcej czasu spędzał z bliźniakami, wyraźnie odzyskując to, co stracił, gdy jego syn, Minato, trafił do Konohy. Innym gościem, bardziej zaskakującym i najbardziej irytującym, był Tobi. O ile jego gadanina była znośna, to z pewnością nie to, że pojawiał się w każdym pomieszczeniu o niezapowiedzianej godzinie, przechodząc przez ściany.

Nayana pojawiała się tylko i wyłącznie w towarzystwie Shashary, który tłumaczył Naruto jej słowa. Oboje strasznie się zmienili. Dziewczyna nie nosiła już okularów, a jej włosy zostały skrócone do podbródka. Nadal były pomarańczowe, ale czerwone pasemka były znacznie gęstsze. Była dość niska, w porównaniu do Shashary i Naruto. Nari nadal miał ciemnobrązowe włosy do pasa, ale pasma z boku głowy zostały splecione w warkocze, ściągnięte do tyłu i połączone w jeden warkocz, zakończony sznurkiem z białymi piórami. Oboje mieli na sobie tradycyjne stroje shinobi.

Poza nimi pojawiały się też inne osoby, jak Sarutobi i jego, już podupadająca na zdrowiu, żona, Shikamaru, Hinata, a nawet, ku zgrozie Naruto, Sasuke. Czego naprawdę chciał Uchiha pozostawało zagadką dla każdego, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że chce się w jakikolwiek sposób zaprzyjaźnić z Naruto, co bezgranicznie denerwowało Naruko. Przybliżała się także data odwiedzin Gaary, który podobno postawił całą politykę na głowie z tego powodu.

Z zadumy wyrwało Naruto szczekanie Riko. Kasumi, chichocząc, ciągnęła matkę za włosy, która usilnie starała się ją ignorować i skończyć mycie szyb. Nie była jednak w stanie tego zrobić, dlatego posunęła się do ciosu poniżej pasa: zaniosła dziewczynkę Naruto, który mógł jedynie westchnąć i przygarnąć ją do siebie.

-Mamo! Gdzie jest mój zestaw shurikenów?! -rozległ się okrzyk Naruko, a potem tupot jej stóp na schodach. Po kilku sekundach wpadła do pokoju, dźwigając wypchany plecak. Kushina zmierzyła ją poważnym wzrokiem.

-A ty dokąd?

-Tata... e... Hokage-sama wyznaczył mi i Sasuke-kun... to znaczy całej drużynie 7 misję eskortowania Kazekage.

-I nic mi nie powiedział? -Kushina wzięła się pod boki, mrużąc oczy. Naruko wzruszyła ramionami.

-Czemu mnie o to pytasz? Ja nic nie wiem! Dziś wieczorem wyruszamy i potrzebuję mojego zestawu!

-Obawiam się, że go nie dostaniesz. Menma go zabrał, żeby poćwiczyć z Rashirą-san. Są w ogrodzie.

-Co?! Ale ja potrzebuję go teraz!

Kushina nie odpowiedziała, odwracając się, żeby umyć okna. Przez twarz Naruko przebiegło tysiąc emocji. Każda z nich mówiła, że może się wydrzeć na Menmę, ale nie na Rashirę. Naruto był pewien, że jego siostra boi się dziadka jak ognia. Nie wiedział jednak z jakiego powodu.

-To znaczy, że Gaara będzie tu już jutro? -zapytał, chcąc odwrócić uwagę Naruko od shurikenów. Spojrzała na niego z nieukrywaną wyższością, którą nauczył się ignorować.

-Jutro wieczorem, jeśli nie będziemy mieli kłopotów. Zapewne nie wiesz, że polują na jinchuriki i życie Kazekage jest zagrożone. Jako najlepsza drużyna w Konosze będziemy go osłaniać, aż dotrze do wioski.

-Hokage-sama wysyła w ramach obrony jinchuriki innego jinchuriki? -zdziwił się Naruto, a Kushina zamarła. Potem powoli odwróciła się w stronę Naruko.

-Okłamałaś mnie, tak?

-Co? Oczywiście, że nie!

-Minato nie jest głupi! Teraz sobie nawet przypominam o tym, że nie wolno ci opuszczać granicy wioski! -wzięła się pod boki- Naruko...

Dziewczyna jęknęła.

-Ale... Ale... Ja potrzebuję odrobiny ruchu! Jak mam udowodnić Sasuke, że jestem najlepszą kunoichi w wiosce, jeśli nic nie robię?

-Do pokoju. -wycedziła Kushina.

-No ale!

-Już!

-Mam 16 lat! -zaprotestowała dziewczyna.

-A ja mało cierpliwości! -krzyknęła Kushina i Naruko posłusznie zniknęła na schodach, zostawiając za sobą plecak. Uzumaki westchnęła ciężko i wróciła do mycia okien, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Naruto wolał się nie odzywać, w ciszy zajmując się swoim młodszym rodzeństwem. Miał wystarczająco dużo kłopotów z Lokim, któremu odbiło...

[tydzień później]

**Jesteś do bani.**

_**Nie ja wpadłem na pomysł, żebyś mnie uczył jakichś wydumanych technik.**_

**Wydumanych?! Ty cholerny nieuku! To egzotyczne sztuki walki! Pokaż mi jakieś taijutsu, które może temu dorównać!**

_**Normalne taijutsu nie łamie kości i mięśni przy wykonywaniu jednego ciosu.**_

**Nic by się nie stało, gdybyś słuchał, co do ciebie mówię!**

_**Fajnie by było, gdybyś coś mówił. A te twoje jutsu? Ja ledwo rozumiem, co robię!**_

**Bo jesteś debilem i nieukiem. Ale działają i tyle wystarczy. Przynajmniej na razie. A spróbuj mi się zbłaźnić, cholero jedna!**

Naruto stał na małym polu treningowym, gdzie miał się odbyć jego test umiejętności. Po małym spotkaniu z Kazekage był wystarczająco stabilny psychicznie, żeby nikt się o niego nie martwił. Od ponad tygodnia Loki męczył go w snach z dziwacznymi treningami. Uczył go jakichś egzotycznych sztuk walki, skomplikowanych jutsu i nowych ruchów z kataną. Połowy tego Naruto nie zrozumiał ani nie opanował, ale uważał, że tyle mu wystarczy, aby zaimponować sędziom. Skład wyjątkowo mu się nie podobał.

Był to oczywiście Minato, katujący się szóstym kubkiem kawy, bo od dwóch dni był na nogach. Dodatkowo byli to Nara Shikaku, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hatake Kakashi i... tyle by było z osób lubianych. Pojawił się tu także Nero, Takaichi Kaira [patrz: chapter XIV (14)], która zajęła miejsce starszyzny, oraz, z jakiegoś powodu, Uchiha Fugaku. Przeciwnikami chłopaka mieli być: z taijutsu Konohamaru, który walczył o tytuł chunina (miał szczęście, że załapał się na taką okazję, ale tylko w wypadku, jeśli pokona Naruto), z pozostałych jutsu Naruko (która zareagowała na tą wieść bardzo entuzjastycznie) oraz pełna walka z Shasharą.

-Jesteś pewien, że... -Kaira próbowała dotrzeć do Nero, ale ten nie pozwalał jej dokończyć zdania, niezależnie od tego, ile razy je zaczynała.

-On nie zasługuje na taką szansę! Śmieć, drań, zdrajca!

-Po raz szósty przypominam ci, że mówisz o moim synu. -powiedział surowo Minato, masując opuszkami palców skronie.

-Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi. -powiedział Naruto ze złośliwym uśmiechem, mając lisa po dziurki w nosie- Jest zły, bo nie udało mu się mnie zabić.

-Dzień jeszcze młody... -mruknął pod nosem Nero i tylko Kakashi to dosłyszał, ale udawał, że nie wie, o co chodzi. Minato zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

-Później wrócimy do tego tematu. Zaczynajmy, zanim się rozpada.

Pogoda faktycznie nie była najlepsza, ale nikt nie spodziewał się, że się poprawi w najbliższym czasie. Pierwszy miał być pojedynek z Konohamaru. Naruto czuł się głupio, bo był wyższy od wszystkich swoich przeciwników. Z tego jednak, co powiedziała mu Tsunade, bardziej już nie urośnie, dojdzie co najwyżej do 1,7m. Pole zostało otoczone sporym okręgiem, który wyznaczał granice areny. Każdy z sędziów miał w ręku ołówek i kartkę na uwagi, plusy i minusy. Tylko Sarutobi siedział, bo z powodu braku jednej dłoni, musiał trzymać kartkę na stole.

**A spróbuj mi to zawalić!**

_**Bo co mi zrobisz?**_

**Ja nic, ale wyobraź sobie, jak to będzie wstyd! I Naruko będzie się z ciebie śmiała...**

_**Zamknij się, nie zawalę tego.**_

Naruto spokojnie czekał, aż Konohamaru zrobi pierwszy ruch. Młody Sarutobi wytrwał tylko parę sekund, zanim z krzykiem rzucił się w stronę Kitsune, atakując go z wyskoku. Naruto po prostu odsunął się, pozwalając, żeby Konohamaru z trudem wyhamował przed granicą. Szybko jednak doszło do starcia, gdzie Kitsune parował wszystkie ataki, czekając, aż Sarutobi się zmęczy. Jako że Konohamaru na siłę chciał wypróbować na Naruto wszystkie swoje ciosy, blondyn w końcu musiał skorzystać z nowego stylu walki.

Taijutsu Lokiego nadal zdawało się łamać kości, ale okazało się bardzo użyteczne i nieprzewidywalne. Polegało na ciągłym ruchu, na łączeniu tańca z walką, na wyskokach, przewrotach i szybkich ciosach. Konohamaru zdołał zablokować parę pierwszych ciosów, ale potem Naruto wykonał dziwną akrobację, stając tyłem do przeciwnika, przeskakując na dłonie, a obie stopy wbijając w brzuch Sarutobiego.

Konohamaru zgiął się w pół i upadł na ziemię, plując krwią. Pojedynek został natychmiast przerwany. Medyk zabrał chłopaka na bok poza arenę, a Naruto miał chwilę, żeby ochłonąć i przygotować się do następnego starcia. Tym razem mógł używać tylko jutsu. Naruko wyraźnie nie mogła się doczekać, aż spierze tyłek swojego brata. Walka zaczęła się jednak dopiero po paru minutach, kiedy sędziowie zanotowali każdą swoją uwagę i sięgnęli po następne kartki.

Naruko pierwsza zaatakowała, tworząc małą armię swoich klonów. Naruto nie pozostał jej dłużny, ale stworzył zaledwie 30 klonów, tyle że łącząc je z futonem, który dawał im pewien procent przeźroczystości. Między klonami wybuchł chaos i w końcu nawet ich twórcy nie mogli zrozumieć, co tam się dzieje. W końcu pole zostało oczyszczone i przeszli do kolejnego punktu programu.

Naruko zaatakowała Rasenganem, a Naruto... skopiował jej ruchy na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu brak Sharingana. Ostatecznie dziewczyna musiała wyhamować i odskoczyć, żeby uniknąć starcia. Fakt, że Kitsune potrafi się posługiwać techniką Czwartego, wywołał u paru sędziów małe zamieszanie w notatkach. Żeby urozmaicić potyczkę, Naruko postanowiła użyć ze swojej nowej sztuczki: paru kul ognia. Naturą chakry Naruto było powietrze, więc tym razem musiał skorzystać z własnej wyobraźni i stworzył barierę z nieokiełznanych porywów wiatru.

Po paru kolejnych starciach ogień-powietrze stało się dla wszystkich jasne, że to trochę potrwa. Naruto i Naruko wymieniali się technikami jak kartami i o ile jutsu dziewczyny zaczęły się powtarzać, tak wachlarz chłopaka zdawał się być niewyczerpalny. Nikt jednak nie musiał wiedzieć, że Loki co jakiś czas się wtrącał... Minato zastanawiał się, czy po prostu nie przerwać tego pojedynku, kiedy Naruko przyzwała żabę wielkości słonia.

-Ha! Co teraz powiesz?! -krzyknęła do brata. Naruto odwdzięczył się jej słodkim uśmiechem, a potem złożył dłonie do szybkiej pieczęci.

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu! -odkrzyknął, aby uświadomić ją, co robi. Aero pojawiła się w smugach białego dymu, znudzona i zainteresowana jednocześnie. Szybko rozejrzała się i chyba po raz pierwszy w całej lisiej historii postanowiła odłożyć gadanie na później. Naruto wygodniej ułożył stopy na jej grzbiecie, podczas gdy lisica niemalże przylgnęła do ziemi, szczerząc imponujące kły.

-Myślisz, że ten futrzak pokona żabę?! -zaśmiała się Naruko.

-Myślisz, że ten futrzak ma pazury dla ozdoby?! -odkrzyknął, a gdy sens słów chłopaka dotarł do Naruko, ta mimowolnie spoważniała. Summony ruszyły na siebie szybko i od razu okazało się, że żaba, choć większa, ma o wiele mniejsze szanse z powodu braku doświadczenia. Gdy tylko Aero zyskała przewagę, Naruto przeskoczył z jej grzbietu na żabę i zrzucił szybkim podmuchem wiatru siostrę na ziemię.

**No dalej, zakończmy to.**

_**H-hej... nie chcę jej zabić!**_

**No to co? Należy jej się parę kopniaków. Poza tym nie bój nic, wycelujemy w drzewo. Niech mają swoje przedstawienie.**

Pomimo wstępnych wątpliwości, Naruto złożył dłonie i szybko zaczął wykonywać cholernie skomplikowaną pieczęć.

-Futon: Ryuujutsu! -krzyknął, dla pewności, że wie co robi. Jego płuca wypełniła mu wielka kula powietrza, którą natychmiast „wypluł" ustami. Potem mógł już tylko z zachwytem obserwować, jak nieposkromiony wiatr układa się w postać smoka, który z rykiem popłynął w stronę Naruko... tylko po to, żeby ją minąć o włos i posiekać wielkie drzewo na małe kawalątki. Wrzask, jaki wydała z siebie po wszystkim dziewczyna był bardzo... satysfakcjonujący.

-Dość! Dość! -krzyknął Minato, przerażony tym, jak bliskie były jego dzieci do zamordowania siebie nawzajem. Aero z prychnięciem zniknęła w obłoku dymu, zostawiając nieco poharataną żabę samej sobie- Sądzę, że Naruto pokazał, na co go stać. Przejdźmy dalej.

Naruko nie bez problemów udało się przenieść na bok, bo ciągle upierała się, że może walczyć dalej. Naruto potrzebował dłuższej chwili, żeby odsapnąć po tak wyczerpującym starciu. W końcu następne, choć ostatnie, miało być najważniejsze, podsumowujące. Próbował z całych sił przygotować się na to psychicznie, w końcu nie widział Shashary od lat, kto wie, jakie umiejętności nabył przez ten czas jego przyjaciel.

-Gotowy? -zapytał Nari, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

-Bardziej już nie będę. -mruknął Naruto.

_**Tym razem się zachowuj, draniu. Jasne?**_

**Czemu?**

_**Bo nie chcę zranić Shashary.**_

**Wrzuć na luz, twój chłopak nie ucierpi aż tak bardzo.**

_**Nie jest moim chłopakiem!**_

**To w czym problem?**

_**To mój przyjaciel! A nie wróg. To mała, przyjacielska potyczka.**_

**Podczas której możesz wyjść na kompletnego idiotę. Dobra, dam mu mały kredyt zaufania i nie będziemy używać żadnych zabójczych technik.**

_**My?**_

**A co? Mam sam walczyć z dzieciakiem? Miejże jakąś odwagę, szczeniaku.**

Naruto wziął głęboki wdech, starając się zapomnieć z całej siły o obecności Lokiego. Z niecierpliwością czekał, aż Minato skończy się naradzać z pozostałymi sędziami odnośnie jakiejś tajemniczej sprawy. Widać było, że Nero jest bardzo niezadowolony i śledzi dyskusję spod przymrużonych oczu. Z każdą chwilą serce Naruto biło coraz mocniej. Co tym razem wymyślili?

-No dobrze, nastąpiła mała zmiana planów. -powiedział w końcu Minato, podchodząc do syna- Nie będziesz walczyć z Shasharą, bo chcemy zobaczyć twoje Kekkei Genkai w działaniu.

-Nie rozumiem. To z kim mam walczyć?

Minato zerknął przez ramię.

-Z Sasuke.

*Łamiące kości taijutsu to w większości zapożyczenie z capoeiry.


	47. Chapter 47

**Walka z Sasuke**

PS: Po przemyśleniu całej sprawy, okazuje się, że nazwa mojej nowej techniki (Ryuujutsu) ma bardzo mały związek z japońskim (gdzie te wakacje z nauką japońskiego?!). Tak więc przepraszam za to wszystkich, ale aby nie robić zamieszania, zostawię to tak, jak jest.

-Z Sasuke?!

Minato skinął głową, obserwując, jak młody Uchiha rozmawia ze swoim ojcem, Fugaku.

-To powinien być wyrównany pojedynek. -powiedział, zwracając swoje spojrzenie na Naruto- Twój Kirigan przeciwko Sharinganowi. Fugaku chce poza tym sprawdzić Sasuke, no i to będzie dobre porównanie twoich umiejętności. Naruko wyraźnie nie była dla ciebie wielkim wyzwaniem, choć muszę przyznać, że nie przyłożyła się do tego jak należy.

Na szczęście Naruko była poza zasięgiem, skulona w dalszej części pola treningowego, broniąc się zaciekle przed pomocą medyków. Nadal uparcie trzymała się tego, że może walczyć z Naruto, pomimo że cała się trzęsła. Doszło do tego, że ktoś posłał po Tsunade, bo uznano, że tylko ona „okiełzna" córkę Yondaime.

-Dlaczego akurat Sasuke? A nie Itachi?

-Dlaczego nie? -odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Minato- Sasuke akurat jest pod ręką... no i wydaje się całkiem chętny. Zdaje się, że już wcześniej chciał się z tobą sprawdzić. Zakładam, że nie on jeden.

-Dlaczego? -zapytał ponownie Naruto. Minato westchnął.

-Naruto, spędziłeś kilka lat w tajemniczym, lisim kraju. Wszyscy chcą poznać te twoje sekretne techniki, zobaczyć, czy jesteś silny, czy nie. A po zachowaniu Nero wnoszę, że nie ma ochoty się dzielić tymi sekretami.

Naruto był o krok od otworzenia ust i wyjawienia prawdy o Lokim, ale się powstrzymał. Yoshitsu był jedyną osobą, która o tym wiedziała... a nawet nie tak do końca, a sam chłopak nie zamierzał na razie zmieniać tego faktu. Bał się, że zostanie uznany za coś w rodzaju jinchuriki... a nie zniósłby odrzucenia po raz kolejny.

-Jasne. -mruknął tylko, krzyżując ręce- Czemu przyszedł do szpitala?

-Naruto, na boga, nie przepytuję każdego, kto się interesuje twoim losem. Poza tym, pospieszmy się, zanim spadnie deszcz. -odszedł na bok- Na miejsca!

Blondyn z lekką niechęcią powlókł się na swoje miesjce, zaś brunet lekkim krokiem dołączył do niej w arenie, uśmiechając się lekko. Jego sharingan był już uruchomiony, więc Naruto robił wszystko, żeby nie patrzeć przeciwnikowi w oczy. Aktywował Kirigana i drgnął, widząc znajomy, szary świat.

-Przypominam, że to pojedynek do pierwszej krwi. Walczycie tak długo, aż druga osoba się podda, zostanie poważnie zraniona, wyrzucona z areny lub pozbawiona przytomności. To nie jest walka na śmierć i życie. -ostrzegł jeszcze, wyraźnie zaniepokojony, Minato. Potem wydał sygnał do ataku. Naruto był prawie pewien, że Sasuke będzie go prowokować i krążyć, ale ten natychmiast ruszył w jego stronę, składając w biegu pieczęć. Blondyn ocknął się w ostatniej chwili i zdołał uniknąć wielkiej kuli ognia.

Tak łatwo potem już nie poszło. Sasuke przewidział ten manewr i skoczył w jego stronę, posyłając Naruto paskudnego kopniaka, którego ten ledwo zablokował ramieniem. Blondyn cieszył się i jednocześnie żałował, że nie mogą używać broni. Gdyby tylko miał katanę pod ręką... Łamiące kości taijutsu znowu okazało się przydatne, ale nie na tyle, żeby od razu wyeliminować Uchihę. Sasuke, choć z trudem, przewidywał ruchy przeciwnika na tyle, aby ich uniknąć i wyprowadzić jakieś kontry.

Po kilku minutach starcia wręcz, oboje oberwali przynajmniej dwa razy od siebie. Odskoczyli w tył, jednocześnie składając pieczęcie. Seria małych kul ognia przemknęła obok Naruto, który wysłał w stronę Sasuke jedną, ostrą falę wiatru. Uchiha wyskoczył w powietrze, unikając poważnego pocięcia. Po chwili znowu starli się w walce wręcz, parując swoje ciosy i wysilając Kekkei Genkai do przewidywania ruchów przeciwnika.

'Zaatakuje z drugiej strony... przewidział ten ruch, z lewej... z góry...'

Instrukcje Kirigana były dla Naruto prawdziwym mętlikiem myśli, które rzadko się sprawdzały. Nie wiedział, że Sharingan Sasuke również wariuje, tworząc mu w oczach fale tysięcy odbić blondyna. Ich walka stała się po prostu zagmatwaną walką wręcz, polegającą na wyprowadzeniu jak największej ilości ciosów, potem cofnięciem się i użyciem jakiejś techniki, a ostatecznie ponownym zwarciem się. Trwało to jakiś kwadrans, zanim pomiędzy walczącymi doszło do milczącego porozumienia. Cofnęli się od siebie i zerknęli na wyczekujących sędziów.

-O co chodzi? -zapytał Fugaku z niepokojem w głosie. Sasuke wyłączył Sharingana.

-Nie potrafię przewidzieć jego ruchów.

-Ani ja jego. -dodał Naruto, dezaktywując Kirigana.

-To ciekawe. -stwierdził Sarutobi- Wasze Kekkei Genkai w ogóle nie działają?

Naruto i Sasuke zerknęli na siebie.

-Sharingan działa, ale przewiduje setki... wydarzeń. Jakby zupełnie nie wiedział, którą opcję wybierze Naruto. -starał się wytłumaczyć młody Uchiha.

-Mój Kirigan ciągle... hm... jakby to powiedzieć, zmienia zdanie. W końcu dzieje się coś zupełnie innego.

-Interesujące... -mruknął Shikaku- Wygląda na to, że kiedy jedno Kekkei Genkai przewiduje ruch przeciwnika, jego Kekkei Genkai przekazuje mu informację o ataku, więc on sam zmienia plan ataku... i tak w kółko.

-To nie ma dla mnie sensu. -warknął Nero, pokazując kły.

-Jesteś tu gościem, nie musi mieć dla ciebie jakikolwiek sens. -odwarknął Fugaku. Sarutobi pogładził brodę.

-Ale wygląda na to, że Naruto zadał o wiele więcej ciosów i jego techniki były bardziej precyzyjne.

-Mała przewaga. -uznał Minato, notując coś- O ile dobrze pamiętam, Kirigan dostarcza Naruto **wszystkie** informacje na temat przeciwnika, nie tylko jego ruchy. Pod tym względem może być silniejszy od Sharingana.

-Uważasz, że Kekkei Genkai twojego dzieciaka jest silniejsze od Sharingana? -zaczął powoli Fugaku, mrużąc oczy- Czytałem raport na ten temat i sądzę, że jest zupełnie odwrotnie.

Minato westchnął ciężko.

-Nie będziemy się teraz o to kłócić. -spojrzał na „walczących"- Spróbujcie się zmierzyć bez Kekkei Genkai. Zobaczymy, co z tego wyniknie.

Naruto skinął Sasuke głową i po chwili znów starli się w walce. Dziwnie było nie wiedzieć, co zamierza przeciwnik i, wbrew wszelkim oczekiwaniom, starcie stało się o wiele bardziej chaotyczne i brutalne. Walczący mieli teraz na myśli spranie przeciwnika na kwaśne jabłko, ich ciosy były mocne i bezlitosne, a techniki przeorywały ziemię i równały drzewa, przemykając nad ich głowami.

Nic dziwnego, że paru sędziów, stojących najbliżej areny, cofnęło się, gdy pod ich stopami zapaliła się trawa, zaś Sarutobi musiał ratować skórę, uciekając przed lecącym na niego pociętym drzewem. Sasuke i Naruto stali się plamą przemykających ciał, tworzących na polu bitwy istny i niezrozumiany chaos. Po niecałych pięciu minutach nawet Minato nie był w stanie dostrzec, co dokładnie się dzieje.

**Przyłóż się trochę! Z kopa go!**

_**Możesz się zamknąć?! Własnych myśli nie słyszę!**_

Tą niewielką konwersację Naruto przypłacił mocnym kopniakiem w brzuch. W jego ustach nagromadziło się trochę krwi, ale zanim odskoczył, odwdzięczył się ciosem w łopatkę Sasuke. Gdy znalazł się kilkanaście metrów od przeciwnika, wypluł krwistą ciecz na ziemię. Jego mięśnie brzucha zaczęły protestować przy każdym ruchu, Uchiha włożył w tego kopniaka całą swoją siłę. Zdenerwowany Naruto postanowił, że nie będzie się bawić w koci-łapci.

**Dawaj! DAWAJ! Nie obijaj się! Rusz tą dupę i zlej go! Jazda!**

_**Zamknij dziób! Próbuję się skupić!**_

**Coś ci to nie wychodzi.**

Naruto odskakiwał od Sasuke, unikając jego ataków i szybko składając pieczęć. W ruchu łatwo mógł się pomylić, ale gdyby stanął na środku pola bitwy, Uchiha zmiótłby go prostą kulą ognia. Krążąc po arenie miał przynajmniej szansę na wyjście z tego żywym. Nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że jego technika zrani Sasuke, ale błagał w myślach, aby kupiła mu trochę czasu.

-Futon: Chiisai Ryuujutsu!

Gdy małe podmuchy wiatru ułożyły się w smoka i pomknęły w stronę Sasuke, Naruto wyskoczył w górę, tworząc parę klonów i lądując po drugiej stronie areny. Uchiha kilkunastoma kulami ognia zdołał zniszczyć powietrzną bestię, która zdążyła pociąć parę drzew i przeorać już przeoraną i spaloną ziemię. Wtedy Sasuke dostrzegł, że jest otoczony przez klony, a przypuszczalny oryginał stoi z tyłu.

Uchiha zacisnął zęby i ruszył do przodu, aktywując pełnego Sharingana. Naruto dostrzegł to stanowczo za późno, kiedy brunet przedarł się już przez klony i biegł prosto na niego, więc blondyn nie mógł ryzykować uruchomienia Kirigana, który wytrąciłby go z równowagi odebraniem światu kolorów. Skoczył do tyłu, z trudem parując następujące po sobie ataki. Miał wrażenie, że kątem oka dostrzegł lekko uśmiechającego się Fugaku. Nie mógł jednak dostrzec Kakashiego, który otwarcie piorunował starszego Uchihę, nie podzielając jego zadowolenia z powodu oszustwa Sasuke.

-Chidori! -krzyknął nagle brunet, zmierzając na Naruto z zabójczą techniką.

-Rasengan! -odkrzyknął blondyn i, zamiast zrobić unik, pobiegł prosto na atakującego. To, gdy techniki zderzą się ze sobą, było tylko i wyłącznie kwestią czasu. Minato miał już interweniować, był już bowiem świadkiem połączenia obu jutsu i nie miał ochoty na powtórkę, ale Sasuke odskoczył, uderzając Chidori w ziemię i tworząc ogromną chmurę pyłu i skalnych odłamków.

Naruto zakrztusił się i skulił się, zaciskając z całej siły powieki. Uchiha skorzystał z tego natychmiast, posyłając blondynowi trzy silne ciosy: w brzuch, pierś i biodro. Kitsune odleciał na sam brzeg areny, gdzie z trudem oparł się łokciami o ziemię i próbował się podnieść. Był jednak obolały i zmęczony, a w jego płucach nadal było wiele substancji, których tam nie powinno być. Sasuke spokojnie czekał, ale po minucie było oczywistym, że Naruto już nie wstanie.

Minato wraz z medykami podszedł do drżącego blondyna, który cichym głosem zapewnił, że nic mu nie jest. Został jednak zabrany na bok, podczas gdy pozostali sędziowie robili notatki... Cóż, może poza Nero, którego zdanie już od samego początku było jasne i oczywiste jak słońce. Każdy zdawał sobie również sprawę z nadprogramowego jurora, skrytego w koronach drzew... a przynajmniej był skryty, dopóki jego drzewo nie zostało poszatkowane. Teraz Jiraiya stał tuż obok Sarutobiego, rozmasowując swoje obolałe ramię.

-To było niezłe. -stwierdził po prostu Shashara, podchodząc do Naruto. Blondyn spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

-O czym ty bredzisz? Przecież przegrałem!

-Chłopie, Sasuke jest jouninem rangi S. Byłem pewien, że cię rozłoży już w pierwszych minutach.

Naruto zmrużył oczy.

-Wielkie dzięki za doping. Jestem zaskoczony twoją wiarą w moje umiejętności.

Nari wzruszył ramionami, leniwie żując źdźbło trawy, które musiało przetrwać gdzie poza areną. Ręce trzymał w kieszeniach spodni, kątem oka obserwując gromadzące się na niebie chmury.

-Nie irytuj się tak. Po prostu zauważyłem, że my mamy 12 lat, a on aż 16. Wszyscy w Konosze wiedzą, że ciągle konkuruje ze swoim bratem, więc szczerze mówiąc powinien być poza naszym zasięgiem.

-No dobra, przyznaj, jesteś zazdrosny.

Shashara westchnął.

-Zazdrosny może nie, ale mógłbyś mi pokazać parę sztuczek. Tak po przyjacielsku...

**Gdyby wiedział, jak bardzo to zawaliłeś, wyśmiałby cię i poszedłby lizać tyłek Uchihy.**

_**Spadaj na drzewo, Loki. Sasuke oszukiwał. Miał nie używać Sharingana.**_

**W jakim ty świecie żyjesz, kretynku? To nie jest bajka dla niepełnosprawnych dzieci, tylko realizm. Chciał ci sprać dupę i to zrobił. Możesz być z siebie dumny, przetrwałeś całe 5 sekund.**

_**Wcale nie! Co najmniej kwadrans!**_

**…****Minuta.**

Podczas gdy Naruto toczył wewnętrzną kłótnię z Lokim, sędziowie spotkali się w swoim małym gronie, do którego dołączył Jiraiya. Nero trzymał się z tyłu, ale nie dlatego, że nie chciał być w centrum uwagi, ale dlatego, że Kakashi miał wyraźną ochotę na pieczone lisie udka. Minato wyglądał jak zombi, ciągle przecierając oczy, za to Kaira była strasznie podekscytowana. Sasuke, chcąc lub nie chcąc, pomaszerował do Naruko.

-To dopiero była walka! -stwierdziła Takaichi. Jiraiya parsknął śmiechem.

-Zmienisz zdanie, jak przyjdzie ci podsumować koszty.

-Mówiłem wam, że nad tym bachorem nie można zapanować. -wtrącił z warknięciem Nero- Jest groźny i niebezpieczny, nie byłbym też pewny, czy tak naprawdę stoi po naszej stronie. Kto wie, co naprawdę się działo podczas jego spotkania z tą Uzumaki?

-Naszej stronie? -wtrącił Kakashi- Od samego początku odnosiłem wrażenie, że nie masz najmniejszej ochoty być po **naszej** stronie, a teraz tak nagle się na to godzisz? Jak na mój gust chcesz się po prostu pozbyć Naruto. Co on wie, że go tak nienawidzisz?

-To cholerny wybryk natury i do tego parszywy człowiek, jak wy wszyscy! Nie prosiłem się, żeby znaleźć się w tym cholernym miejscu, ale skoro już tu jestem, nie zamierzam trzymać języka za zębami!

-Ty cholerny futrzaku, nikt cię tu nie zatrzymuje! -warknął Jiraiya, ale zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze, lunął zimny deszcz. Bojowe nastroje niemalże natychmiast zostały zmyte, gdy wszyscy skulili się, chowając swoje cenne notatki pod ubrania.

-Chyba... Lepiej wróćmy do Wieży. -zaproponował natychmiast Minato. Tym razem nikt, nawet Nero, nie oponował.

[kilka chwil później, Wieża Hokage]

Naruto, Shashara, Konohamaru, Naruko i Sasuke siedzieli na krzesłach i fotelach w przedsionku Wieży Hokage, czekając, aż sędziowie i Jiraiya omówią swoje spostrzeżenia i podsumują to wszystko. W międzyczasie popijali gorącą czekoladę, jedli pierniki i orzechowe ciasteczka, co załatwiła im recepcjonistka. ANBU obserwowali ich zza swoich masek, ale zdawali się raczej przysypiać, niż być najbardziej uważnymi strażnikami świata.

-Sądzicie, że podniosą mi rangę? -zapytał nagle Konohamaru- W końcu Naruko przegrała z Naruto, więc...

-Zamknij się! -warknęła blondynka- To był przypadek! Byłam zdekoncentrowana!

Shashara parsknął śmiechem w swój kubek czekolady. Na chwilę zaległa całkowita cisza, przerywana jedynie uderzeniami kropel deszczu w szyby. To była prawdziwa ulewa i nikt nawet nie wątpił w to, że po wszystkim może się pojawić powódź. Sasuke podniósł wzrok na Naruto.

-Co twoje Kekkei Genkai ci o mnie powiedziało?

Blondyn podrapał się po brodzie.

-Niewiele. Skupiałem się głównie na twoich ruchach, więc dostałem niezrozumiały zlepek słów. A co? Oczekiwałeś, że wyciągnę z ciebie jakieś straszne sekrety?

Sasuke wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał w ścianę. Naruko przeniosła się na oparcie kanapy, siadając tuż obok swojego młodszego brata. Pochyliła się ku niemu z uroczym uśmiechem.

-Zdradzisz mi ulubiony kolor Sasuke-kun? Proszę!

[biuro Hokage, w tym samym czasie]

Minato bez wysiłku psychicznego mieszał resztkę kawy w swoim kubku, obserwując kątem oka nieciekawą sytuację. Przy każdym omawianym temacie grupa dzieliła się przynajmniej na dwie części i prawie za każdym razem o mało nie dochodziło do rękoczynów. Sytuacji wcale nie poprawiał Nero, który wyraźnie skłócał ich, choć nie mogli mu tego otwarcie zabronić. Lis korzystał z tego atutu przez cały czas.

-Dość tego. -warknął w końcu, błagając w myślach o 10 minut snu- Jiraiya-sensei, zawołaj Konohamaru.

Sannin, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, wykonał ten rozkaz bez szemrania. Po chwili do środka niemalże wbiegł młody Sarutobi.

-Obawiam się, że nie miałeś okazji pokazać, na co dokładnie cię stać. -zaczął powoli Minato- Uznaliśmy jednomyślnie, że musisz udowodnić swoją... dojrzałość przy starciu z przeciwnikami bardziej na twoim poziomie, czyli dopiero podczas egzaminu na chunina. Poświęć pozostały ci czas na treningi, a jestem pewien, że poradzisz sobie bez większych problemów.

-No ale...

-Konohamaru. -warknął Sarutobi- Yondaime-sama miał ciężki dzień, więc zrób mu przysługę i idź do domu.

Chłopak zrobił naburmuszoną minę, ale posłusznie odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Przy okazji miał zabrać ze sobą Shasharę, którego nie zamierzano w ogóle wywołać, bo nie brał udziało w próbie. Następnie zawołano Naruko i Sasuke. Para stanęła w pewnej odległości od siebie, co wyraźnie nie podobało się blondynce.

-Omówiliśmy wiele kwestii dotyczących Kekkei Genkai Naruto i twojego, Sasuke. -odezwał się Shikaku- Obawiam się jednak, że potrzebujemy jeszcze wielu debat, żeby wywnioskować coś naprawdę przydatnego. Oboje dzisiaj pokazaliście na co was stać, choć wasze poziomy są wyraźnie różne. Z pewnością będziemy jeszcze chcieli sprawdzić, jak oddziałują na siebie Sharingan i Kirigan, ale dopiero za jakiś czas.

-Nie chcę jednak, żeby wasz wkład poszedł na marne. -wszedł Narze w słowo Minato- Wiem, że wasza drużyna już od dłuższego czasu prosi o lepszą misję, dlatego wyjątkowo pozwolę wam wziąć udział w małej wyprawie do Suny. -zerknął na Kakashiego- Zgłosisz się do mnie potem po szczegóły.

-Hai, Yondaime-sama. -Hatake posłusznie skinął głową. Naruko skrzyżowała ręce i spojrzała hardo na ojca.

-I co? Tylko tyle? Przecież pokazałam wam, na co mnie stać. Zero podziwu?

-Naruko, nie chcę być wredny, ale Naruto mógłby cię z łatwością zabić. -zauważył Hiruzen. Blondynka już otwierała usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale wtedy odezwał się Nero.

-Dokładnie. Cieszę się, że w końcu poruszyliśmy tą kwestię.

Minato spojrzał na lisa jakby ten był wyjątkowo wredną żmiją, ale nie odezwał się.

-Chciałbym zauważyć, że wasz wspaniały Naruto nie dość, że nie przestrzegał zasad walki, to jeszcze z wyraźną przyjemnością sprawiał ból swojej siostrze. Na waszym miejscu przestałbym się nad nim tak rozwodzić. Nie widzicie, że jest niebezpieczny? Żałuje, że nie widzieliście, co on wyprawiał na Wyspach. Kami-sama, gdybym go nie powstrzymał, na mojej wyspie nie byłoby już ani jednego żywego stworzenia! On jest po prostu okrutnym i aroganckim draniem!

-Przesadzasz. -stwierdził Jiraiya- I nawet nie próbuj obracać kota ogonem. Wszyscy wiemy, że próbowałeś go zabić.

Nero złapał się za ogon i spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami.

-Zabić? Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że chciałem go zabić! Starałem się was tylko odwieść od tego, aby mu ufać. To potwór, gorszy niż Kyuubi czy jakikolwiek inny demon. Nie ma serca, a jedyne, co go obchodzi, to jego własny zysk. Och, gdybym wtedy wcześniej zauważył, jaki on naprawdę jest, nigdy nie postawiłby stopy na mojej wyspie. -spojrzał na Naruko- Sama chyba widziałaś, z jaką wesołością cię atakował. Zależało mu tylko na zrobieniu ci krzywdy. Gdyby cię szanował, pozwoliłby ci wygrać!

Naruko skinęła głową.

-Właśnie!

-Naruko. -warknął Minato- Wyjdź. Ty Sasuke również. -spojrzał na lisa- A ty przestań nastawiać wszystkich przeciwko mojemu synowi, bo w przeciwnym wypadku nie zagrzejesz tu miejsca zbyt długo. Jasne?

-Jak słońce... -mruknął pod nosem lis, kątem oka obserwując wychodzącą dziewczynę. Jego plan powoli zaczynał działać. Z trudem powstrzymywał się przed zachichotaniem. Ci wszyscy shinobi byli tacy głupi! Wtedy do środka wszedł Naruto. Wyglądał na speszonego tą całą uwagą.

-No dobrze. Skoro już ustaliliśmy pewne rzeczy -Minato jeszcze raz spojrzał ostrzegawczo na lisa- pora, żeby zająć się tobą. Ocenienie twoich umiejętności nie było o tyle trudne, co zaskakujące. Masz niebywały wachlarz technik, a twoje taijutsu jest zadziwiająco zabójcze.

-To jednak nie zmienia faktu, że musimy jeszcze przebadać twoje Kekkei Genkai. -wtrącił Fugaku- Nie ma wątpliwości, że jest słabsze od Sharingana, ale należałoby jeszcze sprawdzić, jak wypada na tle Byakugana.

-Dalej trzymam się swojej wersji, że Kirigan to nie jest Kekkei Genkai stworzone do bitwy. -zauważył Hiruzen- Służy do zbierania informacji, infiltracji, ale jego działanie podczas walki jest dość toporne.

Minato westchnął.

-Posprzeczacie się za chwilę. Naruto, mamy jeszcze do ciebie kilka pytań o twoje Kekkei Genkai. Niektóre są naszymi własnymi domysłami. -zerknął na kartkę- Jak się czujesz, używając Kirigana?

Naruto przez chwilę wahał się z odpowiedzią, czując na sobie drwiący wzrok lisa.

-Wybija mnie z rytmu. Jest ciężko.

Brew Hokage i paru innych osób uniosła się.

-Jak to jest ciężko? O czym ty mówisz?

-Osłabia mnie. -wyjawił Naruto- Większość mojej chakry jest przesyłana do oczu, poza tym nie widzę wtedy kolorów.

-To ciekawe... -mruknął pod nosem Jiraiya, gładząc swój podbródek. Minato szybko coś zanotował, a potem chrząknął.

-Jak często możesz używać Kirigana?

Naruto otworzył usta, ale po chwili je zamknął. Przez chwilę milczał, wyraźnie się zastanawiając.

-Nie wiem. -w końcu odpowiedział- Zwykle nie korzystam z niego więcej, niż raz dziennie. Nie wyczułem u siebie żadnego limitu.

-Rozumiem. -mruknął Minato- Czy jesteś w stanie dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek o martwym obiekcie?

Naruto pomyślał o Shinjitsu i skinął głową. Hokage zrozumiał, że chłopak nie zamierza odpowiedzieć na to pytanie słownie. Coś zanotował i odsunął od siebie kartkę.

-Po podsumowaniu dzisiejszego testu, uznaliśmy, że będziesz mieć teraz rangę S, ale zostaniesz zapisany w dokumentach po prostu jako Ambasador. Yoshitsu wyraźnie dał nam do zrozumienia, że jesteś teraz shinobi Wysp. Zostaje jednak jeszcze jedna sprawa: twoje nazwisko.

Naruto z trudem przełknął ślinę.

-Kitsune. -powiedział- Moje nazwisko brzmi Kitsune.

Nero prychnął, ale nie odezwał się, spiorunowany wzrokiem Kakashiego. Minato skinął głową i natychmiast spuścił wzrok, żeby nikt nie dostrzegł w jego oczach bólu. Jiraiya jednak to zauważył i postanowił pospieszyć byłemu uczniowi z pomocą.

-To wszystko, Naruto. Możesz już iść.

Chłopak skłonił się i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z biura. Po jego policzkach mimowolnie zaczęły spływać łzy.

[zupełnie gdzie indziej]

Mężczyzna spoglądał na nią z niecierpliwością. Wyglądał gorzej niż Pain, można by go uznać za chodzącego żywego trupa. Jego ciało było zmarszczką na zmarszcze, kości wystawały poprzez skórę, niektóre zęby były pokruszone. Prawie nic niewidzące oczy błądziły bezradnie po okolicy. Mimo to spoglądając na niego człowieka ogarniał bezgraniczny strach i szacunek. Inna sprawa, że zakapturzona kobieta tuż przed nim już nawet nie czuła się jak człowiek.

-Masz to, o co cię prosiłem?

Z trudem przełknęła ślinę, słysząc jego ochrypły głos.

-Nie. Udało mu się uciec, zostałam osaczona. Ale już wkrótce... -uśmiechnęła się- Daj mi jeszcze trochę czasu.

-Nie obchodzą mnie twoje zapędy do siania śmierci wszędzie, gdzie się pojawisz. Ale nie mam całej wieczności. Jeszcze jedna porażka i znajdę sobie kogoś innego. -pochylił się w jej stronę- A mówiąc kogoś innego, mam na myśli, że się ciebie pozbędę.

Prychnęła i odwróciła się na pięcie. Bez słowa się od niego oddaliła, znikając między drzewami. Szła przed siebie, nie oglądając się i tylko myśląc o tym, czy uda się jej wkrótce kogoś zabić. Żądza mordu wypełniała ją, pulsowała w jej żyłach, sprawiała jej ból. Musiała wkrótce zaspokoić pragnienie. I to jak najszybciej. Kto wie, może w jej łapy wpadnie jakiś Konohagakurczyk?

Sakura uśmiechnęła się na tą myśl i przyspieszyła.


	48. Chapter 48

**48\. Na granicy śmierci**

-Prawa! Lewa! Prawa!

Naruto nie potrafił powstrzymać złośliwego uśmiechu, kiedy obserwował, jak Kakashi sporządza swojej drużynie prawdziwe piekło. Zwykły trening przemienił się w prawdziwą musztrę po uwadze Naruko, że Iruka musi być zboczony. Skąd jej się to wzięło, blondyn nie miał zielonego pojęcia i w sumie nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbytnio. Wystarczało mu, że siedząc na drzewie mógł jednocześnie odpoczywać i zażywać odrobiny wesołości.

Jak wylądował na tym drzewie to nieco bardziej skomplikowana historia. Od starcia z Naruko, Konohamaru i Sasuke minął już prawie tydzień i Naruto powoli zaczynał zaznajamiać się z wioską, która niewiarygodnie zmieniła się podczas jego nieobecności. Odzyskiwał też stare znajomości, sporo czasu spędzał z Iruką i Rashirą, trochę mniej z Jiraiyą, który ciągle gdzieś znikał na całe godziny, oraz z ojcem, który bez wytchnienia pracował.

Jednak powrót do Konohy okazał się nie tylko sielanką, ale i ciężkim wyzwaniem. Większość mieszkańców spoglądała na niego z zaniepokojeniem i podejrzeniem, słyszał nawet plotkę, jakby miał być trzecim jinchuuriki, ale jakiego demona, to już nie wiedział. Jednak główny problem sprawiały mu trzy osoby: Fugaku, bo ciągle miał coś do Kirigana, Konohamaru, bo nie chciał się odczepić, oraz Nero, który w ciągu tego krótkiego tygodnia mocno uprzykrzył mu życie.

Yoshitsu, który wrócił do wioski niecałe dwa dni temu, wszystkie skargi na lisa skwitował machnięciem ręki, twierdząc, że tego drania nie zmieni nawet stratowanie przez mamuta. Naruto z chęcią ruszyłby na poszukiwanie tegoż stworzenia, gdyby dawało mu to gwarancję, że Nero da mu spokój, ale nie miał na to najmniejszej szansy. Pozostawało mu jedynie czekać, aż lisi drań się potknie i zrobi jakiś głupi błąd. Nic jednak tego nie zapowiadało.

Ale wracając do tego, jakim cudem Naruto wylądował na tym właśnie drzewie. Kiba, z jakiegoś niewiadomego nikomu powodu, uznał, że Kitsune będzie idealnym partnerem do treningu. Inuzuka chciał potrenować techniki tropienia i kazał blondynowi się schować, podczas gdy on będzie go szukać. Naruto siedział już na tym drzewie od ponad dwóch godzin i zaczął powoli sądzić, że Kiba zrobił go po prostu w balona.

-Sensei! -jęknęła Naruko- Możemy już dać sobie spokój?! Przecież nie pokonamy przeciwnika wymachiwaniem nóg!

-No chyba że weźmiemy wystarczająco mocny zamach. -sprostował Shashara, poruszony tym całym wydarzeniem jeszcze mniej niż Sasuke, co było nie lada osiągnięciem, bo młody Uchiha starał się okazywać jak najmniej emocji. Kakashi nie odpowiedział, poprawiając swoją maskę i wpatrując się w linie drzew. Naruko jęknęła ponownie, machnęła rękami i bezradnie ruszyła w stronę najbliższego cienia.

Naruto westchnął cicho, wiedząc, że to jeden z tych humorów Kakashiego, które każą mu milczeć, aż doprowadzi wszystkich do szału, a potem rozwścieczyć ich jakimś głupim tekstem. Albo po prostu ich pogoni, żeby kontynuowali dalej musztrę. Hatake jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca przez minutę, potem przez następną, więc nawet Sasuke podążył za przykładem swoich towarzyszy i ułożył się w cieniu drzewa.

Drużyna 7 sięgnęła do plecaków po kanapki i butelki z wodą, Shashara poczęstował się nawet jabłkiem, a potem wsunął sobie między zęby źdźbło trawy. Naruko przestała zupełnie zwracać uwagę na senseia, gapiąc się bezwstydnie na Sasuke, który równie bezwstydnie ją olewał, zerkając na siedzącego na gałęzi Naruto. Blondyn odwzajemnił zerknięcie, jednocześnie wzruszając ramionami.

Wtedy stało się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Zza drzew wyleciały trzy wirujące shurikeny. Kakashi odbił je wszystkie niemalże machinalnie wyciągając kunaia. Potem zastygł w miejscu, nadal wpatrując się w linie zieloności. Drużyna 7 poderwała się i już po chwili stali obok senseia, przygotowani na wypadek, gdyby to był tylko podstęp Hatake. Naruto nie ruszył się z miejsca, zaskoczony takim rozwojem sytuacji.

-Co to było? -zapytała Naruko, uzbrajając się po zęby w ostrza. Dosłownie. Kakashi lekko potrząsnął głową, aby ją uciszyć.

-Wy na prawo, ja i Naruto na lewo. -szepnął Kakashi niemalże niedosłyszalnie, ale blondyn domyślił się sensu, gdy sensei spojrzał na niego kątem oka. Zeskoczył z gałęzi i ruszył za srebrnowłosym, zachodząc w głowę, co tu się właściwie dzieje. Naruko jeszcze posłała mu miażdżące spojrzenie, ale potem potulnie ruszyła za Sasuke.

Nawet nie dotarli do drzew, gdy rzucono w ich kierunku prawdziwą chmurę ostrzy, shurikenów i kunai. Naruto skorzystał z techniki Futona, aby pościnać większość, ale reszta przedarła się przez jutsu i odrobinę pokaleczyła Naruko oraz Shasharę. Z ust córki Hokage wydobyło się niezrozumiałe przekleństwo.

-KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! -wrzasnęła, a potem razem z armią klonów przypuściła szturm na las. Kakashi zatrzymał pozostałych, wiedząc, że w tym wypadku ruszenie za Naruko będzie jawnym wyrokiem na samobójstwo, bo jej klony atakowały wszystko, co się ruszało.

-To może być Kiba. Miał mnie szukać. -powiadomił senseia Naruto, obawiając się, że jego nadpobudliwa starsza siostra może wyrządzić krzywdę Inuzuce.

-To nie on. -powiedział stanowczo Kakashi- Kręcił się tu wcześniej, ale potem zniknął. Ten ktoś był tu od początku. Przyszedł za tobą i najwyraźniej na ciebie poluje.

-Kto mógłby...? -zaczął Shashara, ale nie zdołał dokończyć, bo armia klonów rozwiała się, a Naruko wyleciała z lasu z hukiem i bez przytomności upadła u stóp Sasuke. Uchiha uklęknął, aby zbadać stan dziewczyny.

-Straciła przytomność, ale nic jej nie jest. -powiadomił Kakashiego, zerkając na linię drzew. Hatake cicho warknął pod nosem.

-Zabierz ją pod tamto drzewo. Naruto, trzymaj się z tyłu. Shashara, ty i ja znajdziemy tego drania i wykurzymy go z kryjówki. Sasuke, wykończysz go, ale nie zabijaj.

Kakashi nie czekał na potwierdzenie, tylko ruszył do przodu biegiem, bez problemu unikając gałązek i korzeni. Chwilę potem w jego stronę poszybowały następne ostrza, ale udało mu się ich uniknąć bez zwalniania. Ta sztuka nie wyszła jednak Shasharze, który musiał je zbić paroma kulami ognia. Do tej pory Naruto nie wiedział, że jego przyjaciel z taką łatwością posługuje się technikami Katon.

Sasuke stanął obok blondyna, nic nie mówiąc, tylko z zaciętością obserwując linię lasu. Widząc, że Uchiha nie zamierza być mniej małomówny niż zwykle, Naruto poszedł za jego przykładem, wypatrując przeciwnika. Wtedy stało się coś, co sparaliżowało ich. Kakashi i Shashara zniknęli na chwilę za drzewami... tylko po to, żeby po paru sekundach zostać wyrzuconymi z lasu. Nari był już nieprzytomny, ale Kakashi, kiedy upadł, walczył o każdą kroplę przytomności.

-S... Sh...S...Shi... -dukał, ale gdy Naruto dobiegł do niego, odpłynął w objęcia Morfeusza. Blondyn zazgrzytał zębami, gdy Sasuke odbił parę lecących w jego stronę pocisków. Wstał, nieco odciągając od lasu Kakashiego i Shasharę, dopiero wtedy dołączył do Uchihy.

-Próbuje zwabić nas do lasu. -powiedział Sasuke, mrużąc oczy.

-Więc trzeba go stamtąd wywabić. -stwierdził Naruto- Mogę pociąć okolicę na kawałki, ale równie dobrze możemy puścić ją z dymem. Przy okazji zaalarmujemy pozostałych.

-Cokolwiek zrobimy, nie możemy wejść do lasu! -postanowił ostro Uchiha, nawykły do ciągłych pytań Naruko. Naruto jednak nic nie powiedział, najwyraźniej całkowicie zgadzając się z tym, co powiedział Sasuke.

-Puśćmy przodem parę klonów. -zaproponował szeptem Naruto- I zróbmy małą roszadę.

Sasuke skinął głową, zadowolony z tego, że nie musi użerać się z dziwną logiką Naruko. Po stworzeniu klonów wykonali parę zgrabnych akrobacji, plącząc się między swoimi nogami, a potem rozdzielając się. Oryginały wylądowały na gałęziach wysokich drzew, podczas gdy klony zagłębiły się w las. Zostały kilkukrotnie zaatakowane kunaiami i shurikenami, raz notką wybuchową, ale większość przedarła się bez większego problemu.

Potem zaczęły się kłopoty. W jednej chwili nic im nie groziło, potem nastąpił błyskawiczny atak. Mocny silny, wyraźnie wsparty jakąś techniką. Klony nie miały nawet czasu się rozejrzeć, żeby dostrzec przeciwnika, po prostu zostały rozniesione w pył. Przez chwilę Sasuke i Naruto czaili się w swoich kryjówkach, oszołomieni tym obrotem spraw, a potem, zgrzytając zębami, wrócili przed linię lasu.

-Cholera, wycinamy to w pień. -postanowił zdenerwowany Naruto, spoglądając z niepokojem na nieprzytomną trójkę. Rozumiał, że Shashara i Naruko mogli zostać sprowadzeni do parteru, ale jeśli to samo stało się z Kakashim i to tak szybko, że nie dał rady się obronić, przeciwnik był na wysokim poziomie. Sasuke również zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

-Podpalę wschodnią część. -powiedział szeptem- Kiedy ogień się rozniesie, wywołasz mocne podmuchy, żeby odciąć mu drogę ucieczki. Przy odrobinie szczęścia wykurzymy go z kryjówki.

-Albo ją.

-A co za różnica? -warknął Sasuke i ruszył na drugi koniec pola treningowego. Naruto jeszcze przez chwilę go obserwował, a potem ruszył w swoją stronę, odbijając parę lecących w jego stronę ostrz. Przeciwnik chciał go najwyraźniej sprowokować, żeby wszedł między drzewa, ale blondyn nie miał takiego zamiaru. Bał się, że kiedy zbytnio się oddali, nieprzytomnym może się coś stać, ale nie mógł teraz nic na to poradzić. Musiał się skupić na wrogu.

Sasuke, kiedy dotarł na swoje miejsce, zatrzymał się, targany wątpliwościami. Ogień mógł się rozprzestrzenić na całą Konohę, wywołać prawdziwą tragedię i nic nie zdziałać. Uchiha poczuł w sercu ukłucie strachu, w końcu nie tak daleko znajdowała się dzielnica jego klanu. Zacisnął zęby i zamknął oczy, z całej siły zmuszając się do skoncentrowania myśli na jednym działaniu: kontrataku. Złożył dłonie do pieczęci.

Naruto niecierpliwie czekał na swoją kolej, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od ciągłego zerkania na nieprzytomnych. Jego myśli bez przerwy krążyły wokół tego z kim mają do czynienia i dlaczego ich zaatakował. I jak bardzo jest potężny, że jedną techniką wyeliminował Shasharę i Kakashiego jednocześnie. W końcu, gdy już miał pobiec w stronę Sasuke, obawiając się, że i on został pokonany, na drugim końcu lasu ujrzał pomarańczową poświatę.

Złożył ręce do pieczęci, aby mógł ją wykonać w każdej możliwej chwili. Z trudem powstrzymywał się, gdy ogień irytująco powoli się rozprzestrzeniał. Miał nadzieję, że ogień nie uszkodzi zbytnio Konohy. Byłby to dla Nero wystarczający dowód, żeby przeciągnąć paru ludzi na swoją stronę, a mieszkańcy wioski i tak już nie ufali blondynowi. Gdy powiał wiatr, Naruto poczuł na swojej twarzy żar ognia i właśnie wtedy wykorzystał jedną ze swoich (Lokiego) technik.

-Futon: Ryuujutsu!

Włożył w to tyle chakry, ile mógł, nie niszcząc całej techniki, aż w końcu wielki smok z nieokiełznanego wiatru ciął las na kawałki, nie dając szansy na ucieczkę ani zwierzętom, ani roślinom. Naruto zacisnął powieki, nie mogąc na to dłużej patrzeć, co było podstawowym błędem. Jeszcze zanim powieki opadły do końca, jego wyczulone zmysły wyczuły coś szybko się zbliżającego do niego. Blondyn zdążył podnieść dłonie, aby zablokować cios, jednocześnie odskakując.

Poczuł mocne uderzenie w brzuch, a potem wylądował na plecach, nieco je zdzierając o ziemię. Z jękiem się podniósł, wpatrując się w mężczyznę, który stał tuż przed. Naruto z irytacją zrozumiał, że tylko Loki i jego „dary" ocaliły go przed podzieleniem losu Kakashiego i reszty drużyny Sasuke. Czuł, jak z jego pleców ścieka krew, a rany nieznośnie pieką, lecz zmusił się do pozostania cicho.

**Wygląda znajomo?**

_**Znajomo jak cholera. Już raz z nim walczyłem, ale wtedy nie miałem wielkich szans.**_

**To teraz je masz. Skop mu dupę! I dorzuć jednego kopniaka ode mnie. Za wchodzenie mi... nam w drogę.**

_**Jasne.**_

Osobiście Naruto nie miał ochoty upewniać się, czy dodał kopniaka od Lokiego. W jego umyśle nadal tkwił obraz nieprzytomnej drużyny 7... być może Sasuke już podzielił los reszty. A może nadal stoi po swojej stronie, czekając na jakiś znak, że przeciwnik się ujawnił. Naruto zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że najprawdobniej będzie musiał się zmierzyć z wrogiem sam na sam. Drgnął, zmuszając się do spokojnego, niedrżącego głosu.

-Okara Shipachi.

-Namikaze Naruto.

Przez chwilę stali naprzeciwko siebie, mierząc się wzrokiem. Shipachi nie zmienił się zbytnio, nadal miał złote oczy i dziewczęce rysy... No i nadal wyglądał na nastolatka. Tylko jego włosy zostały podcięte tak, że teraz tworzyły gęstą grzywę. Jednak z tego, co Naruto pamiętał, Shipachi nie dysponował techniką, powalającą po jednym ciosie przeciwników.

-Może się mylę, ale czyżby interesowała cię moja wspaniała technika?

-Nie bardzo! -skłamał Naruto, szukając słabego punktu przeciwnika. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, ze uruchomienie Kirigana sprowokuje atak. Musiał więc polegać na własnym wzroku i przeczuciach.

-Och, ależ widzę, że jesteś strasznie ciekawy. Pewnie się zastanawiasz, jak ktoś taki jak ja mógł tak perfekcyjnie opanować tak wspaniałą technikę. -oblizał się- Powiem ci. Orochimaru-sama długo nad tym pracował... naprawdę długo. Ale było warto. To było warte każdej porcji bólu, jaką mi zadał! Teraz jestem niepokonany! Spójrz! -wskazał na miejsce, gdzie znajdował się nieprzytomny Kakashi- Nawet Hatake padł do mych stóp zanim zrozumiał, co go walnęło!

Zaśmiał się szyderczo, a Naruto z trudem przełknął ślinę. Sasuke nadal nie było na horyzoncie. To źle wróżyło.

-Dlaczego mi to w ogóle mówisz? Co mnie to interesuje?!

Shipachi uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

-Mówię ci to dlatego, że po tym spotkaniu już z nikim sobie nie porozmawiasz. -zaśmiał się, a potem wystrzelił w stronę Naruto. Chłopak z trudem uniknął kolejnego zabójczego ciosu, nieudolnie próbując skontrować. Shipachi warknął, gdy zauważył, że nie zdoła w ten sposób pokonać blondyna i kopniakiem odesłał go do tyłu o parę metrów. Potem zebrał się w sobie i gdy Naruto się podnosił, splunął w jego stronę kwasem.

Blondyn odchylił się, ale nie wystarczająco szybko. Odrobina kwasu padła na jego ramię i natychmiast przeżarła ubranie, żeby potem ze skwierczeniem wgryzać się w skórę. Ból był tak niesamowity, że Naruto natychmiast zawył, z trudem zachowując przytomność umysłu. Ledwo, ledwo sparował ataki Shipachiego, szybkie i mocne. Ciągle się cofał, co chwilę krzycząc, gdy kwas sprawiał mu większy ból, choć nie sądził, że to może być możliwe. Zerwał z ramienia resztę rękawa, żeby nie roznosić substancji po całej ręce.

-Zrozum, że tym razem przyjaciele ci nie pomogą! Nikt ci nie pomoże! Jesteś zdany na siebie! Zginiesz! -krzyczał Shipachi, z każdym słowem zadając ciosy. Naruto wykonywał uniki i odskakiwał, nie był zdolny do wyprowadzenia własnego ataku, czy użycia techniki. Okara poruszał się zbyt szybko i był na to zbyt silny. W pewnym momencie chłopak upadł, a Shipachi rzucił się na niego z kunaiem w dłoni.

Nie udało mu się zdać ciosu, bowiem zniekształcona smuga podcięła go i Okara z sykiem wylądował na ziemi. Nieoczekiwany sojusznik szybko pomógł Naruto wstać, a potem przygotował się z uśmieszkiem do walki z Shipachim.

-Kiba? -wydukał Naruto. Inuzuka pochylił się lekko, mając po swojej prawej Akamaru. Pies warczał i szczekał na Shipachiego.

-Znalazłem cię. -mruknął Kiba, obserwując spod zmrużonych powiek przeciwnika- Widziałem po drodze Sasuke, mocno oberwał. Gdzie reszta?

-Też już po nich. -jęknął Naruto, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jego najgorsze przeczucia się sprawdziły- Uważaj na niego, pluje kwasem. -szepnął jeszcze do Inuzuki.

-Kwasem? -zdziwił się Kiba i dopiero wtedy dostrzegł lekko parującą ranę na ramieniu. Mimowolnie się skrzywił. Shipachi parsknął śmiechem.

-Jeśli już sobie pogadaliście, to chyba pora pogodzić się z porażką, hm?

-Możesz sobie pomarzyć! -krzyknął Kiba i zaatakował razem z Akamaru. Naruto poczekał, aż Shipachi uniknie ataku, co udało mu się zrobić bez większego problemu, i wtedy dodał swoje trzy grosze, atakując Rasenganem. Tego już Okara nie zdołał uniknąć i, zaskoczony takim obrotem sprawy, został odrzucony kilkanaście metrów do tyłu ze sporą raną w brzuchu.

-Jak z tym ręką? -zapytał Kiba, stając obok Naruto.

-Boli jak cholera, ale dam radę. Musimy go złapać żywego i dowiedzieć się, co tu robi.

-Bałem się, że to powiesz. Wolałbym go rozerwać na strzępy. Co nie, Akamaru?

-Hau!

Naruto westchnął, wyciągając ze swojej sakwy parę shurikenów. Zapowiadała się naprawdę ciężka walka, zwłaszcza że Shipachi postanowił ruszyć z technikami i zaczął od atutu Naruko, Kage Bunshin. Kilkanaście klonów rzuciło się na obu chłopaków, tnąc swoimi kunaiami i starając się pobić ich do nieprzytomności. Blondyn ledwo ruszał prawym, rannym ramieniem, a lewą ręką nie walczył aż tak dobrze, więc miał niemałe problemy. Kiba za to wyglądał na podekscytowanego.

To była droga przez mękę, zanim udało im się pozbyć każdego natrętnego i groźnego klona i w końcu stanęli znów naprzeciwko oryginałowi. Shipachi uśmiechał się kpiąco, jak rodzic, spoglądając na dziecko, które z góry jest skazane na niepowodzenie. Naruto i Kiba, wymieniając się szeptem planami, ruszyli na niego. Blondyn przy okazji włączył Kirigana, uznał bowiem, że ma do tego pełne prawo.

**Naruto.**

_**Czego?! Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty?!**_

**Nie widzisz, że próbuję ci pomóc, pierdoło?! Policz sobie klony, które stworzył i te, które udało ci się zabić.**

_**Jakbyś nie zauważył, mam ważniejsze rzeczy do robienia, niż zajmowanie się matematyką!**_

Naruto jęknął, kiedy oberwał pięścią w brzuch.

**Stworzył 12 klonów, matole. Pozbyliście się 11. Pytanie, gdzie ten ostatni?**

Blondyn zignorował Lokiego, skupiając się całkowicie na Shipachim. Okara był zbyt szybki, aby skierować przeciwko niemu potężniejszy atak, zbyt silny i wytrzymały, żeby go od tak pokonać, zbyt inteligentny, żeby wpaść w zasadzkę. Naruto i Kiba, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo próbowali, nie byli w stanie przekroczyć tej irytującej granicy, która dzieliła ich od zwycięstwa. Ich współpraca, wyjątkowo nienaganna, nie pomagała w tym wypadku.

Wkrótce Naruto miał się także przekonać, jak wiele racji miał Loki. Powoli zaczynali spychać Shipachiego do defensywy, kiedy zza linii zniszczonych drzew wypadł zagubiony klon... z kataną w dłoniach. Rzucił broń oryginałowi i zniknął w kłębie dymu, zaś Okara był teraz na dodatek uzbrojony. Naruto miał wrażenie, że ma deja vu. Ostatnim razem, gdy z nim walczył, także nie miał własnego ostrza. I wtedy prawie przegrał.

-Naprawdę jest tak źle, czy to moja wyobraźnia? -zapytał Kiba, sapiąc i ściskając ranę na łydce. Szybko ją zabandażował, kiedy Naruto odciągnął na trochę dłużej uwagę Shipachiego, ale opatrunek na niewiele się zda, jeśli Inuzuka szybko nie znajdzie się w obecności jakiegoś medyka.

-Nie martw się, ta sytuacja jest beznadziejna, więc twój umysł działa nienagannie.

-Wolałbym, żebyś powiedział, że to moja wyobraźnia.

-Wiem. -mruknął Naruto, mrużąc oczy i próbując znaleźć jakieś słabe punkty Shipachiego, które nie dotyczyły bawełny i musztardy. W okolicy nie było ani jednego, ani drugiego. A przynajmniej tak myślał. Okara nie spieszył się, choć jego wzrok wielokrotnie wędrował w stronę pobojowiska i resztek lasu. Ogień już dawno wygasł, najwyraźniej po ścięciu drzew. W każdej chwili mogli się pojawić shinobi.

Właśnie dlatego zmuszał chłopaków do ciągłego cofania się, aż w końcu cała trójka znalazła się w kolejnym lasku, otoczona drzewami. Tam Shipachi pokazał swoje pazury. Poruszał się zbyt szybko, żeby zostać trafionym przez jakąkolwiek technikę Naruto, więc wkrótce jego ostrze śmigało przed nosami młodych shinobi. Potem sytuacja stała się jeszcze gorsza.

Wyczerpany Kiba nie był w stanie chronić Akamaru, więc wkrótce pies został przygnieciony ciężką gałęzią. O ile rana nie była groźna, zwierzę nie mogło się wydostać i tylko żałośnie skomlało, obserwując wysiłki swojego właściciela. Kiba z trudem unikał kolejnych ciosów i w końcu kilkakrotnie oberwał w brzuch, a kilka cięć zaowocowało płytkimi ranami w okolicy obojczyka, lewego kolana i łopatek.

Potem Shipachi wykopał Inuzukę w krzaki, gdzie ten stracił przytomność. Naruto został sam. Znowu. Blondyn nawet nie śmiał myśleć, w jak kiepskiej sytuacji się znalazł. Jeśli jego Kirigan mówił prawdę, Okara był tak dopracowanym eksperymentem, że poziom jego umiejętności znajdował się wysoko nad umiejętnościami Naruto.

-Poddaj się, a zafunduję ci szybką śmierć. -zaproponował Shipachi, a potem się zaśmiał- Albo nie! To będzie długa i powolna śmierć. Najpierw wezmę twoje cenne oczy, a potem sprawię, że będziesz wrzeszczał z bólu. Powyrywam ci paznokcie, zęby, utnę ci uszy i nos. Potem zdejmę z ciebie skórę, powoli, o tak, powoli, a na końcu pozwolę ci spłonąć żywcem... O ile jeszcze będziesz żyć!

Słowa Shipachiego przyprawiały Naruto o dreszcze, ale starał się tego nie okazywać. Bezskutecznie szukał odpowiedniego wyjścia z sytuacji, które umożliwiłoby mu ujście z życiem, a ucieczka nie wchodziła w grę. Nie chciał ryzykować, że w takim wypadku Shipachi pozabijałby innych, w tym Kakashiego i Naruko. Naruto nie byłby potem w stanie spojrzeć w oczy Iruce i Minato.

-Nigdy się nie poddam, a ty nigdy ze mną nie wygrasz! Możesz mnie pokonać, możesz mnie zabić, ale nie wygrasz. Nigdy mnie nie złamiesz.

**Optymistyczna przemowa, zważając na to, że jesteś udupiony.**

_**Zamknij dziób. Myślę.**_

**To myśl trochę szybciej. Czas ci się kończy.**

Naruto z całej siły starał się zignorować Lokiego, ale ból pochodzący od rany na ramieniu jeszcze bardziej się nasilał. Kwas nie tracił na sile, ciągle przeżerając się przez skórę i mięśnie. Z tego skorzystał Shipachi, uderzając pięścią w szczękę chłopaka. Blondynowi zrobiło się ciemno przed oczami, a potem upadł po kopniaku. Z trudem odczołgał się, ale zdołał dotrzeć jedynie do najbliższego drzewa, zanim opadł z sił.

Shipachi powoli i z uśmiechem podszedł do niego, trzymając katanę w pogotowiu, na wypadek gdyby Naruto znalazł jakieś awaryjne pokłady sił. Jeszcze zerknął za siebie, sprawdzając, czy Inuzuka nadal jest nieprzytomny i ruszył dalej. Akamaru teraz wył, ale Okara nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Złapał blondyna za rękę i szarpnął, aż chłopak siedział na ziemi, oparty o pień drzewa. W dłoni Shipachiego pojawił się kunai.

-A teraz wezmę sobie twoje oczy. Lepiej podnieś powieki, bo ci je utnę...

-Nie!

Okara spojrzał w bok, ale nie zdążył zareagować. Potoczył się po ziemi razem z niespodziewanym napastnikiem. Naruto z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na Menmę, który okładał pięściami Shipachiego. Okara jednak szybko odzyskał przewagę i zwalił z siebie najstarszego syna Hokage. Kiedy oboje wstali, Menma jeszcze raz próbował powalić wroga, ale ten wykonał szybki ruch ręką i... przebił pierś Namikaze na wylot kataną.

-Nie... -szepnął zachrypniętym głosem Naruto, czując, że w oczach zbierają mu się łzy. Menma zachwiał się, jego spojrzenie na chwilę skrzyżowało się ze spojrzeniem młodszego brata, a potem Shipachi wyszarpnął katanę i pozwolił chłopakowi osunąć się na ziemię. Jeszcze zanim upadł, Menma już nie żył. Naruto to wiedział, ale nie chciał w to wierzyć.

Łzy spływały mu po policzkach, kiedy pojawili się kolejni shinobi, sprowadzeni wyciem Akamaru. Na ich czele był Minato, który stanął jak wryty, spoglądając z niezrozumieniem na ciało Menmy. Pozostali również się zatrzymali, podążając za jego wzrokiem. Shipachi skorzystał z zamieszania i, mrucząc pod nosem siarczyste przekleństwa, rzucił się do ucieczki, po paru krokach rozpadając się na setki małych węży, które szybko znikły w krzakach.

-Men... ma... -jęknął Naruto, płacząc. Do Minato prawda dotarła dopiero po chwili gapienia się na martwego syna. Jiraiya chciał położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu, ale Hokage wyrwał się i z krzykiem dopadł do Menmy. Potrząsał nim, płacząc i błagając, żeby się odezwał. Nikt nie próbował go powstrzymywać. Asuma i Kurenai wydostali Akamaru spod gałęzi, a potem, kierowani przez psa, odnaleźli nieprzytomnego Inuzukę.

-Mamy Kibę! -powiadomiła resztę Kurenai, razem z Asumą dźwigając bezwładne ciało chłopaka- Żyje. -uprzedziła fakty, z całej siły starając się nie patrzeć na Minato.

-Nie pomożesz mu. -szepnął Jiraiya, klękając obok rozpaczającego Hokage- Puść go. Pozwól mu odejść w spokoju. Już nic nie zmienisz.

-To moja wina! -zapłakał Minato, wtulając twarz we włosy syna. Jiraiya położył mu dłonie na ramionach, lekko je zaciskając.

-Nie mogłeś nic zrobić, nie miałeś na to wpływu. Minato, masz rodzinę, weź się w garść, musisz się nią zająć.

Naruto chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, chciał przeprosić ojca, w końcu to była jego wina, Shipachi wyraźnie przyszedł tu po jego oczy. Gdyby nie miał Kirigana, Menma żyłby. Ale nie dał rady wydostać z siebie głosu, bowiem poczuł najpierw niesamowicie bolesne kłucie, a potem ręka i jego pierś eksplodowała nieopisywalnym bólem. Zamiast słów, z ust Naruto wydobył się wrzask.

Potem chłopak stracił przytomność.

[_SZPITAL, KONOHA]_

Kushina obejmowała męża, powstrzymując łzy, bo wiedziała, że teraz to Minato potrzebuje wsparcia. Mogła zapłakać nad Menmą, kiedy będzie już po wszystkim. Kątem oka spoglądała na pozostałych zgromadzonych. Było ich sporo, jak na jedną osobę. Jiraiya i Rashira stali tuż obok, wspierając Minato tak, jak tylko mogli. Kakashi i jego drużyna niedawno odzyskali przytomność. Wieść o śmierci Menmy była dla nich szokiem, zwłaszcza dla Naruko. Teraz razem z małym tłumem z Yoshitsu i Iruką na czele, czekali.

Za szklanymi drzwiami i dalej za parawanem trwała operacja. Tsunade walczyła o życie Naruto. Kwas dotarł do serca wraz z krwią, to że dotarł do szpitala żywy było prawdziwym cudem. Już raz serce chłopaka stanęło i Minato niemalże stracił przytomność z przerażenia, ale Tsunade udało się przywrócić Naruto do życia. Iruka przechadzał się po całym odcinku korytarza, zdenerwowany i roztrzęsiony.

Wtedy rozległ się dobrze znany, ponury, ciągły dźwięk. Serce Naruto stanęło po raz drugi. Minato oparł się o szybę, drżąc i cicho modląc się pod nosem. Nikt nic nie mówił, choć myśli wszystkich galopowały, niekoniecznie dotyczyły Naruto. Naruko cały czas myślała o Menmie, zastanawiała się, jak zginął. Nikt jej nie powiedział. Po pół minucie, serce Naruto znów zaczęło bić, ku uldze wszystkich.

Po paru minutach operacja się zakończyła i Naruto przeniesiono do innej sali. Tsunade wpuściła tam tylko rodziców blondyna, Kakashiego, Irukę, Sarutobiego, Yoshitsu, Jiraiyę i Rashirę. Chłopak leżał w białej pościeli, był blady i nieprzytomny. Tłumik zgromadził się wokół łóżka.

-Co teraz? -odezwał się w końcu Hiruzen, przerywając ciszę, wypełnioną pikaniem aparatury. Tsunade westchnęła.

-Powinno być już dobrze. Jest wyczerpany i będzie potrzebował dużo czasu, żeby się podnieść po tym wszystkim, ale raczej nie będzie dalszych powikłań.

-Raczej? Nie jesteś pewna?

Tsunade spojrzała na Yoshitsu z urazą.

-Zrobiłam, co mogłam. Nie wiem, co to był za kwas, a znając Orochimaru, to mogło być wszystko. Nic więcej nie mogę zrobić.

Minato spojrzał na twarz swojego najmłodszego syna i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

-Jiraiya.

Wspomniany spojrzał pytająco na Namikaze.

-Nie wiem, jak to zrobisz, ale masz znaleźć tego skurwysyna. Choćbyś miał go wyciągnąć z zaświatów.

Jiraiya jedynie skinął głową, rozmyślając już nad tym, które kontakty mógłby w tej sprawie uruchomić. Rashira oparł się o metalową ramę łóżka, niezdolny do myślenia o śmierci kolejnego wnuka. Wiedział, że kiedy stąd wyjdzie, żal z powodu utraty Menmy uderzy w niego z całą siłą. Kakashi próbował niemo pocieszać Irukę, obejmując go mocno. Ich rozmyślania i spokojną ciszę przerwał jeden dźwięk.

Serce Naruto stanęło po raz trzeci.

**UWAGA! Do wszystkich czytających! Jest to ostatni rozdział w tym roku, następny pojawi się dopiero w styczniu, a więc... Wszystkim czytelnikom życzę wspaniałych świąt, pysznego karpia i spełnienia wszelkich życzeń, jakie przyjdą wam do głowy. Mam nadzieję, że uda wam się spełnić wasze noworoczne postanowienia, a wasz Sylwester będzie miał takiego kopa, że nigdy go nie zapomnicie (oczywiście w pozytywnym znaczeniu). :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chaos**

Naruto sennie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, które jak dotąd było dość przytulnym miejscem. Teraz jednak pełno w nim było gęstej mgły, a wszechobecne poduszki, tak uwielbiane przez ich właściciela, zniknęły. Najbardziej niepokojąca jednak była nieobecność Lokiego. Naruto przywykł do obecności tego szczerego do bólu i irytujące dupka i teraz miał wrażenie, jakby wyrwano z niego kawałek jego własnej duszy. Był jednak zbyt zaspany, żeby się nad tym naprawdę i poważnie rozwodzić.

Uznał, że Loki wymyślił kolejny głupi żart i ta mgła była jego częścią. Z drugiej strony, nie przypominał sobie, żeby Cień kiedykolwiek sobie z niego żartował w taki sposób, ale był stanowczo przekonany, że to jedyna możliwa opcja. Spróbował się poruszyć, ale mgła zdawała się być jak z ołowiu, napierała na jego ciało, zmuszając go do pozostania w miejscu. Otworzył usta, żeby krzyknąć, wezwać Lokiego, ale z jego gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk.

Naruto powoli zaczynał panikować, to wszystko naprawdę przestawało być zabawne. Miał nadzieję, że Loki w końcu przestanie się bawić jego kosztem. Im bardziej się wysilał, żeby się poruszyć, tym większa senność go ogarniała, tym większa była chęć, aby zanurzyć się w słodkich objęciach Morfeusza i zostawić świat w rękach innych. Bezradnie zaciskał palce u rąk, wytężając wzrok, aby dostrzec w końcu chociażby zarys Lokiego, ale powoli do niego docierało, że Cienia tu po prostu nie ma.

Poczuł, jak do jego oczu napływają łzy, choć nie wiedział dlaczego.

Zawalczył po raz ostatni i jego powieki opadły.

[Konoha, szpital]

-Nie! Nie zgadzam się!

Minato wyraźnie był na skraju załamania psychicznego. Jiraiya milczał, zbyt rozdarty w sobie, żeby stanąć po którejś ze stron. Reszta obecnych również bez słowa przyglądała się temu starciu. Rashira już jednak podjął ostateczną decyzję i nie zwracał większej uwagi na humory swojego syna. Podszedł stanowczo do łóżka, na którym leżał Naruto. Tsunade robiła, co mogła, ale nie udało jej się przywrócić bicia serca chłopaka.

-Musi być inne wyjście! -błagał Minato, łzy spływały bezradnie po jego policzkach. Jego serce rozpadło się na wiele odłamków, niezdolne do wytrzymania bólu, jaki nadszedł po stracie dwójki dzieci. Teraz również miał stracić kogoś bliskiego. Rashira spojrzał na niego surowo, podwijając rękawy.

-Minaro, moje życie już się kończy, a Naruto ma przed sobą jeszcze wiele lat.

-Ale... -głos Minato się łamał, mężczyzna nie potrafił podjąć decyzji. Jednocześnie tak bardzo chciał ocalić syna, nie chciał jednak tracić niedawno co odzyskanego ojca.

-Wolisz, żeby on żył, czy ja?

Yondaime nie odpowiedział, tylko skulił się i spuścił wzrok na swoje stopy, zrozpaczony własną bezradnością. Jiraiya nie wiedział, czy po tym wszystkim jego uczeń kiedykolwiek się pozbiera. Minato był jedną z najwytrzymalszych osób, jakie Sannin znał, ale każdy ma jakieś granice, psychiczne lub fizyczne. Rashira nie zamierzał się żegnać, byłoby to dla niego zbyt bolesne, a także z pewnością zabrałoby za dużo czasu. Położył obie dłonie na piersi Naruto.

Spoglądając na twarz młodego chłopaka, który już osiągnął tak wiele, był pewien, że podejmuje właściwą decyzję. On nie miał już tu nic do zrobienia, był za stary i za słaby, w dodatku narkotyki całkowicie go wyniszczyły. Minato w to nie wierzył, ale Rashira wiedział, że został mu co najwyżej rok życia. Naruto zaś mógł jeszcze ochronić, zrobić coś przydatnego choć raz w swoim życiu. Leciutko się uśmiechnął i skinął głową.

Tsunade, trochę się wahając, nakryła jego dłonie własnymi i rozpoczęła technikę. Mężczyzna zamknął oczy.

[?]

Naruto poczuł, jak jego ciało powoli odżywa, a senność znika w zakamarkach jego umysłu. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się. Jego oczom ukazała się nieskończona równina bieli, a jedynym niepasującym obiektem był człowiek, stojący naprzeciwko chłopaka. Wydał się blondynowi znajomy i dopiero po niecałej minucie Naruto zrozumiał, że spogląda na swojego dziadka. Wspomnienia napływały bardzo powoli, jakby jego pamięć przez dłuższy czas nie była używana.

-Naruto. -powiedział łagodnie Rashira- Pora wraca. To nie jest miejsce dla ciebie, to jeszcze nie czas, żebyś odchodził.

-Gdzie... jestem?

Naruto miał bardzo słaby głos, zachrypnięty i cichy. Rashira podszedł do niego i położył mu dłonie na ramionach, przekazując w ten sposób więcej emocji, niż mógłby wyrazić za pomocą prostych lub bardzo zawiłych słów. Uśmiechnął się.

-To nie ma już znaczenia, Naruto. Jesteś stworzony do wielkich rzeczy i twoje miejsce, jeszcze przez bardzo długi czas, jest na zewnątrz. Wiem, że staniesz się bohaterem. Nigdy się nie poddawaj i pamiętaj, że zawsze będę cię kochać. A teraz idź.

Popchnął go lekko, a chłopak zaczął się cofać wbrew własnej woli, nawet nie poruszając nogami. Płynął do tyłu w bieli, z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej oddalając się od Rashiry. Wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, ale ten nie poruszył się, spoglądając na niego z tęsknotą. Naruto chciał krzyknąć, gdy jego dziadek stał się jedynie niewielką kropką na horyzoncie, a biel wokół chłopaka zaczęła niknąć. Znów jednak jego usta odmówiły posłuszeństwa i nic nie powiedział.

A potem wszystko zniknęło.

[Las]

Uchiha podniósł wzrok i dostrzegł, że Deidara już tu jest. Mężczyzna mimowolnie się skrzywił, bo wybuchowy artysta działał mu już od dłuższego czasu na nerwy. Kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze Deidara współpracował z Tobim, narzekał na chłopaka bez ustanku, a gdy ten opuścił ich szeregi, artysta zaczął narzekać jeszcze bardziej na brak kompetentnego kompana, pomimo że miał teraz święty spokój. Uchiha podniósł się i podszedł do niego. Jednocześnie aktywował sharingana, żeby być pewnym, że nic go nie zaskoczy.

Wolał dmuchać na zimne.

-Masz to? -zapytał, nie bawiąc się w grzeczności.

-Mam, ale nadal nie rozumiem...

-I dobrze. -warknął Uchiha- Masz robić to, co ci każę, a nie nad tym rozmyślać.

Deidara wziął się pod boki, rozglądając się.

-Sądziłem, że to Pain dowodził. On w ogóle o tym wie?

-To źle sądziłeś. A teraz się zamknij.

Wtedy usłyszeli szelest liści. Odwrócili się i dostrzegli, jak między drzewami szybko przemieszcza się jakaś postać. Dopiero gdy zatrzymała się parę metrów przed nimi, okazało się, że to starzec. Uchiha odebrał tajemniczy pakunek Deidarze i, z wyrazem szacunku, przekazał go przybyłemu, kłaniając się nisko.

-Czy Pain wykonuje plan? -zapytał lodowatym głosem starzec. Deidara poczuł, jak po jego plecach przebiegają ciarki. W szkieletowatym mężczyźnie było coś, co przerażało artystę, coś, co sprawiało, że czuł się jak mrówka.

-Ledwo. Jest bardzo ostrożny i przez to Yondaime Hokage zdołał nas wyprzeć z Konohy. Odebrał nam też Tobiego, ale go nie zabił, więc...

Starzec prawie niedostrzegalnie drgnął, a potem spojrzał na Uchihę tak morderczym wzrokiem, że sam Deidara skulił się, próbując wyglądać na nic nieznaczącego.

-Czy wszystko mam robić za was?! -krzyknął- Znajdź Tobiego i zabierz mu drugie oko, a potem zabij go. Wygląda na to, że jest zbyt nieudanym eksperymentem, aby nadal utrzymywać go przy życiu. Jego zastąpienie nie będzie zbyt trudne, prototyp już czeka, żeby się wykazać.

-Mistrzu... -wystękał Uchiha- To niebezpieczne. A jeśli zwróci się przeciwko nam?

Starzec prychnął.

-Masz mnie za głupca?

-N-nie...

-Wszystko jest zaplanowane. Gdy tylko dziewczyna zdobędzie przynajmniej cząstkę Hachibiego, a ty oko, będziemy mieli komplet. A jak już będziesz w Konosze, zdobądź ten cholerny zwój. Nie obchodzi mnie, jakie będą konsekwencje.

Starzec, nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwrócił się i zniknął między drzewami. Deidara zamrugał, całkowicie zaskoczony tym, co się właśnie stało. Uchiha podszedł do niego, wyraźnie niezadowolony z wyniku konwersacji. Artysta mimowolnie cofnął się o krok, zanim odzyskał panowanie nad swoim ciałem i odważył się odezwać.

-Kto to był?

-Chyba już mówiłem, co myślę o twoim rozmyślaniu. Słyszałeś, co mamy zrobić. Ja zajmę się zwojem. Ty znajdziesz Tobiego, zabezpieczysz jego oko, a potem upewnisz się, że nie będzie więcej przeszkadzać.

Ruszył przed siebie, ale zatrzymał się, gdy mijał Deidarę.

-Nie waż się tego zawalić.

A potem rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

[Ame, stary magazyn]

Brzęk monety denerwował każdego z najemników, ale nikt nie ważył się postawić natrętowi. W końcu niewiele osób płaciło tyle, co on. Mizuki uśmiechnął się do siebie, bawiąc się srebrnym krążkiem i z uwielbieniem spoglądając na stertę kartek, które składały się na jego skomplikowany plan. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie tak, jak sobie wyobraził, zdobycie Konohy będzie tylko i wyłącznie pestką.

-Długo jeszcze mamy czekać?

Mizuki z niechęcią spojrzał na główne ogniwo swojego planu. Nie podobało mu się ono, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Coś musiało odwrócić uwagę Yondaime i jego najbliższych przyjaciół, podczas gdy on i główna część najemników przypuści szturm na wioskę. Demoniczni bracia nadal jednak nie byli najmilszym elementem całej strategii. Mizuki był pewien, że zginą podczas starcia z Yondaime, ale to już go nie obchodziło.

-Aż nadejdzie czas. Ile razy mam wam to powtarzać?

-Nie bądź taki mądry! -warknął Meizu, a potem odwrócił się, żeby razem z bratem wrócić do swojego kąta. Mizuki nie mógł nie powiedzieć, że nie podobał mu się rozwój sytuacji. Wkrótce Naruko i jej tatuś staną się wspomnieniem, a jego zaczną w końcu traktować poważnie. Zajęcie Konohy to dopiero pierwszy krok, a teraz miał coś więcej, niż kilku zbuntowanych rzezimieszków. Już nic ani nikt mu nie przeszkodzi.

Uśmiechnął się ponuro, wznawiając zabawę monetą.

[Sunagakure, pustynia]

Wydmy, łagodnie otulane przez lekki wiatr, wydawały się nieruchome, choć Gaara doskonale wiedział, że w każdej chwili mogą się zmienić w zabójczo niebezpieczną burzę piaskową. Osobiście nie przejmował się takimi detalami. Kiedy był dzieckiem, spędzał dużo czasu wśród piasków, gdzie nie dosięgały go kamienie innych dzieci. Teraz już nikt się nie ważył go atakować w ten sposób, lecz i tak Gaara lubił przebywać wśród tego nieokiełznanego żywiołu.

Tym razem nie był tu jednak tylko dla własnej przyjemności. Wędrował przez piasek, uparcie brnąc po wydmach w stronę położonych w głębi pustyni kamiennych kręgów. Nikt nie wiedział, po co dokładnie je tam ustawiono, ale jako jinchuriki Gaara doskonale wiedział, że właśnie w tamtym miejscu kumulacja wolnej chakry jest niesamowita. To był jeden z powodów, dla którego odradzał ćwiczenie w tamtym miejscu jutsu.

Nie spieszył się, więc nie zdziwił się, że osoba, z którą miał się spotkać, już tam jest. Z daleka wyglądała niepozornie: kobieta w ciemnym płaszczu, zdająca się nie zwracać uwagi na palące słońce. Kimkolwiek była, Gaara miał podstawy, żeby jej nie ufać. Dlatego nie wszedł do kręgu, ale stanął na jego obrzeżach, spoglądając na nią wyczekująco. Kiedy otrzymał od niej list, obwieszczający, że porwała parę dzieci z sierocińca w Sunie i chce się z nim spotkać, nie wierzył. Ale potem dostał dowody jej czynu...

-Przyszedłeś. -stwierdził ochrypłym głosem, jaki mieli podróżnicy, pozbawieni wody po dłuższej podróży po pustyni. Gaara skinął głową, a kobieta wybuchła szaleńczym śmiechem. Przez chwilę Kazekage zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien jej zabić na miejscu, ale miał wrażenie, że w tym wszystkim chodzi o coś więcej i chciał się dowiedzieć, kto pociąga za sznurki.

-Przejdź do rzeczy. -powiedział, siląc się na spokój- Gdzie są dzieci?

-Dlaczego sam się nie przekonasz? Chodź i zobacz! Tak długo zwlekałeś, że się znudziłam. One też się znudziły, więc postanowiliśmy się pobawić. -w jej głosie brzmiało szaleństwo. Teraz chrypa, jaka charakteryzowała jej słowa, brzmiała raczej jak wynik jej niepoczytalności, niż skutek braku wody. Gaara, przeklinając swoją ciekawość, postąpił parę kroków do przodu, ale kobieta nie wykonała żadnego podejrzanego ruchu.

Kazekage podążył spojrzeniem za jej palcem i z szoku zakrztusił się powietrzem. Dzieci, od pięciu do siedmiu lat, zostały poobdzierane z ubranek, a ich nagie ciała poszarpano jakimś zakrzywionym ostrzem lub ostrzami. Martwe, leżały na piasku w cieniu jednego z głazów, barwiąc grunt na czerwono. Niektóre miały oczy szeroko otwarte i w nich Gaara dostrzegł nieopisany strach. Spojrzał na kobietę.

-Bardzo się starały, ale to ja wygrałam! Szkoda... Ty też chcesz się pobawić?

-Zginiesz za to, co zrobiłaś!

Zaśmiała się.

-Z chęcią bym się z tobą pobawiła! -mlasnęła- Ale staruch chce cię żywego... Szkoda... Potańczymy?

Zanim Gaara odpowiedział, zrzuciła z siebie pelerynę, odsłaniając potworny widok. Głowa pokryta była długimi, piętnastocentymetrowymi kolcami, zmieszanymi z poplątanymi, długimi, różowymi włosami. Skóra zdawała się być popękana, a usta zostały rozszerzone i teraz odsłaniały kolekcję ostrych kłów, spomiędzy których wysuwały się dwa rozwidlone języki. Uszy były długie i ostro zakończone, a ich krawędzie poszarpane. Zamiast palców miała szpony, a wokół nóg owijał się kolczasty ogon, zakończony hakowatym ostrzem.

Najgorsze były jednak jej oczy. Były czarne, zaś tęczówka pomarańczowa. Zdawało się, że zawarte są w nich wszystkie negatywne emocje, jakie może znać człowiek. Wściekłość. Nienawiść. Chęć mordu. Gaara mimowolnie zaczął się cofać, przerażony potworem, z jakim przyszło mu się zmierzyć. Jednocześnie miał nieodparte wrażenie, że zna tą osobę. Kiedy jednak stwór rzucił się w jego stronę, biegnąc na czterech kończynach jak gepard, porzucił tą myśl i skupił się na obronie.

Za pomocą piasku bez większego problemu teleportował się poza krąg, nie chciał ryzykować wypadku. Stwór nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego lub niezadowolonego z tego, po prostu podążył za nim, szczerząc kły. Gaara natychmiast zaatakował, próbując skorzystać z najbardziej znanej techniki, jaką kiedykolwiek opanował: Sabaku Kyu. Kobieta szybko zorientowała się, co Kazekage zamierza zrobić i uciekła przed piaskiem. To tylko utwierdziło Gaarę w przekonaniu, że naprawdę skądś ją zna.

-Tanie sztuczki? -krzyknęła zachrypniętym głosem i rzuciła się z wrzaskiem w jego stronę. Po jej ruchach Kazekage zauważył, że podłoże zupełnie nie pasuje do jej ataków, uznał, że jej żywioł chakry musi być ziemią. A tu ciężko było się do takowej dokopać. Zadowolony z tej niewielkiej przewagi, teleportował się daleko od niej, aby kontynuować swoje piaskowe ataki. Kobieta zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego z odrazą, a potem...

Potem skoczyła.

Gaara zdążył jedynie otworzyć usta z zaskoczenia, zanim został powalony przez nią. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jednym skokiem w niecałą sekundę pokonała ponad 15 metrów. Szybko pokrył się piaskiem, chcąc uniknąć zranienia przez jej szpony i wycofał się do tyłu, stracił jednak całą przewagę. Stwór bez problemu unikał piasku, wykonując widowiskowe akrobacje, które Kazekage w każdej innej sytuacji podziwiałby z uśmiechem.

Gaara zdał sobie sprawę, że jego przeciwniczka jest nie tylko szalona, ale także bardzo niebezpieczna. Już dawno nie miał do czynienia z kimś tak szybkim i silnym, a zdeformowanie ciała wyraźnie wskazywało na to, że kobieta jest lub była eksperymentem Orochimaru. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie był sposób na odwrócenie jego uwagi. Wspomniała jednak o starcu, a to nie pasowało do poszukiwanego Sannina.

Kolejny cios pozbył go złudzeń: jest na bardzo złej pozycji w tej potyczce. Poczuł, jak gorąca krew skapuje na jego udo z rany na brzuchu. Wyglądało na to, że kobieta nie ma zamiaru przejmować się, w jakim stanie dostarczy Kazekage. Gaara wycofał się i po raz kolejny użył Sabaku Kyu. Tym razem zdołał ją pochwycić w piasek i unieruchomić, nie miał jednak najmniejszego zamiaru ją zabijać.

Musiał wydobyć z niej jakieś informacje.

Podszedł do niej stanowczo i spojrzał na nią poważnie. W jego oczach krył się gniew, Gaara ledwo nad sobą panował. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta wariatka zabiła niewinne dzieci. Obiecał sobie, że jeśli będzie zamierzał ją zabić, upewni się, że morderczyni to poczuje.

-Kim jesteś? Kto cię przysłał?

Kobieta wybuchła szaleńczym śmiechem, szarpiąc się w swoim piaskowym więzieniu.

-Głupiec! Sądzisz, że ze mną wygrasz swoimi piaskowymi sztuczkami? Stare i tandetne triki! Głupiec! Głupiec!

Gaara zmarszczył czoło.

-Kim jesteś?!

Oblizała się nerwowo.

-Wkrótce dostanę twoje kości... Rozszarpię twoje ciało, rozerwę mięśnie, zmiażdżę kręgosłup... Szkoda tylko, że będziesz wtedy martwy! O tak, będziesz martwy!

Znowu się zaśmiała, a Gaara drgnął, powstrzymując się przed zadaniem ostatecznego ciosu. Mimo to pozwolił, aby niewielka warstwa piasku wbiła się w jej nogę. Miał dość zabawy w przepychanki, chciał odpowiedzi. Kobieta zawyła, a potem zaczęła syczeć ze złością na Kazekage.

-To wssszyssstko, co potrafisssz? Nawet nie potrafisssz zadać bólu... Mięczak! Nawet Sssasssuke byłby lepssszy...

Gaara najpierw zamarł, a potem cofnął się, gdy do jego mózgu wreszcie dotarła odpowiednia informacja. Potrząsnął głową, zszokowany. Jego usta przez chwilę poruszały się niemo, a potem jęknął.

-Sakura? Sakura?! -powtarzał- Co Orochimaru ci zrobił?!

-On jessst nieważny. -zasyczała ze złością- Głupi i sssłaby! Tylko ssstaruch się liczy i on ci pokaże, co to ból... Tak! Nauczysssz sssię! Ssszkoda tylko, że nie będziesssz mógł tego ssspróbować w praktyce... -zaśmiała się. Gaara, niepewny, co teraz ma zrobić, zamarł. To wahanie wystarczyło Sakurze, aby jednym ciosem szponów rozedrzeć nietrwałe więzienie z piasku. Ruszyła na niego, zupełnie nie przejmując się raną na nodze. Kazekage, z innej strony, doskonale czuł palący ból w brzuchu i jego reakcje były spowolnione.

Piasek zawsze chronił go w ostatnim momencie, ale Gaara mógł się jedynie wycofywać i odpierać ciągłe i silne ataki Sakury. Wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć, jak to możliwe, że ona żyje. W końcu została pochowana! To wydawało się niemożliwe, żeby Orochimaru wykopał ją z grobu! Z drugiej strony, nawet by się nie zdziwiłby, gdyby Sannin naprawdę tak zrobił. Zbyt późno się zorientował, że znów został zagoniony do kręgu.

Jego wzrok mimowolnie znów padł na ciała zamordowanych dzieci i w jego krwi zapulsowała wściekłość. Spojrzał z nienawiścią na Sakurę, zapominając na chwilę, kim ta kobieta kiedyś była. Skierował w jedno jutsu całą swoją chakrę, zbyt późno orientując się, że Sakura została poza kręgiem. Zbyt późno rozumiejąc, że śmierć sierot była celowa. Zbyt późno pojmując, że miejsce spotkania nie było przypadkowe.

Niekontrolowany wybuch chakry pozbawił go przytomności.

[Granica Ame, las, podziemia]

Kabuto spojrzał na Orochimaru z niepokojem. Wężowy Sannin miał bardzo dobry humor, zapewne ten eksperyment miał się zakończyć sukcesem. Po tym, jak ANBU przegoniło ich po całym kontynencie, miło było usiąść i w spokoju napić się herbatki z miodem, więc Kabuto w ogóle nie podobało się, że Orochimaru znowu zaczynał kombinować. Z pewnością wkrótce znowu zwróci na siebie uwagę.

Wtedy wrócił Shipachi. Wyglądał na wściekłego, jego stan wskazywał na to, że coś go porządnie przegoniło. Odrzucił katanę w kąt i bez pytania sięgnął po butelkę sake, postawioną niedawno na biurku przez Orochimaru. Miała być jakimś katalizatorem, ale teraz była falą ulgi dla wyczerpanego Shipachiego. Wężowy Sannin spojrzał na niego.

-Zdobyłeś, czy znowu pobawiłeś się w pobijanie rekordów prędkości z Minato-kun?

-Przykro mi, Orochimaru-sama. Byłem o krok od oczu bachora, ale najstarszy Yondaime mnie powstrzymał.

Orochimaru zmarszczył czoło.

-Ostatnim razem, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, okaleczyłem go. Jakim cudem mogłeś z nim przegrać?!

Shipachi mimowolnie się skulił.

-Ale... nie przegrałem! Zabiłem go, ale powstrzymał mnie na tyle długo, żeby dać czas Yondaime i jego pieskom dotrzeć do mnie. Musiałem się wycofać.

Orochimaru przez chwilę nic nie mówił, a potem podszedł i mocno uderzył go w brzuch, wściekły. Zaczął chodzić po całym pomieszczeniu, uderzając w ściany i w sprzęty. Kabuto w milczeniu przyglądał mu się, zastanawiając się, od kiedy wężowy Sannin miewa tą huśtawkę nastrojów. Zakładał, że musiał się on nabawić jej podczas jednej z ucieczek. W końcu ileż można?

-Nie zdobyłeś oczu. Zabiłeś dzieciaka Yondaime na jego oczach. A potem jeszcze uciekłeś. -mamrotał pod nosem Orochimaru- To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim pojawi się tu ANBU, ty zapchlony psie! Miałeś poczekać, aż będzie sam!

Shipachi skulił się.

-Nadarzyła się dobra okazja! Wyeliminowałem całą drużynę Hatake, ale Uchiha zdążył podpalić las i to musiało zaalarmować Yondaime. Brakło mi dosłownie sekundy! Przysięgam, to już więcej się nie powtórzy!

Orochimaru uśmiechnął się.

-Oczywiście, że się nie powtórzy. -powiedział łagodnie- W tej postaci jesteś stanowczo zbyt zawodny. -jednym szybkim ruchem wbił w jego szyję strzykawkę i wstrzyknął mu do krwi jakąś substancję. Po chwili Shipachi osunął się na ziemię- Trzeba to zmienić. Kabuto, przyszykuj komorę. Mamy ochotnika do naszych najnowszych badań.

Kabuto nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

-Eksperyment na eksperymencie? Czy to nie za bardzo... ekstremalne? Może na to zareagować w nieprzewidywalny sposób...

-Nie grzeb się! -warknął Orochimaru- Nie mamy czasu na pogaduszki. Lada chwila pojawi się tu ANBU, musimy się spieszyć.

[Okolice Konohy]

Nero rozejrzał się, ale w pobliżu nie było nikogo podejrzanego. W sumie zdziwiłby się, gdyby okazało się inaczej. W wiosce ludzie mieli bardziej interesujące rzeczy. Atak nieznanego mu shinobi wcale mu się nie podobał, mógł wszystko zepsuć, ale przynajmniej pozostała nadzieja, że Naruto nie przeżyje. Pozbył się już Menmy, który od jakiegoś czasu węszył wokół niego, więc na razie był bezpieczny.

Lis splunął na pobliski kamień, zły na siebie. Już wcześniej powinien był zrozumieć, że ten kaleki bachor go śledził. Sam sobie nagrabił problemów, ale kiedy Naruto został zaatakowany, nadarzyła się idealna okazja, zwłaszcza że przeciwnik wyrzucił z gry samego Hatake! Naprowadzenie Menmy na atakowanego braciszka nie było takie trudne, a spowolnienie jego reakcji za pomocą specjalnego jutsu nie sprawiło mu zbyt wielu problemów.

Jego rozmyślania przerwała nadchodząca postać. Uśmiechnął się po lisiemu, bo sądził już, że się nie pojawi. Karin nie zmieniła się nawet na jotę, nadal czerwonowłosa i w okularach. Tym razem była schludnie ubrana i uczesana, przez co wydała się Nero zbyt ludzka. A ludzie byli słabi, zawodni, powinni być niewolnikami, ale w tym wypadku musiał robić dobrą minę do złej gry. Kiedy tylko przestanie być mu potrzebna, zabije ją. I po problemie.

-Spóźniłaś się.

-Wybacz, panie lisowaty. Nie mam zegarka wbudowanego w mózg. -warknęła, biorąc się pod boki- Masz coś ważnego do powiedzenia, czy znowu chcesz mi zawracać głowę swoim skomleniem na temat braku tyrana na lisim tronie?

-Jakiego znowu tyrana? -prychnął- Nie bądźmy aż tak prości. Tu nie chodzi o tyrana, tu chodzi o ład...

-Zamknij się i przejdź do rzeczy! -krzyknęła- Mam piętnaście ważniejszych rzeczy do zrobienia i żadna z nich nie ma nic wspólnego z rozmową z tobą.

-Z czego czternaście na piętnaście to podglądanie Sasuke. -stwierdził Nero, bez ukrywania odrazy w głosie. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak bardzo uwzięła się na tego chłopaka, nie widział w nim niczego specjalnego- Twoje wypady do wioski są zbyt ryzykowne. Musisz przestać to robić. Poza tym mam dla ciebie małe zadanie.

Karin skrzyżowała ramiona, mrużąc oczy.

-Co tym razem? Zgubiłeś buciki czy pieluchę?

Nero zignorował jej uwagę.

-Za dwa dni do Iwy wyruszy mała dyplomatyczna grupa. W jej skład będzie wchodzić paru zgrzybiałych starców, Sarutobi i kilku ANBU. Obchodzi mnie tylko Sandaime. Kiedy pozbawisz go głowy, osłabisz całą Konohę.

Karin prychnęła.

-Co jeszcze? Mam podbić księżyc? Przecież nie jestem w stanie przebić się przez ANBU w pojedynkę! -krzyknęła, wyrzucając ręce w boki. Nero westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem.

-A kto powiedział, że będziesz sama? Znalazłem parę innych eksperymentów Orochimaru na wolności. Przez jakiś czas pracowali razem, ale są bardzo... niestabilni. Niestety.

-Świetnie. Nie dość, że mam przebić się przez elitarnych ANBU, to jeszcze będę niańczyć dwójkę niedorozwiniętych bachorów? Wystarczy, że muszę się użerać z tobą!

-Nie chcesz nawet poznać ich imion?

Karin uniosła brwi.

-A po co?

-Mówią, że imię to klucz do ludzkiej duszy. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby to była prawda. Jesteście słabym i żałosnym gatunkiem.

Karin nie wydawała się być poruszona tą obrazą. Po prostu westchnęła.

-Nie odczepisz się, co? Dobra, mów.

-Suigetsu oraz Juugo.

Czerwonowłosej niemalże opadła szczęka. A potem się wydarła.

-CZY CI ODBIŁO?! Nie bez powodu Orochimaru zamknął Juugo! On jest niestabilny! Pozabija nas wszystkich!

Nero machnął łapą.

-Tak, tak. Już to załatwiłem. Dopóki będzie nosić obrożę, nic nikomu się nie stanie.

Karin zamrugała, kompletnie zaskoczona.

-Pozwolił... założyć sobie obrożę?

Lis uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

-Nikt nie powiedział, że zrobiłem to po dobroci. Suigetsu ma klucz do niej. A teraz przejdźmy do konkretów...

[Dwa dni później, Konoha, szpital]

Naruto z trudem podniósł powieki, z jękiem wracając do świata żywych. Nie musiał pytać, po prostu wiedział, że jest w szpitalu. Fragmenty walki z Shipachim powoli do niego powracały, a ostatni element, śmierć Menmy, uderzył w niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Chłopak mimowolnie zacisnął pięści, obiecując sobie, że dopadnie gnojka chodźby i na końcu świata. Ale żeby to zrobić, musiał się stąd wydostać i ćwiczyć.

Kilka minut zajęło mu podniesienie się do siadu i w tym czasie uznał, że to może nie być takie proste, jak przypuszczał. Pomasował obolałe plecy, rozglądając się. W rogu ustawiono fotel i po wgnieceniu uznał, że ktoś lub ktosie często w nim siadali. Aktualnie był pusty. Na stoliku stał wielki wazon pełen kwiatów. Te akurat w ogóle go nie obchodziły. Aparatura wydawała z siebie w większości przypadków ciche, kojące dźwięki. Jedynie pikanie go rozpraszało. Wtedy dostrzegł jeszcze jeden element wystroju: kulkę futra na kołdrze.

-Minoshi!

Kulka poderwała się, a następnie owinęła wokół jego szyi. Naruto stoczył desperacką walkę o odzyskanie oddechu i w końcu zdołał oderwać od siebie liska. Minoshi usiadł naprzeciwko niego, promieniejąc ze szczęścia. Naruto mimowolnie się do niego uśmiechnął, stęsknił się za tą miniaturką.

-Już się bałem, że się nie obudzisz!

-Co się właściwie stało? -zapytał blondyn- Ostatnie, co pamiętam... to jak Menma umiera.

Minoshi posmutniał.

-Ach, tak. Przykro mi. Ale to... nie koniec złych wieści.

Naruto niemalże podskoczył na łóżku.

-Ktoś jeszcze zginął?!

Minoshi skinął głową.

-Zacznę od początku. Przynieśli was dwóch do szpitala. Znaczy ciebie i tego Inuzukę. Tamtego prawie od razu połatali, a ty trafiłeś pod pięść... skrzydło tej całej Tsunade. Co za wredna bab... Znaczy się, utalentowana medyczka! Ekhem. Dwa razy stanęło ci serce i w końcu Tsunade udało się ustabilizować twój stan. Wtedy mnie jeszcze nie było, ale tata mi mówił, że znikąd serce stanęło ci po raz trzeci i nie chciało ruszyć.

Naruto z trudem przełknął ślinę. Czy to możliwe, że naprawdę był tak blisko śmierci?

-Co... potem?

-Twój dziadek, niejaki Rashira, się poświęcił.

-Co takiego?!

-No... Kazał Tsunade użyć takiej jednej wrednej techniki: jego życie za twoje. Ty żyjesz, on nie żyje. Yondaime nie chciał się zgodzić, chciał was obu żywych, ale nie miał wyjścia.

Naruto przez chwilę spoglądał na liska wielkimi oczami, a potem opadł bez życia na poduszkę. Cały ten dziwny sen zaczynał nabierać sensu. Zacisnął powieki, czując, że do oczu napływają mu łzy. Czemu wszystko musiało się zepsuć? Shipachi mu za to zapłaci i to w bardzo bolesny sposób!

**Shipachi to najmniejszy problem.**

_**Loki! Już się bałem, że zniknąłeś!**_

**Ta, jasne. Nawet nie udawaj, że ci było szkoda. Ale pomyśl, umarlaku, co kombinuje Orochimaru? A poza tym, wkrótce będzie chaos.**

_**Jaki znowu chaos?**_

**Nie wiem, skąd mam to przeczucie, ale niedługo pojawi się kolejna fala pierdolonych kłopotów. Jeszcze wspomnisz moje słowa.**

Naruto jeszcze westchnął, a potem odpłynął z powrotem w objęcia Morfeusza, wyczerpany tym niewielkim wysiłkiem.

Loki miał jednak racje. Wkrótce miał nadejść... Chaos.

CIEKAWOSTKA: W oryginalnym pomyśle, to Nayana ginęła w obronie Naruto. W kolejnym pomyśle, oboje, Nayana i Menma, ginęli. Ostatecznie uznałam, że jedynie Menma zginie, bo będzie mieć to ważne znaczenie dla rozwoju fabuły.


	50. Chapter 50

**joreth - Cieszę się, że ci się podoba :) Nie martw się, też mam ochotę uśmiercić Nero w każdym pisanym chapterze, ale to byłoby za proste. Powiem jedno: nie skończy za dobrze.**

**Liwiaa - Cierpliwości. W końcu się dowiedzą, ale jak i kiedy... ^.^**

**Riura Nee - Nie martw się, Ashayan jeszcze nie wypadła z gry. Wróci i to w wielkim stylu, ale to dopiero za jakiś czas. Sakura wróciła, to i Ashayan wróci.**

**kawa19878 - Cieszę się :D**

**Dziękuję za komentarze i wytrwałość!**

**Akcja ratunkowa**

Naruto spojrzał z niecierpliwością na wirujące w powietrzu ostrze. Jeszcze nie był pewien, jak Minoshi to robi, ale aktualnie mało go to obchodziło. Najważniejszy był trening. Shinjitsu trzymał mocno i pewnie, czekając, aż kunai poleci w jego stronę. Oczywiście, coś takiego było bułką z masłem dla każdego utalentowanego shinobi, dlatego blondyn stał na palcach prawej nogi na cienkim kijku, utrzymywanym w pionie tylko przez jego równowagę, a druga ręka była przywiązana do jego pleców.

Lisek siedział po drugiej stronie polany, czekając na odpowiedni moment. Ciągle przesuwał ostrze w powietrzu dookoła Naruto. Podczas ich tajemnych treningów chłopak często zostawał ranny, ale Loki i Minoshi dobrze sobie radzili ze składaniem go do kupy. Bardziej niebezpieczne byłoby to, gdyby ktoś przyłapał ich na treningu. Naruto dostał od swojego ojca szlaban na wychodzenie ze szpitala bez jego pozwolenia, dołączając do tego groźbę, że go przykuje do łóżka łańcuchami.

W końcu kunai, wirując w powietrzu, pofrunął w jego stronę z szybkością błyskawicy. Naruto sprawnie odbił ostrze, które po zrobieniu paru obrotów, zawróciło i jeszcze przez minutę agresywnie go atakowało, szukając luk. Potem do jednego kunaia dołączyły dwa następne, zwiększając poziom trudności. Naruto sam postanowił, że nie będzie mógł się obracać, kucać, ani podskakiwać. Jego jedyną formą obrony miało być posługiwanie się Shinjitsu. Trening kończył się wtedy, kiedy wszystkie ostrza zostały wbite w jakieś przeszkody albo zrobiło się zbyt późno.

Minoshi i Naruto zawsze ćwiczyli tylko z trzema kunaiami, uznając, że więcej zostawią sobie na późniejszy etap, kiedy blondyn już poradzi sobie z tym treningiem z zamkniętymi oczami. Dlatego wielkie było ich zdziwienie, kiedy znikąd nadleciał czwarty kunai, wycelowany w prawą nogę chłopaka. W desperacji, Naruto z całej siły odbił trzy podstawowe, a ostatniego odesłał z powrotem. Minoshi upuścił swoje ostrza i poderwał się, wypatrując przeciwnika.

Naruto zeskoczył, szybkim ruchem wyplątując drugą rękę z więzów. Zanim jednak rzucił się do ataku, zmrużył oczy, chcąc się upewnić, że to nikt znajomy. Ostatecznie okazało się, że nie było powodów do obaw. Shashara podszedł do nich leniwym, prawdziwie Narowatym krokiem, żując niewinne źdźbło trawy. W prawej ręce podrzucał dwa kunaie.

-Co tu robisz? -zapytał nieufnie Naruto. Bał się, że Nari może zdradzić jego sekret Yondaime, a ten spełni swoją groźbę i naprawdę go przykuje do łóżka. Hokage i tak miał dużo na głowie, a ostatnie wydarzenia wcale mu nie pomagały, toteż blondyn nie chciał mu dodawać kolejnych zmartwień.

-Zastanawiałem się, gdzie znikasz po nocach.

-Ktoś jeszcze o tym wie?

Shashara wzruszył ramionami.

-Połowa personelu? Yondaime kazał cię pilnować 24 godziny na dobę, nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby nic mu nie mówili ze strachu.

Naruto prawie wypuścił Shinjitsu z ręki. Mógł się domyślić, że Hokage posunie się do czegoś takiego, a teraz pozostało mu się jedynie cieszyć, że żaden nadpobudliwy medyk nie pobiegł się mu poskarżyć. Spuścił wzrok, zawstydzony swoją głupotą.

-Chyba mnie nie wydasz? -zapytał cicho. Shashara parsknął śmiechem.

-Żartujesz? Gdybym miał cię wydać, skazałbym cię na wieczność lenistwa za kratkami. Yondaime kazałby cię zamrozić, żeby mieć pewność, że nic sobie nie zrobisz. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy nie ma Naruko.

Naruto spojrzał na przyjaciela z zaskoczeniem.

-Nie ma jej?

Shashara potrząsnął głową.

-Została wysłana ze swoją drużyną do Suny w jakieś arcyważnej sprawie. Mnie tu zostawili, żebym ciebie pilnował. Jakiś dzieciak z ANBU mnie zastąpił, na oko całkiem tępy. Doprowadzi Sasuke do szewskiej pasji, zobaczysz.

Naruto parsknął śmiechem.

-A myślałem, że sama Naruko wystarczy... A więc miałeś mnie pilnować... Jakoś ci to nie idzie.

Shashara pokręcił głową z westchnięciem.

-Pozwalałem ci uciekać, żebyś mógł trenować. Domyśliłem się, że zechcesz rozerwać Shipachiego na tysiąc i jeden kawałek. Ale uznałem, że zrobiło się to dosyć monotonne.

-Monotonne?! -zaprotestował Minoshi- Staram się jak mogę!

-Ale to nadal tylko trzy kunaie. -zauważył pogodnie Shashara- W normalnej walce Naruto będzie bombardowany tysiącami kunai, shurikenów i całą resztą tego typu draństw. A nie trzema.

Blondyn westchnął.

-Racja.

Shashara uśmiechnął się.

-Ale są też plusy tej sytuacji.

-Niby jakie?

-Ty masz problem z rozwinięciem treningu, a mi się nudzi.

-Tobie zawsze się nudzi, kiedy nie możesz spać. -zauważył Naruto. Shashara wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie odkryłeś niczego nowego.

Blondynowi pozostało jedynie westchnąć i zgodzić się na pomoc przyjaciela. Od teraz Minoshi nadal atakował go znienacka widocznymi kunaiami, poruszając nimi w powietrzu, ale teraz było ich do ośmiu, a Naruto nadal miał do dyspozycji tylko Shinjitsu. Dodatkowo, w każdej chwili i z każdej strony mogły wylecieć kolejne kunaie i shurikeny, kierowane w Naruto przez Shasharę, znudzonego na tyle, żeby nie dawać blondynowi ani chwili wytchnienia.

Efekt był taki, że kiedy Naruto wrócił do swojej „celi" w szpitalu, był wyczerpany i spocony, a na łóżko padł od razu, gdy tylko miał taką możliwość. Po tym, jak Shashara go powiadomił, że jego ucieczki nie są tajemnicą dla personelu, nawet nie zawracał sobie głowy ukrywaniem się, po prostu przeszedł obok każdego, kogo spotkał po drodze. Kiedy tylko zakopał się pod kołdrą i umieścił głowę na miękkiej poduszce, jego oczy same się zamknęły.

[Konoha, Wieża Hokage]

-Nie zgadzam się! -wrzasnął Fugaku. Minato ledwo słuchał jego argumentów, masując czubkami palców swoje skronie. Jego uwaga zdawała się być skupiona jedynie na gumce do mazania, leżącej przed jego nosem. Jiraiya, robiący od dłuższego czasu za ochroniarza byłego ucznia, trzymał wściekłego Uchihę z dala od wyczerpanego Hokage. Ambasador z Neko no Kuni wydawał się być oburzony takim przyjęciem.

Shikaku trzymał się z boku, uważnie przyglądając się starciu między ambasadorem a Uchihą. O tej godzinie Nara najchętniej leżałby głęboko pod kołdrą, kołysany do snu przez ciche chrapanie jego żony. Zasypianie na stojąco przy wrzeszczących na siebie dorosłych nie było żadną przyjemnością i bardzo go denerwowało. Minato w końcu postanowił go uratować i wziąć swoją godność w garść. Wstał, uderzając dłonią w biurko.

-Dość tego, to nie jest zoo!

Fugaku zamilkł, zaskoczony nowym obliczem Minato. Najwyraźniej ostatnie wydarzenia były zbyt ciężkie, żeby Hokage był w stanie je udźwignąć. Teraz Yondaime był poważny i surowy, nie pozwalający nikomu wejść mu w drogę. Dodatkowa troska o Naruko w niczym nie pomagała. Minato spojrzał na ambasadora.

-Żądanie Neko no Kuni jest bezpodstawne i idiotyczne. Chyba nie sądzicie, że naprawdę dostaniecie połowę dzielnicy Uchiha?

-I tak jest niezamieszkana. -stwierdził spokojnie ambasador- Klan Uchiha jest na wymarciu, a my potrzebujemy miejsca, gdzie będą mogły mieszkać nasze rodziny.

-Na wymarciu?! -zawył Fugaku, walcząc z uściskiem Jiraiyi. Minato uderzył dłonią w biurko po raz kolejny.

-DOSYĆ!

Fugaku zawisł w ramiona Sannina, wyczerpany walką.

-Minato, nie możesz im na to pozwolić...

-I nie zamierzam. -warknął Minato- Dzielnica Uchiha jest częścią Konohy, tak samo jak Neko no Kuni. Nie zapominajcie, że nie jesteście już osobną wioską. -spojrzał poważnie na ambasadora- Nie macie żadnych praw do tych ziem, a jeśli jeszcze raz pojawicie się tu z taką prośbą, zostawię was na łasce Fugaku!

Uchiha wyraźnie był zadowolony z takiego rozwiązania. Ambasador spurpurowiał, ignorując Fugaku.

-Ryzykujesz bunt, drogi Hokage.

-Postawię sprawę jasno! -krzyknął zdenerwowany Minato- Jeśli Neko no Kuni zacznie coś kombinować, osobiście dopilnuję, żeby po waszej wiosce nie zostały gruzy! Zrozumiałeś?!

Ambasador, zaskoczony tym obrotem spraw, cofnął się o parę kroków. Po chwili skinął głową, a w jego oczach pojawił się strach. Wyraźnie nie tak zaplanował sobie tą rozmowę.

-A więc teraz odwrócisz się i wrócisz do swoich. -dodał Minato- Powtórzysz im, co ci powiedziałem i lepiej, żeby oni wszyscy to zrozumieli. A teraz wynocha!

[Konoha, szpital]

Naruto przespał prawie połowę dnia i jadł właśnie obiad(śniadanie), kiedy do jego pokoju wszedł Jiraiya. Mężczyzna był wyraźnie niewyspany i zdenerwowany, o czym świadczył jego całkiem poważny wzrok. Sannin zawsze miał w sobie coś, co mówiło o jego zboczonej naturze i o tym, że zawsze myśli o nieprzyzwoitych rzeczach. Teraz jednak tego nie było widać i Naruto zaniepokoił się.

-Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. -powiedział bez przywitania się, siadając na krawędzi łóżka. Chłopak przełknął ostatni kęs i przyjrzał się dokładniej Jiraiyi, ale nie dostrzegł żadnych innych dziwnych objawów.

-O czym?

Jiraiya spojrzał na Naruto i westchnął głośno, jakby bił się w myślach z jakimś głupim pomysłem. Chłopak starał się nie okazywać zniecierpliwienia, ale cienko mu to szło, bo co chwilę porywał kolejny kęs z talerza.

-Naruto, wiem, że jesteś już wystarczająco silny, żeby trenować. -zaczął Sannin, a Naruto powstrzymał jęknięcie. Zaczął się naprawdę zastanawiać, ile osób wie o jego wypadach- Chodzi o Sarutobiego. On... Trzy dni temu wyruszył do Iwy na dyplomatyczną misję, ale wczoraj ANBU, którzy go eskortowali, przestali raportować. Minato obawia się, że coś się stało, ale on sam ma za dużo na głowie, żeby się tym zająć.

Chłopak z trudem przełknął ślinę, prawie nie wierząc w swoje szczęście. Im szybciej stąd wyjdzie, tym szybciej będzie mógł się zająć poważnym treningiem.

-Mam się tym zająć?

-Wykłóciłem się o to z Minato. Dołączysz do grupy prowadzonej przez Shikamaru i sprawdzisz, co się stało. Może to tylko zwykłe zaniedbanie, ale nie możemy ryzykować.

Naruto mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, myśląc o tym, że w końcu będzie mógł się przespacerować w dzień. Potem jednak dotarła do niego rzeczywistość i spochmurniał.

-Dlaczego się o mnie wykłóciłeś?

Jiraiya podrapał się po nosie, odwracając wzrok.

-W sumie... Wolałem, żebyś tu siedział jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale Shikamaru uparł się, że chce ciebie. A wiesz, że uparty Nara to prawie to samo, co uparta Naruko.

Humor Naruto od razu się zepsuł. Skrzyżował ramiona i spojrzał na Sannina ze złością. A miał taką nadzieję, że przynajmniej on go docenił.

-Dzięki za wsparcie.

-Nie ma za co. -mruknął obojętnie Jiraiya- Ktoś ci zaraz przyniesie twoje rzeczy, ten cholerny lis, Minoshi, idzie z tobą. Ty naprawdę miałeś takie fanaberie do stroju, czy to tylko jego pomysły?

-Jakiego stroju? -wymamrotał bez zrozumienia Naruto. Sannin kiwnął głową.

-Czyli on. To dobrze, bo zacząłbym się o ciebie martwić.

Chciał wstać, ale Naruto złapał go za rękę.

-Jaki strój? Co on wymyślił?!

-Nie panikuj, nie jest aż tak źle. Za trzy godziny masz być przy południowej bramie.

Jiraiya wyrwał mu się i wyszedł, zanim ten zdążył zapytać o coś jeszcze. Naruto skulił się na łóżku, nie mogąc przestać myśleć o tym, o co chodzi z tym strojem. Chłopak obiecał sobie, że jeśli Minoshi załatwi mu strój klauna albo kurczaka, przebierze jego samego za różowego króliczka. Przynajmniej Shipachi padnie ze śmiechu i Naruto nie będzie musiał się z nim męczyć. Blondyn przeczesał palcami swoje nieposłuszne włosy, a potem przeciągnął się, ziewając. Miał ogromną ochotę olać tą misję i zakopać się z powrotem pod kołdrą.

Po jakichś pięciu minutach niecierpliwego czekania pojawił się kurier. Niósł paczkę ubrań, Shinjitsu, plecak i Minoshiego. Cały ten dobytek położył na łóżku, potem się lekko ukłonił w stronę Naruto i wyszedł. Spojrzenie chłopaka skierowało się na liska, który właśnie rozszarpywał folię, uwalniając ten „dziwny" strój.

-Co to jest? -zapytał Naruto, zanim jeszcze dostał do dłoni górę. Minoshi spojrzał na niego z niesamowitym zadowoleniem.

-Nie wiesz nawet, jak długo się nad tym męczyłem. Musiałem składać zamówienia wszędzie i trochę wykosztowałem tatusia, ale było warto. Mocne, ale lekkie, żadnych fanaberii i zbędnych dodatków, parę dodatkowych kieszonek, ukrytych przed wzrokiem obserwatorów.

Naruto przyjrzał się krytycznie czarno-szkarłatnemu ubraniu. Bluza miała dwie widoczne kieszonki na przodzie i dwie ukryte w rękawach, była ciepła i między warstwami tkaniny wyraźnie coś wsadzono. Coś twardego, ale najwyraźniej nie metal. Spodnie miały szersze zakończenia, a sandały były wysokie i mocne. Do zestawu dołączono też rękawiczki bez palców. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, że nie ma tu ani głowy kurczaka, ani czapeczki trefnisia.

-Już się bałem. Jiraiya mówił, że miałeś jakieś fanaberie.

Minoshi prychnął.

-Ludzie to fajtłapy. Jedna większa ciapa od drugiej. Może faktycznie straciłem trochę panowania nad sobą. Troszeczkę.

-Jasne. -mruknął Naruto.

-Na co czekasz? Ubieraj się!

Chłopak przewrócił oczami, ale posłusznie wygrzebał się spod kołdry i zabrał się do przebierania. Pięć razy próbował zmusić liska do odwrócenia wzroku, ale ten nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi, więc Naruto ostatecznie dał sobie spokój. Minoshi, nie dość, że bezczelnie się gapił, to jeszcze ciągle go popędzał, nie mogąc się doczekać, aż w końcu razem ruszą w świat. A konkretnie to najpierw do wioski.

-Chcę odwiedzić parę osób, zanim ruszymy. -oznajmił Naruto, przeglądając plecak. Jego zawartość robiła wrażenie: najlepszej jakości kunaie i shurikeny, bandaże i ampułki z odtrutkami, a nawet fiolka z trucizną. Poza tym miał jeszcze ohydne pigułki żywieniowe i parę leków na wszelki wypadek, głównie antybiotyków.

-Masz dużo czasu, jeszcze ponad dwie i pół godziny. -poinformował go rzeczowym tonem Minoshi, kręcąc się na łóżku. Naruto spojrzał na niego kątem oka, zakładając katanę tak, że była ułożona niemalże prostopadle do jego pleców.

-To gdzie ci się tak śpieszy?

-Nie masz już dość tego szpitala?

-Jeszcze nie raz tu wyląduję, wspomnisz moje słowa. -burknął Naruto, łapiąc za plecak i wychodząc z sali. Minoshi popędził za nim, po chwili wbiegając mu na ramię i moszcząc się na nim. Chłopak nie miał siły, żeby zaprotestować. Ludzie, których mijał, odprowadzali go wzrokiem, choć mieszkańcy Konohy powoli przyzwyczajali się do widoku lisów. Ze szpitala wyszedł z małym problemem, recepcjonistka nie chciała go wypuścić i musiał jej po prostu uciec. Potem już nikt się go nie czepiał.

Jego kroki same zaprowadziły go do domu Kakashiego i Iruki. Czuł, że musi odwiedzić swojego przybranego Aniki, bo w przeciwnym razie zjedzą go nerwy. Zastanawiał się, jak bardzo Yuki urósł. Minoshi, ku zadowoleniu blondyna, nie odezwał się nawet słowem, kiedy chłopak zapukał do drzwi. Otworzył mu zaspany Umino, przecierając oczy. Dopiero gdy rozpoznał wysokiego 12-latka, jego uśmiech objął całą twarz. Wciągnął Naruto do środka i uścisnął go mocno.

-Drzemka po południu? Nie za późno? -podrażnił Irukę Naruto, uśmiechając się. Mężczyzna lekko zdzielił blondyna po głowie, ale chłopak nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, bo prawie tego nie poczuł.

-Minato wypuścił cię ze szpitala?

-Tak jakby. Jestem... Mam iść na misję. -powiedział Naruto i w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Najpewniej detale misji były ściśle tajne, w końcu Sandaime miał również wielu wrogów, którzy tylko czekali na jego potknięcie.

-Misja? W twoim stanie? -w głosie Iruki brzmiała niepewność- Może lepiej odmów?

Naruto potrząsnął głową.

-Nie, to moja jedyna szansa, żeby wyrwać się ze szpitala. Muszę trenować.

Iruka skrzyżował ramiona, uważnie przyglądając się blondynowi.

-Trenować? Ale po co? Trening może poczekać, aż wydobrzejesz.

-Muszę dorwać Shipachiego. -wypalił Naruto- Zapłaci mi za Menmę i dziadka.

Iruka zamarł, szukając argumentu, który zbiłby blondyna z tropu, ale zemsta na taką skalę nie była łatwa do obalenia. Naruto skinął mu głową.

-Dbaj o siebie, Aniki. Kiedy skończę misję, wpadnę tu jeszcze raz w odwiedziny. Może Kakashi wtedy też tu będzie. -rozejrzał się- A gdzie Yuki?

-Oddałem go Nayanie. Bardzo go lubi, a jej bardziej się przyda niż mnie.

Naruto skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. Pożegnał się szybko z Iruką i ruszył dalej, nie chcąc się spóźnić na swoją pierwszą misję odkąd wrócił do wioski. Zawitał jeszcze do Ichiraku, żeby zjeść porządną porcję ramenu, a potem odwiedził cmentarz, stając na parę minut nad grobem Menmy. Tuż obok znajdował się grób dziadka. Stał tam dość długo, stracił poczucie czasu, rozmyślając nad tym, co mógłby zrobić, gdyby tak nie zawalił. Może oboje by żyli.

-Nie rób tego.

Naruto obrócił się na pięcie i dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że spogląda na Yamato. Mężczyzna spoglądał na niego łagodnie, ale w jego spojrzeniu czaiła się spora dawka rozbawienia. Blondyn chrząknął, zanim coś powiedział.

-Czego mam nie robić?

-Nie kopiuj Kakashiego. Gdyby nie to, że inaczej wyglądacie, pomyliłbym cię z nim. On też przesiaduje na cmentarzu całe godziny, dlatego się spóźnia. To nie jest jednak postawa godna kopiowania.

Naruto spuścił wzrok.

-Po prostu... uznałem, że warto tu chwilę postać. Dla nich.

-Chwilę? Czy może pół godziny? Lepiej się pospiesz, jeśli nie chcesz się spóźnić na swoją misję.

Chłopak przypomniał sobie o Shimamaru i bramie.

-Misja!

Ruszył biegiem, budząc przy okazji Minoshiego, który zdążył zapaść w krótką drzemkę. Po drodze odpychał ludzi i przebiegał po dachach, domyślając się, że Shikamaru postanowi zrobić małą gadkę przed wyruszeniem, żeby upewnić się, że każdy zna swoją rolę. Nie chciał zarobić bury od swojego kapitana już na samym początku. Gdy dostrzegł południową bramę, zobaczył, że pod nią stoi parę cieni, ale Shikamaru dopiero zmierza w tamtym kierunku.

Wyprzedził go i ledwo wyhamował przy grupce czekających, a potem oparł dłonie o swoje kolana i wziął parę głębokich wdechów. Kiedy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył, że wszyscy mają przynajmniej plecak i również są gotowi na wszystko. Razem z Shikamaru i Naruto było ich ośmiu. Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji oraz Chouji uzupełniali grupę. Zanim Nara doszedł, blondyn odzyskał oddech i zdołał zignorować rozbawione spojrzenia pozostałych.

-Wszyscy są, dobrze. -zaczął od razu Shikamaru- Znacie szczegóły. ANBU ochraniający Sarutobiego-sama przestali składać raporty od wczoraj. Mamy zbadać, co się stało i nastawić się na to, że zostaniemy zaatakowani. Naszym celem jest sprowadzenie Sarutobiego-sama do wioski w jednym kawałku bez względy na koszty. Każda inna osoba się nie liczy. Zrozumieliście?

Grupa pokiwała głową.

-Świetnie. Nie prosiłem się o rolę lidera, ale skoro mi już ją dali, zamierzam utrzymać was przy życiu. Kiba, ty i Akamaru prowadzicie nas od samego początku, szukacie zapachu Sarutobiego-sama. Shino, Neji i ja będziemy wsparciem, neutralizując napastników. Lee i Sasuke atakują jako pierwsi. Naruto i Chouji będą pilnować, żeby nikt nie zaszedł nas od tyłu. Jeśli znajdziemy kogoś żywego, to wy będziecie go pilnować. Wszystko jasne?

Ponowne kiwnięcia głową.

-Dobrze. Idziemy!

Jak na Narę, ruszył zaskakująco żwawo i dopiero po chwili Kiba go wyprzedził na grzbiecie Akamaru. Shinobi powoli uformowali odpowiedni szyk i już po kilku minutach biegli drogą, wyglądając kłopotów. Sasuke i Lee trzymali się blisko Inuzuki, gotowi zaszarżować na wroga, Shikamaru trzymał się w środku, w każdej chwili przygotowany na zmianę planu. Neji i Shino zostawali nieco w tyle, zaś Naruto i Chouji biegli po przeciwnych sobie bokach.

Utrzymywali to tempo przez resztę dnia, szybko pokonując kolejne etapy podróży. Jak poinformował ich Shikamaru, ostatni raport ANBU wskazywał, że Sarutobi znajdował się gdzieś w połowie drogi do Iwy. Mieli się tam dostać w ciągu 15 godzin ciągłego biegu, ale Nara uznał, że przyda im się mała przerwa. Rzadko się ze sobą porozumiewali, zbytnio skupieni na nie męczeniu się. Naruto był zmotywowany, żeby wytrzymać każde tempo, jakie narzuci im ich kapitan, nie tylko po to, żeby się wyróżnić, ale także po to, żeby pokonać własne słabości. Ostatni pojedynek z Shipachim pokazał mu, jak słaby jest.

[Okolice Konohy, las]

Mizuki spojrzał na zachodzące słońce i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zapowiadała się naprawdę pogodna noc, idealna na krwawy przewrót. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy pozbędzie się bachora Minato, Naruko, a potem zetnie samemu Hokage głowę. Meizo i Gouzu czekali na jego rozkazy, skryci razem z resztą małej armii w gąszczu. Mizuki zbyt późno zorientował się, że jest obserwowany. Złapał za kunaia, ale intruz już był przed nim.

-Co my tu mamy? -zamruczał lis- Prawdopodobny sojusznik?

-Czym ty jesteś?

-Twoim najlepszym lisim przyjacielem. -lis przyjrzał się zebranym najemnikom, oceniając ich siły- Mogę pomóc ich wprowadzić do wioski. W zamian chcę jedynie głowy Hokage.

Mizuki zamyślił się. Nienawiść w głosie lisa była za mocna, żeby była udawana. W końcu to nie był taki zły pomysł. Pierwotny plan zakładał szturm na bramę i przedarcie się do wioski pod osłoną nocy.

-Da się załatwić.

Lis wyszczerzył się i wziął się pod boki.

-Doskonale. Musisz wiedzieć, że Minato jest bardzo osłabiony psychicznie. Nie stanowi takiego zagrożenia jak niegdyś. Sarutobiego nie ma w wiosce, tak samo jak Kakashiego i jego małej drużyny. Jedyne zagrożenie stanowi Korzeń i Jiraiya, ale z nimi raczej sobie poradzisz?

Mizuki poczuł ukłucie rozczarowania, kiedy dowiedział się, że nie ma Naruko w wiosce. Ale, w sumie, nie mógł dostać wszystkiego naraz. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i skinął głową, dając Demonicznym Braciom znak, żeby podeszli. Szybką wymianą zdań ustalili z lisem plan ataku.

[?]

Gaara jęknął, wypluwając krew na ziemię. Siedział na kamiennej posadzce, drżąc z zimna. Na zewnątrz jaskini panował mrok, była noc. Jak zwykle na pustyni to bywało, noce były bardzo zimne. Kazekage zadrżał i odkrył, że ma skute z tyłu ręce, a koniec łańcucha wbity był w skalną ścianę. Rozejrzał się, szukając wskazówki, gdzie się znajduje, ale poza ogromną rzeźbą, której dostrzegał w sumie sam cień, nie dostrzegł niczego ciekawego.

Podjął próbę uwolnienia się, ale łańcuchy były za dobre. Najwyraźniej blokowały także jego chakrę, bo nie był w stanie unieść najmniejszego ziarenka piasku. Mimowolnie jęknął, czując się bezsilny. Wrócił do niego obraz zamordowanych dzieci i to tylko dlatego, żeby dostać jego. Komu mogłoby tak na nim zależeć? Albo raczej: komu tak bardzo zależało na Shukaku?

Wtedy z boku doszedł do niego syk.

Odwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę i zmrużył oczy. Sakura wróciła do normalnego stanu, ale różowe włosy nadal miała splątane, była brudna i wychudzona, a w jej oczach panowało szaleństwo. Podeszła do Gaary, unosząc dłoń do zadania ciosu.

-Czekaj! -krzyknął Kazekage. Jego nagła reakcja zaskoczyła Sakurę i sprawiła, że ta cofnęła się o parę kroków- Nie wiem, co Orochimaru ci zrobił, ale możemy ci pomóc. Możesz wrócić do Konohy, odzyskać swoje życie. Możesz być shinobi! Tak jak kiedyś, Sakura. Pomożemy ci.

Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że w oczach Sakury zabłysła nadzieja, ale wkrótce to wrażenie zostało zastąpione przez strach, gdy dziewczyna znowu syknęła i doskoczyła do niego. Chciał krzyknąć, ale wtedy uderzyła go z całej siły w tył głowy. Gaara powoli odpłynął w niebyt.


	51. Chapter 51

**joreth - Cieszę się, że ci się podoba :) Mam jeszcze chętkę zrobić coś z Sasuke, ale jeszcze nie wiem, co. Na razie jednak walczę o wenę, co idzie mi coraz gorzej.**

**Riura Nee - Jeszcze nie jestem pewna, kiedy wprowadzić Ashayan z powrotem. Na pewno będzie przy tym dużo huku i wybałuszania oczu, przez co mój umysł i moja wena zostaną nadszarpnięte, ale postaram się tego nie schrzanić.**

**Liwiaa - ... Trochę za wcześnie na zabijanie Sakury, nieprawdaż? Naruko jeszcze nie spróbowała nawet swojego Friend no Jutsu! :D**

**Corax - Kirigan? Nie sądzę. Raczej Naruto odkryje jakieś inne możliwości, nie chcę robić jakiegoś SuperWypasPotężnego Kekkei Genkai z d**y wziętego. To nie miałoby sensu. Minoshi jeszcze wróci i to z hukiem!**

**Upadly - Wybacz, nie robię tego celowo, ale ostatnio mam takie urwanie głowy, że szkoda gadać. Piszę 15 rzeczy i żadna nie jest tym, czym powinnam się zajmować.**

**PRZEPRASZAM ZA OPÓŹNIENIE!**

**51\. Przyjaciel czy wróg?**

Akamaru szczeknął parę razy, ostrzegając shinobi za sobą. Shikamaru wybiegł do przodu, unosząc dłoń w górę, żeby zatrzymać swoją grupę. Sam ruszył powoli, rozglądając się za zagrożeniami, jakie wywęszył pies Inuzuki. Niczego jednak nie widział... przynajmniej dopóki nie wyszedł z krzaków na trakt. Przeklął głośno i zawołał shinobi do siebie. Naruto wyszedł na drogę jako ostatni, uważnie obserwując otoczenie.

Wtedy zobaczył to, co się działo na trakcie.

Wokół było pełno ciał ANBU, maski niektórych były pozdzierane z twarzy. Paru cywili, którzy podróżowali z Sarutobim, również byli martwi. Shikamaru uklęknął nad jednym z trupów i zbadał jego stan, zwracając uwagę grupy na rany od miecza i dziwne, porozszarpywane kawałki ciał. Sasuke i Shino rozeszli się, żeby poszukać ocalałych.

-Kto mógłby to zrobić? -zapytał cicho Naruto, spoglądając na martwego staruszka. Shikamaru wzruszył ramionami.

-Na razie mało mnie to obchodzi.

-Nie ma tu zwłok Sarutobiego. -powiadomił Narę Sasuke, wracając do grupy. Naruto ponownie się rozejrzał, czując, że jego żołądek mimowolnie podchodzi mu do gardła. Loki się z niego wyśmiewał, ale blondyn nie zwracał na Cienia najmniejszej uwagi. Coś w tym chaosie wydawało mu się znajome. Miał wrażenie, że już kiedyś czuł ten charakterystyczny zapach chakry.

-Musimy go znaleźć. Kiba! Niech Akamaru poszuka jakiegoś tropu.

Pies szczeknął parę razy i zaczął węszyć dookoła pobojowiska. Naruto, w głębi duszy, miał wrażenie, że jest już za późno, aby uratować Sarutobiego. Jego pięść mimowolnie się zacisnęła. Dopiero co obiecał sobie, że zabije Shipachiego, aby pomścić dziadka i brata. Czy teraz miał mścić się za kolejną osobę? To wydawało mu się jak niekończące się koło, pełne bólu i śmierci. Klepnięcie w plecy odwróciło jego uwagę od ponurych myśli.

-Wszystko w porządku? Zbladłeś. -zauważył Chouji, przegryzając chrupki. Naruto nie mógł uwierzyć, że Akimichi mógł jeść i nie wymiotować przy czymś takim.

-Nic mi nie jest. -powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby blondyn- Po prostu... Mam ochotę dorwać tego, kto to zrobił, i rozszarpać go na strzępy.

-To nam nie pomoże. -przerwał Naruto Shikamaru, podchodząc- Gdyby zależało mi na bezużytecznym szale, poczekałbym na Naruko. Musisz zachować spokój i słuchać rozkazów.

-Hai. -mruknął blondyn, odwracając wzrok. Obiecał sobie, że nie zapracuje sobie na burę od kapitana, ale jednak i tak ją dostał. Czuł się upokorzony. Wtedy Akamaru zaczął szczekać jak nawiedzony, oznajmiając wszystkim, że złapał trop. On i Inuzuka ruszyli przodem, a reszta grupy ustawiła się w odpowiedni szyk. Ciężko było nadążyć za psem, a ślady, jakie mijali, wyraźnie wskazywały na to, że ktokolwiek uciekał, zacięcie się bronił.

**Wiesz... Tak się zastanawiam...**

_**Ty? Zastanawiasz się? CUD!**_

**Nie denerwuj mnie, kurduplu! Chodzi mi o to, że ten cały Sarutobi... on już nie jest Hokage, tak?**

_**No... nie.**_

**Ani nikim takim ważnym?**

_**Poprzedni Hokage zwykle są doradcami i w ogóle. Ale rzadko mają wpływ na coś ważnego. Czasami zastępują aktualnych Hokage, kiedy ci są niedysponowani. Czemu pytasz?**_

**Zastanawiam się, komu byłoby na rękę, żeby usunąć kogoś takiego jak Sarutobi.**

_**No wiesz... Jest bardzo poważany, ludzie go lubią. Jego śmierć dla Konohy byłaby dużym ciosem. I tata miałby więcej problemów.**_

**Hm... Czyli można uznać, że temu komuś zależy na osłabieniu wioski od środka. Do głowy przychodzą mi tylko trzy osoby, młody: Orochimaru, ten cały Mizuki z twoich wspomnień oraz Nero. Z tymże Nero...**

_**Jest cały czas w wiosce.**_

Naruto drgnął, zaniepokojony tym, gdzie zmierzała ta konwersacja.

**No właśnie. Jest tam cały czas i ma oko na wszystko. Ma też dostęp do bram, do alarmów, do...**

_**Okej, załapałem. Jest prawie że u władzy. Ale o co ci biega?**_

**Biega? Nic mi nie biega. Tak mi cały czas chodzi po głowie... Pamiętasz śmierć Menmy?**

_**Staram się zapomnieć. Dzięki za przypomnienie.**_

**Proszę bardzo. A teraz słuchaj: Menma nadbiegł od południa, tak? Ale reszta grupy wyskoczyła od północy. Co to oznacza?**

_**Że masz kompas w głowie?**_

**Nie, idioto. On nie przyszedł tam z nimi. Mały quiz: co jest na południe od tego pechowego lasku?**

Naruto nie miał ochoty bawić się w zgadywanki w takim momencie, ale wiedział, że Loki się nie odczepi, więc po prostu wytężył umysł, szukając odpowiedniej mapy.

_**Nic ciekawego, mur.**_

**Bingo! Pytanie: co on by tam robił? Kompletnie nic. Odpowiedź: ktoś go tamtędy przyprowadził. Pytanie: po co? Odpowiedź: żeby się wtrącił pomiędzy ciebie i Shipachiego. Pytanie: jakie miał szanse? Odpowiedź: zerowe. Wniosek: ktoś chciał się go pozbyć.**

_**Bzdura! Kto chciałby się pozbyć Menmy?**_

**Nero?**

Naruto potrząsnął głową.

_**Nero? On nienawidzi mnie. Nie miał nic do Menmy. Czemu chciałby się go pozbyć?**_

**Oto jest pytanie, prawda? Może chciał cię po prostu zranić, a może Menma mu w jakiś sposób wadził...**

_**Dramatyzujesz. To nie Menma, to Orochimaru.**_

Naruto wyraźnie zaznaczył, że to koniec tej konwersacji. Choć nie cierpiał Nero, nie zamierzał ot tak posądzać go o coś takiego. Nie chciał nawet wierzyć, że lis mógłby być w to zamieszany. Skupił się ponownie na Akamaru. Zniszczone miejsca znajdowali coraz częściej i Naruto zaczynał uważać, że zbliżają się do swojego celu. Mimowolnie zacisnął dłoń na Shinjitsu, gotów go wyszarpnąć w każdej chwili.

Shikamaru zatrzymał ich przed polaną. Na trawie widoczne były plamy krwi, a w oddali płonęło powalone drzewo. Za skałą kilkanaście metrów przed nimi kulił się Sarutobi, poraniony i wyraźnie wycieńczony. Obok niego klęczał jakiś ANBU, ale nie miał już na sobie maski i ciężko dyszał, drżąc. Naruto rozejrzał się, szukając wrogów, ale Neji go wyręczył.

-Troje przeciwników, jedna kobieta, dwóch mężczyzn. -powiadomił ich szeptem, wskazując na odpowiedni kierunek. Shikamaru skinął głową i kazał Choujiemu oraz Kibie przedostać się do Sarutobiego, podczas gdy reszta miała okrążyć wrogów. Naruto cicho wysunął Shinjitsu i chwycił go w obie ręce. Minoshi wreszcie poruszył się na jego ramieniu, wypatrując zagrożenia i lekko szczerząc kiełki.

-Powoli, bez pospiechu. Nie chcemy ich zaalarmować zbyt wcześnie. -mówił do nich Shikamaru szeptem, a potem wydał rozkazy drgnięciami dłoni. Naruto ich nie znał, więc został przy Narze. Pół okręgiem powoli zbliżali się do przeciwników, skrytych za drzewami, kiedy cały ich plan w jednej chwili zaczął się sypać. Dosłownie. Z nieba spadły setki kunai i shurikenów. Naruto, zaciskając zęby, żeby nie krzyknąć, odbił z dwadzieścia, zanim trzy poraniły mu ręce i twarz. Shikamaru miał się znacznie gorzej.

Zanim zdołali się pozbierać po tym niespodziewanym ataku, zza zasłony dymu wypadła... dziwna istota. Naruto zrozumiał, że to człowiek pod wpływem Przeklętej Pieczęci Orochimaru, zanim musiał się wycofać, żeby nie zostać przez niego zmiażdżonym. Jego dłoń poruszyła się automatycznie, celując w gardło napastnika, ale ten, wbrew swojej masie, zdołał się uchylić i zaatakować. Jego atak nie dotarł jednak do celu, bo mężczyzna został otoczony przez chmurę owadów.

-TY IDIOTO! TERAZ NIE DA SIĘ GO KONTROLOWAĆ!

Naruto podniósł wzrok nad mężczyznę.

-DAJ SPOKÓJ! Juugo sobie poradzi. Spadajmy.

-A co z Sarutobim, matole?!

Wtedy Naruto rozpoznał ten głos i, z krzykiem wściekłości, przeskoczył nad wściekłym i niepanującym nad sobą Juugo. Karin wyczuła, że nad chodzi, ale jej duma przeważyła, aby uderzyć swojego kompana za jego pomysł. To dało blondynowi czas na zadanie ciosu, zdołała go jednak sparować, cofając się o parę kroków. Jej kompan, zaskoczony tym nagłym atakiem, nie zdążył zauważyć Sasuke, który wyłonił się za jego plecami i ciął w jego ramię.

-Chcę ich żywych! -krzyknął Shikamaru, razem z Choujim i Kibą próbując złapać w szach Juugo. Naruto nie słuchał Nary, wściekły i szczęśliwy jednocześnie. W końcu znowu się z nią spotkał i miał okazję odpłacić jej pięknym za nadobne. W końcu to ona stała za atakiem na Wyspy, a teraz jeszcze odważyła się zaatakować Sarutobiego. Nie zamierzał pozwolić jej odejść, miała być jego pierwszym krokiem do zemsty.

Karin robiła, co mogła, żeby unikać ataków Naruto, wykazując przy tym niesamowitą wytrzymałość, jeśli chodzi o rany, których drobne wersje opanowały większą część jej ciała. Chłopak, choć młodszy od niej, wyraźnie przewodził w tym starciu, kierując się tylko i wyłącznie swoją złością. Loki był zaniepokojony tą agresją, a skoro on był zaniepokojony, to było naprawdę źle. Karin z krzykiem rzuciła się w stronę Naruto, wbijając kunaia w jego brzuch, to jednak nie zdołało zatrzymać chłopaka.

Suigetsu, walcząc z Sasuke, starał się za wszelką cenę nie patrzeć mu w oczy. Wiedział, że jeśli skrzyżuje spojrzenie z Sharinganem Uchihy, walka będzie przegrana. Neji szybko dołączył do starcia, zmuszając Hozukiego do defensywy. Po drugiej stronie polany Juugo przedzierał się z krzykiem przez obronę Shikamaru, raniąc go w pierś. Nara jęknął cicho i osunął się, blady, na ziemię. Przed śmiercią uratował go Lee, otwierając Pierwszą Bramę.

[w tym samym czasie, Konoha]

Strażnicy zdrętwieli, widząc podbiegającego do nich lisa. Przywykli, że szwendał się w pobliżu przynajmniej pięć razy dziennie, ale nigdy się nie zbliżał. Yondaime ostrzegał ich przed nim, w końcu Nero mógł być szpiegiem lub zdrajcą. Nie wiedzieli jednak, co naprawdę powinni teraz zrobić, więc pozwolili mu się zbliżyć. W końcu dopiero co zachodziło słońce, o tej porze dnia nie mogło być mowy o jakimkolwiek ataku.

-Pracowity dzień, panowie? -zagaił przyjacielsko, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej i szczerząc kły. Ten widok wcale nie uspokoił strażników, wręcz przeciwnie, jeszcze bardziej zesztywnieli- Pewnie nudno jest tak całymi dniami pilnować bramy i gapić się na ten sam krajobraz...

Jeden ze strażników, bardziej odważny, chrząknął, żeby odzyskać choć odrobinę głosu.

-Taka praca. -wyharczał, uświadamiając Nero, że się go boi. Lis wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej, a potem zaatakował. Wykonał ruch w ciągu dwóch sekund, nie dając strażnikom szansy na wezwanie pomocy, a tym bardziej na kontratak. Nero potrzebował kilku ciosów, żeby poskręcać mężczyznom karki. Gdy upadli martwi na ziemię, splunął z odrazą.

-Ludzie. Żałosne. -przestąpił nad martwymi ciałami- Pozwolicie, że uwolnię was od tego nudnego obowiązku.

Choć na początku nie potrafił zrozumieć mechanizmu, sterującymi wielkimi wrotami, w końcu udało mu się go zablokować, pozostawiając je na dłuższy czas zamknięte. Wiedział, że podczas ataku nikt nie będzie się kwapić, żeby zabrać się za naprawianie. Mimowolnie zaśmiał się, szczęśliwy, że w końcu może zacząć realizować swój plan i sprawić, aby klan Kitsune stał się najpotężniejszym klanem na świecie.

[Polana]

Naruto dyszał, mierząc się z Karin wzrokiem. Krążyli wokół siebie już od minuty, korzystając krótkiej przerwy. Żadne z nich nie miało ochoty ciągnąć tego dłużej, ale także żadne nie wiedziało, jak przejść przez obronę przeciwnika. Niczego nie poprawiał też fakt, że oboje byli bardzo wytrzymali, a tuż obok toczyły się dwie małe bitwy. Juugo niemalże masakrował swoich przeciwników, zaś Suigetsu jak dotąd pozostał w względnie jednym kawałku.

-No co jest? -odezwał się Naruto- Sasuke jest tuż obok... nie wyjawisz mu swoich uczuć?

-WAL SIĘ! -krzyknęła Karin- Kiedy już z tobą skończę, pożałujesz że... pożałujesz... -zacięła się, a potem jej oczy zrobiły się okrągłe jak monety- Oszukał nas... Chciał się nas pozbyć... -mamrotała pod nosem, zaskakując Naruto.

-Kto chciał się was pozbyć? O czym ty bredzisz?!

-Przeklęty sierściuch! -wrzasnęła Karin i obejrzała się przez ramię- Suigetsu, wynosimy się stąd! Oszukał nas!

Naruto zaatakował, nie chcąc, żeby mu uciekła, ale ta z łatwością zablokowała jego desperacki atak i odrzuciła go na drugi koniec polany, a potem odskoczyła i znikła za drzewami. Suigetsu miał trochę gorzej, bo jednocześnie starał się odciągnąć Juugo, ale ten o mały włos nie urwał mu głowy.

-Pieprzyć to! -krzyknął Hozuki i pobiegł za Karin, zostawiając kompana na łasce shinobi z Konohy. Shikamaru, ledwo trzymając się przytomności i kuląc się pod najbliższym drzewem, zerknął na Kibę.

-Nie daj im uciec! Wszyscy poza Naruto i Sasuke, lećcie za nimi!

Potem Nara skupił całą swoją uwagę na wściekłym Juugo, który powoli przygotowywał się do kolejnego natarcia. Shikamaru naprawdę nie miał ochoty sprawdzać, czy przeżyje następny taki atak. Z trudem podniósł się, nie odwracając wzroku od napastnika.

-Sasuke, możesz go uwięzić w genjutsu? Chcę mu zadać parę pytań.

Uchiha skinął głową i okrążył Juugo, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. Ten wściekle zaryczał i rzucił się na Sasuke, zamierzając jednym uderzeniem urwać mu głowę. Nie zdołał jednak do niego dobiec, w połowie drogi zachwiał się, a potem runął nieprzytomny na ziemię. Przeklęta pieczęć zaczęła powoli wyparowywać, zostawiając wyczerpanego Juugo w poszarpanych ubraniach. Ranny Sarutobi podszedł do niego, uważnie stawiając kroki.

-Co... z pozostałymi? -wydukał, spoglądając na Shikamaru. Nara pokręcił głową.

-Nie żyją. Przykro mi.

[?]

Gaara czuł się tak, jakby szybował w powietrzu, wysoko ponad ziemią, na której nigdy nie spotkało go nic dobrego. Chciał zamachać ramionami, żeby unieść się jeszcze wyżej i uciec do tego piekła, ale nie mógł się poruszyć. Jego płuca ledwo pracowały, z trudem przyjmując niewielkie dawki powietrza. Bolało go to, ale jednocześnie nie był pewien, czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby po prostu nie zniknął. Uciekł z tego świata.

Naruko... Naruto... Kankurou i Temari... Czy oni w ogóle kiedykolwiek o nim myśleli? Czy naprawdę się o niego troszczyli? A może to była tylko gra, dzięki której mógłby pozostać stabilny? Bezpieczny? Może ich nie obchodził?

Zanim zdążył udowodnić lub obalić te pomysły, przez jego ciało przeszedł spazm niewyobrażalnego bólu. Trwał on zaledwie sekundę, ale i tak zmusił nieruchome ciało Gaary do ruchu, jego płuca wyrzuciły resztki powietrza w jednym, rozpaczliwym wrzasku. Oczy wypełniły się łzami, pragnął jedynie, aby więcej się to nie powtórzyło. Jednak gdy tylko o tym pomyślał, znów został zaatakowany przez niewidzialną siłę, miał wrażenie, jakby coś wyrywało z niego wnętrzności żywcem.

Czy tak wyglądała śmierć?

[Konoha, dom Yondaime]

-No, cii! -jęknęła Kushina, usypiając przestraszonego Tsubasę. Chłopczyk miał koszmar i bał się zasnąć, a jego siostra wcale nie pomagała, twierdząc, że jest zdecydowanie za wcześnie na sen (Kushina wątpiła, żeby taka mała dziewczynka miała jakiekolwiek pojęcie o porach dnia).

-Mamusiu! -Kasumi uczepiła się rękawa matki- Gdzie braciszek Menma?

Kushina zadrżała, wiedząc, że nie może ukrywać prawdy przed dziećmi zbyt długo.

-On... on musiał... wyjechać. Wróci za jakiś czas.

To jednak nie był czas na wyjawianie prawdy.

[Konoha]

Minato miał bardzo złe przeczucia. Jego dłonie zaciskały się i rozwierały, jego oczy przyglądały się zachodzącemu powoli słońcu. Coś było nie tak. Coś bardzo dużego. Zapragnął teraz, żeby Naruko była w wiosce. I Naruto. Żeby oboje mogli być tu bezpieczni. Wezwał do siebie Shikaku, tylko on mógł mu teraz pomóc, teraz kiedy umysł Yondaime pracował zbyt ociężale, aby sobie poradzić z przeczuciami.

[Polana]

-Nikt nie uciekł. Było ich tylko troje. -zaraportował Shikamaru, spoglądając na związaną trójkę. Juugo był najbardziej poturbowany i najbardziej zdezorientowany, bo przynajmniej cztery razy oberwał w łeb. Suigetsu wyglądał na całkowicie zrezygnowanego i gapił się w czubki drzew, nucąc pod nosem jakąś piosenkę. Karin za to miała wyraźną ochotę zabić każdego, kto odważyłby się na nią spojrzeć.

-Kto was wysłał? -zapytał Nara, spoglądając na czerwonowłosą. Naruto trzymał się z tyłu, nadal pełen chęci mordu Uzumaki. Sasuke pilnował, żeby blondynowi nie strzeliło nic głupiego do głowy, co nie było takie proste, zważywszy na humor Kitsune.

-Pocałuj mnie w tyłek! I tak już jest za późno! -wydarła się Karin- Głupi futrzak dostanie to, czego chciał...

Grupa shinobi spojrzała po sobie, to samo zrobił Suigetsu, marszcząc brwi.

-Dobra, teraz powiesz mi, co jest grane?

-Zamknij się! -krzyknęła mu do ucha, ale została złapana za włosy przez... Sasuke.

-Kto was tu przysłał? Co planuje?

Karin zamarła, ale nie dlatego, że się przestraszyła, ale dlatego, że stała (siedziała) oko w oko ze swoim aniołem. Dało się to wyczytać z jej twarzy, ale Sasuke to nie poruszyło, wręcz przeciwnie – stał się jeszcze bardziej zirytowany. Zacisnął dłoń, marszcząc brwi. Karin zbyt późno zorientowała się, że patrzy prosto w Sharingana. Zbyt późno.

-Nero nas tu przysłał, żebyśmy zabili Trzeciego Hokage, ale najwyraźniej nas też chciał martwych. Kombinuje coś z Konohą, coś się miało wydarzyć pod nieobecność Sandaime...

Sasuke puścił ją, przerywając działanie Sharingana i zerkając na skamieniałego Shikamaru. Naruto drżał, z każdą chwilą kuląc się coraz bardziej. Nero. Konoha. To nie było najlepsze połączenie, ale teraz przekroczyło ono granicę. Nara skierował wzrok w stronę milczącego Sandaime, który zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech. Kiba zaklął.

-Musimy wracać do Konohy! -postanowił- I to raz dwa!

-Musimy pomyśleć! -stwierdził Shikamaru, biorąc się pod boki- To może nic nie znaczyć. Może Nero chciał się po prostu pozbyć tylko Sandaime.

Naruto wziął głęboki wdech, czując, że wszystko w jego wnętrzu się przewraca. Powrócił ból związany ze wspomnieniem bliskiej śmierci, wspomnieniem z Wysp, wspomnieniem starań Nero, aby ten zginął. A potem Menma... Dlaczego musiał umrzeć? Komu wadził? Dlaczego? To bolało. Niewiedza była gorsza od ropiejącej rany, przypalanej przez bezlitosnego kata.

**Nie ma innej opcji, mały. To było zaplanowane. Od samego początku.**

_**Dlaczego ja...? Co ja mu zrobiłem?**_

**Nic. Po prostu wszedłeś mu w drogę. Zrozum, młody! Tu nie chodzi o ciebie, tu chodzi o coś znacznie większego. Cokolwiek planuje Nero, już to robi!**

Słowa Lokiego jeszcze bardziej rozszarpały serce Naruto. Jego dłonie, drżąc, same zacisnęły się w pięści, z oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy, nieposłuszne ciało trzęsło się. Chłopak podniósł wzrok, wszystko pływało w szarości, wszystko zdawało się być takie... nikłe. Mdłe. Przemijające. Shinobi się o coś kłócili, Sandaime milczał, Karin powoli uwalniała się z więzów, Juugo stracił przytomność.

Naruto nie mógł uwierzyć, że w takiej chwili potrafią zapomnieć o tym, co się dzieje. Potrafią się kłócić w czasie, kiedy giną ludzie. Nie słyszał, co mówili, ale też go to nie obchodziło. Chciał być tylko tam, gdzie jest potrzebny.

**Naruto?**

Minato, Kushina, Tsubasa, Kasumi, Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya... Shashara. Nayana. Wszyscy, których blondyn znał, mogli już nie żyć i to tylko z powodu jakiegoś głupiego, lisiego planu.

**Naruto...? Co ty chcesz zrobić?**

Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech, spiął się w sobie i skoczył. Do przodu, w stronę Konohy. Jego stopy ledwo dotykały ziemi, gałęzie, kamienie, korzenie... Nic nie mogło stanąć mu na drodze, musiał być tam już, teraz, natychmiast. Musiał powstrzymać Nero. Musiał.

Po prostu musiał.

[Konoha]

-Nieee! NIE!

Nero oblizał się, spoglądając, jak jeden ze zbirów Mizukiego podrzyna gardło jakiejś dziewczynie. Potem lis rozejrzał się, z zapałem chłonąc ten niesamowity obraz: Konoha znowu spłynęła krwią. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że coś takiego jak ta wioska może budzić postrach na świecie. Wystarczyło w końcu tylko paru głupich zbirów z najciemniejszych zakamarków i Konoha padała na kolana, całkowicie pokonana.

Lis ruszył bez obawy przez shinobi i bandytów, obie frakcje uznawały go za sojusznika, co go jednocześnie bawiło i irytowało. Nadal nie był w stanie zrozumieć, jak człowiek, słaba istota bez pazurów i kłów, bez instynktu, powolna i tępa, mogła zawładnąć światem. To jego rasie, rasie Kitsune, należał się tron. Jego klan w końcu to zrozumie, on wyniesie ich ponad wszystko. Nero uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie koniec rasy ludzkiej.

I miał nadzieję, że to jego pazury rozerwą gardło Naruto.

Wtedy rozległ się huk i co najmniej tuzin zbirów wyleciał w powietrze lub padł na ziemię bez życia. Widać było zaledwie błysk, przesuwający się od wroga do wroga, wściekły i niepowstrzymany. Nero wyszczerzył się. Yondaime Hokage postanowił się włączyć do gry. Prawdziwa zabawa mogła się zacząć. Lis jeszcze przez chwilę obserwował zmagania zbirów z przeciwnikiem z zupełnie innej półki, a potem ruszył głębiej w wioskę, gotów wprowadzić w życie następny etap planu.

Jeszcze kiedy był nic nie wartym szczeniakiem, nauczył się, że byka nie łapie się za rogi ani ogon, ale podcina się mu nogi. Kiedy padnie na grzbiet, można wbić ostrze w jego odsłonięte serce i zwyciężyć. Właśnie ta taktyka miała pomóc mu wygrać to starcie. Zniszczyć Konohę. Zniszczyć Hokage. Pokazać światu, że są nikim. Pokazać, jak łatwo mogą się stoczyć do grobu, nie wiedząc nawet, co tak naprawdę się dzieje.

Jego łapy same zaprowadziły go do rezydencji Namikaze. Poniekąd żałował, że nie ma tu Naruko, być może zdołałby ją przekabacić na swoją stronę. Uznał jednak, że przyjdzie czas i na to. Nie bawił się z drzwiami, rozwalił je w drzazgi i, szczerząc kły, wszedł do środka. Kushinę odnalazł dopiero w jednej z sypialń, kuliła się w rogu, zasłaniając dwójkę ludzkich szczeniąt. Był to żałosny widok, nie miał pojęcia, jak Yondaime mógł się zainteresować tak słabą kobietą.

-N-nero? -zdziwiła się, najpewniej nie miała pojęcia, że jest jej wrogiem- Co tu robisz?! Minato cię przysłał?

-O tak... -zasyczał- Przysłał mnie. A raczej ja przysłałem tu siebie z jego powodu. On już nie wróci. A jego ród... Mam nadzieję, że będę miał możliwość skosztowania serc z każdego jego dzieciaka. Serduszko Menmy było bardzo smaczne...

Nero postąpił krok do przodu, pewien że jego słowa już sparaliżowały słabą, ludzką kobietę. Teraz pozostawało tylko wyrwać jej serce i wygrać jedną z bitew dla klanu Kitsune. Kushina jednak się wyprostowała i złożyła dłonie do pieczęci. Pieczęci? Nero cofnął się, zdezorientowany. Jego źródła mówiły mu, że żona Yondaime jest jedną z najsłabszych kunoichi. Przecież nie mogła mu zagrozić, prawda?

-Pożałujesz, że się odezwałeś, sierściuchu. -warknęła, nie okazując nawet grama strachu. Nero nie zdążył zareagować, czując, jak coś przebija się przez jego futro, a potem przez pierś, wyrywając z jego pyska krzyk zaskoczenia.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chaos?**

Drzewa, krzaki, skały, drzewa. Naruto ledwo zauważał te obiekty, mknąc tak szybko przed siebie jak nigdy wcześniej w życiu. Jego mięśnie go paliły, chakra buntowała się, wywołując u niego ból głowy, serce nie nadążało z pompowaniem krwi. A mimo to blondyn biegł, zdeterminowany, żeby dotrzeć do Konohy, zanim będzie za późno. Po jego policzkach płynęły łzy, łzy złości i przerażenia.

Myśl, że nie uda mu się zdążyć, napawała go grozą.

Nie był pewien, czy biegł godzinę, czy cały dzień, ale w końcu zaczął zwalniać, ku swojemu całkowitemu niezadowoleniu. Krzyknął, wściekły z powodu swojej słabości, i wykrzesał z siebie parę ostatnich iskier energii. A potem zwolnił. Najpierw trucht, a potem szybki marsz, pod koniec powłóczył nogami, zataczając się na boki. Łapczywie chwytał kolejne hausty powietrza, wypełniając nimi palące płuca.

Przez jego umysł przebiegł okrutny obraz: jego ojciec zamordowany, Jiraiya z poderżniętym gardłem, Kushina i małe bliźniaki spalone na popiół... Wszystkim jego znajomym groziła śmierć, a jak on miał ją powstrzymać, jeśli nie był w stanie nawet dobiec do cholernej wioski? Potrząsnął głową i natychmiast pożałował tego niepotrzebnego wysiłku. Upadł na kolana, charcząc i kaszląc. Chciał wstać, raz, drugi, trzeci, aż w końcu całkiem się przewrócił.

Załkał cicho, zrezygnowany. Nawet gdyby dobiegł, co dałby radę zrobić? Byłby wyczerpany, nie miałby szans z najprostszym możliwym przeciwnikiem, ostatecznie jedynie spowolniłby paru wrogów. Może nawet udałoby mu się odciągnąć uwagę Nero, ale co dalej? Stałby się jednym z tych ciał w czarnych workach, zostałby spalony albo zakopany w trumnie. Żadna z tych opcji mu się nie podobała. Żadna.

[KONOHA]

Kushina spojrzała uważnie na swoje dzieci, trzęsące się i łkające. Potem skierowała swój wzrok na niezadowolonego psa, który kulił się w rogu, pokazując kły. W ciągu sekundy kobieta podjęła decyzję. Nie zamierzała uciekać od walki, nie tym razem. Zabrała bliźniaki, szybko ściągając je najpierw na parter, a potem do piwnicy, gdzie ukryty był mały schron na wszelki wypadek. Najpierw wsadziła tam maluchy, a potem zagoniła do nich psa.

-Mama musi iść poszukać taty. -powiedziała do swoich pociech- Wrócę za jakiś czas.

-Nie! -Kasumi podbiegła do niej i złapała ją za rękę. Kushina łagodnie ją od siebie odepchnęła, wiedząc, że nie ma czasu do stracenia.

-Wrócę. -obiecała- Idźcie spać, poczujecie się lepiej. -wskazała na stojące w rogu łóżko. Minato pomyślał o wszystkim, tak jakby się spodziewał, że kogoś będzie musiał zamknąć w schronie. Kushina chrząknęła, przypominając sobie o jeszcze jednym szczególe- W rogu jest pudełko z ciastkami. -wskazała na odpowiednią półkę- Nie zjedzcie za dużo.

Kasumi wahała się, ale ostatecznie myśl o nieograniczonym dostępie do słodyczy zrobiła swoje i dziewczynka pobiegła we wskazanym kierunku, a Tsubasa po chwili podążył za siostrą. Kushina wzięła głębokich wdech, czując, jak jej serce łamie się na myśl, że musi tu zostawić swoje pociechy. Zamknęła dokładnie grube drzwi, upewniając się, że nie otworzy ich nikt, a przynajmniej nie tak łatwo.

Potem wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Kushina jak tornado wpadła do pokoju, gdzie ona i jej mąż trzymali wszystko, co powinien posiadać porządny shinobi. W mgnieniu oka nałożyła na siebie odpowiedni strój z kamizelką, uzbroiła się w kunaie i shurikeny, a następnie złapała za ostre tanto. Machnęła nim parę razy na próbę, upewniając się, że dobrze leży w jej dłoni. Wzięła jeszcze jeden wdech, żeby się uspokoić.

Kiedy wydostała się z domu, jej oczom ukazał się prawdziwy chaos. Wrodzy shinobi... nie, bandyci atakowali wszystkich dookoła, zabijając i shinobi i niewinnych. Kushina skoczyła do przodu, atakując najbliższego i szybko pozbywając się go. Potem złożyła pieczęć, unieruchamiając kilku następnych. Choć jej pierwsze kroki w tej bitwie były niemalże wzorcowe, lata zaniedbywania treningów wkrótce dały się we znaki.

Zanim Kushina zdołała się przedrzeć do centrum walki, z głębokiej rany na jej brzuchu wypływała krew, a od mocnego uderzenia widziała niemalże podwójnie. Mimo to nadal ściskała tanto, atakując każdego przeciwnika, który zanadto się do niej zbliżył. Trafiała zarówno na zwykłych bandytów, ledwo zdolnych do posługiwania się nożem kuchennym, a także na wyćwiczonych, niebezpiecznych morderców.

Mierzyła się właśnie z jednym z tych drugich, czekając na okazję do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. Mężczyzna wiedział jednak, jak się bronić przed takimi okazjami i sam zaczynał przejmować władzę w pojedynku. Jego ostrze śmigało Kushinie przed oczami, za każdym razem grożąc trwałym kalectwem, a nawet nieprzyjemną śmiercią. Kobieta broniła się, jak tylko potrafiła, myśląc głównie o swoich dzieciach i, wyjątkowo, również o Naruto.

Krzyknęła, wykonując ostatni, desperacki cios. Postawiła wszystko na jedną, decydującą kartę... I chybiła. Straciła równowagę, co jej przeciwnik szybko wykorzystał, podcinając ją. Kushina z jękiem upadła na ziemię, tanto wyleciało jej z dłoni. Spojrzała w górę na triumfującego wroga, który unosił ostrze, żeby zadać ostateczny cios. Szybko zabrała się do składania pieczęci, ale czuła, że nie zdąży. I kiedy już myślała, że jest po wszystkim...

Mężczyzna charknął, wypluwając krew. Zatoczył się, upuszczając ostrze i sięgając dłoni za siebie. Wtedy nadleciał kolejny, mocny cios, ostatecznie łamiąc mu kręgosłup. Bandyta jęknął, jego oczy zamgliły się. Upadł tuż obok Kushiny, która szybko się podniosła, nie chcąc zostać zaatakowana w tak bezbronnej pozycji. Jej oczy napotkały zakrwawionego i lekko rannego Jiraiyę.

-Gdzie dzieci?

-W schronie. -odpowiedziała szybko, odbijając lecącego w jej kierunku kunaia.

-Pieprzony Nero... -Sannin splunął- Trzeba go było zabić, kiedy była okazja!

-Już nie zdążysz. -powiedziała- Sama go zabiłam. Gdzie jest Minato?!

Jiraiya wzruszył ramionami, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie, żeby znokautować szarżującego na niego bandytę. Kushina również włączyła się do walki, karcąc siebie samą za swoją głupotę i ignorowanie treningów. Teraz miała za swoje.

-Nie mam pojęcia! -krzyknął do niej Jiraiya- Przez jakiś czas miałem go na oku, a potem rozpłynął się w powietrzu! Pewnie szuka dowódców!

Kushina skinęła mu głową i zaczęła się przebijać dalej. Jej oczy napotykały coraz więcej znajomych: Shikaku i Chouza doskonale radzili sobie w duecie, Tsume była prawdziwą matką śmierci dla wrogów. Kushina przebijała się jeszcze dalej, szukając blond czupryny, swojego męża, jej ukochanego. I nie mogła go znaleźć.

[OKOLICE KONOHY]

-Naruto! Naruto!

Chłopak podniósł wzrok, ledwo przytomny. Ujrzał małego liska, krążącego przed jego twarzą. Naruto, w całym tym szale, kompletnie zapomniał o Minoshim, który towarzyszył mu przez ten cały czas.

-Wstawaj! -krzyknął lisek, skacząc mu na głowę. Naruto jęknął słabo i pozwolił, żeby jego głowa opadła na poduszkę z liści. Blondyn nie miał nawet siły, żeby się opędzić od Minoshiego, więc ograniczył się tylko do cichych protestów. Po co w ogóle miałby się wysilać, skoro nie jest nawet w stanie wstać? Wioska musi sama się obronić, nie potrzebuje kogoś tak nieporadnego jak on. Przecież tam jest Minato, Jiraiya, Yoshitsu... Na pewno dadzą sobie radę i to wzorcowo! Po co on miałby im się plątać pod nogami? Bez sensu.

-Naruto! Ostrzegam cię: jak nie wstaniesz, podpalę ci tyłek!

Chłopak prychnął cichutko, zamykając oczy. Pogodził się ze swoją porażką. Przecież on powinien już nie żyć! Gdyby nie dogadał się z Lokim, byłby już trupem. Być może wtedy Nero nie atakowałby wioski... To była jego wina? On zwrócił na Konohę uwagę tego zdradzieckiego lisa? Łzy upokorzenia i poczucia winy zaczęły strumieniem spływać po jego policzkach. To on był wszystkiemu winny. On i nikt inny.

-Naruto? -Minoshi podskoczył jeszcze parę razy na chłopaku, ale ten już się nie poruszył, jedynie oddech, który poruszał liśćmi i trawą dowodził, że ten jeszcze w ogóle żyje. Lisek westchnął cicho, rozumiejąc, że blondyn już nic nie zrobi. Musiał być wyczerpany, w końcu po takim mocnym zrywie na taką odległość... Minoshi położył się na plecach Naruto, obiecując sobie, że będzie go pilnować przez cały czas.

Cały czas.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zmorzył go sen.

[KONOHA]

Yoshitsu wykrzykiwał niezbyt przyjemne rzeczy, skacząc od wroga do wroga. Naprawdę nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Oczywiście, przeczuwał, że Nero jest naprawdę dwulicowy, ale nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego! Wrzasnął wściekle, łącząc na chwilę siły z jakimś Uchihą, ale ten wyraźnie nie był zadowolony z towarzystwa lisa i po chwili odłączył się, biegnąc w stronę swoich rodaków. Yoshitsu zaklął pod nosem, ledwo unikając ciosu kataną.

To było znacznie gorsze od ostatniego ataku na Konohę: bandyci byli nieprzewidywalni, raz byli zabójczy, raz zupełnie żałośni. I nie było wiadomo, z kim się mierzy. Yoshitsu próbował być ostrożny, ale tą ostrożność prawie przypłacić swoją głową, kiedy jeden z przeciwników rzucił w jego stronę całą siatkę shurikenów. Lis wyskoczył w powietrze, robiąc parę widowiskowych akrobacji, a potem wylądował zgrabnie na ziemi. A raczej wylądowałby, gdyby kilku wrogów nie rozciągnęło pod nim sieci, owijając go w nią szybko.

Lis warknął, wywijając pazurami na wszystkie strony, ale materiał okazał się zbyt solidny, żeby mógł go rozerwać. Tak naprawdę, to jeszcze bardziej się w niego zaplątał. Yoshitsu poczuł, jak do jego serca zaczyna pukać panika. Od dawien dawna nie znalazł się w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji. Spróbował się uspokoić, w końcu nie raz znajdował się w tragicznych momentach... no dobrze, nie aż tak tragicznych!

-Macie go? -usłyszał poprzez wrzawę. Zamarł, rozglądając się za właścicielem głosu. Dostrzegł, jak podchodzi do niego jakiś nieogolony, brudny mężczyzna, trzymający w rękach wielki shuriken. Spojrzał na niego triumfalnie, a potem się zaśmiał. Skinął dłonią w stronę swoich ludzi, którzy natychmiast chwycili za sieć i zawlekli ją, razem z Yoshitsu, w stronę jednego z płonących domów. Lis zwielokrotnił swoje wysiłki, wywijając pazurami na prawo i lewo, ale równie dobrze mógłby rzucać grochem o ścianę.

-Czekajcie!

Bandyci zawahali się, zerkając na mężczyznę, który podszedł do nich szybkim krokiem. Kucnął, żeby spojrzeć lisowi prosto w oczy. Uśmiechał się złośliwie, ale w jego oczach błyszczała czysta wściekłość, tak jakby zbyt długo czekał na coś, co mu się należało. Złapał za jedną z łapek lisa i ścisnął ją mocno, nie zważając na pazury, które przebiły mu skórę.

-Wiesz, kim jestem? Nie? -prychnął- Jestem cieniem dawnego siebie, to prawda. Ale to wkrótce się zmieni. Pozbędę się teraz ciebie... A potem całej reszty tej żałosnej, lisiej gromadki. Jeszcze zobaczysz. Wiedz, że zginąłeś z ręki Mizukiego! -krzyknął, łamiąc lisowi wszystkie kości w łapce. Yoshitsu nie pozwolił sobie nawet na najmniejszy jęk, szczerząc kły prosto w twarz wroga. Mężczyzna puścił go i cofnął się.

-Do ognia z nim!

Bandyci zamachnęli się, a potem wyrzucili sieć z szamocącym się lisem prosto przez okno do płonącego budynku. Mizuki odetchnął z ulgą, a potem ruszył w głąb wioski, otoczony przez swoich najlepszych ludzi. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż przejmie władzę i pokaże tym ludziom, przed czym uciekali. To on był autorytetem! Gdyby Yondaime miał jego rozum, nie popełniłby tylu błędów. Wioska spłonęła przez tego żałosnego Hokage i chyba wszyscy zaczęli to rozumieć. Teraz wystarczyło się pozbyć tylko Namikaze i jego rodzinki.

Wzrok Mizukiego przykuła pewna rudowłosa kunoichi, zacięcie walcząca z bandytami. Wiedział, że teraz Minato walczy z Meizu i Gouzu, nie mógł pozwolić, żeby ktoś się w to wtrącił. A z pewnością nie ona. Poza tym, jak mógłby przepuścić taką okazję? Odepchnął od siebie paru nadopiekuńczyć bandytów i zamachnął się shurikenem. Pocisk pofrunął w stronę Kushiny, zostawiając głęboką ranę na jej udzie. Ta wrzasnęła i upadła na ziemię, odruchowo sięgając w stronę nogi, żeby zatamować dłońmi krwotok.

Mizuki zaśmiał się, wszystko szło tak prosto... Podszedł do niej tanecznym krokiem, sięgając po kunaia. Ta noc miała być nocą jego zwycięstw. Dzisiaj przyniesie Konosze prawdziwą władzę, która wyniesie Kraj Ognia na tron całego świata! Może nie zrobi tego tak od razu, ale krok po kroku... zaczynając od tego jednego kroczku. Od niej. Spojrzała na niego najpierw z nienawiścią, a potem, kiedy go rozpoznała, z przerażeniem. Podobało mu się jej spojrzenie. Sprawiało, że czuł się niezwyciężony.

-Ty...

-Słodka Kushina... A gdzie twój mąż? Czyżby już go nie obchodziła jego kochana żona? A może znalazł sobie kogoś innego?

Czerwonowłosa chciała już coś mu powiedzieć, ale on miał dość gadania. Stracił wystarczająco dużo czasu na mieleniu językiem, nadszedł czas na czyny. Pochylił się nad nią, celując kunaiem w jej serce, ale ta zdołała się uchylić. Puściła jedna ranę i krew zaczęła tryskać z rany, natychmiast ją osłabiając. Jej oczy zaszły mgłą, po policzkach zaczęły ściekać łzy. Mizuki prychnął, zażenowany tym widokiem. I wszyscy się jej obawiali? Złapał ją za gardło i przycisnął do ziemi, unosząc ostrze do ciosu. Na sekundę przed zadaniem go zobaczył w jej oczach przerażenie. A potem z uśmiechem opuścił kunaia, wbijając go głęboko w jej pierś.

-SUKINSYN!

Odwrócił się na pięcie akurat wtedy, kiedy srebrny pocisk uderzył w niego z taką mocą, że zbił go z nóg. Jiraiya zaczął okładać go pięściami, zapominając na chwilę o całym swoim wyszkoleniu. Bandyci natychmiast się na niego rzucili, ale ledwo go dotknęli, kiedy skupił na nich swoją uwagę – wściekłą uwagę. Jego pięści i kopniaki były wszędzie, łamały karki i kości. Mizuki próbował skorzystać z okazji i wycofać się, ale wtedy na jego drodze stanął ktoś, kogo nie chciał dzisiaj spotkać.

Tsunade złapała go za włosy i uniosła w górę z taką łatwością, jakby był szmacianą laleczką. Na jej twarzy nie było żadnych emocji. Żadnych. Jej pięści wylądowały najpierw na jego klatce piersiowe, nodze, ręce, połamały mu kości, ale nie były zagrożeniem dla jego życia. Szarpnął się, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się wyrwać, ale kolejny cios złamał mu nos. Świadomość, że ona specjalnie się hamuje, uderzyła w niego z całą mocą. Do jego serca zakradł się strach – tak nie miało się to skończyć. Nie mógł przegrać!

Jiraiya skręcił kark ostatniemu z przeciwników, a potem skierował się w stronę Mizukiego. Tsunade już połamała mu nogi i jedną rękę, a widząc Sannina zbliżającego się do niej, rzuciła mężczyznę w jego kierunku, natychmiast kierując się w stronę Kushiny z głupią nadzieją, że jeszcze będzie w stanie coś zrobić. Uklękła, ignorując okrzyki bólu, dochodzące zza jej pleców. Jeszcze zanim jej palce dotknęły kobiety, wiedziała już, że jest za późno. Kushina leżała na ziemi z szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których kryło się przerażenie.

Tsunade zaklęła głośno, uderzając w ziemię tuż obok niej i zostawiając małą dziurę.

[KONOHA – gdzie indziej]

Iruka nie wiedział, gdzie ma podziać oczy. W małym obozie, skleconym na szybko, panował chaos. Medycy starali się poskładać wszystkich, którzy wylądowali tam ranni, ale dla większości było już za późno. Umino chciał pomóc, ale nie miał pojęcia, co miałby zrobić, żeby nie zawalić. Wystarczyłoby, że wszedłby komuś w drogę i ten mógłby nie zauważyć jakiegoś nadlatującego ciosu. Sytuacja była naprawdę chaotyczna.

Schował twarz w dłoniach, starając się na chwilę odciąć od hałasu i zapachu krwi. Dlaczego to zawsze Konoha miała padać ofiarą takich ataków? Nie mogli dla odmiany zaatakować Ame? Iruka potrząsnął głową, zastanawiając się, czy nieobecność Kakashiego jest dobra, czy zła. Z jednej strony Hatake był bezpieczny, będąc z dala od tego całego zamieszania, ale Iruka czuł się znacznie lepiej, kiedy jego ukochany był blisko niego. Nie mógł ukrywać, że przebywanie w pobliżu o wiele niebezpieczniejszego shinobi, który stał po jego stronie, sprawiało, że czuł się bezpieczniejszy.

Wtedy jego uwagę przyciągnęło małe zamieszanie w pobliżu. Fugaku i paru innych shinobi zbierali się w grupkę, na ich twarzach malowało się zdecydowanie i złość. Iruka wahał się przez chwilę, w końcu kim on był, żeby się wtrącać, ale w końcu nie wytrzymał i zerwał się, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Podszedł do nich twardym krokiem, zdecydowany, że zrobi co w jego mocy, aby im pomóc.

-...miejsce w północnej części wioski. -mówił Fugaku- Wykurzymy ich stamtąd i otoczymy. Sukinkoty nie będą wiedziały, co się stało! Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na najmniejszy błąd, bo... Iruka?

-Chcę dołączyć. -powiedział Umino, starając się wyglądać na najgroźniejszego chunina w okolicy. Nie wyszło mu i pozostali spoglądali na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale Fugaku jedynie skinął głową, kontynuując tłumaczenie planu. Zakładał on, że zaatakują główny przyczułek bandytów, a wtedy otoczą ocalałych i wyrżną ich do ostatniego. Jeśli będą mieli szczęście, za jednym razem pozbędą się najgroźniejszych i będą mogli spokojnie zająć się całą resztą. Był to ryzykowny plan, ale musieli zaryzykować, jeśli chcieli zyskać przewagę w tym starciu.

Ruszyli, nie marnując ani chwili dłużej. Unikali starcia z przeciwnikami, chcieli dotrzeć na miejsce w jak najlepszym stanie, choć mijanie umierających i rannych nie było takie proste, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Iruka wielokrotnie wahał się, czy nie zawrócić i nie spróbować pomóc, ale szybko się otrząsał: miał do zrobienia coś ważniejszego, coś co mogło zaważyć na życiu wielu innych. W tym wypadku rachunek był bardzo prosty. Nie podobał mu się, ale nadal był prosty. I nie mógł go zignorować tylko dlatego, że jego serce cierpiało.

Byli już w połowie drogi, kiedy wpadli na grupę przeciwników, zmierzających w przeciwnym kierunku. Ich ostrza unurzane były we krwi i Iruka naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć, czyja ona była. Skoczył do walki razem ze swoimi sojusznikami, starając się nikomu nie zawadzać. Dodatkowe treningi z Kakashim przyniosły rezultaty i nie był tak bezużyteczny jak się obawiał, a jednak wróg, którego wybrał, był lepszy. W jego oczach było to coś... Coś, co posiadają osoby, które zabiły więcej ludzi niż można przypuszczać.

Iruka krzyknął, z trudem uchylając się przed kilkoma shurikenami, a potem w ostatniej chwili udało mu się zablokować nadlatujący cios. Przez jego głowę przemknęła cicha myśl: zginie? Warknął sam do siebie i wściekle zaatakował. Nie mógł przegrać, nie mógł zginąć. Musiał wygrać, dla Kakashiego. Jego przeciwnik był zaskoczony tym nagłym zwrotem akcji, ale szybko się dostosował, machając ostrzem na prawo i lewo. Iruka sprawnie unikał ciosów, pozwalając, aby jego gniew go napędzał.

Fugaku dostrzegł, że Umino ma kłopoty, ale sam mierzył się z trzema przeciwnikami na raz i nie był w stanie mu pomóc. Jego Sharingan był bezużyteczny, bo wrogowie przygotowali się do starcia z Uchihą i unikali spoglądania na niego. Fugaku warknął, wściekły, że ktoś zdołał go przechytrzyć i obiecał sobie, że jak dorwie winnego, to ten ktoś będzie cierpiał. Sięgnął po kunaia, a potem skoczył do przodu, z gracją wślizgując się pomiędzy dwóch przeciwników. Ostrze wbiło się najpierw w brzuch jednego, a potem w kark drugiego.

Wtedy Uchiha dostrzegł cień nad Iruką. Krzyknął.

Zanim jednak wróg dosięgnął Umino, złoty błysk zwalił go z nóg.

[OKOLICE KONOHY]

**I co? Co teraz zrobisz? Gdybyś był tak łaskaw mi wytłumaczyć...**

**_Stul dziób! Myślę!_**

**Robisz to za wolno! Och, Wspaniały Naruto, podczas gdy wioska była atakowana, ucinał sobie drzemkę na nieznanej i nienazwanej polanie, myśląc. Wspaniała notka do podręczników, naprawdę.**

**_Nie dasz mi świętego spokoju, co?_**

Naruto wziął głęboki wdech, a potem ostrożnie podparł się najpierw na łokciach, a potem lekko się podniósł, opierając cały ciężar ciała na kolanach. Minoshi z sykiem zaskoczenia zsunął się z jego pleców, niezadowolony z nagłej pobudki. Chłopak zacisnął zęby, kiedy jego mięśnie eksplodowały bólem, wywołanym przez wcześniejszy zryw, ale nie przerywał, dalej się podnosząc. Całe jego ciało protestowało głośno, próbując go powstrzymać przed każdym następnym ruchem.

-Co robisz? -zapytał Minoshi, przyglądając się, jak Naruto otwarcie walczył z bólem, sycząc przez zęby. Chłopak zerknął na niego.

-Jeszcze nie wiem, ale zrobię wszystko, żeby się zamknął.

-Kto się zamknął? -zdziwił się lis. Naruto jęknął, łapiąc się za łydkę.

-Nieważne! Och... -wziął parę wdechów, a potem wyprostował się i postawił pierwszy krok do przodu. Zachwiał się, ale nie pozwolił sobie na upadek. Poczekał chwilę, a potem kolejny krok. I następny. Powoli i bez pospiechu. Minoshi szedł za nim jak cień, przyglądając mu się z zaniepokojeniem. Bał się, że kolejny zryw źle się skończy dla blondyna.

**I to mi się podoba!**

**_W nosie mam, co ci się podoba!_**

**Auć! Zabolało.**

[GDZIEŚ]

-Co teraz?

-Jesteś pewien? -dopytywał się Pain, sącząc herbatkę. Konan stała obok niego, coś zażarcie notując w swoim nowym zeszycie. Kisame skłonił głowę, wahając się z odpowiedzią. Po chwili westchnął ciężko i spojrzał Painowi w oczy.

-Tak, jestem pewien. Konoha płonie. Znowu.

Pain zaklął i rzucił filiżanką o ścianie.

-Pięknie. Konan, znajdź mi tego cholernego Uchihę. On coś wie.

Coś musiał wiedzieć.


End file.
